The power of one
by Gravenimage
Summary: Before the three year time skip Hinata is taken by a strong ninja as his apprentice and becomes a powerful ninja watch as she protects Konoha and fulfills her ninja way and even fall in love main Hina/OC Naru/Saku Anko/OC rated T for violence.
1. The proposal

Chapter 1 The Proposal

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't think I will ever own it.

Authors Notes: This story suddenly came to my mind while I started writing chapter 22 of the Ultimate tournament suddenly it hit me I put a lot of though and bam I'm writing it. First this story is taking place before the three year time skip before shippuden it will be taking place just before Naruto leaves on his training trip with Jiraiya. Second I am a big fan of Sakura and Hinata but this story will be focusing on Hinata a lot and my oc which I'm pairing him with her so please don't flame me because I'm not pairing her with Naruto don't get me wrong Naruto and Hinata make a cute couple but he's too dense and she's too shy and those qualities don't apply to a good relationship. And finally I'm going to set the age before the time skip which will be Naruto and the rookie nine are 13 so they will be sixteen in the time skip and please review if you like the story but I know Hinata fans will like the story except for Naru/Hina fans sorry.

Konoha Hokage tower (Hokage's office)

Tsunade was sitting in her desk next to her was Shizune and next to her was her mascot the pig TonTon, Tsunade was attending two guest from another village. One was a man who seems to be in his early twenties with long brown hair tied on a pony tail blue eyes wearing a long white cape (AN like the one Sejuro Hiko has from Rurouni Kenshin) he was wearing a long blue vest black leather gloves grey cargo pants and black shinobi sandals he had a long sword strap on his waist. The second person was a young teen who seems to be around fifteen with black spiky hair and emerald eyes he was wearing a headband on his forehead with the four curve lines the symbol of the hidden mist village he was wearing a green vest black fingerless gloves black cargo pants black shinobi sandals and he had a sword strap on his back the handle of the sword was black.

"I see" the man with the white cape said" so the team you sent to retrieve the Uchiha fail"

Tsunade nodded" yes but the mission was suicidal sending four genins one newly recruit chunin to go after four dangerous sound jounins even by sending some help from our allies in Suna the mission was not a walk in the park but nevertheless they all return even if some of them were in critical condition they all manage to pull through"

"And now the Uchiha is in Orochimaru's hands looks like he will be having a new body after all"

"Well right now Uchiha Sasuke is safe since Orochimaru didn't have too much time to recover from the injury of his arms caused by the Third Hokage he used his soul transfer jutsu to another body before Sasuke arrived so basically he's safe for the next three years that is when Orochimaru can use his jutsu 

again but he is not the reason why I call upon you Genjurosama it's another dangerous group out there I believe you have heard of Akatsuki?"

Genjuro nodded" yes I have but I haven't heard anything about them causing trouble yet"

"For now they haven't done nothing serious however a few weeks ago two members of Akatsuki came here looking for one of our leaf genins the two members were two s rank criminals one was Uchiha Itachi and his partner was Hoshigaki Kisame"

Genjuro glare in anger as soon as he heard Kisame's name Tsunade gaze at him.

"I guess you do know Kisame since he was a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist along with you"

"He gives the word treachery a new name" Genjuro said in anger.

"I know how you feel we also feel the same way since Uchiha Itachi was here the traitor and responsible for the Uchiha clan massacre we never thought he will come back to the village"

"Why did they came to Konoha?" Genjuro said.

Tsunade gave a serious expression" like I already told you they were after one of our leaf genins his name is Uzumaki Naruto"

Genjuro's eyes widened at the mention of the name" wait is he…….."

"Yes he is the vessel of the Kyubi"

Genjuro look to the black hair teen who look like he was depressed he turned back to the Hokage.

"They want the Kyubi?"

"Yes no doubt about that but there's also a way that they could be after something else too Jiraiya is already working at the case in investigating I think he is about to leave the village with Naruto since he is going to train him"

(Could they be after the Bijus because if it is then it will turn into a very dangerous situation?) Genjuro thought.

"That's why I call you Genjurosama go back to mist and inform the Mikukage about Akatsuki tell him to be on their guard they might come to your village it's better to be prepare and also you will know if they are members of Akatsuki easily by their clothing they wear black coats with red clouds"

"Yes Tsunadesama I will inform the Mizukage about this as prove to our alliance the Mizukage is always glad to help the leaf"

"I'm glad and who knows Kisame might come to mist"

"I highly doubt it Tsunadesama Kisame is strong not stupid he knows very well the second he steps foot in water country territory he'll be hunt down in seconds by the hunter nins"

"Sometimes they take the risk Uchiha Itachi did by coming back here Kisame might do the same" Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"If it comes down to that I will be the one to execute him" Genjuro said in the same serious tone.

"Good then you are dismiss"

Genjuro nodded at that time the door to the office open and a black hair snake jounin enter the office.

"You wanted to see me Hokagesama?"

"Ah Anko yes I did"

Anko nodded and look to Genjuro who was about to leave the office she gave a wicked grin while licking her lips, both Tsunade and Shizune knew what that look means Mitarashi Anko was about to have her fun with a man.

"Hey there handsome name's Mitarashi Anko I'm a jounin I was wondering if you want to join me later for a cup of green tea and maybe we could have a private section" she grin even more.

Tsunade and Shizune sweat dropped at her comment she will never change.

Genjuro gasp in shock while staring at her he then look at her leaf headband" you are a leaf shinobi?"

"You bet" she said with another grin.

He gaze at her from top to bottom while Anko smirk.

(He's checking me out already I have him under my spell)

"My apologies I can't believe that you are a leaf shinobi because you look more like a stripper"

That comment made Anko very pissed while Tsunade and Shizune were laughing hard and drying the tears from their eyes.

Tsunade calm down while drying her tears (oh poor Genjurosama he just made an enemy for life)

"Farewell Tsunadesama let's go Seiryu"

The black hair teen name Seiryu who was quiet the entire time nodded and bow to Tsunade" farewell Hokagesama"

The two ninjas left while Anko was still glaring daggers at Genjuro for saying that comment about her she couldn't help it but she was feeling attracted to him somehow.

(Damn bastard he will pay for that)

Konoha main entrance (village gates)

A certain hyperactive blond ninja who was holding a back pack full of his gear and cloths was waiting for a certain white hair toad sanin to come, he was getting very inpatient he was finally leaving to train and get stronger so he could bring back Sasuke in order to keep a promise to his pink hair teammate. After thirty minutes the toad sanin Jiraiya came and Naruto was not happy that he was late.

"HEY perverted hermit you're late" said an annoyed Uzumaki Naruto.

"What do you mean I'm late I didn't gave you an specific hour I only told you to meet me at the village gates"

"Whatever let's just go so I can start my training"

"Al right Naruto I hope you're ready we have a lot to do in order to make you stronger so let's go"

Naruto nodded and left but not giving one last look to the leaf village, he gaze at the distant to the Hokage Mountain where the rock faces of the Hokages were he gave a thumbs up to the face of the Fourth Hokage.

(Watch me)

The two left to get started in the upcoming training.

(Goodbye Konoha see you in three years) Naruto thought.

A few feet away from the entrance to the village a shy Hyuga Hinata was watching the two ninjas leaving the village she was hiding behind a lamp post.

(Narutokun is leaving on his training so he can get stronger I have to get stronger too for him I will)

Shen then left running back to her house counting on the one person who can help her in her training her father Hyuga Hiashi. A couple of minutes later she arrived at the Hyuga compound she open the front door and she was so lucky to meet her father it seems he was waiting for her.

"Father" Hinata said while bowing.

"I'm glad you came Hinata I need to talk to you" Hiashi said in his usual serious voice.

"Father I need to talk to you too I have been wondering…." she didn't finish because Hiashi rudely interrupt her.

"I have decided I'm going to be training Neji he has potential to become even stronger than he is now"

Hinata stood quiet once again her father was abandoning her he never care for her he has always seen her as a weakling that wasn't capable of being a ninja. She try to hold her tears while gazing at her father she gather some of that hidden courage inside of her.

"Father please I want you to train me I want to become strong"

Hiashi glare at her with anger" you become strong don't make me laugh you will always be a weakling no matter how much you train you will never become strong once a failure always a failure"

Hinata's eyes widened those were Neji's cold words from the chunin exams she couldn't hold her tears anymore she started crying while her father look at her in pure disappointment that's when he saw someone standing at the front door.

"Yes can I help you?"

Hinata was still crying she didn't care who the person that just arrived was.

"I apologize Hiashi I was passing by when I heard you said those horrible things to your daughter" Genjuro said.

Seiryu saw the crying Hyuga and he was angry he glare at the head of the Hyuga clan with pure anger.

"You are Genjuro a ninja from the hidden mist village what is it that you want I don't have time to deal with you I have plans with my nephew"

"Hiashi did you really mean those words about your daughter being weak that she will never get strong?"

"That's none of your business Genjuro"

"Then I will make it my business I'm sorry to say this Hiashi but you must really hate her to think that negatively about her"

"What do you care its true training her was a waste of my time she is too weak she's worthless"

Hearing that Hinata cried harder by now Seiryu was trying to conform her but it was no use Hiashi's words were too much for her to handle.

Genjuro was now upset with the Hyuga's words" Hiashi is that what you think of her then allow me to give you a proposal"

Hiashi was puzzle" a proposal?"

"Yes give me the permission to take your daughter away from Konoha I will train her"

Hiashi snorted" you think you can make her strong that will never happen"

"Three years" Genjuro said in dead serious tone his blues eyes reflecting pure determination" give me three years and I will make her into the strongest ninja in the leaf village she will also be the strongest Hyuga in the entire clan even stronger than you"

Hiashi was still serious but he snorted" fine I will ask permission from the Hokage to allow her departure Hinata gather your gear and prepare to leave" with that he left.

Hinata has finally calm down she look at the two ninjas" why are you doing this?"

"Because I see that you have a great potential to become strong by the way my name is Meji Genjuro and this is my apprentice Suijin Seiryu"

"Hyuga Hinata" the shy Hyuga said while bowing.

"Hinata I hope you are ready to take a trip with us to the hidden mist village"

"Yes I guess"

"I'm glad to have another person training with me" Seiryu said in a cheery tone.

Hinata smile but she didn't know why she felt her cheeks heating up.

After an hour they were waiting in front of the Hyuga compound Hinata has pack her gear and they were currently waiting for her father. A few minutes later Hiashi came to them.

"I have talk to the Hokage and she has agreed to take my daughter with the purpose to train her since mist is one of our allies"

"Thank you Hiashi well we better get going let's go Hinata" he turn to see the Hyuga heiress looking at her father.

"Father I promised you I will become strong"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Hiashi said in a cold tone.

That comment made Genjuro and Seiryu piss.

"Let's go Hinata you will become strong I know you will" Genjuro said.

Hinata nodded and left with her new sensei and friend, Hiashi watch them leave.

(Stronger than me stronger than any Hyuga I want to see that she will always be weak)

While walking Hinata look at Genjuro with a smile.

"Thank you for taking me to train I am looking forward to train under you sensei"

"I'm glad you are glad looks like we are going to get along just fine"

"Hinata Genjuro sensei will make you strong believe me" Seiryu said with a smile.

"Yes Seiryusan I hope you are right"

Genjuro kept his eyes on the road ahead while thinking about Hiashi's harsh words.

(Once a failure always a failure we'll see about that Hiashi I will make you eat those words)

To be continued

Hey how was that first chapter I can't believe I have finally started writing my first Hinata fic please read and review NO FLAMES especially because I am not pairing Hinata with Naruto farewell.


	2. An ordinary day

Chapter 2 An ordinary day between master and apprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish Hinata was my girlfriend.

Fire country territory miles away from Konoha

Genjuro, Seiryu and their new traveling companion Hinata were traveling in a forest path somewhere in the fire country it has been a day since they left Konoha and already the Hyuga heiress misses the leaf village. She felt sorry for herself because she was so looking forward to her training that she completely forgot to say goodbye to her friends her teammates Kiba and Shino her jounin sensei Kurenai her family her younger sister Hanabi her cousin Neji and the rest of the rookie nine. She sighed knowing that it was too late there was nothing she could do how she was going to miss them but she has always believed that goodbyes are not forever so she will eventually see them again in three years and hopefully she will be a new and strong kunoichi.

Seiryu look at her with concern seeing that she was worry he gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Hinata you'll be fine the training is not so tough (actually its worst)" he said with a sweat dropped.

"Oh no Seiryusan I'm not worry about the training I'm just uneasy because I forgot to say goodbye to all of my friends at the village"

Seiryu sweat dropped (you should be worry about the training) he then smirk at her" homesick already Hinata?"

She blush while twiddling her fingers" I guess I'm worry that I'm going to be away from Konoha for three years I won't see my friends until then"

"Hey I promised you that with the training time will go a lot faster before you realize it three years have passed" Seiryu said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you Seiryusan" she said with a smile.

Genjuro smile at the two ninjas they were already getting along looks like it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship; he suddenly got serious while looking around the forest something was wrong. By now Seiryu and Hinata were well aware of the situation they were being watch and follow by an unknown group.

"Sensei?" Seiryu whisper.

"I know we are being follow Hinata see how many are they?" Genjuro whisper back.

She nodded while activating her byakugan her eyes looking around the forest" there's a lot of them more than twenty plus there are couple hiding their chakra signature"

"Bandits?" Seiryu said.

"Probably" Genjuro said (the ones hiding their chakra are experience fighters they must be missing nins)

"Al right boys you can all come on out now we know that you're all hiding" Genjuro said.

At that instant twenty five bandits emerge from the trees ready to fight the three ninjas.

"This is going to be easy" Seiryu said.

"Don't use your sword Seiryu these bandits are not a challenge use taijutsu only" Genjuro said.

"Yeah"

"Hinata fight like you always do" Genjuro said.

She nodded while getting into her gentle fist stance.

"KILL THEM" one of the bandits shouted.

The bandits charge at them only to be knock them in seconds bandits were hitting the ground getting beaten like a bad habit. Genjuro punch and kick another bandit while use a flying kick hitting three bandits in a row Hinata use her eight trigrams sixty four palms hitting over ten bandits. It was like Genjuro said these guys weren't a challenge without even breaking a sweat the trio defeated the bandits with ease.

"Al right the rest of you who are hiding your chakra come one out we defeated your pawns" Genjuro said while looking around the forest.

From the trees came four ninjas one was wearing a headband with the symbol of the grass village another had the headband of the waterfall village another had the headband of the rain village and the last one had the headband of the stone village.

Seiryu went to his back pack and took out his bingo book he open it and look back at Genjuro.

"Sensei they are D rank missing nins"

Genjuro sighed" not much of a challenge either oh well at least we can claim the money for defeating you guys"

"Hey don't underestimate us" said the stone ninja.

"Yeah we are stronger that we look" the rain ninja said.

The stone ninja form a hand seal.

"EARTH STYLE EARTHQUAKE JUTSU"

The ground started shaking but Genjuro was quick and perform a hand seal.

"ICE STYLE ICE PRISON JUTSU"

The four bandits were cover by a large dome of ice.

"Seiryu it's your turn now"

"Right" he said while forming a hand seal.

"WATER STYLE WATER EXPLOSION JUTSU"

Suddenly the dome of ice exploded in a burst of water killing the four missing nins Genjuro sighed.

"Like I said they weren't much of a challenge"

Hinata was in awe at the skills of the two she couldn't believe it in mere seconds they bandits and the missing nins were defeated.

(Amazing they are so strong their taijutsu is very impressive and to think that they didn't used their swords) Hinata thought.

"At least we'll get the bounty for the missing nins" Seiryu said.

"Yeah it never hurts to have some money well let's get going you two we are almost near to our destination" Genjuro said.

The two nodded and continued walking an hour later they arrived at an open space the sun was coming down and nightfall was approaching Genjuro put his back pack down along with Seiryu and Hinata's.

"We'll camp out for the night here I will made the fire and the food"

"Yes I guess I'm a little hungry" Hinata said.

"Oh then you'll love sensei's cooking Hinata it's the best"

Genjuro blush from the compliment" well that's what everybody said about my cooking I don't mind the compliments you know"

"But it's the truth sensei" Seiryu said while smiling.

"Flattering won't get you anywhere Seiryu you still had to take the special test"

Hinata blink looking puzzle" test what test?"

"Just a special test Seiryu has to take all right Seiryu just up ahead is the lake of the Behemoth good luck and showing him no mercy"

Seiryu nodded" yes sensei I won't let you down"

"Oh and Seiryu take Hinata with you so she can witness your moment of glory" Genjuro said in an amused tone.

"Okay come on Hinata"

Hinata nodded and left with the young ninja.

(I wonder how long it will take him to kill that fish.) Genjuro thought.

Minutes later the two ninjas arrived at a long lake it look very peaceful the water look like a shinny mirror from the calmness of the water.

"It looks beautiful" Hinata said while admiring the sight of the lake.

"Yes it is perfect spot for fishing"

"Seiryusan are you sure they are fish here I……" she look back at him and blush hard seeing the young teen taking off his vest" Seiryusan what are you doing?"

"Was it look like I'm doing I'm going in the water that's how I hunt fish especially this one" he then continued to take off his cloth by removing his cargo pants.

Hinata blush even more she immediately turn the other way so she couldn't see him, Seiryu was only now wearing his yellow boxers and Hinata was praying to Kami so she didn't faint like she usually do when she's near Naruto. Seiryu unsheathed his sword and went to the lake he swam a couple of feet from where Hinata stood until he was exactly in the middle of the lake. Hinata gulp before looking back at the lake where Seiryu stood it's a good thing he was far away or she will faint from seeing his body, she activated her byakugan to see if they were any fish in the lake but she saw none not a single one.

"Seiryusan they are no fish in this lake (which I find it very weird)"

"I know" came Seiryu's voice from the distance.

"Then why are you looking for fish here?"

"Oh you'll see this lake is the home to the mother of all fishes the Behemoth"

"What are you talking about?" she then gasp her byakugan eyes widened seeing a large shadow beneath the young teen" SEIRYUSAN THERE'S SOMETHING BENEATH YOU LOOK OUT"

"I know what it is I'm going to kill it" those were his last words before there was a huge splash from the water.

Hinata gasp in shock seeing the biggest fish she has ever seen the fish was over thirty feet long and it was as big as a mountain, she was dead worry for Seiryu who she saw he had a big grin on his face what was he thinking killing that thing he's crazy. The Behemoth open his giant mouth in a attempt to swallow the young ninja only to receive a cut in his mouth by Seiryu's sword, the fish growl in pain he then went underwater and Seiryu was able to grab on it. The fish went underwater while dragging the teen he then stab his sword in his stomach earning another growl of pain from the mighty Behemoth, Seiryu let go of the fish and swam back to the surface he then use his chakra on his feet to be able to stand in the water.

He grin seeing the giant fish injure from his attack and bleeding now that it was injure his moves will become slow he knew what to do, he took a quick glance at Hinata who was still shock at what she was seeing but for some reason she felt like blushing at the sight of the teen.

(Time to finish it)

He saw the Behemoth swimming at him at a slow pace due to his injuries he quickly formed a hand seal.

"WATER STYLE WATER PRISON JUTSU"

The Behemoth was now trap in a circular water prison it was over it was trap with no place to go Seiryu needed to deliver the finishing blow.

"WATER STYLE WATER CLONE JUTSU"

A water clone was created from the water of the lake.

"Finish it" the real Seiryu said to the clone.

The clone nodded and charge at the trap Behemoth he raise his sword high in the air and stab it at the top of his head, the Behemoth growl in pain but Seiryu water clone was far from over he form a hand seal.

"WATER STYLE WATER EXPLOSION JUTSU"

The water ran from his sword and inside the giant fish creating an explosion inside the fish it was over the Behemoth was dead from the water explosion on his insides. Seiryu dispel the water prison and then saw Hinata who was still shock at what she just saw a teen ninja just defeated a massive fish it was like David defeating the giant Goliath it proves that size doesn't matter after all. Seiryu saw that he was too far from reaching where Hinata was and there was no way he was going to try and carry the Behemoth all the way to the end of the lake so he did the most common way find an easy way to get there.

He made another hand seal.

"WATER STYLE TSUNAMI JUTSU"

Hinata gasp in shock seeing that Seiryu created a tidal wave he was on top of the giant fish riding it like it was a surf board he finally reach at the end of the lake next to him stood a wide eyed Hinata.

"See Hinata I told you I was going to kill it" he then saw that Hinata has fainted" what's wrong with her?"

He then look down and gasp seeing the reason why the Hyuga heiress fainted he blush hard he was butt naked it seems he lost his boxers when he was fighting the Behemoth.

(Oh crap)

He immediately went back to the lake and in a couple of minutes he found them and return, however seeing the large fish and the location of the camp fire where his master was he ask himself the next question.

"How the hell am I going to get the Behemoth all the way to the campfire great just my luck" he the look to the lake and smirk" looks like I will have to use another tidal wave"

"I'll take it from here Seiryu" Genjuro said walking towards him he then saw the unconscious Hinata" what happen to Hinata?"

Seiryu blush like a tomato " well sensei I……I was fighting the Behemoth and I guess I was so focus in the fight that I didn't realize that I lost my boxers in the process and she well…….." he blush again.

Genjuro's eyes widened" Seiryu she saw you naked" he then started laughing hard making Seiryu sweat dropped" oh by Kami she saw you naked poor Hinata the poor thing is going to be having nightmares for the rest of her life"

Seiryu frown at his master's comment" whatever sensei so how are you going to carry the Behemoth back to the camp fire?"

"Simple" he said while taking a scroll from his cape he open it next to the giant fish and made a hand seal.

"SEALING JUTSU"

In a puff of smoke the behemoth vanish and it was now printed in the scroll Seiryu sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah a summoning scroll why I didn't think about that?" he then dried himself and put his cloths back.

"If you're done Seiryu let's go back to the campfire the food should be ready by now please carry Hinata"

He nodded and carry the unconscious Hyuga on his back he blush in embarrassment he still couldn't believe that she saw him in his birth date suit.

(This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happen to me)

It only took them ten minutes to reach the campfire the food was ready Genjuro made some miso soup, Genjuro gave Seiryu a bowl and he took it without thinking he was hungry.

"Mmm delicious as always sensei" Seiryu aid while devouring the soup.

"Well yes someday I might teach you how to cook with perfection"

The two continued eating and Hinata slowly open her eyes as she began to smell the delicious aroma of food her stomach growl of course she was hungry she got up and look at Seiryu who was devouring his soup like there was no tomorrow, as soon as she laid eyes on him she turn the other way and blush she still couldn't get the image of the naked teen out of her mind.

"Well it's about time you woke up Hinata" Genjuro said as he offer a bowl of soup" here I heard your stomach growling and I thought that maybe you were hungry so eat up it's miso soup I made it myself"

Hinata smile while taking the bowl" thank you sensei" she pick her chopsticks and started eating" oh sensei this taste very good"

Genjuro frown" only good don't you mean extremely delicious"

She giggle" yes sensei it's extremely delicious"

"That's more like it people back at mist say it's the best miso soup they have ever tasted"

Hinata continued eating enjoying the delicious meal she forgot that Seiryu was next to her she blush while trying not to look at him while the black hair teen just sighed.

(Great after what happened she hates me now)

After they were done eating they prepare their sleeping bags it was to call a night.

"Goodnight Seiryu goodnight Hinata" Genjuro said

"Night sensei" Seiryu said.

"Night sensei" Hinata said.

"Night Hinata night Seiryu" Genjuro said.

Hinata didn't answer instead she turn the other way not look at him while blushing, Seiryu sighed as settle down on his sleeping bag and eventually fell asleep.

The next day they got their things prepare as they were ready to continued their journey back to the hidden mist village.

"All right you two we are going to continue traveling south from here we still have days to go before reaching mist a few miles from here there's a town well head there and buy food and supplies we will 

also spend the night in the inn after that we will continue traveling south it will take us exactly three days to reach mist so let's go"

The two teens nodded and continue traveling, the walk was pretty quiet they were hoping to run into more bandits at least they will have some practice to test their skill and kill the boredom. Hinata was still keeping her distance from Seiryu since last night little incident she didn't even dare to look at him straight in the eyes. Seiryu made a soft sigh he felt miserable ever since last night incident Hinata has been avoiding him and ignoring him it's like she hated him and he didn't blame her after what happened she had every reason to hate him. Genjuro saw the behavior the Hyuga heiress has been showing around his student and he could tell that it was all about what happened last night at the lake, he knew he had to do something so they can finally start talking to each other again after all they were going to training with him for three years so they needed to get along.

After two hours of walking they finally reach the town which it was kind of big and filled with lots of people.

"Well I'm going to the inn and seat our things and I'm also going to the hot baths so Seiryu Hinata give me you back packs I'll put them in your room why don't you two go have a look around the town here buy some food and weapons I'll see you two later" he gave them enough money to buy the things they needed and left.

"Let's go and buy the things Hinata" Seiryu said but the only thing Hinata was not look at him he sighed and they walk to a food shop.

While walking they saw all the kinds of games and foods they were selling they saw a lot of people enjoying the games and the food. Seiryu took a glance at Hinata and he couldn't take it anymore he needed to talk to her, her silence and avoiding him was killing him.

"Hinata I'm sorry for what happened last night at the lake I really am"

Hinata look back at him surprised" what are you talking about Seiryusan it wasn't your fault it was just an accident"

"Yeah and a bad one too I'm sorry I know you must hate me" Seiryu said softly.

"What no…..no of course not I….I don't hate you Seiryusan it was just an accident don't blame yourself"

"I felt bad because you weren't talking to me and you have been avoiding me since last night"

Hinata felt sorry for him" Seiryusan I'm sorry for avoiding you I didn't know you felt bad about it I'm really sorry"

"It's okay you don't have to apologize so we are still friends right?"

"Of course" Hinata said with a smile.

"Great because I don't want to lose your friendship Hinata never" Seiryu while giving her a smile.

Hinata was taken back by his sudden comment she blush a little while feeling very happy but something deep inside her trigger a warm feeling in her heart she didn't know what it was but it made her happy.

"Come on Hinata let's buy the things sensei wants us to get"

Hinata nodded and continued walking the crowded streets of the town, minutes later they arrived at a food shop they bought a few ingredients that Genjuro could use to cook one of his delicious dishes. After leaving the food shop they went to a weapon shop they bought a couple of kunais and shurikens and a couple of explosive seal along with explosive shurikens. After buying the weapons they decided to head to the inn and find their sensei, while walking the streets Seiryu saw one of the games about hitting a target with a couple of balls. But that's not what caught his attention it was one of the prizes shown in display it was a beautiful silver necklace with a round sapphire stone decorated on a silver circle around it.

Seiryu was captivate by the beauty of the necklace he must have it so he told Hinata that he was going to play the game and she follow him to where the game was. He gave his money to the owner of the game and picked three balls which were his three only chances to hit a target and win a prize. He needed to hit the target with the three balls so he could win the big prize which was the necklace he wanted to have so badly. Hinata watch as Seiryu took the balls and in a quick motion hit the three targets she was happy that he won. The game owner gave him the big prize the necklace he took it with pride and show it to the Hyuga heiress.

"What do you think Hinata?"

"It's very beautiful Seiryusan congratulations" she gave him a big smile while keeping her eyes on the beautiful necklace.

"Oh really you think it's pretty?"

"Yeah it is"

"Do you like it?"

"Oh yes I like it very much"

"Fine then close your eyes"

"Huh what for?" Hinata said puzzle.

"Thrust me Hinata close them" he smile at her.

"Okay" she closed her eyes.

Hinata felt something being put on her neck.

"Okay Hinata you can open them now"

When Hinata open her pale eyes she gasp seeing that she was wearing the beautiful necklace she look a the teen with a surprise look.

"Seiryusan I thought you were going to keep the necklace for yourself?"

"Nah I wasn't going to keep it in fact I bought for you" he smile at her.

"What for me but you won it" she said shock not believing what he told her.

"Yeah I won it for you it's a gift the necklace looks feminine so there was no way I was going to wear it and besides it looks very nice on you" he smile again at her.

For Hinata time seems to have stop she couldn't believe it for the first time in her entire life someone was giving her something she felt her heart skipping a beat not knowing why, her cheeks blush while giving the young ninja a warm smile.

"Thank you very much Seiryusan you don't know how much this means to me" she said while some tears escape from her pale eyes.

"I'm glad you like it now come on let's go back to the inn sensei is probably waiting for us"

She nodded while looking at her gift it was truly a beautiful necklace she will never forget this moment, when they arrived at the inn they saw Genjuro standing in front of the door to his room he wasn't wearing his white cape.

"About time you two got here I'm guessing you two are talking to each other again?"

"Yes sensei we are still friends" Seiryu said.

Hinata nodded while smiling.

"Good because I didn't wanted the two of you to stop being friends since I'm going to be training the two of you for three years so it's better to keep a better relation as friends are we clear?"

"Yes sensei" they said in unison.

"All right it's time for bed Hinata you're room is next door to mine and Seiryu"

"Yes sensei goodnight Seiryusan goodnight sensei" she bow before entering her room.

"Goodnight Hinata" Seiryu said before entering the room with Genjuro.

"Sensei thanks for letting me and Hinata walk through the town"

"No problem Seiryu now rest up we'll be leaving in the morning"

"Yes sensei"

Hinata has change her ninja uniform after taking a shower she put a long white shirt reaching to her ankles she got seated on her bed she smile taking off the necklace Seiryu gave her, she could stare at it forever it was truly beautiful it has become into a very prized possession she will forever treasure for the rest of her life. She carefully put it on the small table next to the bed she lied down and she got cover in the sheets, it wasn't long before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep while thinking about Seiryu.

(Thank you Seiryusan)

The next day they prepare their gear and left the inn they left the town and continued heading south until reaching the water country.

"Seiryu Hinata let's keep up the pace I want to get back to mist as soon as possible"

"Why is that sensei?" Seiryu said.

"Because I'm looking forward to continue my raining with you Seiryu and I'm also looking forward to train you Hinata" Genjuro said with a smile.

"Yes sensei me too" Hinata said happily.

Seiryu sweat dropped (she's going to regret saying that)

Genjuro smile while looking at the road ahead he took a quick glance at the Hyuga heiress and smile he could feel it she had potential and he will make her into a fine strong ninja.

(Hinata will get strong and she will show her ungrateful father how strong and what a great ninja she has become that's a promise)

To be continued

How strong will Hinata get will she even succeed in Genjuro's training so many questions so little time to answer them and so many chapters to go and to write anyway read and review I'm going to finish writing chapter 22 from the Ultimate tournament look forward to it farewell.


	3. The hidden potential

Chapter 3 The hidden potential

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because I don't have a choice

Water country territory

The three travelers were feeling relief that they have finally arrived at the water country it wouldn't be long now before reaching the hidden mist village, Hinata on the other had was feeling more happy than her sensei and friend she was getting anxious to start her training like a little boy on Christmas morning. She couldn't keep her enthusiasm she was just smiling while trying to walk normally instead of running she didn't know both Genjuro and Seiryu have already known of her happiness they could tell she was anxious and looking forward to the training Genjuro smile at her enthusiasm while Seiryu sweat dropped.

(I hope she can keep that enthusiasm sensei's training is no laughing matter)

"Were almost to the hidden mist village there's a small fishing port just up ahead we'll stop by there" Genjuro said.

"Why are we stopping there?" Seiryu said.

"Because I have to claim the money for killing the Behemoth"

"SenseI I was the one that kill the Behemoth"

"Yeah yeah let's keep going"

Seiryu sweat dropped (great he's going to take the credit for killing it I was the one that did all the work and even went through an embarrassing moment) he blush remembering the accident at the lake.

They reach the fishing port which was crowded with lots of fishermen it wasn't a surprise since it was the water country it was the place where they were lots of rivers and lakes the best places to find fish. Genjuro took his scroll and went to the man in charge of the port.

"Excuse me good man how much will you give me for the Behemoth?" Genjuro said.

The owner raised an eyebrow" what how much for the Behemoth well that fish is the most wanted in fisherman's list I'll say a lot of money I mean the freaking fish is as big as a castle"

"Really well I hope you have enough money my friend because I have capture the mighty fish" Genjuro said happy while Seiryu sweat dropped.

(Great I knew it he's taking the credit)

The owner look confuse" you slay the Behemoth" he then started laughing" yeah right and I'm the Mizukage hey fellows come here for a second and check this out"

Some of the fishermen came to where the owner was.

"Take a look at this guy he says he capture the Behemoth" the owner said while laughing.

The fishermen started laughing too while Seiryu and Hinata were sweat dropping they will be sorry for laughing.

Genjuro sighed" oh well I guess I will have to show you" he then bit his thumb and pour his blood on the scroll and form a hand seal.

"SUMMONING JUTSU"

POOF

In a large cloud of smoke all of the fishermen and the owner stop laughing once they saw the mighty fish laying dead in the ground they all gasp in pure shock.

"I…..I don't believe it he capture the Behemoth" the owner said shock.

"And don't worry it's not a genjutsu it's the real thing so how much are you going to pay me for it?"

Five minutes later

The trio left the fishing port and Genjuro was holding a large bag of money.

"Well this will be enough for the food and the weapons for three years of training"

"Sensei you took the credit for killing the Behemoth" Seiryu said in a pout.

"Not quite I secretly told the owner that it was you who defeated the Behemoth"

Seiryu blink" you did?"

"Of course Seiryu and it won't be long before fishermen start talking how the mighty Suijin Seiryu defeated the Behemoth the stories will be told in all of the fishing ports of the water country"

Seiryu smile while blushing and Hinata smile too.

"That's so nice of you sensei Seiryusan deserves the credit"

"She's right Seiryu you deserve the credit and it proves that you have gotten stronger since a year that I took you in and began training you"

"Thanks senssei" Seiryu said while smiling.

"Okay now that we have solve that it's time for a test" Genjuro said while he stop walking.

"What do you mean test sensei?" Hinata said.

"Well since we are almost to the mist village I want to take this opportunity to see what you're made of Hinata fight me and show me your strength"

Hinata was a little shock but she nodded" yes sensei"

"Here Seiryu take my sword I won't be using it" Genjuro said while tossing his sword to his student.

(This is it this is my chance to show sensei how strong I am I can't let him down I have to prove to him that I'm worthy of his training) Hinata thought as got into her gentle fist stance.

Genjuro took a taijutsu stance" I'm ready when you are Hinata"

She activated her byakugan and got ready to attack she will give him a good fight, while Seiryu was watching with a lot interest to see how strong the young Hyuga was.

Hinata charge at him with an open palm trust but Genjuro dodge it she then use a kick and he block it, he needed to be careful he knew about the Hyuga clan's ability to disable chakra points disabling their ability to use jutsu so he was going to dodge all of her attacks. Genjuro use a couple of punches only to be block by Hinata she then use a kick follow by a palm Genjuro barely dodge that palm. Hinata quicken her attacks while Genjuro was dodging and blocking, he counter with a barrage of punches and kicks she block all of them and she took a long jump landing behind him she launch a kick and Genjuro was almost hit by her attack, Seiryu was watching the fight in awe he couldn't believe Hinata was so strong she was holding her own against his sensei so far he smile at the Hyuga heiress strength.

Genjuro decided to use cunning in the fight he reach for his shuriken hostler and in a blink of an eye he threw a couple of shurikens at her Hinata reacted as she used kaiten rotation to block the shurikens. Genjuro gasp seeing Hinata behind him she charge at him with a couple of palm trusts, that's when he notice that it was a shadow clone the real Hinata was the one that finish using her rotation technique. It was two against two Genjuro smirk as he saw the two Hinata's charging at him, of course he knew which was the shadow clone so punch her sending her to the ground and she vanish in a cloud of smoke. His eyes widened when he saw her jumping towards him a palm trust he barely dodge it and Hinata use a low kick but he made use a back flip landing a few feet away from her.

Seiryu was still in awe at the way Hinata was fighting she was fighting with everything she had, she panted while keeping her guard up she needed to come up with a strategy to beat him. As for Genjuro he didn't look like he has broken a sweat against her he look at the panting Hyuga and laugh, Hinata felt a little hurt was he laughing because she wasn't strong enough she thought that for a moment she was really weak her father was right after all. She didn't wanted to cry not in front of her sensei that's when Genjuro stop laughing and gave her a big smile a smile that could tell that he was proud of her.

"Well done Hinata you gave me a nice workout I will give you an A for effort"

Hinata deactivated her byakugan and smile" thank you very much sensei"

"Well we better get going mist is around the corner" Genjuro said while getting his sword from Seiryu.

"You were amazing Hinata" Seiryu said with a smile.

The trio continued walking while Genjuro gaze at Hinata with a smile.

(I knew it she has potential Hiashi you fool you were so blind you didn't saw your daughters potential)

After an hour of walking they could see the mist all around the place, as they continued walking the mist grew thicker it was a sign that they were getting close to the hidden mist village. Hinata could barely see with all of the mist even with her byakugan she was still having problem to see through the mist, that is until she felt someone grabbing her hand. She blush at the contact that's when she saw Seiryu smiling at her she accepted that he hold her hand he was doing it so she didn't get lost on the way and Seiryu was from the mist village so he knew as well as Genjuro the way to the village. After a couple of minutes they arrived at a gate guarded by two mist ninjas when they saw Genjuro they bow to him and let them in a long with his two students.

Hinata was glad she was being accompany by Genjuro and Seiryu otherwise she would have been lost in the mist, she blush remembering that Seiryu was still holding her hand his hand was so soft and warm it only made her blush deeper. They were now walking a path where the mist was even thicker than ever now Hinata couldn't see a thing it was impossible she didn't know how Gejuro and Seiryu could tell if they were near the village with all this mist covering everything. Another couple of minutes and they were out of the mist Hnata was glad and that's when she saw that they were standing in front of the hidden mist village, the village was big and she could tell it was a beautiful village just by looking from far away. That's when she realized that Seiryu was still holding her hand she blush again they already left the huge mist so there was no need for him to keep holding her hand.

"Were finally here home sweet home" Genjuro said while inhaling" I miss the fresh smell of air from the village"

(Not so sweet for me) Seiryu thought.

"Um……Seiryusan……you…..can let go of my hand now" Hinata said while trying to get rid of her blushing on her cheeks.

Seiryu noticed he was still holding her hand and blush a little while scratching the back of his head" oh yeah of course sorry about that Hinata"

"It's all right Seiryusan"

"Well come along you two" Genjruo said as he continued walking towards the village.

They nodded and follow him until reaching the entrance to the village once they were inside the village Hinata some of the buildings and houses and they were very pretty the village look more beautiful than Konoha, Hinata felt like she was going to enjoy her stay here.

"Seiryu why don't you give Hinata a tour of the village I have to report to the Mizukage about what Tsunadesama told me" Genjuro said.

"Okay" came Seiryu's reply.

Genjuro left heading to the Mizukage's tower.

"Come on Hinata let me show you around the village"

"Okay" Hinata said sounding a little shy.

They walk the streets of the mist village and Hinata was in awe looking at the beautiful buildings it was truly a beautiful village. For the next hour Seiryu show her the different places to eat the best places to buy weapons and food and the best tourist attractions. Hinata was so happy seeing every place in the mist village; however there was something that was bothering her as they were walking the streets some of the people of the village were glaring at them more precise they were glaring at Seiryu she didn't know why but she thought about asking the teen later. Finally Seiryu lead Hinata to a big hill with a large tree they got seated and Hinat seeing the whole village from the hill.

"Wow it's very beautiful the view is amazing" Hinata said while seeing the view.

"This is my favorite spot in the village I come up here when I feel depressed"

"So it's your spot to relax"

"Yeah it is I was always depressed so I always come here"

"Huh why were you always depressed Seiryusan?" Hinata said worry.

"It's nothing really I guess I felt depressed that's all it's no big deal Hinata don't worry about it"

Hinata didn't quite believe him but she decided to leave it like that" Um……Seiryusan can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"While we were walking in the village the people were glaring at us why is that?"

She looked at him and for a moment Seiryu look depressed but he shrug it and smile at her.

"Well Hinata most of the villagers are very grumpy and they don't like seeing outsiders in the village but don't worry just ignore them in due time they will began to act nice to you"

Hinata felt like he was lying but she didn't wanted to make such a big fuss about it so she didn't said another word.

"Hinata you're going to become so strong everyone in Konoha we'll notice your strength even you're boyfriend" Seiryu said with a smile.

Hinata blush from the compliment" yes thank you Seiryusan" she then gasp a little" um…..Seiryusan I…don't have a boyfriend" she finish with a blush.

Seiryu was shock" what you don't have a boyfriend you're kidding right?"

"No I don't have one why do you find it so shocking?"

"Why?" Seiryu said with a raised eyebrow" well look at you you're very pretty"

Once again Hinata felt like time stopping all around her she couldn't believe what she just heard was she dreaming no one has ever told her that she was pretty not even her father or her sister has told her something like that. She has always thought that she was unattractive that she wasn't pretty like Sakura or Ino and no one in Konoha has giving her the compliment that she was pretty and of course the boys didn't even notice her as a pretty girl so she eventually believe she was not attractive. But Seiryu has told her that she was pretty she blush while she felt her heart skipping a beat she try to talk but no words would come out from her mouth she was too shock to say anything.

Seiryu was worry about her" um Hinata are you okay?" he started waving his hand back and forth so she could snap out from whatever she was thinking.

Hinata snap from her daze" yes Seiryusan what is it?"

"I was worry for a bit you stood quiet for a moment you look like you were in a trance"

"No I was just thinking that's all but I'm fine I'm sorry for making you worry"

"It's okay you know Hinata sensei's training it won't be easy he's very strict so please don't get scare about the training"

"Thank you Seiryusan but I already know that the training will be hard but I'm not going to give up"

"Yeah that's the spirit I'm not giving up either and I have been training with sensei for a year now"

"Yes I'm impressed how strong you have become in a year" Hinata said with a smile.

"And I'm going to keep getting stronger, no we will get strong together" he look at her with a smile.

"Thank you Seiryusan I hope you're right"

They stood quiet and continued to gaze at the view they watch the sun setting down until it was dark.

"Well we better get back it's getting late" Seiryu said.

Hinata nodded and left the hill with Seiryu.

"So Seiryusan where are we going?"

"Where else we are going to sensei's house he must be there already"

She nodded while continued walking she felt happy after seeing the mist village she felt like it was going to become a second home to her.

"Seiryusan thank you for showing around the village"

"No problem you're going to be staying here for three years so might as well show you around"

She smile nodded she was really going to love living here

After a couple of minutes of walking they finally reach a large house and Hinata was shock at sight of the house it look like a mansion but it wasn't as big as one, however the size was still impressive.

"Seiryusan is this sensei's house?" ask an awed Hinata.

"Yup it is pretty impressive sensei was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist so he had enough money to make a living"

She nodded although the house wasn't as big as the Hyuga compound she didn't have a problem with sleeping in this house. They went inside and when they reach the dining room there was a lot of food and Genjuro was sitting waiting for his two students.

"Glad you two could make it for dinner now eat up before it gets cold"

"Al right food" Seiryu said cheery and got seated follow by Hinata.

They started eating while Genjuro look at Hinata.

"Hinata tomorrow we start our training"

"Yes sensei"

After they eat dinner it was Seiryu's turn to do the dishes, Genjuro show Hinata to her room.

"This is where you will be staying Hinata"

"Thank you sensei I like it a lot"

"I suggest you get some rest because you will need it for tomorrow"

"Yes I will and sensei thank you once again for taking me as your apprentice I promised I won't let you down"

Genjuro smile" no Hinata you won't let me down" he then left closing her door.

A few minutes later she left her room to get a shower and then she went back to her room she change to her nightclothes she went to her bed and soon she was asleep she was going to the rest because tomorrow her training will begin.

Back at the kitchen Seiryu finish washing the dishes and Genjuro came to him.

"So how was the village?"

"The usual" Seiryu said softly.

"I see"

"Sensei please don't tell Hinata"

"Of course I won't tell her I will leave that to you"

"Thank you sensei in due time I might tell her but not now well goodnight sensei" Seiryu said while leaving.

"Goodnight Seiryu"

Genjuro smile as he saw his student going upstairs to his room.

(Seiryu even if you take your time to tell her I have a feeling Hinata will understand)

To be continued

Hey I'm back and now I seriously mean it I want to finish chapter 22 from the Ultimate tournament but don't worry I promised I will update this story frequently because I have lots of ideas for this story in the upcoming chapters please read an review farewell.


	4. The training begins

Chapter 4 The training begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto seriously I don't

Seiryu woke up took a shower and got dressed to begin the new day he knew very well today was Hinata's first day of training with Genjuro. He felt a little sorry for the Hyuga heiress the man was not going to go easy on her his training was hard and strict but it was worthy Genjuro will make her stronger within the three years. He left his room and meet Genjuro who smiled at him.

"Good morning Seiryu"

"Morning sensei"

"And Hinata has she woken up?"

Seiryu gulp knowing that she was still sleeping" no….sensei she hasn't"

Genjuro's smile turn into a scowl he march to her room and open the door seeing the Hyuga sleeping.

"HINATA WAKE UP" he shouted.

"Just five more minutes' mom" Hinata mumble in her sleep.

Genjuro growl" if you won't wake up then I have no choice" he then left the room while Seiryu was scare.

"Hinata please wake up you have to" Seiryu said while shaking her up.

"One more minute mom" she said in her sleep.

Seiryu gasp seeing Genjuro standing on the door way.

(Oh no too late)

"WATER STYLE WATER MISSILE JUTSU"

A splash of cold water hit the sleeping Hinata waking her up in the process she jump from her bed and hit the floor she was trembling from the coldness of the water Genjuro came to her with a smile.

"Good morning Hinata"

"Sen……se……sensei……what's……go……going…..on?" Hinata said while trembling.

"Well I call you so you wake up but you didn't so I use a water jutsu on you it's the best way to wake sleepy heads"

Hinata sweat dropped" why...do I…feel…..like I'm still tire?"

"Well it's a little early" Genjuro said.

Hinata got up and look at the window of her room and gasp seeing that it was still night" what sensei is still dark what time is it?"

"It's three o' clock in the morning"

"WHAT" she shouted in pure shock" it's too early to train"

"We are ninjas Hinata we always have to be on our guard because without knowing you were killed in your sleep and now I'm going to lay down a very important rule in the training what I say goes you will obey me and you will listen to me no matter what are we clear?"

"Yes sensei" she said while still trembling.

"Good now the first thing you will know about our training is that I already know your two weaknesses"

"My…..weaknesses"

"Yes Hinata your insecurity and your low self esteem but don't worry I'm going to change all that I have an exercise for you Hinata from this day forward every morning you wake up right after you take a shower you will look yourself in the mirror and you will say positive things like I am Hyuga Hinata I am a strong person I am confident of myself I am not a burden to friends and so and on are we clear?"

"Yes sensei"

"Al right now go take a shower practice the mirror exercise and meet us downstairs" Genjuro said while leaving.

Seiryu went to her" don't worry Hinata you will get used to him"

Hinata sighed" I will have to get used to the fact that I have to get up so early in the morning"

Seiryu chuckle" yeah that too I'll see you downstairs" he then left.

Hinata sighed it was going to be the beginning of a hard training she went to take a shower and right after she finish she look herself in the mirror and began practicing the exercise to raise her self esteem.

"I am Hyuga Hinata I am strong I won't be burden to my friends I can do it" she smile all of the sudden she felt strong she look at the mirror with more confident attitude" I will surpass my father I will become strong and protect those precious to me I will win"

She smile to herself she felt more confident like she could do everything she change back to her ninja uniform and went downstairs, Seiryu was already eating breakfast and she got seated next to him. Genjuro serve her a plate of scramble eggs and a slice of bacon and she gladly took it she was really going to need it for her training, meanwhile Genjuro was smiling to himself.

(When I'm done with Hinata she will be so strong that she will be an S class target in every ninja's bingo book)

"I'm done sensei" Seiryu said finishing his plate.

"Good Seiryu now wash your plate you have a lot to do the Mizukage gave me a couple of missions for you they all are D rank missions"

"What D rank missions those are baby missions" Seiryu whine.

"You will take them without arguing"

"But I thought I was going to train with Hinata?"

"You will once she reach where I left with you remember that she's beginning her training however I am expecting that she will reach where I left with you in less than a year"

Hinata was surprise by his statement the same with Seiryu.

(Sensei must really believe in me to think like that) Hinata thought.

"Al right Seiryu gather your gear you will being your missions now"

"Yes sensei" Seiryu said before going upstairs.

"If you're done with breakfast Hinata let's get going"

"Yes sensei"

Genjuro put on his white cape and left the house follow by Hinata she was a little anxious to begin but a little scare knowing that the training won't be a walk in the park. They were walking the streets of the village and Hinata saw that every people that pass by them they saluted Genjuro looks like he was pretty famous in the village.

"Sensei where are we going?"

"We are going to a training ground it's pretty huge there's enough room for training"

They finally reach the training ground and Hinata was shock the training ground was even bigger than the ones they had in Konoha.

"Al right before we begin with training I want you to know that I will be giving you more than just physical training you already know about your weaknesses well you are also going to receive some 

mental training or emotional training whatever you like to call it there is no point in training to become strong if you don't have confidence in yourself so for the next three years I will training you in the art of ninjutsu and your emotions also if you progress faster than I am anticipating I might give you something especial" he finish with a smile.

"Like what?" Hinata said in curiosity.

"That is a secret I will tell you depending how much you are progressing in your training now to begin our training I need to know what kind of element is your chakra nature"

"Chakra nature?"

"Yes Hinata you do know what chakra nature is right?"

"Um…yes Kurenai sensei has told me it supposed to be the chakra of your element depending what's the element you can perform jutsu's of that element only the most skill ninjas has more than one element"

"Very good Hinata you have been doing your homework yes you're right and that's what I want to know and to figure your element we use this" he then show her a piece of white paper.

"Sensei it's just a piece of paper"

"It looks like ordinary paper but it's really chakra paper by focusing your chakra the paper will tell you which element are you if it's earth it will crumble if its fire it will burn if its wind it will be cut in half and if its water it will get wet do you understand?"

"Yes sensei"

"Good now here focus your chakra" he gave her the piece of paper.

Hinata focus her chakra into the small piece of paper until it gets wet Genjuro smile.

"Well looks like your chakra nature element is water this makes things even better this training is for you Hinata"

"Why is that?"

"Because both Seiryu and myself are water element"

"Oh that's why you and Seiryu can use water element jutsus"

"Exactly but we can also do ice jutsus"

"So you can use two elements?"

"Well not quite water and ice is the same thing they are like sister and brother ice is basically frozen water they like the two sides of the same coin they are connected"

"I get it sensei does that mean I can use ice jutsus too?"

"Yup that's why I'm going to teach you every water and ice jutsu I will also teach you some genjutsus but first I want to know how good is your taijutsu follow me Hinata"

"But sensei aren't we going to train here?"

"Not today"

Hinata nodded and follow her teacher out of the training ground, after an hour of walking the forest path of the village they arrived at a long field. Hinata knew there was something wrong because she couldn't see a single thing the mist was too thick here she activated her byakugan and she could hardly see anything.

"I'm pretty sure that you try using your byakugan Hinata but unfortunately it won't help you here" Genjuro said.

"Sensei what is this place?"

"This is the place in the entire mist village where the mist is the thickest you can't even see your own hand this is where we will practice your tiajutsu"

"But I can't see"

"Exactly I want you to try to attack me and block my attacks"

"But sensei I can't even see you"

"That's the point of the raining not to rely on your eyes I can't see you Hinata but I know exactly where you are"

"How?"

"Focus your hearing Hinata forget about your eyes they won't help you here"

She nodded and got in her gentle fist stance Genjuro was right her eyes are useless the mist was too thick it could fool the byakugan so the only thing she could do was to rely on hearing. She focus her hearing trying to hear the movements of her teacher until she heard him behind her she strike a palm thrust hitting him but he was replace by a splash of water it was a water clone jutsu. Suddenly she was push to the ground.

"Focus Hinata again"

She nodded and went back to her stance trying to hear his movements but she kept on hearing his voices it was obvious he was using water clones to make things harder she was a sitting duck because he knew where she was. She was push again to the ground she got back up and kept hearing his voice and yet she was push again this wasn't an easy training exercise. The point of the exercise is to use hearing 

to the maximum dodge all of the attacks and counter but she could tell she was surrounded by a lot of water clones she even thought that the real Genjuro might not even be here with her. She was push again and she tried to dodge all of the attacks but she was outnumbered and kept on being push, she has been in the exercise for over four hours and she was already getting tire this exercise was a real challenge. She was about to try to charge at one of the clones when Genjuro caught her wrist surprising her.

"That's enough Hinata you're tire you must be thirsty there's a river not so far from here I'll take you there"

"I'm sorry sensei I fail" Hinata said while trying to hold her tears.

"Huh what do you mean you fail this is the first time you're doing the exercise I wasn't expecting you to do it like a professional you are going to do the exercise again and again until you are the best are we clear?"

"Yes sensei"

"Let's go to the river"

Genjuro lead her away from the misty field until reaching a large river he took his canteen and refill it.

"Here Hinata drink"

Hinata drank the water and in seconds she empty the canteen.

"You really were thirsty Hinata"

"I'm sorry sensei"

"It's okay no need to apologize I'll give you more" he went to the river to refill his canteen again.

"Sensei you were using water clones to make the exercise harder"

Genjuro smirk" well of course it will be too easy if didn't use them"

"But the exercise is already hard even if it was only you"

"Hinata the point of the exercise is to use the potential of your hearing sight isn't everything you have to think yourself if you were blind and you only have to rely on your other senses and hearing is one of the fundamentals senses along with smell you have to focus your chakra on your ears and listen to every movement made"

Hinata blink" focus my chakra on myears?"

"Yeah you focus the chakra on your feet so you can walk on the water and for climbing trees so you can do the same thing with every part of your body so why does it surprise you about focusing chakra on your ears?"

"I…I guess it never occurred to me"

"Here Hinata do you want more water?"

"its okay sensei I'm fine I…..I will like to try the exercise again"

Genjuro smile" all right let's see if you learn anything"

Once again they reach the misty field Hinata went back to her gentle fist stance.

"I'm ready sensei"

"Very well"

Hinata did as Genjuro told her she focus her chakra on her ears and she could hear the footsteps of all the water clones that were about to ambush her she decided to close her eyes since there was no point in using them in this type of exercise. One water clone attack her and she mange to dodge him and counter, more clones came after her and she dodge a couple and counter but she was caught by two of them and she was send to the ground. She got back up and continued focusing her chakra on her ears she could hear more footsteps heading her way she could tell it was a lot of clones she did the first thing that went her mind she used kaiten rotation to beat all of the clones or so she thought more of them came at her and she was beaten by the remaining water clones.

Senjuro came to her with a smile" good job Hinata you are learning rather quickly"

Hinata smile" thank you sensei"

"You used your hearing well and the way you used kaiten at the right moment to beat the clones that was impressive"

"Thank you sensei"

"Now you must be hungry I'll take you to eat my treat" he took her hand to help her leave the misty field.

They have left the field and they were heading back to the village.

"Um….sensei how can you see in that filed with all the mist it will take a lot of practice to know that area well"

"You're right Hinata I have been training in that field for years so I know it pretty well"

(For years?) Hinata thought while looking at him (but sensei doesn't look that old)

She stop her thinking seeing that they enter to a restaurant they took their seats and a couple of minutes later they were greeted by a young woman who seems to be in her late teens she had long black hair and brown eyes she was wearing a waitress dress so she was an employee of the restaurant.

"Oh hello Genjurosama what can I get you?"

"Hey Subaru I want you to meet Hinata she's my new student"

"Nice to meet you Hinata I'm Subaru I work here at the boiler grill"

"It's very nice to meet you Subarusan" Hinata said while bowing.

"Please Subaru give us two curry but not too spicy"

"Coming right up" Subaru said while leaving.

"Thank you sensei for treating me to lunch"

"No problem keep improving in your training and I will keep treating you to more food"

Hinata smile while they continued waiting for the food, after fifteen minutes Subaru arrived with their plates.

"Thank you Subarusan"

"Thanks Subaru put it in my tab" Genjuro said.

Subaru nodded and left leaving the two to eat their plates Hinata of course she was hungry so she ate faster than usual Genjuro chuckle he couldn't help it if the Hyuga was hungry after over fours of training and it was just only the beginning. Hinata finish her plate with a big smile and Genjuro was also done with his plate.

"How are you feeling Hinata?"

"Like I want to continue with my training"

"Good I like your enthusiasm well let's continue but this time we are going to do a different exercise but this time it will be a lot easier than the last one"

"Really sensei"

"Yeah it's easy now come along"

They left the restaurant until they reach the gates of the village.

"So what's the exercise sensei?"

"Well Hinata one of the key elements to get strong is to increase your speed if your speed increased you can beat the enemy faster the faster you get the deadlier you become in your skills, so this is your exercise I want you to run ten laps to the mist village"

Hinata gasp" what…..ten laps to the whole village"

"Yup and if you succeed you will do twenty laps"

Hinata sweat dropped but nodded" yes sensei"

She left to begin her second exercise and Genjuro smile seeing the Hyuga leaving.

(It has been her first day training and I can sense she is getting stronger)

Hinata started running as fast as she could after she did the first lap she was tire she focus the chakra on her legs to run faster. After three hours Hinata has successfully run ten laps toe the village but she was dead tire she collapse on the ground while Genjuro went to her with a big smile.

"Good job Hinata you must be tire why don't you go to the hot baths you will feel much better"

The only thing the Hyuga heiress did was give a big relief smile.

Hinata arrived at the hot baths and she immediately took off her clothes and merge into the hot water with a huge sigh of relief she felt like melting from the relaxation it was her first day training and she already feels like she has been training for months. Seiryu did told her the training was not easy and she knew that too but she never thought it will be this tough. She sighed as she continued to enjoy the hot bath looks like she will continue to come to hot baths while she continues to train. After a few hours of relaxing in the hot baths it was night already she met up with Genjuro and he told her to call it a day so they went to his house Hinata could not be so relief but she knew tomorrow was going to be another day.

When they went arrived at the house Hinata went upstairs ignoring the fact the Genjuro was going to cook dinner Seiryu was back from doing his missions he follow her to her room.

"Hey Hinata aren't you going to wait for dinner?"

"No thanks Seiryusan I'm not hungry"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" she then got seated on her bed.

Seiryu smirk" so Hinata how was your first day of training?" he then look at Hinata and saw that she was sleeping.

He smile looks like she was too tire from the training that she felt asleep he took the sheet and cover Hinata with it he left the room but not before taking another glance at her.

"Goodnight Hinata"

To be continued

Looks like Hinata has ways to go before getting stronger I'm already working on the next chapter so please read and review farewell.

Next chapter Genjuro's gift


	5. Genjuro's gift

Chapter 5 Genjuro's gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

It has been three months since Hinata started her training and she has been progressing little by little first her taijutsu had gotten better thanks to the training in the misty field that she has proven a little since the first time she started. Her ninjutsu has also gotten a little better Genjuro has been teaching her all water element jutsus and all ice element jutsus. But the most that she has progress is her personality ever since she started doing the mirror exercise her self esteem has been increasing and her confidence has been growing. She was now sparing with Genjuro in the training ground while Seiryu was watching the match he was glad he didn't have any missions to do today so he could enjoy watching the training.

Genjuro launch a fist at Hinata but she block it he send a kick and she dodge it that's when he realized the stance the Hyuga was she was going to use her eight trigrams sixty four palms. Seiryu was shock Hinata actually caught Genjuro off guard or that's what they thought, Hinata launch all of her sixty four palms but Gejuor dodge them knowing if he gets hit he's chakra points will be block. Genjuro grin Hinata was learning so he decided to take it to the next level he ran to the lake ahead in the training ground and pretty soon Hinata was following him. Seiryu was cheering for Hinata knowing what his sensei had in mind, Genjuro charge at her with a punch but Hinata dodge it he made a back flip and quickly made a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU"

Hinata gasp seeing the water dragon coming her way she quickly made a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER WALL JUTSU"

A water wall arise from in front of her and block the water dragon, Genjuro wasn't going to be beaten that easily he made another couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER VORTEX JUTSU"

Hinata saw a large hole forming in the water she made a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE TSUNAMI JUTSU"

Genjuro's eyes widened seeing the large tidal wave it was about hit him, he saw Hinata standing on top of the tsunami making a couple of hand seals.

"ICE STYLE ICE SPIKES JUTSU"

The tidal wave was frozen and it was cover by ice spikes Genjuro was about to get hit by the ice spikes while Seiryu was in awe she was about to defeat him, Hinata panted was it over did she won or so she thought as Genjuro appear next to her. Hinata immediately saw him and hit him with a gentle fist palm hitting him he hit the icy ground of what was the lake since it was frozen by Hinata's ice jutsu.

Seiryu went to his teacher.

"Sensei are you okay?"

Hinata went to him too she was worry.

"Sensei are you okay I didn't hit you that hard right?"

Genjuro got up with a huge lump on his head he had a goofy look on his face.

Sensei are you okay?" Seiryu said worry.

"Huh who's sensei?" Genjuro said in a daze snapping back to his senses" oh Seiryu Hinata sorry about that but I hit the ground pretty hard my head hurt like hell"

"I'm sorry sensei forgive me" Hinata said while bowing.

"Forgive you why would I forgive you, you were amazing you combine the tsunami jutsu with the ice spikes jutsu that's what I call a killer combination in fact I'm proud of you Hinata you see this lump on my head it represents how proud I am of you so how big it is I have a headache the size of the water country"

"Sensei we should stop the training for today if you have a headache" Seiryu said.

"Yeah I agree with you, you guys must be hungry here go buy some food I'm going to buy an ice bag and a bottle of aspirins good job Hinata" he said while leaving the training ground he smile to himself.

(Hinata you don't know how close you were to beat me you will get even stronger)

"Come on Hinata let's eat"

She nodded they left the training ground while walking in the streets of the village Hinata told Seiryu that she wanted to eat at the boiling grill it was her favorite place to eat. They arrived at the place and took their seats Subaru went to them and Hinata greeted her during the past three months she has become good friends with the waitress. It only took a few minutes for Subaru to arrive with their plates she then saw how Hinata and Seiryu were talking so happily together she smirk she decided to tease Hinata a little.

"So Seiryu is Hinata your girlfriend?"

The question made both Seiryu and Hinata blush while she giggle.

"I'm sorry I was just kidding"

Seiryu clear his throat" Subaru we are just friends we are training together with sensei"

"Yeah I know Genjurosama told me about it"

"Well Hinata we better get back to senseis place"

"Yes thank you for the food Subarusan"

"No problem you guys are always welcome here even you Seiryu"

Seiryu smile at her comment he gave her the money and left the restaurant ignoring some of the glares he was receiving from some of the people in the restaurant although Hinata didn't notice. When they got back to Genjuro's house they saw him putting the ice bag on his lump and taking a few aspirins.

"Sensei were back" Seiryu said.

"Good because I have to talk to Hinata"

Um….sensei I'm sorry about the lump I really am" Hinata said.

"No it's all right Hinata what I want to talk to you about it's about the secret I told you when you started training you remember right?"

"Yes I remember"

"Well I'm going to give you something important this is a prized treasure but I know that you deserve it for your progress in the training" he then took long staff wrap in a cloth well it look like a staff.

"Sensei what is this?"

"Wait a minute sensei are you going to give her…….." he pause he was too shock to say another a word.

"Yeah Hinata this is my gift to you" he handed her the wrap cloth weapon.

Hinata took off the cloth and she was surprise it was a sword the handle was color blue with gold dots she unsheathed the sword a little and saw that the blade was color blue like the ocean and the sky.

"Sensei it's very beautiful" Hinata said.

"This is a very special sword Hinata its one of the seven great swords of the hidden mist Undine"

"Undine?" Hinata said while looking at the mighty blade.

"Yes it was name after the water spirit that resides in the water country well it's a legend that it was Undine the one who bless the land with endless supply of water and thus the land was given the name the water country and also this sword is no ordinary sword there is another reason why it was named Undine the sword has the power of the element of water"

"So the sword has the ability to release water" Hinata said impressed at the sword.

"Yes the sword is deadly if you learn to use it" Genjuro said.

"But sensei I…I don't know how to use a sword"

"And what do you think I'm here for that's the secret I told you I'm also going to teach you how to use a sword you will become a great ninja and a great sword user"

Hinata smile" thank you sensei I promised you I will treasure this sword for the rest of my life"

"Good I wouldn't wanted any other way"

"But sensei what about Seiryu why didn't you give him this sword?"

Hinata its okay I already have a sword" Seiryu said while sheathing his sword.

Hinata saw that Seiryu's sword the handle was colored black but the blade was color white like the snow.

"Seiryu also has a sword that is one of the seven swords of the mist Celsius"

"Celsius?" Hinata said.

"According to legends Undine had a sister named Celsius which was the spirit of ice unlike Undine she resided in the land of snow but she was always with her sister so she stay most of the times in the water country that's why water and ice are connected because it represent the bond of sisters that Undine and Celsius had"

"Wow I didn't know it was like that so Seiryusan's sword has the power of ice right"

"Yup and like you I know he will master the sword he still needs a lot to learn before becoming a great sword user"

Hinata nodded and she made a long yawn.

"You okay Hinata you look like your sleepy" Seiryu said.

"I'm okay Seiryusan I'm just a little tire"

"You should go to bed even if it's the afternoon" Genjuro said.

"Thank you sensei and thank you for giving me the sword I will take good care of it"

"No problem just get some rest" Genjuro said.

Hinata nodded and went upstairs to her room while Seiryu was in deep thought.

(Why is Hinata tire so early in the afternoon maybe she's not getting enough sleep sensei wake us up at three o' clock in the morning but still)

Night fell on the village and everything was quiet at Genjuro's house Seiryu woke up to get a glass of water, when he left his room and he gasp a little seeing Hinata leaving her room wearing her ninja cloths. He didn't know why she was awake and fully clothed it won't be for another couple of hours before Genjuro awakens and start their training. He decided to follow her she has left the house and headed into the streets of the village; he still didn't know why she was leaving so early at night. He followed her all the way to a forest where there was a large waterfall, he realized he lost sight of her he didn't go too close to the waterfall just stood and waited.

He knew Hinata was here until he saw a shadowy figure standing in the middle of the waterfall, he went hide in some of the bushes nearby. He saw that the figure began to move in a familiar way he started to see chakra gathering in her hands, her moves were so graceful and perfect. He needed to see who she was he slowly and carefully walk towards the waterfall when he saw something that caught his eyes, he gasp seeing some familiar clothing near the water fall he blush hard knowing who was the person at the waterfall.

(Dear Kami its Hinata and she's naked I have to get out of here now before she sees me)

He carefully walk out of the waterfall before he accidentally trip on a rock Hinata gasp noticing that there was someone out there she went to hide in one of the bushes since she wasn't wearing anything.

"Hinata I'm sorry I didn't meant to interfere on whatever you were doing so I'll leave you alone bye" Seiryu said embarrassed he was about to leave.

"Wait Seiryusan its okay you don't have to go"

"No I will leave you so you could get dressed I'll see you later" he then left running while blushing.

Hinata blush remembering that she was naked she immediately got dressed and left hoping to see Seiryu and she did he had his head burry on a tree.

"Um….Seiryusan are you okay?" she said worry.

He turned to look at her and sighed in relief seeing that she had her clothes back on he didn't wanted to pass through another embarrassing moment.

"Hinata I'm sorry about spying on you I kind of was following you"

"It's okay Seiryusan"

"So what were you doing?"

"I…..I……well I was trying to create my own technique"

Your own technique?"

"I want to create my own technique in the gentle fist style"

Seiryu was surprised" can you do that?"

She blush" well I'm trying to"

"Then I guess you will do it Hinata you may not aware of it but during these past three months you have become strong so eventually you will create your own technique"

Hinata smile while blushing a little" thank you Seiryusan I hope you're right"

They left the forest and return back to Genjuro's house Hinata went back to her room but not before saying goodnight to Seiryu, he went back to his room when he notice someone behind him.

"She really is impressive"

Seiryu saw Genjuro looking at Hinata's door.

"Hey sensei have you been awake all this time?"

"No I just woke is Hinata done with her secret training?"

"Yeah" Seiryu said while gasping" hey wait a minutes sensei you knew she has been sneaking out all this time?"

"Of course I know what she's trying to do and I think she will do it because her determination is stronger than anything"

"Well sensei I'm going back to bed goodnight"

"Rest up tomorrow I will begin to teach Hinata how to use a sword I might need you to help me"

"Al right now that's more like it of course I will help Hinata goodnight sensei"

"Goodnight Seiryu"

Seiryu left to his room and close the door Genjuro smile while returning to his room the training was going exactly as he thought it would go.

The next day they have waken up eaten a healthy and good breakfast courtesy of Genjuro and they left towards the training ground, Hinata of course brought her new sword Undine with her since Gnejuro will be teaching her how to use a sword today. Seiryu join them at the training ground Hinata unsheathed Undine facing her teacher but she saw Genjuro was not holding his own sword but a wooden sword.

"Well Hinata let's begin your sword training"

"Um…sensei why do you have a wooden sword aren't you going to use your real sword?" Hinata said.

"What's wrong Hinata you don't like a wooden sword oh I get it you think you have the advantage because I have a wooden sword and you have a real sword I guess it's pretty obvious that a real sword can cut a wooden one now come at me Hinata"

Hinata nodded and charge at him with her sword but Genjuro easily trip her with his wooden sword she felt to the ground along with her sword.

"Of course if you don't have any skills in how to use a real sword then you will beaten by the one who has the wooden sword this is the first lesson I will teach you about using a sword remember that is not the sword who's powerful but only the person who wields it don't forget that"

Hinata got up and nodded" yes sensei"

"Now you must know that a sword is like a extent of yourself its part of you so you have to use it in every way you can whether you are fighting a strong opponent or a weak one now follow my movements"

Hinata nodded and follow all Genjuro's moves with a sword and she was impressed by his skills he was impressive with a wooden sword she began to imagine how good he was with his real sword. Seiryu continued to watch Hinata and his teacher practicing he chuckle a little seeing that Hinata was having problem with using a sword it was her first time using one so he didn't blame her but in time he knew she will learn and become a good sword user. Their sword training lasted for five hours and Hinata was tire she has found out that sword training was tougher than the other training exercises Genjuro has given her.

"Al right Hinata that will be all for today"

"Thank you sensei" Hinata said while bowing.

"You weren't so bad for your first time Hinata but you will get better in time" Seiryu said.

"Thank you Seiryusan"

"Now Seiryu come it's your turn now"

"Yes sensei" Seiryu went to him and unsheathed his sword Celsius" oh and sensei use your real sword"

"Confident are we no I will use the wooden sword it will be enough of a challenge for you"

"Whatever you say sensei" Seiryu said as he went into a fighting stance.

Hinata was watching as the two were about to start their sword sparing, when they started Hinata was in awe the way they weren't fighting it was amazing Seiryu was really good with a sword after all he has been training with Genjuro for only a year. Seiryu charge at him with a sword trust but Genjuro block it with his wooden sword Hinata was impressed even with the strike that Seiryu launch the wooden sword didn't show any signs that it will break. Genjuro attack him with his wooden sword and Seiryu block it in 

an instant, they continued to clash their swords for hours until Genjuro call it a day while Hinata was still in awe the performance that both has shown.

"What do you think of that sensei?"

"Seiryu I'm impressed you have gotten better in your skills and pretty soon Hinata you will be good in using a sword too"

"Thank you sensei"

"Let's call it a day for today" Genjuro said.

"Sensei I want to go to the hot baths" Hinata said.

"Al right Hinata we'll be heading back to my house don't be late for dinner"

"I won't"

The two left the training ground while Hinata left heading to one of her favorite spots in the village the hot baths. She arrived at the hot baths and took off her clothes while wrapping her body with a towel and went to the women's section of the baths, she took off her towel and lie down on the relaxing hot water. She smile to herself so far she has been doing well in her training she has master a couple of elemental jutsus she has gain a confidence boost thanks to the mirror exercise and now she has gain a new weapon a sword and not just any sword a magic sword. She sighed sword training was going to be tougher she didn't put much an effort when she started with Genjuro but it will take time for her to use a sword properly.

She started thinking about Naruto and smile thinking of the blond ninja.

(I wonder how Narutokun is doing he must be training hard just like me)

After an hour she left the hot bath she dry herself with the towel and got dressed she smile with pride as she took her sword Undine and strap it around her back since the sheath of the sword had a small rope. She left the hot baths and walk to the streets of the village some of the villagers were greeting her or smiling at her since they have known her for the three months she has been training so far. While walking she began to think about her training she knew she was going to get stronger with Genjuro's training and now with her sword training at hand she was going to get even stronger.

(I won't let sensei down I will get strong that's a promise and I won't go back on my word because that's my ninja way)

To be continued

Wow first Hinata gets training from a strong ninja who used to be one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist and now she has a sword looks like things are getting interesting for Hinata. Al right to the readers I am not going to rush things I want to focus on Hinata's training her friendship with Seiryu and of course Genjuro I will be focusing on his past too that's what's in store in the upcoming chapters before I get to the three year time skip and the other couples farewell.

Next chapter: cooking training and emotional training


	6. Cooking training and emotional training

Chapter 6 Cooking training and emotional training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

It was just an ordinary day at the hidden mist village but in Genjuro's house it was a little different because today Hinata didn't have any training with Genjuro, however she and Seiryu had a training exercise different that their usual exercise. The place for the exercise was in the kitchen and in front of them was a very hungry Genjuro who' stomach was growling like a wild beast. The point to the exercise was simple they had to cook a delicious meal and worthy for their hungry teacher. Hinata was making some miso ramen while Seiryu was making bbq pork both of them were giving it everything they got on the cooking In order to please their teacher.

Genjuro was feeling his hunger rising with the great smell and the look of the food he was losing control and his stomach was growling even more he couldn't hold it anymore he was really hungry.

"Seiryu Hinata I'm starving so please HURRY UP"

The two teens nodded and continued with their cooking it only took a couple of minutes for the food to be ready and Genjuro was desperate, they brought him the two plates while Genjuro was ready to devour the food. Genjuro smell the great taste of the miso ramen and it was the first plate to go he blush while his eyes were shinning he has never thought he will taste something so heavenly.

"Hinata this food was delicious I never tasted anything like it you will make a good wife someday"

Hinata blush at the compliment she couldn't help but to feel embarrassed the fact that he said she will make a good wife made her blush even more.

"Sensei please try to my cooking" Seiryu said in a anticipated.

"Al right since I have enough room to taste your food Seiryu" Genjuro said while eating a piece of the bbq pork.

Seiryu waited in anticipation he couldn't wait for his teachers reaction of his cooking when suddenly he saw Genjuro's face turning green he thought that maybe it was a good sign that he like the food or so he thought. Genjuro felt sick after tasting the pork he felt like throwing up he then went and throw up in the kitchen sink both teens sweat dropped at the sight.

Genjuro was feeling better now it was the worst cooking he has ever tasted he didn't approve that one of his students cook so poorly he glare at the nervous Seiryu.

"Seiryu YOU FAIL"

Seiryu began to sulk in a corner" I knew it sensei you don't like my cooking"

"Of course I don't like it it's the worst food I have ever tasted I bet not even the rats will eat such horrible food"

Seiryu felt worst a raining cloud appear and started raining above him while Hinata felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry to say this Seiryu but your cooking is bad you can't become a strong ninja if you're cooking skills are a disgrace I can't believe you're my student"

"I get it sensei I cook bad" Seiryu said depressed.

"Well I better get going I have some duties to attend to Hinata we'll continued with the training later" he then left the house.

"Seiryusan I'm very sorry" Hinata said trying to conform him.

"It's okay Hinata I may be skilful when it comes to be a ninja but when it comes to cooking I suck"

"Don't say that Seiryusan"

"But it's true I'm the worst cook in the whole world"

Hinata have had enough she wasn't going to keep listening to this nonsense she went to Seiryu and made him look into her eyes.

"Seiryusan that's enough if you keep thinking like that you will believe it yourself you have to be positive believe in yourself have confidence"

"But I"

"No buts it's time to be positive now come on" she took his hand and led him upstairs.

"Hinata where are you taking me?"

Hinata took him to the bathroom and made him look into the mirror.

"Um..Hinata what are we doing in the bathroom?"

"Seiryusan I want you to practice the mirror exercise talk positive about yourself with cooking"

"What good will that do?"

"Just do it Seiryusan"

Seiryu sighed" fine" he look at the mirror" I will be a great cook I can do it my cooking skills are very sharp I'm the best cook there is"

"How do you feel now?" Hinata said.

Seiryu smile" hey you know what I feel better now but it won't change the fact that I'm not good at cooking"

"It will once I teach you to cook" Hinata said with a smile.

Seiryu blink" what you teach me Hinata do you mean it?"

"Of course"

Seiryu eyes were shinning while blushing" oh Hinata you are the best all right let's do it"

"Okay but first let's buy the ingredients we are going to surprise sensei"

"Let's go then"

The two left the house and went to the streets of the village little did they know that they were being watch by Genjuro who was hiding using a genjutsu he smile at the two.

(Good girl Hinata teach Seiryu to be a good cook)

They arrived at a market and bought the necessary ingredients for the mean Seiryu wanted to make bbq pork again for Genjuro hoping that this time he doesn't throw up, they pay for the ingredients and left the market while Seiryu was happy with Hinata helping him he will become a good cook. They arrived at Genjuros house and they started on the cooking lesson, Hinata told Seiryu every detail about cooking every step to make a good plate while Seiryu listen to her everywhere. They didn't know that they were being watch by Genjuro who was still using a genjutsu he smile seeing his two students working together and he admitted that they look cute together. After paying attention to Hinata Seiryu cook the bbq pork and after a couple of hours he was finally done.

Genjuro smell the scent of the bbq meat and it made his mouth water it was delicious and all of the sudden the scent of the food trigger his hunger and his stomach by making it growl. Both Seiryu and Hinata gasp hearing the loud growl Genjuro decided to drop his genjutsu and the two teens saw him with a innocent smile on his face.

"What sensei you have been here this whole time" Seiryu said.

"Yes Seiryu I was I have been keeping an eye of the two of you Seiryu I was expecting that Hinata will help you to cook I wanted to see how well the two of you work together and I was right all along you two make a great time"

"Thanks sensei" Seiryu said.

"But enough of that" Genjuro while his mouth was watery" I want to taste the bbq pork you made this time"

"Oh yes here you go sensei" Seiryu said while cutting the pieces and offering a plate to him.

Genjuro pick his chopsticks and started eating the meat he was shock Seiryu gulp thinking if he fail again but he earase the thought when he saw Genjuro blushing with dreamy eyes.

"Seiryu this is the most delicious bbq pork I have ever tasted"

"Really sensei you like it?"

"Like it I love it you really outdone yourself Seiryu"

Seiryu while blush while scratching the back of his head" thanks sensei but I could have never done it without Hinata she is the real master of cooking thanks Hinata"

Hinata blush from the compliment while twiddling her fingers" thanks Seiryusan but I'm not really that good at cooking"

"Are you kidding Hinata you are the best when it comes to cooking" Genjuro said.

"Yeah you are simply the best" Seiryu said while smiling at her.

Hinata blush like a tomato she was really embarrassed" um….thank you very much"

"Well I'm glad that you two know about cooking even the most skillful ninjas have to know about cooking now Hinata it's time to start our other exercise but first Seiryu it's your turn to clean the house start by sweeping I want to see my face shining on the floor"

Seiryu sighed" yes sensei" he then left to get the broom.

"So what is our next exercise sensei?" Hinata said.

"It's a simple exercise Hinata it won't be anything physical but rather more emotional now Hinata I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to give me an honest answer okay?"

Hinata nodded" yes sensei"

"Good now have you ever being angry?"

Hinata was surprise" what do you mean sensei?"

"You heard me Hinata have you ever gotten angry?"

"I…….I guess I haven't"

"So you have never felt any anger or hatred towards someone?"

"No I haven't I guess there is no one that I don't hate"

"Are you sure Hinata there is no one you don't hate?"

"No sensei there isn't anyone"

(This is going to be a little tought) Genjuro thought.

"Okay Hinata I'm going to talk to you about emotional reaction"

"Emotional reaction?" Hinata said puzzle.

"Yes it's when you do certain actions and depending on those actions either it will make you happy sad or angry like when you kiss a boy or trip while waking you feel all kind of emotions"

"I get it sensei but what do you want me to do?" Hinata said.

"Hinata I want you to release your emotions and more importantly I want you to release your anger by using your emotions you can express yourself better it will also help get rid of your insecurity"

"So you want me to get angry but I don't know there is nothing that could make me angry"

"I understand but I'm going to give you an example" Genjuro said while he saw Seiryu sweeping the floor he pick a took a rock that he found while walking" watch this Hinata"

Hinata gasp seeing Genjuro throwing the rock at Seiryu" SENSEI"

The rock hit Seiryu on the back of his head knocking him down Hinata was shock she never thought that her own teacher would do such a thing to his own student, and just before she went to check on him Seiryu got up and went to Genjuro while glaring at him with pure anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A ROCK WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"

"Come on Seiryu is not a big deal" Genjuro said.

"NOT A BIG DEAL THIS IS NOT A BIG DEAL" he shouted while showing him the big lump on the back of his head.

"Calm down now Seiryu I know it was a bad thing to do but I was just showing Hinata an example about emotional reaction"

"EMOTIONAL REACTION MY ASS"

"That's enough now go take a couple of aspirins and an ice bag and calm down"

Despite all of his anger Seiryu calm down and went to the kitchen to find the aspirins along with the ice bag, Genjuro look back at Hinata with a smile.

"See Hinata emotional reaction now it's your turn"

Hinata was shock thinking he was going to hit her with a rock too" what?"

Genjuro nodded and push her to the ground Hinata was hurt.

"Sensei….why…..why did you push me?" she started sobbing.

Genjruo sighed" Hinata you are not supposed to cry you are supposed to be angry at me don't you feel any anger for what I did to you?"

Hinata sniff a little" no…..I just feel hurt because you push me"

Genjuro sighed again (like I said it's going to be tough)

"Come Hinata let's go outside"

She nodded while getting up and followed Genjuro out of the house he look at her with a serious expression.

"Hinata I know this is hard for you but you have to release your anger as long as you keep your emotions bottle up inside of you, you won't be able to become a strong ninja"

"But sensei you are asking me to get angry for no good reason at all"

"No Hinata I want you to release your anger for the people that look down upon you and I'm talking about your father Hiashi"

Hinata gasp" what…..father no……I don't hate him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I don't hate him"

"Then look within you Hinata imagine Hiashi standing in front of you looking at you with the same expression he has always look at you"

Hinata stood quiet but she did what Genjuro told her she envision her father standing in front of her looking at her with the same disappointing and displeasing look in his pale eyes, he glare at her like she was insignificant to him.

(You are weak you will never get strong NEVER)

Hinata felt like crying" no I am not weak"

(Yes you are no matter how much you train you will always be weak)

"No I am not" Hinata said while tightening her fist.

(You are nothing but a disappointment)

"Stop it" she said anger taking over her.

(You are worthless unworthy to be a Hyuga and my daughter)

Hinata felt the anger rising this was the first time she has ever such anger such hatred.

(I regret the day you were born Hinata)

She glare at her father with so much hatred filling her.

"SHUT UP I AM NOT WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

Her anger was gone but she felt something else filling her it was pain and sadness, tears started to form in her pale eyes she sob loudly and Genjuro went to her he embrace her like she was his own daughter.

"Sensei……I hate him……I hate my father"

Genjuro continued to hold her" it's okay Hinata it's okay to feel that way that's why your having this training you will show him how wrong he is that you really are a strong person"

She sob louder while burying her head in his chest, Seiryu was watching the whole display from the entrance to the house and he really felt sorry for her he was going to make sure she felt better later.

Hours later it was night time and Hinata was about to go to rest when she saw Seiryu standing in the doorway to her room.

"What is it Seiryusan?"

"Hinata I'm sorry about what happened with sensei"

Hinata smile" you don't have to apologized Seiryusan I needed that exercise and now that I have release my emotions I can finally express myself better"

"That's great Hinata but I want you to know that no matter what your father said after what you've been through to me you are the strongest person I have ever met" he finish with a smile.

Hinata felt so happy after hearing that she blush and once again her heart skip a beat she smile and embrace the black hair teen.

"Thank you Seiryusan"

"No problem"

"Well I better go to bed goodnight Seiryusan"

"Yeah goodnight Hinata"

She nodded and went to her room Seiryu smile before going to his room.

(Hinata like sensei I believe in you)

To be continued

Well what do you know Hinata got angry I thought I will never see the day what else will happened find out in the next chapter as always read and review farewell.

Next chapter The three swords of the hidden mist


	7. The three swords of the hidden mist

Chapter 7 The three swords of the hidden mist

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Genjuro watch his two students having a sword sparing match both were giving everything they had he smile watching Hinata handling Undine like she has had the sword for years when in truth she has only had the sword for two weeks. At first the young Hyuga was not very good with a sword but in the two weeks she began to learn how to use it she was a quick learner, and pretty soon she has catch up where he left up with Seiryu its just as he thought in least than a year Hinata has catch up to Seiryu in the training. Here he was watching his top students testing their sword skills with one another he smile at the two he was really proud of them.

(Look at those two they are becoming stronger by the minute it's like I was teaching Yuzu and Kai all over again those were the good old days)

Hinata thrust her sword forward only to be block by Seiryu both their swords clash over and over again water and ice and colliding. They kept attacking and blocking their swords either one dodge and attack or the others counter and blocks, Seiryu admitted that Hinata's skills with a sword have increased dramatically in just two weeks which he was impressed by her quickness of learning. Seiryu try to counter Hinata's attack but she block it and they continued clash swords Genjuro smile seeing that they both were good in their sword skills.

"All right that's enough both of you, you two were very good I'm impressed with you Hinata you handle Undine like an expert"

Hinata blush from the compliment" thank you sensei I'm getting good because I'm learning from the best"

"Nice try Hinata but I don't like to be flatter"

"Then why are you blushing sensei?" Seiryu said with a smirk.

Genjuro fumed as his cheeks were blushing from the compliment Hinata gave him he cleared his throat facing his two students" okay Hinata since your skills with a sword have sharpen I'm going to teach you how to use Undine to its full potential"

Hinata gasp" is it possible?"

"Yes now you remember that I told you that Undine is a magical sword it has the power of water I'm going to teach you how to use it"

Hinata nodded waiting to hear her teacher's explanation.

"The only way to release the power of Undine is to focus your chakra into the sword I told you that your sword is an extension of yourself so Seiryu please show Hinata how is done with Celsius?"

Seiryu nodded and raise Celsius he focus his chakra and suddenly his blade was glowing he then put stab the sword on the ground and it froze Hinata was in awe the sword Celsius has the power to freeze anything.

Seiryu's sword return to normal and he sheathed back.

"That was amazing Seiryusan" Hinata said.

Seiryu smile" thanks Hinata it took me a while to manage to use its power"

"Now Hinata I want you to practice until you are able to use Undines power"

"Yes sensei"

Hinata focus her chakra but Undine didn't glow she focus her chakra hoping to release the swords power but Undine didn't reacted she panted for using too much chakra.

"I'm sorry sensei I can't"

"It's okay Hinata I wasn't expecting you to do it in the first try it will take time for you to release Undine's power"

Hinata sighed" it so hard I'm concentrating all of my chakra on the sword but it won't react do I have to add an amount of my chakra in order to release the power?"

Both Genjuro and Seiryu were shock.

"What's wrong sensei and Seiryusan?"

"Hinata I can't believe you already figure out the secret to release the power" Genjuro said.

"Oh so that's what I have to do I guess it makes sense if I use all of my chakra I will be too exhausted to fight and use Undine"

"Exactly"

She nodded and continued to practice after a couple of hours she was feeling tire from using a lot of chakra she was about to collapse when Seiryu caught her.

"Whoa easy Hinata don't push yourself too hard you will eventually learn to use Undines power to it's potential but it will take time"

Hinata blush a little at how close her face was to his but she still nodded" yes I know but I want to give it my all"

"That's the kind of attitude I like Hinata but you have to know when to call it a day now let's get back to my house I'll make lunch" Genjuro said.

The two teens nodded and left the training ground, once they arrived at the house Genjuro went to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Seiryu give me a hand with the cooking Hinata prepare the table"

Hinata nodded and prepare the table she then went to her room and decided to take a quick shower and change back to her uniform, before heading back downstairs she pass Genjuros room the door was open so she took a quick glance at the room. That's when something caught her eye it was a picture of Genjuro with two other people, one was a young girl who seems to be around eighteen with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and on Genjuro's right there was a young boy who look like the same age as the girl he had short silver hair and black eyes both of them were wearing ninja cloths so they were obviously ninjas. Hinata was still staring at the picture when she heard someone clearing his throat she gulp and turn around seeing an irritated Genjuro behind her.

"You know Hinata is not nice to enter other people's room"

"I'm very sorry sensei I was just looking at the picture"

Genjuro saw the picture and smile" those were some good times anyway come on Hinata lunch is ready"

Hinata nodded and left the room following her teacher they went to the dining table and started eating, the Hyuga heiress notice that Genjuro was awfully quiet ever since he saw the picture. She look at Seiryu who was still stuffing his face with the food she giggle a little at the sight, once they finish Seiryu took all the plates and took them back to the kitchen to wash them. Hinata look at her teacher and he was still quiet like he was in deep thought she got worry for him and she thought maybe there was a way for her to make him feel better.

"Sensei?"

"Huh yes what is it Hinata?" Genjuro said snapping from his daze.

"Are you okay are you upset because I went to your room without your permission?"

"No it's not that Hinata I am not upset with you I'm…..just thinking"

"Is it about that picture?"

Seiryu return to the table and saw the expression on his teachers face.

"What's wrong sensei why are you gloomy?"

Genjuro sighed" Hinata you are going to keep me asking about that picture right?"

"If it's the cause why are you so quiet then yes I want to know sensei so please tell us you might feel better"

"What picture?" Seiryu said puzzle.

"Yes Seiryu it's about the picture that I show you a few months ago"

"Oh that picture yeah I remember you told me they used to be students of yours"

"Students so Seiryu and I are not the first students you have had" Hinata said.

"Yes Hinata its true those two in the picture were my firsts students the boy was named Kai he was a good and skilled ninja in fact he was as good as you Seiryu and the girl……." He paused as his eyes softened.

Hinata and Seiryu could tell that this topic was not something their teacher wanted to talk about.

"Sensei it's okay you don't have to tell us" Hinata said worry.

"No its okay I will tell you the girl was Yuzu she was my younger sister"

"Was she like me?" Hinata said with a smile.

Genjuro chuckle" no Hinata she was nothing like you she was the exact opposite of you Yuzu was a wild child she was very feisty but a skilled ninja together the three of us we became the three swords of the hidden mist"

Seiryu blink" the three swords of the mist I think I heard something about that"

"You must have Seiryu before the seven swordsmen of the mist were form we were the originals bringers of justice and defenders of the hidden mist village Kai, Yuzu and I we were the three swords of the mist we were called like that because the three of us were swordsmen and that's not all they were the originals wielders of Celsius and Undine Kai was the owner of Celsius and Yuzu was Undines owner"

The two teens were surprised at the revelation.

"Wow I didn't knew there was someone else who had Celsius besides me"

"The same goes with me sensei and did Yuzu master Undine?" Hinata said.

"Yes she did she release Undines potential that's why when she Kai and I join the seven swordsmen she became the water sprite of the hidden mist Kai became the ice wolf of the hidden mist and I became the slaughter of the hidden mist I was so proud of those two and I still am"

"So what happened to them are they still living in the village?" Seiryu said.

Genjuro's eyes softened again he stare at the ground feeling the pain and the grief in his heart, Hinata became worry for him she could read his expression it reflect pain and sadness.

"Sensei what happened to them?" Hinata said with a tone of fear in her voice.

Genjuro look back at them with a silent expression on his face" they……they were killed in a accident"

"I'm sorry sensei" Seiryu said.

Hinata nodded" sensei I'm so sorry for your loss"

"It's all right I have gotten over their deaths they die protecting the village that's what ninjas do they gave their lives for the village they have sworn to defend and protect I apologize but I'm going to my room Seiryu Hinata please continue with the sword training don't push yourselves too hard"

He got up from the table but Seiryu stop him.

"Sensei wait please don't feel guilty for their deaths if they die to defend the village then there is nothing to feel guilty about" Seiryu said.

Genjuro chuckle" no Seiryu I don't feel guilty about their deaths I feel guilty because the one responsible for their deaths got away and even today he's still alive he's out there" he then left feeling the anger rising thinking about the one who kill his two students.

(Kisame I will find you and kill you I promised)

He went upstairs leaving the two teens alone they were now worry for what has happen to their teacher he lost his two formal students which one was his younger sister.

"Poor sensei I didn't know he has lost people who are precious to him he must be feeling so sad now"

Seiryu nodded" yeah but come on Hinata let's go to the training ground and continued with training we don't want to disobey sensei's orders"

The Hyuga heiress nodded and they left the house heading to the training ground, while walking the streets of the village both stood quiet it was obvious that they were worry for their teacher. Once they arrived at the training ground they sheathed their swords and began their training it was a friendly sparing match but still it was pretty intense one. After three hours of sword training they got seated on the ground next to a tree both took their water canteens and have a quick drink.

"You know I wonder how strong Kai and Yuzu were they must have been some ninjas" Seiryu said as he took another sip on his canteen.

"Well sensei train them so they must have been very strong I mean look at us Seiryusan we have improved a lot and we are getting stronger little by little" Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right Hinata but there's something else that bothers me the one who killed them must have been even stronger if he took both of them down he must be very dangerous"

"Yeah I guess you're right and sensei said that he's alive however he is he's someone I don't want to meet"

"Not until we finish our training then we'll be strong enough to take him on"

Hinata smile" maybe I hope you're right (but I hope for not to meet him ever)"

"Well it's getting dark we better go back" Seiryu said.

"Yes and I'm worry about sensei"

The black hair teen nodded and they left the training ground heading back to Genjuro's house, when they arrived at the house it was nightfall and Genjuro has cook dinner it seems he was back to normal again which the two teens were glad he was himself again. They ate the food and Hinata volunteer to wash the dishes after an hour they all went to rest tomorrow was going to be another day of hard training. As usual Hinata wake up in the middle of the night and got prepare as she was going to continued her training to create a new technique in the gentle fist style, she left the house and went to the village heading to the forest. Hinata arrived at her usual spot in the waterfall she was about to take off her cream jacket but she remember the last time she was naked Seiryu was present and he almost saw her in her birth date suit so she decided not to take her clothes off this time.

She left undine on the edge of the waterfall and she began to walk towards the center of the waterfall, she began her training making her chakra more flexible than ever. While she was on her training her the handle of her sword was glowing with a strange blue glow.

"Hinata?"

The Hyuga heiress gasp in shock hearing someone calling to her she look all her surroundings but there was no one she activated her byakugan and she still couldn't see no one.

"Who's there?"

There was no answer only the sound of the water falling from the waterfall she sighed.

"Maybe I'm hearing things looks like I'm training too hard"

"Hinata?"

She gasp again and activated her byakugan again" who's there show yourself"

"Hinata?"

"Where are you?" she looked at every direction with her bloodline but found nothing until she saw her sword emitting with a strange glow.

She left the waterfall and pick up her sword she unsheathed the blade and saw the mysterious glow that's when she was blinded by the glow emitting from the sword. When she open her eyes she was standing in a large ocean she was standing in the water she was amazed at how beautiful the water look it was so calm like a shinny blue crystal. Suddenly a splash from the water came and it took the form of a person a woman wearing a black and white priestess uniform with long sapphire blue hair reaching to her ankles and sapphire blue eyes the woman look like she was in her late twenties. Hinata stood in awe at the figure beforevher she was calm she didn't felt like she was a bad person or an enemy the mysterious woman gave her a warm smile.

"Hello Hinata I'm honor to finally meet you"

"Who are you?" Hinata said in awe.

"I guess you can't recognize me in this form it's pretty obvious my name is Undine"

Hinata blink in surprise" Undine the water spirit?"

"Yes my spirit resides in your sword that's why the sword has the power of water I have been watching you for a while now and I can read your soul by looking in your eyes you have a pure heart and you have a strong desire to get strong so you could protect those precious to you you're just like Yuzu"

"Yuzu sensei's sister Undine is it true was Yuzu your owner?"

The water spirit smile" yes Meji Yuzu was my original owner she was a strong will girl that believe in right and wrong and she became strong because she wanted to protect those precious to her just like you Hinata"

"Okay I understand but why did you call me?"

"Because I have chosen you Hyuga Hinata to be my new owner it was no coincidence that Genjuro gave you the sword it was fate that we met I was destined to meet you so you could be the new owner of the sword of water will you accept my power Hinata?"

"Yes I will"

"Very well now before accepting my power it's important that you remember two things one water is the most fundamental element in the world the very source of life like the air and second that water can give life as well as take it"

"Yes I understand"

"Then Hyuga Hinata I will pledge my power to you so you can use it to protect those precious to you"

A flash of light appear and when she open her eyes again she was once again in the forest next to the waterfall she was holding Undine and smile looking at the beautiful blue sword she had a pretty good feeling like she could release the power. She wasn't going to test it she prefer to make a demonstration in front of Seiryu and Genjuro they will be quite surprise when they find out. She smile before sheathing 

the sword she decided to go back to the house and rest so she left the forest. She return to Genjuro's house and went upstairs she went to her room and change to her sleeping clothes she immediately fell asleep.

The next day they were back in the training ground continuing their sword training.

"Okay sensei I'm going to give it a try again" Hinata said while unsheathing her sword.

"Yes Hinata remember to focus your chakra on the sword to release its power" Genjuro said.

She nodded while she closed her eyes and focus her chakra on Undine both Genjuro and Seiryu were shock when water was release from Hinata's sword they couldn't believe what they just witness.

Hinata open her eyes and smile" I did it sensei"

Genjuro had his jaw to the ground" Hinata….you actually did it"

"It took me months to release the power of Celsius but it only took you one day to release the power of your sword Hinata" Seiryu said shock.

Hinata smile" then maybe I should tell you that last night I meet Undine the water spirit and she has agree that I become her new owner"

Genjuro raised an eyebrow" you meet the water spirit Undine Hinata looks like you are training too hard Undine it's just a legend she doesn't exist"

Hinata sighed (I guess I will tell him later about it)

Seiryu was in deep thought (Hinata meet Undine the same thing happen to me a long time ago I meet Celsius she said that she accepted me as her new owner or something like that but it was just a dream I was sleeping……or was it?)

"Anyway sensei I release the power of my sword so I pass the exercise right?"

Genjuro smile" you bet and now it's time to test that power Hinata Seiryu come" he left the training ground follow by the two teens.

"Where are we going sensei?" Hinata said.

Genjuro smirk" we are going to the misty field it's time to take the sword training to the next level you and Seiryu will have a sparring match and I will join you too"

Hinata was a little shock but Seiryu was grinning.

(All right sensei is finally going to fight us the training just got better)

With Genjuro joining in the training it could only mean one thing that Hinata was getting stronger in the training now the big question was will she pass this exercise only one way to find out?.

To be continued

Hinata is amazing she already release Undine's power in one day looks like Naruto is not the only quick learner after all what will happen next read and review. I want to thank all the people who are reviewing and keep reviewing because the story is destined to get better and it will too farewell.

Next chapter: The mist festival


	8. The mist festival

Chapter 8 The mist festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Seiryu and Hinata were walking the streets of the mist village today was a very especial day because Genjuro has given both Seiryu and Hinata the day off from training so they were both relief because training was no walk in the park. They were just going to the market to buy some groceries, arriving at the market they bought all the necessary things according to the list Genjuro gave them. While looking for the food Seiryu saw a small banner it read mist festival tonight at from six to midnight don't miss it.

(Of course tonight is the annual mist festival I almost forgot)

That's when he spotted something else written in the banner it said maiden contest first place will go to the most beautiful maiden one hundred thousand ryo.

(One hundred thousand ryo not bad and sensei says it never hurts to have more money as long as it's used properly but what can I do the contest is only for girls) his light bulb light up he had a brilliant idea.

He looked at Hinata who was still looking for the groceries to buy and smile (yes Hinata is perfect she will win the contest with no problem I have to tell sensei about it if he agrees with this)

He went to her" Hinata did you find all the groceries?"

"I'm almost done Seiryusan"

"Then let's buy what we need we have to get back to sensei on the double"

Hinata look confuse on his sudden rush but she agree with him and found the rest of the groceries that they needed once they were done they went to clerk who smile but his smile vanish when he saw Seiryu and gave him a glare. Hinata notice the clerks glare and she was confuse by his behavior she has been staying in the mist village for a while now and the people were still glaring or so she thought.

The clerks took the groceries and scan them while Seiryu gave the money.

That's when she thought of something maybe he wasn't glaring at her maybe it was someone else she look to the only person who was accompanying her Seiryu. She finally realized that the villagers were glaring at her when she was always with Seiryu then that must be it apparently most of the villagers were glaring at the black hair teen for a reason and that's what she wanted to know.

(Did Seiryusan did something wrong is that why the villagers look at him with so much anger?)

Seiryu was done paying the groceries and they left the market while Hinata took a quick glance at the clerk and he was still glaring at the young teen, she got worry and when they were walking the streets she once again notice that some of the people were glaring at him what could he had possibly do for the people to be glaring at him with so much hatred.

They arrived at the Genjuro's house and Genjuro who was waiting for them to arrive so he could start lunch because he was getting hungry Seiryu gave him the bag of groceries while Hinata went upstairs to her room.

"Sensei can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure thing Seiryu I can cook and talk at the same time"

"You know that tonight is the annual mist festival?"

"Yes what of it?"

"Well there is going to a maiden contest first place is a hundred thousand ryo to the most beautiful maiden do you where I'm getting at with this sensei?"

Genjuro stop chopping some onions and look at his student with a smile" Hinata should enter the contest she is perfect"

"Yup that's what I thought too so we sing her for the contest and the money will be as good as ours"

"Yes but more importantly this contest is exactly what she needs if she wins it will give a huge positive boost on her self esteem its perfect"

"Um but sensei if she lose the contest then won't it have a reverse effect on her self esteem?"

"That's why we are going to make sure she wins that contest" Genjuro said with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Easy I know someone who's an expert in turning ordinary girls into beautiful maidens we'll take Hinata to her and she will fix her in no time"

"All right then let's tell Hinata"

"We'll tell her while eating"

Genjuro finish cooking and they were now enjoying their meal in the table Seiryu look at Genjuro giving him the signal to tell Hinata about the festival.

"Um Hinata?"

"Yes sensei?"

"Tonight there is a special event at the village it's held every year it's called the mist festival there are all kinds of games and food we will like if you come with us to the event?"

Hinata smile" of course I will go sensei I have no problem whatsoever"

"Good because we need you to be there because you are going to participate in a very important contest"

That got the Hyuga heiress attention" what kind of contest?"

"Well it's like a beauty pageant contest you will be competing with the rest of the young girls of the village"

Hinata's eyes widened" sensei…..I don't know if I could win something like that I don't think I can compare with the looks of the other girls"

"But Hinata I already told you that you are very pretty you'll be fine" Seiryu said in an attempt to cheer her up.

Hinata blush from the compliment" but I….."

Genjuro got serious" Hinata have you been doing the mirror exercise like I told you?"

"Of course I have sensei"

"Then you have no problem winning the contest now hurry up and finish your plate I'm going to take you to someone who knows a lot about winning beauty contest and she will help you win this one"

Hinata nodded but she was still feeling a little unsure to enter the contest they finish their food and they left the house heading into the streets after a couple minutes they arrived at a large house it look like a mansion whoever was the owner must be very wealthy. Genjuro knock on the door and they heard a come in from inside the house heopen the door and went inside with both of his students. They gasp at the sight of the house from the inside it look even bigger than outside, they walk until they saw an older woman who seems to be in late forties with grey hair half wrinkle and wearing a purple elegant dress she was drinking a cup of green tea.

"Good afternoon madam Takeshiro" Genjuro said while bowing.

"Oh Genjurosama what a great honor to have you here so what's the reason for your visit?"

"Well you know that tonight is the mist festival and the maiden contest I have been wondering if you could take my student here and gave her a quick lessons to be a great lady"

The madam look at Hinata and notice her leaf headband" you are not from mist you are from Konoha and even if both of our villages have an alliance I don't think I'll be accepting to give you any lessons"

"Oh come on give her a chance" Seiryu said.

"Sorry Genjurosama but it's my final decision" she then took a look at Hinata" wait a minute your eyes….are you from the Hyuga clan?"

"Um…yes I am my name is Hyuga Hinata" she bow to the madam.

She gasp again" then you are Hyuga Hiashi's daughter right?"

"Yes I am"

"Yes this is truly an honor to have the daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan here in my house Genjurosama I will accept to have her as my student" Takeshiro said with a big smile.

(She didn't sound so cheery at first) Seiryu thought with a sweat dropped.

"Wonderful madam Takeshiro come Seiryu let's take our leave" Genjuro said while heading back to the entrance.

Seiryu followed him" sensei are you sure that Hinata is safe?"

"Trust me Seiryu Hinata is in good hands madam Takeshiro is one of mists most wealthy and the best teacher to prepare girls for this kind of events Hinata has the contest won already"

"I hope your right"

They finally left the house.

"Now come along Miss Hinata we have a lot to cover before the festival but first you will change your clothing it's not appropriate for the lessons"

Hinata nodded and follow the older woman still feeling unsure but she remembered the mirror exercise and she was going to be positive she believed she will do fine in this exercise or lesson. Takeshiro lead her to a room where they were female servants.

"Now Miss Hinata before we start you are going to change your clothing and please take a bubble bath it's very relaxing for the body, please give her a nice makeover"

The servants nodded and took the Hyuga heiress to the bath room Hinata took her clothes off while the servants prepare the bubble bath when she enter the bath she made a dreamily sigh the feeling was amazing she has never knew that a bubble bath would be so good. She stood there with a big smile on her face she made a double check on her mind to put a bubble bath on her favorites list she could stay in the bath forever but unfortunately she stood in the bath for fifteen minutes because Takeshiro wanted her to begin her lessons. She sighed in disappointed after leaving the wonderful bubble bath the servants have given her some clothing and it wasn't the kind of clothing she was expecting to wear but she still agree to wear it.

Takeshiro was waiting for her in large chamber which it was the center of her mansion she finally saw the young Hyuga entering the room she was wearing a light blue gown she look very beautiful in it. She blush from embarrassment she has never wear anything so pretty.

Takeshiro gaze at her with an approving smile" that's more like it you look like a winner in the contest but first we need to test your walking and your speech he took a book and put it on the top of her head.

"I hope you can walk on those high heels Miss Hinata now walk towards me in a straight line without dropping the book"

Hinata nodded and started walking slowly making sure she didn't drop the book she was so thankful that she had perfect balance otherwise she would have been in big trouble, once she was close to Takeshiro the older woman smile at her.

"Good job Miss Hinata you really are a quick learner now we should move on to the next step which is your speech now Miss Hinata how would you ask someone if he wants a cup of tea?"

"Um….well sir would you like to have a cup of tea?" Hinata said while blushing a little.

That's good but remember if you're asking a woman you called her miss or lady are we clear?"

"Yes madam"

"Good now to the next lesson"

A male servant enter the room and stood next to Takeshiro.

Now Miss Hinata you're next lesson is to dance with Masu here"

(Oh no dancing I'm not good at dancing) Hinata thought.

Masu grab both of her arms and he pull her a little closer to him making her blush.

"Um….madam Takeshiro why do I have to know how to dance?"

Why because my dear at the end of the contest all competitors will be dancing so it's important that you know how to dance don't you want to impress the boys" she chuckle at the last part while Hinata blush from the embarrassment.

Hinata nodded she was trouble dancing until she step on Masu's feet making the poor man yell in pain.

"Oh I'm very sorry"

Takeshiro sweat dropped (looks like she has trouble dancing)

"Miss Hinata you have to follow the rhythm of the music not to step on your dance partners feet"

"I'm sorry madam Takeshiro I will try again" she began to dance again but she step on Masu's other feet

Takeshiro sweat dropped again (this is going to take a while)

It was nightfall and the festival has just begun Genjuro and Seiryu were standing in front of Takeshiro's mansion they were both wearing male kimonos Genjuro was wearing a light brown Kimono while Seiryu was wearing a green kimono. Takeshiro open the door and went to the two males.

"Genjurosama and young Seiryu let me introduce you to lady Hinata of the Hyuga clan"

Hinata step forward and both of them were shock at the sight before them, she was wearing a yellow kimono with cherry blossoms designs on the sides she also had red lipstick making her more attractive,

"Hinata you look amazing you are already the winner of the contest" Genjuro said with a smile.

HInata blush" thank you sensei"

"You think she's pretty too right Seiryu?" he looked to his other student and found the teen in a daze.

Seiryu was shock seeing the Hyuga heiress she was gorgeous he knew she was pretty but the clothes she was wearing made her more beautiful than ever. He blush while his heart beat faster he was in awe at the rare beauty before him. Hinata blush at the way Seiryu was looking at her for some reason her heart skip a beat and she felt happy.

"Hey Seiryu are you there?" Genjuro said while waving his hand back and forth of the black hair teen.

"Huh what sensei?" Seiryu said snapping from his daze.

Genjuro smirk" you look like you were daydreaming or something you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine sensei…..Hinata look very beautiful"

Hinata blush while her heart skip another beat" thank you Seiryusan"

"Well I think you three should go to the festival I believe you still have time before the contest begins" Takeshiro said.

"Thank you madam Takeshiro for helping Hinata" Genjuro said while bowing.

"It was my pleasure to help the future head of one of Konoha's most prestigious clans"

"Well let's get going Hinata" Genjuro said.

Hinata nodded and they left towards the festival while Takeshiro was smiling at the group.

(Hinata is going to win that contest I am so good)

The trio saw that the streets of the village were crowded have a lot places to eat and games anyone could easily get lost by the capacity of people. Genjuro decided to buy some food so he went and bought three fish on a stick the three ate the fish in no time and they continued walking. Hinata was a 

little embarrassed because everywhere she go some of young boys were staring at her and they were all blushing looks like her clothing was getting a lot of attention especially from the boys. Seiryu notice this and he fumed he didn't know why he was upset its true that Hinata look extremely gorgeous but he didn't like the idea that a lot of boys were staring at her while daydreaming about her.

Genjuro was aware of the situation and he smirk at his student he knew Seiryu cares for Hinata like a good friend and who knows maybe even more he went back to look at the crowded street. Apparently Hinata wasn't the only one getting all the attention but Genjuro as well some a lot of the single women population were gazing at the ninja like he was a piece of meat. Genjuro sweat dropped he knew that women were staring at him and he didn't mind getting the attention the mist village was full of beautiful and attractive women but right now he didn't feel like having a girlfriend maybe it wasn't his time yet.

That's when they arrived at the center of the village where the maiden contest was going to take place a lot of the villagers were gathering waiting in anticipation for the great competition to begin. There was a large stage where the contest was going to be held, Genjuro look at Hinata and he could tell she was nervous even if she had some confidence she was still feeling unsure about competing in the contest. Hinata felt the butterflies invading her stomach she try to remain calm and be confident but it was hard with all the people that was present to witness the contest it was hard not to feel nervous at all.

"Well Hinata are you ready?" Gnejuro said.

"Honestly sensei no"

"Hinata are you being negative?" he gave her a serious look making her gulp.

"No of course not I believe in myself but there are so many people here"

"Forget about them and focus in winning the contest I know you can do it" Genjuro said.

"Me too Hinata I believe in you" Seiryu said.

Hinata nodded" thank you we'll I'm going wish me luck" she then left towards the stage following the other contestants.

A couple of minutes later the contest finally started a man wearing an elegant suit enter the stage and took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the annual mist festival and now we will being the special event the maiden contest we have a lot of beautiful maidens in this year's contest but only one will be crown the winner before we meet the contestant let's meet the judges that will be judging the performance from the contestants our first judge is one of the wealthiest noble from the village give a big welcome to madam Takeshiro"

Next to the stage was a large table and Takeshiro got up to greet the crowd.

"The second judge is the one and only the fourth Mizukage"

Next Takeshiro the Mizukage got up he was wearing his Kage uniform and greeted the people while the people cheer for him.

"And our finally judge is the water Daimyo"

Next to the Mizukage stood an older man wearing elegant blue robe with short grey hair and a long beard he also greet the people.

"Al right now let's begin this contest shall we let's meet our maidens"

From the stage came a lot young girls wearing kimonos anybody could tell they were all pretty and attractive, Genjuro and Seiryu saw Hinata with the rest of the girls and she was being shy while blushing from the embarrassment. The contest was going smoothly it became better when the swimsuit competition every teen boy blush while others got nose bleeds Seiryu blush hard when he saw Hinata wearing a lavender one piece suit she look adorable and gorgeous. Another part of the contest was the talent show the girls were doing all kind of activities from singing to playing musical instruments and dancing until it was Hinata's turn.

"So sensei what kind of talent will Hinata show?" Seiryu ask his teacher.

Genjuro gave a thoughtful look" I have no idea I didn't know there was going to be a talent show in the contest maybe Takeshiro help her in the talent show too"

(I forgot to teach Hinata to do a talent or even ask her she's in trouble) said a sweat dropped Takeshiro.

Hinata stood in the middle of the stage without moving she was shock and nervous she didn't know what to do while the crowd was getting inpatient, she was confident when the contest began but now she was now scare she felt like she was going to lose.

(Hinata I beg of you do something) Genjuro thought worry.

(Hinata you can do it I know you can) Seiryu thought.

(Oh no what should I do there is nothing I can't do I'm going to lose the contest…….no I can't give up there is something I can do I just hope I can do it right)

The crowd was booing at her while Takeshiro blame herself for not teaching her a talent, suddenly the crowd stop their actions and saw Hinata activating her byakugan and she got into her gentle fist stance.

(What are you going to do Hinata?) Genjuro thought.

"PROTECTION OF THE EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS"

The crowd gasp seeing the Hyuga heiress moving her palms rapidly but was it more impressive that from her palms were thing lines of chakra each fast movement made it look so graceful and amazing.

(She actually did it she has created her own technique from the gentle fist I'm proud of you Hinata I will like to see Hiashi's look when he finds out) Genjuro thought.

(Wow Hinata you did it you are awesome) Seiryu thought.

After she was finish the crowd cheer for her and gave her a big applause she blush from embarrassment but she still bow to the cheering crowd. After a couple they were about to announce the winner the contest host went to the stage.

"Al right people we have seen their beauty we have seen their talent and now it's time to crown our winner"

Takeshiro gave him an envelope he open it.

"The judges has made their mind and now it's time to decided the winner……and the winner is…….Hyuga Hinata"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock while Genjuro and Seiryu were cheering along with the crowd, she has never felt so happy in her whole life she started sobbing while the host put a small crown.

"Give it up for this year's beautiful maiden"

After the celebration was done they contestants were having the dance while Hinata was still happy about her victory she forgot about the dance and the other contestants were dancing until a certain teen came to her.

"Hey Hinata"

"Oh Seiryusan" she said with a smile.

"Congratulations I knew you were going to win"

"Thank you Seiryusan"

"So may I have this dance?"

She blush and nodded he took her hand and lead her to where the rest of the contestant were she was happy he was happy while they were dancing together the night was perfect. She couldn't help but blush since this was the first time she was dancing with a boy the same with Seiryu both teens were happy this were one of the happiest moments in their entire lives. Genjuro watch his two students from afar he was so proud of them and he hated the fact that he was crying like a sissy.

(Damn I hate to be crying like this but I am so proud of those two they grow up so fast and besides they look cute together)

Without another thought he left and took last glance at his students before leaving he was the proudest teacher in the whole village.

To be continued

Well there you have it I knew Hinata was going to win the contest because she is so gorgeous it would have been a tough competition if Sakura was in the contest but who cares she won now I'm going back to the ultimate tournament because I have lots of ides for the Sakura vs. Hayabusa fight read and review farewell.

Next chapter birthday blues


	9. Birthday blues

Chapter 9 Birthday blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hinata and Seiryu were running some laps around the village Hinata has pretty much got used to the exercise and it has become into one her favorites and easiest, her speed has increased a lot and she even didn't get tire after doing twenty laps. She has become as fast as Seiryu which has surprised him to get so fast in just a couple of months looks like she has progress so much the young teen couldn't be any prouder for her. Both of them were running at the same speed making another lap in their exercise Seiryu went close to the Hyuga heiress about to tell her something.

"Hey Hinata?"

"What is it Seiryusan?" she said while still running.

"Today is a very special day"

"Why is that?"

"Because is sensei's birthday"

Hinata was surprised" what really I didn't know are you planning to throw him a party?"

"You bet I already made the arrangements for the party it's going to be at the boiling grill everyone will be there"

"That's great Seiryusan so what gift did you bought him?"

"That's just it I haven't bought it yet that's why you are coming with me"

"Of course I'll go with you I also want to buy sensei a gift"

"But there is one small problem" Seiryu said.

"What is it?"

"We have to keep the party a secret from sensei we can't tell him a word and we can't act all nervous he might get suspicious"

"Right we'll remain quiet" Hinata said.

The two continued running while Seiryu was in deep thought.

(Now if there was some kind of distraction for sensei while we are preparing the party?)

Genjuro was walking the streets of the village while keeping an eye on things sometimes he takes the job of vigilante and make sure the village was secure although that was the job of the ninja guards. Once again as he was walking a lot of young women were looking at him some of them greeted him by good morning Genjurosama or how are you Genjurosama and of course he greeted them back by smiling at them making them blush. He didn't wanted to admitted but he thought himself as a ladies' man with most of the single female population of the mist village after him, but he didn't complain it made him feel lucky to be so wanted by the female population.

That's when he saw her walking towards him he recognize the woman coming to him her black hair tied in a small ponytail her light brown trench coat her fish net uniform along with her orange skirt and strange sandals. Genjuro stood quiet looking at Mitarashi Anko who smile at him and wave her hand at him she went to him with big enthusiasm.

"Hey Genjuro how'd you been I'm glad to see you here"

"Oh Anko what a pleasant surprise why are you here?"

"I'm here on a mission but forget about that let's go to eat some dango" she took his hand and lead him to the crowded streets.

Genjuro didn't know why he was letting her take him maybe he wanted to spend some time with her he then gulp seeing that a lot of women were glaring daggers at the snake mistress, he sighed he hope nothing out of hand happens.

In a weapon shop Seiryu and Hinata were looking around the vast collection of weapons, Seiryu saw something that caught his eyes it was medium size four point shuriken he went to Hinata who was still looking around the shop.

"Hinata come here"

Hinata went to him" what is it Seiryusan?"

"Take a look at that" he pointed to the shuriken.

"That weapon looks strong" the Hyuga heiress said.

"It does isn't it's perfect for sensei he will love it"

"But Seiryusan it's very expensive" Hinata said while seeing the price check.

"Tell you what how about we buy it with both our money it will be enough"

"Okay I have no problem with that

Seiryu nodded and went to the counter" hey I'm interested in buying that shuriken" he pointed to the medium size weapon.

The owner of the shop look at the weapon and then glare at the black hair teen" sorry kid that weapon is not for sale"

"What do you mean is not for sale you have it for display and it even has a prize" Seiryu said getting upset.

The owner continued glaring at him" the windmill shuriken is not for sale"

Seiryu felt angry he knew why the man didn't wanted to sell him the shuriken the same reason why the rest of the village looks down on him, while Hinata was confused of the sight but she saw that once again someone from the village was glaring at her friend.

"Please sir we really want to buy that shuriken we have enough money to buy it show him the money Seiryusan" she then put her money on the counter.

Seiryu was still upset but he obeyed the Hyuga heiress and put his own money on the counter the money put together was enough to buy the windmill shuriken.

The owner looked at the money and stare at Hinata ignoring Seiryu" why are you interested in that shuriken?"

"Well it's a birthday present for our sensei Genjuro" Hinata said.

The owner's eyes widened" it's for Genjurosama why didn't you said it in the first place I will sell you the weapon"

He pick up the shuriken and close it he then put it on a box, he kindly took the money from the counter while smiling at Hinata she pick the box and left the shop the owner however gave Seiryu one last glare. Hinata smile seeing the weapon in the box they finally had a birthday gift for their sensei she look at her friend and notice that he was still upset for what happened at the shop. She wanted to know why did the people hated him but seeing his expression it wasn't a good idea or a good time to ask him. Seiryu look straight at the streets and gasp seeing someone familiar he grab Hinata's hand and went to a corner of a street keeping their distance from the familiar person.

Hinata blush because Seiryu was holding her hand she saw that he was still looking at the street.

"Seiryusan what's wrong?"

"I spotted sensei" Hinata gasp" and he's not alone" he smirk at the end seeing he was with another person he recognize.

(Is that ninja from Konoha who was hitting on sensei the same one sensei said she look like a stripper) he chuckle a little remembering how funny it was.

"Really Seiryusan did he spotted us?" Hinata said worry remembering that they had the gift for him.

"No he hasn't it seems he's distracted because of that ninja what was her name again….I think it was Anko"

Hinata blink knowing the name" Ankosensei she was the proctor for the second test of the chunin exams"

"She was then she must be good to be given such a rank I know she's a jounin but she can't be that good anyway we have no the perfect distraction for sensei while he and Anko are spending quality time together we will go to the boiling grill and help everyone with the preparations of the party"

Hinata nodded understanding the plan.

Seiryu look towards the streets making sure that there was no sight of Genjuro, once he saw that his teacher was far gone he turn back to Hinata.

"Let's go Hinata"

She nodded and they left heading to the restaurant.

Genjuro was still waking with Anko and he could notice the glares the women were giving to the jounin, he thought if things keep up they may want to kill Anko for talking to him, but for some reason he enjoy her company he didn't know why it was a complete mystery to him. Anko was enjoying spending time with him even if turn to a bad start back at Konoha when he called her that she look like a stripper she was upset at first for the comment but she let it slide. Now she knew very well that some of the women passing by were glaring daggers at her and she knew why because she was spending time with one of the most handsome ninjas in the hidden mist village, she grin to herself they were all jealous of her she then got closer to the ninja pretending to be his girlfriend making the women more upset.

Genjuro was now getting nervous and embarrassed he carefully kept his distance from her making her raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong Genjuro I won't bite……much" she smirk finishing the sentence.

Genjuro cough as a way to cover the small blush on his cheeks" so…Anko why have you come here?"

"I already told you I'm on a mission" she reply coolly.

"What kind of mission?"

"I will tell you once we arrived at a dango bar there is a dango bar here isn't it?"

"Yes it's around the corner I'll show you there" he led the way while the snake jounin followed him.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the small bar they took the seat while Genjuro a couple of dangos with green tea he then got back and seated next to her.

"So are you going to tell me about your mission?"

"Yeah I'm here to gather some information about a ninja which I'm glad I ran to you since you are a big shot here do you know who's Kazama Goro?"

Genjuro nodded" yes I do he was a formal mist jounin a strong one too but he left the village a couple of years ago why are you asking?"

"Well I'm on a mission to find him Konoha needs him for interrogation"

"Interrogation?" he said with a slight of suspicion.

"Perhaps you don't know so might as well tell you after Goro left mist and became a missing nin he join up with Orochimaru he was interested in power and wealth you know the usual crap that all the evil bastards like and now I'm looking for him to bring him back to Konoha so we could interrogate him about everything he knows about Orochimaru what he's planning etc"

"I see does this also include in getting information about Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes that is one of the reasons so do you know anything about the whereabouts of Goro?"

"I will love to help you Anko but I haven't heard anything from him since he left our tracker ninjas haven't found a clue where he could be"

"We already know he's not with Orochimaru because a long time ago he left the sound village it seems once he had the power he needed from him he betray him and left the kind of thing bastards do I thought that coming here will give me any leads on his whereabouts"

"Maybe you should ask the Mizukage but I don't think he knows anything about him wherever Goro is he's hiding in the perfect hiding spot"

"So there is no one who could gave me any info on his whereabouts of well I don't mind this mission wasn't such a waste" she then smile as Genjuto brought the dango and the green tea.

She ate the first stick with a smile" anyway I'm going to remain here continuing my investigation if I'm lucky I might ran into him"

"I seriously doubt that he's not going to be stupid enough to return here"

"You don't know that sometimes they are that stupid and return hoping that the village might welcome them with open arms"

Genjuro chuckle at her remark and took a sip of his green tea" well Anko I wish you luck on your search"

Anko look hurt she gave him an innocent look" but Genjuro you are not going to help me our villages have an alliance we are supposed to help each other?"

He sweat dropped" you mean you want me to do your job for you?"

"No of course not just help me in gathering information we might find people who knew about Goro and might find an clue to where his hiding"

Genjuro sighed" I don't know if I could help you I am in the middle of training with my students and besides there hasn't been any commotion lately it's been pretty quiet"

"Oh yeah that's right you're training that Hyuga kid Hokagesama told me about it so how's she doing in your training?"

Genjuro chuckle at her question" sorry Anko but I can't tell you If I do tell you then there is a slight chance that you might tell Hiashi and I don't want him to find out about his daughters progress until he see her after three years"

"I won't tell him you have my word I'm don't spread gossip"

"The answer is no Anko"

"Come on tell me" she gave him the sad puppy eyes.

"No"

"You really a spoilsport don't you trust me?" she lock eyes with him.

"Honestly I don't"

Anko pouted and continued eating the dango until she ate every last one while Genjuro sweat dropped at her appetite she then took a long sip of her green tea and made a loud burp.

He sweat dropped while the people in the bar were staring at them, Anko burp again and Genjuro was now embarrassed the people began to murmur things about them.

"Anko" Genjuro said upset" stop belching"

Anko sweat dropped" what's wrong you never seen a woman burping before you men always think that the burping has to be for you machos but woman can belch too you know"

"That's not it people are staring at us and its bad taste to burp in public so stop it" he said in a scold.

She sighed" fine you party bopper I'll stop" she finish drinking her green tea.

Genjuro got up from his seat and left the money on the table he left follow by Anko once they were out of the bar Anko made a burp louder than the previous ones while Genjuro glare at her.

"Damn it Anko" he growl.

"Hey were out of the bar" she said while giving him an innocent look.

"But were in the streets and it's full of people you are still in public I swear you are unbelievable"

"I'm just messing with you don't take it seriously" she smirk at him.

He sighed" well are you leaving don't you have some investigating to do?"

"Yeah but maybe I'll do it later come on let's take a walk around the village"

He rolled his eyes but he agree to accompany her as they were walking he didn't realize that Anko kept stealing glances at him while blushing a little she calm herself while acting her normal self. They reach a long bridge under a small river Genjuro look to the sky seeing as the sun was setting down making meaning that it will be nightfall soon.

"So Meji Genjuro one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist you are quite the ninja" Anko said with a grin.

"Really what makes you say that?" he said with an innocent tone.

"Everywhere I go in the village the people keep talking about you, you have become quite famous how about telling me some of your past adventures" she said with amusement in her voice.

Genjuro stood quiet for a second before speaking again" I apologize Anko but I don't like talking about my past"

"Is it painful?" Anko said not sounding surprise.

Genjuro stood quiet again and Anko took his silence as a yes she sighed while looking at the sunset sky" your past must be painful if you don't want to talk about it then I guess my past is nothing compare to yours"

Genjuro look at her paying attention to the snake jounin.

"I used to be Orochimaru's apprentice to me he was my biggest inspiration I respected him so much I idolized him but it was all bullshit he was never worthy to be respected when he stab me in the back and gave me his goddamn curse seal" she touch to the back of her neck touching her curse seal.

"But my sad little story didn't end there after he tossed me aside he left the village and my tormented hell began once the villagers respected me for being the student of one of the legendary sanins but after he left they all change they started me calling me names they hated me because when they look at me they only see the apprentice of the traitor Orochimaru"

Genjuro stood quiet still paying attention to Anko's story.

"It was always the same everyday they glare at me and murmur things I thought I could hear in my nightmares the only thing I could do was to ignore them and become a new person someone who doesn't give a shit what others say the new Mitarashi Anko"

"I see so you decided to change your personality and your wardrobe?" Genjuro said

"Yes Genjuro that's why I am wearing the stripper uniform" she said with a smirk.

"I'm really sorry about saying that"

"Forget it I guess it does look like one but hey it does bring some attention do you like it?" she grin while looking at him.

Genjuro cough again to hide the blush that rose on his cheeks but this time Anko saw his blush and grin even more.

"Genjuro how about we go back to the inn where I'm staying and we could get to know each other a little better?"

"I like it here Anko thank you very much" Genjuro said knowing exactly what the snake hounin had in mind.

"Come on don't be such a party bopper It will be fun"

"No thank you"

"Don't tell me you're gay?" she said with a frown.

"No I am not gay but I don't like having one night stands it's not my style"

"Really so what is exactly your style" Anko said with a grin as she lean closer to him.

(Damn I shouldn't have said that) Genjuro thought while staring how close Anko's face was from his.

"Oh I get it Genjuro you like the normal thing you want to have a woman where you can be happy with her forever you're no fun" she said with a playful smile.

"I will never find happiness" Genjuro whisper but Anko heard him.

"What?"

"It's nothing Anko anyway thank you for telling me about your past you did it because you trust me and I do trust you but right now I don't want to talk about my past perhaps someday I might tell you"

Anko nodded while trying to hold the blushing from her cheeks, Genjuro notice that it was already nightfall the wind got stronger sending him a small chill.

"We should go it's getting late I guess I will see you later Anko"

"Yeah no problem" she said with a smile.

"Sensei?"

Genjuro and Anko saw Seiryu heading their way.

"Seiryu what's wrong?" Genjuro said.

"Sensei I was wondering if you were hungry?"

"Well I guess I am a little hungry"

"Then come on let's go to the boiling grill we bought some food for you Hinata is waiting for us there"

"Okay what about you Anko?"

The snake jounin smirk" hell why not might as well have a decent meal"

"Okay let's go"

They left the bridge fifteen minutes later they arrived at the restaurant Genjuro was a little because he saw that the lights of the restaurant were off, he wasn't expecting for the next thing to happen once he enter the restaurant.

"SURPRISE"

Genjuro gasp seeing the lights of the restaurant turn on and the place full of people among them was Subaru Takeshiro and his two students Seiryu and Hinata the restaurant was cover in highly party decorations there was a hug cake and at the ceiling a banner that said happy birthday Genjuro.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GENJUROSAMA" everybody shouted.

"Hey Genjuro I didn't know it was your birthday silly you should have told me I would have buy you something" Anko said.

Genjuro sweat dropped (neither did I)

"Come on everyone let's sing happy birthday to sensei" Seiryu said.

Genjuro sweat dropped but he kept smile at the festivity while everyone sing him happy birthday after the song was over everybody started eating cake and the best part of the party begin which was the gift opening. Genjuro smile as he receive different gifts such as clothing some paintings ceramic figurines but the gift he loved the most was the windmill shuriken Seiryu and Hinata gave him. He smiled at his two students while giving them a big hug, after party was over the cake was eaten completely thanks to a certain snake jounin who really loved the cake. Soon the guest left the restaurant and Genjuro, Seiryu, Hinata and Anko help Subaru cleaning the place, once they were done they left the restaurant heading to their home Anko left saying that she was going to stay a couple of days continuing her investigation.

When they arrived at the house they got ready to go to bed and call it a day but not before Genjuro stop look at his students.

"Sensei what's wrong?" Hinata said.

Genjuro smile" Seiryu Hinata thank you very much for the party I really love the shuriken I will give it a good use"

"Yeah sensei I know you would" Seiryu said with a smile.

Genjuro then went upstairs and look back at them" oh by the way Seiryu my birthday isn't for another two months"

Hinata was shock hearing that while Seiryu's jaw felt to the ground.

"WHAT what do you mean it's in two months I got it mark in my calendar today is your birthday"

"Maybe you should check your calendar again because I think you still have an old calendar my birth day is in August eight today is June the first but anyway I like the party I hope you make a better one when my real birthday comes"

Both Seiryu and Hinata felt down anime style while Genjuro laugh and went upstairs saying kids.

Hinata got back up and sighed happily" oh well at least sensei is happy"

"He may be happy but I am not I spend a lot of my money making the preparations for the party I was the one who also bought the cake which was really good and the last of my money went to buy the shuriken great now I don't have any money left" he hang his head down.

"Don't worry Seiryusan I like the party very much and you know what I think you really care for sensei even if you made a mistake in his birthday you work hard to make the party so that decides your devotion and loyalty to him"

Seiryu blush while smiling" thanks Hinata I do care for him a lot I mean he was the only person who care about me in the whole village" he whisper the last part but loud enough for Hinata to hear it.

"What did you say Seiryusan?" she said while looking at him.

"No it's nothing Hinata well I'm going to bed tomorrow is another big day of training goodnight Hinata" he then went upstairs.

(Seiryusan why does the village hate you did you did something so horrible for them to hate you so much?)

She sighed maybe she will find out someday she went upstairs and enter her room while thinking about the black hair teen.

(Seiryusan no matter why the village hate you, you will always be my friend)

To be continued

I finally finish this chapter now in the upcoming chapters I will be focusing in Genjuro's past and Seiryu's big secret and finally the three year time skip the only question to ask is how strong will Hinata become read an review and thank you for sending me your reviews thank you and farewell.

Next chapter The secret of the Meji clan


	10. The secret of the Meji clan

Chapter 10 The secret of the Meji clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Genjuro block another attack from Hinata and Seiryu they were training in the misty field and this time he wasn't using a wooden but his own sword he grin to himself both of them have grown strong and skillful using a sword. Hinata has learned to use Undine rather quickly and she was acting like a professional and Seiryu he knew how good he was since he was training a year before having HInata. Hinata had no problem with the mist she have learn to channel chakra to her ears she could clearly hear where her opponents will strike, she block an attack from Seiryu follow by another from Genjuro and she used Undone to release a large wave of water splashing both of them. Genjuro used water dragon jutsu Hinata and Seiryu counter with their own water dragon jutsu both charge at him and he block their attacks with his sword.

He smile seeing the great progress both of them have shown" all right you two that's enough for today good job let's go back"

"Yes sensei" they said in unison.

They left the misty field of course Hinata knew the correct path to take to leave the three were now heading back to the village, Genjuro then saw one of the villagers running to them he was in a big hurry.

"What's wrong?" Genjuro ask the villager.

He panted before speaking" Genjurosama it's urgent demons are heading straight to the village"

Hinata and Seiryu were shock at hearing that they couldn't believe what they just heard while Genjuro was serious.

"Go back to the village and tell the Mizukage to have every ninja available securing the village and lock all the entrances I won't let them get near the village" Genjuro said.

He nodded before leaving the ninja look at his two students.

"All right you two let's go we have a big mission"

The two nodded and follow their teacher.

"Um…….sensei did I hear him right are they really demons heading to the village?" Seiryu said.

"Listen to me Seiryu Hinata remember your training you can do it I have faith in both of you"

Hinata and Seiryu look at each other before nodding they continued running towards the village. Hinata was keeping her eyes on the road ahead but she was thinking about this mission this mission will prove to her if she has really become strong in her training with Genjuro. When they reach the entrance to the village they saw the demons and both Seiryu and Hinata were shock at what they were seeing, the creatures look like giant cockroaches with a combination of a ant they were almost heading to the village.

(Those are class D demons not much of a threat but I still can't let them go to the village) Genjuro thought as he unsheathed his sword.

"Seiryu Hinata the demons are not so strong you guys can take them kill them don't leave a single one alive"

They both nodded and unsheathed their swords they charge to the unwelcome demons Genjuro charge one and decapitated in a second more some of them charge at him and they were cut in half. Seiryu use Celsius freezing a couple he then crush the freezing demons killing them, Hinata use Undine to kill a few of the giant bug demons when she saw she was about to be surrounded by them she used kaiten to break their formation. Genjuro continued to kill more of the demons he realized that they were too many of them they needed to get rid of them as soon as possible.

(There's too many of them which means they're must be a nest full of them not so far from here)

"Seiryu Hinata REGROUP"

The two teens nodded and got back with Genjuro seeing that there were more demons that he expected.

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU"

A large wave of fire burn a couple of demons Gnejuro saw Anko heading his way.

"Hey Genjuro miss me?" she smirk at him.

Genjuro chuckle" I'm glad to see you Anko"

She grin" I was gathering some information when I saw those things what the hell are they?"

"Trouble" said Genjuro.

The demons charge at them they slash and kill more demons while was roasting them with fire jutsus, Genjuro growl in frustration there were just too many of them it will take them a while to kill all of them.

"Damn we'll have to drive them far away from the village" Genjuro said.

(There might be a way to kill all of them in one shot I just hope he's willing to cooperate) Anko thought as she bit her thumb pouring her blood and forming the hand seals.

"SUMMONING JUTSU"

A huge cloud of smoke appeared when it vanish a huge purple snake with blue eyes appeared, the snake glare at the snake jounin.

"YOU DARE SUMMON ME HUMAN WHERE ARE MY SACRIFICES"

(Damn I forgot that Manda is always thinking with his stomach) Anko thought.

Genjuro Seiryu and Hinata stood in awe watching the giant snake hoping that he will help them defeat the demons.

Anko grin" hey Manda I did gave you the sacrifices well they are still alive here they are" she pointed to the insect demons.

Manda stare at the demons like a hungry wolf eyeing its prey without any warning he lunge at the pack of demons and in one swing he ate six demons chewing them like there was no tomorrow. Hinata felt sick to her stomach seeing the gruesome sight she felt like throwing up while Seiryu was trying to help her so she didn't threw her breakfast. Genjuro stood in awe in less than a minute Manda has eaten every single of the insect demons he was impressed the giant snake was a killing machine or better yet a eating machine. Manda made a huge burp that echoed through the whole field all the way to the mist village he then look back at Anko and gave her an approved expression saying that was the best meal I have ever had, finally he vanish in a cloud of smoke while Anko was grinning the entire time.

"I guess Manda hasn't eaten in a while he must be pissed with Orochimaru, you guys okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but Hinata is not" Seiryu said while staring at the Hyuga heiress who was throwing up a few feet from them.

"I guess she has a delicate stomach" Anko said.

'Hinata will be fine" Genjuro said while seeing a mist chunin approaching them.

"Genjurosama is everything all right?"

"Yes everything is fine the demons have been eliminated tell the Mizukage to maintain the village under surveillance I am going to destroy the source"

"Yes Genjurosama" the chunin said before vanishing.

(Source what is he talking about?) Seiryu thought he was confused.

Genjuro sighed by now Hinata was done throwing up her breakfast.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Seiryu said worry.

"Yes I'm fine Seiryusan"

"So Genjuro care to tell us what the hell is going here?" ask a puzzle Anko.

"Well it's a long story so well be moving out to the location of the demons nest I have a feeling is not so far from here"

"We are going to the nest sensei what's going on?" Seiryu said sounding more confused.

"Let's go I will tell you all on the way"

The group nodded and followed the mist ninja, while walking Genjuro began to explain the situation they were in.

"Well for starters those things that we were fighting back there were demons weaker ones so we were lucky"

"What demons sensei are you saying that demons exist for real?" Seiryu said.

"Yes they exist around the world each of these demons are rank like a missing nin or criminal and you all know depending on the rank you can tell if the demon is dangerous or not but to me it doesn't matter if is a weaker one or a strong one all demons are a huge threat to all the hidden villages that's why they have to be eliminated at all cost"

"But sensei how can you kill them it sounds impossible" Hinata said.

"That's because Hinata I am a demon hunter"

The group were stun at the revelation even Anko.

"Sensei you are a demon hunter?" Seiryu said shock.

"Yes I am from the Meji clan the clan of demon hunters loyal to the mist village and the Mizukage our mission was to eliminate any demon threat but not just to the mist village but other hidden villages any demon that possessed a threat is to be eliminated that was our code we were trained with the most intense training so that will be prepare to face the inhuman entities known as demons in fact the training I have been giving to you two is the same training that a demon hunter receives"

Seiryu and Hinata were shock at the revelation all this time they have been receiving the training exercise of a demon hunter.

"No wonder I'm getting strong you have been training us to become demon hunters" Seiryu said he then smile" cool I will be one bad ass demon hunter"

Genjuro chuckle at his student's remark" I guess you can call it like that what about you Hinata?"

The Hyuga heiress smile" sensei I am happy that you chose me as your student and I have no regrets whether you are training to become a strong ninja or to become a strong demon hunter I am proud to be your apprentice"

Genjuro blush from the compliment" wise words Hinata you will become a very strong ninja someday"

"Genjuro you never ceased to amaze me" Anko said with a smirk as she then gave him a wink.

"So sensei what about the three swords of the mist?" Seiryu said.

"Well the three swords were the group of demon hunters my first group Yuzu and Kai were the best we have protected the village for years from any threat of demons until the accident" his eyes softened remembering the tragic day.

"Okay I get it but what about the Meji clan I haven't seen anyone from that clan besides you" Seiryu said.

Genjuro stop walking he was in deep thought and the group could tell that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Sensei we understand if you don't feel like telling us" Hinata said.

"No it's all right I have already gone this far in telling you the story so I will tell you the rest, the Meji clan is no more I am the last of the clan"

"What happened to them?" ask a puzzle Seiryu.

"It was the blood line war isn't it?" said Anko who wasn't surprised at all.

He nodded" yes when the third Mizukage made the law that anyone with a blood line limit have to be eliminated every mist ninja hunt down every clan every ninja with a gekke genkai until there was none that is with exception of myself and my sister we left the village and hide until the fourth Mizukage took over and banish the law, we return to the village and we were welcome with open arms. Pretty soon I gained a new student Kai and we became the three swords and you guys know what happens after that" he paused not wanting to remember the loss of his two precious students.

The group stood quiet Hinata was more shock and sad finding out that her teacher lost his clan his family and loved ones.

"I'm very sorry sensei" Hinata said.

"It's all right Hinata I have gotten over it and move on" Genjuro said with a slight smile.

"But shouldn't you be pissed at the village for killing your clan?" Anko said.

"No I am not I am more upset with the third Mizukage he was the one who made the blood line law he wasn't really a person worthy to be Mizukage well there you have it my life story"

"But wait a minute sensei if you were part of a clan then that means you have a blood line limit right so what is it?" ask a curious Seiryu.

Genjuro chuckle before looking back at the group" well my blood line might freak you out a little I can't grow old"

The trio was dumbfounded at his comment.

Anko raised an eyebrow" say what?"

"I can't grow old and I can't get sick I'm what you called a half immortal"

"Don't you mean immortal sensei?" Seiryu said.

"No Seiryu I can die if I'm fatally wounded but I can't grow old that's the blood line of those in the Meji clan half immortality was enough for us because we were powerful warriors that's how we manage to stop the demons from dominating this world thanks to our blood line"

"Sensei that means we will eventually grow old and you won't?" Hinata said shock.

"That's right Hinata this is me the one who will not grow old and remained the same forever"

"Sensei you must be feeling so lonely"

"Why do you think that Hinata?"

"Because the people you meet who will become your friends will eventually growl old and die and you will have to watch them die while you will never grow old it must be very lonely for you"

Genjuro smile as he put his shoulders on the Hyuga heiress" you know Hinata you are a very caring person I'm certain you will find a good boyfriend someday"

Genjuro's comment made Hinata blush like a tomato while he chuckle and Seiryu was smiling at her.

"Let's keep going we are almost there"

The group nodded and they continued walking Anko got close to him.

"That was quite a story Genjuro and if you really feel lonely I'm available" she said with a smirk.

"Why are you still hitting on me didn't you heard me I can't grow old so I can't have no one as my couple"

Anko made him look at her his blue eyes lock with her grey ones.

"Genjuro that doesn't mean I am going to give up in getting to know you better"

"But my blood line" he interjected.

"I don't care about your blood line look I may grow older and you won't but the present is all that matters to me I live my life to the fullest and if I have a shot at a good opportunity then I'll take it"

Genjuro raised an eyebrow" a good opportunity?"

"Of course you silly" she wink at him making him blush.

(She is so stubborn but I guess that's a good trait from her) Genjuro thought.

"Hey sensei there's something that stills bother me if you can't grow old then how old are you?" Seiryu said.

Genjuro stop walking and look back at the trio who were waiting anxiously to know he grin.

"That is something I'm not telling"

The tree fell down anime style.

He laugh while continuing walking pretty soon the three were following him, they finally reach a large cave up ahead Genjuro stop while checking their surroundings he look back to the trio.

"All right this it these insect demons like living in dark places and that cave is a perfect home for them so we go in kill any demon that gets in the way but most importantly kill the queen she is the source of the demons we kill her and the demons are gone for good"

"All right does anyone have some kind of torch to explore the cave?" Anko said.

"We don't need a torch we have Hinata's byakugan" Genjuro said.

"Yeah I almost forgot about that" said Seiryu with a sheepish grin.

"Let's go"

The group nodded and walk to the cave Gnejuro unsheathed his sword along with Hinata and Seiryu and Anko took a couple of kunais they finally enter the dark cave.

"BYAKUGAN"

Hinata was looking at every direction making sure there weren't any demons ready to ambush them, as they continued to walk and getting deeper into the dark cave thy could hear noises. Hinata gasp seeing more of the insect demons heading their however Genjuro already sense them and he prepare his sword along with Seiryu ready to kill.

"Here they come show them no mercy"

The demons charge while Hinata cut the head of one of them with Undine while Seiryu killed another and Anko killed another one with her kunais, Ggenjuro was in a endless killing spree as he killed four demons with one swing of his sword. More demons were charging at them it was proof that they were getting close to the location of the queen; Seiryu used a water dragon jutsu follow by his water explosion jutsu killing a lot of the demons. Anko used a fire jutsu burning more demons and Genjuro 

continued killing another group some a couple of minutes they weren't anymore demons the cave was quiet once again.

"Let's continued before more show up were close to the queen Hinata lead the way" Genjuro said.

"Yes sensei"

They follow the Hyuga heiress walking the long corridor of the cave Hinata was seeing a left turn in the cave and took it she focus on the road ahead.

"Sensei there's a dead end up ahead"

"This is it the queen must be there okay let's be careful unlike her minions the queen is strong the four of us can take her own" Genjuro said.

"I'm having a blast here killing disgusting insects" Anko said with a amused grin.

Genjuro couldn't help but to chuckle at the snake jounins comment just before getting any closer ahead he stop and face the group.

"Al right this what we are going to do the four of us will attack the queen at the same time she won't see it coming"

"Right sensei" Seiryu said while Hinata nodded.

"Let's kill this queen" Anko said.

They continued walking when they heard a loud shrike coming from ahead looks like they were right the queen of the insect demons was ahead without showing any fear the four ninjas ran until they were face to face with the giant demon.

"NOW" shouted Genjuro.

The four made a couple of hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU"

Anko shot a large wave of fire hitting the queen making a loud shriek Seiryu follow.

"WATER STYLE WATER PRISON JUTSU"

The queen was now trap in the water bubble unable to move or even escape Genjuro was next.

"ICE STYLE ICE DOME JUTSU"

Now the queen was cover by the large ice structure.

"Hinata finish it off" Genjuro said.

Hinata nodded while forming the hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER EXPLOSION JUTSU"

Suddenly the queen blew in a explosive burst of water it was over the queen was dead, the group sighed in relief while cheering.

Anko laugh" so this is what you do for a living Genjuro maybe I should become a mist ninja to have more fun like this"

Genjuro smirk" oh these demon were really weak because they are low rank level but you fight a real strong one trust me you will think twice your decision"

After they were done they left the cave.

"What are going to do now sensei?" Seiryu said.

"What do you mean we are going back to the village" Anko said.

"Were too far from the village and it's getting dark I think we should spend the night" Genjuro said.

Anko sighed but she still agree she was expecting to eat some dango and drink some sake and a hot bath but it looks like her plans will have to be cut short. After traveling for a couple of minutes they reach a forest and put their gear.

"I am going to cook some dinner I always come prepare" Genjuro said.

Hinata activated her byakugan and smile" there's a waterfall a couple of miles from her I'm going to wash up"

"Wait a minute you're going alone?" Seiryu said worry.

Anko frown while looking at the black hair teen" what's that supposed to mean don't tell me you want to accompany her so you could peep on her"

Seiryu blush hard while Hinata was doing the same.

"NO of course I wasn't expecting to go with her I was just worry for her"

"Don't worry Seiryu Hinata can take her of herself" Genjuro said.

"I'll see you all later" she said before leaving the camp site.

Seiryu was still blushing (I wasn't going to peep on her I am NOT that kind of a person)

Hinata arrived at the waterfall she smile seeing how big and beautiful is she took off her clothes and check the water by putting her foot she shiver a little the water was a little cold. Slowly she went to the water and made a sigh of relief feeling the cold water on her body; while swimming she sense that

someone was watching her she could feel it she silently activated her byakugan. She saw the source of chakra there was definitely someone watching her she glare in anger she knew that it couldn't be Seiryu he wasn't the kind of person to do something so immoral. She pretended like she still hasn't sense him she left the water and dry herself and quickly put her clothes back on, she took a few steps in front of her while looking at the same spot where the person was and she made a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU"

The water dragon hit the trees and a shadow quickly evaded the attack Hinata took a long look at the stranger it was a man who seems to be in his early forties bald with a mustache he was wearing a white muscle shirt brown cargo pants grey ninja sandals his left hand was wrap with bandages his shuriken hostler was warp around his left leg and his kunai hostler was wrap on his right back side.

Hinata glare at the stranger with her byakugan she unsheathed Undine" who are you what do you want?" she said in a serious tone.

The stranger chuckle at while looking in her eyes" what do you know a leaf ninja what are you doing all the way here and you're not just an ordinary ninja but a Hyuga I feel very lucky to ran into you"

"I won't repeat myself either you tell me what do you want or I will kill you where you stand" she said in a cold tone.

"My my you look like you mean it all right I'll tell you who I am my name is Kazama Goro and I want you little Hyuga you see I need a lot of money and if I held you as a hostage Konoha will pay me a lot since I have a Hyuga one of the leaf village most prestigious clans"

(There's no way I'm telling him that I'm the daughter of the head of the clan) she thought while she got into her gentle fist stance.

Goro chuckle" you want to fight that's good I wasn't expecting to capture you without a fight" he quickly made a hand seal.

"WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU"

The water dragon charge towards Hinata but she charge at him while swinging Undine Goro barely dodged the attack of the sword he punch her sending her to the ground and vanish in a splash of water.

(A water clone) he then gasp seeing Hinata next to him she swung Undine hitting but he vanish in a splash of water.

(I knew he was a water clone but where is he?)

From the water came a large group of water clones they all charge at her and she used kaiten to destroy all of them, she was caught off guard when the real Goro mad her drop her sword. Hinata used palm strike on his right shoulder hitting his chakra point he growl as he took na smoke bomb and threw it at her he then kept his distance from her.

"What is this smoke?"

Goro gave an evil grin" it's not smoke its sleeping gas now have a nice nap"

(What sleeping gas no….I……..I) she then collapse on the ground sleeping.

Goro smirk" works every time" he then rub his shoulder (damn bitch she stop the chakra flow from my shoulder damn Hyugas and their chakra blocking)

"HINATA" came the voice of Seiryu from far away.

(Time for me to leave) Goro thought as he took Hinata and her sword he then left a note and took off Hinata's leaf head band he finally vanish with the Hyuga.

"HINATA" shouted Seiryu as he came to waterfall with Genjuro and Anko.

"We heard a lot of commotion coming from here" Anko said.

"She's not here" Genjuro said as he picked up the small note and the leaf head band.

**I have the Hyuga brat if you want to see her again send a million ryo to the abandoned fishing port southwest of the water country border by tomorrow at nightfall if you don't bring the money then she dies.**

**Kazama Goro**

Genjuro gave the note to Anko" I know now Goro's whereabouts"

Anko read the letter and smirk" looks like I'm going to accomplish my mission after all"

"What's going on where's Hinata?" Seiryu said worry.

"I'm sorry Seiryu but it seems Hinata was capture" he said while show him her leaf headband.

Seiryu gasp seeing her headband he growl" give me that note" he rudely snatch it from Anko's hand.

He read the note and felt anger rising he tighten his fist in anger and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"NO HINATA"

To be continued

Oh no Hinata has been kidnap what's going to happen next what will Genjuro do as always read and review farewell.

Next chapter Seiryu's secret is revealed


	11. Seiryu's secret is revealed

Chapter 11 Seiryu's secret is revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The sun was starting to show his golden and shining face into the landscape of the water country, three figures were running at a fast pace they needed to return to the mist village immediately. Genjuro was in a hurry he needed to talk to the Mizukage of the situation they were in he needed the money in order to save Hinata, he took a quick glance at Anko and he could tell she was worry but she still kept a serious expression on her face. They only person who was more for the Hyuga heiress safety was his student Seiryu and he knew how worry he was he even didn't get any rest last night thinking about the young Hyuga. Seiryu was only thinking about Hinata he will never forgive himself if something happen to his dear friend he was now focus in rescuing her from the missing nin.

"Were almost to the mist village" Genjuro said.

Anko and Seiryu nodded and continued running while Seiryu was thinking about Hinata.

(Hinata I hope you're okay)

Unknown location

Hinata slowly open her pale eyes and saw that she was on a cage she was tied up by ropes glowing blue obviously they were ropes made of chakra pretty tough to cut. She saw that she was in some kind of cabin that's when she notice that she wasn't alone she saw Goro sitting on a chair looking at her with a grin on his face, she glare at him with so much anger filling her. She felt angrier when she saw him holding Undine the sword has become a secondary treasure to her after the necklace that Seiryu gave her.

Goro unsheathed the blade while staring at it with a grin" I can't believe you have one of the seven great swords of the mist so who did you stole it from?"

"I didn't stole it was a gift from my sensei" she said upset.

He raised an eyebrow" really your sensei?"

"Yes Genjuro sensei gave me Undine as a gift"

Goro was a little shock" Genjuro as in Meji Genjuro well looks like you have found a good ninja to train you (no wonder she's strong it wasn't easy to capture her if I didn't surprise her with that sleeping gas)"

Hinata struggle to break herself free from the ropes while Genjuro chuckle.

"You're wasting your time those ropes are made of chakra you won't be freeing yourself or even cutting your way from those"

Once she figure out that it was useless to break free she stood still while glaring at the missing nin.

"What do you want with me?"

"Honestly nothing I'm just holding you hostage mist won't hesitate to give me the money if they want to keep their alliance with Konoha since I have a very important ninja in my grasp a Hyuga so just sit back and relax I'm going to get some food" he then left the cabin.

Hinata sighed she began to think about Genjuro and Seiryu she needed to get out of here and fast, but it was no use the chakra ropes were too strong she couldn't cut them with a kunai. She felt so angry with herself once again she was being useless she felt like she let down her teacher for getting capture she hoped that he will forgive her. She look at the small window at the corner of the cabin and saw the beautiful sun rise too bad she was in a bad situation and she couldn't enjoy the beautiful view. She thought back to her teacher and Seiryu they were the only ones who can save her right now even if she was being stubborn by trying to break free from the ropes.

(Sensei Seiryusan I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me for letting you down)

Mist village (Mizukage tower)

The three ninjas were sitting in a room at the Mizukage tower they were waiting for the Mizukage to see them so that Genjuro could explain the situation, they have been waiting for over an hour and Seiryu was getting inpatient. He couldn't get his mind off Hinata every hour, minute and second that passes her life hangs in the balance he wanted to go now and stop the missing nin and save her but that was something that his teacher won't allow. He knew rushing in without a plan was suicide and he didn't wanted to endanger Hinata's life so the only thing he could was to wait for the Mizukage to talk to them and find a solution to the problem.

Seiryu growl as he got up from his seat" what's keeping the Mizukage from talking to us?"

"Calm down Seiryu the Mizukage is always busy so it takes a while to see us" Genjuro said.

"The more time we waste here the more Hinata's life is in danger" the black hair teen said upset.

"Hinata will be fine Seiryu Goro won't kill her because he's using her for a ransom but once he gets what he wants he will let her go" Anko said in a attempt to calm him.

"Exactly he won't kill Hinata he needs her alive to receive the money so everything is fine" Genjuro said.

"No everything is not fine I can't sit around here and do nothing while Hinata is out there capture I…..I'm going to save her"

"Seiryu that's enough you're letting your anger cloud your judgment think before acting" Genjuro said getting upset.

"Please sensei let me go save her?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Genjuro shouted" Seiryu I know you are worry about Hinata I'm worry about her too but we need a plan Goro is a strong jounin and there is the possibility that he might have hire bandits to guard the fishing port"

"So what I can take care a bunch of weakling bandits and I can take care of Goro just let me go" Seiryu pleaded.

"Seiryu I won't repeat myself again let me talk to the Mizukage and come up with a plan I promise that we will save Hinata"

"And I'm going to help too and besides I need Goro alive as part of my mission to take him back to Konoha" Anko said.

Just then the door open and a mist chunin enter the room.

"Genjurosama Mizukagesama will see you now"

"Good I'll be back" he said while following the chunin out of the room.

Seiryu sighed" I'm thirsty I'm going to drink some water" he was about to leave the room when a couple of snakes wrap around his body tying him.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" he shouted to the snake jounin.

"You think I'm going to fall for such a lame excuse you'll have to do better than that I know you are going to go after Goro but it's just as Genjuro says we need to come up with a plan to save Hinata"

"Look I wasn't trying to leave honest I'm just thirsty that's all" Seiryu said trying to sound as honest as possible.

"Yeah right and I'm the Hokage just stay put until Genjuro returns" she then got seated at her seat.

Seiryu growl he needed to leave and rescue Hinata he try to break free from the snakes but they were too tight that's when he got an idea he look back at the snake jounin who was trying not to die of boredom.

"You know Anko if you want to conquer sensei's heart I can give you a few pointers" he said with a smirk.

That got Anko's attention" really you know then tell me?" she grin a little.

"First thing first set me free and I'll tell you"

"You must think I'm stupid forget it now stop being such pain in the ass and stay quiet until Genjuro returns" she said getting irritated.

"Okay I understand if you don't want to make him yours sensei really is lonely and with all the women after him is going to be hard for you to conquer him" he said in a cool tone.

Anko growl while imagining all the women trying to chase him like a bunch of crazy fan girls it really made her jealous she look at the black hair teen and made a hand seal releasing the snakes that were holding him.

Before Seiryu could even say a thank you he was pinned to the wall by Anko.

"Sorry Seiryu but I can't let you get away just tell me what I want to know from Genjuro"

Seiryu made a playful grin" sucker" he then vanished in a splash of water.

Anko was piss" ah damn it he used a water clone to escape damn that little shit Genjuro is not going to be happy"

Abandoned fishing port (water country border)

Goro return to the cabin with a bag and went next to the imprisoned Hyuga from the bag he took a bowl or miso ramen.

"I hope you like miso ramen" he said while putting the bowl next to her cage.

"I can't eat if my hands are tied up" Hinata said in an obvious tone.

"Well then maybe I should untied them like that would happen I will give you the food" he pick up the chopsticks and offer her the food but the Hyuga heiress refuse to eat.

"What's wrong not hungry?"

"No I am not"

He snorted" fine whatever I don't care if you die of hunger just don't bitch around to me later when your stomach starts growling" he took a seat near a table he pick up Undine who was located near the table. Hinata glare at him as she saw him unsheathed her sword like it belong to him she has consider the sword as a treasure from her sensei and she was always taken good care of it, but seeing a missing nin touching it made her angry.

"Please don't touch my sword" she said in a neutral tone.

Goro look at her with a smirk" I feel like touching it it's a very fine blade it used to belong to the water sprite of the hidden mist that is until her tragic accident" he chuckle at the last part.

Hinata glare at him how dare he mock the death of her sensei's sister her hatred towards the missing nin was increasing first he captures her then he touches her sword without her permission and now he mocks the death of Genjuro's sister she had enough anger to beat the crap out of him. She growl in frustration trying to break free from the ropes of chakra Goro look at her with an annoyed look.

"You really are stubborn I told you that is useless you will never break free from the ropes of chakra so stop being such whiny bitch"

She growl in her mind but stood still again he's right there was nothing she could which made her angrier because it made her feel so useless she didn't wanted to feel like burden like she used to think before gaining her confidence and her high self esteem but right now she was starting to think she was one. Goro got up from the seat while looking at the window seeing the sun almost setting soon.

"Well nightfall will arrived soon they better bring me my money for your sake because if they don't I will kill you" he said in a cold tone.

Hinata felt like crying but she hold her tears she was going to be strong and believe in her teacher and her friend to come in rescue her and maybe they will forgive her.

Mist village (outside of the Mizukage tower)

Genjuro left the tower holding a large bag of money he saw Anko who had a stressful look on her face.

"Anko what's wrong?"

"It's a little complicated" she said dryly.

"Well I talk to the Mizukage and he gave the money all for the sake of saving Hinata so the negotiation will go smoothly and…….." he paused realizing that there was someone missing" Anko where's Seiryu?"

The snake jounin sighed" well Genjuro I have some bad news"

"He left didn't he?" he said with a sweat dropped.

"Yeah he kind of slip on me and he left" she said while blushing remembering the way the teen got away.

"Damn it Seiryu I told you not to rush on things then come on Anko we have to go Seiryu must be arriving right about now"

She nodded before running with him leaving the tower.

In the abandoned fishing port

Seiryu was walking the wooden floors of the fishing port he was looking at all of the cabins making sure if there was someone habituating. He knew very well that he was being watch by unknown company, suddenly a large group of bandits charge at him one of them stab his sword in his gut he fell to the ground while the rest of the bandits while smirking and laughing.

"Heh that was too easy"

"Yeah he was really weak"

Seiryu's body vanished in a splash of water shocking all the bandits.

"What the where did he go?"

"ICE STYLE WOLF PACK JUTSU"

The bandits gasp seeing a large pack of snow wolves charging at them they were all hit by the attack, the real Seiryu appear holding a large bag.

"Well that takes care of that"

He continued walking until he reach the last cabin in the port that's when he saw Goro with Hinata who was still tied up in the chakra ropes.

"Well well it's about time you got here" Goro said.

"Seiryusan" said a very happy Hinata.

Seiryu smiled seeing Hinata safe and sound he then look at the missing nin with a serious exoression" all right I have the money now let her go"

"Of course" he said while wrapping a seal tag around a kunai he then cut the chakra ropes setting Hinata free.

She went to him and gave him a big hug" Seiryusan I'm so glad to see you"

He blush while accepting her hug" me too Hinata" he then gasp when Hinata vanish in a splash of water.

(NO a water clone)

He was shock when Goro charge at him and punch him sending him to the ground.

"You fool you should never trust someone like me" Goro said while taking the bag of money suddenly Seiryu's body vanish in a splash of water shocking the missing nin.

(Wait a minute if he was a water clone then this is…) he then opened the bag and gasp seeing dozens of paper bombs.

(OH SHIT)

BOOM

The explosion took a lot of the ground leaving a huge crater in its place Seiryu appear in front of the crater suspecting that he as a water clone he must have expecting that he was going to use a water clone and he was right. Goro charge at him with a punch but he block and launch a fist of his own that connected with the missing nins face, he whip some of the blood that was on the corner of his and grin at the teen.

"Your good kid I will give you credit for that"

Seiryu glare at him" where's Hinata?"

Goro grin evilly" the Hyuga brat is inside the cabin she's unconscious because I used a drug on her she won't wake up for a while"

"Seiryu continued glaring at him when a Goro water clone ambush him from his back but Seiryu was well aware and he quickly unsheathed Celsius slashing the clone in half Goro made a hand seal.

"WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU"

The water dragon came from the sea of the beach and charge at Seiryu before he counter with a jutsu.

"WATER STYLE WATER BARRIER JUTSU"

Seiryu body was cover in water and block the water dragon attack, Goro charge at him with a kick which he block and he punch him on his face he then kick the missing hin on his stomach. Goro groan feeling the pain he let his guard down as Seiryu punch him again on his face he then kick his chin sending him a few feet away.

"Ha so much for you the mist jounin Kazama Goro" Seiryu taunt.

Goro growl in anger he was really pissed" that's it no more games you will die"

"Yeah just bring it"

He chuckle as he gaze at the black hair teen with a serious look" let me tell you something I used to be one Orochimaru's top fighters but I left because he gave me the power I needed to survive on my own it's the same power I'm going to use to kill you"

Seiryu was tired on his talking when he saw that Goro's body was being cover by an orange mark soon his whole body was now cover by black side lines.

"This is Orochimaru's curse seal mark prepare to die"

Seiryu gasp as he vanish he appear next to him and punch him on his stomach making him cough blood, Goro then kick him on his face sending him to the beach while Seiryu was standing on the water. Seiryu try to make a jutsu but before he even made the hand seals Goro was next to him and punch him he thengrab him by his collar and started punching his stomach then threw him back to the sandy ground. Seiryu was in so much he was too injured he couldn't believe how strong the missing nin became when he activated his curse seal mark.

(It's impossible his speed and his strength has increased so much so this is Orochimaru's power) Seiryu thought as he watched Goro walking towards him.

He grab him by his neck as he was going to choke him he gave him a wicked grin.

"I guess this is it for you but tell you what I have decided before I'll kill you I will show you the second level of my curse seal"

Suddenly the curse seal activated again and his whole skin change color to a dark red his facial expression has change he now had horns making him look like a demon and large fangs and claws. Seiryu was horrified seeing Goro on his level two curse seal.

"Usually the curse seal has three levels but I didn't got it the third level is so powerful it can even kill the host but believe me with level two is enough to kill even the strongest of ninjas it's time to say goodbye kid"

He then press Seiryu making him unable to breath looks like he was going to die.

(No I can't I won't die here)

A few miles from the fishing port Genjuro and Anko were running they were almost to the fishing port however Genjuro was feeling relentless he couldn't shake that something bad was about to happen.

"Anko let's hurry up"

The snake jounin nodded and continued running.

(I have a bad feeling about this) Genjuro thought.

Back at the fishing port Goro was about to finish Seiryu when he suddenly drop him to the ground.

"Killing you is no fun I have a better idea how about I kill that Hyuga brat first since I won't be getting any money for her ransom after all"

"NO" Seiryu shouted in rage" don't you even dare lay a finger on Hinata"

"I think it's more fun if I kill her before you so you could hear her screams" Goro gave an evil grin.

"No don't you dare I swear I will kill you" Seiryu said very angry.

Goro laugh evilly as he was about to go to the cabin while Seiryu was feeling so much anger filling him so much rage the thought of seeing Hinata dead was enough to make him go crazy with rage. Goro then look back at the injure teen and gasp in shock seeing his whole body was cover in some kind of white energy but whatever it was he felt the evil from the energy it was like nothing he has ever felt.

(What is this evil energy is it chakra?) Goro thought in pure horror.

Seiryu glare at the missing nin with a glare that could kill an army of ninjas he notice that his eyes weren't his original emerald green but they were bright yellow. He got on four legs and Goro saw a white tail emerging from his back that's when he gasp in realization knowing what he was.

(No it can't be this evil chakra now I know who he is he's the jinchurikki of the hidden mist the vessel of the seven tails wolf Fenrir that fool Mizukage made a terrible mistake in not killing him when he had the chance)

Fenrir Seiryu made a loud howl that echoed through the whole beach he then vanish in a blink of an eye and hit Goro with one of his claws sending him all the way to the beach, he vanish again and hit him with another claw injuring him in the process. Goro try to blonk his attacks but he was too fast even with his level two curse seal the wolf jinchurikki was faster than him and stronger, he realized that he had receive severe burns in the same places where he was attack.

(I heard that the chakra of the seven tails can freeze anything this must be why I have this burns it burns like hell what a horrible creature this thing is)

Goro try to attack him but he's injuries were interfering Fenrir Seiryu charge at him again with another ice claw hitting the middle of his chest almost hitting his heart, he used another claw hitting his face and send him back to the sandy ground. He made another howl before charging at him again but this time more of his white chakra was emerging that's when he froze the entire beach, another tail has emerge from his back making two tails.

Genjuro and Anko arrived at the fishing and that's when they felt the horrible chakra coming from straight ahead.

(No this chakra it can't be did the seal break no Seiryu) Genjuro thought shock

(What is this horrible feeling?) Anko thought.

"Anko let's go"

She nodded still shock at the evil feeling they arrived at the cabin where Hinata was and they both gasp in shock. They were seeing cover in some kind of white energy taking the form of a wolf with two tails standing on a frozen beach, he vanish and appeared next to the unconscious body of Goro which by now his curse seal deactivated and he was back to normal.

Anko was still shock" Genjuro…..what's going on with Seiryu?"

"It's Fenrir he has taken over him"

"What what are you talking about?" she said more confused.

"Fifteen years ago the mist village was attack by the seven tails wolf Fenrir and the third Mizukage along with some jounins perform the sealing jutsu sealing Fenrir's soul into a newborn child that was Seiryu"

"No way then it's the same with that Uzumaki kid he's a jinchurikki"

"Yes that's why the whole village hated him" Genjuro said and gasp seeing that Seiryu was glaring at them.

"Oh no what are we going to do Genjuro?" Anko said worry.

"I have to put this seal on him to suppress Fenrir's chakra" Genjuro said taking a small tag with the word suppress written on it (before the third tails grow)

Seiryu growl seeing the two ninjas he was ready to attack while Genjuro slowly walk towards him.

"Seiryu it's me Genjuro calm down everything is fine there is no need for you to go on a rampage you won the fight you defeated Goro so please resist the chakra don't let Fenrir take over you fight it"

Seiryu was still growling until he charge at him with a claw hitting him but he then vanish in a splash of water, before Seiryu realized where he was Genjuro appeared in front of him and put the seal on his forehead. Seiryu growl in a demonic tone while the white chakra was vanishing from his body his features were now returning to normal along with his eyes they were back to his original green color, he finally collapse unconscious on the ground.

"It's finally over" Anko said with relief.

"We still have to find Hinata"

"Maybe we should start checking that cabin" she pointed to the nearest cabin.

She enter the cabin and saw the Hyuga heiress unconscious in a cage, Anko was able to find the key in a drawer of a table and got the Hyuga out of the cage she then use a seal and wrap it around her kunai to cut the chakra ropes. She carried Hinata in her arms and left the cabin where Genjuro was still checking Seiryu he was making sure the seal was still intact.

(Well the seal still in its place and nothing serious have happened to make it break looks like everything's fine I'm glad Jiraiyasama gave me one of his chakra suppress tags)

Hinata finally open her eyes and realized she was being carried by Anko.

"Hey squirt about time you wake up" she smirk at her.

"Ankosensei what happened?"

"Looks like you were unconscious for a while don't worry everything is fine now Goro has been taken care off can you walk?" she then put her on the ground.

She nodded she gasp when she saw Seiryu unconscious" Seiryusan what happen?" she went to him worry sick for the black hair teen" sensei will he be all right?"

"Don't worry Hinata he'll be fine he's just tire all he needs is rest"

Anko went to Goro's unconscious body she check his pulse and grin" well what do you know he's still alive even with those injuries Genjuro we have to get him to the hospital I can't accomplish my mission if he dies"

"Right I'll carry Goro and you carry Seiryu"

She nodded and pick up the teen while Hinata was still worry she even cry a little Genjuro smile at her.

"Hinata it's all right Seiryu is fine"

"I know sensei it's just that when I saw him unconscious I thought he was…….." she didn't finish while she continued crying Genjuro gave her a quick hug" okay Hinata you know that will never Seiryu is a strong ninja he won't die so easily now come let's go"

She dried her tears and nodded.

"Hey Hinata don't forget about this" Anko said while tossing her Undine.

She caught it and smile she was glad to have her sword again Genjuro carry Goro on his back while Anko carry Seiryu the same way pretty soon they left the fishing port and head back to the mist village.

The next day at Genjuro's house

Seiryu open his eyes and yawn as he woke up and rose from his bed he realized he was in his room but how the last thing he remember he was fighting Goro back at the fishing port. He realized he wasn't alone he look next to him and Hinata was seated in a chair she was asleep he was really surprised to see her in his room.

(What's she doing here wait a minute how long has she been here don't tell me she has been here all night long)

Seiryu was snap from his thinking when Hinata woke up as soon as she saw Seiryu awake she ran to him and gave him a big hug making the teen blush.

She broke the hug while blushing herself" Seiryusan I'm glad that you're awake"

"Are you okay Hinata wait a minute you are the real Hinata not some water clone" he eyed her suspiciously while the Hyuga giggle

"Seiryusan it's really me"

He sighed in relief" that's good I'm glad that you are fine Hinata I was really worry for you"

His comment made the Hyuga heiress blush while she twiddle her fingers a bit she growl she wanted to stop doing it but she couldn't help herself looks like old habits die hard.

"Um…..Seiryusan sensei told me what happened"

"What did he tell you?" he ask with a raised eyebrow.

She blush again while trying to stop twiddling her fingers" he told me that you saved me that you defeated Goro on your own "

He was puzzle by this (that's strange I don't remember defeating Goro I remember I was fighting him and I was getting my butt kick when he activated his curse seal maybe I did beat him)

"Seiryusan thank you for saving me" Hinata said while her cheeks blush and she was still twiddling her fingers.

"No problem Hinata I will do anything for you" he smiled at her while she blush even more at his confession.

She felt so happy when he told her that and somehow her heart skip three beats she didn't know why but she was happy and to her that was the only thing that matters.

(Thank you Seiryusan for saving me I will never forget it)

To be continued

Aw how cute anyway I have decided to add one more chapter before the time skip you can call it like a filler chapter I will make it funny and romantic so look forward to it read and review thank you and farewell.

Next chapter: Valentine's Day special


	12. Valentine's Day madness

Chapter 12 Valentine's Day madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

It was another beautiful day at the hidden mist village it was misty as always and the sun was shining bright just your average peaceful day, but today was a special day it was that time again of the year Valentine's Day has arrived. Yes the one special day when a man proclaims his eternal love for a woman or even a guy to others it was just a regular holiday, but to the married couples it meant a day to remember their affection and loyalty to one another some couples didn't care because they were always showing their love and affection. They were also the kind of people who believe that Valentine's Day was complete bullshit because they believe in the theory that love stinks who could blame them since love has its ups and downs, however there was one place where Valentine's Day was consider the worst day ever to a certain someone it's a raging war the place is Genjuro's house.

Hinata wake up with a yawn and smile seeing the beautiful sun shining from her window she rose up from her bed and left to take a shower she remember that today she had the day off because Genjuro was so impressed with her progress that he decided to give her the day off from training. Once she was done from her shower she put on her ninja clothes and went downstairs she knew that her teacher would be making breakfast and she was hoping to eat because Genjuro's cooking was amazing. She then gasp when she saw that the whole house has had a whole new makeover which it look like a secret war camp, all of the windows were sealed shut by wooden tiles and the front door had a barricade to prevent anyone from entering. She was really confuse was this really her teachers house maybe she was having one of those weird dreams from eating something and last night she did ate a couple of cinnamon rolls before going to bed.

That's when she saw Seiryu wearing his ninja uniform and he look like he was ready to fight she saw him entering the living room, when she went there she saw Seiryu talking to Genjuro or maybe it wasn't him she couldn't tell if it was him because he was wearing a large cloak covering his whole body and face and a pair of sunglasses.

"Seiryu is everything ready?" ask a nervous Genjuro.

"Yes sensei I have prepare everything from the weapons to the bobby traps we are ready for the invasion"

That caught Hinata's attention were they going to be attack she didn't know what was going until Seiryu saw her and smile at her.

"Hey Hinata good morning and happy Valentine's D….ugh" Seiryu didn't finish because Genjuro cover his mouth.

"Seiryu how many times do I have to tell you never mention those words in my presence" Genjuro scolded his student.

"Sorry sensei"

"Um….sensei Seiryusan what's going on why are you dressed like that and why does the house looks like a war camp?"

Genjuro went to her" my dear Hinata you must prepare yourself we are about to be attack"

She gasp" what an invasion?"

Genjuro nodded" yes it's the worst invasion you could ever imagine"

"You mean an invasion of ninjas?" Hinata said nervous.

"No Hinata worst"

She gulp becoming more nervous" demons?"

"No Hinata worst" Genjuro said while leaning closer to her and gave her a very scary look.

"We are about to be invaded by crazy single women"

Hinata sweat dropped at the revelation" sensei why would women attack us?"

"Isn't it obvious Hinata its Valenti……" Seiryu paused while Genjuro was glaring at him" I mean it's the day of love"

"You mean Valentine's Day?" Hinata said.

"Don't say those words" Genjuro scolded.

"I'm sorry sensei but why would women attack us on Valen……I mean today?"

"It's not really you or Seiryu who would they go after but me" Genjuro said with a sweat dropped.

"Why?" she said puzzle.

"I guess you don't know Hinata I'll be right back" Seiryu said as he went upstairs.

"I will not lose to them I will survive" Genjuro said while raising his fist in pure determination.

Seiryu return with a newspaper article" here Hinata read the front page"

She read the title out loud" Once again Meji Genjuro is the mist village most desirable male single" she gasp a little while looking back at her teacher" so sensei you are a………" she paused she didn't wanted say it.

"Yes Hinata sensei is the ladies man" Seiryu said while chuckling" and take a look at the graphic it says that ninety percent of the single female population wants to date sensei"

Hinata have to giggle while Genjuro frown.

"It's not funny Hinata having a stampeded of crazy women after you it's always the same every year they chased me around the whole village I don't understand even with my blood line they want to date me why can't they just go for a normal mortal guy not a half immortal guy like me, but this year is going to be different they will never get to me and that's when you two come in Seiryu Hinata you're mission is simple protect the house during the whole day while I'm going to lock myself in the basement"

"So it's up to us to not let a single women get to sensei are we clear what is your mission Hinata?" Seiryu said.

Suddenly a knock on the front door was heard Genjuro gasp and left to the basement to hide Seiryu grab one of the weapons to use against the invaders a water balloon, he went to the door and threw the water balloon at the unwanted guest.

"TAKE THAT SENSEI DOESN'T WANT TO DATE YOU" Seiryu shouted but he gasp when he saw who was the person he strike with the water balloon.

Standing in front of him was a pissed off Mitarashi Anko who was soaked wet from the attack she glare at the black hair teen with so much anger, Seiryu went pale seeing the snake jounin glaring at him.

"Um…Anko I….I'm really sorry I thought you were one of those crazy fan girls of sensei"

WHAM

Anko smack Seiryu on the head while a huge lump grew on his head.

"You little shit" Anko growl.

Genjuro exit the basement and saw the fallen Seiryu next to a worry Hinata and a soaked wet Anko.

"What's going on?"

"Oh sensei Ankosensei is here" Hinata said.

"Oh hi Anko what happen?"

"Your student decided to hit me with a water balloon" Anko said in a growl.

"Don't blame him we are in the middle of a big invasion" Genjuro said.

Anko was confused" invasion what are you talking about?"

"It's a long story but anyway why have you come here Anko?"

Anko was a little nervous she blush slightly while Genjuro was puzzle at her strange behavior, Hinata smile having an idea why the snake jounin was nervous it was obvious that she wanted to ask him out since it was Valentine's Day. Seiryu got back up from the smack he receive at the hands of the snake jounin when he heard noise coming from afar it was the sound of running footsteps, he went outside of the house and gasp in shock he immediately went back inside and look at his teacher in horror.

"Sensei THEY ARE COMING"

Genjuro's eyes widened" everyone BATTLESTATIONS DO NOT LET THEM GET INSIDE THE HOUSE" he then left back to the basement and lock himself in the room.

Seiryu closed the front door and barricaded again he gave Hinata a box full of water balloons.

"Here Hinata we have to protect sensei"

The Hyuga heiress nodded and took the box ready to protect her teacher from being capture from the crazy women.

"Hey just what the hell is going on who are coming?" Anko said more confused.

"Well to put it shortly every year at Valentine's Day sensei is chased down by the women all over the village asking him to be their Valentine and boyfriend all that stuff so we are going to stop them from getting to him this year"

Anko was shock at first but she became piss how dare they chase down Genjuro when she already has her sights on him she grab Seiryu by the collar and glare at him.

"Give me some water balloons it's time for me to release some hell on them"

Seiryu smile and gave her a box of water balloons she grab the box with satisfaction.

(I'm really going to enjoy this)

The stampeded of women arrived at the house and the invasion began they started destroying the wooden tiles covering the windows like crazy hungry animals, the three ninjas started their attack on the love sick women throwing the water balloons hitting a large number of them. As soon as the water balloons made contact with them they started crying saying that their date with Genjuro has been ruined because their favorite dress is soaking wet. Anko was enjoying the barrage more than Seiryu and Hinata she threw more water balloons like it was a contest how many targets you can hit while Seiryu and Hinata continued their attack while sweat dropping. Suddenly they heard crashing noises coming from the basement they all gasp it thinking that Genjuro was in trouble.

"AH HELP ME THEY ARE GETTING IN THE BASEMENT" came Genjuro's freak out voice.

They rush to the basement and saw Genjuro trying to break free from a couple of women.

"Genjurosama please be my Valentine" one of the women pleaded.

"Stop please I am not interested" Genjuro said while trying to break free.

Anko got pissed seeing the women holding him like he was some kind of adorable animal well he was a very handsome man, she shook her head from the impure thoughts that invaded her mind and charge at the women with water balloons.

"Eat water you bimbos"

She throw the water balloons hitting them with perfect accuracy they started crying releasing a relief Genjuro.

"Thank you Anko"

"No problem these women should be ashamed of themselves coming at you like they were crazy to have their way with you what a disgrace they are"

Seiryu sweat dropped at her comment (yeah and you're no different I bet if you have the chance to take sensei you will take it)

"GENJUROSAMA PLEASE BE OUR VALENTINE"

"Oh no the enemy has enter the house we have to retreat now" Genjuro said making a hand seal.

"WATER STYLE WATER MISSILE JUTSU"

The water attacked destroyed the wall of the basement and they left the house while being chase down by the stampede of women.

"What are we going to do now sensei?" Seiryu said.

"I suggest that you and Hinata split up I don't want the two of you to get in this so enjoy the day of friendship and love"

"I'm staying with you Genjuro you need help with that crazy fan club of yours" Anko said while looking back at the group of women and glare (and besides there's no chance in hell I'm going to let them have Genjuro all by themselves)

Seiryu and Hinata and they took another corner of the street separating from Anko and Genjuro while the army of crazy women follows them.

"What are we going to do Seiryusan?" Hinata said worry for her teacher.

"I guess sensei is on his own he did told us to enjoy today"

"I guess you're right" Hinata said.

(Since its Valentine's Day I should buy a gift for Hinata" Seiryu thought.

(Since its Valentine's Day I should buy something for Seiryu) Hinata thought.

"Um…..Hinata?"

"Yes Seiryusan"

"I kind of forgot that I have a mission today so I'll see you later"

"Yeah we'll I have to do something too"

"We'll I'll see you later" Seiryu said while leaving.

She nodded before going the other way (I will buy something nice for you Seiryusan)

(I will buy something nice for you Hinata) Seiryu thought with a smile.

Back with Genjuro and Anko they were still being chase down by the group of fan girls they became angry when they saw Anko was with Genjuro and they want to have the ninja all to themselves. They all saw Anko as a threat that have to be taken out so they were going to stop her and then focus on the mist ninja. Anko just had about enough of this she faced the mob with a pissed off look while the women charge at her.

"GET HER SHE WANTS GENJUROSAMA ALL FOR HERSELF"

"Anko look out" Genjuro said worry.

She bit her thumb and made a couple of hand seals (they are going to pay)

"SUMMONING JUTSU"

POOF

When the smoke clear the giant snake Manda stood before the shocking mob of women Genjuro was shock thinking that that she was about to do the unthinkable while Anko was laughing like a maniac looking at the Manda.

"Manda I brought you your sacrifices eat them all of the women" Anko said while laughing like crazy.

The lord of snakes looked at the large mob while looking back at her" YOU WENCH I AM FULL I HAVE ALREADY EATEN"

Anko's jaw fell to the ground" WHAT what do you mean you're full you can't be full you are Manda the lord of snakes you can't get full come on eat them"

"SILENECE YOU WENCH DON'T SUMMON ME AGAIN OR I WILL EAT YOU"

Manda vanish in a cloud of smoke while Anko was piss she was expecting that the snake lord will eat all of Genjuro's fan club, she glare at the female mob with intent to kill making them tremble in fear and before she knew it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they all shouted with fear while running for their lives they were either of Manda or the very angry Anko.

Anko grin" now that's more like it looks like you're safe Genjuro"

Genjuro was so relief he couldn't believe he was safe in Valentine's Day he then did something he never though he would do he embrace the snake jounin surprising her, she blush while she felt like melting in his arms she was very happy suddenly she got the urge to kiss him. But before she could even made her move on him they were surrounded by a group of mist ninjas, however all the ninjas were women every chunin and jounin kunoichi were present and right now they were glaring at him while he was still hugging Anko.

Genjuro had to break the embrace with the snake jounin while Anko groan in disappointment but her attention fell to the mist kunoichis in front of them who they look like they were ready to kill her she grin at them.

"Is there something wrong?" she said but had a pretty good idea why they were upset.

"Genjurosama be my Valentine" one of the mist kunoichi said.

"No I want him to be my Valentine"

"No I want him to be my Valentine"

Genjuro groan (why me this always have to happen every Valentine's Day)

"Genjuro go I'll handle them" Anko said as she took a fighting stance.

Genjuro was taken back" what are you sure Anko there's too many of them I don't think you could take all of them" he was worry for her.

Anko chuckle" looks like you don't know me very well I'll be fine just go"

Genjuro nodded" all right good luck" he then left running.

(Anko I will never forget your sacrifice) Genjuro thought while having tears in his eyes.

Anko grin at the kunoichi's" well what are you waiting for who's going to be first?"

"You think you can beat us you're outnumbered"

"Don't underestimated me or you will regretted"

"We will have Genjurosama he will be our Valentine"

Anko glare at them" if you want to get to Genjuro you will have to go through me"

"It's your funeral GET HER"

They all charge at the snake jounin waiting to beat her in a blink of an eye.

(Bring it) she thought with a grin.

WHAM BAM WHAM

In another part of the village Seiryu was looking around the shops to find a Valentine's gift for Hinata, he then spotted a small bakery and smile Hinata love sweets but he knew exactly what kind of sweets she likes.

(That's right Hinata loves cinnamon rolls I will buy her a couple of them and also I should buy her a gift card oh man I can't wait to see her reaction)

In another part of the village Hinata was looking trough the shops she was still looking for a gift to give to Seiryu, she stop when she pass a food stand and saw a familiar plate that Seiryu likes very much.

(Oh that's it Seiryusan's favorite food is chocolate cover rice balls I will buy him some and maybe I will buy him a gift card too he's going to be so happy)

Genjuro was sitting on a bench in the park region of the village he was resting since he has been running for an hour he was worry about Anko he knew she was strong but to take on the whole mist kunoichi squadron was insane. He thought the worst what if she was beaten or worst he shook his head forgetting those horrible thoughts there was no way she was going to die so easily. He growl he really hated Valentine's Day it to him it was the worst holiday ever, he thought that maybe he should get himself a girlfriend and ignore his blood line limit and just focus on his happiness for once. The only thing that could go wrong when he gets a girlfriend that the rest of his so called fan club will get upset and jealous and they might try to kill his girlfriend.

The next thought that pop in his head is who was he going to chose to be his girlfriend the choices were endless since he had his own fan girl club it wasn't going to be easy to chose the right one, the only woman that he was thinking about was….. He shook his head erasing the thought he couldn't believe he thought about HER being a possible candidate she was rude, stubborn hardheaded and her table manners were a disgrace. He sighed maybe he should think about this later when he realized that he wasn't alone he was surrounded by a lot of men; he was a little worry seeing that didn't look very happy.

"Is there something wrong?" Genjuro said trying not to get nervous.

"Genjurosama we are sick of this it's always the same" one man said upset.

"Yeah every Valentine's Day all of the women are trying to claim you as their own"

"My own wife was even fantasizing about you and she won't even look at me anymore and I even bought her such a great gift"

"Every women in the village keeps talking about you and they want you as their boyfriend"

"Well we have enough of this"

Genjuro gulp" come on I'm sure we can work something out without resolving to any violence"

"No there isn't any other way GET HIM"

(Oh crap) Genjuro thought as he was NOW being chase down by the men of the village he was only thinking one thing.

(WHY ME)

In another part of the village Anko was dusting herself after her fight she shook her head as she was looking at the beat up mist kunoichis they weren't death just unconscious she really beat the crap out of them.

"I told you not to underestimate me" she then left searching for Genjuro.

(I hope he's all right?)

Back to Seiryu and Hinata they have reunited and both have gifts with wrapping paper they smile at each other.

"I guess you left to buy me a gift right Hinata?" Seiryu said.

"And I guess you left to buy me a gift and you lie to me that you have a mission" she said sounding a little upset for the lie.

"Here Hinata happy Valentine's Day" he said while giving her a box wrap with blue wrapping paper.

Hinata was very happy the suspense was killing her she quickly open her gift and smile seeing a small box of cinnamon rolls and on top of the box there was a gift card, she open the card and read the message out loud.

"**The flame of our friendship will never be extinguish even with the biggest rain to fall**"

She smile at him with a small blush on her cheeks" thank you very much Seiryusan I love it" she gave him a quick hug and he accept it.

"Here Seiryusan happy Valentine's Day" she gave him a box with yellow wrapping paper.

Seiryu smile while opening the gift his eyes went wide seeing a box with chocolate rice balls and a gift card he read it out loud.

"**Friends together forever"**

"Thanks a lot Hinata I really like it" he smiled at her while looking back at the chocolate rice balls" I'm going to enjoy eating these rice balls later"

"I'm glad you like it" she smiled at him.

"Hinata let's make a promise no matter what happens we will always be friends"

"Yes I promised"

"Pinky swear?" he show her his pinky finger.

She smiled while grabbing his pinky finger with hers.

"Pinky swear"

Back with Genjuro the angry male mob was still running through the whole village they were looking for him because they lost him and they weren't happy, they continued running until they took another rturn on the street.

"Where is he?"

"Yeah he couldn't possibly went too far"

"What's going on here?" an older voice said.

They men turn the other way and gasp seeing the Mizukage standing wearing his kage uniform.

"Oh Mizukagesama what a honor to have you here"

"Cut the formalities I know what you all have been doing to Genjuro and not just you but the women too Genjuro told me everything how could all of you do such a thing to a ninja who has dedicated his whole life in helping the mist village despite what happened with his clan and his two students you all are hunting him because of jealousy what a disgrace I couldn't be more disappointed in all of you"

"But Mizukagesama?" one of the men said.

"Silence I'm going to put a new law from this moment the hidden mist village won't be celebrating Valentine's Day ever again I will make sure the law is made an approved by the council" he then left leaving a happy mob behind.

Once the mob was gone cheering the Mizukage vanish in a cloud of smoke and it Genjuro stood in his place he sighed in relief.

"Finally I hope that will solve this once and for all"

"Pretty clever"

Genjuro saw Anko landing next to him with a smirk on her face.

"That was pretty clever the way you transform into the Mizukage and told them about that law to never celebrate Valentine's Day again"

"Actually I did talk to the real Mizukage about the law and he told me he will be talking with the council this week I have a feeling that mist won't be celebrating that holiday again I feel more relief now"

"You really hate Valentine's Date don't you?" she said with a smirk.

"What was your first clue" he said sarcastic.

"You know what I think it's a stupid holiday all those men giving gifts to their wife and girlfriend and the girls trying to make some gun to go out with them it's really stupid"

"Really then why did you went to my house this morning?" he said with a big smirk.

She blush a little" well I came just to tell you……that I'm leaving today I'm going back to Konoha" she said sounding a little nervous.

Genjuro was surprised" oh you're going back?"

"Yeah before coming to your house I went to the hospital to check on Goro and the doctors told me he was fine so I can take him back to the leaf village for interrogation"

"So you really are leaving?" he said sounding a little worry.

"Why are you asking are you going to miss me?"

Genjuro did his usual cough to hide the blush on his cheeks but this time Anko saw it she grin but stood quiet maybe she will tease him later.

Later at the gates of the village

Genjuro, Seiryu and Hinata were looking at Anko who was ready to leave the village, next to her was a mist chunin carrying Kazama Goro who was tied up in chains and his mouth was cover with duck tape.

"Well I guess it's time to leave" Anko said.

"Take care Anko" Seiryu said.

"Yes have a safe journey back to Konoha Anko sensei" Hinata said.

The mist chunin was having trouble carrying the missing nin" he's a little heavy"

Anko growl" hey quit your whining and do your job"

"Yes right no problem"

"Anko before you go here take this" Genjuro said giving her a brown bag.

"What's this?" she said puzzle.

"You are going to like it trust me" he said with a smirk.

She opened the bag and saw a couple of dango and a seal cup of green tea she smiled at him" hey thanks you didn't have to go to all that trouble just for me"

"I insist I wanted to call it a Valentine's gift"

Seiryu was surprised by his teacher's behavior.

(Well what do you know I guess sensei cares for Anko) Seiryu thought with a smirk.

(Well what do you know I guess he cares for me?) Anko thought while having a small blush on her cheeks.

"You better be going now" Genjuro said.

"Yeah but you know I'm very rude I mean you gave me a Valentine's gift and haven't giving you nothing I feel bad" Anko said in a innocent tone.

"It's okay Anko you don't have to" Genjuro said.

"No I insist" she said while smiling at him.

She then took the mist ninja by surprise as she lunge on him and kissed him passionately while wrapping her arms around his neck. Seiryu, Hinata and the mist chunin had their mouths wide open at the sight before them. Anko broke the kiss due to the lack of air and she lick her lips while Genjuro was shock and blushing.

"Happy Valentine's Day" she said while leaving the gate" let's go" she told the mist chuning and he nodded following out of the village.

Once Anko was far from sight Genjuro was still blushing he look at his two students Seiryu was smirking while Hinata was giggling.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing sensei it's just I didn't know you had a thing for Anko" Seiryu said still smirking.

Genjuro frown" Seiryu for saying that comment you are going to run fifty laps to the village"

"WHAT right now but it's almost nightfall can I do it tomorrow"

"NO now go"

"Yes sensei" Seiryu said while leaving.

"What about you Hinata are you going to say something?"

"No sensei I'm going back to your house" she then bow before leaving.

Genjuro look to the distance where Anko left and smile.

(I didn't know she was a good kisser damn)

Anko was walking the road with a big smile on her face ignoring the mist chunin that was having some trouble carrying the missing nin Goro.

(Mmm kissing him was amazing better than I have imagine)

To be continued

Finally the next chapter is the time skip please keep reading and keep reviewing farewell.

Next chapter: A new Hinata


	13. A new Hinata

Chapter 13 A new Hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Near Konoha fire country territory (three years later)

Two shadowy figures were jumping from the trees at a quick step they seem to be in quite a hurry as they continued to jump from the tree branches in the fire country territory. In only took them a couple of minutes to leave the forest and enter the open road that leads to the leaf village of Konoha, once they were almost there one of the figures stop running and started walking normally while the other figure got a little inpatient she fumed because she wanted to get to Konoha already. The figure who was obviously in a hurry to return to the leaf village was none other than Hinata whose physical appearance has change in the past three years; her navy blue hair has grown reaching to her back she got a little taller reaching a few inches. She was wearing a long and wide white cape similar to the one Genjuro wears and her clothing took a drastic change from her formal wardrobe, she still had her leaf headband wrap around her neck she was wearing a long sleeve blue vest with a v fishnet design on the neck black fingerless gloves long black long pants black ninja sandals her shuriken hostler was on her left leg and her kunai hostler was on her right backside she also had Undine strap on her back.

Hinata physical has really change making her more beautiful and gorgeous but the one of the most notable things in her appearance is that her chest has develop from a C cup she was now a D cup so she was consider to be voluptuous and she was only sixteen. Now when it comes to her personality well she has change drastically she was completely confident bolder she wasn't afraid to express her feelings and her opinion. She was a whole new person and she was glad that she change there was only one person to thank and it was Genjuro the person who gave her the confidence to become strong and overcome every single obstacle that was brought to her. Over the three years that she was training with him she has become close with her teacher and she has consider him like a second father, there were even times that she thought that Genjuro was more of a father that her real father if only Hiashi was more like Genjuro.

The second person who was accompanying her was none other than Seiryu whose appearance has also change a lot in the past three years he was taller than Hinata reaching six feet with two inches his black spiky hair got spikier. Like Hinata he was wearing a long wide cape but it was colored black his wardrobe has also change from his formal clothing, he still had his mist head band wrap around his forehead he was wearing a grey long sleeve jacket a white muscle shirt black cargo pants and blue ninja sandals his shuriken hostler was on his right leg and his kunai hostler was on his on his left backside.Over the past three years Hinata and Seiryu have grown close they have created a powerful bond of friendship from good friends they have become into the best of friends, they were always talking about everything from training food weapons any topic that came into their minds. One day when they were walking in the mist village they heard a woman saying that they were a cute couple making both of them blush from embarrassment. Hinata was now getting inpatient with Seiryu she wanted to get to Konoha already so she decided to run but before she got the chance Seiryu grab her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"Come on Hinata what's the hurry?"

She gave him an obvious look" oh I don't know Seiryu maybe because I have been away from Konoha for three years of course I'm in a hurry I want to see everyone and I miss the village"

"Everyone?" he said putting emphasis on the word.

"Yeah everyone even…..father" her voice sounded a little soft.

(I wasn't talking about him) he thought thinking about someone else he kept his eyes on the road ahead" so Uzumaki Naruto he's the boy that you like right?"

She was really surprise (well that came out of nowhere) "I guess…….I don't know"

He look at her with a raised eyebrow" what do you mean you don't know you kept talking about him back when we were training it was always Naruto this and Naruto that"

"I really don't know I admit that I liked him since the academy but I don't know I always admire him he made me believe in myself and I always dedicated myself to get stronger for him"

Seiryu look back at the road with a glint of jealousy in his green eyes while Hinata look at him worry.

"What's wrong you became silent all of the sudden?"

"It's nothing I guess I was just thinking about the mist village" he lied but he did the best effort to make it sound like it was the truth.

"Oh that's right you must be missing your village but don't worry I'm pretty sure you won't have to stay in Konoha for long" (honestly I want him to stay at Konoha forever)

(I will never miss the mist that village in fact I wish I would never return to that village)

"Well Hinata about Naruto I wish the best of luck whether you find out…th.that….y…you have….fee..lings for hi….m or not….." he gave her a fake smile.

(Seiryu was shuttering that's a first something must be bothering him)

Hinata was getting annoyed from walking" Seiryu let's run I want to be at the village now"

"But Hinata give it a rest we have been running for three straight days I'm tire and besides were almost to the leaf village let's just enjoy the walk"

She pouted like a little kid" you're no fun I want to see everyone now"

"Stop acting like a child we'll be there in a couple of minutes"

"A child you mean like this" she then childish stuck her tongue at him" I want to go to Konoha now or I will scream"

Seiryu laugh at her childish imitation" Hinata you have become so funny at least the trip was not boring it's pretty cool to travel with you"

"Thank you I know you like traveling with me" she said while her cheeks blush.

"It's too bad sensei couldn't come" Seiryu said.

"Yeah I wish he would have come with us"

"But he had to stay because he was needed in the village" (not to mention that he was upset that he had to stay)

(Flashback to the hidden mist village Genjuro's house three days ago)

Hinata and Seiryu were standing outside of Genjuro's house they were ready to leave; Gejuro came to the house with two capes.

"Hinata Seiryu take this it's a gift this is proof that you have graduate from my training call it like a school diploma" Genjuro said with a smile.

"All right we get to have cool capes like you sensei I'm deeply honored" Seiryu said taking the black cape.

Hinata giggle while taking the white cape" thank you very much sensei"

"You two have master everything I taught you now you are both ready to face the many dangers of being a ninja and being a demon hunter I am proud of both you" he then look at Hinata" Hinata your progress in my training was amazing I have never had a student who will learn so quickly I have watch you growing from a child to a woman and now a full blood ninja you have already make me proud I know you are going to protect your village and those precious to you and also Hinata I have never regretted the day I took you in as my student"

Hinata was crying she try to dry her tears but she couldn't more tears of happiness escape from her pale eyes she then gave him a big hug" thank you sensei thank you for everything for making me strong for believing in myself for giving me the confidence I needed thank you"

Genjruro broke the embrace her" now go Hinata show everyone at Konoha your strength show your father how strong you have become"

"I will sensei" she said with a smile and drying her tears.

"Now Seiryu I need to talk to you in private"

Seiryu was puzzle but he still nodded.

"Don't worry Seiryu I will wait for you at the village gates" Hinata said while leaving the house.

Once they were alone Genjuro look at him with a smile" Seiryu it seems like yesterday that I took you as my student"

"And I have never regretted that day not for a second it was the happiest day in my entire life no one in the village care about me except for you sensei I was always ignore and hated all because……"

"It's all right you don't have to say it but you are also forgetting about Subaru and Takeshiro they knew about you and didn't hated you they care about you because they only saw Suijin Seiryu in front of them"

"Yes thank you sensei" he said while holding the tears.

"Seiryu I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly are you going to miss the mist village?"

Seiryu thought about it for a couple of seconds and look back at his teacher" I'm sorry sensei but even with you Subaru and Takeshiro I……I won't miss this village so many bad and painful memories I'm not going to miss this village"

"I understand well Seiryu you have to go you don't want to keep Hinata waiting"

"I know sensei but why aren't you coming with us?"

He sighed" Mizukage's orders I have to stay" he then growl" but I really wanted to go to Konoha"

"Why is it Anko?" Seiryu said with a smirk.

He cough while hiding his blushing" well that's one of the reasons but the main reason is that I wanted to see Hiashi's face when he sees that he's so called weakling of a daughter have surpassed him and every Hyuga in the clan but no I have to stay here it sucks"

Seiryu sweat dropped at his teacher's behavior (sometimes sensei can be quite childish)

"Anyway you must go Seiryu and remember no matter what you will always be Suijin Seiryu my student"

Seiryu gave him a quick hug before putting his black cape" thank you sensei I promised I won't let you down"

"I know you will now hurry up and go before Hinata gets upset for making her wait"

Seiryu chuckle" yeah well farewell sensei I'll see you again soon" he then left the house.

Once Genjuro saw that he was out of sight he went upstairs to his room and got seated in his small desk he took a piece of paper and a ink brush and started writing something. When he was done he took a small flute calling one of the mist village messenger birds and fold the message into the small tube attach to the birds leg.

"I'm counting on you deliver this message to Tsunadesama at Konoha" he then let go of the bird flying to the distance.

He took the picture from his nightstand the one with him Yuzu and Kai.

(Yuzu Kai I wish you could see them how strong they have become they have even surpasses both of you)

(End of flashback)

"I hope we get to meet sensei again I missed him already" Hinata said.

"Yeah me too but he's always busy he is one of the mists most elite and strong ninjas so most of the times he has to stay behind"

Hinata nodded while looking back to the road she then gave a huge smile once she saw the leaf village coming to view, she felt so happy after three years she was finally back she look back at her friend who only sighed.

"Fine Hinata let's run"

She smile at him as she focus the chakra to her feet and started running follow by Seiryu, once they have finally reach the village gates they guards guarding the gates stop them.

"Halt who goes there state your name and purpose for coming to Konoha?"

Hinata bow" I am Hyuga Hinata I have return from my three year training in the hidden mist village"

The guards were quite surprised.

"Hyuga Hinata yes we have been expecting you you're not the only one who has return from training a little while ago Uzumaki Naruto got here" one of the leaf guards said.

Hinata smiled" really?" (Narutokun is back)

Seiryu saw the smile in Hinata's face and he could tell that she was really happy no doubt she couldn't wait to see Naruto he completely ignore the feeling of jealousy while focusing on the village ahead.

"Let's go Seiryu"

He nodded and they left the guarding post heading into the streets of Konoha.

"Wow Hyuga Hinata has really change in appearance"

"I'll say she's very pretty"

"And also did you see her chest wow now that's what I call quality"

"Shhh you idiot not so loud someone might hear us and we'll surely get kill for saying such a comment to the daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan"

"Let's pretend we never had this conversation"

"Exactly"

The two guards stood quiet and went back to their usual duty.

Hinata smile walking the streets of Konoha seeing the happy people working and children playing how she has missed her home village so much. Seiryu was smiling too the villagers were all staring at him and they gave him a smile or a hello he has never felt so happy before since he was used to the glares of the villagers from mist. Hinata continued to smile as the people that were passing by told her welcome back miss HInata others just smile warmly at her, and even some of the young teens look at her they didn't smile instead they blush while others got a nose bleed. Seiryu hide his jealousy while Hinata was laughing a little she then look at Seiryu who was looking normal just enjoying the view of the village.

"It's good to be back" she said with a smile.

"I can't blame you for feeling like that you really missed Konoha so where should we go first?"

"Well I guess the first place we should go is to Tusnadesama's office to report to her of my return"

"All right then let's go there"

Before reaching another corner in the street they heard voices coming from the corner of the street they were heading.

"Sakurachan let's celebrate our victory with a bowl of ramen my treat?"

"Naruto don't you remember what Tsunadesama said we are on standby just in case she has a mission for us"

"But Sakurachan I'm just inviting you to eat some ramen with me it's not a date…..okay maybe it's a date but please say yes"

"Naruto I won't repeat myself"

Hinata smile she recognize the owner of the first voice anywhere it belongs to Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja Uzumaki Naruto the second voice belongs to his teammate Haruno Sakura she took the corner of the street and saw the two teens. Her eyes meet Naruto first she check him from top to bottom she immediately realized that he was no longer wearing his usual orange jumpsuit, it was a different orange jumpsuit but this time it was color black he had black ninja sandals and his headband was black. She smile to herself he has was more handsome than last time but something was different she didn't felt any romantic feelings towards the blond the only feelings she could feel for him were of pure admiration, looks like she finally realized that she didn't like Naruto like THAT just as a good friend she somehow felt happy not knowing why. Her gaze went to his teammate Sakura and she notice that she has change too she still had her pink hair short and she was wearing a red leaf headband above her head a pair of pink elbow pads, she was wearing a sleeveless red vest a pair of black shorts there was some piece bandage wrap on her left leg an incomplete pink skirt long black boots her shuriken hostler was on her left leg.Seiryu went to her and notice the smile she was giving to the blond ninja he hide his jealousy as much as he could and try to control his temper so he didn't end up beating Naruto to a pulp. That's when the two teens notice the presence of Hinata and Seiryu, the blond was the first to recognize the Hyuga heiress and smile at her.

"Hey it's Hinata hi Hinata" he greeted with a big smile.

Hinata smiled again and surprised him by giving him a big hug while Seiryu was still trying to control his jealousy.

(Please Kami help me I don't want to turn into a jealous maniac)

"Narutokun I'm so glad to see you again I have missed you so much"

Naruto was really surprised he wasn't expecting this kind of stunt coming from Hinata while Sakura was shock like so many people she knew of her big crush for him and somehow she didn't like the idea that she was hugging him so tightly she didn't know why though.

(I don't believe it Hinata is hugging Naruto and she's not blushing and SHE'S NOT FAINTING) thought a shock Sakura.

Hinata broke the embrace and smile at him again" it's been a while Narutokun"

He gave her his fox grin" it sure has hasn't it I didn't know you left to train too granny Tsunade just told me recently when I got back"

"Yes I wanted to get strong so I left to the hidden mist village to train under my sensei"

Both Naruto and Sakura blink at this.

"Sensei didn't you left to train with your father Hinata?" Sakura said.

"No father didn't wanted to train me because he wanted to train Neji so I was took in by Genjuro sensei" she said coolly.

Sakura was shock" Genjuro you can't be talking about Meji Genjuro right?"

"Yup the one and only" she said with a smile.

"I don't believe it you were train by Meji Genjuro you must be so lucky to train with him"

"I am lucky and proud"

"Um…..Sakurachan who is this Genjuro fellow?" ask a clueless Naruto.

Sakura sweat dropped at her blond teammates comment" don't you remember at the academy we studied it in class Meji Genjuro was one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist he was called the slaughter of the hidden mist because he was the only ninja who could kill faster than anyone they say he killed a hundred ninjas in five seconds his skills with a sword were unmatched by no one"

"Oh so he's very strong I get it now" he said with a goofy grin.

Sakura sighed while she was surprised that Hinata has hug her too, the Hyuga heiress broke the hug and smile at her.

"I'm glad to see you too Sakurasan"

Sakura was surprised but she still smiled at her" hey I'm glad to see you too" (wow she has change a lot)

Seiryu went to Hinata hiding completely his jealousy for a certain blond ninja.

"Oh Narutokun Sakurasan I want you to meet my friend Suijin Seiryu he was training with me back at the mist village" she introduce the black hair teen.

"Nice to meet you Sakura" he offered his hand and she took it.

"Nice to meet you too Seiryu"

"I'm pleased to meet you too Seiryu I'm Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage of Konoha" he offer his hand to him.

Now right now Seiryu wasn't thinking to shake his hand but to punch his face but he erased the pleasant though and took it while giving him a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you Naruto I hope we can get along" (and I hope that I don't have to kill you)

"Yeah I hope too" he said with a smile that's when he thought something seeing him and Hinata together he then gave a big grin" hey Seiryu is Hinata your girlfriend?"

Seiryu was shock while he blush hard while Hinata did the same thing her teacher does when he's blushing she fake a cough to prevent anyone from seeing her blushing cheeks. But Seiryu fail miserably his whole face was red while Naruto been so dense got worry thinking that maybe he has a fever while Sakura smirk a little but she got back to normal and smack her teammate on the back of his head.

"Naruto don't be rude" she scolded him.

He rub the back of his head" sorry Sakurachan"

Seiryu was praying to Kami that his blushing was gone by now he hope that Hinata didn't saw him blushing he was lucky Hinata didn't notice and she was still looking at the two teens.

(Thank goodness she didn't saw me)

"Hey I got an idea how about if we go get some ramen?" Naruto said.

"I guess I could go for some food what do you say Seiryu?" Hinata said while looking at her friend.

"Well I am hungry" Seiryu said.

"What about you Sakurachan do you want to join us?" the blond ninja said while hoping that she says yes.

The pink hair kunoichi sighed" fine I don't have anything better to do so I guess its fine" she saw Naruto jumping and cheering and she gave him a sour look "but it's NOT a date"

Naruto gave a disappointing sigh while Hinata giggle and Seiryu was surprised at the blond.

(Okay so Hinata likes Naruto but Naruto likes Sakura but Sakura doesn't likes him….or maybe she does this calls for some investigating) Seiryu thought.

They follow the blond to his favorite ramen stand which of course it was Ichiraku's they took their seats and were greeted by Teuchi's daughter Ayane they order their bowls of ramen and waited until they were done. Hinata ask Naruto about his training with Jiraiya and he told her everything during his training and his travels with the toad sanin, well not everything he didn't told her about the sanin peeping in the hot baths doing his usual research while he to put up with his perverted ways. Their ramen arrived at they began to eat Hinata decided to tell them about her training with Genjuro and both Naruto and Sakura were taken back Genjuro's training was no laughing matter it was very hard they couldn't believe she was able to pass his training.

"Wow Hinata you really have become strong to go through such training" Naruto said in awe (ever since I saw her Hinata has not been acting weird her face is not red anymore and she hasn't fainted I guess she's feeling well now)

"Yup Hinata is stronger than she looks she might beat you Naruto" Seiryu said with a playful smirk.

"What really if that's the case then we to have a sparring match Hinata" the blond said cheery.

"Maybe we will Narutokun maybe later" Hinata said with a smile.

"All right it's a promise so don't kept me waiting for too long"

"Don't worry Narutokun I won't"

Seiryu smirk (I don't know how strong Naruto is but he doesn't stand a chance against Hinata because she is the only person who was so close in defeating sensei)

"You know Hinata I have learn all kinds of powerful jutsus" Naruto said cheery.

Sakura growl" like that new perverted jutsu you were about to show to Konohamaru?"

Naruto gave a goofy grin while Hinata and Seiryu sweat dropped.

(Poor Narutokun looks like he has learn more than jutsus from Jiraiyasama but he also learn to be a pervert) Hinata thought feeling sorry for her blond friend.

(Oh boy that's the last thing this world needs a second Jiraiyasama) Seiryu thought.

"Well anyway Sakurachan and I just got off from having the bell test with kakashi sensei it was the second time to take the test so we knew exactly what to do and the two of us won we make a good team right Sakurachan?" he look at his pink hair teammate.

Sakura nodded" yes we do Kakashi sensei had his hands full with the two of us"

(CHA it was all Naruto's idea to beat Kakashi sensei using his own new perverted book against him by telling him spoilers of the story when he hasn't read it yet, sometimes I'm amazed how smart Naruto can be) inner Sakura said happy.

"Yeah Hinata Seiryu you should have seen the two of us fighting him we both kick ass my favorite part of the exercise was when Sakurachan punch the ground and turn it to rubble I was so impressed of how strong she has become in fact I know she will become stronger than granny Tsunade"

Sakura stood quiet as she ate her bowl of ramen that's when Seiryu notice that she had a blush on her cheeks apparently she was blushing from the compliment she receive from her blond teammate.

(Flattering won't get you nowhere Naruto but anyway thanks I ROCK) inner Sakura said while raising a fist.

Seiryu smirk (well maybe there is something going on with Sakura over Naruto)

Hinata finish her bowl the same with Seiryu Naruto has eaten over ten bowls and Sakura has finished her bowl too. Seiryu and Hinata left their money on the table Sakura took her wallet and realized she didn't have any money she remember she wasted all of her money buying a couple medical ninjutsu's scrolls she scold herself for wasting all of her money. Naruto noticed that she was out of money but didn't say a word he took his toad wallet and put his money and Sakura's money on the table.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura said seeing that he was paying for her.

"Yeah Naruto Sakura said that it wasn't a date so there's no reason for you to pay for her" Seiryu said.

His comment earned him a killer glare from the pink hair kunoichi while Hinata got close to his ear.

"Seiryu don't make Sakurasan angry or you will regret it" she whisper to him she knew about Sakura's temper and since she has been training with Tsunade for three years no doubt she will have Tsunade's temper.

The black hair teen nodded seeing the glare she was giving him meant painful death.

"Sakurachan I have paid for your bowl of ramen" Naruto said.

"But Naruto you shouldn't have to do that I could have paid for it" Sakura said.

(Yeah right with what I wasted all the money on the medical jutsus scrolls) inner Sakura said while hanging her head down.

Naruto sweat dropped at her comment (yeah right) he then gave her his fox grin" Sakurachan I wanted to pay for your bowl I mean what kind of gentlemen I will be if I let the lady pay for her food and besides you're my friend Sakurachan"

Hinata smile at his comment while Seiryu was impressed.

(Looks like Naruto may look like an idiot but maybe he isn't THAT stupid)

Sakura was taken back by her teammates comment she felt her cheeks blushing and she smile at him it was a very warm smile which Seiryu notice.

(Like I said before sometimes Naruto amazes me) inner Sakura said while smiling.

(No doubt about it the way Sakura looks at him and she blushes she has feelings for Naruto but she's completely clueless about her feelings for him this is going to be tough)

"Well Narutokun and Sakurasan we have to go we are going to meet with Tsunadesama" Hinata said while bowing" I am glad that we meet up with you two and talk about our training"

"Yeah we'll see you guys later" Seiryu said.

"Yeah bye and Hinata you better keep your promise about sparring with me" Naruto said while Sakura was a little upset that Hinata was going to spar with her blond teammate.

"Don't worry Narutokun I will" she said while leaving Seiryu following her.

"I'm glad to see Hinata becoming strong" Naruto said cheery.

Sakura nodded while looking at the two teens leaving she couldn't believe that the teen that just talk to them was actually Hinata the same Hinata who rarely talk blushes and fainted when Naruto was near. She was shock not seeing the Hyuga heiress blushing nor fainting in front of Naruto hell she even hug him the old Hinata would never have the guts to do that without fainting.

(Does that mean that she doesn't like Naruto anymore and why do I sound like I'm glad that she doesn't like him?)

As she continues to watch the two whom by now were gone she only thought about one thing.

(Is this really Hinata?)

While they were on their way to the Hokage tower Seiryu kept stealing glances at Hinata who was just being her normal self happy to be back at her home village, she look back at him looking a little annoyed.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Seiryu said puzzle.

"You have been stealing glances at me so what's wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong"

"You're lying" she said with a frown.

Seiryu sighed she knew him too well she could tell when he was lying" fine I just want to know if…..you really like Naruto"

"Huh why do you want to know?" she said surprise but deep inside she felt happy that he was asking her although she didn't know why.

"Come on Hinata aren't we best friends so can you tell me the truth do you like Naruto?" he said in a soft tone.

She smiled at him" I thought I did I thought that I was in love with him……but after seeing him for the first time in three years I guess I only like him as a friend nothing more"

(YES THANK YOU KAMI THANK YOU VERY MUCH) Seiryu shouted in his mind with pure joy.

Seiryu smile while making a sift sigh of relief unfortunately Hinata notice his smile and grin at him.

"Seiryu why are you happy?"

"It's nothing I'm happy because it's a nice day" he said sounding happy.

"Liar you are happy that I don't like Narutokun why is that?" she stop walking and look at him straight in his green eyes.

Seiryu gulp while trying to come up with a GOOD excuse" Hinata I'm happy because I know you will find the perfect person to be by your side forever, now come we have to visit Tsunadesama" he continued walking.

Hinata felt like she didn't believe him but she still continued walking following him, after a couple of minutes they reach the Hokage tower. They arrived at the door to the Hokage's office Hinata politely knock on the door and heard a come in from inside the office when she open the door Tsunade was on 

her desk and her desk was full sheets of papers it was obviously all the paperwork she had to do, next to her was a sweat dropped Shizune and TonTon by her side.

"Tsunadesama?" Hinata said.

Tsunade look at her visitor and her facial expression change with a smile" oh Hinata come in I have been inform that you return from your training with Genjurosama I was expecting you and you too Seiryu"

The Hyuga nodded while she and Seiryu got in front of her desk.

"Well how are you doing?" Tsunade said.

"I'm never been better Tsunadesama" Hinata said with a smile.

"How was the training?"

"It was very hard but I manage to pull through"

"I know training is never easy anyway I'm glad that you're back now I want to discuss with you a few things first right now everyone from the rookie nine with exception of you and Naruto are chunins Shikamaru and Neji are jounins"

Hinata was surprised to find out that everyone of her friends were no longer genin she understood that Naruto was still a genin because like her he left on a training trip for three years.

"So Tsunadesama does that mean Kibakun and Shinokun are chunins too?"

"Yes they are Hinata you know what to do to become chunin you will have to wait two years for the next chunin exams to begin"

"Yes I understand, Tsunadesama do you know where Kibakun Shinokun and Kurenai sensei are?"

"Team Kurenai is currently away on a mission they will come back in a few days"

"I see is there something else I must know Tsunadesama?"

"Actually yes you will be put on standby for available missions are we clear?"

"Yes Tsunadesama" Hinata said while bowing.

"Good you are dismiss and its good to have you back Hinata"

"Thank you Tsunadesama"

"Seiryu I want to have a word in private with you"

Seiryu blink at this" um…sure thing Tsunadesama"

Hinata nodded and left the office Shizune open the door making sure that Hinata or any other ninja wouldn't be walking into the halls and could try to eavesdrop on their conversation, once they were no one on the halls she closed the door and nodded to Tsunadesama.

"What is it Tsunadesama?"

"Seiryu I know that you are a jinchurikki"

Seiryu gasp in shock" what?"

"Seiryu I know that you are the vessel of the seven tails"

He started trembling" but how…..how did you find out?"

Tsunade took a letter from the drawer of her desk" I got this message from mist today it's from Genjurosama read it"

"From sensei" he said nervous as he took the letter and read it to himself.

**Tsunadesama**

**The reason I'm sending you this message it's because I'm worry about my student Seiryu before I tell you why I'm concern for him, it's important for you to know that he's a jinchurikki he's the vessel of the seven tails wolf Fenrir because the same beast attack mist eighteen years ago the third Mizukage and a couple of jounins perform a sealing jutsu and although it wasn't as powerful as the one that the fourth Hokage used to seal the Kyubi it was enough to seal Fenrir into a new born child. I believed you know the rest because Fenrir killed a lot of our ninjas the village hated Seiryu and even till this day he is still hated by the same people I know he hates the village so I have a request for you. Can you accept Seiryu into the leaf village I know he won't hesitate to stay with Hinata in Konoha and besides your village could be a new start for him, there is another important reason why I want Seiryu to be in Konoha it's because you already have another jinchurikkin living in the village I'm certain that Seiryu will get along with Uzumaki Naruto since they have been through the same hell they will understand each other a lot. **

**Also I think I know what Akatsuki is after I believe they are after the nine Bijus or the tail demons I have a feeling that they are going to start capturing them in numerical order by their tails so sooner or later they will come after Seiryu and Naruto. I don't know what do they want with the tail demons but it can't be anything good that's all I know if you accept my request then send me a message as soon as possible. One more thing please tell Seiryu that I am very proud of him he has become into a strong ninja thank you for taking your time in reading this letter.**

**Thank you**

**Meji Genjuro mist jounin**

Seiryu had tears in his eyes as he finish reading the letter he knew that he hated living in the mist village so he told Tsunade to let him live in Konoha.

"Sensei you have always cared about me" he said while drying his tears.

"So what are you going to do Seiryu?" Tsunade said.

"I….I don't know what should I do?"

"You have no choice but to stay here because I have already send the message to Genjurosama saying that you accepted in staying here"

Seiryu chuckle" thanks Hokagesama I guess I will stay here"

"Good now I can't make you a leaf ninja but you will be a ninja representing mist since we have an alliance what do you say?"

"Sounds good to me" he said with a smile.

"Then you are dismiss oh and one more thing Seiryu here" she threw him a pair of keys.

He caught them and gave the blond Hokage a puzzle look" what are these for?"

"What is it look like they are the keys to your new apartment"

"Oh yeah of course thank you Tsunadesama" he bow before leaving the office.

"I'm glad he will be staying Tsunadesama he looks like he will get along with Narutokun" Shizune said while smiling.

"I know I can tell by looking into his eyes he is a dedicated ninja to his friends and his village and also what a better person to understand a jinchurikki but another jinchurikki"

Shizune nodded.

"At least we know now what Akatsuki are after"

"They will come after the Kazekage first since he has the one tail Shukaku" Shizune said worry.

"There's nothing to worry about Suna already knows about Akatsuki they will be prepare if they come to the sand village"

Outside of the Hokage tower Seiryu meet up with Hinata who was waiting for him she look like she was bored out of her mind, she wanted to ask him what did Tsunade talk to him about but since it was a matter in private she didn't wanted to interfere maybe she will ask him later. They walk out of the tower heading back to the streets of the village.

"So where are we going next?" Seiryu said.

"Where else?" Hinata said in a serious tone.

"To your father's house?"

She only nodded while looking serious.

Seiryu gave a devilish grin finally Hinata was going to show her father what she was made off he really felt sorry for his teacher not to be here and witness a great event about to be unfold.

(I wish sensei could be here so he can rub it all in Hiashi's face)

To be continued

Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story anyway I'm going back to the ultimate tournament and start writing chapter 24 read and review thank you and farewell.

Next chapter: Seiryu's plan and the test of strength


	14. Seiryu's plan and the test of strenght

Chapter 14 Seiryu's plan and the test of strength

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Konoha Hyuga Compound

Hinata and Seiryu were standing in front of the entrance to the Hyuga compound, Hinata took deep breath finally all of her training was for this moment she will faced her father and how him she is no longer a weakling. Seiryu saw her determination and smile he knew she was going to do fine he has seen her progress and her strength growing in three years there was nothing to be worry about. She open the door and enter the house follow by Seiryu they walk the long hallways of the clan compound; Hinata had a good idea where her father could be she took a turn in the hallway until she reach the dojo. When she enter she saw her father looking serious as always holding his cane he was watching someone practicing his moves she knew who was the person training.

She look at her cousin Neji who has change in the couple of years his dark hair has grown even more he was still wearing his leaf headband on his forehead, his clothing was different it was a white uniform with a grey skirt and grey ninja sandals. Hiashi notice Hinata and she could have swore that he smiled at seeing her maybe she was dreaming he has never seen her father smiling especially smiling at her. Neji stop his practice and notice Hinata too unlike Hiashi he smiled seeing his cousin again, she was the first to act as she ran to him an embrace the Hyuga surprising him.

She broke the hug and smile at him" Neji how are you I missed you very much"

"I missed you too but I was upset you didn't say goodbye when you left" the Hyuga prodigy said.

"And I'm sorry for that but now I'm here so there's nothing to worry about"

Neji nodded and he heard somebody clearing his throat it was Hiashi who went next to him and in front of Hinata.

"So you have return Hinata" he said in his usual serious tone.

Hinata erased her smile giving him a serious look while Seiryu was still watching the family reunion.

"Yes father I have return from training in the hidden mist village"

Hiashi's eyes never left Hinata's" did you fail the training?"

Hinata tighten her fist in anger while Neji was also holding his anger after Naruto change him for the better he has hated the way his uncle treated her.

"No father my training was successful" she said while locking eyes with him.

Hiashi could see in her pale eyes anger but he ignored it" have you become strong?"

"Yes" she replied quickly.

"Then prove it fight Neji"

Neji was surprise at this" uncle are you sure?" he said worry.

"If Hinata says she's strong then she won't have a problem fighting you"

"So you're going to test Hinata Hiashi"

Hiashi and the rest look at the entrance to the dojo and saw Tsunade and Shizune.

"Tsunadesama what an honor to have you in my house" Hiashi said while bowing to the blond Hokage.

"I have decided to watch this little sparring match between Neji and Hinata if you don't mind Hiashi?" Tsunade said.

"No of course not I have no problem with it"

(Tsunadesama is watching so I have to give it everything I have) Hinata thought.

The rest of went to the corner of the dojo letting the two opponents facing each other in the middle, Neji has activated his byakugan he went to his gentle fist stance he just meet her after three years and now he was going to fight to test her strength. Hinata went to her gentle fist stance but something was wrong everyone notice that Hinata hasn't activated her byakugan Neji got worry without the byakugan it will be impossible to see the chakra points of the opponent.

The Hyuga heiress gave him a smile" it's all right Neji I don't have to I have memorize all of the chakra points in the chakra network"

Neji was stun along with Tsunade Shizune and Hiashi was more shock.

(Impossible memorize every chakra point without the need of the byakugan) Hiashi thought.

Seiryu was chuckling in his mind (and that's only the beginning what Hinata can do beat him good Hinata)

"Prepare yourself Neji"

Neji nodded and made the first move using a palm strike she dodge it easily he continued with a barrage of palms and kicks but the Hyuga heiress was dodging all of his attacks while Hiashi was shock Neji's accuracy was far advanced and Hinata was dodging all of his attacks like it was nothing. Neji launch a kick but Hinata jump out the way and she landed in front of she charged at a speed that Neji's byakugan couldn't see and she hit him with a palm strike hitting him in the middle of his chest. Everyone gasp except for Seiryu who was calm and smiling in his mind at Hinata's victory.

"It's over Neji I hit your central chakra point making the rest of your chakra point useless you can't attack me anymore"

The Hyuga prodigy was shock he could not believe he was defeated quickly and what shock him the most was that she defeated him without using her byakugan. Hiashi was more shock than Neji all the training he gave to his nephew all the hard training he went through to finally achieve the rank of jounin was for nothing as his own daughter defeated him in seconds and without using her byakugan. Tsunade on the other hand was smiling with pride she was shock at Hinata's performance but she was proud at how strong she has become she was no longer the shy quiet kunoichi she was the new and improved Hyuga Hinata confident and strong, she smile thinking about the person responsible for her development.

(Genjurosama has done it again)

Neji look at Hinata with a smile he bow to her" Hinata congratulations you have beaten me and you have become so strong I have missed you"

She smiled while taking her cousin in her arms again" thank you Neji you don't know how much it means for me to hear you say that"

"Well done Hinata I'm impressed" Tsunade said.

"Congratulations Hinata" Shizune said.

"Thank you everyone" she said when she look at her father and she saw something she has never seen before from her father he was smiling.

"Father?" she said to the elder Hyuga expecting to hear his opinion of her performance if he's not please then all her training will be for nothing after all her father's approval was the main reason why she wanted to get strong.

"Well done my daughter congratulations Neji I suggest you continued with your training" he said in a normal tone.

Hinata felt like crying after years of trying to prove to her father that she was not weak she has finally won his approval he acknowledges her as a strong ninja, she hold her tears she wasn't the old Hinata but still she couldn't hold them and they started falling. Seiryu saw how happy Hinata was and she deserve the credit after everything she did to become as strong as she is now, he remember all the hard training he did with her he remember she was so tire after doing the exercises that she ended up falling asleep and he always took her to bed. He then grin to himself with an idea that pop up his head he wanted to make Hiashi more impress at his daughters progress.

"Hey Hinata why don't you show them your skills with Undine?"

Hinata look back at her friend with a smile" I guess it wouldn't hurt to give them a little show"

"Undine?" Neji said puzzle.

Hinata nodded and remover her cape that's when they saw the sword strap on her back, the sword caught Hiashi's attention.

"Hinata you can used a sword?" Tsunade said sounding more impressed.

She nodded" I will give you a demonstration" she then left the dojo follow by the rest.

She looked at the large tree next to the dojo" see the tree?" she unsheathed Undine a little and vanish in a blink of an eye and reappear again while sheathing the sword.

"Nothing ha….." before Hiashi could finish the tree was cut in half and it was wet it seems like it was cut by water.

Tsunade, Shizune and Neji had their mouths wide open at the sight of the cut tree while Hiashi look calm.

(Wow) Shizune thought.

(Maybe I should promote her to jounin) Tsunade thought.

Hinata look back at the shock group while Seiryu had a big smirk on his faces she then look at her father and she saw a small glint of sadness reflected in his pale eyes she didn't understand why he was disappointed with her or there's was something else.

"Hinata I'm impressed keep it up and you might reach chunin sooner than you think let's go Shizune" Tsunade said while leaving Shizune followed her.

"Thank you Tsunadesama" Hinata said while bowing.

"Hinata why don't you catch up with Neji" Seiryu said while leaving.

"Where are you going?" she said.

"I'm going to go look around the village bit" he then left heading to the streets looking for a particular someone.

(Now if I was Naruto where would I be?)

In a bar a silver hair mask ninja and a white hair older man were seated on a table.

"Akatsuki have begun to move things will get dangerous from now on" the white hair man said who was obviously the toad sanin Jiraiya said.

"Yes Hokagesama is already aware of it will be ready for them according to the message Genjuro gave her they are after the nine bijus and if it's true that they will be capturing in order of their tails that means they leave Naruto for last" the silver hair jounin said who was obviously Hatake Kakashi said.

"And I already warn the rest of the villages about them so they will be on guard if they spotted any members of Akatsuki anyway Kakashi I must talk to you about Naruto"

"Is it about the training did he succeeded?"

"Well he has improved but he's still needs more training however they are some bad news about him"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi said worry.

"It's about the seal in Naruto's stomach"

"The seal of the fourth?"

"Yes during these past years the seal have been weakening allowing the Kyubi's chakra to take control of him more and this happens by his emotions if he becomes too angry then the Kyubi's chakra leaks and that's not at all when it happens Naruto's whole body is cover by the red chakra in the form of a fox I call it the fox cloak"

"The fox cloak?" Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes when Naruto is too angry the Kyubi's chakra leaks and it turns into that form and slowly the Kyubi influence on him but that's not all when Naruto is in the fox's cloak he has one tail of the Kyubi however the angrier he gets the faster another tail appears it happened when we were training on the road at first Naruto was still his normal self when he had three of the Kyubi's tails but when the fourth tail appeared…." He paused looking worry.

"What happened Jiraiyasama?"

"I will only tell you that he completely losses his human conscience and turns into a miniature version of the Kyubi and its power let's just say it's extremely powerful that's why Kakashi I'm giving you this it will suppress the Kyubi's chakra changing him back to normal but make sure you use it when he's still on one tail" he gave him the suppress tag" actually I'm going to give you a couple more since Seiryu will be staying in the village"

Kakashi blink" Seiryu?"

"I guess Tsunade hasn't told you yet Genjuro's student is staying here and since he's a jinchurikki too it's wise to have a couple more of the suppress tags"

"I see I should talk to her about it"

"Just make sure if the same thing that happens to Naruto happens to Seiryu don't hesitate to use the tags and make it sure to do it when he only has one tail"

"I will Jiraiyasama"

"Okay now that we have that aside Kakashi tell me have you read my new book?" the toad sanin ask with a hint of anticipation.

"Well yes I have read it and it's very good you have outdone yourself this time Jiraiyasama"

Jiaraiya had tears in his eyes" oh thank you Kakashi I'm so happy when people appreciates my work it really pays off"

"Well I better get going now I'll see you later" Kakashi said while vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Now what to do now?" he said while grinning" it's time to do some research" he left the bar while having a nose bleed.

Naruto was having his fifteen bowl of ramen from Ichiraku, once he was finish with the bowl he left his money on the counter and said goodbye to Teuchi and Ayane when he left the shop he spotted Seiryu heading his way.

"Oh hey Seiryu"

"Hey Naruto glad I found you can we talk somewhere a little private?"

"Sure I guess"

They left the ramen shop and went to a small corner in the street that wasn't crowded it was the perfect place to have a conversation although Naruto was more puzzle what Seiryu wanted to talk to him about.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well first of all Naruto I know about the Kyubi and you"

Naruto stood quiet but he was shock he look into his eyes and he couldn't see the hatred someone has for a jinchurikki he look the other way not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Okay you got my attention so what do you want?"

"Don't worry Naruto I'm not going to hate you I can keep secrets I just hope you can keep a secret too"

"What do you mean?"

Seiryu took a deep breath this was going to be the first time he was going to tell about Fenrir to anyone" Naruto I am a jinchurikki too"

He saw the blond's eyes widened slightly he was surprised he gave him a smile" so you…."

"Yeah I was hated by my village too I hated that place so much the only reason I stay there was because of sensei and he didn't care if I was a jinchurikki he still took me under his wing and train me so what I'm trying to say is I hope we can get along"

Naruto gave him a big smile and a thumbs up" of course Seiryu if you have been through the same pain as me as a fellow jinchurikki I will be your friend"

"Thanks Naruto you don't know how much that means to me you're actually the first person I have told my secret I don't want anyone else to find out about it" (especially Hinata)

"No problem your secret is safe with me"

"Good since we have that solve it's time to talk about the second issue at hand it's about Sakura?"

"What Sakurachan what about her?" Naruto said in a nervous tone (don't tell me that he likes Sakurachan?)

"Tell me how do you feel about her?"

"How do I feel about her she's my friend"

"I mean do you love her" Seiryu said breaking the ice.

Naruto gasp but he got a little angry" why do you want to know do you like her?"

"No I don't like her I'm asking you if you have any romantic feelings for her and please be honest"

The blond ninja stood quiet talking about his feelings about Sakura was a delicate topic next to the Kyubi.

"I do" he said softly.

"How long?"

"For a while now"

"Naruto tell me exactly how long a week a month………"

"FINE I like her since I was five" Naruto retorted"

Seiryu was shock" you mean to tell me that you have been in love with her for years and you haven't told her anything"

"Hey give me a break it wasn't easy back then Sakurachan was different she didn't respected me like she does now"

"Then tell me why was it so hard for you?"

Naruto sighed" fine but it's a long story so listen"

Seiryu nodded and so Naruto told him when he became team seven with teammates Sakura and Sasuke, he was surprised to find out that the Uchiha that left to join Orochimaru was on the same team with Naruto. He felt sorry for him when he find out that Sakura is in love with Sasuke and she was one of his many fan girls he smirk a little reminding him of Genjuro. Naruto finally told him about his promise of the life time to Sakura that he was going to bring back Sasuke no matter what.

"So there you have it Seiryu I promised Sakurachan that I will bring back Sasuke because is the only way to make her happy "Naruto said with a sad smile.

Seiryu was shock (dear Kami he doesn't likes Sakura he loves her adores her he's willing to sacrifice his own happiness just to make her happy that's a true sacrifice I know I will do the same if it was Hinata)

"Naruto I can't believe you will do so much for Sakura so what do you think do you think she feels the same way about you?"

"What are you talking about she doesn't love me she loves Sasuke" he said trying to hide the tone of hurt in his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah she always keeps talking about him I know she does"

"What about now does she tell you that she misses him?"

Naruto was about to say yes but he stop" now that you mention it ever since I got back she hasn't mention a word about him but I'm sure she doesn't says anything about Sasuke so she doesn't hurt me"

"I see maybe that's the truth or maybe you will have to look it from another point of view"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about Sakura you said it yourself she was always rejected by Sasuke every time she try to ask him out and she did the same thing to you maybe when Sasuke left the village she finally figure out the pain of rejection and maybe she now's understands how you feel"

Naruto was shock" yeah I guess you could be right but wait she still rejects me I just recently ask her out on a date and she told me no"

"Maybe she's been stubborn or maybe she doesn't know it yet that she likes you"

Naruto's eyes widened" what that can't be Sakurachan doesn't like me like that"

"Come on Naruto I'm sure that by now she realized that Sasuke wasn't worthy and now she could be having feelings of her own for you"

Naruto felt like crying" you think Sakurachan' likes me?"

"I'm certain and that's why I'm going to help you win her over"

Tears started pouring out of his blue eyes" Seiryu you mean it you will help win Sakurachan's heart?"

"Yup but let me warn you it won't be easy it will take time but if we play all the cards right then maybe you and Sakura will be together as a couple"

Seiryu didn't saw it coming the blond ninja just lunge on him giving him a tight hug he was surprised and he was also thankful that there was nobody watching this because the hugging look like a gay scene.

Naruto broke the hug with a smile" thanks Seiryu and I already know it won't be easy but I won't give up I never back down on my word it's my ninja way believe it"

"Good then I'll see you later oh and by the way do you know where to find Sakura right?"

Naruto turn pale" why don't tell me you're going to tell her that I like her?"

"No Naruto relax I just want to have a talk with her too"

"Oh well she must be at the library or maybe she's at the hospital since we don't have a mission granny Tsunade gives her a shift in the hospital"

"Thanks I'll go there I'll see you later Naruto" he then left.

Naruto stood still for a few seconds before leaving he smile to himself thinking about Seiryu.

(I have found a new brother)

Seiryu arrived at the hospital he was walking the halls until he spotted a nurse.

"Excuse me do you know if Sakura is working here?"

"Oh Harunosan yes she's at the reception desk straight ahead"

"Thank you"

He continued walking straight on until he saw the pink hair medic ninja sitting at the reception desk with a frown on her face Seiryu smirk.

(Looks like from the look of her face she's enjoying her job) he thought sarcastically as he went to the desk.

"Hey Sakura"

Sakura look at him with a smile and a sigh of relief" Seiryu hi what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you but I see that you're a little busy"

"Oh no I'm just on my break so let's go outside and talk" she said quickly while getting off from her desk.

(Wow that was fast I wonder why she left so suddenly) Seiryu thought.

(Thank goodness Seiryu show up I was so bore)

(Yeah and that shift at the reception desk sucks) inner Sakura added.

The left the hospital until they were in front of the building.

"So what do you want to talk about Seiryu?"

"First let me show you something" he took a small scroll from his kunai hostler.

He opened the scroll and from a cloud of smoke appear a crystal ball with filled with water also the ball had a small hole, Sakura stared at the crystal ball with admiration shinning in her jade eyes.

"It's so beautiful"

"It is isn't it this was a gift that I receive from sensei this is a magic ball filled with the water of the water spirit Undine that resided in the water country why is magical because you ask any question while shaking it and it will tell you the correct answer pretty cool huh?"

"Oh it's like a magic eight ball" she said with a smile" I have one too"

"Well it's like a magic eight ball but it's better you see the magic eight ball's answers are fifty percent accurate but this water ball answers are a hundred percent accurate, however they are some bad news the person who uses it can only ask a question one at a time meaning once you ask it a question it will tell you the answer but if you ask the same question again it won't give you answer so you have to be wise when it comes to ask the questions"

"I guess it's not so easy like the magic eight ball so why did you show me the ball?"

"Well Sakura we are going to play again in telling the truth so here we go first tell me about Naruto"

"Naruto what do you want me to say about him?"

"What do you think of him?'

"Well I think he's a strong person after everything he's been through he's hard working a little goofy sometimes and a pervert too but he has his smart side too and I think………." She paused.

Seiryu was staring at her with a big smirk on his face while Sakura was talking about her blond teammate she had a blush on her cheeks while she was acting a little nervous.

"Okay Seiryu why are asking me this?" she sounded more nervous.

"I'll ask you this question and I want an honest answer from you do you like Naruto?"

Sakura felt like an atomic bomb just fell on her, her eyes widened" say what?"

"I said do you like Naruto?"

"On what meaning you are referring to the word like because it better be to the one referring as liking him as a friend" she look at while giving him a warning glare.

"Now I'm referring if you like him to have him as your boyfriend"

"WHAT" shouted a shock Sakura" no I don't think Naruto like that I would never I……" she was more freak out.

"Sakura why are you nervous if you don't like him like that you could just give me an calm answer there's no need for you to act so nervous"

"Fine I don't like Naruto like that" she said sounding calm with a glint of being nervous.

"Okay my next question do love Sasuke?"

"What how do you know about him?"

"Naruto told me now answer the question?"

"Look Seiryu I'm sorry but I don't have time to play your games so I'll see you later"

She was about to enter the hospital until Seiryu grab her wrist.

"Please Sakura listen to me I promised you won't regret it"

The pink hair medic ninja sighed" fine"

"Good now answer my question do you love Sasuke?"

"I…..I don't know" she said unsure.

"Fine then I will have to get a clear answer from my water ball" he shake the crystal ball" does Sakura loves Sasuke?"

"WHAT Seiryu what are you doing?" Sakura said shock.

Seiryu saw the answer display on the small hole of the crystal ball" well what do you know it says not in the least"

She sighed" okay so maybe I don't love him anymore after all the pain and rejection he caused me I will never love him again I understand he's been through a lot because of the Uchiha clan massacre and his brother but he should have stay and let us help him" she then growl while tightening her fist" instead he chose vengeance and power but come on he's not the only one who has been through a lot I mean look at Naruto he has been through worst hell than Sasuke"

"Because of the Kyubi?" Seiryu said softly.

"Yes and….." she then gasp" what how do you know?"

"It's all right Sakura I don't hate him"

"Anyway with everything he's been through he has the right to have revenge on the village but no instead he chose to show the village that he's no monster that he's a great ninja" she didn't realize that she had tears in her eyes she dry them off not wanting to cry anymore.

Seiryu stood quiet listening to everything she was telling him.

"When Tsunadesama told me about the Kyubi I cry I have never thought Naruto had something like that inside of him and I have been asking myself over and over again how……how could he keep bringing that smile with everything that has happened to him why he wasn't like Sasuke after he lost his clan he shut himself out from everything and everyone turning himself into antisocial cold hearted jerk, but Naruto was nothing like that I just don't know his will is like it's made of iron"

"Well Sakura I'm going to clear you a doubt for good " he shake the crystal ball again" does Sasuke loves Sakura?"

She was surprised hearing this when Seiryu saw the message he show it to Sakura.

"What does it says?" Seiryu ask.

"Never" Sakura said not sounding disappointed at all.

"There you have it he never love you it's the truth"

"I already knew with everything he did to me"

"Now Sakura do you think Naruto likes you as a girlfriend?"

"I don't know I knew three years ago he like me but with the many times I rejected him I don't think he sees me that way hey but it's all right with me I guess we can stay as friends"

(You are SO wrong Sakura if you only knew how much Naruto loves you)

"So you don't think he cares for you in that way anymore and you don't like him like that am I right?"

"Yeah that's how it is anyway I appreciate what you have been trying to do Seiryu and I'm grateful but I guess we are not meant to be"

"Are you sure Sakura don't you want to give it a chance don't you want to give a chance of happiness with Naruto?"

"No it's okay well I better go thanks Seiryu" she said while entering back to the hospital.

Seiryu saw the desperation in her eyes like she was willing to take the chance but he kept quiet" HEY Sakura?"

She look back at him while opening the door to the hospital" what is it?"

He shake the crystal ball again" does Sakura loves Naruto?"

She made a frustrated sigh" thanks Seiryu but I already know the answer" she then went inside.

Seiryu saw the answer and smirk" really you know the answer then you are wrong again" he look back at the message that says definitely.

He shake the ball again" is Sakura afraid of rejection?"

The message on the ball says yes.

(I knew it she's clueless of her feelings for Naruto and she's also afraid that he might reject her looks like she took Sasuke's rejection pretty bad but she's wrong no chance in hell that Naruto will reject her this little operation is going to be tougher than I thought but I have to make plans how can I make those two get together)

He sighed while leaving the hospital unknown to him he was being from far away by a pair of byakugan eyes.

Minutes later Seiryu arrived at his new apartment he went to his room number which was mark on the key Tsunade gave him he open the door and smile at the sight. The apartment was regular in size the kitchen was small and the living room was a little big, he went to his room and it was small too but he didn't complain.

(I will have to buy a couple of decorations for the place)

He then thought about Naruto (I can't believe I was jealous of him liking Hinata I am going to get along with him like sensei thought wait a minute Hinata THAT'S IT)

He then shake his crystal ball" does Hinata loves me?"

"Seiryu" came Hinata entering his apartment

"AH" he said startle dropping the crystal ball before it show the message it felt to the ground and started rolling.

"Oh I'm sorry Seiryu I didn't mean to startle you I just met up with Tsunadesama and she told me that you are staying here is it true?"

"You bet Konoha is my permanent home from now on" he said with a smile.

"I'm so happy" she then hug him making him blush she broke the hug and smirk at him" by the way Seiryu I know you're plan to play matchmaker with Narutokun and Sakurasan"

"WHAT you do but how?" he said sounding scare.

"I have been watching you" she said with a giggle" and I want in"

"What?"

"Yeah I want to help you getting Narutokun and Sakurasan together"

"You do but I thought you….."

"Seiryu I told you I only like Narutokun as a friend"

"Okay then the two of us will be a team of matchmakers"

"Yes we'll give it our best we'll Seiryu I have to go I'll see you later" she then left the apartment while giggling.

Seiryu smile and he almost forgot about the crystal ball he pick it up to see the answer and he gasp seeing that the answer was gone.

(Oh crap I forgot that there's a time limit for the answer to remain visible I think it's ten seconds and worst of all I can't ask the same question again damn now I will never know if Hinata loves me oh well I guess there's only one way to find out)

To be continued

Looks like Seiryu and Hinata are now an official team with one important task get Naruto and Sakura together one important thing Hinata we'll meet Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Ino the same way Naruto meet them when he return from his training which is after the rescue Gaara arc which the arc begins next chapter read an review farewell.

Next chapter: the S rank mission rescue the Kazekage


	15. The S rank mission rescue the Kazekage

Chapter 15 The S rank mission: rescue the Kazekage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own my characters Genjuro and Seiryu

Training ground number seven

Naruto, Sakura, Seiryu and Hinata were standing in the training ground they were present to watch Naruto's sparring match with Hinata after all she did promised him that she will give him a sparring match. Naruto was been his usual cheery self dying to have a good fight knowing that Hinata has grown strong in her training in mist he knew that the Hyuga heiress will give him a fight he will never forget. What he and Sakura didn't know is that Seiryu and Hinata had some plans of their own for the two ninjas the thought made the two chuckle with amusement.

"Okay Hinata let's go and don't hold back okay"Naruto said cheery.

"Wait Naruto I had a better idea instead of fighting only Hinata why don't we have a tag team match me and Hinata against you and Sakura?" Seiryu said.

Naruto smile liking the idea" okay let's do it you agree right Sakurachan?"

The pink hair kunoichi nodded" right I don't have a problem with that"

"Yeah it makes it more exciting" Naruto said.

Seiryu and Hinata look at each other and they gave a small smirk before looking back at them.

"All right like you said Naruto don't hold back" Seiryu said.

Sakura got close to her blond teammate.

"Let's be careful Naruto especially with Hinata remember that she's a Hyuga and she can't block our chakra points"

"I know I have a plan" he then started whispering in her ear and she was impressed.

(Wow I can't believe Naruto thought about it) inner Sakura said.

"Let's not use our swords on them so we can have an even fight" Seiryu whisper.

"I know but Seiryu let's not underestimated them Narutokun is stronger than he looks and Sakurasan has become very strong because of her training with Tsunadesama"

"I'm well aware we'll have our fun and the most important thing is that our plan works"

Hinata nodded while giggling a little.

Maruto went into a fighting stance while Sakura took from her kunai hostler a pair black of gloves she put them on and crack her knuckles she was ready to fight.

"Show us what you guys can do" Seiryu said.

Naruto made a hand seal.

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Suddenly the whole training ground was surrounded by Naruto clones Seiryu's jaw fell to the ground.

"Hinata you didn't tell me that he could make a over a hundred shadow clones"

She blush from embarrassment" you didn't ask"

He sweat dropped at her comment.

Sakura grab one of the clones and threw it at the two while she continued throwing more clones like they were shurikens and kunais, the two ninjas dodge them while Seiryu was shock at the idea.

(She's insane throwing clones like they were weapons it's a good move though)

"Now Sakurachan time to use the clone whip" Naruto said.

(The clone whip?) both Seiryu and Hinata thought in unison.

She nodded while the all of the clones got together forming a large human chain, Sakura grab the large chain and started swinging it like it was a whip. Both Seiryu and Hinata's eyes widened in shock at the sight they never imagine to witness something so inhumanly possible, they went a couple of yards away dodging the mighty clone whip.

"Is she for real?" Seiryu said looking at Sakura.

"She was trained by Tsunadesama so it doesn't surprise me if she has that kind of strength"

"YOU GUYS ARE NOT GETTING AWAY" shouted Sakura as she swung the clone whip towards them.

"Seiryu we have to attack now" Hinata said while forming a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER MISSILE JUTSU"

Hinata shot a water wave straight at Sakura Seiryu follow her with a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER SHARK JUTSU"

The water shark along with the water missile hit the clone whip follow by Sakura they vanish along with Sakura.

They both gasp.

(WHAT they were all shadow clones) Seiryu thought.

"SEIRYU ABOVE US" shouted Hinata with her byakugan.

Seiryu look up and gasp seeing Naruto holding a blue sphere in his hands and Sakura doing a flying kick.

"RASENGAN"

"PAINFUL SKY LEG"

The results of the two attacks leave a huge crater on the ground both Naruto and Sakura have realized that they miss looks like they have evaded the attacks in the last second. Hinata and Seiryu stood their ground this fight wasn't going to be easy their teamwork was impressive it was no surprise they were able to beat Kakashi in the bells exercise.

"Hinata I think we should split up it's too dangerous to fight them together"

They Hyuga heiress nodded" okay I'll go after Narutokun be careful with Sakurasan"

The two separated getting the attentions of their opponents and just as they plan Naruto went after Hinata and Sakura went after Seiryu.

Hinata was running until she was surrounded by an army of Naruto clones she smirk they were more clones than before.

"You can't escape Hinata" one of the clones said.

Hinata smiled" bring it Narutokun"

The clones charge at her and she quickly used Kaiten to attacking the clones more clones came at her and she used a water clone jutsu creating four water clones and they got into a gentle fist stance.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS"

The four water clones used their barrage a palms attacking every Naruto clone soon they were all gone or so she thought, four Naruto clones charge at them and threw a couple of kunais hitting themand they turn back to water. The real Hinata used her own shurikens to make the clones, Naruto charge at her with a punch but she block it and hit him with her palm on his right shoulder follow by another on his chest he fell on the ground she has won the match but she gasp when he vanish in a cloud of smoke.

(That was a shadow clone too and my byakugan can't tell which is the real one since Narutokun's shadow clones are solid they all look alike along with the chakra circulatory system)

She made the hand seal for the water clones as four water clones appear, from out of nowhere more Naruto clones charge at her one of the Hinata's water clones used kaiten attacking the clones one of the Naruto clones threw a couple of kunais hitting the water clones. Hinata grin as she got rid of all the 

clones but she couldn't find the real one she saw one of her water clones was still around and she grin. The Hinata water clone seeing the real Hinata pointing a kunai to her throat.

"Clever Narutokun you hid yourself pretending to be one of my water clones until you have the perfect opportunity to attack but you weren't expecting that I can tell which were my clones and which was the real you"

The Hinata water clone gulp as he change in a cloud of smoke and stood the blond ninja.

"It's over" she said while getting into her gentle fist stance.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS"

She hit all of chakra points sending him to the ground Naruto was still shock he was beaten good by the one and only Hinata.

"Wow Hinata you are so strong I beat you can even beat Neji" he said with his fox grin.

She giggle" oh I don't know he's still stronger than me" she laugh remembering when she beat Neji.

"Great match Hinata" he said while getting back up" now can you press my chakra points again"

"Oh yes hold still"

While she was pressing Naruto's chakra points she thought about her friend on the other side of the training ground.

(I hope Seiryu is okay?)

Seiryu was running for his dear life as he was been attack by rampaging Sakura he knew if she lands one hit on him it's game over for him, he was caught by surprise as a Sakura clone came charging at him with her fist hitting right on his face. Sakura gasp seeing his body turning into water it was a water clone, Seiryu took the opportunity and charge at her with kunai in hand but Sakura was quick and reach for a kunai from her hostler they both clash with their kunais.

"You're good Seiryu" Sakura said while trying to break free from their clash.

"Come on Sakura why don't you just admit it"

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you like Naruto"

She gritted her teeth while releasing from their clash" again I already told you that I don't like him like that"

"You are completely in denial of your feelings for him and you're also stubborn those are a bad combination"

"Are we fighting or talking" she said upset while launching a fist at him.

He smirk" both" he then made a hand seal.

"WATER STYLE WATER CLONE JUTSU"

A water clone charge at her but she punch it giving Seiryu the time he needed to run to the lake ahead Sakura follow him by throwing a couple of kunais he dodge them and arrived at the lake standing on the water. Sakura followed launching a fist Seiryu reacted and quickly made a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER PRISON JUTSU"

Sakura was now caught in the water sphere while Seiryu was holding the sphere preventing from crumbling.

"Now Sakura you are going to listen to me whether you like it or not"

"Why are you doing this Seiryu?"

"Because Sakura you're my friend and the same goes for Naruto and someone like him deserves happiness more than anyone"

"Seiryu you're my friend too but you have to understand that I don't like him like that"

He sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy" I wonder if you will be this clueless when he dies"

Sakura got scare" what are you talking about?"

"Imagine this Sakura you never realize you're feelings for him and when you less expected you're in his funeral and you're standing over his grave what will you do pretty obvious you finally figure out that you like him but you're too late to tell him"

Sakura was freak out and angry at the same time" what the hell are you talking about Naruto won't die"

"And what makes you so sure that he won't die just because he has the Kyubi that doesn't mean he's immortal"

"And what makes you so sure that he will die?" Sakura counter with a growl she was really angry.

"Sakura were ninjas we are always laying our lives on the line he might get kill in the next mission or the other"

"HE WON'T DIE he's Naruto he will never give up I know him he will never give up"

"I can tell Sakura I know it well…….Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki I know about them"

"Then you know that they want the Kyubi?"

"Yes I know Tsunadesama told me about it" she then eyed him in suspicion" Seiryu what do you know about Akatsuki?"

"I know what Tsunadesama knows"

"You're lying you're hiding something tell me?"

(Should I tell her about the biju extraction?) he shook his head" look Sakura the point is to always live your life to the fullest don't live it with regrets when you less expected you'll be standing on Naruto's grave"

He finally released the water prison while Sakura stood quiet she had her head hanging down, Seiryu thought that maybe she finally understood what he was trying to tell her but it all change when Sakura lift her head and gave him a piss off glare.

"SEIRYU I'm going to kill you for saying that how dare you CHA"

Seiryu freak out (oh CRAP)

He started running back to the ground until Sakura punch the water creating a tidal wave hitting him he cough from swallowing the water that's when he saw Naruto and Hinata running towards him. He got up and look behind him to see a rampaging Sakura launching a powerful fist straight at his face but he jump out of the way dodging the punch and he finally made his move as part of the plan he push the pink hair kunoichi causing her to lose her balance and Naruto was running towards her. She finally hit Naruto and they both fell to the ground, both Seiryu and Hinata gave a nod the plan work looking at the sight in front of them.

Sakura was on top of Naruto for the blond ninja time has stop he couldn't believe it, he felt like he was dreaming Sakura his everlasting crush was on top of him he could feel her whole body pressing against his own. He thank Kami for giving him such a wonderful moment to have it as wonderful memory and cherish it for the rest of his life, he let his instincts and feelings take over and he wrap his arms around the pink hair beauty wishing to hold her forever.

Sakura stood quiet and calm letting her brain process all the information she was receiving one minute she was ready to punch Seiryu's face when she was push by him and she stumble on the way and fell with Naruto falling to the ground. And the next minute she is on top of him for a second she freak out but all of the sudden she felt safe comfortable and slowly she didn't know why she felt her cheeks heat up feeling the body of her blond teammate pressing with her own. For a moment she felt happy like she actually wanted to stay in his arms forever while her inner self was also feeling happy for unknown reason she didn't understood, until she finally went back to normal breaking the blonds embrace.

Seiryu smirk in satisfaction this was only the beginning to what they had in store for the two ninjas, he gaze at his partner in crime Hinata who was dead scare she look like she just saw a horror movie.

"Hinata what's wrong?" he said worry.

Hinata didn't said a word instead she pointed her finger to Naruto and Sakura and when he look he was scare. Naruto was pale his skin rivals Orochimaru's skin no doubt he was really scare about something or rather someone, the source why Naruto look like a ghost it was Sakura her whole body was cover in flames ready to unleash her wrath on someone. Seiryu gulp when he saw her glaring at him with full intent on killing him he could tell he was the one to receive the punishment from the pink hair kunoichi.

"SEIRYU……you did that on purpose NOW YOU DIE CHA"

(Oh crap)

"SEIRYU RUN" shouted a scare Hinata.

Seiryu didn't needed to be told twice he was running like he has never run before, but Sakura caught him she punch destroying the entire ground he stumble and felt. He was about to run again but he saw his left foot was stuck between two rocks, he was screwed once he saw Sakura in front of him crackling her knuckles ready to bring the death sentence to him.

"Come on Sakura don't do something you will regret" said a really scare Seiryu.

"Oh I won't regret doing this one bit" Sakura said while raising her fist.

Seiryu prayed to Kami that a miracle would happen and stop her actions and it did.

They group heard someone clearing his throat stopping Sakura in her actions they all turn to see who it was. Seiryu thank Kami for answering his prayer for making the miracle happen a miracle named Hatake Kakashi. The mask jounin sweat dropped seeing half of the training ground demolish he had a pretty good idea that the one responsible was Sakura.

"Oh Kakashi sensei what is it?" Naruto said.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting your fun but Hokagesama wants to see the four of you in her office it's urgent"

The group nodded Naruto and Hinata left while Seiryu still had his foot stuck between the two rocks but Sakura destroy one of the rocks freeing him.

"Thanks Sakura" he said while giving her a smile.

"No problem Seiryu let's go to Tsunadesama's office"

Seiryu felt relief looks like all of her anger for him faded in an instant he follow her out of the training ground.

"Seiryu?" Sakura said.

"Yeah?'

WHAM

She punched him hard on the top of his head she dusted her hands and left with a satisfactory smile leaving the unconscious Seiryu behind.

Minutes later at the Hokage's office

The four along with Kakashi were standing in front of Tsunade's desk she sweat dropped when she saw the huge lump on the top of Seiryu's head it was bigger than his head she had a pretty good idea that it was her student the one responsible but she ignore it and focus on the task at hand facing the group.

"Everyone I'm afraid I have some bad news"

The group looked confused but the look the blond Hokage has on her face it could tell that it was something bad.

"What is it Tsunadesama?" Sakura said.

Tsunade paused for a couple of seconds before turning back to the group" we just receive a first class SOS message from Suna saying that the fifth Kazekage has been capture by Akatsuki.

"WHAT" came the angry shout from Naruto while the rest was shock at the revelation.

"It happen a day ago apparently two members of Akatsuki enter Suna and fought the Kazekage of course he was defeated and taken" Tsunade said.

"So they just enter the sand village just like that wasn't it supposed to be on guard if Akatsuki shows up?" ask a serious tone Kakashi.

"Yes I know but they didn't write the exact details on the message" Tsunade said while rubbing her temples.

"Granny Tsunade were the ones that kidnap Gaara are Itachi and Kisame?" Naruto said still sounding upset.

"I don't know Naruto you will have to find out when you go to Suna"

"What are you saying Tsunadesama?" Sakura said shock.

"Team Kakashi are going to Suna and investigate about the kidnapping and also rescue the Kazekage"

"All right so it's a mission then let's go" Naruto said in a hurry.

(If Akatsuki capture the Kazekage then that means he's a Jinchurikki) Seiryu thought.

"Team Kakashi your mission is to go to Suna and find out about the whereabouts of the Kazekage with the threat of Akatsuki this will be an S rank mission also Suijin Seiryu and Hyuga Hinata you two will be assisting team Kakashi on the mission"

"Right we understand Tsunadesama" Hinata said while bowing"

"Gather you gear you are to leave Suna immediately Temari is already waiting at the village gates"

Sakura blink" Temari didn't she left Konoha a few days ago?"

"Yes but she came back apparently she got a horrible feeling that something was wrong and decided to come back here"

"And it looks like her feeling was right" Kakashi said.

"Go now I might also send some reinforcements on the way be careful and good luck"

Naruto nodded and left the office still having the serious expression on his face follow by the rest Shizune then enter the office.

"Tsunadesama you also let Seiryu and Hinata go too?"

"Why not the more the merrier this mission won't be easy and with the possibility that they might end up fighting members of Akatsuki they are going to need all the help they can get"

Shizune nodded understanding what her teacher meant while she was in deep in thought.

(Be careful Naruto come back alive)

Seiryu has already left his apartment and prepare his gear he was heading to the village gates he took another corner on the street when he accidentally bump into someone making her drop her bag of groceries.

"I'm sorry my bad I am in a hurry" he said while picking up the falling groceries and putting them back on the bag.

"Hey it's all right accidents happen but next time be a little careful" a female voice said.

Seiryu finish picking her groceries until he gaze at her feet she was wearing a pair of black ninja sandals he slowly rose up looking at her legs which they were nice and saw that she was wearing fishnet knee pads. He continued looking at her she was wearing a purple skirt with purple shorts, he finally saw her purple sleeveless vest along with her fishnet elbow pads. Once he saw her face he blush seeing she was very beautiful she had long blond hair tied on a pony tail and also it was covering her left eye he saw her visible eye which is color aqua blue. The young girl saw him and smile with a blush on her cheeks as she pick her bag of groceries.

"Thanks" she said still blushing.

"No problem it was my fault after all"

She saw his headband" hey you're a ninja from mist so are you here temporary?"

"No I just move here I'll be staying in Konoha from now on"

She smile" really that's great my name is Yamanaka Ino please to meet you" she offer her hand.

"Suijin Seiryu" he kindly accepted her hand.

"Seiryu I'm glad to meet you" Ino said still blushing.

"Same here well I have to go I have a mission bye Ino" he then left.

Ino felt her heart skip a beat and blush looking at the black hair teen that just left she giggle.

(Suijin Seiryu he is so cute)

Seiryu continued running the streets but this time he was making sure not to bump into anyone while thinking about a certain blond kunoichi.

(Yamanaka Ino she's really pretty)

A couple of minutes later he finally arrived at the village gates he saw that the whole group was there Hinata, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and two more ninjas he didn't recognized. One was teen boy with black hair tied on a short pony tail black eyes wearing a jounin vest and uniform. The second teen was a girl with blond hair tied on four short pony tails green eyes wearing a black robe and black ninja sandals she had a large fan wrap on her back and wearing the headband of the sand village wrap on her forehead.

"About time you got here Seiryu" Naruto said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry I bump into someone on my way here" Seiryu said while scratching the back of his head.

Everybody sweat dropped at his comment they look at Kakashi and the back at him.

"What?" Seiryu said.

"Seiryu that was my excuse for coming late and I got earlier after you" Kakashi said.

He sweat dropped" hey I'm telling you the truth"

Hinata giggle.

"Well you guys better get going" the lazy jounin said.

"Right Shikamaru" Naruto said.

"Lead the way Temari" Kakashi said.

The sand kunoichi nodded they began walking out of the village while Shikamaru stood watching them go.

(I hope they get back soon I have many things to do it's troublesome)

"Wow I can't believe it Hinata our first S rank mission" Seiryu said cheery.

Hinata smile" let's do our best Seiryu"

"As always"

"Hey come on you two let's keep up the pace" said a desperate Naruto.

Kakashi sighed (the trip to Suna is going to be hard with Naruto been desperate to save Gaarakun)

Sakura look at her blond teammate" don't worry Naruto we'll save Gaara"

He only nodded while keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's going to take us three days to arrived at Suna even if we run" Temari said.

The group nodded as they began to run Naruto was still in deep thought thinking about the red hair Kazekage another jinchurikki who has suffer just like him and Seiryu now he was at the hands of the Akatsuki. With anger motivating his determination to save him he runs as fast as he can to his destination.

(Hang on Gaara were coming to save you)

To be continued

Okay another chapter done please read and review as always farewell.

Next chapter: the journey to Suna and the big ambush


	16. The journey to Suna and the big ambush

Chapter 16 The journey to Suna and the big ambush

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Somewhere in fire country territory

Team Kakashi along with Seiryu, Hinata and Temari were traveling through the forest their destination was Suna to investigate about the kidnapping of the Kazekage Gaara by Akatsuki. They have been traveling for a day meaning it will take them two more days to reach the sand village, however there was one member of the group who was getting inpatient and wanted to be at Suna right now. Naruto growl he couldn't stop thinking about Gaara when he found out that the red hair teen became the Kazekage he became jealous for becoming a kage before him but deep inside he was glad for the teen after all the hell he went through. He was upset the thought of Gaara being capture by the same organization that is after him he knew exactly the reason why they capture him and it couldn't make him angrier.

Kakashi and Sakura look at him they could tell he was upset about Gaara's capture they knew the blond too well he wanted to save the Kazekage at all cost. Kakashi saw the sun setting it will be dark soon it was time to make camp although a certain someone won't be happy, he stop running follow by the group.

"Kakashi sensei why are we stopping here?" ask an inpatient Naruto.

"We are camping here for the night"

"What we can't stay here we have to save Gaara now" the blond said with a snarl.

The mask jounin sighed" Naruto we need to rest we have been running for a day we'll rest here for the night and we'll continue tomorrow morning so please be patient"

Naruto growl silently but he nodded he knew his sensei was right he was although he was hiding it he was tire the same with the rest of the group they will need all the energy and the strength if they wanted to succeed in rescuing Gaara.

"Fine" Naruto mutter.

"All right Naruto Seiryu go gather some fire wood I will set some traps and Hinata scout for any trace of enemies" Kakashi said.

Naruto and Seiryu nodded and left Kakashi went the other way and Hinata activated her byakugan to check for any signs of possible threats. Minutes later she deactivated her blood line once she didn't spotted any bandits, Temari got seated next to a tree while Sakura did the same. Naruto and Seiryu were gathering the fire wood he gaze at the blond ninja who was awfully quiet he didn't knew Naruto as much as Kakashi and Sakura but he knew that he wasn't the type of person to stay quiet for too long. Then he thought that it was the whole situation with Gaara figuring that the Kazekage was a jinchurikki he could tell that Naruto knew him and obviously like him and Naruto he must have a painful past. He pick a few pieces of wood while the blond was picking more he got near him and made his attempt to cheer him up.

"Naruto want to talk about it?"

The blond sighed" what is it I'm fine"

"You have to do better than that I can tell that you want to save the Kazekage but you can't just rush in at things there is a reason why this mission is an S rank mission you know"

"I do know but I really want to save Gaara"

"And we will but you have to learn to have something called patience remember that we have to investigate the his whereabouts before finding him so calm down"

Naruto manage to calm down but he still wanted to save the red hair teen" thanks Seiryu but you don't know about him like I do"

"Naruto the fact that he's a jinchurikki and that he has been trough the same hell as us it gives me enough reason to save him"

"No Seiryu Gaara went through worst" Naruto said in a whisper.

Seiryu was shock did he went through worst that him and Naruto he never thought it would even be possible.

"How worst?" Seiryu said softly.

"He was hated so much by the people of his village that even his own father the previous Kazekage send an assassin to kill him"

Seiryu's eyes widened in total shock (hated by his own father that's horrible)

"And that's not all the person who try to kill him was his aunt and apparently she hated Gaara the most for the death of her sister his mother"

Seiryu stood quiet but he was horrified not just he was hated by the village but hated by his own family too he knew it was more painful to be hated by your family even if he never knew his parents it was the same case with Naruto.

"With everyone in the sand village hating him Gaara eventually turn himself into a killing weapon he believe that the only way to feel alive and acknowledge his existence for living is by killing people"

Seiryu was more shock hearing that he remembered his past how everyone at the mist village hated him but then he met Genjuro follow by Subaru and Takeshiro and he was happy to finally meet people who acknowledge him.

"But after I beat him at the chunin exams he has change now he's taking the right path and he even became the fifth Kazekage while I still have ways to go"

"So Gaara had worst than the two of us we both found people that care about us and he had no one I understand now why you want to save him so badly"

"Yeah after everything that happen to him I can't stand and watch as he gets taken away by Akatsuki"

"Naruto?"Seiryu said while looking at him" I promised you we will save Gaara"

He nodded while smiling" thanks Seiryu you know I actually feel better now"

"That's good now come on we have enough fire wood let's get back to the others"

He nodded while following the black hair teen.

Minutes later they made a camp fire and ate some food they have gather and now they were doing a few things before sleeping Kakashi was in a corner reading his new Icha Icha book while the others were sitting in front of the fire. Sakura saw Temari polishing her fan she seems like she was distracted but in truth she was worry about Gaara and Sakura wasn't the only one Hinata was also aware of her behavior too.

"Temari?" Sakura said.

The sand jounin look at her" yes what is it?"

"Well I just want to ask you I know it's not my place to speak about this but when I got to the village gates to leave for the mission I…..kind of saw you hugging Shikamaru"

Hinata smirk the same with Seiryu and Naruto was fumed.

"Aha I knew it you and Shikamaru were dating and when I ask him back at the village he totally denied it" Naruto said.

Temari growl" we are not dating or any of the sort"

"But I saw you hugging Shikamaru" Sakura said in an innocent tone.

She sighed" I needed some comfort all right when I found out about Gaara I almost lost it and I guess I wanted a hug but believe me he was the last person I wanted to hug"

Sakura grin" oh come on Temari I'll give you a choice would you rather kiss Shikamaru or Naruto?"

"What" Naruto said shock.

"Sakurasan why would you ask me such a question?" Temari said.

"Well the best choice should be Shikamaru although he's lazy he's smart and Naruto is not lazy but he's stupid" Sakura said.

Naruto felt hurt by her comment he didn't said a word but Seiryu and Hinata notice his hurtful expression and right now they feel like smacking Sakura for her comment, but they weren't the only ones who notice his hurtful expression Temari saw it and decided to turn the pink hair kunoichi's game around her.

"Sakurasan I wouldn't got for Shikamaru I think I rather kiss Naruto"

Naruto was shock the same with Seiryu and Hinata and Sakura.

"WHAT" shouted Sakura she didn't know why she felt so angry all of the sudden.

"Yeah I think he's cute" Temari said while getting up and heading towards the blond while Sakura was gritting her teeth in anger for unknown reason she didn't know.

Temari gave him a peek on his check making him blush while Seiryu and Hinata gave a devilish grin and Sakura was glaring daggers at the sand jounin. She giggle while going back to her spot and got seated again, Sakura just couldn't understand why she felt like punching Temari with all her insane strength.

(I like her style) both Seiryu and Hinata thought.

Kakashi closed his book and look to the group" well I guess we should call it a night we'll be leaving early in the morning"

The group and nodded and went to their sleeping bags Hinata went near Sakura.

"You should apologize to Narutokun you really hurt his feelings with your comment" she said in a cold tone.

Sakura was surprised at first but she gave a sad expression while gazing at her blond teammate.

(I really hurt his feelings)

Hours later while everyone was sleeping they were all sleeping soundly except for Naruto who was twisting and turning in his sleep he was having a nightmare. He dream that he was chasing Itachi and Kisame from Akatsuki and they had Gaara but he lost them suddenly he heard what Sakura told him he couldn't erase her words from his mind.

(Naruto may not be lazy but he's stupid stupid stupid stupid)

He couldn't erase the word stupid from his mind he eventually wake up, the way Sakura said it hurt him a lot he left the camp fire unaware that there was someone else awake and decided to follow him. He went to an open field where the full moon look so beautiful he smile this was the first time he has seen the moon so big and bright.

"Naruto what are you doing awake?"

The looked behind him and saw Sakura.

"Oh Sakurachan I should ask you the same thing"

"Well I couldn't sleep because of your snoring and when the sound was gone I thought you left and I was right" she then went next to him.

There was a small silence between the two Sakura gaze at the moon and smile.

"Wow the moon looks so beautiful tonight"

"Yeah" he said in a low tone.

"Look Naruto I'm sorry for what I said about you been stupid I really didn't mean it I was just kidding"

"It's okay Sakurachan you were right I am stupid" he said trying to hide the sadness in his tone.

"No that's not true Naruto if you were really stupid you wouldn't have graduated from the academy at all and look at you I mean you master the shadow clone jutsu it was one of the jutsus that were on the scroll of sealing and you also learn rasengan in one week when it took three years for the fourth Hokage to learn it and you also defeated Gaara and saved me you see you're not stupid, so what if you screwed up everybody makes mistake I have made a lot of mistakes so please don't believe that you're stupid because you're not" she didn't realized that her cheeks had a shade of pink in them.

Naruto gave a big smile while he blush a little" thanks Sakurachan" he said in his usual cheery self.

She smiled at him (looks like he's back to normal again)

"We should get back I really want to save Gaara"

She nodded and they went back to the camp site they went back to sleep unknown of the two that they were two teens awake besides them.

(Looks like putting the together won't be so hard after all) Seiryu thought with a grin.

(Sakurasan really cares for Narutokun I guess it won't be so tough to put them together) Hinata thought while giggling.

The next day everybody woke up and they have pack their gear.

"Let's keep going" Kakashi said.

"Yeah the sooner we get to Suna the sooner we can rescue Gaara" Naruto said cheery.

Kakashi notice that he wasn't upset or he inpatient he smile (looks like he manage to calm down this will make this trip easier)

Seiryu smile (looks like I was able to get through to him good now we can concentrate in getting to Suna and investigate about)

"If we continued traveling in this road we will reach the desert eventually" Temari said.

"Good then lead the way Temari" Kakashi said.

The sand jounin nodded and they started running.

Kazekage tower Suna wind country territory

Baki was walking the halls of the tower in a hurry he was worry the situation in the sand village have gone critical with the kidnapping of the Kazekage at the hands of Akatsuki, the council have crazy some of them wanted to send a search party to find the Kazekage others wanted to start preparations to named a new Kazekage while other didn't know what to do. He thought things couldn't get any worse and unfortunately they did when they found Kankurou unconscious in the middle of the desert as a result that he follow the two Akatsuki members who were holding Gaara and he fell ill by some kind of poison. He sighed this hasn't been a good day the only thing he could do is wait for the ninjas of Konoha to arrived it has been a few days since they send their sos message so it wouldn't be long before they arrived.

He was now on his way to find someone who is good in medicine he couldn't waste anymore time Kankuruo's life was at stake, he finally reach the room where he thought she was in he opened the door and enter the room. In the room he saw an elderly woman wearing a sand robe who seems to be in her early eighties with holding a fishing rod and she was obviously fishing in a near pond, next to her was an old man wearing a sand robe too who seems to be the same age as the old woman.

Baki went to the old who was asleep while fishing he look at the old man.

"Is she…."he trailed off thinking that she was dead.

Before the old man answer the old woman wake up startling Baki.

"Ha I was pretending to be dead" the old woman said in a joke tone.

Baki sweat dropped" um Chiyosama I'm sorry for disturbing you but we need your help with something"

"Yeah yeah let's go I was getting bore with fishing anyway I can't even catch one single fish"

(That's because they are no fish in this pond) thought Baki with a sweat dropped.

The three left the room while Baki was in deep thought.

(I hopeChiyosama finds a way to cure Kankuruo I don't know if we can't wait for the forces of Konoha to arrive)

Desert region wind country territory

The group has finally arrived to the desert but they were still far from reaching the sand village, the group was running not to lose any more time they needed to get Suna now at least that's what Naruto was thinking. Hinata was running with her byakugan on she was scouting checking for any ninja enemies or bandits she then gasp while looking at the ground she stop dead on her tracks follow by the group.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Seiryu said worry.

"Seiryu SAND DEMONS"

Seiryu gasp and unsheathed Celsius" everyone we have company"

Kakashi was already prepared to fight along with Naruto and Sakura has put her black gloves while Temari has taken out her fan.

"BENEATH US" shouted Hinata while unsheathing Undine.

Suddenly from the sand came creatures cover in sand wearing a sand armor that resembles the samurai armor. The odds were against the leaf ninjas as they were a lot of the sand demons and practically they were surrounded by them. The sand demons charge at them with their sharp claws while Naruto used his shadow clones and used a combination of Naruto combo and the rasengan, Sakura punch and kick another demon while grabbing another one and send it back to them knocking them like a bowling ball hitting a couple of bowling pins. Kakashi kill another demon with his kunai while summoning his ninja dogs, Temari used her wind scythe jutsu killing a large group of them. Seiryu and Hinata have already kill ten demons with their swords they were too fast for the sand demons to lay a hand on them.

The more they kill the more demons appear from the sandy ground it seems like there was no end in sight, if they keep this up they will eventually ran out of chakra Kakashi killed a sand demon with chidori and look back to the ground.

"They keep coming back we have to run"

The group nodded and just like that the sand demons went back underground they have retreated, for a moment the group was dumbstruck at what happened it's true that they were winning but their numbers were endless so why would they retreat.

"Something's not right here" Seiryu said not lowering his guard.

"I'll say why would they retreat all of the sudden?" Sakura said.

"Maybe they figure out we were too strong for them and they decided to retreat" Naruto said with a grin.

"I think I know why there's a sand storm coming we have to take shelter" Temari said while gazing straight ahead.

"No that's not it" Hinata said scare with her byakugan on.

"It's another demon isn't it?" Seiryu said with a sweat dropped.

"It's a sand tremor" Hinata reply.

"Oh crap we have to RUN NOW"

They didn't needed to be told twice they began to run until a large worm came from the ground shocking the ninjas a lot, they continued running while the large sand worm was hot on their trail.

(It can't get any worse can it?) Seiryu thought.

Suddenly another sand tremor came from the ground and joined his partner in the chase while Seiryu sweat dropped.

(Me and my big mouth)

"There's a cave ahead we'll use it as shelter" Kakashi said.

The group ran to the cave while they were still been chase by the two worms Seiryu look at Hinata.

"Hinata I have a plan to stall them follow my lead"

The Hyuga heiress nodded and made the same hand seals as Seiryu.

"WATER STYLE WATER CLONE JUTSU"

A water clone from the two appear while the real ones follow the rest of the group into the cave, the worms emerge from the sand once again and charge at the two water clones while they made another hand seal.

"WATER STYLE WATER PRISON JUTSU"

The two worms were now imprisoned in the water sphere that is the sand storm came and wipe them along with the clones; the group got seated inside of the cave and watch as the powerful sand storm was passing by.

"The sand storm will last for a few hours until then we'll wait here until it passes" Temari said.

The group nodded and decided to get comfortable since they were going be staying for a while, Naruto look towards the storm and he was in deep thought thinking about Gaara.

(Wherever you are Gaara I hope you're okay)

Forest region somewhere in wind country territory

Two figures were walking the forest path they were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds above them was an owl what it seems to be made of clay it had something trap on its tail it was none other than the Kazekage Gaara. One of the figures had blond hair tied on a ponytail while covering his left eye (AN the same hair style as Ino) his visible eye was color blue he was wearing a scratch headband of the hidden stone village. The second figure was shorter than the other one he was wearing a black mask covering his face however he wasn't wearing a headband. They reach a cliff where there was a long water current and they started walking in the water, until reaching a large boulder with a seal tag on it.

The man with the blond hair made a hand seal and the boulder open they enter with the clay owl holding Gaara following them, once they were inside the boulder closed shut. The clay owl put Gaara's unconscious body on the ground and the clay bird vanish in a cloud of smoke; suddenly a holographic figure appeared with spiky hair and whirlpool eyes.

"You two are late" the holographic figure said.

"I'm sorry leadersama for making you wait too long but Deidara had his hands full with the jinchurikki" the short figure said.

"Yeah this jinchurikki was strong" Deidara said.

"It doesn't matter now Deidara Sasori you have done well" the leader said as he started making a couple of hand seals.

"SUMMONING JUTSU"

Suddenly from the ground follow by a small earthquake a huge statue with two hands and a demonic face with nine eyes appeared.

The leader looked at Deidara and Sasori.

"Everyone assemble your positions it's time to begin the extraction"

To be continued

Cliffhanger but it's nothing compare to the one I made in the ultimate tournament I really left everyone hanging there anyway read and review farewell.

Next chapter the Hokage's apprentice


	17. The Hokage's apprentice

Chapter 17 The Hokage's apprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Underground cavern wind country territory

"Everyone assemble to your positions it's time to begin the extraction" the leader said.

From each of the demonic statue fingers six holographic figures appeared Deidara and Sasori got into their respective positions in the fingers of the statue however there was one finger empty meaning there was one member missing. From the holographic figures they were a couple who look familiar one figure who had sharingan eyes who was obviously Uchiha Itachi there was another figure who had a large sword on his back he was obviously Itachi's partner Hoshigaki Kisame, finally there was one figure who look like he had venus fly trap on his head he was the Akatsuki spy Zetsu. Each of the figures made a hand seal follow by the leader.

"NINJA ART PHANTOM DRAGON NINE TAILS"

Suddenly the mouth of the statue slowly open and from its mouth a blue dragon with nine heads appeared it engulf Gaara's unconscious body and his eyes and mouth open release a red energy who was obviously his Biju Shukaku it was being extracted from his body.

"Seven days" the leader said coolly.

"What shouldn't it take longer since Orochimaru is not here?" Kisame said.

"No we can extract Shukaku in seven days" the leader reply" remember to only concentrate your chakra on the extraction"

"Let's try and do this quickly" Deidara said.

The members continued to concentrate their chakra as the one tail raccoon was being removed from his host body while Gaara was feeling his life slowly fading to black.

Konoha Hokage's office fire country territory

Tsunade was doing the only thing she hated about being Hokage and that was filling the paperwork which was to her annoying as hell she even sometimes thought how the hell her sensei Sarutobi was able to do it for so long. She suddenly got a bad feeling and somehow she could feel it was about the mission to rescue the Kazekage even if she also send Seiryu and Hinata which she knew that they were strong enough to take the mission she was feeling something was not right. She suddenly reach and open a drawer from her desk and took a small ticket she gasp seeing the number of the ticket in her newspaper.

(I don't believe it I won and it's the grand prize this is the worst premonition I have ever had)

"SHIZUNE" she shouted.

"Yes Tsunadesama" Shizune said while entering her office.

"Have the team that I told you about arrived from their last mission?"

"Yes they arrived a few hours ago why wait are you sending reinforcements to help team Kakashi?"

"Yes I am" she got up from her desk leaving her office.

"But Tsunadesama you also send Seiryu and Hinata with them?"

"I know but I just have a bad premonition about the rescue mission and I'm not taking any chances" she said while walking the halls of the tower and stop on a double door" are they here?"

"Wait Tsunadesama" Shizune said trying to stop her teacher but it was too late.

She open the double door facing the team" I have an S rank mission for you" she then sweat dropped because she got the wrong team.

Standing in front was a familiar genin team they were formally known as the Konohamaru squad Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon they were along with their teacher the closet pervert I mean…..jounin Ebisu.

Konohamaru gave a huge smile" what you have an S rank mission for us finally"

Moegi and Udon were happy too while Ebisu was shock.

"What than can't be you three are a genin team"

Tsunade sighed" no you guys don't have the mission I got the wrong team"

Konohamaru fell anime style" oh come on that's just cold after getting our hopes up you are doing your job as Hokage wrong the old man was better" he said referring to his grandfather the third Hokage.

Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger and Shizune did her usual yelling.

She crack her knuckles" oh I don't care if you're Sarutobi sensei's grandson I'm going to knock some sense into you"

Konohamaru turn pale after hearing that while Shizune was trying to stop her.

"Please Tsunadesama he's just a kid calm yourself"

"He's a snot nose brat" Tsunade said in a frown.

Ebisu turn to her with a gulp" please Hokagesama he didn't meant it"

Tsunade manage to calm herself" fine" she then glare at the jounin" Ebisu you'll be hearing from me later"

Ebisu turned pale (oh no I am so dead)

She then left the room.

"Tsunadesama the team is here" Shizune said.

Tsunade smile seeing the team" finally I have an S rank mission for you"

Minutes later at the Konoha village gates stood four people one was Neji the other was a girl of sixteen with two Chinese buns on her head brown hair and eyes her grey her leaf headband was wrap on her forehead she was wearing a white long sleeve vest with a red line going from her neck to her the bottom of the vest, red long pants black fingerless gloves and brown ninja sandals and a large scroll strap on her back side she was TenTen. The third member of the team had black hair in a lame style large black eyebrows and black eyes he was wearing a green spandex uniform with orange sleeves on the arms and legs with his brown leaf headband wearing it on his waist line he was also wearing a chunin vest he was Rock Lee the beautiful green beast of Konoha. Finally the last member of the team had the same characteristic as Rock Lee only he was way older than the teen and he was wearing a jounin vest he was Maito Gai.

"Okay let's GO TEAM GAI" Gai shouted while the rest of the team nodded.

The team left from the leaf village running at top speed.

Suna wind country territory

The two guards guarding the front the path way that leads to the sand village were doing their usual guarding duty so far nothing serious has happened since the incident with the Kazekage and they hope nothing else bad happens. Because of the kidnapping of the Kazekage Gaara the council have no choice but to increase security making sure that the village was safe, the guards then saw something heading their way that's when they saw a familiar sand jounin been accompanying by a couple of leaf ninjas.

"It's Temarisan she's back" one of the guards said.

"And she's with the ninjas of Konoha" the other guard said.

The group finally arrived at the entrance meeting the two guards.

"Temarisan it's good to have you back"

"Did something happen while I was gone besides that Gaara been kidnapped"

The two guards look at each other before speaking to her.

"Well Kankuruo has been injure in battle he has fallen ill"

"WHAT" shouted Temari while the leaf group gasp.

She went inside follow by the leaf ninjas as they went to the village heading into the hospital.

At the hospital Chiyo went to the room where Kankuruo was she saw that he had bandages on his waist she saw he was breathing hard and his face cover in sweat.

"What's his condition?"

"It seems he has been poison but we haven't come up with a cure I'm afraid he only has a few days to live" one of the sand medic ninjas said.

The elderly woman went near him studying him until she was in deep thought.

(This is not good this poison is very rare and deadly too there's nothing I can do the only person I could think of that can come up with a cure it's that annoying hag Tsunade)

In Konoha Tsunade sneezed.

(Someone's must be talking about me it must be that pervert Jiraiya)

Baki enter the room meeting Chiyo.

"Chiyosama what do you think?"

"I'll say we get Tsunade she has the skills to make a cure for the poison"

"What but Tsunade is the Hokage she can't come here she has duties of the village to attend to"

"Then I guess the he's done for" Chiyo said while sighing.

"KANKURUO"

Baki and Chiyo saw Temari entering the room running to her brothers side while the leaf ninjas stood on the entrance Chiyo gaze at the visitors and glare in anger seeing someone familiar.

(He's Konoha's white fang) she thought while gazing at Kakashi.

Chiyo then charge at the mask jounin while Kakashi freak out.

"DIE KONOHA'S WHITE FANG"

"WAIT Chiyosama he's not the white fang he died over twenty years ago" Baki said.

The old woman calm down and stop her attack knowing that it was true while Sakura gasp seeing the ill Kankuruo on the bed, she rush to his side while Temari was still on his side.

She checked him up" he's been poison how long has he been like this?"

"Two days" one of the sand medic nins said.

"The he doesn't have much time" Sakura said wrapping her pink hair with her headband in a small bun.

"The rest of you please wait outside" the sand medic nin.

The rest of the ninjas nodded while Sakura Baki, Temari and the Suna medic nins stayed in the room.

"All right I'm going to need some water bandages and some pain killers" Sakura said.

The medics nodded while leaving the room, for the next thirty the others were watching as Sakura was trying to save Kankuruo. She used a jutsu to turn her chakra into invisible bubbles to get through his body and take the poison. The process was not easy because it was painful causing Kankuruo to groan in pain it took the medic nins, Baki and Temari to hold him while Sakura perform the operation. Meanwhile the rest of the Konoha ninjas were outside watching the operation taking place. Naruto was in awe as he watch his pink hair teammate like she was a professional medic ninja he never thought she had develop such skills he smile she was taught by the best after all. And he was not the only one Seiryu and Hinata were also impressed by Sakura's new develop medic skills both smile seeing their new friend doing everything she can to save Kankuruo.

Naruto then look next to him and saw Chiyo who look like she was annoyed he then look next his other way and saw Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi sensei?"

"Huh what is it?"

"Who is that white fang that she was talking about?" he said while Chiyo look at the mask ninja.

Kakashi gave him a small smile" well to put it simple he was my father"

Naruto was surprised while Chiyo was shock.

(I see no wonder he resembles the white fang so much) Chiyo thought.

Seiryu and Hinata also listen to Kakashi's confession.

"Oh Kakashi I didn't know you were the white fangs son sensei has told me a lot about him" Seiryu said.

Kakashi blink while looking at him" what Genjurosama knew him but that was twenty years ago and he doesn't look that old"

Both Seiryu and Hinata sweat dropped looks like Kakashi didn't know about their sensei's blood line.

"Its okay never mind" Seiryu said while trying to forget the whole conversation and Kakashi was still confused at what he meant.

(Seiryu you should watch what you say sensei wanted his blood line to be kept a secret) Hinata thought.

Everyone saw that Kankuruo was resting still and Sakura return her hair to normal and went to the group.

"How is he Sakura?" Kakashi said.

She smile" he'll be fine now I manage to get all of the poison from his body he needs rest though"

"That's good at least we know that he will be all right" Baki said.

"Sakurachan you were amazing" Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto it's what I'm here for"

"The same goes for me Sakurasan" Hinata said.

"Me too" Seiryu said.

"Anyway Bakisama do you know anything about the Akatsuki members that came here?" Kakashi said.

The sand jounin gave a thoughtful look" I don't know if they were more than one I only saw one member fighting Gaara he was riding on a giant bird made of clay and he's attacks were explosive clay"

"Explosive clay that sounds dangerous" Seiryu said.

Kakashi was shock" and he defeated him only one member beat Gaara" he couldn't believe it remembering how strong he was in the chunin exams.

"Yes he was able to hit Gaara with a huge explosion even if he had the sand armor on he was beaten pretty badly" Baki said.

Naruto growl in anger thinking about Gaara (he must be really injure damn those bastards)

"Bakisama do you have an idea of where did they go?" Kakashi said.

"No but Kankuruo must know he followed them and fought them that's the reason why he was ill with poison"

"We'll have to wait for Kankuruo to wake up and give us the details" Kakashi said.

"Well I'm going to search if I can find any medical herbs" Sakura said.

"Oh we have greenhouse we have all kinds of herbs you can use" one of the medic nins said.

"Really then please lead the way" Sakura said.

"I'll go with you" Seiryu said.

Hinata smirk at him she had a pretty good idea why he was going with her looks like he had some kind of plan ready.

Minutes later the sand medic ninja lead Sakura and Seiryu to a green house, when they enter the place was surrounded by different kinds of plants.

Sakura was in awe" amazing I never knew that there could be so many herbs in Suna because of the dessert"

"We plant them and keep them in storage here so feel free to gather as many as you like" the sand medic nin said.

"So Sakura why do you want the herbs for?" Seiryu said.

"What else I'm going to make a cure for the poison that Kankuruo had I may need it you never know when it will come handy and it's better to always be prepare"

"Yeah wise choice once again you prove to be a great medic ninja Sakura" he smiled at her.

She frown at him" enough with the flattering I don't like it"

Seiryu grin" oh I don't know about that when we were at Ichiraku's you blush when Naruto gave you that compliment of you becoming better than Tsunadesama" he then gulp when he saw Sakura giving him a warning glare.

"Seiryu I swear if you bring the I like Naruto topic again I will punch you all the way back to Konoha"

"Okay I'll shut up now" he said in a scared tone.

"Yes thank you" she smiled at him.

Seiryu sighed in relief (damn she's as stubborn as hell I don't know what else to do I guess I will have to talk to Hinata later)

Once Sakura got the herbs she needed she and Seiryu went back to the hospital when they reach the room where Kankuruo was they saw the whole group was present. They saw Kankuruo opening his eyes looks like he was finally awake.

"Kankuruo are you okay?" Temari said worry.

Kankuruo groan a while looking at Baki and the sand medic ninjas" my….my puppets did you get them from the battle"

"Yes Kankuruo why you ask?" Baki said.

"I manage to snatch a piece of a mask of one of the Akatsuki members with Karasu before he left"

"I see bring his puppets" Baki told one of the medic nins and nodded before leaving the room.

"Kankuruo can you tell us about the person you fought?" Kakashi said.

"He was small but strong I mean my puppets didn't stand a chance against him I finally realized who he was when he told me he was the one that design them"

Chiyo's eyes widened (it….it can't be)

"He's Sasori of the red sands"

Baki gasp and Chiyo was more shock.

(It can't be Sasori after all these years)

"So Sasori is a member of Akatsuki this is not good" Baki said.

The medic ninja return with Kankuruo's puppets.

"Where's the piece of the mask Kankuruo?" Kakashi said.

"In his arm"

Kakashi saw one of the arms of Karasu and saw the piece of the black mask that Sasori wears.

"This will be enough to track him down" Kakashi said while performing a couple of hand seals.

"SUMMONING JUTSU"

In a cloud of smoke a familiar small brown dog appeared he was on top of the head of a black bull dog and was surrounded by six other dogs some other were wearing sunglasses.

"Yo Pakkun and the seven ninja hounds are here"

"Pakkun I need you to sniff this and track its location"

The small dog sniff the piece of follow by the rest of the ninja dogs.

"All right I have the scent it's very far away from here but we'll find it in no time"Pakkun said.

"Were counting on you" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi sensei how long it will take to Pakkun to locate their hideout?"Naruto said.

"Well I think a day or two but don't worry they will find them Pakkun has the best nose"

"We have already prepared your rooms in the guest house so it's all right if it takes a while" Baki said.

A sand chunin enter the room.

"Bakisama we receive a message from Konoha" he gave it to Baki.

"It's from the Hokage" Baki said while giving it to Kakashi.

Kakashi open the letter while Naruto was more curious than the other leaf ninjas.

"What does it say Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said.

"It says that she has send reinforcements to help us in the mission she has send team Gai"

Naruto smile hearing the name of the team" I can't wait to see them again I wonder how strong funny brows has become and I also heard that Neji is a jounin"

Seiryu grin (he's a jounin and Hinata is a genin and she kicked his butt)

"Well I guess we should go to our rooms and rest" Kakashi said.

"Wait" Chiyo said getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"People of Konoha even if I don't like that you're helping us I have a request, I will like to accompany you to rescue the Kazekage"

Kakashi and everyone were surprised but he still nodded while Naruto sweat dropped.

"But she's an old lady"

Chiyo heard his comment and she wasn't happy until Sakura smack him on the head.

"Naruto don't be rude"

The blond ninja got up while rubbing his head" sorry"

"Okay you can come with us" Kakashi said.

Baki went next to the mask ninja" Chiyosama may not look like much but don't let looks deceived you she is a formidable opponent"

Kakashi nodded of course he knows after all he's the one that says to always look beneath the underneath.

"Shall we go to our rooms?" Hinata said.

The group nodded and left the room while Chiyo was in deep thought.

(Sasori is it really you I can't believe you would join an organization like Akatsuki)

The group arrived to a two floor building which was the guest house they enter and went to their respective rooms in the first floor. That's when they saw a sand chunin running to them he was a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said looking at the chunin.

"I'm sorry my deepest apologies but we made a little mistake in preparing one of the rooms you see one of the rooms has two beds so it seems that two of you will have to share the room"

Seiryu gave a grin" hey Sakura why don't share the room with Naruto?"

Naruto blush while Sakura was upset.

"NO WAY I am not sleeping in the same room with him" she then turned her head the other way so they couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"Well somebody has to choose that room who is it going to be?" Kakashi said.

"Fine me and Hinata will take the room right Hinata?" Seiryu said.

"Yes Seiryu I have no problem with that" she then fake a cough to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"All right then get some rest we'll leave as soon as Pakkun returns" Kakashi said.

They nodded and enter their respective rooms an hour later Seiryu change to his sleeping clothes which was a simple white shirt and short black pants. Suddenly the door to the bathroom open and Hinata came wearing her pajamas when Seiryu look at her he blush, she was wearing a long lavender shirt reaching to her ankles he did notice her chest which was very noticeable.

She made a slow turn making sure he sees her from every angle and smiled.

"So how do I look?"

Seiryu was still blushing and nodded" you….look very fine Hinata"

She frown at his answer" very fine or very pretty?"

"You look very pretty" he said while thinking of other way to describe her (she looks like an angel she's gorgeous extremely beautiful and she's HOT DOUBLE HOT)

She giggle while going to her bed" goodnight Seiryu"

"Goodnight Hinata" he said while getting into his bed.

And eventually they fell asleep until a couple of hours later when Hinata was having trouble sleeping she twist and turn in her bed she try everything she could but it was no use she couldn't sleep. She then look at the sleeping form of Seiryu who was sleeping like a baby, she smiled at him in three years he has become more handsome than before it made her blush till no end. She suddenly got an idea since she wasn't going to get any sleep on her own she decided to join Seiryu, she got up from her bed and went to Seiryu's bed she slowly got in the bed until she was finally next to him. She blush been so close to the black hair teen namely her lips on his she could even feel his breath tickling her face, she gasp when the sleepy Seiryu wrap his arms around her making her blush even more he smiled looks like he was dreaming. She smiled and wonder what kind of dream he was having but she decided to ignore it and fall asleep with Seiryu embracing her, one thing for sure about Hinata tonight she was going to have pleasant dreams.

To be continued

Wow Hinata has really change there's no way the old Hinata would have the guts to sleep in the same bed with a boy without blushing or even fainting please read and review farewell.

Next chapter: Suna under siege the sand demons invasion


	18. Suna under siege the sand demons invade

Chapter 18 Suna under siege the sand demons invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Suna wind country territory (two days later)

Team Kakashi were standing at the entrance to the sand village after two days Pakkun and the rest of the ninja hounds return and they located the hideout where Akatsuki was hiding Gaara so they were ready to leave. Chiyo has also decided to join the group in rescuing the Kazekage although there was a bigger reason in accompanying the Konoha ninjas in the rescue mission but still she wanted to save the young Kazekage. However things became complicated as Seiryu and Hinata decided to stay in the village because of a report they got from a scouting group saying that they spotted a large group of sand demons and there was a big possibility that they could head this way, so the two ninjas who were trained as demon hunters were going to protect the sand village from the demon threat.

Seiryu was feeling very embarrassed Sakura has been teasing him for a while and he only blush he knew she was teasing him as a way of getting even with him because of the whole liking Naruto situation. The reason why she was teasing him is because of a certain accident that happened two days ago in the guest house and it involves his friend Hinata. For the Hyuga heiress she didn't felt embarrassed for what happened she was very happy and she didn't mind at all, she blush thinking of the wonderful memory while Seiryu was still blushing from the embarrassing moment.

(Why does this have to happen to me?) Seiryu though with embarrassment.

(Flashback to the guest house two days ago)

Seiryu yawn waking up from his sweet sleep right now he was feeling lazy and he didn't wanted to wakeup or even bother to open his eyes so instead he decided to sleep a few more minutes. That's when he felt that he was touching something with his left hand it was something soft and yet very playable, his eyes widened in terror when he had a good idea what he was touching and blush hard.

(Dear Kami please tell me that I'm not touching what I think I'm touching)

He opened his green eyes and he saw the beautiful angelic face of Hinata sleeping with him IN HIS BED he thought the impossible and blush crimson follow by a nose bleed, he quickly realized that he still had his clothes on so it wasn't what he thought. He then remember about what he was touching and once he figure what it was he blush again, yup he was touching Hinata's right breast he immediately took his hand from there he thank Kami that she was asleep otherwise there will be hell to pay. What he didn't know was that Hinata was already awake ever since Seiryu grab her breast and she didn't mind at all she admitted that she liked it, she finally decided to open her eyes follow by a fake yawn meeting up with her friend.

"Oh hi Seiryu" she said in a fake sleepy tone.

"Um….Hinata why are you in my bed?"

She blink pretending that she was surprise" I….I don't know I guess I must have been sleepwalking"

Seiryu somehow didn't believe her but he decided to let it slide this time because he liked the idea of having Hinata this close to him.

(It's a good thing nobody is here to see this) he thought with relief.

He was going to regret saying that.

"Hey Seiryu Kakashi sensei wants……." Naruto said while opening the door and entering the room.

"Naruto what are you doing you can't just barge in without kno……" Sakura trailed off when she saw the two teens in the same bed.

"Oh hi Narutokun hi Sakurasan" Hinata said happy.

Both teens blush in complete embarrassment.

"WAIT this isn't what it looks like" Seiryu said quickly.

But the two teens got the idea of what it looks like even for someone as dense as Naruto he knew what it meant when two people were sharing the same bed.

"We will leave you two alone" Sakura said as she dragged Naruto out of the room and close the door behind them.

They sweat dropped when they heard Sakura smacking Naruto on the head and calling him idiot don't you know to knock before entering a room.

Seiryu felt miserable (I have a feeling like I'm not going to stop hearing the end of this)

(End of flashback)

Seiryu sighed after two days he was still feeling embarrassed while Hinata was feeling fine like she wasn't embarrass at all since it was her idea to sleep on his bed. Team Kakashi was ready to move for their destination Kankuruo was also present he was feeling better thanks to Sakura who healed him from the poison.

"Well we have to go" Kakashi said.

"Don't worry Kakashi once we have taken care of the demons threat we'll come to back you up" Seiryu said.

"It's all right Seiryu just make sure to protect Suna if those sand demons come don't forget that we have Gai's team to back us up one of my ninja hounds told the coordinates to the Akatsuki hideout we shall meet up with them there"

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei we won't fail" Hinata said.

"Come on Kakashi sensei let's go" Naruto said getting inpatient.

"Right"

Kankuruo look at Naruto remembering what his brother told him about the blond he was the one that change him to become a whole new better person to find a new reason for his existence by protecting the sand village and those close to him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto look at Kankuruo" what is it?"

"Please save my little brother"

Naruto smile while giving him a thumbs up" of course I will I promised I will save Gaara"

The puppet user smiled knowing that deep inside he was going to fulfill his promise.

"Let's go team" Kakashi said.

"Bye lover boy" Sakura said with a smirk while Naruto laugh

Seiryu fumed" hey don't call me that"

Sakura childishly stuck her tongue and he sweat dropped.

"Are we leaving now?" said an inpatient Chiyo.

"Yes we are let's go" Kakashi said.

The group nodded and left running they were far from their destination but they will make it thinking their goal of their mission which rescuing the Kazekage.

Baki went to the group" we have already secured the women and children"

"Good Baki but don't worry we won't let them enter the village" Seiryu said.

"I will use my byakugan to see them from the distance" Hinata said.

"We will help you fight" Temari said while Kankuruo nodded.

The group continued to ahead while Hinata was using her byakugan to see any sings of the sand demons.

Somewhere in wind country territory

Team Gai were continuing their journey to the location of the Akatsuki hide out at the speed they were going it won't take them long to reach their destination, of course they have their scout Neji using his byakugan if they ran into trouble.

Back at Suna

Seiryu was entering the sand village leaving Hinata to do the scouting he then saw Temari and Kankuruo they both look depressed, he didn't needed to be genius to figure out that they were worry about their brother. He went to the two siblings while Baki went to them too.

"You guys okay?"

"Were fine" Kakuruo reply softly.

"Yeah right and I'm the Mizukage come on is it about Gaara?"

"Yeah we missed him" Temari said.

"Come on you guys you heard Naruto he will save him"

"I actually believe him you don't know how much Naruto has done for us by changing Gaara into a better person I never thought I will see the day" Kankuruo said with a smile.

"You have to understand that Gaara was different in the past and he went through a hard life" Baki said.

"I know he's a jinchurikki and his life was a total hell Naruto told me and he understood his pain because he has been through the same I also understand their pain too I am jinchurikki too I hold the seven tails wolf Fenrir"

The three gasp they were seeing another jinchurikki like Gaara and Naruto, Seiryu however didn't wanted to look at them he fears been hated for his existence as a demon container.

"I came here to rescue a fellow jinchurikki who has been through the same painful life like any other jinchurikki would have not just because it's another mission from Konoha"

When he looked back at the three he saw that they were smiling.

"Seiryu we are glad that you are helping in this mission" Temari said.

"Yeah we know how hard the life of a jinchurikki is because of Gaara so don't worry about it" Kankuruo said.

"Thank you very much it really means a lot to me" Seiryu said with a smile.

"SEIRYU" came Hinata's voice from the entrance to the village.

"What's going on?" Baki said.

The group went to the entrance and saw Hinata looking at the distance with her byakugan.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Seiryu said.

"You were right Seiryu there's a lot of sand demons coming this way they will be here in an hour"

"Great I hate when I'm right" Seiryu mutter.

"I will warn the rest of our forces" Baki said while heading back to the village.

"It's up to the four of us now" Hinata said while unsheathing Undine.

Seiryu has unsheathed Celsius while Temari has prepared her fan and Kankuruo has summoned his three puppets Karasu, Sanchouo and Kuroari. The four waited for the arrival of their unexpected guest but they will be giving them a welcome party they will never forget.

Forest region wind country territory

Team Kakashi along with Chiyo were traveling through the forest Naruto was usually in a hurry to find the Akatsuki hideout so he can save Gaara. Kakashi look at Chiyo he had a few questions about what Akatsuki was after and he thought that maybe she knew about them.

"Chiyosama if you don't mind me asking do you know about what Akatsuki is after."

The old woman looked at him while Naruto and Sakura look at her.

"Yes they want the Bijus or the tail demons they are nine of them"

"I see can you tell us more about them in Konoha all records mentioning the Kyubi are top classified" Kakashi said.

"Well the bijus are powerful demons they have existed for thousands of years and because of their infinite supply of chakra they were used as weapons in the ninja wars, however they couldn't control the mighty beasts with exception of the first Hokage. So they began to find for a way to control them and they did by sealing them inside of human bodies and thus the Jinchurikki's were created"

Naruto was in deep thought he didn't realized that Sakura was gazing at him with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Each of the bijus has its own characteristics especially when it comes to the number of their tails from the one tail Shukaku to the nine tails Kyubi of course the most powerful bijus are the top three the seven tails the eight tails and the nine tails they are the most dangerous ones"

"I see so Akatsuki are planning to use the power of the Bijus probably for world domination" Kakashi said.

"Yes that's what I believe" Chiyo said.

The group continued to jump from the tree branches while Naruto was still in deep thought about the bijus and the jinchurikki about using them as weapons, he knew that he wasn't been used by the leaf village because the third and Tsunade has never seen him as a weapon but just a regular ninja who will become Hokage someday. Sakura was still looking at him with sorrow reflected in her jade eyes the only thing she was thinking was to conform him with a hug and tell him that it was all right that to her it didn't matter if he was a jinchurikki he was still her friend, she felt pain in her heart for the blond but she didn't know why she was feeling something she didn't quite understand. As they continued to travel they were completely unaware that they were being watch by the Akatsuki spy Zetsu.

Back at Suna

Seiryu, Hinata, Temari and Kankuruo saw the large group of sand demons heading straight for them and the sand village. They were over fifty of and who knows how many they were hiding below the sand, Hinata and Temari made the first as the Hyuga heiress unleash a powerful water attack from Undine and Temari used her wind scythe jutsu creating a huge whirlpool taking a lot of the demons out. Seiryu used his wolf pack jutsu and Kankuruo used Sanchouo's flaming breath destroying more demons. Just when they thought things were over more sand demons appear from below the sand it was to good to be true.

"These things are annoying" Temari said.

"You're telling me" Seiryu said.

"Everyone get behind me I have a plan" Kankuruo said.

They nodded and went behind him he then made Karasu throw a couple of smoke screen covering the sand demons and used Kuroari to launch a barrage of poison needles hitting all of them and eventually killing them.

"Way to go Kankuruo" Temari said.

"That's how you do it" Kankuruo said.

"Whoa don't mess with the puppet master" Seiryu said.

Kankuruo chuckle at his comment while Hinata gasp and activates her byakugan.

"Seiryu there's a sand tremor below us"

"Great more of them" Seiryu said.

The sand tremor arise from the sand and charge at the group which barely dodge it.

"We have to get back to the village" Temari said.

The group started running back to the village until the sand tremor emerge from the sand again and it open its mouth trying to eat Hinata Seiryu push her out of the way and he was eaten by the sand worm.

"NO SEIRYU" Hinata shouted as tears were forming on the corner of her pale eyes.

Kankuruo and Temari were shock they couldn't believe Seiryu was gone just like that while Hinata got on her knees and let her tears fall, before she started sobbing the mighty sand tremor emerge from the sand ready to eat the rest of the group. Suddenly the sand worm exploded in a massive explosion of water letting all the goo from the demon falling to the sandy ground, the group then saw Seiryu soaked wet and covered with the good of the demon. Hinata dry her tears and ran towards him along with the two sand siblings they stop dead in their tracks when they smell something rotten no doubt the smell came from Seiryu. Hinata felt so happy to see Seiryu alive and well but right now she wasn't going to hug him due to his horrible smell the cover their noses while the black hair teen was confused at their reaction.

"What what's wrong?"

"Seiryu you smell" said Hinata with her nose cover.

He sniff and made a disgust look" eww it's obvious I stink I'm cover with the sand tremors insides pretty gross" he made a goofy grin.

"Maybe you should take a shower" Kankuruo said covering his nose.

"Yeah go back to the guest house and take a long bath" Temari said also covering her nose.

"Yeah that's will I do if you excuse me I'm going to wash myself" he then left leaving the relief group behind.

While entering the sand village the people were keeping their distance from him because of his smell he gave them a smirk.

"This is my new cologne it's called sand tremor obsession for those who want to smell like a true sand tremor I love it"

The people started running away while he sweat dropped (I know I will be taking a very long shower after this)

Underground cavern wind country territory

The Akatsuki were still extracting the biju Shukaku and suddenly the holographic projection of Zetsu appeared.

"We have company" the white half said.

"Two groups of Konoha ninjas are heading towards here" the black half said.

"We still need time who are they?" the leader said.

"The jincurikki Uzumaki Naruto Haruno Sakura a chunin medic ninja Hatake Kakashi a jounin and an old woman from Suna named Chiyo" the white half said.

Sasori was a little shock (grandma Chiyo)

"The second Konoha group are Hyuga Neji a jounin Rock Lee a chunin TenTen another chunin and Maito Gai a jounin" the black half said.

"Maito Gai who's that?" the leader said while gazing at Itachi.

Itachi look calm" he's a powerful taijutsu fighter but its wise not to underestimated him"

"We can't let them come here yet it's time for plan A Itachi Kisame" the leader said.

Kisame chuckle" this is going to be fun"

"Focus on the plan Kisame" Itachi said.

Rocky region wind country territory

Team Gai were running towards their destination to the Akatsuki hideout, suddenly Neji activated his byakugan and gasp.

"We have company behind us"

The group look behind and saw what it look like a shark fin cover in bandages heading straight at them at fast speed, they all manage to dodge it when from the ground came a familiar figure that Gai remember. They all saw the shark man wearing his scratch headband with the symbol of the hidden mist village his black cloak of red clouds, it was pretty obvious he was a member of Akatsuki.

Kisame grin at the group" hey how is it again it's been a while"

In the forest region team Kakashi were still running towards the hideout when they stop in a grassy field looking at someone standing their way, they were all shock to see the one and only Uchiha Itachi standing in front of them.

To be continued

That's it I'm going back to the ultimate tournament because I feel sorry for leaving everyone hanging with that cliffhanger read and review farewell.

Next chapter genjutsu battle and taijutsu battle


	19. Genjutsu battle and taijutsu battle

Chapter 19 Genjutsu battle and taijutsu battle

Disclaimer: Please don't ask me again I don't own Naruto.

Suna wind country territory

Hinata and Seiryu were standing at the village gates of the sand village they have prepare their gear and weaponry and now they were heading towards the location of the Akatsuki base to help team Kakashi.

"You ready Hinata?"

"Yes I am let's help Narutokun rescue Gaara"

"Yeah" Seiryu reply with determination (the sooner we rescue him the better)

Hinata saw the expression in her best friends face she knew there was something bothering him, she look at him with concern reflected in her pale eyes.

"Seiryu what's wrong?"

"Huh what do you mean I'm fine we better get going" Seiryu started walking before Hinata stop him on his tracks.

"Something's wrong with you tell me what is it?"

"Hinata I'm fine I just want to save Gaara I promised Naruto I will help him rescue him"

The Hyuga heiress frown" is it that or are you still embarrassed about what happened at the guest house?"she finish with a smirk.

Seiryu blush remembering the embarrassing moment and turn his head away from Hinata while she giggle.

"Maybe we should start sleeping on the same bed what do you think Seiryu?"

He blush harder while she chuckle.

"I'm just teasing you come on let's go already everyone is counting on us"

Seiryu sighed" yeah let's go"

The two left from the village running into the dessert Hinata took a quick glance at the black hair teen.

(I didn't realized before but Seiryu looks so cute when he's blushing)

Rocky region somewhere in wind country territory

Team Gai were staring at Hoshigaki Kisame looking at them with his shark grin they really didn't know who he was but they knew he was a member of Akatsuki because of his clothing, the black cloak with the red clouds and his scratch headband meaning that he was a missing nin from mist. Kisame gaze at his main opponent which was Gai he remember what he did to him the last time when he came with Itachi to Konoha the kick the taijutsu jounin gave him he was looking forward to fight him again.

"We meet again this time I will finish what we started in Konoha three years ago" Kisame said.

The group was confused by his comment and Lee look at his sensei.

"Gai sensei do you know him?"

Gai was a little puzzle until he nodded recognizing him.

"I guess I do I fought him when he came to Konoha three years ago what was his name Pikate Mitate…." he paused while thinking.

A vein pop on the back of the shark man's head he glare at Gai" IT'S KISAME YOU MORON"

"Oh yeah now I remember you you're Itachi's partner"

"That's good that you remember me because I will be the one to kill your pitiful team"

"Don't underestimate my team" Gai said.

Kisame snorted as he made a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE TSUNAMI JUTSU"

Team Gain saw the tidal wave coming their way they vanish while the wave hit the whole region covering it in water, the rocky region was now an official ocean. The team mange to dodge the tidal wave Neji activated his byakugan and saw three Kisame water clones behind them.

"BEHIND US" Neji shouted while the water clones made a hand seal.

"WATER STYLE WATER PRISON JUTSU"

Neji, TenTen and Lee were now trap in a water prison while the real Kisame grin at Gai.

"So much for your team now it's just you and me"

"So it would seem I will show you the power of my youth" Gai said while getting into his taijutsu stance.

With team Kakashi

The team were staring at Uchiha Itachi the man responsible for killing the entire Uchiha clan and became a missing nin shortly he joined Akatsuki. Naruto stared at him he remember the last time he meet Itachi it was three years ago when he went with Jiraiya to look for Tsunade and back then he didn't knew how strong the Uchiha, until he saw him canceling Sasuke's chidori with just one hand he was really shock at the sight.

"Those eyes?" Chiyo said gazing at the Uchiha.

"Who's that he has the sharingan" Sakura said.

"He's Uchiha Itachi" Kakashi said.

Sakura's eyes widened" then he's………."

"Yeah he's Sasuke older brother" Naruto said.

Sakura was shock while Chiyo gaze at him.

"So he's the one who kill the entire Uchiha clan"

Sakura gasp realizing he was the one that made Sasuke become an avenger to kill him she growl in anger it was because of him that Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru it was because him that he shut his emotions aside and became the person he is today. She glare at him with pure hatred she remember when Tsunade told her that the organization of Akatsuki were after Naruto she was so upset she wasn't going to let no one take the blond she already lost one teammate she wasn't going to lose another especially if is Naruto.

"We meet again Narutokun" Itachi said in a calm tone.

"Have you come for me Itachi?" Naruto said while glaring at him.

"Yes Narutokun I will have you soon"

"You will have to get through me first" Kakashi said" everyone be careful he's no ordinary opponent were facing someone who became an ambu captain at the age of thirteen"

"I know he's strong Kakashi sensei but this time I'm ready for him"

"Just remember not to look in his eyes or you will be caught in his genjutsu"

Itachi pointed a finger at Naruto" you will come with me soon Narutokun"

"We'll see about that" Kakashi said while charging at him he launch a fist at him but he block holding both ok the mask ninja's arms.

He gasp in shock seeing another Itachi charging at Naruto.

(A shadow clone) Kakashi thought.

Naruto was already ahead of the Uchiha as he charge at him with rasengan in hand.

"RASENGAN"

The rasengan hit Itachi making him vanish in a cloud of smoke suddenly he saw both Sakura and Chiyo collapsing on the ground unconscious.

(What's going on Sakurachan?)

(You're already caught in my genjutsu Narutokun) Itachi thought.

Sakura and Chiyo change into Itachi while Naruto gasp.

(Damn this is not good)

Back with team Gai

Gai saw Kisame taking his blade Samehada he took a pair of nunchakus from his kunai pouch he charge at the shark man using his nunchakus but Kisame swung Samehada knocking his weapon from his hand. Kisame swung Samehada at Gai but he caught it with his hands holding down the mighty blade.

(Such strength) Gai thought.

Kisame grin as he kick the taijutsu jounin sending him at the bottom of the sea.

"You're about to become shark food" he made a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER SHARKS JUTSU"

The water sharks appear heading straight at Gai while Lee Neji and TenTen who were still trap in the water prison created by the three Kisame water clones.

"GAI SENSEI" Lee shouted.

Kisame grin" my sharks will eat you alive"

Gai was now surrounded by the sharks it seems he was the main dish.

(I have to do something)

Back with team Kakashi

Naruto took a couple of kunais from his pouch he threw them at the two Itachis's hitting them they both turn into a bunch of crows he was surrounded by them.

"Damn it's a genjutsu but how I wasn't looking at his eyes"

The crows started combining creating Itachi.

"My eyes aren't the only thing I can use to cast a genjutsu all I need is just one finger"

Naruto gasp remembering when he pointed a finger at him he cast a genjutsu on him without noticing, he needed to break away from this genjutsu. He remember when he was training with Jiraiya he told him that the best way to break free from a genjutsu is to stop the chakra flow from his body as much as he could and the second thing to break free was in someone else touch him using chakra to wake him from the genjutsu. He didn't waste time he focused in stopping the chakra flow from his body while Itachi was impressed by his actions.

(He's gotten better but it's not enough) he made a hand seal and some of the crows that were flying around turn into shurikens.

"If this is a genjutsu then I will break it" Naruto said as he continues to concentrate.

The shurikens hit him while he flinch in pain suddenly the half of his face turn into the face of Sasuke in his level two curse seal form he started choking him.

"This time I will kill you" Sasuke said.

Naruto got a flashback when he fought him at the valley of the end when Sasuke stab his chest with chidori almost killing him. He suddenly saw a face emerging from his stomach it was Sakura with an upset look in her face.

"Why couldn't you bring Sasukekun back……I trusted you"

Another face emerged from his right shoulder it was Kakashi.

"You couldn't protect your friends I had high hopes for you I am truly disappointed in you"

Naruto look at his left palm and saw an aqua eye which it belongs to Gaara.

"You were always the one who had the good luck to have so many precious people"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he started crying all of the sudden he felt somebody touching him he snap back to reality and broke from the genjutsu, he saw Sakura and Chiyo who were the ones who touch him to break free from the illusion he also saw Kakashi still fighting with the real Itachi.

"Naruto are you all right?"Kakashi said.

"Yeah……I think so"

"Get a hold of yourself Naruto" Sakura said worry.

The blond nodded while Kakashi took a few feet back from Itachi.

"Okay Naruto it's time to finish this"

Back with team Gai

Neji, Lee and TenTen were still trap in the water prison right now they were helpless the only thing they could was to watch their sensei about to be eaten by water sharks. Neji saw that TenTen was reaching her limit in holding her breath in inside the water it was true that part of their ninja training was to hold their breath long enough under water and one of the tips to increase the time to hold your breath was to focus the chakra in your lungs. But still everybody had a limit and TenTen was somebody who couldn't hold her breath any longer he was really worry for her while Lee look like he could hold his breath a little longer so he was fine just like him.

Gai saw that he was surrounded by the sharks and there was no way to escape from them.

(Looks like I have no choice) Gai thought as he made a familiar position while Lee and the others gasp.

(Gai sensei is going to open the gates)

"THE SIXTH GATE GATE OF VIEW OPEN"

Kisame gasp seeing Gai's chakra exploding to a whole new level along with his strength he destroy the water sharks and emerge from the water, the water clones were demolish too by the sheer power. The three ninjas were finally release from the water prison while TenTen was about to collapse and Neji caught her just in time.

"TenTen are you all right?" he said worry.

TenTen look back at him and blush a little from the close proximity and nodded" yes I'm all right"

"That stance" Lee said getting the attention of the two.

They saw Gai in front of Kisame doing a crane stance.

"That's……" TenTen trailed off.

"It's over" Lee said cheery.

"FLAMING PEACOCK"

Gai did a barrage of flaming fist taking the form of the feathers of a peacock Kisame was hit by all of the attacks sending him a few yards away pretty soon the water vanish, the group went to the body of the shark man.

"What…what's going on?" Gai said looking at Kisame's body only this time it was a different person.

"Who is he?" Lee said.

Neji activated his byakugan" that's strange he doesn't have the same huge amount of chakra I felt before it's pretty obvious he's not the same person that attack us"

"Maybe he was a decoy to stall time" TenTen said.

"Probably" Neji reply.

"Let's go team" Gai said and the team nodded they left from the body.

With team Kakashi

Itachi made a couple of hand seals while the team gasp.

"FIRE STYLE GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU"

Naruto, Sakura and Chiyo dodge the huge fire ball when they saw where Kakashi there was a hole on the ground.

"That's our Kakashi sensei"Naruto said cheery.

From underground Kakashi emerge and punch Itachi on his chin Naruto grin it was the same move he made on Neji back at the chunin exams.

Kakashi launch another fist at Itachi but he block it and counter with his own fist however the mask ninja dodge it, suddenly one of his crows with the sharingan flew from him and fly towards Sakura.

"SAKURACHAN LOOK OUT" Naruto shouted.

The pink hair kunoichi blink she saw Naruto burying his head in a nearby tree she to him and became worry.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto look back at her and she was shock to see her blond teammate with his face full of tears she felt hurt for him this was the first time she was seeing him crying.

"Naruto what's wrong why are you crying?"she said more worry.

Naruto glare at her while more tears fell from his blue eyes" why……WHY I'm crying because of you after everything I have done for you, you still love Sasuke you have never give a shit about my feelings for you always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. The only thing that matters to me is your happiness nothing more not my dream of becoming Hokage and you still love that bastard even if he has treated you like crap"

Sakura was shock she has never seen Naruto acting like this before it was like he was having an emotional breakdown she felt hurt by his sudden outburst tears were now forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Go ahead cry that's the only thing that you were always good at no matter how many times Sasuke turn you down you were always trying to conquer his heart Sakura but the truth is HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU unlike me I love you more than anything I'm here for you but no you still love Sasuke" he shouted in rage.

Sakura started crying" Im…..so…..sorry Naruto…..I………"

"Well saying sorry won't make me feel any better but I finally realized something I don't love you anymore you are a waste of my time Sakura and the truth is…….I HATE YOU SAKURA"

Her jade eyes widened in pure shock she fell on her knees she could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces she was hurt when Sasuke rejected her before leaving Konoha, but Naruto's rejection hurt her a million times more.

(This is not real it's a genjutsu I have to break free) she was about to focus her chakra when Naruto grab her by her neck squeezing her tightly.

She saw his face and he had the Kyubi features his eyes were blood red he had sharp fangs and claws and his whiskers were larger and darker.

"Sakura you are such a bitch you're not worthy" he growl while tightening his grip on her neck.

She couldn't breath until she felt someone touching her she snap back to the real world and saw Naruto with a worry look on his face she also saw Kakashi was still struggling with Itachi.

"Are you okay Sakurachan?"

She nodded" yes I am now thanks Naruto"

He gave her his fox grin" no problem"

Kakashi and Itachi were still facing off sharingan versus sharingan and suddenly he felt like he was made of paper and his was burning, he then grab the Uchiha.

"My genjutsu is not working on you unless….you are a shadow clone" Itachi said.

"Naruto I'm holding him now finish him" Kakashi said.

"I know" came the voice of Naruto as he was charging at Itachi with two shadow clones holding a rasengan twice as big as the regular.

"ODAMA RASENGAN"

The big rasengan hit Itachi full force sending him a few feet away the battle was finally over, they four went towards his body but gasp at the sight.

"What the….this isn't Itachi" Naruto said shock.

Chiyo saw the face of the man and gasp" what is going on this is Yuura"

"You know him?" Kakashi said.

"Yes he's a sand jounin but he disappeared a long time ago"

"Maybe he was an Akatsuki spy" Sakura said.

"No that can't be Yuura was always working hard to become a better leader there's no way he was working with Akatsuki"

"What's going on I thought we were fighting Itachi looks like he was a shadow clone in disguise" Naruto said.

"No this is more than just a shadow clone in a transformation jutsu the grand fire ball jutsu is an unique fire jutsu that the Uchiha clan develop we were really fighting Itachi but this jutsu I have never seen anything like it" Kakashi said.

"Damn that means the real Itachi must be at the hideout" Naruto said.

"Is that the case then no doubt they must have already begun to extract Shukaku maybe they are planning to create a new jinchurikki" Chiyo said.

"Create a jinchurikki?" Sakura said.

"I already said that the ninja nations found a way to seal the bijus by sealing them in human bodies they were use as weapons in the wars at the same time they found a way to extract them and implant them into other human bodies. In the history of the sand they have been three jinchurikkis including Gaara who had the one tail Shukaku seal in them"

The group stood quiet until Sakura broke the silence.

"How do you remove a biju?"

Naruto stood quiet thinking about Gaara.

"Well it will take a powerful sealing technique the extraction process could take days even weeks at the same time they have to concentrate in giving the same amount of chakra in order to keep the jutsu working, however if the biju is removed then that jinchurikki…………dies"

Naruto gasp while Kakashi was in deep thought and Sakura was shock as tears were forming on her eyes.

"The two jinchurikkis from sand before Gaara they both die when Shukaku was extracted from them"

Sakura started crying at the shocking revelation she knows now if the Kyubi was remove from Naruto he will die, she then got an image of a lifeless Naruto the thought scared her so much and made her heart ache with so much pain.

"Sakurachan you were always so easy to cry I told you not to worry I'm going to save Gaara" Naruto said while giving her a big smile.

She looked at him with her face full of tears" Naruto it's you I'm……."

"Let's go"

Naruto started leaving while Sakura was thinking of him she began to remember Seiryu's words.

(Sakura live your life to the fullest don't live it with regret because when you less expected you'll be standing on Naruto's grave)

(I wonder if Seiryu knew about the biju extraction maybe that was the secret he knows)

Without waiting any longer Kakashi, Chiyo and Sakura left following Naruto.

On top of a hill stood Itachi and Kisame who were in a meditate state Kisame open his eyes.

"Well it's over the chakra has been drain"

"Yes but we delay them enough" Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah the battle was done quickly because we only give the bodies thirty percent of our chakra"

Itachi stood quiet as he looks at the horizon thinking about the match.

(Narutokun has become strong) he gave a faint smile.

Back at the Akatsuki hideout they were continuing to extract the biju Shukaku.

"The battle is over leadersama" Kisame said.

"Good you delay them enough were almost done Itachi Kisame well done Zetsu get rid of the bodies"

"Understood" the plant man said before vanishing.

Meanwhile Gaara was in lying in nothingness feeling his life fading away he look at his hand in confusion.

"Who is it?……this hand…..what is it?...is it my hand?...have I become an existence needed by anyone?..."

He suddenly saw himself in front of him like he was looking himself in a mirror.

"What?...what is that?...is it me?...that is the me who wanted to be needed by someone……why why did I want that to come about….why do I….want this?...those eyes….that nose…..that mouth….why….why is that Gaara……I was inside that……no what was I originally?...it's just shared consciousness with me…….what is it originally?...a mere small…..sensation"

With those final thoughts Gaara's body fell on the ground and his life was finally taken as the biju Shukaku was finally seal inside the biju statue"

"It is done" the leader said.

To be continued

Sorry if this chapter took a little long but its finally here I'm already started working on the next chapter so look forward to it by the end of the weekend farewell.

Next chapter: the trap is set the five barrier seal


	20. The trap is set the five barrier seal

Chapter 20 The trap is set the five barrier seal

Disclaimer: never in a million years I will own Naruto

Rocky region wind country territory (nightfall)

Zetsu appear next to one of the decoy bodies that they used to delay the Konoha ninjas.

"This was Kisame" said the white half.

"He looks yummy time to eat" the black half said.

And the plant man and started his late night snack eating the body.

In a forest region Team Kakashi were getting some rest Naruto and Sakura were asleep while Chiyo was staring at Naruto, somehow just looking at him reminded her of her grandson Sasori. She started remembering about his parents her daughter and her son in law, she remember that they were kill during a war with Konoha at the hands of the white fang and she was the only one to take care of Sasori on her own.

Kakashi came next to her" we should get some rest before heading out soon.

"Yes" the old woman replied.

The next day

Team Gai has finally arrived at the sealed cavern where Akatsuki was reunited along with Gaara they meet up with Pakuun who was waiting for them.

"Gaara is behind this boulder" Pakuun said.

"BYAKUGAN" shouted Neji activating his blood line.

"What do you see Neji?" TenTen said.

The Hyuga prodigy was shock" words can't explain"

Gai charge at the boulder and punch it but it was reflected protecting the boulder from being destroy.

"A barrier"

Inside the caver the Akatsuki was well aware of their arrival.

"Looks like our guest have arrived" the leader said.

"Didn't you say there was another jinchurikki there, so don't take it personally Itachi" Sasori said while looking at the projection of the Uchiha.

In a forest near the sealed cavern

Team Kakashi were jumping from the tree branches heading to the Akatsuki hideout while Naruto was in a hurry to rescue Gaara. He began to imagine himself with the first people who acknowledge him while Gaara had no one then he was surrounded by the rookie nine but Gaara was still alone, finally he was surrounded by all the people that became precious to him and yet the red hair teen was still alone. He growl in anger as the Kyubi features appear and increased his speed Chiyo notice the increase in his chakra and his facial features.

(This…kid)

"Naruto wait up" Sakura said.

"Why is that kid trying to so hard to save Gaara a member of a different village?" Chiyo ask the mask ninja.

"Also what is he?"

"He too is a jinchurikki and the Kyubi is sealed in him no less" Kakashi said.

Chiyo gasp in shock.

"Granted Naruto most likely doesn't have any particular attachment to Suna however he is a jinchurikki just like Gaara-kun"

"Naruto understands Gaara-kun's feelings more than anyone in Suna, the treatment a jichurikki receives is pretty much the same in all the villages" the mask ninja said while thinking of Seiryu.

"That in particular is why he can't just ignore Gaara-kun whether is Konoha or Suna to Naruto is all the same"

"To Naruto Gaara-kun is a companion who knows the same pain as him"

"Naruto's dream is to become Hokage someday when he heard Gaara-kun has become the Kazekage he seem fairly disappointed in himself, but on the other hand Naruto was also happy and gave his own blessings from the depth of his heart Naruto has a mysterious power. Even without saying much he immediately becomes friends with almost anyone, in fact he has already become friends with another jinchurikki aside from Gaarakun" Kakash said with a smile thinking how close Naruto and Seiryu have become in a short time.

"I've lived a long time and seen a great many things and I've learned the truth of the world to some decree once I understood that alliances with foreign countries were no more than idle promises I devised a way to protect our village Suna" Chiyo said while Kakashi was listening.

"I was the one who used the jutsu and sealed Shukaku in Gaara it was a direct order by his father the fourth Kazekage I did it to protect the village but the result was that it caused hardships to the village and without trusting alliances a village that we have been avoided is currently trying to save us, what I did was probably entirely mistaken I've gotten senile to the point where I give up easily Kakashi"

"Youth is something that holds such possibilities I'm envious" Chiyo said with a smile.

"Hey hey you've still a way to go from here and you're young enough are you?" Kakashi said with a chuckle.

The old woman laugh while Kakashi smile" well then….maybe a senile fool like me till has some ability"

(I still have something to offer) Chiyo thought.

Miles away from the sealed cavern in a forest

Seiryu and Hinata were jumping the tree branches while the Hyuga heiress had her byakugan on.

"Hinata how far are we from the Akatsuki hideout?"

"We still have a long way to go"

"Then let's increase our speed"

She nodded while focusing the chakra on their legs to speed up as they continued towards the Akatsuki hideout.

Back at the sealed caver

"What do we do?" Lee said.

"First we must remove this barrier Lee" Gai said.

"But how?" ask TenTen.

"That's a five seal barrier"

Team Gai saw team Kakashi arriving while Gai grin.

"You're late Kakashi"

The mask jounin scratch the back of his head" sorry we have a little bit of trouble on the way here"

"Hey guys" Naruto greeted his friends.

"Naruto-kun Sakura-san" Lee said happy.

"Naruto" Neji said.

"Glad to see you guys" Sakura said with a smile.

"Ready?" Kakashi said.

"Well then let's do it Kakashi" Gai said.

"Everyone looks like you guys beat us here by a nose" Sakura said.

"Who's that old lady with you?" Neji said looking at Chiyo.

"Ah this is a member of Suna's council" Kakashi said.

Meanwhile inside the cavern

"Sasori Deidara you two will dispose of the mob outside and I want the Jinchurikki alive the rest of you may leave" the leader said.

"Itachi the Kyubi jinchurikki what's he like?"Sasori said.

"Tell him" the leader said.

"He'll be the one to start shouting first thing"

"Eh what that means?" Sasori said.

"You've got nothing more specific….yeah" Deidara said.

Itachi didn't say anything else as his projection vanished.

"I'll be waiting for contact" the leader said while he vanished and the biju statue vanished in a cloud of smoke.

On top of the mountain Itachi and Kisame got up from their meditating state. "

Let's go Kisame"

The shark man nodded and they left continuing their mission to capture the bijus.

(We will meet again Naruto-kun)

Outside of the cavern

"Well I think I'll disappear since I'll be just in the way if I stay I wouldn't really be helping" Pakkun said.

"Good work Pakkun" Kakashi said.

The ninja dog vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"Right first off the barrier how do you take it out?" Gai said.

"This particular five barrier is created by tokens with kin written on them placed in five places of the vicinity" Kakashi said.

"The kin token you see in front of you and other tokens are in the other four places to remove the barrier all of them must be detached at the same time" Kakashi said while looking at the seal tag.

"So where are they the other four?" Naruto said while looking around.

"Neji?"Kakashi said to the Hyuga prodigy.

"Understood BYAKUGAN"

"Found them" Neji said" one about five hundred meters northeast on top of a rock another three hundred and fifty meters southeast on the trunk of a river side, another about six hundred meters northwest stuck to a Cliffside and the last one is just under eight hundred meters southwest in a grove"

"Good at that distance we'll be able to use the radios we'll keep in contact and follow Neji's instructions to find the tags" Gai said while taking a couple of headset from his back pack.

Team Gai put the headsets on while Lee took his headband from his waist and wrap it around his forehead.

"Radio settings ready" TenTen said.

"When it comes to speed my team is better the frequency's is one seven four wait for contact" Gai said while giving a thumbs up.

"It's up to you" Kakashi said while putting his headset.

"Team Gai let's go with the full power of youth scatter" Gai said.

The team left while Naruto was thinking about Gaara.

(Gaara hold on)

Neji arrived on one of the spots where one of the tags is located on top of a rock.

"A bit more to the south Lee"

"Found it" came Lee's voice from the communicator.

"Me too" TenTen's voice.

"Ok everyone let's remove the tags" Gai's voice.

Kakashi touch the tag and the five remove the tags at the same time.

"Sakura it's your turn smash the boulder" Kakashi said.

"Got it" she said while crackling her knuckles.

At the cliff side

(Seems to have gone well enough) Gai thought.

Suddenly from the rocky wall something was coming out.

"Neji?"

"Yeah me too" came Neji's voice.

In front of Neji was a perfect copy of himself

In another part TenTen was looking at a copy of herself.

"What is this?"

Lee was also staring at a copy of himself.

"This is probably a trap set by the enemy"

"Makes sense even if the barriers is remove it seems the trap will activate and prevent intrusion" Gai said while looking at his copy.

"They break up the four man team so were alone but to think that they had gone so far as to insure each tag these guys are really something" Neji said.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight" Gai said getting in his taijutsu stance along with his copy he took his head band and wrap it around his forehead.

Gai charge at his copy while he dodge and launch a kick Gai barely dodge it and use a powerful fist, the copy use a quick kick hitting Gai he manage to counter with a fist and hit his copy but he was unfazed by the attack. They charge again and started attacking while dodging punches and kicks, Gai use a high kick which his copy block it and counter with a punch hitting his face. Gai dodge the incoming flying kick by his copy and launch a high kick hitting him he was about to use primary lotus but the copy vanish and reappear behind him he kick him on his back. Gai landed on his feet and doge another flying kick he charge at him with a punch and he kick him upward once again to make another attempt to primary lotus but he fail the copy counter with a kick sending him back to the ground he landed on his feet. Gai panted while his copy was calm still in his taijutsu stance and without breaking his sweat the taijutsu jounin was really impressed.

"You make a good sparring partner I always wanted to fight myself and I knew it was going to be this tough now let's continue shall we" he charge at his copy with his fast speed.

In another part Neji had his hands full with his copy he use his barrage of gentle fist only to block and counter by his copy, he charge with launching a powerful palm thrust but it was block again. The copy charge with tremendous speed with a barrage of palms Neji was having problems blocking the attack so he quickly used the heavenly great spin only that the copy did the same technique and both of their attacks collided creating an explosion. When Neji recover he saw the copy doing the eight trigrams sixty four palms he jump as far as he could and threw a couple of shurikens and the copy counter kaiten sending the shurikens back to he was hit by one of the on his right shoulder. This was his chance he charge at the copy and used his eight trigrams two hundred palms he gasp when the copy used another kaiten rotation hitting him, he landed on his feet with an injury and panting looks like this was going to be a tough fight.

(This is worst than fighting Hinata she beat me quickly but this……..this is a fight to get very complicated)he went back to his gentle fist stance while his copy was calm doing the gentle fist stance he hasn't broken a sweat.

In another part of the forest TenTen wasn't having a good day like Gai and Neji she was having a rough time with her copy. She took a weapon scroll and change into a red staff while the copy did the same thing they both attack with their staff attacking and blocking attacks, the copy launch a couple of shurikens which TenTen block them with her staff. The copy took a scroll and open TenTen gasp seeing the spike balls heading towards her she knew that they explode on contact as soon as they landed on the ground and created craters because of the explosion. TenTen jump high in the air and took two scrolls and open them releasing a barrage of shurikens and kunais they made contact hitting her but copy block all of them with her staff. TenTen threw more shurikens and kunais from her scroll her copy block all of them again she quickly drew another scroll and threw a couple of spike bombs she gasp seeing the copy jumping from the bombs and took another scroll as releasing along ball and chain she swung it and TenTen barely dodge the attack.

She panted and the copy hasn't broken a sweat this was one hell of a challenge for the weapons specialist.

(I hope the others are not having trouble too)

The answer to her question was yes they are having trouble.

Rock Lee was having his great challenge by fighting his copy he used a barrage of punches and kicks and the copy dodge all of them, the copy launch a kick and he block it he counter with a punch which the copy dodge. Lee charge with a high kick and the copy block it he counter with a punch but the taijutsu chunin dodge it he used a barrage of kicks and the copy was still dodging every attack. The copy used a barrage of punches and kicks Lee block some of the attacks but he was hit with a couple of attacks, the copy used a leaf whirlwind and Lee counter with the same attack. Lee took a couple shurikens and threw them only that the copy was quick and block them with a kunai he charge at the copy with a high kick and the copy block he counter with a punch hitting Lee on the face. The copy charge at him with an endless barrage of punches and kicks Lee manage to block and dodge some of them but he was hit by a couple, he made a back flip and saw the copy using leaf whirlwind but he counter with a dynamic kick hitting him but he landed on his feet. Lee panted seeing that his copy was still calm and he even wasn't sweating he hasn't broken a sweat he was impressed with his skills and stamina.

(He is truly a worthy opponent he's even faster than me I never thought it will be possible but I can't let him win I will show him the power of my youth)

Back at the cavern Sakura charge at the boulder while raising her fist.

"HELL YEAH" she shouted while punching the boulder crumbling it to pieces.

The group entered the cavern and saw two Alatsuki members and saw a large clay bird but what shock them the most that Gaara was unconscious and one of the members was sitting on top of him. Naruto felt his anger rising seeing Gaara once again the Kyubi features appear feeling the intention to kill the Akatsuki members.

(Sasori) Chiyo thought gazing at her grandson.

"Well who do you think is the jinchurikki?" Deidara said while gazing at the leaf ninjas.

"YOU BASTARDS I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU" shouted Naruto with pure rage.

"That one" Sasori said remembering what Itachi told him.

"Yeah that's what it looks like" Deidara said.

The Konoha team has arrived the enemy was present the stage was set this was going to be the beginning of an intense battle the only question to ask is who was going to be the victor.

To be continued

Cliffhanger sorry about that and yes it's true I am following the shippuden episodes it's obvious but anyway it's better this way than to begin at the beginning of the series like a lot of people have done. I have read a lot of Naruto stories and they always start at the beginning to me it has become boring and annoying and that's why I decided to begin with the time skip I wasn't going to write all of the deatails that happened in the old series I will die of boredom to do that. Anyway will Seiryu and Hinata arrived in time to help team Kakashi find out in the next chapter read and review thank you until next time.

Next chapter: Hirako's wrath and the skills of the old puppeteer


	21. Hiruko's wrath

Chapter 21 Hiruko's wrath and the skills of the old puppeteer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Underground cavern wind country territory

Team Kakashi has finally enter the sealed cavern which was been used as one of the many hideouts by the criminal organization Akatsuki they were now staring at two members of the organization Deidara and Sasori. They already knew how strong the members of Akatsuki were since they have already fought Itachi and Kisame or at least witness some of their strength and abilities, so these two are not an exception. However they have arrived a little too late because they have already extracted Shukaku from Gaara meaning he was dead and right now there was one member in team Kakashi who was not happy, Naruto was glaring at the two members with so much anger with the Kyubi features that he could give a new definition to the term if looks could kill. Another thing that was making him more upset was the fact that one of them was sitting on top of the young Kazekage like he was a sofa why didn't Gaara move and kick his ass for using him as furniture.

Sasori has been avoiding to gaze at his grandmother Chiyo even if it has been years since he has seen her he didn't wanted to look at her just giving one quick glance at the elderly woman brought him back memories painful memories that is. Chiyo on the other hand was looking straight at him and after so many years she has missed her grandson a lot the obvious reaction and feeling a grandmother has for her grandson.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore seeing the red hair jinchurikki on the ground" GAARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST LAYING THERE "

"HEY GAARA ARE YOU LISTENING" shouted the blond jinchurikki again.

"That's enough Naruto" Kakashi said" you should know already" he said in an obvious tone since Gaara was not moving.

"Yeah you should know that this guy is real dead hmm?" Deidara said.

Naruto was shock and hurt at the revelation tears were forming at the corner of his eyes while Sakura was just shock and Chiyo was in deep thought.

Naruto growl" GIVE HIM BACK GIVE GAARA BACK YOU BASTARDS" he charge at the two Akatsuki members but he was stop by Kakashi.

"Calm down Naruto you charge in there without a plan and its over"

Naruto try to calm down while the Deidara and Sasori were staring at them, Deidara then got up from Gaara.

"I'll look after the body because the other jinchurikki wants it back, you might get angry at me for saying this but….I'll deal with this jinchurikki hmm"

"It's one member one capture don't push it Deidara" Sasori scolded his partner.

Hearing this Sakura became worry (what they're planning to capture Naruto too) once again she got the image of a lifeless Naruto in front of her she shook her head (no that will never happen Naruto won't get capture I have to focus on the mission) she did but with the vision of a dead Naruto playing on the back of her head.

"An artist must always seek greater inspiration or he'll lose his touch and the Kyubi jinchurikki is supposed to be quite strong…hmm" Deidara said.

Sasori snorted" What you insist on calling those little fireworks of yours art? True art endure the ages…beauty everlasting"

"As a fellow craftsman I respect you, but art is in the beauty of that single fleeing moment of destruction hmm"

Naruto was getting inpatient with the two arguing.

Sakura was confused" wh…what is with these two?"

"Enough with this" Naruto said in a growl he took a scroll from his kunai pouch he open it and a large shuriken appear in a cloud of smoke.

He threw it at the two Akatsuki members but Sasori used his long tail to block the weapon he was only focus on his argument with his partner.

"Deidara…are you trying to anger me?"

"Well didn't I just say a moment that you'd probably get angry hmm?"

Sakura gasp (without looking at the shuriken he……)

(It seems Sasori's control of puppets is as good as always was) Chiyo thought.

"My art is in the explosion itself quite different from your little puppet shows, hmm?"

(You piss me off as always Deidara) Sasori thought while he swung his long tail at him and he dodge it by jumping to his clay bird while the bird took Gaara's body in it's mouth.

"See you later" Deidara said

Naruto growl as Deidara's clay bird swallow the Kazekage's body like he was a meal he left the cavern flying on the bird.

"STOP YOU" Naruto shouted in anger as he follow the explosion artist.

"At a boy" Deidara said expecting that the blond would follow him since he has Gaara's body.

(That Naruto is not going to let up is he) Kakashi thought while following him.

"Naruto and I will take care of the one outside Sakura Chiyo you two take the one inside" Kakashi said" until Gai's team gets back try not to take any unnecessary risk"

"Understood" Sakura said.

Kakashi and Naruto stood facing Deidara.

The mask jounin went to his communicator" Gai we need you back here now"

"That's easier said than done were all caught in the enemy's jutsu. You'll have to wait a bit longer" came Gai's voice from the communicator.

(Well it seems I can't be messing around then) Kakashi thought while lifting his headband revealing his sharingan eye.

Back inside the cavern Sakura was nervous while staring at Sasori.

(Just by confronting him I can tell the vast difference in our combat experience….and the sheer number of people he's killed)

Chiyo sense Sakura's tension" Sakura there's nothing to fear I'm right here with you, you stay back)

The old woman quickly took a string full of kunais and launch them but Sasori block all of them with his long tail however the weapons destroy part of his Akatsuki robes.

Sakura gasp seeing on top of Sasori a giant face it's like he was a big doll.

(What is this guy?) she thought shock while looking at his mechanical arms.

"First I'll take the entrails out…then once I peeled the skin off, I'll clean you up and bleed you dry with you two, I'll will end up with three hundred exactly. This is my art" Sasori said.

"Sakura that's not Sasori's real body it's one of his puppets" Chiyo said.

"And once I cured you so you won't rot, and added the traps I'll have one more addition to my puppet collection. Just like the hag said what you see here it's just one of my many puppets" Sasori said.

"I can tell that it's not his real body but where is his real body? Don't puppeteers control them with threads from behind?" Sakura said.

"His real body is on the inside because they're open to attack when controlling their puppets puppeteers are weak in close combat so that puppet circumvents that weakness the puppet becomes the armor and it also becomes a weapon that's Sasori's favorite puppet Hiruko I know it well" Chiyo said.

"Then what should we do?" Sakura said.

"At any rate first off we have to get Sasori out of Hiruko if we want to be able to do anything the most terrifying thing about the puppets are the unpredictable traps mechanism that can launch attacks from anywhere."

"But you know that puppet's mechanism well we have an advantage there don't we?"

"Mmm-hmm that's why I was thinking I could handle him by myself at the beginning. But it doesn't seem like it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Firstly that shell on his back wasn't there before and that must have strengthened his defense. I've also never seen that left hand before"

"Furthermore he might have redesigned his most important traps"

"What should we do?" ask a worry Sakura.

"To defeat Sasori first we have to take out Hiruko….but I definitely don't have the strenght needed to destroy it but Sakura you have it, the super human strength you got directly from Tsunade"

"Listen well Sakura first you have to get close to him and smash the puppet but to do that you must avoid all the traps…."

"They're poisonous right?"

"Indeed even a slight scratch can be a fatal wound, to avoid the attacks you have to know the ins and outs of the traps set in the master craftsman puppet and have the ability to react to the situation and avoid an attack in an instant"

"Knowledge of traps…instant reaction…I don't have either of those"

"Of course, for those you need a lot of fighting experience"

"In that case how?"

"What do I look like to you just a helpless old hag or…."Chiyo then let her hair down. "Leave it to me that's why I'm here his battle experience pales compare to mine plus….the first move has been made, Sakura listen to me together we will defeat him"

Outside of the cavern Kakashi and Naruto were facing Deidara who was standing in his claybird.

"Are you sure it's me you wanna fight mm? Sharingan Kakashi" Deidara said.

"I dunno if I should be saying it, but master Sasori is stronger than I am mm"

"Kakashi sensei you should go help Sakura-chan I'll rescue Gaara" Naruto said.

Kakashi didn't answer and Deidara left flying with his bird the two ninjas started following him.

A few seconds later Seiryu and Hinata finally arrived they were standing in the water outside of the cavern.

"I hope were not too late" Seiryu said.

"Seiryu Sakura-san and Chiyo-sama are about to fight someone from Akatsuki inside that cave" Hinata said.

"Yeah and I can see Kakashi and Naruto following another member riding on a bird" he said (then that means he must be the one that defeated Gaara) remembering what Baki said.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata said.

"We have no choice but to separate I'll help Kakashi and Naruto and you help Sakura and Chiyo"

"Got it" she said before giving him a quick hug making him blush a little" be careful"

"And you too"

The two separate Seiryu went after Kakashi and Naruto and Hinata went into the cavern.

"Well if you insist in fighting me there's no choice I supposed you and that kid want to be part of my collection grandma Chiyo" Sasori said.

Hinata went next to Sakura and Chiyo.

"What Hinata you're here" Sakura said happy.

"So you came Hinata I thought you were staying at Suna protecting it from the sand demons" Chiyo said.

"We took care of the sand demons and now were here Seiryu went to help Naruto-kun and Kakashi sensei we know how important this mission is and were not going to fail"

"Glad to have you here Hinata" Sakura said (I'm really glad she's here she has become strong and with her helping us our chances in defeating Sasori are big)

(The victory of this fight has change to our favor) Chiyo thought with a smile" Hinata can you fight well?"

The Hyuga heiress smile at her comment" don't worry about me Chiyo-sama I can take care of myself BYAKUGAN"

"What do we have here a Hyuga my it's been a while since I saw one" Sasori said.

"What's going on I can see a person inside of him" Hinata said.

"That's because he's a puppet the real person is the one controlling it from the inside" Sakura said.

"I see but something is not right about the person inside he……he's not normal"

Chiyo was in deep thought by Hinata's comment (what does she mean he's not normal?)

"Al right let's go for it get ready Hinata" Sakura said.

"I'm ready but Chiyo-sama do you have a plan?" Hinata said.

"Yes I do but we need some cover"

"I can do that leave it to me then" Hinata said.

"So you're finally ready? I'm sure you know…I don't like to be kept waiting" Sasori said while removing his mask.

"Relax we'll kill you quickly?" Chiyo said.

Hinata made a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER CLONE JUTSU"

From the water outside of the cavern came four Hinata water clones they went inside and they were ready to attack.

"Water clones eh?" Sasori said.

The water clones charge at the large puppet Hiruko open its long mouth and shoot a barrage of poisonous needles but one of the water clones used kaiten to reflect all of the needles back at the puppet. Hiruko used its long tail to hit the clones but they all dodge them, the real Hinata sheathed Undine and used a water wave hitting Hiruko which was send to the wall of the cavern he gasp seeing the water clones charging towards him he used his left arm and it open shooting more poisonous needles hitting the four of them. He forgot about the real one and he didn't realized that Hinata has charge at him and in a quick motion she cut his tail with Undine, he then saw Sakura and Chiyo charging at him.

'"I haven't forgotten about the two of you" he said while shooting more needles from its mouth.

The two dodge them with ease which shock the large puppet a lot he saw Hinata charging at him with Undine but he was quick and used a barrage of needles from his left hand Hinata was hit but she vanish in a splash of water.

(A water clone?)

Suddenly the Hyuga heiress was in front and made a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER PRISON JUTSU"

Suddenly Hiruko was now trap inside the water sphere.

(Damn that Hyuga is dangerous there's nothing I can't do now) Sasori thought.

Both Chiyo and Sakura were impressed by Hinata's skills.

(Hinata has really become strong) Sakura thought.

"It's time to finish it Sakura" Chiyo said.

"Right"

They charge at the trap Hiruko and Sakura raise her fist hitting the large puppet and shattering it to pieces Hinata released the water prison they finally stop the puppet Hiruko, suddenly a small figure cover in a black cloak left Hiruko.

(Is that his real body?) Sakura thought.

"So you must be the one that was controlling that thing" Hinata said.

The cover figure got up without looking at his opponents" of course that's my grandmother no wonder even that little girl was able to avoid my traps"

Hinata smile since she had her byakugan during the battle she was able to see the invisible chakra strings that Chiyo has on Sakura using her like a puppet she admitted it was a good strategy coming from the elderly woman.

"You saw all of my attacks but…you used the chakra strings from the puppet jutsu to control the little girl" Sasori said.

(He knows) Sakura thought.

"Also" he added" that Hyuga is very skillful you were pretty quick Hiruko never stood a chance against someone in your level you have my compliments"

"Thanks but I don't like compliments from criminals especially if he's from Akatsuki" Hinata said in a growl.

"Grandma Chiyo you still got it pretty clever that you suppressed the chakra from the puppet strings to make them invisible"

"Indeed I suppressed the chakra as much as I could making them look invisible however I'm pretty sure that Hinata saw them since she had her byakugan isn't that right Hinata?" Chiyo said.

"Yes I did as soon as I saw the chakra strings I knew what you were planning to do with Sakura-san"

Sakura was surprised at Chiyo's way to make the chakra strings invisible.

"Yes well who was it that taught me to play with puppets?...no one else but you" Sasori said as he was about to take off his black cloak.

"Yes well were done playing for today" Chiyo said.

Suna council room wind country territory

The members of the sand council were gathered in a round table discussing their current situation.

"How long we must wait for Gaara to return? To have a Kazekage of the great five countries abducted by such scoundrels does not look well to the other countries, also did you not said that one of the opponents is Sasori of the red sand? If the other countries hear of this we will be simply disgraced"a council member said.

"If they discover that we do not know the location of the Kazekage other countries may again interfere we must simply elect a new Kazekage as it is urgent that we work towards the stability of the village" another council member said.

"It is not yet time to decided that Gaara is not returning" Baki said.

"Well it would be better for the village if he did not return at all" a council member said.

"What are you trying to say?" Baki said getting upset.

Kankuruo he wasn't wearing his makeup and his black outfit was present in the room and listening to the conversation he wasn't happy at what he was hearing he was giving the council member a sharp look.

"Gaara's host the one tail Shukaku he is an unstable monster we thought that making him Kazekage would enable us to control him but…after all he may go berserk again there's no mistake about it he is a burden"

"Gaara originally resonated well with the one tail Shukaku but he is an incomplete experiment unstable experiment, he is such a failure that his father himself the fourth Kazekage ordered his assassination"

"The current youth do not know it and so there are those who respect him but…must of the village fear him and expect no good from him"

That was last draw for Kankuruo he rose up from his seat and grabbed the same council member that made the comment by his collar.

"Kankuruo you have every reason to be angry, but there is also reason behind what he says. The real situation is not a question of whether or not rely on Gaara but….." another council member trailed off.

"Something like this happened a long time ago the third Kazekage was abducted by something, then a lot of guess work went around concerning his location war broke out and inter country relations became stormy"

"Had we not been so desperate to seek out the third and paid more attention to the safety of the village that would not have happened"

"Then why did you not do that?" Kankuruo said.

"The third was by far the strongest Kazekage of them all also his corpse was never found…that such a person could be defeated so easily this was thought impossible at any rate we must put the village first"

Back at the cavern

Sasori remove his black cloak and once they saw his face Chiyo gasp in shock while Sakura and Hinata were quite surprised at his appearance, they were looking at a young boy who seems to be fifteen with red hair and brown eyes he was of course wearing Akatsuki robes.

"Well do you really think it will be that easy grandma Chiyo?"

"Is this Sasori Chiyo-sama?" Sakura said.

"He looks so young" Hinata said.

(What is this?...the same as so long….he he hasn't age at all) Chiyo thought shock.

Suddenly Sasori took a scroll from his sleeve.

"I'll show you what I brought along killing him for my collection gave me a hard time indeed….that's why I like him the best" the scroll poof in a cloud of smoke.

Chiyo was shock seeing the puppet that her grandson has shown look very familiar.

"Th…that couldn't be"

"What is that puppet Chiyo-sama?" Hinata said.

"What is it?" Sakura said.

"That puppet……is the third Kazekage" Chiyo said shock.

Sasori took a fighting stance preparing his puppet to attack" well let us begin"

(Looks like this fight has gotten complicated) Hinata thought.

She was right the fight with Hiruko was only the beginning of the great fight that awaits the trio and now they are about to fight against the strongest Kazekage of them all the third Kazekage.

To be continued

Guess what another cliffhanger what will happen and what about Seiryu will he arrived in time to help Naruto and Kakashi find out in the next chapter read and review until next time.

Next chapter: the strength of the third Kazekage the iron sand is unleashed


	22. The strenght of the third Kazekage

Chapter 22 The strength of the third Kazekage the iron sand is unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A few miles away from the cavern wind country territory

Naruto and Kakashi were chasing Deidara through the river stream they were trying to catch on with him but he was too fast on his clay bird, he launched a couple of small birds at them detonating them causing them to explode. Kakashi threw a couple of shurikens but Deidara block them with more exploding birds, Deidara counter throwing a shuriken at him but he block it with a kunai. They were both hanging on a rocky wall using their chakra to stand, Deidara grin seeing the blond jinchurikki looking very upset.

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE GAARA" Naruto shouted his red eyes glaring at the Akatsuki member.

"You're quite strange for a jincurikki you know that I've heard your kind are withdrawn creatures who loathe humanity hmm" Deidara said" this Gaara was unusual too I've never seen people care so strongly for a jinchurikki"

Naruto continued to glare at Deidara while deep inside he was glad that the people of the sand village have actually accepted the red hair teen this was exactly what he wanted for the people of Konoha to accepted him as a human being not hate him for been a jincurikki.

"Besides this one my comrades have defeated two other jinchuriki no one among their friends not one person in their respective villages actually, raised even a finger to help them hmm"

"Instead, it appeared that they were more on our side… both so pitiful and detested you couldn't ignore each other, hmm because Gaara's biju was extracted he died you will share the same fate shortly got it?"

"I'll kill you all" Naruto said in a growl.

"You will have to catch me first to do that jinchuriki hmm" Deidara said as he began to fly off.

"After him Naruto" Kakashi said.

Naruto didn't need to be told he started chasing after the Akatsuki member they started jumping through the trees that were on the rocky wall, suddenly Kakashi smile noticing someone behind them.

"Glad you could join us Seiryu"

The black hair teen went next to the two.

"Yeah sorry for coming late we took care of the sand demons so the sand village is safe Hinata went to help Sakura and Chiyo and I'm here to help you guys stop fly boy" Seiryu said while looking at the flying Deidara.

"Were glad you came to help us Gai's team have their hands full with a trap so they can't give us the backup we need Gaara is inside the clay bird but unfortunately were too late Akatsuki have extracted Shukaku" the mask jounin said.

Seiryu's eyes widened (so he's……no I came too late after all damn it I promised Naruto I was going to help him rescue him so much for making promises damn) he growl in anger.

He then gazed at Naruto who was only focusing at Deidara" I'm sorry Naruto I fail you"

"Don't apologize Seiryu it wasn't your fault it's Akatsuki's those bastards are going to pay I'm going to rescue Gaara's body at least the people of the sand village can give him a decent funeral" Naruto said while trying not to cry he was too angry to even think about crying.

He nodded" I understand so I'm going to help you rescue his body I'm with you a hundred percent on this"

"Thanks Seiryu"

Seiryu was a little worry when he looked at Naruto his facial expression were completely different he could tell this was caused by the Kyubi but he didn't know why.

"All right then let's rescue Gaara and make that bastard pay" Seiryu said.

Naruto nodded while continuing their pursuit.

Kakashi gaze at them and even how serious the situation was he couldn't help but smile at the two ninjas.

(They have already forged a powerful bond of friendship even stronger than the one Naruto had with Sasuke)

With Team Gai

Gai launch another kick only to be block and counter with a kick from his copy hitting him, the copy charge at him with a barrage of kicks he dodge them but he was hit by the last kick he landed on his feet. He charge with a his flying dynamic entry he gasp in shock when the copy caught his kick he was able to caught it like it was nothing even with his fast speed. He blocked a punch from the copy until he used leaf whirlwind sending him to the ground he got up while panting once again his copy hasn't even broken a sweat even if they have been fighting for two hours now.

"Something's not right" he said while panting.

"You mean the fact that the longer we fight them the stronger they get" came Neji's voice from his communicator.

Gai smiled" so you noticed too"

"So I'm not the only one who thinks so too" TenTen's voice.

"Yeah it must be part of the trap" Lee's voice.

"Is that the case then we have to find a way to defeat them now because if this keeps up they will become too strong to defeat" Gai said.

"Roger" they said in unison.

Gai went back to his taijutsu stance" now let's continued I will show you the power of youth"

He charged again at his copy.

Inside the cavern

Chiyo, Sakura and Hinata were staring at Sasori with his favorite puppet the third Kazekage who was considered the strongest of all the Kazekages in history.

"The third Kazekage…then" Sakura said.

"It's been over ten years since the third disappeared from the village Sasori you….." Chiyo trailed off because she was too shock.

"Mmm for a retired old woman near death you're still quite good" Sasori said.

Hinata glared at him" how dare you talk to your grandmother like that?"

Sasori ignore her comment while he was looking at Chiyo.

"Even retired and near death I'll still take action I have too many regrets to die yet, my grandson you've not only fallen to the level of a lowlife criminal but you've betrayed your village and gone after the Kazekage three times…."

Sakura was surprised along with Hinata" three times?"

"It was Orochimaru who killed the fourth Kazekage Gaara's father but it was him the one who guided him and this time with Gaara also even the third" Chiyo said.

Hinata gasp in shock" so he's responsible for killing the third Kazekage Gaara's capture and helping Orochimaru kill the fourth the punishment for your treason is death"

Sasori glare at her" I don't need a lecture from you"

She tighten her grip on Undine" you're also responsible for the death of the third Hokage"

Chiyo look at her confused the same with Sasori.

"Hinata what do you mean?" Chiyo said.

"If he would have never help Orochimaru kill the fourth Kazekage then he would have never invaded Konoha during the chunin exams three years ago and the third Hokage would still be alive today, Orochimaru knew he couldn't attack Konoha on his own so he needed an ally village to help him with his plan and YOU gave him the opportunity he needed to make Suna they're allies" she said while glaring at Sasori.

Sasori was impressed he chuckle in amusement" well you're quite the genius what you said does makes sense however I don't know about the fourth Kazekage it was my subordinate who guided him, indeed I was originally partnered with Orochimaru in Akatsuki so we did many things"

Hinata continued to glared at him while Sakura was quiet because she was shock ever since she heard the name of the snake sanin she remember him when she first meet him at the chunin exams at the forest of death. She growl in anger he was the one who Sasuke chose to go to so he could get the power he needed to kill his brother Itachi and avenge his clan and also because of Sasuke's departure Naruto almost got killed in order to bring him back. She hated herself for been so weak back then she couldn't do nothing to help her blond teammate to save him instead she pleaded him to bring the Uchiha back, from that day she promised herself she will grow stronger and help Naruto bring him back to Konoha that's why she went to Tsunade so she could train her as her apprentice.

(Even if I don't love Sasuke anymore he's still my friend and a member of our team the sooner we rescue him the faster Naruto can't drop his promise I don't want him to get kill because of my selfish wishes)

She glared at Sasori" You…..know about Orochimaru…"

Hinata looked at her and she could see clearly why she was upset she knew about Sasuke leaving the village to join up with Orochimaru she knew she wanted to save him and bring him back to Konoha, and since Sasori knows of the snake sanin there is the possibility that he knows his whereabouts. She knew this was a good opportunity to locate Orochimaru and find the Uchiha, she then look back at Chiyo with sorrow reflected in her pale eyes.

"I'm sorry Chiyo-sama forgive me but the only way to redeem Sasori's actions is death"

Chiyo and Sakura look at her in surprise while Sasori was looking at her too.

"Sasori has already committed too many criminal actions that sees him as a traitor to his village and the only way to save him is through death that's what I believe in swift death trough justice people who have committed too many serious crimes can't redeem themselves and that's why their punishment is death evil must be cleanse from this world….that's what sensei taught me"

Sakura was amazed at her comment (Hinata has really change and mature)

The old woman nodded" yes I know Hinata what you say is true my foolish grandson have become lower than any scum even if I'm glad to see him again after so many years"

Sasori ignore her grandmother's comment and kept his gaze at the Hyuga heiress" my you are quite the little girl"

"I am not a little girl I am a full blood ninja I fight for my village and to protect my friends those who are precious to me that is my ninja way and I won't go back on it"

"That ninja way sounds familiar to Naruto's" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Sakura-san" Hinata said with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry"

"Let's begin" Sasori said while preparing the puppet of the third Kazekage to attack he took a quick glance at Hinata (I have to keep an eye on her she's more dangerous than grandma Chiyo)

"I'll cover you guys again" Hinata said.

"Get ready Sakura" Chiyo said while Sakura nodded.

Sasori made his puppet charge but this time he had a different target in mind the Hyuga heiress Hinata was ready for him as she made four water clones, he made his puppet took a large arsenal of poisonous blades from of his left arm the water clones block it. Sasori gasp seeing the real Hinata charging at him with Undine in hand before she strike he manage to make his puppet to get over his side and block her attack she grin as her four clones made the same hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU"

Suddenly the cave was raided by four water dragons charging at Sasori the puppet master dodge the water attacks but now the cavern was filled with water, everyone was now standing in the water.

"Sakura let's help Hinata I'm not going to let her fight Sasori on her own" Chiyo said.

"Right"

Sasori glare at the Hyuga (like I said she's dangerous I have to get rid of her first)

Hinata made more water clones appear and this time Sakura was charging with Chiyo pulling the strings, Sasori made another move as the third Kazekage's right arm started opening revealing lots of mechanical arms. All the arms were heading towards Sakura Chiyo pulled her back as an attempt to dodge them, Hinata made all of her water clones charge at the arms in a attempt to save Sakura and they were all hit but the pink hair kunoichi was caught in the attack. Sakura was now on the ground and all of the arms failed she was very closed in getting hit Sasori pulled the arms back again and Sakura move out of the way while more of Hinata's water clones were attacking him but he used the arms to hit them.

(While grandma Chiyo controlling her this will never end and with that Hyuga the fight is very complicated not just that but she also made some water to enter the cave so she could use it for her jutsus so then…)

Suddenly he made an opening in one of the mechanical arms throwing some kind of purple smoke Sakura was close to it and Chiyo gasp.

"NO Sakura don't take a single breath"

"Poison" Sakura said shock.

Hinata made a quick hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER MISSILE JUTSU"

A large shot of water hit the poison cloud washing it saving Sakura.

"Thanks Hinata"

Sasori growl (damn Hyuga she's troublesome and with the water here she can keep doing that and wash over the poison)

Sasori made a quick move as the mechanical arms open and a couple of strings tied on kunais he launch them on Sakura and she was caught in the trap.

"Sakura-san" Hinata said.

"You can't get away now" Sasori said.

(I promised Naruto that this time we'd be together I swore that this time I will protect them both I won't be a burden anymore) Sakura thought while thinking about Naruto and Sasuke.

(I can't let it end here) she thought while taking a bom tag from her kunai pouch.

"Sakura wait for me" Chiyo said while running towards her.

Hinata saw the bombr tag and gasp (no she's not thinking to…..) "NO SAKURA-SAN"

BOOM

Sakura's bomb tag exploded and she fell a few feet away while both Chiyo and Hinata were shock, Chiyo caught the fallen kunoichi who was coughing while Hinata went to her.

(This girl with the blast of the explosion she broke herself free and avoided in getting poisoned that's crazy) Chiyo thought.

"Sakura-san are you all right?" Hinata said worry.

"Impressive" Sasori said.

Sakura glare at him" you I'LL GET YOU even if you blow my arms and legs if I take in your poison and paralyze me I'll get you I swear it"

Hinata smile at her friends determination (she has become stubborn like Naruto-kun)

"No matter how much you resist no matter what you do I'll beat you half to death and make you talk about Orochimaru" Sakura said in anger.

Hinata went to her and put her hands on her shoulder" no Sakura-san we will make him talk about Orochimaru I know how important it means for you to know where he is because of Sasuke I will help you"

Sakura smile at her" thank you Hinata"

Both of them were caught off guard as Sasori threw a barrage of kunais from his puppet heading straight at them but they were all block by Chiyo who had now two puppets.

"You think men stop to listen when a woman's talking"

Sakura saw the two scrolls that Chiyo used to bring the two puppets.

"Ah them" Sasori said in a bore tone he obviously recognize the two puppets.

"Yes the first puppets that you contrasted….your father and mother" Chiyo said.

Both Sakura and Hinata gasp at the revelation.

(Those puppets are his parents) Hinata thought shock.

(No it can't be then he turned them into puppets the same way he turn the third Kazekage) Sakura thought.

"What is it you plan to do with those things they're puppets I created them I know all of their secrets this is pointless" Sasori said.

Chiyo remember when Sasori was little when he first created the puppets his parents she remember how happy he was on that day. The two puppet hold hands and they both created wires from their fingers they both charge at the Kazekage puppet.

"Wires?" Sakura said.

The two puppets cut all the Kazekage's mechanical arms with their wires, the two puppets unleash their arsenal of weapons at the Kazekage Sasori move his puppet and he they were now colliding with the two puppets it was clash with their weapons. Both and Chiyo and Sasori were using their amazing skills in controlling puppets it was puppet master vs. puppet master while their puppets collided in a intense clash.

"Amazing" Sakura thought a loud while Hinata was thinking the same thing he gaze at Sasori.

(This is my chance now that Chiyo-sama is fighting Sasori I can attack him and finally finish this fight)

The puppets took a step backwards Hinata charge at Sasori she used Undine creating a large wave of water but Sasori dodge it.

"You must think I'm a fool I knew you were going take your chance to attack me while I was busy fighting grandma Chiyo"

Hinata growl looks like she needed to think of another strategy.

"Now this certainly has become awkward shall I get serious then?" he said while the Kazekage puppet mouth opens.

Suddenly from the mouth of the puppet came some kind of black smoke.

"So that puppet uses the third's jutsu…" Chiyo said.

"It's been a while eh? Since this is the jutsu made people see the third Kazekage as the strongest of them all so I'm really going to kill you now" Sasori said.

"What is it?" Sakura said.

"The most feared weapon in the sand….the iron sand" Chiyo said.

"Iron sand?" Hinata said.

"Based on a previous Shukaku host jutsu the third created this himself it can change into any form and weapons to suit the situation can be created. The third Kazekage was born with an ability to create chakra into magnetic force"

"What does that mean? Isn't that just a puppet? Why an inanimate puppet have chakra?" Sakura said.

"No….it's a human puppet created originally from a living body thus it's made to contain the chakra its previous life" Chiyo said.

"No one but Sasori can create a human puppet and in that way he can use its jutsu from when he was alive this is the greatest advantage of human puppet"

"That's not all that's why it's my favorite from my collection" Sasori said.

"Sakura Hinata you two must leave here I will handle it alone from here" Chiyo said.

"What?" Sakura said while Hinata was shock.

"This is far beyond what I had thought, now that that's has come out you can't do anything" Chiyo said.

Sasori and the Kazekage puppet were now surrounded by the iron sand ready too attack.

"Too slow" Sasori said as he prepared an attack.

"IRON SAND BULLETS JUTSU"

The iron sand turn into dozens of bullets and started firing heading straight at Sakura.

(This is bad) Chiyo thought.

She used the mother puppet to get Sakura out of the way but the attack was too quick she wasn't going to make it.

(No Sakura) Chiyo thought shock.

"WATER STYLE WATER BARRIER JUTSU"

They were surrounded by a large wall of water preventing the iron sand bullets from entering, Chiyo and Sakura look at Hinata.

"Don't forget about me I'm in this fight too" Hinata said with a smile.

"Thanks Hinata" Sakura said.

(That's good I will save the chakra shield later) Chiyo thought.

(Damn Hyuga) Sasori cursed.

Chiyo suddenly got a memory when Sasori was playing with parents puppets he made the two to give him a embrace like real parents do to their child.

Suddenly Sasori used the same jutsu again Hinata was caught off guard and Chiyo reacted using the mother puppet to activate a green barrier from her hands protecting the three from being hit by the iron sand.

"Looks I spoke too soon in using the chakra field" Chiyo said.

"Well what do you know even a chakra field looks like you have been upgrading since I last used them so it seems" Sasori said.

Chiyo saw that the arms of the mother puppet were cover by the iron sand she made the puppet move but it was no use.

(As I thought it's stopping it from moving) Chiyo thought.

"That jutsu's is unblock able you know well that you have to avoid it, but you were just concerned with getting the little girl away eh?" Sasori said.

Hinata look at Sakura (Sakura-san does look beat been hit by that explosion I hope she can continued fighting we need all the help we can get to defeat him)

"I've worked the iron sand through all that puppets body as long as I have the thirds magnetic force it's useless" Sasori said.

"Well now I'll aim for the three of you at the same time and so I'm sure I've killed you I'll make it into a truly lethal shape" he said.

The iron sand started going into the air and it took the shape of sharp spikes above them.

"With one puppet there's no way you can both be blocked what now old woman?"

(I can still used my water barrier jutsu but it takes a lot of chakra I can only do it at least twice) Hinata thought worry.

"Now which of you will die?" Sasoris said as he was about to release the iron sand.

The Kazekage puppet opened his right chest section and more iron sand was coming out surrounding the puppet once again, the iron sand spikes fell towards the trio it reach the ground making a loud crash. Sakura and Hinata gasp seeing that Chiyo used a chakra shield from her left hand Sasori smirk at the sight.

"Your own hand you rugged your own body we puppeteers we definitely think along the same lines"

"Yes that maybe so" Chiyo said while Sakura and Hinata gasp seeing her had cover by the iron sand.

"The iron sand has made its way through so it's finished plus your puppets are useless what now?" Sasori said.

Chiyo couldn't get the memory of a young Sasori been embraced by his two parents puppets she could still remember his painful expression when the puppets fell to the ground it wasn't the same to feel the warm embrace of real parents.

"A puppeteer without a puppet is just a regular person eh?" Sasori said while the Kazekage puppet continued to release more iron sand.

The iron sand took the shape of a pyramid and a rectangular shape box.

Sakura and Hinata gasp.

"Even for someone like me the situation is hopeless Sakura Hinata you two must get away now"Chiyo said.

(What can I….do now?) Sakura thought.

Hinata tightened her fist" that's enough Chiyo-sama I rather die than to abandoned my comrades I will never be able to live with myself if I leave my friends behind"

Sakura look at her and smile" yes Chiyo-sama Hinata is right I won't leave my friends behind abandoning my allies is a unforgivable act so please Chiyo-sama use me what I can do now is fight as Chiyo-sama's puppet"

"I am only one armed now I cannot support you as much as before" Chiyo said.

"That's fine I may not have amazing weapons in me like a puppet but what I do have is my masters contempt for losing"

(Tsunade eh?) Chiyo thought with a smile.

"That's right Sakura-san is just like Tsunade-sama she even has her temper" Hinata said with a chuckle.

Sakura sweat dropped at her comment but she ignore it and continued focusing on the battle.

"The thirds ability is magnetic force so iron and steel weapons are ineffective" Chiyo said.

"Perfect what I also got from my master were unarmed combat skills" Sakura said while closing her fists.

"Undine is useless against the iron sand so the only thing I can use are my jutsus and my gentle fist style so I'm good" Hinata said while sheathing Undine.

"This again useless" Sasori said seeing Chiyo using her chakra strings on Sakura.

Chiyo and Sakura charge at him Hinata following them Sasori used the iron sand that took the shape of a pyramid and change it to a long spike he threw it but the three dodge it making a loud crash on the watery ground. Sakura saw the rectangular shape iron sand was above her ready to squash her like a bug she dodge it, while Sasori was concentrating on the fight and that's when gasp. He saw Sakura and Chiyo but there was no sign of the Hyuga heiress anywhere.

(Where is that damn Hyuga?)

He saw that Sakura has punch the rectangular iron sand sending it back to the ground while Chiyo was amaze at her strength.

(Just like her master this girl….this is Sakura's true power)

"I'm not done yet" Sakura said

Sasori gasp when he saw Hinata next to him.

(Time to end this) she thought while making a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER VORTEX JUTSU"

From the water came a large whirlpool it started sucking everything in sight Chiyo used her strings on Sakura to get her out of there while Sasori was got sucked by the mighty whirlpool while he was being pull underwater the Kazekage puppet was now useless without the control of its puppeteer.

"Now Sakura-san destroy the puppet"

"Got it" she said while charging her fist with chakra she charge at the defenseless puppet and punch it smashing it to pieces.

(The third Kazekage's puppet has finally been defeated) Chiyo thought.

Sakura and Hinata got back near Chiyo they knew it wasn't over Sasori was still standing but they were ready for him whatever he was planning to do.

"Hinata?" Chiyo said.

"Yes Chiyo-sama?"

"A while back you said that Sasori wasn't normal what did you meant by that?"

Hinata was surprise to that but she needed to tell her and Sakura too" well when I used my byakugan on him I saw his body it didn't have a chakra circulatory system"

"What that's impossible every ninja has a chakra circulatory system" Sakura said.

"I know but even if he didn't have one he does have chakra in his body"

"I see" the old woman reply (I hope it's not what I'm thinking it better not be true)

She then look at Sakura and remember who she was able to move the iron sand (she is truly an amazing ninja Tsunade you have raised a fine apprentice) she then look at Hinata( and Hinata she really is a strong ninja somehow her saying of justice and her attitude reminds me of Meji Genjuro he is the best when it comes to killing demons)

Suddenly from the water came a not so happy Sasori who was ready to commit bloody murder his whole Akatsuki robes was soaked wet.

"Impressive grandma Chiyo you and your little puppet did a good number on me and you Hyuga you have caused me trouble for the last time I never thought you three will be able to defeat the third Kazekage's puppet, now it's time to get serious"

Sakura was shock (get serious he's kidding right?)

(This is not good knowing Sasori he has something plan) Chiyo thought.

(I don't have enough chakra I think I can only used one more jutsu but whatever it is he's planning I'm ready to face it) Hinata thought.

The fight has reached its climax the three were ready to face what it seems to be the final battle against Sasori of the red sand.

To be continued

Wow Sasori is angry that is not good what will happen next time read and review and I'm finally going back to the ultimate tournament farewell until next time.

Next chapter Sasori's secret weapon the crimson scorpion


	23. Sasori's secret weapon

Chapter 23 Sasori's secret weapon the crimson scorpion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Suna wind country territory

Kankuruo was waiting near the entrance of the sand village he was waiting for his sister to arrive with the patrol unit so they can go to the Akatsuki hideout and rescue their brother Gaara. Even if he trusted Naruto to rescue his brother there's no chance in hell he was going to sit around and wait for the Konoha forces to arrive as Gaara's older brother he was going to find him or at least help the Konoha ninjas rescue him. He sighed in relief as soon as he heard the approaching footsteps he didn't have to look in front of him he knew who it was and it was about time for her to arrive.

"You're late" he said in a annoyed tone.

"It might not seem like it but I came back as soon I could anyway you were late for sending over a replacement for border patrol it's you that screwed up the preparations" Temari said while she was been accompany by a couple of sand chunins.

"Hey I've only just recovered and I'm already listening to your crap don't talk like that hm…" Kankuruo said.

"Well right then"

"Let's go" Temari said.

The group left the village in search for the Konoha ninjas and their younger brother.

(Gaara were coming for you hang on) Kankuruo thought.

Miles away from the cavern

Kakashi, Naruto and Seiryu were still chasing down the Alatsuki member Deidara while dodging his explosive clay, Naruto as always was been inpatient and wanted to rescue Gaara already while still having the Kyubi features on. Seiryu on the other hand was getting annoyed they have been chasing the Akatsuki member for an hour now and they still couldn't catch him not to mention that they are constantly dodging explosives and the risk of getting blow up into a million pieces. Naruto pass both Kakashi and Seiryu getting ahead of them.

"Wait Naruto don't go too far away from Seiryu and me" Kakashi said.

"Forget it Kakashi I don't think he can hear you he's too determined to rescue Gaara's body and he's not the only one" Seiryu said.

"But don't you see that's what he wants he's after Naruto so he's trying to separate us from him"

"What?" Seiryu said shock (does that mean that he's after me too?)

"We have to catch up to Naruto" Kakashi said while Seiryu nodded.

The two ninjas increased their speed trying to get near the angry blond ninja while Deidara look behind him seeing the jinchuriki chasing after him.

(Well I said I said I'd handle the jinchuriki and I just ran out of explosive clay and even that copy ninja Kakashi is after me and also another ninja has joined him in the chase)

"What should I do hmm?" Deidara said.

(Were too far away from the others and at the distance we can't use the radios there's no time to waste I have to finish it quickly)

"Kakashi we have to do something to end this wild goose chase we have to attack this guy he's really annoying me" Seiryu said.

"I agree I have a plan to stop him but it's going to take some time I need your help as well as Naruto's to pull this off"

"Got it hey Naruto Kakashi has a plan to stop him we need your help"

"All right I'm listening" Naruto said while still giving killer glares to Deidara.

"Seiryu I need you to go at the end of this river it must be a waterfall I know it will take you a while to reach it but if we manage to pull this off we will be able to beat him"

"Got it I'll go as fast as I can" Seiryu said before leaving the river and reaching the top of the canyon.

(Where is he going hmm?) Deidara thought seeing the black hair teen leaving.

"Kakashi sensei what are you planning? Naruto said.

"A good plan Naruto I know you're not good when it comes to having patience but I need you to wait a little longer this is going to take a while" Kakashi said while closing his eyes and began to focus his chakra.

(It's time to release my new sharingan)

Back at the cavern

Sakura, Chiyo and Hinata were panting from their fight which has become into a ferocious battle but it wasn't over Sasori was still standing and they could tell by the look on his face that he was going to take the battle serious. Hinata was panting she could feel that she had little chakra left to at least make one last jutsu, and she wasn't the only one both Sakura and Chiyo were almost at their limit too, in their minds they could feel the fear hitting them Sasori was planning to finish this once and for all.

"Hmph I acknowledge that you three are a force to be reckoned with" Sasori said while reaching to pull off his Akatsuki cloak" that you took out the third Kazekage's puppet at this point using other human puppets would be useless since the trouble I had getting into Akatsuki, I wonder when it was" he finally pull off his Akatsuki cloak.

The trio gasp in pure shock at the sight of Sasori.

"What what is….?" Sakura said shock.

"Since he was separated from me he has not aged he is just like long ago that's what you meant Hinata of him not been normal" Chiyo said.

"No wonder he doesn't have a chakra circulatory system he isn't human anymore" Hinata said in awe.

"That is why…..it's been a long time since….I used myself in battle" Sasori said as he was standing on his long tail coming from his stomach he had a pair of long sharp poisonous blades on his back he also had a round thing where his hear is supposed to be with the word scorpion written in red in kanji and on his back he had four strap scrolls.

"He made himself…..into a human puppet" Sakura said.

(This is how far you will go Sasori I'm sorry) Chiyo thought.

"Here he comes " Hinata said getting into her gentle fist stance.

"Wait Hinata Chiyo-sama please leave the cave now I'm going to crush it causing a cave in and Sasori will get caught in it" Sakura said.

The two nodded it was a good plan so they left the cave while Sakura focus chakra on her left fist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasori said.

She grin at him" trying to destroy you CHA" she punch the ground destroying the ground and the cave started to cave in.

Sakura left the cave and joined Chiyo and Hinata as they saw the cave falling down what is was once an underground cavern is now nothing but a big pile of rubble.

"That was a reckless plan Sakura" Chiyo said.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" she said with a smirk.

Hinata gasp" no it didn't he's still standing"

Chiyo and Sakura gasp seeing Sasori alive and well.

"It can't be how come you're still alive?" Sakura said shock.

"Does the word chakra shield ring any bells?" Sasori said.

"I should it know since he's a human puppet he install a chakra shield on himself" Chiyo said.

"Now it's time for you to die" Sasori said as he pointed his hands and shot a large wave of fire.

The three quickly went to cover in the rocks from the rubble of the cave.

"What's wrong?" Sasori said while taking one of the scrolls from his back he suddenly stop moving.

(Why has he stopped?) Hinata thought.

Suddenly Sasori open his eyes and unleash his long tail and it hit Sakura on the left side of her waist.

"No Sakura-san" Hinata said.

"DIE" Sasori shouted while charging at Chiyo his blades started spinning rapidly.

Hinata reacted fast and grab Chiyo getting her out of the way of Sasori but the scorpion puppet never got the chance to get near the old woman. Hinata and Chiyo saw Sakura grabbing his long tail she tighten her grip as she started pushing the Sasori towards her and she finally punch him turning the puppet into a pile of his body parts they were scatter all around.

"Looks like he really went to pieces" Hinata said in an attempt to light the mood of the battle.

"Sakura are you all right?" Chiyo said worry.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sakura said while panting she smiled" we did it"

Hinata gasp" Sakura-san Chiyo-sama"

They look and gasp in shock as Sasori's parts were uniting until Sasori was form again in one piece Chiyo knew she didn't have a choice this was a tough battle she took a scroll from her pouch.

"This is a jutsu I forbade myself from using I'd thought I'd never use it again but it seems that wasn't to be I'll put an end to this here"

She opened the scroll and made a hand seal a cloud of smoke appear when the cloud vanish Sakura and Hinata gasp seeing that Chiyo was now surrounded by ten puppets wearing white cloaks each had specific characteristics from having horns or wearing masks.

"Impressive grandma they say that the strength of puppeteer is measure by the amount of puppets they use" Sasori said.

(Amazing) Hinata thought.

(There so many) Sakura thought.

"Chiyo's great technique finger by finger….I've heard of it it's a mechanism that is said to have taken down an entire castle…..Chiyo's white technique group of ten of the Shikamatsu….this first user of puppet jutsu Enzaemon's ten masterpieces " Sasori said.

Sasori then took the second scroll from his back and open the left side of his chest and dozens of chakra strings came out" that is a considerable amount of puppets…..but"

Sakura, Hinata and Chiyo gasp seeing that they were now surrounded by Sasori's puppet army wearing black cloaks.

"I have an army of puppets to take down an entire nation a hundred puppets to be exact" Sasori said.

(This much) Chiyo thought shock.

"How'll I explain this long it took me to take down an old hag and two little girls that I even had to take out my last trick…" Sasori said.

Hinata was serious as she activated her byakugan and unsheathed Undine (it's time for the final battle to begin)

Sakura got ready to fight Hinata went to her side and made a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER CLONE JUTSU"

Form the water came four water clones they join the battle.

(I only have a little bit of chakra left I will save it for later) Hinata thought.

"Now I will show you this power" Sasori said.

"Sakura Hinata you two have done enough now please go leave this to me" Chiyo said.

"That is not happening Chiyo-sama I already told you I am not abandoning my friends" Hinata said.

Sakura smiled" Chiyo-sama you already know don't you my character"

"Indeed you got your personality from Tsunade too and you Hinata your personality reminds me of Meji Genjuro" Chiyo said.

Hinata smile" that's because he's my sensei"

Chiyo smile" I should it known you are just like him his will to protect his comrades and his way to do justice I am standing next to two exceptional students trained by two powerful ninjas the fifth Hokage Tsunade and Meji Genjuro the immortal slaughter of the hidden mist, this will be the final act are you two ready?"

"Yes" both said in unison.

Sasori prepared to attack with his puppet army.

"They're coming" Chiyo said.

Sasori's puppet army charge at the trio Chiyo unleash her puppets clashing with the puppets Sakura charge at any puppet that came her way while Hinata and her water clones slash them with Undine. Chiyo's puppet were destroying a lot of Sasori's puppets while Sakura punch and kick and Hinata continued to cutting them down in half, the battle became an intense fight an army of a hundred puppets versus ten puppets and two kunoichis.

(There too many of them) Chiyo thought.

Hinata decided to finish this she knew that the numbers were against them she made a hand seal.

"PROTECTION OF THE EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PLAMS"

She used her chakra blades to take down any puppet within her field of vision taking a lot of the puppets cutting their numbers in half. Chiyo was impressed by the Hyuga's power it never ceased to amazed her she noticed some of her own puppets were been beaten and it wouldn't be long before they were defeated there were still a lot of them. Hinata panted she finally used all of her chakra on the gentle fist technique and she couldn't keep it for too long. One of Sasori's puppets hit Chiyo in the adomen but she manage to destroy it using one of her puppets.

"Chiyo-sama" Sakura said worry.

"I'm fine go after Sasori Hinata and I can take care of the rest" she said while looking at Hinata who was slashing more puppets with Undine.

"Ok"

"Use this" Chiyo said while one of her puppets open its mouth and release some kind of sphere.

Sakura grab it she ran towards Sasori who was busy controlling his puppets, once she was close enough to him she threw the sphere.

"This is it"

Suddenly the sphere change into a face of a tiger with its mouth open and sharp fangs Sasori gasp he try to evade it but it was too late he was caught by the sphere, both Sakura and Hinata were panting from exhaustion.

"We did it"

"We finally won" Hinata said.

"You cannot move it is over Sasori that sealing jutsu completely suppresses all chakra you can't even use a chakra thread" Chiyo said.

From out of nowhere the real Sasori appeared behind Chiyo wearing one of the black cloak of his puppets he was holding a sword.

Hinata gasp" CHIYO-SAMA LOOK OUT" she went after her.

She ran as fast as she could but she couldn't she was too tire to run she saw Chiyo was about to be pierce by the sword, she gasp in shock seeing Sakura took her place as she got in front of the old woman and was pierced by Sasori's sword.

"NO SAKURA-SAN" Hinata shouted while tears were forming on her pale eyes.

Sakura panted while the blood was falling even with the pain she was feeling she look back at Chiyo with a smile.

"Chiyo-sama are you all right?"

(What a girl risking her life just to save someone else's) Chiyo thought.

Hinata went to her along with Chiyo and Sakura started healing her wound.

(While the swords is in her she's stopping the bleeding and healing what a skilled one) Sasori thought.

"It seems the poison is having its effect this blade is of course a poisoned blade" Sasori said.

(The poison is making me immobile I can't control chakra properly) Sakura thought.

(Sakura I have to help her) Chiyo thought.

"No die" Sasori said.

Suddenly Sasori was pierce by Undine exactly in the round thing cylinder in his chest he look to see Hinata panting.

"You again you really are a pain damn Hyuga"

"In the end you were careless Sasori now you cannot move I am certain, it doesn't matter if you have a puppet body a part of your real body is still needed to control chakra that's your weak point a puppet body after all, is just a regular puppet your real body is that chest part that uses chakra the same chest part where Hinata stab you it's over"

Hinata took Undine off making Sasori fell to the ground at the same time Sakura fell too Hinata went towards her.

"Sakura-san please hold on please" she said while tears were falling from her eyes.

Chiyo went to her with her right glowing with a green energy" at any rate while I'm closing the wound I must take out the sword" she pulled off the sword from Sakura.

"Hold on just a little more"

"It's pointless I hit a vital spot even without poison she will be dead soon there's too much blood loss" Sasori said while he was on the ground.

"Since you're a medical ninja too I aimed for somewhere that can't be treated easily"

"Hm…I have already stopped emergency medical treatment what am I doing now is not medical ninjutsu, in the beginning it was for you I alone spent many years working out this jutsu for you with this jutsu I can even give life to a puppet. In exchange for using up the users life…"

Hinata gasp (using up the users life then that means…..no)

Sasori was shock realizing what his grandmother was planning in doing from the start knowing the loss of his parents give him a painful wound that could never be healed, Chiyo has been secretly working on a jutsu that could bring life to a puppet he couldn't believe it that all this time she wanted to sacrifice her life in order to bring back his puppet parents back to life.

"But ….now it is already a dream that cannot be realized" Chiyo said.

"Pathetic" spat Sasori" when did you start getting senile grandma?"

Hinata smile and dry her tears when she saw Sakura opening her eyes she got up.

"Sakura-san thank goodness you're all right"

"Are you all right Sakura?" Chiyo said.

"Yes it's you Chiyo-sama and Hinata I'm fine"

"Hm…that's odd from that tensei ninjutsu doesn't the jutsu user die from giving up their life to a dead person?" Sasori said.

"Sakura received a fatal wound but she didn't die so I also came to this level"

"Well that's a pity" Sasori said

Sakura was pissed after hearing that comment she was about to punch him until Hinata beat her to it punching the human puppet with tears in her eyes.

"How dare you say such a thing Chiyo-sama has been working on that jutsu to revive you parents she was ready to give up her life for the sake of bringing them back to life she did it ALL FOR YOU she only care for your happiness"

"Hinata" Sakura said.

Sasori grin" give it up this body feels no pain if all you do is hit me your fist is all that will hurt"

Hinata was about to punch him again but she calm down until Sakura punch him she frown at the Hyuga heiress.

"Hey I wanted to punch him first" she said with a smirk.

Hinata giggle but she returned back to her serious expression.

"Women like to do useless things don't they…." Sasori said while his head spin.

"Even connected by blood ties as we are I won't feel a thing if grandma here dies my heart is just like this body, of all the hundreds and thousands I killed I've killed so far she's….just another one of them it's that simple"

Hinata couldn't help but pity him but Sakura was upset.

"What do you think A HUMAN LIFE IS WHAT DO YOU THINK BLOOD TIES ARE" she shouted in anger.

"Hey are those words of a ninja?" Sasori said.

"Why WHY CAN'T YOU THINK ANY OTHER WAY…." Sakura said.

"That's enough Sakura what made him this way is the terrible customs and teachings of the sand…" Chiyo said.

"Want to try become like this too? If you do then you'll probably get what I'm saying" Sasori said" an undecaying body a puppet body can be rebuilt over and over unfettered by a mortal life span….I can just make as many as I want as puppets if I want them, I don't just add for the sake of numbers collections are about quality"

Sakura growl" what the hell are you?..."

"That's enough Sakura-san there is no hope for him" Hinata said.

"If must say maybe…..a person who couldn't become a puppet….I am a puppet but….an incomplete puppet with the core of my real body not human not puppet. I won't be able to move for much longer before that I'll do something pointless for you a reward for defeating me, you wanted to know about Orochimaru didn't you…?"

Sakura gasp while Hinata was paying attention this is it this is the information they have been looking for.

"Go to the heaven and earth bridge in the grass village at noon ten days from now" Sasori said.

"What do you…." Sakura trailed off.

"I have a spy in Orochimaru's subordinates I am supposed to meet with him there" those were his last words before stop moving Sasori of the red sand have finally been defeated.

"You did it Chiyo-sama….incredible" Sakura said.

"Hey what about me?" Hinata said with a smirk" and what about you we both help Chiyo-sama defeat him"

She smiled" yeah…you're right Hinata"

"No" Chiyo said getting the attention of the two kunoichi's" the one who should have been defeated was me"

Both were puzzle by her comment.

"Sasori saw your attack Hinata he could have dodge it but he couldn't avoid it gave him a small opening"

Hinata gasp.

"Then…" Sakura said.

Chiyo then collapse on the ground.

"Chiyo-sama" Sakura said while she went to her along with Hinata.

"Chiyo-sama you're hurt we must get you back to the village" Hinata said.

"No there's something else I have to do"

"Then come on let's go and find Naruto and Kakashi sensei I'll heal your wounds while were looking for them" Sakura said while helping Chiyo up.

"Seiryu is also with them" Hinata said.

"All right let's go" Chiyo said.

The trio left the destroy cave while Chiyo gave one last look at her grandson.

(Goodbye Sasori)

To be continued

Another chapter done please read and review until next time.

Next chapter the new power the magenkyou sharingan is released


	24. The new power

Chapter 24 The new power the magenkyou sharingan is released

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Gai panted hard he couldn't believe it but it was true he was reaching his limit he has been fighting against his copy for over four hours not to mention that he was tired from opening the sixth gate when he fought the fake Kisame. He gaze at his copy and he hasn't broken a sweat the thing was unstoppable and the worst part is that the longer he fought against it the stronger it got looks like it was the end of the line for the taijutsu jounin.

Neji panted hard as his face was cover in sweat the entire field where he was fighting his copy was cover in holes for using the great heavenly spin he didn't know how long he was going to last, he has used every single technique in the gentle fist art but it was no use the copy was too strong. He didn't wanted to face reality was he destine to die here was it up to fate to decided, no he learn fate doesn't control people it was the other way around so why he felt like it was going to be his end. Even if he was expecting a lot in his life he thought that someday he will find someone special to love and even get marry he has finally put an end his hatred to the Hyuga clan's main branch along with his past and to serve the main branch without hate and regret.

TenTen was in the same boat as Neji and Gai she has used almost all of her weapons scrolls from fighting her copy she panted while her copy was just calm, she was reaching her limit she never thought that fighting a better copy of herself could be so hard to beat. The copy manage to block and counter all of her weapons it was like she could predict what it was going to happen all of her weapons were useless her staff her ball and chain her tonfas and her projectile weapons. She didn't wanted to end like this she have so many things to accomplish in her life she also had a big dream to have a certain someone to acknowledge her and love her, she blush at the thought but it seems as things weren't going as she wanted she wasn't going to fulfill that dream.

Rock Lee has also reach his limit he has try hard but his copy has tried harder his taijutsu was good but his copy taijutsu was better he was strong but he was stronger. After all of his hard training he has put for years he was been out match by a copy made from a jutsu has he finally meet his end after everything he has endure as part of his training to make his taijutsu perfect and increased his speed. He has one goal to accomplish in his life but with the situation he was in it seems he wasn't going to accomplish that goal.

(No it can't end like this it won't end like this) Gai thought as he reached for his communicator" team I know the situation seems bad but if there is one thing I have ever taught to you is to never give up no matter what fight with your never ending flame of youth"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Gai sensei is right I won't give up I won't die here I refuse to I have dreams to accomplish becoming a jounin was one of them I will accomplish the rest too" Neji said.

"Yeah I won't give up even if I'm tire I have dreams too I won't be defeated by some cheap copy of myself caused by a jutsu" TenTen said.

"Yosh as always you're right Gai sensei let's show them the power of youth" Lee said.

Gai smiled" that's the spirit I'm very proud of my team"

He saw his copy charging at him with a punch but he block and counter with a punch hitting his copy he then made a barrage of punches and kicks making contact with the copy, he made an upward kick sending it to the air he jump and kick it three times until grabbing it.

"PRIMARY LOTUS"

Gai send his copy to the ground making a huge crater because of the technique the Gai copy was beat up and pretty soon it vanish.

"That was one hell of a trap I hope my team can win"

Neji charged at his copy with a palm but the copy block it he grin.

"You're within my field of divinity EIGHT TRIGRAMS A HUNDRED EIGHTY FOUR PLAMS"

The copy was hit by what it seems an endless barrage of palms strikes when Neji was done the copy was send crashing to a nearby rock and soon it vanish.

"I won't lose I am the one in control of my fate"

TenTen's copy charge at her with her tonfas but she took a back flip landing on top of a hill, she unstrapped the big scroll on her back and released it high in the air causing a rain of ninja weapons to fall from the sky.

"DOUBLE DRAGON SCATTERING DESTRUCTION"

The copy was caught by the storm of ninja weapons she was stab by a lot of kunais and shurikens after a couple of seconds the copy vanish while the weapons kunoichi sighed in relief it was finally over.

(After this I won't be looking in a mirror for a while)

Rock Lee block another kick from his copy he counter and two kicks in the air he kick a third time sending the copy in the air, he then used a flying kick with fire hitting the copy.

"BURNING KICK OF YOUTH"

The copy was send crashing down a tree and destroying it in the process Lee panted while giving a thumbs up.

"Yosh youth triumphs again"

"All right team if you're done let's go we have to find Kakashi" Gai's voice came from Lee's communicator.

"Yes Gai sensei"

"Roger" came TenTen and Neji's voices.

Sakura and Hinata were carrying the exhausted Chiyo on their shoulders they were jumping the tree branches hoping to meet up with their team.

"Don't worry Chiyo-sama were a little far from Kakashi-sensei's and Naruto-kuns location but if we keep it up we will meet up with them" Hinata said with her byakugan on.

"Do not worry about me Hinata I'm just a little tire don't let it get to you"

"After that fight who wouldn't be" Sakura said with a smile.

"You know what I would have never been here to help you in the first place I was almost killed a long time ago" Chiyo said.

"What do you mean Chiyo-sama?" Sakura said.

"Well it happened many years ago when I was a little girl the sand village was invaded by sand demons they were so many of them a lot of our people die but many were saved too I was one of those people all of the demons were killed by two demon hunters it was Genjuro and his sister, Genjuro saved me from been killed by a demon back then mist and sand were at war but still even if he was a ninja from mist he came to our rescue I will never forget his kindness"

Hinata smiled that was her sensei's mission as a demon hunter to hunt down the demons even if they were attacking an enemy village he always follow the rules of the demon hunters.

Sakura on the other hand was shock" what….wait a minute Chiyo-sama if you were little when Genjuro-sama saved you then….how old is he?"

The old woman chuckle while Hinata was giggling in her head.

"I don't know maybe he's older than me" she said with a smile.

Sakura was paled after hearing that (oh my….just how old is he; he must be like a hundred years old)

The ninjas continued to jump the tree branches while Chiyo was in deep thought.

(I still have one last thing to do its time that I set things right)

With Naruto and Kakashi

The two ninjas were still following Deidara Naruto however was back to normal his Kyubi features have vanish he has calm down since Kakashi told him his plan to stop the Akatsuki member. Kakashi was still concentrating his chakra to unleash his new sharingan while Naruto was starting to lose his patience again.

"Kakashi sensei how long it's taking you?"

"Easy this takes a lot of chakra to released it's different in your case because you have a lot of chakra I'm almost done and besides I'm sure that by now Seiryu has reach his point were almost at the end of the river"

A few miles away from their location Seiryu was watching from the top of a canyon he smiled seeing Deidara in the distance.

(Here he comes it's time to make the plan) he made a couple of hand seals.

"NINJA ART HIDDEN MIST JUTSU"

Deidara saw that the whole place was now covered by thick mist.

(What's going on where all this mist come from I can't see a thing)

"Hey where did that mist come from?" Naruto said.

"Good Seiryu is on time and I'm ready" Kakashi said while opening his eyes.

Naruto saw that his sharingan was different it took the form of a three point shuriken.

"That's what you said before?"

"Yes it's a new sharingan, what is it?" he said noticing that Naruto was growling and look up where Deidara was still flying.

"Kakashi sensei it's okay if you screw up caused I'll finish him off"

"The only problem Naruto is that you can't see through the mist however that's where Seiryu comes in now let me handle him I'll give you the advantage to beat him if you get a chance"

"Got it" reply Naruto.

"MAGENKYOU SHARINGAN"

Deidara was still confuse he couldn't see anything he wasn't sure where he was going until he felt like some kind of vacuum trying to suck him in.

(What is this?)

He felt like he was about to get sucked in a mysterious hole he try to fight but the force was strong he finally realized what it was since he knew Kakashi had the shraingan.

(Dojutsu damn)

Suddenly the hole was aimed to his left arm sucking it ripping his arm off.

(What the…this jutsu is….amazing) Naruto thought.

(Both my arm and the space around it such a jutsu…shit) Deidara thought.

Suddenly the vacuum hole was gone while Deidara was missing his right arm, Kakashi felt tire and he cover his sharingan.

(I missed I still can't control the location and the size of the barrier limiting the area) kakashi thought.

Deidara was feeling the horrible pain of losing his right arm it caused him to lower his altitude from his clay bird, suddenly from out of nowhere of the mist came Seiryu carrying a Naruto clone forming a rasengan in the real Naruto's hand.

"RASENGAN"

The rasengan cut the head of the clay bird while Deidara fell from the impact Naruto made a hand seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Two Naruto clones grab the head of the bird while another carry Kakashi and Seiryu went next to him, the clones started destroying the clay of the head when they were done they saw the lifeless body of Gaara. Naruto felt so much anger filling him his Kyubi features appear again he glare at Deidara who was a few feet away from him.

"Kakashi sensei are you okay?" ask the Naruto clone.

"Yeah I'm fine one way or the other"

"The plan work so I'll cancel the mist jutsu" Seiryu said while doing a hand seal in seconds the all of the mist vanish.

(My right arm too now I can't use jutsu…is this it?...but that there is someone who can use dojutsu at Itachi's level this jinchuriki is no danger but the problem is Kakashi hmm) Deidara thought he gasp when he saw Naruto glaring at him with his Kyubi features.

"I'LL GET YOU" Naruto shouted.

"He's in trouble now" Seiryu said speaking of Deidara.

"Gotcha gotcha I'll fight you again soon…hmm" Deidara said.

"You let your guard down" Kakashi said.

Suddenly he saw Naruto charging at him he punched him right on his face while Seiryu and Kakashi stood a few feet away from the angry Naruto.

Naruto made a hand seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Four clones appeared and kicked Deidara sending him to the ground.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO COMBO"

Even after the attack was over the clones continued to punch the Akatsuki member while the real made a rasengan heading straight at Deidara but just before he got hit by the blue sphere Deidara vanish and was replaced by a clay doll.

(A clay substitution jutsu) Kakashi thought.

"Lucky bastard for escaping" Seiryu said.

Suddenly Naruto was engulf by the Kyubi's chakra taking the form of a fox he had one tail his kyubi features took a change as they were now more Kyubi like, Seiryu gasp at the sight as well as Kakashi.

(That's what Jiraiya-sama was talking about) Kakashi thought.

Deidara who was hiding beneath some bushes was watching (what's that…..is that a jinchurikis…)

"Kakashi what's going on why is the Kyubis chakra leaking out from Naruto's body?" Seiryu said shock.

"It's just as Jiraiya-sama says the Kyubi's chakra leaks out when Naruto feels strong emotions like anger" Kakashi said while thinking what Jiraiya told him.

(Here take this these tags will suppressed the Kyubis chakra but make sure you used it while he's still in one tail)

Kakashi took one of the chakra tags that Jiraiya gave him and went towards Naruto while Seiryu was shock.

(Well…no wonder each hit was so heavy) Deidara thought.

(Anger….wait a minute I remember when I was fighting Goro I got so angry at him when he said he was going to kill Hinata I felt so much anger…..is it possible did the same thing that happen to Naruto happen to me did Fenrir took over me?)

The Naruto clones started feeling hot while kneeling in pain Kakashi had to hurry he could see the second tail forming he made it towards the blond and put the chakra tag on his forehead. Seiryu went to him and shortly the Kyubis chakra was gone Naruto return to normal.

(Jiraiya-sama what did you see?) Kakashit thought.

"You okay Naruto?" Seiryu said.

Suddenly Hinata, Sakura and Chiyo landed next to them.

"Finally we caught up with you guys" Sakura said.

"Seiryu you okay?" Hinata said.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm glad you guys made it"

"You found this place well" Kakashi said.

"We saw where the enemy was flying before" Sakura said.

"You are still having trouble here it seems" Chiyo said.

"Sakura-chan the two of you did it" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes but more importantly what of Gaara?" Chiyo said.

The group saw the two Naruto clones holding the lifeless body of the Kazekage.

"All right" Chiyo said.

Deidara was still watching (unbelievable that little girl and that old hag could have defeated Sasori, like anything is left for the future as a thing of eternal beauty….he got killed straight off….that creation of his real body with the exposed weak point was just him been overconfident….hmm)

(Well even if I do say so myself…that was a fitting end for an artist…)

Suddenly he turn around and saw team Gai facing him.

"Well done Neji" Gai said.

Deidara took a kunai from his pouch and put it on his mouth he left from the group while TenTen threw a couple of shurikens team Kakashi saw the confrontation and soon they join in the chase.

(Damn now…there's no way to escape) Deidara thought (over there) he saw the clay bird he was using it was obviously decapitated thanks to Naruto.

He went straight to clay bird.

"Everyone watch out he is a long range type he attacks with explosions" Kakashi said.

Deidara made it to bird while team Gai was hot on his heels just then Seiryu vanish in a blur and cut Deidara's right arm with Celsius the artist glare at the black hair teen.

"It doesn't matter…." He said while eating a piece of the clay bird.

Team Gai saw Deidara started getting like a balloon filled with air Neji activated his byakugan along with Hinata and they both gasp in shock.

(The chakra's gathering all around in one spot at once he couldn't be) Neji thought.

(No he has turn himself into a human bomb) Hinata thought.

"Take a look at my ultimate work of art…ART IS A BANG" Deidara said.

"EVERYONE HURRY UP AND GET AWAY FROM HERE" Neji shouted.

The group started leaving but it was too late.

"KATSU"

BOOM

The group were still running while the two Naruto clones were carrying Gaara on their shoulders.

(Too late) Neji thought while looking back at the explosion.

"What's going on?" Gai said.

The whole group saw the explosion been suck by a unseen vacuum.

Kakashi panted (somehow I made it in time)

Gai looked at the mask jounin and smile (I expected no less from my rival)

Suddenly Kakashi collapse Naruto went to him.

"Kakashi sensei are you all right?"

"What in the world did you do?" Sakura said.

"Him and the explosion I send it to another dimension most importantly is everyone safe?" Kakashi said as his sharingan change back to normal.

The two Naruto clones carrying Gaara came to the group.

"Sakura-chan?" one of the clones said.

After a couple of minutes the group reach a grassy field Sakura was checking on Gaara everyone was quiet they all knew or suspected that it was too late the young Kazekage was gone. Naruto continued to watch with hope reflected in his blue eyes expecting if his pink hair teammate could do something to help Gaara she was taught by Tsunade after all. Seiryu and Hinata were quiet too and they were feeling guilty Seiryu was more guilty he arrived too late to help Naruto save him, suddenly he felt his right hand been squeeze by Hinata somehow she could sense his guilt and she was trying to make him feel better. He gave a small smile as he took her hand while the Hyuga heiress felt happy that he did it was her way to make him feel better but with the way things were she won't be helping much.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said expecting her to tell him if there was a way to save the red hair teen.

The pink hair medic ninja shook her head sadly it was too late save him after all she stand up to face the group.

"Why was Gaara…….always Gaara……to die like this….he didn't just become Kazekage….he's the Kazekage" Naruto said while a tear fell from his cheek.

"Relax….Uzumaki Naruto" Chiyo said.

"SHUT UP" shouted the blond while his face was full of tears" if you ninjas from the sand hadn't put a monster in Gaara then nothing like this would've happened did any of you even try to ask Gaara how he felt, what is this jinchuriki anyway you just arrogantly made up that word to call them"

Naruto started crying while everyone was still quiet as the blond jinchuriki let his tears fall Seiryu was in deep thought after Naruto said those words about the jincurikis he started thinking about his past, how horrible the people of the mist village treated him how he was treated like an animal. The way the people glare at him with so much hatred the way he had to find his food in the garbage because no one wanted to give him any but that all change when he meet Genjuro and soon he meet Subaru and Takeshiro they were the first people to accept him for who he is. He try to hold his tears but he couldn't silent tears fell from his green eyes, once again Hinata squeezed his hand to conform him she saw his crying face and didn't know why he was acting like this. She knew it was a sad moment because Gaara was death but his expression could read it was very painful more than losing someone she didn't understood the meaning of this pain her friend was feeling.

"I couldn't save Sasuke and I couldn't save Gaara for three years I trained desperately but nothing's change since three years ago" Naruto said while continued crying.

Sakura was in deep thought she gaze at the lifeless body of Gaara and suddenly it change into the body of Naruto she gasp in horror the horrible thought was hunting her again now she knew the truth what would happen if Akatsuki capture him he will die like Gaara. The thought of Naruto dead was so painful to her that she could feel her heart been stab slowly by a kunai a very slow and painful feeling.

Chiyo touch Gaara's chest and suddenly her hands were glowing in green energy both Sakura and Hinata gasp seeing thejutsu she was using.

"Chiyo-sama that jutsu is?..." Sakura said.

The old woman continued to use her jutsu on the Kazekage.

"Chiyo-sama…." Sakura said.

"What're you doing now?" Naruto said.

Neji activated his byakugan (medical ninjutsu?...)

(There is still something else that….I…must do) Sakura thought what Chiyo said back at the destroy cave.

(This is what Chiyo-sama was talking about exchanging her own life) Sakura thought.

She looked at Hinata who had tears in her eyes knowing what is going to happen to Chiyo once the jutsu was finish.

"That's….." Gai said trailing off..

"Yes" Kakashi said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto said in a angry tone.

"She's bringing Gaara back" Sakura said.

Seiryu gasp" can she really do that?"

Hinata nodded while drying her tears" yes she can….."

Naruto was shock while the group continued to watch Chiyo trying to bring back the fallen Kazekage.

"Bring him back…..you can really do something like that?" Naruto said shock.

"This jutsu is Chiyo-samas alone" Sakura said.

(That chakra flow…..I cannot believe such a convenient jutsu exist….perharps….) Neji thought.

(It carries a risk….one that…equals the effect) Kakashi thought.

Chiyo groan in pain" damn….not enough chakra…"

"Please use my chakra"

The old woman saw Naruto.

"Old lady can you do that?..." Naruto said.

She then remember what Kakashi told her about Naruto she smiled at the blond" put your hands on top of mine"

He nodded while putting his hands on top of hers.

(Naruto….) Sakura thought inside she was happy she knew the lengths her blond teammate was willing to take the people that are precious to him.

Chiyo grunt in pain.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said worry.

"I don't believe it…..but I need more chakra" Chiyo said.

Naruto gasp" what more but I have enough chakra?"

"Yes but this jutsu takes a lot of chakra"

Suddenly Naruto, Chiyo and the group were surprised when they saw Seiryu putting his hands on top of Naruto's.

"Seiryu?..." Naruto said.

"Use my chakra too Chiyo-sama" Seiryu said.

Hinata smiled at her friends act of kindness.

Chiyo smiled seeing the black hair teen (I see he must be a jinchuriki too he must be the jinchuriki Kakashi was talking about he must understands Gaara's pain too)

She continued to do the jutsu and now it was working with the chakra of two jinchurikis it was enough.

"I'm glad that someone like you appeared in this world of ninjas that we old people created in the past everything I did was mistaken, but at the very end it seems I am able to do the right thing sand and Konoha. Their futures are differing from our past, what Kakashi said that mysterious power that power may change the future become a Hokage like no other and Sakura Hinata do not risk for an old hag like me next time save that which is important to you both of you are a lot like me…."

"Yes Chiyo-sama" Sakura said while small tears fell from her jade eyes she gaze at Naruto.

"We will" Hinata said while more tears fell from eyes she gaze at Seiryu.

"There are not many women chivalrous spirits matching those of men you may become a kunoichi surpassing your own master. Naruto a request from an old hag you are the only one who can who can know Gaara's pain….Gaara also knows your pain"

"I'm not the only one" Naruto said while Seiryu smile.

Chiyo smile understanding what he meant" Naruto Seiryu help Gaara out"

Suddenly Naruto imagine himself when he was little in the portrayed to all the people that became precious to him, the little Naruto left his precious people and started running looking for Gaara. That's when he saw that next to him was a younger version of Seiryu wearing a red shirt black pants and blue ninja sandals both were running to their destination and calling the red hair teen's name.

(Who is it?...who are they calling?...this hand….what my hand again?...my hand….me…?) Gaara thought.

The small Gaara was standing all alone.

(I….who…am I?...I am)

Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders when he turnaround he saw Naruto and another boy he didn't recognize but somehow just by looking at him he could tell that he has experience the same pain as him. He finally woke up and saw Naruto and the same boy next to him.

"Gaara…" Naruto said with a smile.

"Welcome back" Seiryu said with a smile.

"Naruto" Gaara said shock and started looking around him" this…."

"Everyone came to save you" Naruto said.

He was now surrounded by every sand ninja in the village he saw Kankuruo and Temari.

"Hey you put us through a lot" Naruto said.

"For sure you're a little brother I always have to worry about, eh?" Kankuruo said.

"Hey don't getting all complacent Gaara is still the Kazekage so don't be so cheeky you underlings" Temari said scolding her brother and Naruto.

They both frown at her and she ignored them while going to Gaara.

"Gaara how are you feeling?" Temari said.

The young Kazekage slowly got up while trembling.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry to move your body's is not back to full health yet" Temari said.

One sand ninjas was sobbing" this is great I wondered if the Kazekage-sama really would die" he was hit by a sand kunoichi.

"No way Gaara-sama won't die that easily" she was joined by another sand kunoichi.

"Gaara-sama's a real strong and silent type and good looking elite"

"Yeah yeah but still there's some cuteness about him but then he's the Kazekage"

Naruto growl with jealousy" yeah and I guess I'm still just a genin…."

"Don't worry Naruto you will find someone worthy of you then again she might be closer that you think" Seiryu said with a wink he could sense that Sakura was glaring at him and mumbling something about punching him when she gets the chance.

"Yeah don't feel bad women are always weak at the knees for the cool elite types" Kankuruo said.

"Well I remember Shikamaru saying something like that mmm…." Naruto said

While Temari was scolding the two sand kunoichi's for being annoying around Gaara Kankuruo gaze at Naruto and remember what he told him.

(Uzumaki Naruto he knew the same pain as me and he taught me you can change the way you live)

"Thank you Naruto" Kankuruo said.

"You should be saying that to the old lady not me she saved Gaara with her amazing medical ninjutsu" Naruto said.

(Chiyo used that jutsu?) Kankuruo thought.

"She passed out from tiredness' now but she'll be fine when she gets back….." Naruto said.

"No"Kankuruo said.

"What do you mean no?" Naruto said puzzle while Seiryu was in deep thought.

"That was not a medical ninjutsu it was a tensei ninjutsu Chiyo is dead" Kankuruo said.

Naruto was shock" what do you mean?"

"A ninjutsu that restores life in exchange for the users own"

The Konoha group was shock.

"At one time in the sands puppet squad people tried to research and develop a jutsu to give life to puppets Chiyo led that, she worked the theory behind the jutsu, but in the process saying that the risk was too high before experimentation it was designated a forbidden jutsu and sealed away"

Naruto remember what Chiyo told him before dying while Sakura was holding her lifeless body next to her was Hinata who was still drying her tears.

(Chiyo-sama)

Her brother was also next to her" I'm just playing dead I keep expecting her to laugh out loud hmm she has such a peaceful expression now"

Sakura squeezed her while Hinata went to her to conform her friend.

"Yes" she said while crying.

"Naruto you really are a mysterious person, you have the power to change people Chiyo-sama was always saying how she didn't care about the future of the village she wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this for Gaara" Temari said.

"Chiyo-sama entrusted the future to you and Gaara….a truly fitting last moment for a ninja" Kakashi said.

"Yeah the same as the third that's right I understand the old lady's feelings for sure now" Naruto said.

"Gaara-sama" one of the sand kunoichi said.

The Kazekage got up while Naruto and Seiryu help him" it's okay" he looked at Chiyo while closing his eyes" everyone say a prayer for Chiyo"

The whole group made a moment of silence in dedication to a very important ninja in the history of the sand village Chiyo her name and her sacrifice will always be remember in the end she die a honorable death the fitting death for a ninja who died protecting it's village. After a couple of minutes the group left returning to Suna with the Kazekage joining them, Naruto gaze at the sky and somehow he could see the four Hokages smiling down at him he smile remembering Chiyo's words motivating him to fulfill his lifelong dream becoming Hokage.

To be continued

Oh my god I was crying while writing this anyway read and review until next time.

Next chapter: the return of the Kazekage and the celebration


	25. The return of the Kazekage

Chapter 25 The return of the Kazekage and the celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Near the destroy cavern (forest region wind country territory)

The earth started rumbling and came out a pissed off Deidara because he was send to another location because of Kakashi's mangenkyuo sharingan and also he has lost his right arm too thanks to Seiryu.

(Bah…that even my self detonating jutsu out done by that but it acted as a great diversion for me to get away)

"Hmm…it was just around my elbow that was cut off better go hunting for my right arm ring hmm…"

At the destroy cavern Zetsu was standing in front of Sasori's body.

"This is Sasori's real body" the white half said.

"I got it I got it Zetsu-san" a happy voice said.

A man wearing an orange swirl mask wearing a ninja uniform similar to the ones Akatsuki wears was holding Sasori's ring.

"With this I can become a member of Akatsuki too right…? there is an opening now"

"Idiot it's not that simple" the white half said.

"We can let him in….Tobi's a good boy" the black half said.

"Hey" Tobi said while putting the ring becoming an official member of Akatsuki and Sasori's replacement.

Suna sand village

The two guards that were guarding the cliff side entrance to the sand village were doing their usual job and nothing good has happened, it's been two days since the forces of Suna left to assist Konoha in rescuing the Kazekage and no word has been heard from them. The sand council couldn't wait any longer they have been thinking in electing a new Kazekage with the thought that Gaara won't be coming back so they didn't have much time to rescue the red hair teen. The guards suddenly gasp in surprise when they saw the sand forces with the Konoha forces along with the Kazekage at first they thought they were dreaming but it was no dream, the Kazekage has finally return home. The group has finally arrived at Suna the first thing they did was to send a mission report to Konoha the second was to make the preparations for Chiyo's funeral Gaara wanted to prepare an honorable funeral for the elderly woman for all of her actions and sacrifice for the village.

The funeral ceremony lasted for an hour and of course the Konoha group were present to pay their respects to Chiyo, after the ceremony was over they were now standing in the sand graveyard. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Seiryu were standing in Chiyo's gravestone, Sakura was the first to touch the grave stone and give her respects follow by Hinata Seiryu and Naruto was the last one. Once they were done they headed but not before giving one last look at the grave.

(Thank you Chiyo-sama for everything) Sakura thought

(I will never forget you Chiyo-sama) Hinata thought.

(Thank you for helping a fellow jinchuriki Chiyo-sama) Seiryu thought.

(I promised you old woman your sacrifice won't be in vain I will become the best Hokage there is) Naruto thought.

While leaving the graveyard both Sakura and Hinata remember Chiyo's last words.

(Sakura Hinata do not risk your life for an old hag like me next time save that which is important to you both of you are a lot like me)

Hinata took long gaze at Seiryu (yes I will protect what is important to me)

Sakura gaze at the blond ninja (save that which is important to me yeah I will)

The four meet up with team Gai Kankuruo and Temari were next to them.

"Well if our mission is done here then we should get going" Seiryu said.

"I agree" Neji said.

"Wait we know you want to return back to Konoha with Kakashi's condition but we want you guys to stay here for a day we are going to held a celebration for Gaara's return at the Kazekage's mansion and we want you guys to assist if it's not too much to ask" Temari said.

"What do you guys said there will be lots of food too" Kankuruo said.

"A party all right count me in" Naruto said cheery.

"Naruto we have to return back to Konoha" Sakura scolded her blond teammate.

"Oh come on Sakura after everything we did don't we deserve a little time off you guys agree with me right?" Seiryu said looking at team Gai.

"Well I am tire after fighting that copy of myself" TenTen said.

"I will have to agree that trap wasn't so easy to defeat" Neji said.

"All right so were going to the party?" Hinata said happy.

"Gai sensei?" Lee ask his teacher.

"I don't know we have to go back to Konoha so Kakashi can rest but" he paused looking around the village" this is the chance we'd been waiting for Lee the sand will make it a little hard to run so let's give five hundred laps around the sand village"

"Yosh Gai sensei that is good training let's do it" Lee said cheery.

The two left running while the rest of the group sweat dropped.

(Those two will never change) TenTen thought.

"Kakashi is in the hospital resting and we already prepare your rooms at the guesthouse to spend the night" Temari said.

Sakura sighed" I guess we can't decline after doing all the preparations"

"All right then it's decided were going to the party" Naruto said.

(Knowing Naruto he only wants to go to the party for the food) thought a sweat dropped Sakura.

The group nodded while following Temari and Kankuruo to the Kazekages mansion.

Konoha Hokage's office (fire country territory)

Shizune enter to the office with the mission report send from Suna.

"Chiyo-sama of the sand died in the line of duty and thus returned Kazekage-sama safely team Kakashi team Gai Seiryu and Hinata have completed their mission without a hitch and are planning to return to Konoha in three days"

Tsunade smile" I knew I did the right thing in sending those two when I first meet Hinata I knew she wasn't the same shy girl who lack confidence she was a whole new person" Tsunade said.

"Um….Tsunade-sama?"

"Got it…what is it?"

"Although it worked well for this mission was it truly good idea to send both Naruto-kun and Seiryu jinchurikis to the people whose targets are biju as Jiraiya said?"

"Even though Hatake Kakashi the fromer ambu was with them why take that much risk with Naruto-kun and Seiryu?"

"Just that because he's a jinchuriki. The only person who can understand a jinchuriki is another jinchuriki" Tsunade said while getting up from her seat and going to her window looking at the Hokage's faces she gaze in particular at the face of the fourth Hokage" furthermore he has a mysterious power everyone starts to believe in him"

"And Seiryu why did you send him too besides been a jinchuriki?" Shizune said.

Tsunade look back at her with a smile" because I want Naruto to have a new best friend he may not seem like it but Naruto is very hurt when Sasuke left the village not to mention the wound he received from the chidori by Sasuke but his betrayal was the biggest wound he received, I believe Seiryu is the one who can healed that wound in Naruto's heart especially since he's a jinchuriki too they will understand each other more"

Shizune smile" so you're doing this for the sake of friendship?"

"Yes now bring me some sake I have a lot of paperwork to do and is annoying me to death"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune said while leaving the office.

Tsunade sighed while getting back to her seat.

(Naruto I believe you will become Hokage someday)

Suna Kazekage's mansion

The group arrived at the Kazekage's mansion and they were quite impressed at the sight the mansion was pretty big enough to have twenty parties it was after all the house of the leader of the sand village. Even if they wanted to return back to Konoha they didn't mind going to the party and spend the night they needed the rest and relaxation after all, with Gai and Lee running laps around the entire village they took the opportunity to stay. Aside Gai and Lee Kakashi was in the hospital because of his condition from using the magenkyuo sharingan he didn't mind because he took the time to continued reading his new Itcha Itcha novel.

When the group entered the house they're eyes widened the house was highly decorated with furniture that looks very expensive the carpet, the artwork even the structure. They follow Temari and Kankuruo on the way they saw four paintings of the four previous Kazekage's, they reach a large room and it was filled with people among them was Baki some sand chunins and jounins along with members of the sand council hey were also musicians providing music. The group saw the different food dishes they look delicious and they also notice the Kazekage was present in the room but he wasn't alone he was holding the hand of a young girl around fifteen with long brown hair tied on a ponytail wearing a sand chunin uniform they could tell she was his girlfriend. They entered the room and just before Seiryu was about to go Hinata grab his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

The Hyuga heiress gave him a smirk" Seiryu this is the perfect chance to put our plan into action"

Seiryu blink but he grin devilish knowing what Hinata was talking about" you're right we have to make Naruto and Sakura a couple so do you have something in mind?"

"I do since Sakura-san is too stubborn to admit her feelings for Naruto-kun what better way to make her realize her feelings by making her jealous" she said with an evil grin.

"Hmm make Sakura jealous?" he gave a thoughtful look and turn pale" Hinata are you insane this is Sakura were talking about have you forgotten her temper she will be so angry if she gets jealous and I can still feel the pain in my head from her last attack it's too risky"

"She won't find out it was you behind this I promised you"

He sighed" okay if we do this who's going to be the girl to make Sakura jealous?"

"I think I can be of service"

They look at none other than Temari.

"Temari-san yes you will be perfect" Hinata said happy.

"You want to help us Temari?" Seiryu said puzzle.

"Sure I can tell just by looking at those two that they like each other a lot but she's the stubborn one right?"

"You got it now here's what are we going to do" Hinata said.

"It's all right Hinata I know exactly what to do it doesn't takes a genius to figure out how to do it" Temari said as she went the room to the party.

Both teens grin at each other with a devilish grin and went to join the party only one thought came to their minds.

(This is going to be fun)

Naruto saw Neji and TenTen talking and they were laughing he was shock he has never seen the Hyuga prodigy smiling he has change indeed. He then saw Gaara and the young girl coming to him he greeted them with a big smile.

"Hey Gaara nice party you have here"

"Thank you Uzumaki I hope you like it it's the least I could do to show my appreciation for saving my life" Gaara said.

"So how's the girl?" Naruto said looking at the sand kunoichi.

"This is Natsumi she's my girlfriend we have been dating for a few weeks"

Natsumi smile while bowing" it's a pleasure to finally meet the ninja who saved my boyfriends life Naruto-san thank you very much I was worry sick when he was captured I didn't know what to do" she sob a little.

"Hey it's all right Natsumi Gaara is safe now so there's nothing to worry about I'm glad I was able to help someone like me I will never forget Chiyo's sacrifice" Naruto said.

"Yes the same with me I will always honor her death" Gaara said.

"Excuse me?"

They saw Temari with a smile.

"Kazekage-sama you don't mind if I take Naruto would you?"

"No I don't mind actually I was going to dance with Natsumi and you don't have to be so formal just call me by my name" the young Kazekage said as he took his girlfriends hand and went to where the people were dancing.

Naruto was a little puzzle by Temari's comment" so Temari is there something you want?"

"Yes wanna dance?"

Naruto thought he has heard wrong" what……did you said?"

She smile again" I said if you want to dance with me?"

(Oh my I can't believe this I'm not dreaming this Temari is asking me to dance with her) he thought with nervously.

Sure Naruto may sometimes look stupid and dense but when a beautiful kunoichi like Temari ask him to dance with him he was no idiot.

"Yeah of course" he said quickly.

(Wow he didn't deny me looks like this is the first time a girl hits on him) Temari thought.

Sakura was talking to Neji and TenTen when they heard people murmuring things getting their attention and once they saw what it was Sakura was shock. She saw her blond teammate dancing with Temari with a big smile on his face suddenly she felt it rising from deep within her anger she didn't know why but she was getting angry for some reason. The fact that she has never seen the blond so happy in her entire life gives her enough reason to be very angry and yet she didn't know why, she was supposed to be happy for him this was the first he was dancing with a girl but it was the other way around she was upset and the only thing that was coming to her head was to kill Temari.

Seiryu and Hinata were dancing too but they were focusing on Naruto, Temari and of course Sakura who look like she was ready to blow from anger. They both grin at each other the plan was working well and it wouldn't be long before she gives in and eventually ask Naruto to dance with her.

(So far so good) Seiryu thought.

Sakura continued to watch the two teen's dance she gritted her teeth in anger she saw Temari talking to him and the blond still had a smile on his face like he really was enjoying dancing with her. Temari was well aware that she was been watch from a lot of people but she kept in mind the only person that matters the pink hair kunoichi, she look at her from the corner of her eye and grin to herself.

(It won't be long now she's about to crack like an egg)

(Why…….WHY is Naruto dancing with Temari doesn't she likes Shikamaru damn it) Sakura growl in her mind.

(I don't know why I'm pissed of all the people in this room WHY does she has to chose Naruto to dance with her) inner Sakura said.

(I have to do something I don't know why but I can't stand watching this any longer) she thought as she finally storm off heading to the two teens.

Temari grin a little seeing Sakura heading their way she gaze at Seiryu and Hinata and gave them a nod as a signal telling them that the plan work, Sakura broke their dancing rudely while glaring at both of them.

"Excuse me for interrupting but can I have a word with you Naruto in private?" she said while glaring at the blond.

Naruto gulp at the way his teammate was looking at him her gaze had bloody murder written all over it he shiver a little while she was still glaring at him, but before he even had the chance to say yes she took his hand and drag him out of the room.

Hinata giggle" looks like the plan work Seiryu"

"Oh I don't know Sakura look really angry I just she ask him to dance instead of killing him" Seiryu said worry.

"It will be fine" the Hyuga heiress said while enjoying the dance with her best friend.

Outside of the room

"Um….Sakura-chan why are you angry with me?" said a worry Naruto.

"Why are you dancing with Temari?" she said in a upset tone but it didn't sound so angry.

"Um…because she ask me to and I guess I couldn't refuse this is the first time a girl was actually hitting on me"

(That's not true) inner Sakura said.

WHAM

Sakura hit him on his head making a huge lump to appear.

"How's that for hitting on you" she said while crackling her knuckles.

The blond jinchuriki slowly got up and sweat dropped" that's not the kind of hitting I was talking about I mean she ask me out to dance so I guess I couldn't refuse her"

"Well you could have said no" Sakura said in a scolding tone.

"Well Sakura-chan if were done talking I'm going back to dance with Temari……" he gulp when Sakura got in front of him glaring at him.

"You are going to continued dancing with her oh HELL NO you're not dancing with her"

He gulp again" why is that…?"

"Because you're dancing with me" she then grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the room and they started dancing.

Naruto felt time was stopping he couldn't believe it did he heard right was Sakura ask him to dance with her and right now he was dancing with her. It was a dream come true as he felt Sakura's hands holding his and began moving to the rhythm of the music he blush how he wanted this to never end. Sakura on the other hand was grinning to herself she gaze at Temari she didn't know why she was smirking and didn't care the important thing is she wasn't dancing with her teammate.

(HA IN YOUR FACE TEMARI) inner Sakura shouted in victory.

(Well the plan was a success) Temari thought.

"You are a genius Hinata" Seiryu said.

She blushed from his compliment" I know I knew the plan was going to work"

Seiryu smiled as he pulled her closer and continued closer his stunt made an effect on the Hyuga heiress she blush hard having him this close to her. Hinata gaze at him with a smirk while gazing into his emerald eyes.

"What are you thinking Seiryu?" she said in a soft tone.

"What do you mean?" Seiryu while holding his blush at the way the Hyuga heiress was looking at him.

"Do you like dancing with me?" she said in a flirting tone.

"Of course I do of all the kunoichis in this room you are the only one I want to dance with" he said in a honest tone it was the truth.

Hinata was taken surprise by his comment and she blush while giving him a loving smile" you really do know what to say to a lady don't you?"

"No I know what to say to you" he said with a smirk.

She giggle and embrace him as they continued dancing to the slow music to Hinata this reminded her when they dance back at the mist festival three years ago she was so happy and now this was déjà vu to her she the only difference here was that she was happier. Seiryu was in the same boat as Hinata he wrap his arms around her and wish he could hold her forever this was just when he dance with her at the mist festival he was so happy on that day, and now it was happening again but he was happier and once again he had another memory to cherish for the rest of his life.

Neji and TenTen has been staring at the dancing crowd for a while and right now it was the weapon's mistress that wanted to ask him to dance with her but she didn't have the courage to ask him. Neji was not the kind of person to stay in parties for too long he pretended that he wasn't a party bopper, the only reason he didn't wanted to leave because TenTen was next to him and since everyone was dancing he got the urge to ask her to dance with him. He didn't know why but deep inside he wanted to ask her to dance he gaze at her and she met his gaze and they look back at the party, he look at her from the corner of his eye.

"So..?" he began" this is quite the party isn't it?"

"I guess" she replied.

"TenTen?"

"Yes" she said in a high anticipated tone.

"I…..it's nothing (damn why can't I say it?)"

"Oh…" she said in a down tone.

"TenTen"

"Neji" they said in unison.

"You first"

"Well I….I was just wondering if you….I don't know if….." she trailed off.

"Would you like to dance?' he finally said feeling relief he did.

"Yes…..I love to I mean if you want to you don't have to do this by choice" she said nervous.

"No its okay I want to I don't have a problem with it"

He took her hand and lead her to the rest of the dancing group the weapons mistress thought she was really dreaming the one and only Hyuga Neji has ask her to dance with him, but this was no dream it was happening and she prayed to never end. Neji was feeling happy he didn't mind dancing with his teammate at all he didn't know how to explain it but he felt happy not knowing the reason why.

Naruto smiled watching Neji and TenTen dancing he saw Gaara and Natsumi dancing he truly was happy for the young Kazekage after he's been through he deserves to be happy, on another corner he saw Seiryu and Hinata dancing he smiled watching his new best friend dancing with the Hyuga heiress he thought that they make a cute couple. And of course he looks at himself and he was dancing with his pink hair teammate Sakura the girl who turned from a childhood crush to true love even if he will never admit it to her knowing that she still loves the Uchiha or at least that's what he thinks. But this memory of her dancing with him was another memory he will treasured and cherish for the rest of his life.

"Sakurachan?..."

"Don't say anything you will ruin the moment" Sakura said in a playful tone.

He chuckle and stood quiet just dancing with his pink hair love.

Sakura was feeling happy one minute she was angry because he was dancing with Temari and now she's happy because he's dancing with her words couldn't explain what she was feeling right now but she felt happy not knowing why thought.

(Hey this isn't so bad) inner Sakura said.

(Shh I said quiet you will ruin the moment too)

(Whatever)

She returned to dancing with him she will consider this a happy memory for the rest of her life.

Temari was on a corner watching everyone dancing she smiled watching Naruto and Sakura dancing she was glad to help Seiryu and Hinata in their plot to make them a couple even if she wasn't the kind of person to play matchmaker. She sighed she did wanted to dance but the person that she wanted to dance with wasn't here, the only person that pop on her head was a certain jounin from Konoha and….She shook her head erasing his image she couldn't possibly be thinking of HIM even if he was smart but there was no way she will go for someone like him. After an hour the dancing was over and everyone started eating the great banquet that was served as part of the celebration for the return of the Kazekage. After the banquet everyone had their glass some had their glass with some soda while the adults have sake in their glass they were going to make a toast, Baki held his glass high.

"A toast to the fifth Kazekage of Suna may he lead us to a new era of prosperity"

"CHEERS" the crowd shouted while taking drinking their glass.

"I want to make a toast too" Gaara said getting the attention of the crowd.

"Yes Kazekag-sama?" Baki said.

Gaara held his glass pointing at Naruto" to Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage of Konoha"

Naruto was surprised by his statement while the crowd smiled and held their glasses.

"Hey I'll drink to that" Seiryu said.

"CHEERS"

Naruto blush from embarrassment while everyone was happy and drinking their drinks he smiled at the Kazekage for bringing such a toast.

Forest region wind country territory

"Eh? Looks like Deidara was taken out too" Tobi said while looking at Deidara's right arm on the ground Zetsu was next to him.

"The cause of death was definitely from a bomb explosion Zetsu-san I wonder if bits of him fell down around here"

"Get your hands off that you idiot"

Tobi saw Deidara coming from a tree.

"Ah you're alive" Tobi said.

"What happened with the jinchuriki?" Zetsu's white half said.

"Hey my part in this is over hmm…." Deidara said he took his right arm" Zetsu I need you to put my right arm back since I lost my left arm to Hatake Kakashi but that mist ninja that cut my right arm will pay dearly for this"

"What mist ninja?" the black half said.

"Hmm I think I heard Kakashi calling him Seiryu"

"Suijin Seiryu he's a jinchuriki" the white half said.

"He's the seven tails jinchuriki are you saying he was part of the Konoha group?" the black half said.

"Yes so he's a jinchuriki too that's good is he my target?" Deidara said he was looking forward to fight him.

"Actually the seven tails is leader-sama's target sorry to disappoint you" the white half said.

"Yeah whatever hmm"

Tobi started laughing" haha you just barely made it, eh Deidara-san you're okay aren't you?"

Deidara frown at him" Tobi I only let things go three times…next time you say something I set you a cause of death….hmm"

"Hmm most likely death by explosion" Tobi said.

"That's three times" the white half said.

"DEATH BY SUFFOCATION" Deidara shouted while strangling Tobi with his legs.

Zetsu sweat dropped at the scene.

"At any rate we must report to leader-sama about the seven tails joining forces with the Kyubi" the black half said.

"Indeed those two can be lethal if they fight together" the white half said.

Sakura was running the trees of a forest she was jumping the tree branches at high speed she needed to catch up to them no matter what, far away she could see Itachi and Kisame with a injure Naruto hanging by Kisame's sword Samehada. Tears fell from her eyes she was getting tired exhaustion was getting the best of her she could see Naruto lifting his head looking at her with a painful expression.

"S,Sakura-chan…..h….he…..help…..help me"

"Naruto hold on I'm coming I won't let them take you" she shouted while more tears were falling from her eyes.

Suddenly Itachi gaze at her with his sharingan causing everything around her to go black, that's when she saw Naruto unconscious she went to him she gasp in horror he wasn't breathing and he had no pulse she couldn't believe it he was dead.

"No….Naruto….you can't be…..you can't no…….NO NARUTO"

She rose from her bed while panting a lot her face was cover in sweat the nightmare felt so real she remember she was in the Suna guest house they were leaving for Konoha tomorrow morning, she left her bed and went to the bathroom. She washed her face letting the cool water refresh her she was wearing a long white shirt, as she gaze at the mirror she kept getting the image of Naruto dead because he was capture by Akatsuki. She left the bath room and left her room heading to next room which is where Naruto is she knock on the door a couple of times but there was no answer.

(What am I doing of course he's not going to answer he's sleeping)

Suddenly the door open and came out a sleepy Naruto wearing his usual pajamas he rub his eyes since he just woke up.

"S…Sakura-chan why are you here?" he said in a sleepy tone.

"Naruto….I'm sorry for waking you up I was just wanted to check up on you that's all but now that I see you're okay I'm going back to my room goodnight" she said in ah hurry and went back to her room leaving a dumbfound Naruto behind.

(Huh what was that all about?) he thought while going back to his room since he was tire.

Hinata slowly got up from her bed and saw Seiryu sleeping soundly they were sharing a room again and once again she wanted to sleep with him she admitted that she like it. She carefully tiptoed her way to his bed when suddenly Seiryu rose from his bed shocking her a lot looks like he was awake all along.

He smirk" let me guess Hinata you were sleepwalking again?"

She blush while thinking to come up with a really good excuse" I…..I was just checking up if you were all right" she gave a nervous laugh.

He sweat dropped" oh come on I'm sure you can come up with a better excuse than that"

She sighed sadly" I'm sorry Seiryu I guess I wanted to sleep with you I'll go back to my bed" she fake a sob while slowly walking back to her bed.

Seiryu sighed while grabbing her wrist" wait Hinata…….I don't mind if you sleep with me" he blush slightly.

"Really" she squealed in delight as she went to his bed follow by the black hair teen.

She holded him while smiling" goodnight Seiryu"

"Goodnight Hinata"

The two teens closed their eyes while embracing each other while Hinata was beyond happy holding the black hair teen pulling him closer to her and he reacted as pulled her closer to him they were going to have a goodnight sleep.

The next day at the entrance to the sand village

The Konoha group were ready to leave back to Konoha in front of them was Gaara Temari and Kankuruo who were wearing casual clothes.

"See ya.." Kankuruo said.

"Y….yeah.." Naruto said while looking at Gaara and the red hair teen was doing the same.

"I guess this is when we shake hands and part ways but….I'm bad at that kind of thing so…." He didn't finish because he saw Gaara standing his hand so he could give him a hand shake.

Everybody smiled at the sight suddenly Gaara used his sand to make Naruto extend his hand and eventually give him a hand shake, after they broke the handshake Gaara extended his hand to Seiryu too.

The black hair teen smile" sure unlike Naruto I'm good at giving a hand shake" he extended his hand giving a hand shake to the Kazekage.

"Thank you Seiryu" Gaara said.

"No problem"

"Well we better get going" Kakashi said Gai was carrying him by his shoulder.

"Bye Gaara hope we meet again" Naruto said.

"We hope so" Temari said with a smile.

And soothe group left Suna heading back to Konoha Gaara gave a small smile seeing Naruto walking off.

(Uzumaki Naruto I hope you become Hokage so the two of us could build a better word together)

While walking the dessert the group was way ahead Gai and Kakashi.

"Both of you senseis are so slow" TenTen said.

Gai was frustrated for been behind everyone.

"Eeeh sorry Gai-kun because I used my sharingan my body won't move" Kakashi said.

"RIGHT" Gai shouted cheery.

"WHOA AH" Kakashi shouted.

The group turned around to see Gai carrying the immobile Kakashi on his back they sweat dropped at the sight.

(That's kinda creepy) Naruto thought.

(Grown men playing piggyback they're more intimate than I thought) Sakura thought.

(Oh no way) TenTen thought.

"AHA IT'S TRAINING" Lee shouted happy.

(Gay) the only thought that came to Seiryu's head.

(That looks a little perverted) Hinata thought.

"This way I'll be faster HAHAHA think any of you can keep up with me?" Gai said while running off like the wind with Kakashi.

Sakura sweat dropped (they look more intimate when they're moving)

"Neji?" Lee said getting on his back ready to carry the Hyuga prodigy.

"ABSOLUNETLY NOT" came his reply.

"Oh that looks so fun Seiryu" Hinata said happy.

"You think then let's do it" Seiryu said while getting on his back and HInata got on trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Seiryu grinned evilly" hey Naruto why don't you carry Sakura on your back so we can race Gai?"

Naruto blush at the thought.

"NO WAY" shouted and angry Sakura who turned her head away so they didn't see the big blush on her cheeks.

"I hope you can catch him?" Hinata said.

"Don't worry Hinata you're as light as a feather which I highly doubt that Kakashi weights the same LET'S GO" he ran like the wind chasing Gai.

Neji sweat dropped when he was caught off guard and Rock Lee was carrying him on his back.

"DAMN IT LEE LET ME GO"

"LET'S GO DASH OF YOUTH"

And Rock Lee was off while Naruto Sakura and TenTen were sweat dropping.

"Um…..Sakura-chan why don't we….?"

She glared at him" don't you even think about it, it's not happening"

"But Sakura-chan it will be fun"

WHAM

She hit him on his head leaving a huge lump on top of his head she left while mumbling pervert and her cheeks were blushing.

TenTen sweat dropped at the down Naruto she follow Sakura leaving the unconscious blond behind.

To be continued

That's it for the rescue Gaara arc now I decided to begin the events of Naruto the movie 4 it will be filler in this story before going to the finding Sasuke arc but before beginning to write the arc I want to pin point a few things so you people understand.

First if you guys haven't seen Naruto movie 4 then DON'T READ the upcoming chapters because it has major spoilers.

Second Neji and Rock Lee won't be joining Naruto and Sakura in the movie so guess which will be the ones to join them.

Third I know that Kakashi appears in the movie BUT since I am putting this arc after the rescue Gaara arc then he won't be appearing because he will be the in the hospital so I apologize to the Kakashi fans.

That's it see you next chapter remember to leave a review farewell.

Next chapter: premonition the new mission to demon country


	26. Premonition the new mission

Chapter 26 Premonition the new mission to demon country

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto I really don't own it.

In a lava cavern Naruto cursed seeing the mighty beast in front of him it was a twenty headed dragon with red eyes and purple skin he used his shadow clone jutsu while Seiryu charge with Celsius, the clones charge at them while slashing them with their kunais. Seiryu killed another dragon head while freezing it with Celsius he sliced another head in a quick motion Naruto dodge the dragon heads while slashing with his kunai he saw all of his clones were defeated, he gasp in horror seeing one of the dragon heads have pierce Seiryu on his chest Celsius fell on the ground. He then couldn't move without realizing he was stab by the mighty monster and the blood fell on him he has fallen along his comrade Seiryu, she saw it with her own eyes the only thing she could do was scream both of their names.

She saw their funeral held at Konoha they were putting the caskets containing their bodies in their graves she saw their teammates, she saw in particular the two kunoichis Sakura was quiet she hasn't said a single word since the funeral began but slowly her tears fell and she started sobbing hard. The second kunoichi with long navy blue hair her pale eyes reflected pain sadness she was crying hard whispering Seiryu's name over and over again. She saw their names on their grave stones Suijin Seiryu and Uzumaki Naruto she finally saw the blond hair Hokage looking at the Hokage mountain her expression was calm but it could be seen that she was hurt and crush like she just lost something precious.

"Was it all fate…..?"

She finally wake up panting there was no way to save her from these visions every time she hated this ability so much to have visions of people and a lot of them were about them dying such a cruel world it was indeed. She rose from her bed and went to her window gazing at the bright moon it look so beautiful she felt like getting some peace of mind just by looking at it, the light of the moon was able to make her pale face look more beautiful along with her blond hair and purple eyes. She wonder if she will be free from this horrible fate once and for all without dying, she sighed it was pointless to think like this when it was never happening she went back to her bed and closed her eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

Mountain region (demon country territory)

On top of a cliff side stood five figures the figure in the middle was a middle age man with long black hair and a small black beard he was wearing a black trench coat with a grey uniform and brown sandals. The other four figures were wearing white robes one was a man with long grey hair and black eyes the other was a woman with short brown hair and black eyes another was a man with short blond hairand black eyes and had a mask covering his face and the last one was a man with long brown hair covering his left eye his visible eye was color black. The five figures were looking at a large palace that had the shape of a tower.

"At long last with the dark medical ninjutsu that we have developed for tonight we will bring Mouryou back to life and unify the world under one leader" the man with the black trench coat said.

Suddenly the men vanished and reappear behind the four figures in white robes he raised his hands revealing different medical tools in his trench coat.

"CHAKRA INJECTION OF FORTIFIED MEDICATION"

From the ground came four black tentacles and enter the back of the neck of the four figures, they started glowing purple until it was over they vanish.

"The injections are complete"

The four figures jump the cliff and started running until they reach the entrance to the temple they saw the guards guarding the entrance.

"Intruders get them"

The guards charge at the figures sheathing their swords but two of them jump dodging their attacks.

"You want a piece of this" said the woman.

"Now Gitai Setsuna"

The mask figure stood before the guards.

"FIRE STYLE RACING FIRE JUTSU"

From the ground came a large wave of fire surrounding the guards in the shape of a circle.

"Don't be afraid of this stupid fire" one of the guards said.

Another figure jump at them.

"WIND STYLE DIVINE WIND JUTSU"

He released a couple of cyclones combining with the fire and creating a fire tornado the guards were caught and kill the mask figure Gitai released the jutsu causing an explosion. The stranger with the black trench coat join up with the four figures and they open the gates of the temple.

"The time has finally come, wait here the realm connecting this world to the other side lies before us. Only I who had been given the name Yomi may proceed any further"

Yomi began to walk the halls of the temple until reaching a staircase the torches were fill with fire as soon as he enter the stairs, once he reach the bottom floor he was in large chamber filled with purple energy. He walk the middle path reaching the center of the chamber with was fill a strange blue light and six pillars, he enter the center room and saw there was a closed door with lots of sealed tags attach to the door.

"I'm waiting, I'm waiting for you Mouryou" he raised his right arm" commencing the ceremonial technique"

His right arm hit the sealed door and he started chanting.

"Min, Shin, Gan, Reppyou, Shouzen, Mika, Dan, Raku, Shou"

He released a powerful energy blast destroying the sealed tags the door got destroy releasing a powerful dark energy.

"How nostalgic" a deep voce said" so I've return to this world"

Yomi knelt on one knee before the mighty being" I am thrilled to be in your presence Mouryou-sama"

"Who are you?" Mouryou said.

"Have you forgotten me? I am Yomi"

"Yomi?"

"I am a survivor of the ninja clan that once used your powers to create a ghost army"

"Why have you summoned me?"

"The stars have begun to align this time is for us to join forces once more and build the thousand year kingdom"

"But where is my physical body? If I leave here nothing but a spirit, I will vanish within moments"

"Please use my body I will use my dark medical ninjutsu to transfer your soul into my body" Yomi said.

He took a small knife and opened his grey shirt exposing his chest.

"Beginning the operation"

He stab the middle of his chest in half he open it with his two medic tools.

"Come enter my body"

A large purple wave emerge from with the door hitting Yomi until it was gone, Yomi close his chest with his tools.

"The ceremony is complete" he started laughing" now return to life my army"

A hug earthquake started shaking the whole ground of the chamber from the ground came an entire army of stone soldiers wearing ancient armor.

"Rise" Yomi said.

The army stand awaiting future orders.

"We must go to the shrine where Mouryou-sama's body is sealed away"

"No first there is an enemy that we absolutely must kill the high priestess of the demon country she alone has the power to seal me away again" Mouryou said.

"As you wish" reply Yomi.

"When the dawn breaks upon my full revival I will destroy the five great nations and unite world into one country, the thousand year country"

Konoha fire country territory (Seiryu's apartment)

Seiryu got up from his bed he didn't felt sleepy so he left he was wearing a white t shirt and a pair of black boxers; he suddenly heard knocking on his door when he open it he saw Hinata. He blush she was wearing something different from her regular ninja clothing a light blue tank top showing a lot of cleavage a white short skirt above the knees showing her amazing slender legs and a pair of blue ninja sandals. Seiryu gulp he was feeling hot the Hyuga heiress was gorgeous even if he has always seen her beautiful but with this clothing she was hot a goddess among goddesses, he blush when Hinata wink at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Hi Seiryu?"

"H….hi Hinata" he said in awe gazing at her beauty.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure"

She enter while he closed the door they went to his sofa in the living room Hinata got seated and crossed her legs, Seiryu almost got a nose bleed he was able to see her legs well not to mention that he could see her underwear since her skirt was that short. He gulp again and she giggle knowing that he was checking her out he got seated next to her while the Hyuga heiress give him an innocent look.

"So what brings you here?" he said trying to forget the kind of wardrobe she was wearing.

"Do I need a reason to come and visit you I wanted to see you silly" she then look at him her pale eyes were shining she was truly beautiful.

"Hinata we know each other for a while now and I have been thinking that it's time that I……." he didn't finish because Hinata was giving a seductive look.

She got closed to him until she was a few inches from his lips while Seiryu's heart was beating like a drum he was able to smell her scent which was incredible and intoxicating she smell like fresh vanilla, she caressed her fingers with his lips igniting his passion for her the way she was looking at him was the look that said take me now. He try to calm down but he couldn't and by now his heart was beating so fast that it was ready to burst through his chest, suddenly Hinata claim her lips with his and she wrap her arms around his neck. He felt like he was in heaven deepening the kiss he quickly pulled her closer and wrap his arms around her waist, Hinata moan as they continued to kiss passionately she open her mouth and let her tongue invade his mouth and he comply as their tongues began to dance in flaming passion.

Things got a little heated as Hinata made him lie down on the sofa and she went on top of him, Seiryu gasp when she saw her trying to take off his t shirt he couldn't believe she wanted to take it to the next level already. He remember what he wanted to tell her he knew he was going to regret doing this but he needed to tell her once and for all, with a lot of regret he broke the passionate kiss while Hinata whine at the loss of contact.

"What's wrong?" Hinata said while panting.

"Hinata I have to tell you something important about me………you must know about me you have every right to know a long time ago the mist village was attack by a demon wolf with seven tails and the third Mizukage with assistance from a couple of jounins he perform a sealing jutsu sealing the beast inside a new born child Hinata…….that child was….me"

He look at her and suddenly she got up from the sofa he could see her expression she was afraid and he could also see hatred building up in her pale eyes. He feared the worst it seems she wasn't going to accept him after all he try to calm down and explain to her that he wasn't a monster he was still himself.

"Hinata wait you have to understand……"

"Understand what that you are a monster" she hissed she then took a kunai and stabbed his chest making the blood fell to the floor.

Seiryu started crying watching Hinata who was glaring at him with so much hatred.

"Hinata……….why?"

"I can't believe I actually like you……no I will never love a monster like you NOW DIE" she said in a cold tone.

Seiryu rose up from his bed with tears in his eyes it was always the same nightmare everyday ever since Hinata became someone precious to him he has been having that nightmare. It was his worst fear to be rejected by her from finding out that he's a jinchuriki the fear of her hating him it was too much for him to bare. He look at his window and saw that it was morning already he got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, after he was done he put on some casual clothes a brown shirt with short black pants reaching to his knees and a pair of blue ninja sandals since he didn't have any missions for today.

Once he was done getting dressed he went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast he open the cabinets and saw a couple of noodle cups, he smile they were gifts from Naruto since he had an entire collection of noodle cups he decided to give him a few of them. He took one of the noodle cups and put it on the microwave after a minute he took it and started eating; he expected that today he will get a mission it really gets kind of boring not to have a mission and walk around the village. Finishing his cup he threw in the trash can he was ready to leave and hit the streets of the village he took one last look at his apartment it was very well decorated because Hinata help him picking up the right accessories and decorations. He suddenly heard a knock on his door and when he open it he saw Hinata wearing casual clothes too a short sleeve lavender blouse with short white pants and brown ninja sandals.

"Hey Hinata"

"Hey Seiryu I came to check if you were here"

"I was just about to leave"

"Then let's go I just got word that Kiba-kun and Shino-kun return from their mission I want to see them"

"Then let's go"

The two left the apartment and headed into the streets he saw the smile she had in her face he could tell she has miss her teammates a lot since she didn't saw them the day they return from their three year training because of the mission to rescue the Kazekage. They reach a corner on the street when out of nowhere something landed in front of them causing the ground to get smash, the two took cover from the dust when the dust cleared they saw a teenage boy wearing a black uniform it was kind of cool. Seiryu didn't knew who he was but Hinata knew who he was the messy brown hair the red lines on the sides of his face that was the trademark of the Inuzuka clan.

"Kiba-kun" she said happy while embracing him.

Kiba was caught by surprise and gasp seeing his teammate he blushed slightly because she has grown very beautiful he smiled at her.

"I don't believe it Hinata it's you I can't believe it's been so long you I didn't know you left to get some training but you didn't even said goodbye"

"I am sorry for not saying anything but I….." she didn't finish when she finally realized Kiba wasn't alone she notice that he was riding on a large white dog.

Her eyes widened at the dog" Kiba-kun…..that dog…..is that Akamaru….he's huge"

Kiba smile" oh really I didn't notice because I'm always with him it's hard to tell that he has grown right buddy" he patted the big Akamaru who bark and wag his tail.

"Of course I notice he was small enough that you could put him in at the top of your head like wearing a cap"

"Yeah I guess he has grown" the Inuzuka said while scratch the back of his head.

"Anyway Kiba-kun I want you to meet my friend Seiryu he was training with me during my training trip"

"Nice to meet you Kiba" Seiryu said while extending his hand.

"Same here" Kiba said taking his hand in a hand shake.

"Say that's a big dog" he said gazing at Akamaru" what did you feed him?"

"It's an Inuzuka clan secret" Kiba said with a smirk.

They notice another person walking next to Kiba he was wearing along grey cloak covering his whole face except for his eyes which he was wearing round sunglasses his leaf headband was strap on his forehead, he was also wearing a dark grey uniform covering his whole body and black ninja sandals.

Hinata smile at him" why hello and who might you be?"

(Uh oh) Kiba thought with a sweat dropped.

"It's me Hinata" the cloaked teen said.

Hinata blush from embarrassment recognizing the voice of her second teammate.

"Oh Shino-kun it's you I'm sorry I didn't recognize you"

(Oh no) Kiba thought

"You don't recognize Hinata" Shino said sounding a little depressed.

"I'm sorry Shino-kun but I can't recognize you when you have your whole face cover"

(She shouldn't have said that) thought Kiba with a sweat dropped.

"Hinata you didn't recognize me Naruto-kun said the same thing too" Shino said sounding more depressed.

Kiba sweat dropped (great he's sulking again)

"Oh don't feel bad Shino-kun I'm glad to see you again I missed you" Hinata said in an attempt to cheer up her teammate.

Shino was still feeling depressed because Hinata and Naruto didn't recognize him Hinata decided to try and change the subject by introducing Seiryu.

"Shino-kun this is Seiryu my friend from training"

"How is it going Shino?" he extended his hand.

Shino extended his hand but Seiryu's eyes widened when he saw that Shino's hand was cover in insects he decided not to give him a hand shake and smile at him.

"You know I have been reading a lot about the different clans in Konoha and the Aburame clan I guess it's true that you guys have insects inhabiting in your bodies"

"Yes when a member in the clan is born a jutsu is perform to make the insects use the host body as their new home" Shino said in his usual calm tone.

"Interesting" Seiryu sweat dropped (no way I will make my own body as a hotel for insects it must be a pain to take a shower or even to sleep)

"Anyway Hinata I'm sure you want to catch with your teammates so I'll leave you alone with them I'm going to look around the village I'll see you later" he wave goodbye before leaving.

"Come on Hinata tells us about your training trip?" Kiba said.

"Okay it's a long story so might as well tell you from the beginning let's go get something to eat I'll tell you guys on the way"

"All right" Kiba said while getting off Akamaru and walking with Hinata" yo Shino let's go"

The Aburame walk next to them" Hinata you didn't recognize me but you were able to recognize Kiba" he said in a depressed tone.

The two sweat dropped at his comment.

(Looks like Shino-kun took the not recognizing him thing a little too hard)Hinata thought.

(He's still sulking) Kiba thought.

The three left while Shino was still sulking at his teammate for not recognizing him.

Seiryu was walking the streets of the village with a bore look on his face even if he told Hinata he was taking a walk he was getting bore nothing good was happening and right now the only thing he was thinking about was to get a mission. Now he regrets walking around the village instead of going with Hinata and her team he then thought about his new friend the blond hyperactive ninja Naruto, he smirk knowing him he must be at Ichiraku's stuffing his face with ramen. He decided to go to the ramen stand since he didn't have anything better to do while walking he pass the Yamanaka flower shop, he started thinking that the last name was familiar like he heard it before when he enter the shop he saw Ino wearing a yellow apron over her ninja clothes.

"Oh Seiryu hi how you doing?" she said happily with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I should it know you work here Ino"

"Oh really what was your first clue?" she said playfully.

"I don't know Yamanaka flower shop and since your last name is Yamanaka it's pretty obvious" he said with a smirk.

She giggle" yeah it is obvious this is my mother's flower shop but I work here quite often so what brings you here"

"I was just passing by when I saw this shop" he said while looking around the shop" wow Ino you have a lot of flowers here they all very beautiful"

"You bet this is the best flower shop in all of Konoha you won't find a great variety of flowers in the other flower shops this shop is very special because we don't just have all of the flowers that grow in the fire country but we also have flowers from the other countries as well" Ino said with pride.

"Wow this shop is very famous with only the most beautiful flowers available" Seiryu said with a smile.

"Yup only the best so anyway Seiryu I heard that you got back from a mission in Suna to rescue the Kazekage congratulations in accomplishing it"

"Thanks it was a tough a mission but we all manage to win"

"That's good so how do you like it living in Konoha?" the Yamanaka said.

"Well I thought it was going to be good but now living in Konoha is the best I really like this village a lot this is definitely a place I can actually called home" Seiryu said with a smile.

Ino was puzzle" what do you mean what about the mist village isn't that your home?"

Seiryu stood quiet thinking about the mist village remembering his horrible childhood the hell the village put him through, no that place was never his home it was hell to him even if he had a few people that became precious to him. But Konoha this village was completely different from mist he knew the only reason the people were been kind to him was because they have no idea that he was a jinchuriki if they knew they would have treated him the same way they treated Naruto.

Ino got worry the moment she ask him that question she saw that Seiryu became depressed his green eyes soften reflecting pain sadness, she left the counter and went to him putting a hand on his left shoulder.

"Seiryu are you okay?" she said worry.

The black hair teen snap from his thinking looking back at her with a slight smile" yeah I'm fine it's nothing"

"But you look depressed did I say something to make you uncomfortable?" Ino said sounding more worry.

"It's all right Ino I'm fine you didn't said nothing to upset me so don't worry about it" he smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" she said concerned.

"Yes I'm fine"

For a moment they stood quiet until their eyes locked Ino saw his green eyes they were beautiful they look like shining emeralds she suddenly felt the blush appearing on her cheeks. Seiryu saw Ino's visible eye he admitted her eyes were pretty it resembles the clear water, he didn't like the way this was going the platinum blond was looking at him with a lot of affection he felt himself blush but he dispel it.

He smiled at her" hey since I'm here might as well buy a couple of flowers how about a bouquet of blue roses?"

Ino nodded" roses eh who's the lucky girl?" she said while trying to hide the tone of jealousy in her voice.

"It's for a special friend' he reply with a smile.

"Okay" she said while going to where the roses were.

Seiryu saw her picking the roses and putting them in a large bouquet she went back to the counter, he pick his wallet from his pocket.

"So how much?"

"Well for this one time only they're on the house" Ino said with a smile.

"What you're giving them to me for free I don't know what to say"

"Just take them it's okay"

"I'm sorry Ino but I can't take these beautiful roses for free so tell me how much I'll give you the money"

"I told you they're on the house" Ino said in a scolding tone.

"And I said I want to pay for them" he said in the same tone.

The Yamanaka sighed" fine I was trying to be generous with you I'll take the money it's a hundred ryo"

Seiryu gave her the money and she took it while she put it on the cash register.

"Thanks"

"You know Seiryu you're weird I mean what kind of person will pay when the employee offers to give him the merchandise for free?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"A fair person that's the kind of person I am" he then took one blue rose from the bouquet" I want to give this rose to the prettiest flower in the entire shop.

Ino was puzzle by his comment that is until Seiryu offer her the rose she was really surprised" Seiryu…what's this?"

He smiled at her" like I said I want to give this rose to the prettiest flower in the entire flower shop her name is Yamanaka Ino"

She took the rose with a blush on her cheeks" t….thanks…Seiryu"

"No problem I'll see you around bye" he then left the shop.

Ino stood there blushing while her heart skip at beat at the way Seiryu called her the prettiest flower in the whole shop she thought it was beautiful the way he said it, she sniff the blue rose smelling the wonderful aroma while sighing dreamily.

(Suijin Seiryu……) she thought while giggling to herself.

Seiryu was walking the streets with the bouquet of blue roses he smiled at the sight of them (Hinata is going to love this)

While walking the streets he noticed that they were leaf ninjas running it seems that they were in a hurry he then saw a familiar blond holding a little girl, he sweat dropped when he saw Naruto putting the girl top of a water tower.

Naruto saw him and went to him" hey Seiryu?"

"Um..Naruto you do realized you put a little girl on top of a water tower"

"Huh…yeah so what?" Naruto said puzzle.

He sweat dropped" don't you think it's a dangerous place to put a little girl she could fall you know"

"Nah she won't fall I heard her mother coming to her"

Seiryu sighed" you're unbelievable"

"Naruto Seiryu I'm glad to see both you" Sakura said running to them.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

"Tsunade-sama wants to see us in her office she says its urgent"

"Huh me too?" ask Seiryu.

"Yes come on" Sakura said.

Seiryu nodded and they left to the Hokage's office, a couple of minutes later they were in Tsunade's office and Seiryu saw Hinata was present in the room she was now in her ninja clothing.

"You wanted to see us granny Tsunade?" Naruto said.

"Yes I do I have also called for Seiryu and Hinata to be here because Hinata is taking over for Sasuke"

As soon as they heard the name of the Uchiha both Naruto and Sakura went into their depressed mode while Seiryu sweat dropped and Hinata sighed.

"Um…Tsunade-sama you shouldn't mention Uchiha Sasuke's name in front of them" Shizune said.

"They are still depressed about what happened anyway Seiryu is here too because he is filling for Kakahsi who's unable to fight because of his condition due to the events that occurred in the last mission to rescue the Kazekage although Seiryu is not a jounin both him and Hinata are skilled ninjas and they will be needed in the mission I have for you, the rest of our forces have left to the battlefield to stop Mouryou's army I also send a message to mist requiring Genjuro-sama's assistance in the battle"

"Sensei" Hinata said happy.

"Were going to see sensei again" Seiryu said happy too.

"Well no I have a mission for the four of you"

Both Seiryu and Hinata sighed sadly.

"I have decided to make Seiryu the captain of team seven and Hinata the second in command"

Naruto growl" why Seiryu?"

Seiryu grin" because I'm older I am the only member in this team who's eighteen right Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade sweat dropped" actually Seiryu I made you captain because of your skills not because of your age"

"Oh yeah that too" Seiryu gave a goofy smile.

"All right then let's go to the battlefield and rip the enemies" Naruto said.

"No team seven won't be involved in the battle" Tsunade said" you'll be in bodyguard duty"

"But why?" said an irritated Naruto.

"QUIT COMPLAINING ABOUT EVERYTHING AND LET HER EXPLAIN" Sakura shouted.

"O..okay" Naruto said scare.

"Calm down love birds" Seiryu said with a smirk while Hinata giggle.

"WHAT WAS THAT SEIRYU" shouted an angry Sakura.

"ENOUGH" shouted Tsunade making the whole group shut up.

"This incident started several days ago the enemy's making its way across the country borders we know this so called ghost army is actually a puppet type technique"

"Meaning they don't have any souls and are really just dolls that are being manipulated?" Sakura said.

"The all we have to do is take down the person that is controlling them right?" Naruto said.

"The one controlling them isn't human" Tsunade said.

Hinata was paying more attention while Seiryu grin.

"I should it know I was wondering why you would call me and Hinata the one controlling the army is a demon right?"

Tsunade nodded" Mouryou as he's called is a demon from another world"

Naruto started trembling" I really hate scary stories"

Hinata gasp in shock" Mouryou it can't be"

"Looks like its true Hinata" Seiryu said.

"What's wrong do you know about Mouryou?" Tsunade said.

"Sensei told us that he was a very powerful demon who wanted to create a world where only one being will rule over it" Hinata said.

"He calls it the thousand year country one country one ruler" Seiryu said.

Shizune gasp" if he wants to do that then he……." She didn't finish because she was too shock.

"I'm afraid so Shizune to do that he will have to destroy the five ninja nations" Tsunase said.

"What that's horrible" Naruto said.

"So that's why he has the army he's planning to destroy the five great nations" Sakura said.

"Well along time ago a group of ninjas used the demon Mouryou's power to create an immortal army and tried to take over the world Mouryou controlled the army and conquer several countries, he was just a few step away from destroying the entire continent that's the truth behing the ghost army currently threatening the surrounding countries…….."

"But the high priest of the demon country perform a powerful ninjutsu sealing Mouryou's soul in an underground palace in the demon country" Hinata finish for the Hokage.

"And his body in a shrine in swamp country" Seiryu added.

Tsunade smile" well you two have been doing your homework yes that's right by sealing him in two different places they were able to stop his ambitions in its tracks, but now that Mouryou has been revived he is using his army to pass through the demon country and head towards the shrine where his body is kept. If Mouryou is able to reunite his soul with his body and fully revives himself there'll be no stopping him"

"What would happen?" Naruto said.

Hinata and Seiryu sweat dropped at his question because the answer was quite simple.

"It would be the end of the world" Tsunade said.

"Your mission is to take the demon's country high priestess to the shrine where his body is kept, the only way to save the world is to sealed away Mouryou's soul again so gather your gear you are head to demon country as soon as possible so prepare yourself Seiryu" Tsunade said while gazing at the black hair teen who was the only member who wasn't in his ninja clothing.

"Right" Seiryu said.

An hour later the group was standing at the gates of Konoha prepare to head out for the mission.

"All right everyone before we head out we have to remember that our top priority is the safety of the high priestess so that's why Sakura will be taking care of her in case she gets hurt Sakura will perform the healing" Seiryu said.

"Right" Sakura said.

"Hinata will be our scout it fits her perfectly with her byakugan she can spot any enemies in the far distance and finally Naruto and myself will be intercepting any enemies that comes in our way see Naruto were doing the fun part of the mission" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah the two of us will kick any enemy's ass" the blond said cheery.

"I just hope we can stop Mouryou in the demons bingo book he's a B rank demon" Hinata said worry.

"Hinata we may be genins but we are strong as jounins let's believe in our strength"

"You're right let's do our best"

"All right let's go" Naruto said.

The team left the village running heading to their destination the demon country.

To be continued

There you have it another chapter done as always review and until next time farewell.

Next chapter: the priestess of the demon country


	27. The priestess of the demon country

Chapter 27 The priestess of the demon country

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because I don't feel like owning it.

Konoha Hokage's office (fire country territory)

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Shizune ask Tsunade.

"With her byakugan Hinata is exceptional when it comes to gathering information and let's not forget she's not the same shy girl who didn't have confidence in herself she was well trained by Genjuro-sama the same goes for Seiryu also they are not just ninjas they were trained as demon hunters so this mission is well fitting for them"

"I understand but Seiryu……" Shizune trailed off.

"Shizune I know what you're thinking and it's true Seiryu is a lot like Naruto he's a bit of a goof but when it comes to a mission when they fate of the world is at stake he's a very capable ninja with him as captain I'm sure Naruto won't have problem with him since they think alike he makes the perfect bodyguard"

"Honestly I'm not worry about Hinata and Seiryu those two can take care of themselves the same with Sakura it's…."

"Naruto?"

"He's never learned any techniques for guarding others evens so he's been training under Jiraiya-sama that was just to improve his ability to protect himself" she said worry.

"There are some things you can't learn by training, never give up no matter what happens you rarely see anyone as determined as him. But whatever they encounter, they have to succeed with this mission"

Mountain region (unknown location)

Yomi was sitting in a small throne with his eyes close his army was gather surrounding him next to them was a battalion of the forces of the demon country there were dead bodies everywhere looks like they were recently killed. He chuckle it wouldn't be long before they head to the shrine where Mouryou's body is seal and his complete resurrection soon the five great nations will be nothing but a distant memory, however he needed to do something before heading to the shrine the assassination of the only person who can stop Mouryou the high priestess of the demon country.

He opened his eyes" where are you gang of four?"

"We are here for you" the one with his hair covering his left eyes said.

The rest of the three showed up kneeling before Yomi.

"I want you to head to the demon country right away, kill the priestess who has been taught sealing techniques"

"As you wish" Kuzuna said..

"Take these with you"Yomi said while lifting his hand releasing a couple of black worms.

The four worms enter Kuzuma's body.

"You are the only one who will be able to control them go" Yomi said.

The four vanish

Yomi's left hand started trembling he stop it with his right hand.

"And hurry"

Palace demon country territory

An army of soldiers were been dispatched they were getting ready to prepare to face the ghost army they were the archery battalion. One of the archers was a young man who seems in his early twenties with short brown hair and grey eyes wearing glasses he was wearing a soldier uniform like the rest he went to another soldier.

"Susuki?"

Susuki look at him.

"You're dismissed"

'Please let me stay here?" Susuki said.

"You haven't sleep in three days this is an order return to your quarters and sleep" the young man with glasses said.

"Okay I'll leave things here for you" Susuki said while leaving.

In another region the gang of four were standing on a cliff while the sun was rising.

"Nii-san hurry up already" Setsuna said.

"Settle down" he said while walking to them the three worms came out of his body and enter the back of the neck of the three.

Their eyes glow red for a moment and their pupils grew larger and their facial features change to a more demonic look the one with the mask on skin change to a dark drown and fangs grew, the one with long hair somehow his hair grew with three pointy things (AN like a little similar to a super saiyan from DBZ) and his face had grey side lines. The woman had three parallel blue lines while the fourth member the one who can control the worms went to them.

"I've given you the chakra types agreed upon"

"Let's go already" Gitai said.

"Don't screw this up"

The four left

Back at the palace she open her eyes to gaze at a small bell while resting in her bed ringing her eyes glowing to a purple color she growl she was having another vision. It was the same vision she a few days ago she saw the blond ninja and another ninja with black spiky hair fighting the same demon from before and once again she both of their deaths at his hands there was no escaping from such fate it was going to happen.

(What…..is…..this?) she thought not recognizing the two teens in her vision but she somehow got a strong feeling who was the monster they were fighting.

Outside of the palace the gang of four began their attack.

"Get them get them" one of the guards said.

They four were holding weapons they threw a rain of kunai hitting the guards.

"Hurry strengthen the guard around the shrine" the young soldier with glasses said.

Susuki passed him heading to the battle.

"Shion-sama foretold my future" Susuki who were next to the one with glasses said.

"But I don't care I will gladly give my life to protect the priestess"

The gang of four charged at the palace only to be received by a warming welcome of a storm of arrows the one with the mask spin dodging all of the arrows.

The group of soldiers entered the shrine.

"Shion-sama were under attack you must hurry and escape" Susuki said.

The roof was destroy and came the mask ninja of the gang of four his fist grew larger and the skin was dark like his face he charge at Susuki and he drew his sword only to get punch by the mask ninja, he was send flying to where Shion was. The soldier with glasses drew his sword too and fought him but he was punch too while the other three went next to him. They threw a couple of kunais heading straight at the priestess.

"Shion-sama"

The blood was spilled in Shion's blood but it wasn't hers it was Susuki's he was quick enough to protect her and take the killing blow for her, Shion however didn't look like she care that he die protecting her.

"Taruho, take care of Shion-sama" Susuki said.

Taruho got up and went in front of Shion holding his sword while the gang of four was walking towards him.

"We'll be taking that priestess life"

Before they got closer to Taruho.

"Not so fast"

Naruto enter the shrine at high speed.

"That's not happening" he jumped past the four when he landed on the ground he trip falling on his face.

"What's with him?" the mask ninja said.

"He didn't even try to hide his presence does that mean he's as strong as us?" Setsuna said.

"That or he's an idiot" another said.

"Either way he doesn't look like a push over, ha yeah right" Kuzuna said.

Naruto growl" say what" that's when he heard a door been open he look behind him and saw that the priestess and the soldier were gone.

(A secret passage?) Naruto thought.

He went back to the secret passage blocking it" there we go you're not get pass me"

"You think you can stop us all by yourself" Gitai said.

"Now that the great Uzumaki Naruto-sama is here your little plans are over" he then made a hand seal.

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

The gang of four left the shrine in a hurry because they were been chase by a whole army of Naruto clones they were like a million of them.

"How can he make so many shadow clones?" Setsuna said.

"He really wasn't a pushover" Kuzuna said.

The group went outside of the palace and they were now surrounded by the clone army.

"Well wet your pants yet?" Naruto said.

"Gitai Setsuna Shizuku used an earth fire wind combo" Kuzuna said.

"Sure thing" Gitai said raising his hands.

"EARTH STYLE EARTH CORRIDOR JUTSU"

He punch the ground causing the earth to imprisoned the clones inside a prison of earth the real Naruto try to escape but he was also caught in the prison.

"Damn it"

"Are we trapped under dirt?" a clone said.

"Let's find the exit" another clone said.

"Cmon"

"Search for the exit"

"The exits over here"

"Found it"

"I'm going to leave things for you from here" Kuzuna said as he left.

"It's here" the real Naruto said while heading to the exit.

"FIRE STYLE RACING FIRE JUTSU"

She released a ring of fire entering the prison but Naruto dodge it.

"Well well I've never seen such a showy fire technique before"

"WIND STYLE HOLY JET STREAM JUTSU"

He released a powerful gust of wind it hit the ring of fire causing a huge fire wave to form and hit all of the clones.

Out in the distance from the battle Hinata was seeing the battle with her byakugan.

"Well Hinata?" Seiryu ask the Hyuga.

"He screwed up again didn't he?" ask a sweat dropped Sakura.

"He's trying hard though" Hinata said defending the blond.

Seiryu sighed" he doesn't just disobey my orders but he gets beaten up too"

Hinata continues to watch with her byakugan" Seiryu the priestess is in a waterfall in the back of the shrine one of the enemies is already pursuing her"

"Okay then Hinata go after the priestess Sakura and I will handle the rest will meet up with you afterwards"

Hinata nodded and left while Seiryu and Sakura went into the battle the three were finishing off the fight with Naruto. Seiryu unsheathed Celsius and charge at them he stab the sword on the ground causing it to freeze.

What the hell" Gitai said as the ground was frozen solid.

They trip off because of the ice.

"EAT THIS" shouted Sakura as she punched the earth prison shattering it.

Seiryu used his taijutsu to attack the three ninjas.

At the waterfall Taruho was running until he was caught up by Hinata he gasp Hinata raised her hand to stop the Kuzuna who had a kunai a few inches to reach Shion.

Back outside of the palace

Seiryu and Sakura have team up in taijutsu to fight the three white robe ninjas.

"You're that guy's friends" Setsuna said meaning Naruto.

"Retreat" Gitai said.

Sakura was about to go after them but Seiryu stop her.

"Wait let them go the priestess safety comes first"

"Right" she said.

The three were leaving and they have return to normal.

"Nii-san I want more chakra" Setsuna said.

"I think we used too much chakra in that last combo" Shizuku said.

"Okay Gitai search for Kuzuna" Shizuku said.

"Gotcha" Gitai said.

Gitai lifted his mask and started using his nose" this way"

The other two followed him.

Back at the waterfall

Kuzuna took the opening as he stab Hinata with the kunai but she was turn into a splash of water.

(A water clone?)

The real Hinata was near the water fall making a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU"

The waster dragon charge at Kuzuna hitting him he was caught off guard as another water clone came at him.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PLAMS"

The water clone hit Kuzuna with the barrage of gentle fist sending him to the door where it was the back exit of the palace.

Kuzuna left the waterfall and join up with the rest of the group.

"Give us chakra injection" Setsuna said.

"Right" Kuzuna said.

However Seiryu and Sakura charge at them.

"Damn these pests" Kuzuna said.

"They won't let us get our transfusions" Gitai said.

"We can't beat them if were out of chakra" Setsuna said.

"Okay let's run for now" Shizuku said.

The four were finally out of sight.

Back at the waterfall

"Don't be afraid were from the hidden village of Konoha" Hinata said.

"From Konoha?" Shion said getting another vision.

"What's wrong Shion-sama?" Taruho said.

"It's….it's trying to revive itself once more"

Near the waterfall Seiryu and Sakura meet up with Naruto who look grumpy and suddenly Seiryu hit him on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"

Seiryu growl" for disobeying my orders I told you to wait for my signal but no you have to rush on things as always and get yourself beaten"

"They were about to kill the priestess" Naruto said in a growl.

"Naruto you have to learn to stop charging in without a plan its suicide" he said in fatherly tone he then went closer to him" and besides don't you want to impress Sakura you have to act cool and mature you can do that by following my orders show her that you're not a little kid it's okay to show off too follow my advice and before you realize Sakura will be yours for the taking" Seiryu whisper while Naruto blush.

Sakura frown" just what are you two mumbling about?"

"Oh it's nothing Sakura I was just scolding Naruto that's all come on let's meet up with Hinata"

Sakura for some reason didn't believe him but she still follow them.

A while later the team were in the shrine kneeling until the curtains went up revealing Shion wearing a lavender priestess robe she also had a pin with a small bell hanging on her chest and a golden crown on her head, Taruho who was kneeling rise slightly to the group.

"You are now in the presence of the demon's country high priestess Shion-sama"

"I am the captain of Konoha's team seven Suijin Seiryu"

"I am Hyuga Hinata pleased to meet you Shion-sama"

"I am Haruno Sakura"

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto what's shaking?" he gave her a soldier salute while Sakura frown at him and elbow him on his stomach.

Seiryu smile in his mind (as always Sakura is using reverse psychology to show her affections for Naruto)

"We will be escorting you to the sealed shrine, Shion-sama" Seiryu said.

"That hurt" Naruto whine.

"You have to be polite" Sakura scolded.

"Then don't hit me"

"Keep quiet"

"There were some fatalities in the assault last night, Susuki was one of them Shion-sama predicted" Taruho said.

"Of course but as you can see I am uninjured I'm sure that was their true desire" Shion said.

Naruto growl at her comment he remember all of the people that died trying to protect her while Seiryu was quiet but he was just like Naruto only difference he wasn't growling, Hinata was thinking the same thing while Sakura was in the same boat but she didn't show it.

Naruto got up angry at her words" now you just wait for a second" he then went to her and grab her by her collar angry her bell felt causing it to ring" all those people died for you what kind of attitude is that?"

Shion got the same vision again remembering how he dies as well as Seiryu, by now the rest of the team were holding the blond for his rudeness.

"That's enough Naruto" Seiryu scolded.

"Cut it out" Sakura said.

"Naruto-kun please calm down"

Suddenly Shion got up and went to Naruto looking at him.

"What is it is there's something on my face?" he said in a growl.

She then gazed at Seiryu who was puzzle by her behavior.

"Is there something wrong Shion-sama?" Seiryu said.

"You're going to die" she looked at Naruto then look back at Seiryu" you're both going to die"

Taruho gasp while the team was silent.

"Huh what did you say I didn't quite catch that say it in a nice loud voice" Naruto said annoyed.

"You two….." Shion said a little loud" you two are going to die soon you two will be pierce in the chest and die"

Sakura was puzzle Hinata got worry and Seiryu pretended to be horrified.

"Oh my Kami did you hear that Naruto were going to die pierce in the chest that seems painful no thanks but I preferred my death a quick one"

"Seiryu don't joke about that" Hinata scolded her friend.

"I'm just kidding I apologize Shion-sama but will all due respect we are ninjas and were always laying our lives on the line we could die today tomorrow or the day after tomorrow it's simple as that"

Shion stood quiet and left the shrine while the group was puzzle at her action.

Later the team were in one of the rooms of the palace Naruto was still grumpy at the priestess behavior.

"Why the hell we have to protect her?" Naruto said.

"Because it's our mission" Seiryu said.

"Please forgive her Shion-sama occasionally foretells people deaths like that" Taruho said.

"Foretells?" Naruto said.

"But don't worry about it"

"Ah so she gets it wrong all the time?" Naruto said.

"No, so far all one hundred of her predictions have come true"

The group were shock even Seiryu but Naruto was calm lying back like it's not going to happen.

"Yeah I bet you can't count on fortune telling and stuff like that" he said while gasping in shock" what all one hundred you mean they all come true?"

"That's right" Taruho said.

"You just told me not to worry about it" said a freak out Naruto.

"I meant that worrying about it is a waste of time" Taruho said.

Naruto was more scare than before while Sakura giggle and went next to him.

"Isn't that great Naruto you should give dying a shot it might cure your stupidity"

Seiryu didn't like her comment" that's great Sakura that way you can search for Sasuke on your own at least he won't have to keep that promise to you"

Naruto was shock at his comment but for Sakura it was a low blow she glared at him with intent to kill him, Seiryu was glaring at her too Taruho gulp and Hinata could sense the tension in the atmosphere.

"Well I don't believe in fortune telling at all not one bit I'm going to become Hokage I refuse to die before then" Naruto said.

Seiryu stop his glaring contest with Sakura" I agree with Naruto I decide my own destiny not some stupid vision"

Mountain region (borders of the demon country)

Mouryou's ghost army continued to march forward to the shrine where his body is sealed on the entire cliff border of the cliff was cover by explosive kunais they all detonate casing the borders to cave in on the army. The Konoha ninjas were still trying to ambush the army to stop them from getting to their destination among them were Gai TenTen team Asuma team Kurenai Anko and Iruka. They all gasp seeing the army wasn't stop at all they were still marching like nothing happen, until reaching then end of the mountain path when there was one ninja standing in their way Anko smirk recognizing who he was Meji Genjuro was blocking the path of the army.

He made a couple of hand seals.

"ICE STYLE GLACIER DOME JUTSU"

Suddenly in front of Genjuro was form a huge wall of solid ice preventing the army from moving on for the moment that is, he sighed he knew the ice won't hold them for long they weren't called the unstoppable for nothing.

He gaze at the Konoha ninjas" we have to come up with another strategy and we need to hurry the ice won't hold them long enough"

The ninjas nodded while Genjuro was thinking about his two students.

(Seiryu Hinata were counting on you)

Back at the palace

Taruho was in front of a small group of soldiers giving them instructions about the current situation while Shion was looking from the top floor.

"Several times now Konoha ninjas have ambush the ghost army in an effort to eliminate them all at once, however all attacks so far have done no effect and they continued to march towards the sealed shrine it seems that the only way to stop them is the demon's country priestess Shion's sealing technique. Were to escort Shion-sama to the sealed shrine, those who are willing to sacrifice their lives for her should come with us does everyone understand?"

"I'm going"

"Me too"

"Same here"

"Me too"

Shion left she didn't wanted to hear anymore of this non sense she left.

Seiryu enter the room where team seven were staying he wasn't happy.

"This is ridiculous how much time are we going to waste here? Taruho insists on taking their armed forces so we have to wait until they finish preparations"

"Even though we need to hurry?" Sakura said.

Suddenly the door to the next room open and Naruto came with a large piece of steel strap on his chest.

"No matter how sharp the spear is it's not gonna be able to make it through this"

Sakura sighed while Seiryu smile.

"Naruto that's a clever move but you don't have to over react so what if Shion-sama had a vision of the two of us getting pierce in the chest big deal let's just focus on the mission" Seiryu said.

"What aren't you scared about her vision?" Naruto said.

"No it's just a prediction and like I said before I control my destiny not some vision"

Hinata was quiet Sakura gaze at her and she could tell she was worried no doubt it was because of Shion's vision.

"I know what you're trying to say Seiryu but I want to wear this I mean you guys must be super worry that I'm going to die after hearing that so I thought of wearing this to help out to put everyone at ease"

"Naruto this is no time to worry about us dying when the fate of the world is at stake here" Seiryu said.

"I know that too but I want to change the prediction and save the world while wearing this"

"You can't change a prediction"

Everyone saw Shion entering the room" I had a new vision you're going to beheaded.

"Beheaded?" Naruto said freaking out he went back inside and came out wearing a helmet and fake armor covering his body.

"Yeah keep it until you die" Shion said while pushing him with her finger causing him to fall.

"Ninjas were leaving now" she said while leaving the room.

Hinata and Sakura left the room while Seiryu help Naruto getting up.

"Come on Naruto let's go"

He nodded while taking off the armor he left the room and before Seiryu followed him he stood watching the piece of metal that Naruto was wearing to cover his chest he was in deep thought.

Shion lead the ninjas behind the palace where there was a rocky wall.

"Hey this is a dead end" Naruto whine.

"This is the waterfall where I'm suppose to purify myself as a priestess there's a small path behind it" Shion said while walking towards the secret exit.

"Are you sure about leaving Taruho behind like this?" Hinata said.

"I am the priestess of this village I can leave my attendants if I feel like it"

After an hour they were now traveling through the forest heading to the swamp country where the shrine where Mouryou's body was sealed. Naruto, Seiryu and Hinata were jumping from the tree branches Hinata had her byakugan on watching for any sign of the enemy. Sakura was carrying Shion on her back since she was the one assign to take care of her while the priestess was having a hard time riding on the kunoichi.

"You're uncomfortable to ride on you should work on making your body more womanly"

"YOU BITCH" shouted an angry Sakura she then saw Seiryu chuckling" YOU FIND THAT FUNNY SEIRYU"

"I find it hilarious"

WHAM

Seiryu hit the ground hard while having a huge lump on the same spot where she hit him the first time back at Konoha, the team stop on their tracks while Hinata sighed at her friend.

(Seiryu you should learn to keep your mouth shut)

Naruto saw an arrow heading his way and dodge it" hey who goes there?"

They saw Taruho with a bow and a quiver of arrows strap on his back.

"Taruho why are you here?" Hinata said while Seiryu was getting up from Sakura's attack.

"What's the meaning of this?" saidan upset Shion.

"It is my job to keep an eye on you at all times Shion-sama"

"You'll just get in the way return to the village"

"I will not"

"Go back"

"I will not"

"If I tell you to go back you have to go back"

After ten minutes of hearing their argument they team decided to let Taruho to come with them while Shion was upset that he disobey her orders in going back to the village. They continued running until reaching a mountain path with Taruho following them a little far behind. An hour later they were now in a forest Hinata was on top of cliff checking the horizon with her byakuga.

(No sign of the enemy) she thought while going back to the team" it's all right they are no enemies in the distance"

"Good then we should camp here for the night" Seiryu said.

"But aren't we in a hurry? We could probably keep running for several days if we were on our own, but…" Naruto trailed off.

"Those two have reached their limit" Sakura said while gazing at Shion and Taruho.

"I'm fine" Shion said.

"Shion-sama using the sealing technique is a test of strength please take it easy and rest tonight"

"I'm hungry give me some food" Shion said in a pout.

"Man she's getting bossier by the minute" Naruto said.

"No kidding" Seiryu said.

The team decided to give her some of their food but the priestess wasn't happy.

"This soup is cold and I can't eat this or that" she said while throwing the bowl of soup and a couple of rice balls.

Naruto was shock" I really like that"

Seiryu and Hinata sweat dropped at her actions.

"Me too" Sakura added.

"My greatest apologies Shion-sama" Taruho said while bowing.

"A fire will reveal our position to the enemy" Shion in a scold.

"I'm going to bed"

When Shion was sleeping on her sleeping bag her bell rang and she got another vision of herself dying she open her eyes and saw that she was being guard by Seiryu, Hinata and Sakura.

In another part of the forest Naruto walk towards Taruho holding a couple of rice balls he offered one to the young man with glasses.

"Hey were gonna be running nonstop again tomorrow your body will give out on you if you don't eat"

"Many thanks" Taruho said.

"So…..about those predictions….." Naruto paused.

"Shion-sam is only able to foretells the deaths of those who served her and are nearby"

"Can you avoid death if you know how you're gonna die?"

"No no matter how hard you struggle when fate decides it is your time to die, there is no avoiding it. However all of the objects of her predictions were people willing to give their lives to protect Shion-sama I'm sure that Shion-sama would have died if any one of them betray their fate and try to survive"

Naruto was surprised but he continued to listen to Taruho.

"As of late people of the village began to fear that they will appear in one of Shion-sama's visions there are even people who will try to outright to avoid her, whether her visions will continue to come true or not probably depends on those who appear in them"

"I see" the blond jinchuriki said

For a moment he thought back to his painful and lonely childhood and he thought that it could have been the same thing that Shion went through because of her visions the people feared that they will appear in one of them and probably die they avoided her at all cost so she was lonely like him like Seiryu.

"She must be lonely that must be why she's so selfish"

"It's as you say"

"So you're okay with that Taruho?"

"What is it's foretold that you'll die? Shion-sama's mother used to take care of the people in my clan, I'm sure that everyone would gladly give their lives to protect Shion-sama our fate cannot be changed so long as our feelings remain the same"

Naruto got up from the rock" let's go Taruho" he then saw Shion behind him.

(She's just a brat because of her childhood I should try to be nice to her)he thought while smiling at her" hey good morning"

Shion only turn her head away ignoring him and he fell down she headed towards Taruho.

"Taruho?"

"Yes?"

"You've done enough return to the village"

"I can't leave your side Shion-sama"

'You'll just get in our way"

Naruto growl (this brat is just a stupid priestess after all)

"Quit been so demanding don't you understand how Taruho feels about wanting to protect you" Naruto said.

Taruho look at Shion and saw concern in her eyes there was one guess he could come up with.

"You've had another vision haven't you? It will not deter me please tell me the truth?"

"When my pulse starts to beat quickly and I hear the sound of a bell, I see visions from the future last night I heard the bell and saw your future if you continued to travel with me Taruho you will die"

Taruho didn't look scare or surprise more like he knew that was going to be his fate but Naruto look worry and after hearing that a hundred of her predictions have come true Taruho will make a hundred and one and his and Seiryu's will be a hundred and two.

(I can't die not yet the same with Seiryu)

To be continued

Cliffhanger sorry about that please read and review and thank you everyone for reviewing it means a lot.

Next chapter the ambush the fight with the gang of four


	28. The ambush

Chapter 28 The ambush the fight with the gang of four

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Forest region (border of the demon country)

The team were ready to leave and continued their journey to the shrine in swamp country Shion was still insisting that Taruho should go back to the village because of her vision but that wasn't going to stop Taruho it seems he was ready to accept his dead just like the rest of her followers. Seiryu prepare his gear and commanded his team to leave Sakura carried Shion on her back even if she was still feeling pissed for what she told her about trying to make her body look more womanly, even if deep inside the pink hair kunoichi knew the priestess was right her body wasn't the best in the world compare to others kunoichis in this case Hinata. Naruto was still in deep thought about what Taruho told him last night about Shion she was alone after all and maybe he should give her a second chance to get reacquainted with her.

Hinata gaze at Seiryu and she couldn't stop thinking about Shion's vision was it true was he really going to die along with Naruto, the thought of losing Seiryu her best friend was too much for her to bare. She needed to talk to him and let him how worry she is for him knowing that there was a big possibility that the priestess vision was going to come true, she went to him and took his hand squeezing it a little to get his attention. Seiryu look back at her he saw her pale eyes and could see the concern reflected in them he had a pretty good idea what was bothering her.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah sure but let's hurry we have to get to swamp country okay?"

She nodded in response.

"Everyone wait a couple of minutes we'll be back" he said to the team while leaving with the Hyuga heiress.

Sakura smirk while Naruto was confuse and Shion was bee inpatient wanting to get to swamp country already.

Seiryu and Hinata were a few feet away from the rest of the team he look at the Hyuga heiress and she was worry he was going to say something but he stop when Hinata embrace him burying her head in his chest.

"What's wrong?" he said worry.

"Please be careful" she said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Seiryu you have to promise me you will be careful no matter what" her voice was breaking a little.

The black hair teen sighed" is it about Shion-sama's vision?"

She nodded her head was still bury in his chest she hold him like he will disappear if she ever let him go, slowly Seiryu made her break the wonderful embrace and made her look at him white pearls meeting emerald orbs.

"Hinata no matter what happens I won't die"

"But…..?" she was silence by Seiryu putting his index finger on her lips.

"Just because Shino-sama had a vision of me dying I'm not going to give in to it and get myself kill trust me I won't die" he remove his finger from her soft lips.

"I will feel better if you never leave my side stay with me until Shion-sama finally sealed Mouryou" she couldn't help it the way she said to never leave her side she felt herself blush at the statement.

"I don't know if I can promised you that Hinata this mission is not easy we may have to separate depending on the situation"

"Promised me" she said in a demanding tone while tightening her hold on him.

Seiryu sighed" I'm sorry but I can't promise you that I don't know how things will turn to I……" he didn't finish he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Hinata began to sob" if something happens to you……..I….will never forgive myself I don't think I can leave without you you're someone very precious to me" she sob again as she felt his fingers tracing her eyes drying her fresh tears.

Seiryu felt his heart skip a beat at her comment the way she said it made his heart beat faster he smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead making her blush, for a moment they stood looking at each other admiring their eyes. Seiryu felt his heart beating faster the same with Hinata slowly their faces began to move until getting closer and closer, and just when their lips were so close they could hear their breathing.

"LET'S GO ALREADY WE CAN'T WASTE ANYMORE TIME" came an angry voice that belongs to Shion.

Both growl in anger Seiryu curse in his mind while Hinata was thinking of killing the priestess for ruining the possibility of their first kiss.

"Come on Hinata let's not keep her majesty waiting"

Hinata giggle at his comment and they return to the others and continued their journey to the shrine. Minutes later the team were traveling in a rocky region next to a river surrounded by many waterfalls, Shion started panicking she didn't like the place where they were traveling it was too dangerous so she began to protest like a spoiled brat.

"This is too dangerous stop it I'm going to fall put me down PUT ME DOWN NOW"

After jumping another rock Sakura sweat dropped while Shion got off from her back upset.

"Jumping around such dangerous looking places like this are you really trying to protect me?"

"Look Shion-sama I understand you don't like riding on Sakura because of her manly body but you have to get used to it until we arrive at the shrine" Seiryu said.

Hinata have to stop a rampaging Sakura from trying to kill Seiryu for saying such a comment while Naruto was trying to hold his laughter he knew very well if he laughs out loud her pink hair teammate will give him some painful punishment.

"I am talking about the place you chose to travel there other roads you know"

By now Sakura manage to calm down but she was giving Seiryu a killer glare for saying that comment Hinata look back at him.

"Maybe we should change our route?"

"But Hinata you said it yourself this route takes us to a lot of water, even for the swamp country and since the main part of the enemies combos are fire techniques" Seiryu said.

"I see this way no matter what kind of fire techniques they attack with we can take advantage of our position in the water and counter them" Naruto said.

"And it's better this way because Seiryu and Hinata are specialist in water techniques" Sakura added.

"Exactly we have a big advantage against them here" Seiryu said" Shion-sama we'll be very closed to the sealed shrine once we get through this area please be patient with us for a bit longer, with this mission were stuck waiting for the enemy to attack us first we have to focus completely on our defense and avoid any rash decisions I hope you understand Naruto"

"Yeah I know" the blond said he then was confuse" but how would we even get a rash in the first place?"

The three sweat dropped at his comment while Seiryu was laughing in his mind.

(Dear Kami I get it now rash decisions and rash from your skin Naruto can be quite the joker without him realizing it)

Shion frown from his comment" is your friend stupid?"

"Very" Sakura said flatly.

"He's not stupid Shion-sama he's an exception you see Naruto is a stupid genius he may be dumb but he's really smart"

"Hmm stupid smart I don't get it" Shion said.

"You don't have to we'll let's keep going Hinata keep your byakugan on"

"Already on it" Hinata said with her byakugan on.

Before they continued traveling they saw in the distance a water dragon heading their way fast.

(A water dragon jutsu it can't be) Hinata thought.

"They're coming after us with water not fire you were completely wrong" Shion said while been carry by Sakura and she look annoyed by her comment.

"That doesn't matter we've got to hurry" Sakura said.

"Get to higher ground" Seiryu said.

The team continued jumping through the rocks dodging the water dragon on the way while Setsuna and Gitait appear.

"I'd figure you try to climb up the cliff" Setsuna said while raising her hands.

The team managed to get to the top cliff.

"We don't know where they'll attack from" Sakura said.

"Protect Shion-sama" Seiryu said.

The surrounded Shion in a protect formation.

"I swear, how was being surrounded by water supposed to give us an edge exactly?" Shion said disappointed" I thought Seiryu was the most competent person here, I fear for the world"

(The one controlling the dragon must be close by) Seiryu thought" Hinata find the one controlling the dragon"

"Right" she said while looking with her byakugan "I found them there are two of them at the top of that cliff that's strange I'm sure she was a fire natured chakra when she attack us in the demon country"

(What it's not normal for jounin to have multiple elements) Seiryu thought.

(I didn't sense any water natured chakra in her chakra points at all the only thing I could think of is they are not normal ninjas) Hinata thought as she deactivated her byakugan.

(I think these guys are not normal maybe they aren't human at all) Seiryu thought.

"That's her on the cliff right?" Naruto said as he ran after the ninja.

"Stop Naruto don't leave this spot" Seiryu said.

Naruto growl" why? She's the one controlling that dragon right I'm going" he then left.

"Wait Naruto" Seiryu said.

"We can't let Naruto-kun go on his own so I'm going too" Hinata said following the blond.

"Hinata not you too, those two" whine Seiryu.

"All we can do is hope they pull through for us" Sakura said.

"Those two don't make a good combination a smart ninja and an idiot" Shion said.

On the other side of the cliff Kuzuna and Shizuku were watching Naruto and Hinata.

"Two of them started to move" Shizuku said.

"Well that make things easier for us" Kuzuna said.

Naruto and Hinata were running seeing the two ninja waiting for them.

"They're coming" Gitai said.

"Looks like it you get the girl I'll get the orange one who can uses shadow clones got it?" Setsuna said.

"We'll both send them to the afterlife" Gitai said.

(There she is) Naruto thought charging at Setsuna.

Back with Seiryu and Sakura they saw the water dragon heading their way.

"its coming" Seiryu said.

The water dragon charge at them until it vanished.

"The technique disappeared" Seiryu said.

"That must mean that Naruto and Hinata….." Sakura said.

Back with Naruto and Hinata Naruto manage to attack Setsuna but she dodge the attack, Hinata was about to help him until a piece of the ground started moving up like an elevator blocking her path towards the blond.

"What's this?"

Gitai was on top of the boulder.

"I'm your opponent"

"I wanna see how tough you really are"

Back with Seiryu and Sakura

"Shion-sama?" Seiryu said getting her attention.

"What?"

"Forgive me" he hit her on the back of her head causing her to fall unconscious he caught her" you're going to take a nice long nap, while Naruto and Hinata are covering us we have to escape this valley retreating from battle make this an even more dangerous mission I'm counting on you Sakura"

"Right"

Back with Naruto and Hinata

Naruto stood facing Setsuna she raise her leg gracefully like a ballerina he saw some water escaping from her sandal.

"WATER STYLE WATER GOD SLICER JUTSU"

She launch her kick releasing a water wave from the ground Naruto jump out of the way and went into the forest ahead while Setsuna was chasing him.

"Trying to use the trees and rocks as cover? I love it when you people get careless"

She released another water wave but Naruto dodge it he then jump to the tress jumping from one tree to another.

"Now you think you're thinking you can escape by jumping through the tree tops? That's even better "

She continued to chase him riding on water Naruto jump but he was been caught by the water ninja.

"Damn it" he then made a hand seal.

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Twenty clones appeared they charge but the Setsuna was already prepared as she released another attack.

"WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON WHIP JUTSU"

She released a sphere of water launching many water whips hitting every clone.

Outside of the forest Hinata launch a palm hitting Gitai's chest but it didn't have an effect she used a couple of palms but Gitai was still standing.

(What's going on my gentle fist isn't affecting him?)

"Is that it you're not even a challenge" taunt Gitai as his whole body turn to stone" you will have to hit me harder than that"

(Stone?)

"My turn" Gitai said as he launch a fist but Hinata dodge it.

Suddenly his stone arm grew and started chasing her, his other arm started growing she jump out of the way she kept on dodging all of the attacks until landing a few feet away from him.

(How is he doing that there is no earth elemental jutsu like that I was right he's not human I think he's a demon)

"Stand still so I can kill you and get it over with" Gitai said as he launched another attack with his arms.

Hinata dodge the attacks and landed far from the stone demon.

"You coward are you trying to run away from me?"

Hinata took off her white cape facing the stone demon this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

(If my gentle fist is useless against his stone skin then I have no choice but to rely on my ninjutsu, they say water is stronger on stone time to test that theory) she unsheathed Undine.

Gitai released his long stone arms again and Hinata dodge and charge at him with Undine she released a large water wave from the sword hitting the stone demon. Gitai felt himself weaken by the attack he launch another attack but Hinata dodge it and used another water wave hitting him again.

"Water I see that's no ordinary sword clever girl to use water on my stone skin but still it won't be enough to stop me" he then made both of his stone arms turn into stone spikes.

He charge at her with his spikes and she move out of the way using Undine's power the water hit him again, and she charge at him she raised her sword and stab his chest passing through his stone skin.

"So what if you stab me I'm still alive" Gitai said with a grin" you will have to do better than that"

"I will I figure how to stop you your stone skin is the perfect defense from outside attacks so the only way to stop you is to attack you from the inside"

"Really and how are you going to do that?" he said in amusement.

Hinata used Undine's power letting the water from her sword enter the Gitai's body his eyes widened in horror.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Destroying you, you are a demon a threat to humankind I won't let you leave here alive I will finish you off with this jutsu"

Gitai started laughing" you can't do your jutsu while you have one hand holding your sword on me" he gasp when Hinata started making a hand seal with only her right hand.

"My sensei taught me to make hand seals with one hand in case I ever lose an arm in battle farewell"

"WATER STYLE WATER EXPLOSION JUTSU"

BOOM

Gitai blew up with a huge splash of water Hinata sheathed Undine back it was over or was it, she gasp seeing the Gitai with half of his body he was groaning in pain.

(He's still alive after that)

"Impressive you almost kill me with that I have no choice" Gitai release one of the black from his arm and rip its head off he drank a blue liquid from the worm his whole body started glowing purple.

"YES IT OVER FLOWS"

Suddenly his whole body transform Hinata gasp Gitai now had three head and six arms he look like a spider.

(He has transformed again) she then unsheathed Undine again.

In the forest Seiryu and Sakura were still running but they were been follow by Kuzuna and Shizuku, Shizuku threw a couple of shurikens but Seiryu unsheathed Celsius blocking.

"Sakura go"

"Right" she went ahead carrying the sleeping Shion.

Back with Hinata Gitait threw his arms in the ground causing a couple of earth waves after her she dodge them Gitai continued with his attack while Hinata was running trying to find an opening.

(He has become stronger all of the sudden but his skin is no longer made of stone so I have an advantage after all)

Gitai released another attack but Hinata jump out of the way she started spinning Undine rapidly releasing a whir pool the attack hit the demon, Hinata took the advantage and charge at him sheathing Undine back she got into her gentle fist stance.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS"

Gitait receive a barrage of palms when she was done the spider demon fell to the ground but she wasn't done she stab his head with Undine and made the same hand seal with one hand.

"WATER STYLE WATER EXPLOSION"

BOOM

Gitai exploded in a large splash of water Hinata stood on guard just in case he was still alive once she saw that there was no sign of the spider demon she sighed in relief it was really over now, she felt on one knee while panting she was feeling the exhaustion from using a lot of chakra she needed some rest but she was still worry about Naruto and the others.

Kuzuna growl (that fool Gitai useless I thought he'd do better than that) he continued to chase Seiryu and Sakura with Shizuku.

Shizuku continued to throw more shurikens and Seiryu were still using Celsius to block them but he gasp that the shurikens were still coming at him he gaze at Shizuku.

(This guy he can control wind chakra freely and in all directions what a pain) he was also keeping an eye on Kuzuna who was only running.

(What's going on he's not attacking nor he's teaming up with his partner oh no) he quickly took a kunai from his pouch and threw it at Kuzuna.

The kunai hit his head decapitating him Seiryu gasp seeing that it wasn't his head.

"You finally figured out you're guys aren't the only ones who can use clones"

(Shit it was a clone, no Sakura) he thought about the pink hair ninja (I hope she's okay)

A few miles away Sakura was still traveling carrying the sleeping Shion on her back.

(No one's following us nothing but the best from Seiryu, at this rate we'll safely….)

Her thinking was stop as Kuzuna appeared behind her.

"SECRET ANESTHESIA TECHNIQUE"

He released a black snake biting her on her neck, she stop on a tree branch she gently placed the sleeping Shion on the corner of the branch.

(I need to administer a cure before the poison spreads) she reach for some medicine in her pouch but suddenly she stood still.

(I…I can't move)

Back with Naruto Setsuna was still using her dragon water whip jutsu to attack the remaining Naruto clones and they were hiding from her using the trees as hiding spots.

"WATER STYLE POWERFUL BLASTING RAIN TRENCH"

She released a long water snake while Naruto prepare rasengan.

"RASENGAN"

The rasengan got passed the water snake destroying it.

"Not bad"

As soon as he was about to land the rasengan she used a water wave both they both vanish.

(What they were both clones?)

The real Naruto appeared behind her with rasengan in hand.

"RASENGAN"

The chakra sphere hit her ripping the left side of her chest which was filled with water.

"Just kidding" Setsuna said pretending that she was going to die she turn herself into water.

"NINJA ART WATER REPLACEMENT TECHNIQUE"

Naruto threw his shurikens but they weren't doing anything to the splash of water.

"I can freely turn my body into liquid you won't beat me like that" Setsuna said.

"Same goes for you; you just keep on running away" Naruto said upset.

"I guess I can tell you now" Setsuna said as her head emerge" my job was to separate you from your team captain"

Naruto gasp" damn it" he left.

"You're too late" Setsuna said.

"You won't get off easy the next time we meet" Naruto said.

"There won't be a next time the world is about to end remember" she then vanish.

Back with Sakura she drop her medicine she was paralyzed unable to move she fell from the tree branch , Shion slowly open her eyes and Kuzuna was next to her ready to deliver the killing blow. He made the black snakes appear and they open his white robe revealing a couple of medic ninja tools.

"Dark medical ninja arts"

Seiryu arrived and caught Sakura he gently placed her on the ground he started climbing the tree on his feet while unsheathing Celsius.

(I have to make it in time)

"Time to start the operation" Kuzuna said.

Naruto and Hinata were running quickly to catch on with Seiryu and Sakura they were hoping that they will be okay, Hinata was more worry with Shion's vision about Seiryu dying she increased her speed and Naruto try to keep up with her. They finally saw Seiryu and Sakura their expressions were quiet Hinata could tell something was wrong very wrong.

"Seiryu you're all right" Hinata said relief.

"Glad you guys are okay I was worried" Naruto said.

"What's wrong?" Hinata said seeing the long faces of her teammates.

"Oh yeah where's Shion?" Naruto said.

That's when they saw her in front of them Shio's body Hinata gasp Naruto was shock.

"No way this isn't possible"

"I tried everything I could, but it was no use" Sakura said.

Naruto got angry and grab Seiryu by his collar" Seiryu what the hell were you doing? Weren't you supposed to protect her? You're the one that said don't leave Shion, right? how could this happen if you were with her? Say something"

"Stop it"

The team turned around and saw Shion.

"Shion-sama" Hinata said not sounding surprise.

"What the hell?" Naruto said" why are they two Shions?"

"The one who died was Taruho" Shion said.

"Taruho I don't get it" Naruto said.

"When we parted ways Taruho said he was taking a different route to the sealed shrine, just in case to think this what he meant" Seiryu said.

"When I was traveling with Shion-sama I saw him using a jutsu he transform into an exact copy of Shion-sama he said it was called shadow mirror shape shift a technique passed down in the demon country" Sakura said" I couldn't stop Taruho-san from sacrificing himself in Shion-sama's place"

"Why didn't you force him to go back to the village?" Naruto said.

"For the success of the mission I'm sorry Naruto but sometimes sacrifices have to be made when the fate of the world is at stake, the mission has to take priority" Seiryu said in a soft tone.

Naruto stood quiet he went next to Taruho's fallen body he knelt on one knee" Taruho-niichan I will make sure you get a proper funeral"

"Taruho was a fool" scolded Shion while Naruto glare at her" there's no need to mourn for a fool who chose to die"

Naruto growl" and just who do you think he'd died for..."

"Shut up" Shion said" shut up shut up" she then left.

"Wait" Naruto said following her.

"What are we going to do now?" Hinata said.

"I think we should let Naruto handle this maybe his gift will help Shion-sama" Seiryu said.

Sakura smiled" yeah maybe his words of wisdom will make her change too"

"What's this Sakura you're now giving Naruto compliments that's not like you usually you will call him stupid or idiot but words of wisdom maybe you're sick or something" Seiryu said with a big grin.

Sakura force a blush while Hinata giggle.

"Whatever" she said while turning the other way still having the blush on her cheeks.

Naruto was still following Shion.

"Wait I said wait Taruho-niichan sacrifice his life for you he threw it away he did it for you, and you won't cry for him? Are you really that coldhearted?"

Shion finally reach a dead end next to a tree Naruto caught up with her.

"Don't you feel anything?"

"Who doesn't feel grief when someone close to them dies?" Shion said as tears fell from her face" I'm not allowed to cry if I did I'd be an insult to all of those who have died for me"

"Why?" Naruto said confused.

"Foresight is used to protect the priestess the moment she sense her death is near, her soul separates from her body and shows an image of her death to her past self and at a moment of her death, she sees those are with her at the time. They ask the priestess about premonitions of death, and believe that they have to sacrifice themselves to save her this is how the priestess foresight works by sacrificing others to live on"

"I don't really get it, but the visions are a warning that the priestess is going to die?"

"I might as well die you don't know how many times I have thought of that but that is also not allowed, if I die then there will be no one left who can seal away Mouryou and the world will be destroyed. No matter how painful it is, I must keep on living by sacrificing others"

"That's crazy why do the people of the demon country have to be sacrificed?" Naruto said.

"That's how it is that's who we are, no matter how unfair it seems we must accept it this is the fate bestowed upon the high priestess and my village"

"That's okay with you?...do you really….believe that?"

Mountain region (demon country territory)

The three ninjas were kneeling in front of Yomi who was sitting in his small throne.

"We've lost Gitai but we completed our mission to eliminate the priestess of the demon country" Kuzuna said.

"You fools" Yomi said in a growl" Mouryou's spirit can tell the priestess you killed was a fake, the women with the power to sealed me is still alive go and make sure you get the real one this time"

"Yes sir" Kuzuna said.

Forest region (swamp country territory)

The team were done making a grave for Taruho who like others followers to Shion die protecting her, everyone pay their respects to their ally. The only person who was uneasy was Hinata who was trying to hide it she was worry after seeing that Taruho got killed and Shion said she had a visions of him dying it was enough to convince her that Seiryu and Naruto were going to die, Seiryu could tell she was worry but he knew no matter what he tells her nothing was going to make her feel better. The group gave one final prayer to Taruho before heading their way.

(Taruho-niichan I promised we'll protect Shion rest in peace) Naruto thought.

"Naruto you and me are going to take Shion to the sealed shrine Sakura and Hinata will stay here and ambush the enemy they will come back eventually once they find out that they killed the wrong person" Seiryu said.

"What does it have to be you and Naruto-kun instead let Sakura-san and myself take Shion-sama"

"I am the captain of this team Hinata I have already given my orders" Seiryu said in a serious tone.

"Looks like you're forgetting that you and Naruto-kun has a death sentence" Hinata said.

"And I told you that I control my fate we won't die please Hinata believe in us"

Hinata knew she couldn't argue with him he was the captain of the team she nodded" all right Seiryu but once Sakura-san and I are done with the enemy will come for you guys"

"Don't worry we'll be fine" Seiryu said.

"Right well help Shion sealed Mouryou" Naruto said.

"Naruto be careful" Sakura said trying not to sound worry.

Seiryu grin" hey Sakura maybe you should give Naruto a kiss for good luck?"

Naruto blush while Hinata giggle and Sakura turn red while glaring at the black hair teen.

"Shut up Seiryu I swear make another comment like that and I will punch you so hard you will have a hundred concussions" Sakura said while blushing hard.

"Yeah yeah let's go Naruto"

"Right"

Naruto carry Shion on his back and they were gone while Hinata and Sakura were gazing at them.

"I hope this isn't the last time we will see them" Hinata said.

"They'll be fine" Sakura said colly.

"Sakura-san you sound like you won't missed Naruto-kun"

"I…..I….." she said nervously while trying not to blush.

"Come on you can tell me I promised I won't tell Seiryu you have my word"

Sakura sighed" yes I will missed him…..a lot but I believe he won't die he still has a dream to fulfill and…I want to be there when he achieves his dream"

"Good then let's ambush these guys already so we can help them at the shrine"

"Right and a not a word to Seiryu about this"

"I already gave you my word Sakura-san"

Hinata gaze into the distance" BYAKUGAN"

(I remember when I was fighting that demon he drank some kind of blue liquid and he suddenly he transformed and his chakra increased if they have the ability to replenish chakra from an outside source, then there's the possibility that they can use special chakra abilities for a short time but to do so should carry a great risk to the user)

Konoha Hokage's office (fire country territory)

"The ghost army just turned and retreated?" Shizune said.

"Perhaps there was a reason for the retreat?" Tsunade said.

"We may be saved from the impending destruction"

"No it's probably the opposite" Tsunade said" they are trying to finish everything with one huge attack"

Forest region (swamp country territory)

Hinata and Sakura were running and dodging and powerful lighting jutsu been used by Setsune Hinata told Sakura their plan they were going to wait for them to replenish their chakra and when that happens they will strike. Setsuna finish her lighting jutsu feeling her chakra drained already.

""It's no good I can't do this anymore my…..chakra is almost gone"

Shizuku was in the same boat they both return to normal while Kuzuna was next to them.

"Brother we need more chakra" Shizuku said.

"Replenish our chakra" Setsuna said.

"Hold on, I'll…."

He didn't finish as Hinata went into her gentle fist stance.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS"

Kuzuna was caught in Hinata's barrage he was send to the ground.

"Brother" Shizuku said.

"Why isn't the chakra taking effect?" ask a injure Kuzuna.

"I hit all your chakra points with my gentle fist and halted the flow of your chakra"

Kuzuna finally lay dead on the ground.

"Brother" Setsuna said.

"HELL YEAH"

Sakura punch the ground causing an earthquake Sakura then punch Setsuna sending her to the other side of the forest she then charge at Shizuku and charge her chakra into her fist, she hit him and send him far away.

"Were finally done" Sakura said.

"Let's go Sakura-san"

"Right let's help Naruto and Seiryu and make sure Shion-sama's vision about them doesn't come true"

She nodded and left towards the sealed shrine.

(Seiryu please hold on I won't let you die)

(Naruto you better not die because if you do I will beat the hell out of you)

To be continued

That's it the end is almost coming what will happen will Shion prediction comes true will Seiryu and Naruto die find out in the next chapter as always reviews are welcome farewell.

Next chapter: final showdown Mouryou awakens


	29. Final showdown Mouryou awakens

Chapter 29 Final showdown Mouryou awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**bold letters are Fenrir or Kyubi talking.**

Sealed shrine (swamp country territory)

After hours of traveling Naruto, Seiryu and Shion have finally arrived at the sealed shrine where Mouryou's body is sealed they saw the entrance to the shrine a couple of feet away in a mountain region. Seiryu sighed in relief finally they were going to put an end to Mouryou and save the world from his evil the sooner they sealed Mouryou the better, of course he was also thinking about Shion's vision he had a good feeling that its supposed to happen at the shrine. But just like he told Hinata he chose his own destiny not some vision he was going to defy his fate one way or the other. Naruto was also thinking the same thing he wasn't going to die because of a vision he still have to fulfill his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage and he also needed to fulfill his promise of a lifetime to Sakura in bringing Sasuke back to the village.

For Shion she was in pain she wanted to finish Mouryou for good but she knew in doing so she was going to lose her friends Naruto and Seiryu she have seen their fate and it can't be avoided no matter what they say. She wasn't going to cry like she told Naruto it was forbidden for the priestess to cry it was considered an insult, even if deep inside her she really wanted to cry her hear out. But she needed to do this to save the world from Mouryou's evil and prevent destruction to the world and that includes sacrificing the lives of Naruto and Seiryu they will die protecting her just like all of her followers did. She gaze at the entrance to the shrine it was time to finally end this and restore peace to the world.

"Well there it is we finally made it" Seiryu said.

"Yeah were here priestess-sama there's the entrance" Naruto said as Shion was still been carried on his back.

"Have any of you been here before?" Shion said.

"No this is my first time been here" Seiryu said.

"Me neither but I got a feeling that's it" Naruto said with a smile while Shion turn her head away" now hurry up and sealed Mouryou so you can forget all about that destiny junk"

"I agree let's save the world without getting the two of us kill" Seiryu said.

"Destiny cannot be changed" Shion said.

"Give me a break I'll proved you wrong" Naruto said while jumping and running to the shrine while Seiryu followed them.

He suddenly stop seeing the large pile of rocks on the ground he had a bad feeling about this and he didn't like it one bit.

(Something's not right here)

That's when the rocks began to break Seiryu unsheathed Celsius while Naruto look behind seeing the rocks began to move like they were alive.

"What's that?" Naruto said.

Suddenly from the rocks emerge stone soldiers they were surrounded by the army.

"This is….the ghost army but how I thought sensei and the forces of Konoha were trying to hold them off from getting here damn they were here all along" Seiryu said.

"You're right Seiryu that's the stone ghost army" Naruto said" the stone guy's army"

"Stone ghost" Shion corrected him" if these guys are on the move again that means he's nearby"

"Mouryou" Seiryu said.

Naruto saw one of the soldiers attack him and he jump out of the way.

"What do we do?" Shion said.

"Charge straight through them" Naruto said.

Suddenly he saw Seiryu using Celsius power he stab it on the ground and froze the whole field along with the stone army, Naruto was in awe along with Shion how fast a mountain region was frozen.

"Wow I guess Seiryu's sword is cool….get it cool?" Naruto said making a joke while Shion and Seiryu sweat dropped.

"Lame" Shion said flatly.

"It was funnier you're rash joke" Seiryu said.

"Huh what rash joke?" Naruto said puzzle.

"Never mind that Naruto this is your chance take Shion-sama to the shrine the ice won't hold them for too long I'll stay here and stall them"

"But Seiryu there's too many of them you can't hold them off for too long" Naruto said worry.

"Go now that's an order"

He nodded and ran to the entrance of the shrine he stopped before looking back at him" hey Seiryu don't get yourself kill okay?"

He smiled" you too let's leave this place alive"

"Right" he said while entering the shrine with Shion.

Seiryu sighed while gazing at the frozen army he could see that they were starting to break free from the ice and it wouldn't be long before they were completely free.

(I have to come up with something to stop them)

Naruto was running a long hallway carrying Shion until she groan in pain.

"Shion are you okay?" he said worry while putting her down to check up on her" what's wrong?"

A few tears form at the corner of her eyes" Naruto…..I want to sealed Mouryou and save the world but….I don't want you and Seiryu to die I got that vision again and it can't be avoided"

"Hey I already told you that I won't die and neither does Seiryu we'll sealed Mouryou and saved the world and we will still be here so come on Shion believe in me and in Seiryu"

(I really want to believe that but it will happen they will die and there's nothing to stop it) Shion thought as she saw Naruto gazing at her she blush seeing that his face was close to hers.

Naruto got on his back to carry her" let's go Shion it's time to save the world"

The priestess nodded and climb on his back Naruto resumed his running through the hall and Shion began to believe in the blonds words.

(Can someone defy his destiny even if it was foretold that he's going to die I want to believe but I…) she remember her vision well it was almost time for the premonition to come true.

Outside of the shrine the ghost army broke free from the ice and Seiryu charge at them with Celsius but he wasn't able to hurt them let alone slash one, one of the soldiers attack him with its but he block it until he was hit by a massive punch from another soldier. He coughed some blood while he was surrounded by the army he try to use Celsius power again but another soldier attacked him with tackle and send him to the ground. He try to get but he was injure getting hit a stone soldier was very painful, he didn't have strength left he was outnumbered a million to one, this is it looks like Shion's vision was going to come true after all he was going to die. He suddenly got a vision of his precious people Genjuro, Subaru, Takeshiro, Naruto, Sakura everyone in Konoha and of course Hinata. He got an image of the Hyuga heiress smiling at him he was really going to miss her so much and he hated himself for not telling her how he feels about her when he had the chance. He growl no he didn't wanted this to end not like this he wants to continue living and protect the village that he began to love Konoha.

(No I won't die I control my destiny I will live on Hinata I promised her I wasn't going to die I WON'T GIVE UP)

The everything turn black he felt like crying did he died did he failed and let everyone down, no he wasn't dead yet he could still feel his heart beating along with his pulse the only question he was asking himself is where was he. He was surrounded by darkness there was nothing but darkness he took a few steps and suddenly he started feeling a cold chill hitting his body. The more he walk the colder it was getting it he was now walking a cold hall it look like a freezer he continued walking ignoring the cold, until reaching a dead end of the chamber he saw that there was a large cage made of steel and cover in solid ice. He took a couple of steps until he was a few feet away from the large cage that's when he felt the huge cold coming from inside the cage it was definitely the source of the cold in the entire hall way. He also realized that there has to be a reason why there's a huge cage because there was something inside and judging by the size of the cage it was something pretty big.

He gasp in shock where he saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at him he was paralyze at the sight of the thing staring at him, he was right it was something the creature was white like the snow and from his body was coming white chakra that it was very cold the temperature was below zero. Seiryu didn't even flinch at the creature he wasn't going to be intimated after looking at him he has a pretty good who he was the cage the appearance and the pure cold there was no denying this was the demon that attack the hidden mist village eighteen years ago the biju the seven tails wolf Fenrir.

"I don't know how I got here but this is the first time I'm meeting you face to face Fenrir" he said in a cold tone holding his hatred for the demon wolf responsible for killing countless mist ninjas and the reason why the village hated him.

The wolf demon however stood quiet and didn't even make the slightest attempt to talk while Seiryu was getting annoyed.

"Hey did you hear what I say aren't you going to talk back?"

Again Fenrir didn't talk while Seiryu sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah I'm going to enjoy having a conversation with you, can't you even talk at all?"

Silence again and Seiryu was getting frustrated.

"Why are you giving me the silent treatment if you can talk then say something?"

Again no response and Seiryu finally snap.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WAS IT YOU THE ONE WHO SUMMON ME HERE BECAUSE I KNOW IT WASN'T ME SAY SOMETHING"

Once he saw that the wolf demon wasn't going to talk he growl and turn the other way.

"That's it if you're going to stay silent then I'm out of here farewell" he walk a few steps until he felt more cold, he looked at Fenrir who was moving in the cage.

"What are you angry that I'm leaving you alone again if you're not going to say a word then why the hell did you bring me here"

"**Do you want to die or do you want to live?"**

"Well what do you know you can talk after all" Seiryu said annoyed" why are you asking me if I want to die or live?"

"**Yes or no?"** Fenrir said in a calm tone.

"Of course I don't want to die I have my whole life ahead of me and I want to help and protect my friends and besides there is someone very precious to me I don't want leave her she will be too devastated if I die……..why are you asking me this?"

The wolf demon stood quiet until Seiryu saw some of its chakra started leaking out of the cage covering him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said getting upset.

Before everything turned black he heard Fenrir telling him three words.

"**I will fight"**

The ghost army were ready to kill Seiryu but suddenly Fenrir's chakra was leaking from his body taking the form of a wolf along with one tail, Seiryu open his yellow eyes and in a blink of an eye he vanish and took down half of the ghost army with one claw freezing them. He made a loud howl echoing through the whole mountain region while his chakra was freezing the whole area, he charged at them launching his claws taking every bit of the stone soldiers. Suddenly another tail appear his chakra leak out more and the whole army was frozen solid, he jump high in the air and he started charging a powerful attack from its mouth he fire a white ray hitting the ground causing a huge explosion taking the ghost army down. He landed on the ground looking at the destroy field he saw the pieces of the ghost scatter all around the place, once there were no more sings of them the white chakra started vanishing Seiryu's fangs disappear along with his claws and his yellow return to his original green color Fenrir's chakra was gone and back inside his seal.

Seiryu collapse on the ground he try to get up but he was too tire he doesn't remember what happened before Fenrir took over him, he slowly got up and gasp seeing the destroyed frozen field it looks like an ice bomb fell on the place. He got back to his feet but he fall from exhaustion he saw his sword Celsius a few feet away from him, he needed to go and help Naruto and Shion sealed Mouryou.

(Damn I'm so tire I have to help them I have no choice but to get a rest I think ten minutes will be enough Naruto Shion-sama please hold on I will be there shortly)

Inside the shrine Naruto and Shion were standing in a lava cavern it was really hot because of the lava from below the ground, Shion stood quiet feeling fear hitting her again she knew very well this place it was hunting her in her vision. Naruto felt she was holding tight something was bothering her maybe she was nervous of the fight that was awaiting them.

"What's wrong Shion?"

Shion knows well her vision" this place Naruto…..this is where you die"

Naruto felt surprise while trying to hide the little fear he had inside" oh really looks like a creepy place to die"

"Stop joking it's not funny" Shion scolded him.

"I'm not because I won't die Shion you'll see"

"You've grown"

The two gaze at the end of the lava cavern and saw Yomi sitting in his small throne his face look all wrinkle along with his body behind him was a small platform in the shape of a hexagon and inside the platform are four circular pillars.

"You resemble Miroku" he said with a smile.

"Miroku?" Naruto said puzzle while looking at Shion" you know that person?"

Shion got off his back" Miroku was my mother"

Naruto was surprised.

"Go forth and greet the young priestess" Yomi said as more soldiers from the ghost army were headed their way.

Pretty soon Naruto and Shion were been surrounded by them.

"My name is Yomi our ambitions were thwarted by your mother Miroku, do you remember what happened on that day. We try to create the thousand year kingdom using Mouryou's revival if only your mother wasn't a priestess"

Naruto and Shion were trying to get away from the stone soldiers they took another turn but they were more soldiers to greet them, Naruto made Shion went behind him in order to protect her he used his shadow clone jutsu and used rasengan a couple of times on the soldiers but there were too many of them.

Shion saw a soldier behind her he lifted his spear ready to attack her.

"No Shion" Naruto said trying to stop the soldiers.

"Stay away stay away" she said scare.

Suddenly a pink light coming from her small bell slash through the soldiers cutting them in pieces while Naruto was in awe.

"Wow what was that you did just now Shion?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Yomi said surprised" you don't know about your powers, well this is surprising just what were you taught?"

"For this very day, I've been…." Shion said.

"Learning the sealing technique?" Yomi said finishing for her while chuckling" then get over here and sealed me away, can you really do it?"

"Go ahead Shion do it I'll stay and handle these guys" Naruto said.

"You'll keep your promise, won't you Naruto?"

The blond jinchuriki smile" of course I will" he gasp seeing a soldier charging at them with his spear he carry the priestess bridal style leading her away from the soldiers.

He pulled her down unaware of the blush that Shion had for carrying her like she was his bride.

"Go Shion you can do it" he said while facing the rest of the soldiers.

She nodded and went towards Yomi she was a few feet away from him.

"Let me tell you something" Yomi said" I cannot kill you nor do you have the power to eliminate me because were originally the same being"

"Lies are you trying to confuse me?" Shion said upset.

"Do I have a reason to lie?"

"I shall seal you right now" Shion said while going into the platform.

"The seal…means we will be fuse into one being" Yomi said

Shion was now standing in the middle of the platform.

"Your mother Miroku accepted that, that's right Miroku…your mother ….is within me"

Shion was shock while Naruto who destroyed another soldier with a rasengan was hearing everything and he was pissed.

"Don't listen to him Shion just focus in sealing him"

"Insolent brat' Yomi sneered at the blond ninja.

"To unsure neither could make use of their powers, the fused being's mind is split in two each retaining its personality. Each admonishing, staring the other down though at some point it began addressing itself as Mouryou instead of the priestess. Words such as light, darkness good and evil no longer apply here"

Shion raised an arm and closed her eyes and began chanting" Hatsu Jin Kai" she raised her arm high in the air and the four circles in the platform starts glowing in a purple light.

Naruto was still fighting some of the soldiers while watching the sealing taking place.

Shion was lifted a little in the air while the platform was glowing and the four circles started spinning.

"A barrier?" Yomi said.

"Min, Shin, Gan, Reppyou, Shouzen, Mika, Dan, Raku, Shou"

Suddenly a coffin emerged from the platform.

"Fu, Sai, Dan, Gika, Ragu, Bagi"

Naruto gasp when he saw Yomi entering the barrier and went behind Shion.

"No Shion damn it" Naruto said while beating another soldier.

Yomi's body fell to the ground dead while Shion was shock.

"You were too hasty priestess you should've waited for him to die before creating your barrier, he did that to get inside the barrier" Mouryou's voice.

Mouryou's spirit emerge from Yomi's body while Shion cover the coffin keeping Mouryou's body but it was too late the spirit of the demon knock Shion sending her to the barrier hitting it.

"We cannot leave once the barrier it's been cast" Mouryou said" at least one of us takes control of the other and that will be decided by our chakra"

The coffin open.

"I'll be taking it back now my body that is" Mouryou said as his spirit enter the coffin and it closed" you have my thanks"

"He no longer had the power to break this Yashiro seal" Shion said.

The barrier vanished and Naruto was finally done beating the soldiers he went towards Shion.

"What have I done? What have I spent my life doing?" Shion said while tears began to fell from her face.

"Shion you did it" Naruto said happy" you've sealed him away, right?"

Shion was still crying while Naruto went next to her.

"Naruto?"

"What's wrong?" he said puzzle" oh you're tired, right?"

"I…..I never…deserved to be protected by you, or by anyone"

Naruto was going to say something but suddenly an earthquake shook the ground of the entire lava cavern and from the platform came emerge a lot of dragon heads color purple, Shion felt on a hole that Mouryou made she was swallowed by the mighty demon.

"SHION" Naruto shouted while dodging the large demon.

While Shion was falling her eyes were closed her small bell began to glow white her body was cover by the white light.

"There's no need for tears as long as you have that light, I cannot absorb you but is that what you want? You'll be forced to witness everything you worked to prevent like the end of the world"

Back with Naruto one of the dragons head charge at him and he dodge it.

"Shion"

Shion was still floating glowing in the white light and she suddenly open her eyes in realization.

"I'm still alive…then Naruto and Seiryu are…."

Outside of the shrine Seiryu finally got uphe was finally feeling better from been exhausted he gasp remembering Naruto and Shion he gaze at the entrance to the shrine. Suddenly more soldiers from the ghost army came they were a lot and he was very annoyed.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me more of them damn I don't have time for this"

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU"

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU"

"ICE STYLE ICE SPEAR JUTSU"

The soldiers were blown by the combination of the powerful attacks Seiryu smiled seeing the ones responsible for the attacks he saw his teacher Genjuro next to him was Anko, Shikamaru and Temari.

"Looks like we arrived just in time Genjuro-kun" Anko said with a grin.

Seiryu gave a devilish smirk" Genjuro-kun?"

Genjuro fake a cough while blushing" Seiryu I'm glad to see you again"

"Don't change the subject sensei you and Anko are together now"

Before he could deny it Anko took his hand and smile proudly.

"Yup that's right were dating should we tell him of our private adventures" she said with a satisfactory grin while Seiryu blush knowing what she meant the same with Shikamaru and Temari.

"Anko this isn't the time or the place for any of that so please quiet about that" Genjuro scold her.

"Party bopper"

Seiryu smirk at the sight he then gasp" oh crap I forgot about Naruto and Shion-sama I have to help them"

"The ghost army is still intact that means Mouryou hasn't been sealed yet" Genjuro said.

Seiryu was shock (no does that mean Shion-sama failed in sealing Mouryou and Naruto is he…..) he shook his head.

"I have to go now can you guys keep them busy while I help Naruto and Shion-sama?"

"Leave this to us Seiryu" Temari said.

"Thanks and don't worry Hinata and Sakura should be arriving here any minute now" Seiryu said while entering the shrine.

"SHADOW POSSESION JUTSU"

Shikamaru's shadow stretch and capture a lot of the soldiers he made them attack each other while Temari used her wind scythe jutsu to blow them away.

(We don't know how long we can this up they only way to stop them for good is to sealed Mouryou Seiryu Naruto and Shion-sama were counting on you) Genjuro thought.

Back inside the shrine at the lava cavern Naruto was still dodging the dragon heads.

(At this rate Naruto and Seiryu will….) Shion thought while she began to remember her past.

"Why don't you understand? If you combine Mouryou's power with your technique taking over the world would be child's play"

"How foolish why can't you trust others?"

"Trust others? Are you serious Miroku?"

"Mother?" Shion said.

She saw herself when she was six years old next to her was a beautiful women who seems to be in her early thirties with long black hair and gray eyes wearing a blue kimono.

"Mother, your lap is warm…."

"Shion you're such a spoiled child" Miroku said.

"I wanna stay like this forever"

She saw another image of Miroku standing with three priest of the demon country.

"What are you saying?"one of the priests said.

"Do not teach her any type of technique those are my orders" Miroku said.

"B..but?"

"Take this"

Shion saw her bell.

"It will protect you for all the days of your life" Miroku said.

"It's so pretty is this a charm?"

"That's right and it will watch over you always whatever happens, you mustn't let your heart waver. Someday I will disappear from your sight for we are transient, as is the world we live on"

Shion saw another image when her mother faced Mouryou.

"You've interfere with my plans long enough Miroku" Mouryou said.

Fine I don't need your powers, anyhow" Miroku said.

"But you know what that means don't you?"

"Shion the bell?"

Shion try to find in her clothing but she didn't had it suddenly Mouryou charge at her but it was block as Miroku was using a white glow from her golden crown.

"What?" Mouryou said.

"Do not underestimated the high priestess's power"

"I see risk one life to traverse……"

"Don't worry Shion everything will be fine" remembering Naruto's words.

"I chose my own destiny not some vision" Seiryu's words.

(Destiny cannot be change but I…..Naruto Seiryu live)

Naruto threw a couple of kunais at one of the dragon heads but it didn't have any effect he dodge a couple of attacks from the mighty demon. Suddenly a couple of dragon heads were destroy Naruto saw Seiryu holding Celsius.

"Seiryu you made it here"

"And I can see that you're still alive looks like Shion-sama vision was wrong"

"The same goes for you"

"Where's Shion-sama?"

"I don't know she felt on a hole" Naruto said in a sad tone.

"What no"

The dragon heads charge again at them suddenly from behind Naruto one of use it's long tails to pierce him he gasp.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT"

He pushed the blond jinchuriki out of the way and the worst happened Naruto eyes widened in horror Seiryu was pierced in the chest his body fell to the ground as tears started falling from his blue eyes.

"NO SEIRYU"

More dragon heads charge at him hut suddenly he saw a purple light from the ground.

"You….will live"

The dragon heads attacked but he was cover in a round white shield he jump going back to the ground he went to Seiryu's fallen body but he couldn't he was attacked by another dragon head, he dodge it.

"What?" Naruto said.

"What the hell did you just do?" Mouryou said" I've seen that power before is that what you want? To give your charm to another person, very well if that's your wish, then I shall grant it you shall watch as we fuse into one being and witness the deaths of those who tried to protect you that and the end of this world"

Tears fell from Shion's face" this is how it needed to be…I knew from the very start the villagers didn't have to die isn't that right, mother?"

From inside Mouryou a small purple light appeared.

"Shion?"Miroku's voice" I wanted you to live a peaceful life"

A flashback was shown to Shion when one of the priests was talking to her mother.

"Such a duty is…"

"If Shion misused that power she'd become an even greater threat than Mouryou there's no longer a reason to teach her how to control it so I will suppress those powers within this stone and if there's a chance of it awakening use the lives of the villagers to keep it from happening"

Shion raised her arms" mother"

"Shion"

She was holding her mother.

"I wanted to protect you and believe in you do you hate me?"Miroku said.

"No I don't mother I love you"

The same purple light was engulfing Mouryou.

"What's this?"

"I finally understand…what I should used this power for RELEASE"

Shion has transformed and she was now covered in a bright light with wings and a golden halo on her head wearing a white robe.

"How many priestesses has been sacrificed up until now?" Shion said" I can hear the voices of the young ones…yes it's been long …"

"I see that bell held you're….true powers" Mouryou said.

"This is the end" Shion said" Naruto can you hear me? Forgive me I couldn't save Seiryu but from now on, you and your friends must protect the world this is my destiny you're a liar you said you were going to protect me" she prepared to fire a powerful attack at Mouryou" we shall vanish together"

"You stupid priestess" came a familiar voice.

She change back to normal and she saw Naruto grabbing her in a human chain of shadow clones.

"Open your eyes breathe can you see me? can you hear me? What is your heart saying? You want to die like this? You want to disappear? Shion say it say it in your own words"

"I….I…I don't want to die"

"All right then"

Suddenly Naruto was forming a rasengan but this was different Shion was using her own powers to form the rasengan.

"Me….and my friends don't want to lose anyone else you don't have to accept a destiny you don't want more more…" Naruto said as Shion used more of her powers to created the rasengan.

"Let your feelings out you're too late"

Naruto was holding a resengan ten times bigger than the regular one and it was colored purple and white tears fell from his eyes thinking about his dear friend who became a second brother to him.

"This one's for you Seiryu take this me and Shion's ultra chakra rasengan"

He threw the rasengan at Mouryou.

"I made a promised to you didn't I that I'd change your destiny"

"Mother thank you" Shion said.

The chakra rasengan hit Mouryou causing a huge explosion it made the lava unstable causing the volcano of the shrine to erupt. Naruto and Shion landed safely from the explosion he then saw Seiryu's body he went to him.

"Seiryu" Naruto said while crying.

Shion went to check his pulse and she gasp" Naruto he has a pulse he's alive"

"WHAT" shouted a shock Naruto.

Suddenly Seiryu open his eyes and saw Shion and Naruto.

"Hey Naruto Shion-sama what happen?"

"But how I saw when you were pierced in the chest there's no way….." he trailed off.

Seiryu lifted his shirt revealing the same piece of metal that Naruto was going to use back at the demon country to protect himself from the attack, of course since it protected Seiryu the piece of metal was destroy and he had a small injury.

"You see Naruto I told you it was a clever idea"

Naruto started crying" Seiryu I thought you were……."

"Come on Naruto I won't die so easily" Seiryu said with a smile.

He didn't saw the next thing coming Naruto was hugging him and although Seiryu thought it was weird for a guy to embrace another guy he still accepted the hug of course it was a friends hug he kept that in mindAfter a couple of minutes later the trio left the shrine they were walking to a mountain path they've meet up with Shikamaru, Temari, Genjuro, Anko, Hinata and Sakura. Hinata ran to Seiryu and hug him tightly she was sobbing saying that she was worry sick of him. Seiryu smirk when he saw that Shikamaru and Temari were holding hands he knew that they were going to end up together he also saw Genjuro and Anko were also holding hands he was happy for his sensei. The group got together while Shion and Naruto were gazing at the new volcano caused by the powerful rasengan.

"Congratulations Seiryu Hinata I'm very proud of you too" Genjuro said.

"Thanks sensei" Seiryu said while Hinata was still next to him she so wanted to hold his hand seeing a lot of couples were holding hands.

"Even if he made it into a new volcano" Anko said with a smirk.

"Oh man Naruto is always troublesome" Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone.

"That's what you get for leaving things to him" Temari said.

"Guess this is the end of your career as a priestess" Naruto said.

"No there must be another one" Shion said" I realized this when I was inside of Mouryou he was given life by the hearts of evil people if a second or third Mouryou shows up again someone must be around to stop him and they'll both have to be especially careful of genin"

Naruto was puzzle by her comment.

"I won't blame things on fate or destiny anymore being a priestess in my destiny how's that Naruto"

By now the group were next to them.

"And my power must be passed onto the next priestess, what do you say Naruto? are you going to help me? Shion said while blushing a little.

The whole group gasp while Anko had a big smirk on her face Temari had a smirk too and Shikamaru only sighed Seiryu and Hinata were shock along with Genjuro, but Seiryu was more worry about Sakura. When he looked at her she was calm and quiet but this was all a big façade she had inside she was burning with pure rage and she was going to unleash hell if Naruto says yes.

(Please Naruto say no your life depends on it) Seiryu thought in horror.

Naruto smiled at her and give her a thumbs up" sure I'll do whatever it takes"

(Naruto it was nice knowing you) Seiryu thought.

Shion blush hard while smiling she knew she pick the right choice for the young teen to be the future father of her future baby while the rest of the group was shock at his answer. They were all horrified when Sakura had flames coming out of her body she gritted her teeth and crack her knuckles someone was going to receive ultimate punishment a certain blond ninja.

"Naruto" Sakura said in rage.

Naruto gasp" um….Sakura-chan why are you mad at me?"

"You……." She said while walking towards him" NARUTO YOU IDIOT"

WHAM

She punched him sending him a million miles away from swamp country.

(Looks like Naruto is blasting off again) Seiryu thought.

"You what the hell is wrong with you how could you do that to him' Shion said upset she paled when Sakura was glaring at her.

"And…..you….how dare you ask him such a question I'm going to make sure there won't be another priestess from demon country to be born" Sakura said while raising her fist but the group was holding her down.

"Easy Sakura calm down" Seiryu said.

"It's just as Shion-sama said they might come a day when another Mouryou might be born and it's up to her to face that evil so she must live on" Genjuro said.

"You can be quite troublesome sometimes Sakura" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah don't want to do something you might regret" Anko said.

"Sakura-san please" Hinata said.

"Why not don't you see what she told him just like that" Sakura said while trying to break free and kill the priestess.

"Sakura I bet you want to ask the same thing to Naruto" Seiryu said with a smirk.

(Oh no Seiryu you didn't just told her that) Hinata thought in horror.

In a second Sakura broke free from the mighty grip of the group and she gave the most killing glare to Seiryu ever.

"THAT'S IT SEIRYU YOU'RE DEAD"

"OH CRAP HINATA SAVE ME" scream Seiryu while running for his life.

"COME BACK HERE I HOPE YOU HAVE PAID YOUR LIFE INSURANCE BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

Hinata followed the running Sakura while the whole group sweat dropped and Shion sighed.

(Maybe I should chose Seiryu he is cutter than Naruto)

To be continued

There this arc is officially over now come on people I wasn't going to kill Naruto and Seiryu seriously people I'm sure you guys have seen the end of Naruto movie 4 because Naruto doesn't die…..oops uh oh I spoil the ending of the movie to the people who haven't seen it oh well sorry my bad anyway the next arc is the finding Sasuke arc look forward to it until next time farewell.

Next chapter: enter Sai and Yamato


	30. Enter Sai and Yamato

Chapter 30 Enter Sai and Yamato

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Training field number seven Konoha (fire country territory)

Seiryu and Naruto were sparing it has become into one of their daily routines they always practice their ninjutsu and taijutsu because those were their strongest points they were both no good when it comes to genjutsu. Seiryu dodge another kick from Naruto and he counter with a kick but the blond block it, he jump towards the small lake follow by Seiryu who was giving him a big smirk.

"Why are you smirking?"

"Naruto were standing on water and my specialty is water element jutsus"

Naruto gasp realizing his mistake but he reacted fast as he made a hand seal.

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Seiryu was now surrounded by an army of Naruto clones looks like there where to run he smirk.

(It still amazes me how he can make so many shadow clones)

"Are you giving up Seiryu?"

"No I know a way to stop you" he quickly a made a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON WHIP JUTSU"

A sphere of water was form and a lot of water tentacles hit every clone in the way.

(Damn that's the same jutsu that lady used on me back at swamp country I really hate it)

"Looks like I win Naruto" he made another hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU"

Naruto made another hand seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

The clones dodge the water dragon while one of the clones was able to hit Seiryu but he was replace by a splash of water.

(What that was a water clone no way)

Seiryu was a few feet away from Naruto and made another hand seals.

"WATER STYLE TSUNAMI JUTSU"

The huge tidal wave hit all of the clones he has won this little sparing match he was caught in surprise as the real Naruto emerge from underwater with rasengan in hand.

"RASENGAN"

(Oh crap) Seiryu thought making a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER BARRIER JUTSU"

Naruto's rasengan hit the wall of water creating a huge explosion around the lake, the two ninjas stood looking at each other Seiryu grin at the performance of the blond.

"Very clever Naruto you knew I was going to use a strong jutsu to defeat your shadow clones so you hide yourself underwater impressive using the water to your advantage"

"A ninja must always use his surroundings in battle"

Seiryu was shock" wow Naruto you're right and that was a smart comment maybe there is more to you than meets the eye"

"Oh come on don't make fun of me" the blond said embarrassed.

"I mean it Naruto if you show that smart side of yours Sakura will be all over you" Seiryu said with a smirk.

He blush" you think so?"

"Of course you have to show her that your smart show her what you got and when you less expected Sakura is your girlfriend"

"Yeah you're right I will show Sakura-chan how smart I am thanks Seiryu"

"No problem"

Suddenly they heard a loud monster growl Seiryu grab Celsius ready to kill any incoming demon until he saw Naruto giving his fox grin.

"Looks like I'm hungry'

Seiryu sweat dropped (well he does have a monster appetite)

"Come on Seiryu let's eat some ramen"

"Well we did have a nice work out all right"

The two left the training field heading to Ichiraku.

Hyuga Compound

Hinata was having another sparing match with her cousin Neji she smiled in her mind ever since she defeated the Hyuga prodigy in combat he has been asking her to spar with him. She was happy because he has finally acknowledge her as a worthy opponent and someone who can help him become stronger, hell he even has been asking her how to improved his gentle fist and she was glad to help him. Another good thing that has happened is that her relation with him has drastically change they have become like brother and sister which she was happy for it. When Neji was defeated by Naruto at the chunin exams he change his so called destiny crap and he became over protective of her, but now that he has seen her growing very strong there was no reason to be so overprotective of his cousin still he was concern for her like a cousin would.

Now she was enjoying a sparring match with him although he was fighting with everything he had the same with her, she quickly block a couple of palms from Neji and she counter with a barrage of palms and the Hyuga prodigy block them. He quickly use a kick and Hinata took back flip she charge at him with a powerful palm but Neji dodge it, they continued to attack with their palms blocking and dodging. Suddenly Hinata gasp seeing Neji about to do the eight trigrams sixty four palms and she did the same their barrage of palms collided hitting each and every one they were block at the same time. Pretty soon their sparing match turn into one hell of a match and they didn't realized they were watch, standing at the door to the dojo was Hiashi who was watching the match in awe he knew his daughter have grown strong but to keep with every of Neji's moves he was more shock when Hinata didn't needed to use the byakugan to locate the opponents chakra points. He finally saw the match was over both Hyuga's were panting it couldn't be help they have been sparing for hours it was to be expected, they both bow to one another for a well fought battle.

"Thank you for the fight Hinata"

"No problem Neji I'm glad to help you" she said with a smile (he quickly learns he can now keep up with me)

"Excellent job you two Neji I need to have a word with my daughter" Hiashi said.

Neji nodded and look back at his cousin" thanks again for the fight" he then left the dojo.

Hinata knew he was watching the fight all along but she didn't know why ever since she got back and defeated Neji her father has been acting a little strange, even if he has acknowledge her to be a strong ninja she could sense something was wrong about him she quite didn't understand why. When she gaze at him there it was again the same look in his pale eyes the same look he had when she defeated Neji, reflecting sadness why was he feeling sad was he really disappointed in her was he lying about been proud of her. She was going to take the chance now that her father wanted to talk to her she wanted to know the truth or if there was something he was hiding from her at all.

"Is there something on your mind father?" she said in a calm tone.

"Actually there is….something I've wanted to tell you Hinata you have become so strong Genjuro did a fine job on you unlike me I failed miserably"

Hinata was shock for a minute was her father saying it was his fault she has always known him to be a very proud person he will never feel guilty for anything even if it was his fault. She got worry for him was this really her father was this really the same man who thought of her as a weakling and worthless excuse for a ninja something is really bothering him and she was really worry for him.

"Father are you all right are you feeling sick?"

"No my daughter I am fine….the only thing I have in me is regret a huge regret than I can't get rid off I wanted to protect you so much and yet I have failed you in the worst possible way I just hope you can forgive me"

Hinata started trembling in fear her father was completely acting out of character this man wasn't her father Hyuga Hiashi she activated her byakugan and she could see his chakra circulatory system it was really him but why would he be acting like this.

"Father what's wrong what are you trying to say to me?"

He stood quiet but he needed to tell her once and for all" Hinata I never wanted to treat you so badly, the reason I treated you that way I did is because I didn't wanted you to become a ninja….."

Hinata felt hurt at his confession so it was true all along he never had any high hopes for her after all he never wanted her to graduate from ninja academy he never wanted her to be wearing a leaf headband like a proud ninja of Konoha would. Tears started forming at the corners of her eyes she hang her head down she try not to cry she was feeling horrible right now after he told her he was proud of her he never wanted her to be a ninja.

"I see father so I was right all along you have always hated me…"

"No that's not it" Hiashi said quickly" don't ever think that I've never hated you I just care about you too much that I didn't wanted you to become a ninja because the life of a ninja has always the path of death and I didn't wanted to lose you the same way I lost your mother….."

Hinata's eyes widened in realization now she finally understood why" so that's it……..that's why you destroy my confidence and my self esteem so I didn't get kill in battle is that it?..."

"Yes I'm not proud of saying all those horrible things to you it hurt me a lot but I just wanted you to be safe from harm if I lose you just like your mother I……" he trailed not holding anymore the anguish.

Hinata was shock for the first in her life she was seeing her father crying the small tears falling from his eyes she never thought she will see her father shedding tears and for her none the less. She went to him and made him look at her seeing her pale eyes filled with pity.

"What happen to mother?"

"I never told you about that but she die protecting the village from the Kyubi she die in honor but still I couldn't save her I failed her and I didn't wanted the same thing to happen to you, that's why I crush your confidence Hinata so you didn't became a ninja I know what I did was wrong and it was selfish in my part…….but I have realized I've made a huge mistake I shouldn't have said all those things to you after Tsunade-sama told me that you help rescue the Kazekage and that you have fought well defeating a member of Akatsuki and also you help save the world from Mouryou I was so proud of you, I told myself that's my daughter she's strong like her mother and I am the worst father in the world the only thing I can do is……"

Hinata was completely shock as she saw Hiashi getting on his knees her father Hyuga Hiashi the same cold proud head of the Hyuga clan was getting on his knees in front of his daughter begging for her forgiveness.

"Hinata my dear daughter……can you forgive your foolish father….?"

By now Hinata's face was full of tears the only thing she could was to embrace her father with all her might and she sob while Hiashi let his own tears fall, she felt happy knowing the reason why her father was mean to her he didn't hated her after all.

"Father if this was the reason why you acted so coldhearted to me then….I understand now why you care for me as much as you care for mother and you didn't wanted nothing bad to happen to me so yes I forgive you, also father you must know that I wanted to become a strong ninja so I could protect the village my friends and my family"

"I know and I am sorry for everything I did but for now on things will be different I promise I will be the kind of father you deserve I will try to be the father you will be proud of"

"Father I'm already proud of you and I'm sorry I once thought that I hated you for everything you did can you forgive me father?" she bury her head in his chest.

"Of course I forgive you; you have every right to hate me for everything I did to you"

"Thank you father"

They broke the hug and Hiashi smile at her shocking her a lot she hasn't seen him this happy before this was a sign that this was the beginning of a new father and daughter relation and she couldn't be any happier.

"By the way my daughter now that you're sixteen I've been thinking that maybe it's time for you to decided who will be your future husband since you're the heiress to the clans main branch it'simportant for you to get married"

As soon as he mention that she blush crimson right now there was only one person she was thinking to have as her future husband a certain black hair teen while her father notice her blush and smirk having a good guess that she already has someone in mind. For once in his entire life Hiashi felt like teasing his daughter the way she was blushing was priceless he chuckle getting her attention.

"It seems by the look in your face you already have someone as a potential candidate to be your husband who is he I will like to meet him we could invite him to have dinner with us" he said in his usual calm tone.

"Father please" she scolded while her whole face was red like the whole blood from her body has moved to her head.

"Is it Genjuro's other student what was his name…Seiryu yes that was his name he seems like a nice boy"

"FATHER" she shouted in pure embarrassment" father I really have to go I want to take a shower I'm all sweaty from my spar with Neji I'll see you later" she left the dojo leaving a smirking Hiashi behind.

Hinata felt so relief when she left the dojo she will never thought that her own father will tease her like that she knew it was true as the next heir to Hyuga clans main branch she's suppose to get marry to take her rightful place as the head of the clan when her father retire. She didn't wanted to get marry she was still young though and she had so many things to accomplish before taking the next step in marriage, now of course her father knew that there was someone she had in mind to be the perfect husband but she blush while thinking about the thought of been marry to him. Today she was facing her biggest challenge ever sure she has killed sand demons defeated Sasori from Akatsuki and she also defeated Gitai the earth demon but now her greatest challenge was at hand and she wanted to do it for a long time now. As she reach for her room to pick her towel and fresh pair of clothing she was thinking about what she wanted to do and blush, this was it she needed to gather the courage to go through with this.

(I have to ask Seiryu out)

Ambu root headquarters

In a four path chamber two figures were standing one was an older man who seems to be in his late eighties with brown hair his face was all wrinkle with a few scars his head was bandage covering his left eye wearing a grey and white robe he was holding a cane. The second person was kneeling in front of the old man was a young teen with short black hair and black eyes he was wearing a black shirt showing his belly(AN which I think its gay) long black pants black fingerless gloves and black ninja sandals he had a short sword strap on his back, finally he had a leaf headband strap on his forehead.

"I've arrange it so that you've been assigned to team Kakashi you're just around the age as Uzumaki Naruto you're stronger than anyone of your generation in the village, more than anything your artistic mind is simply amazing from today until the mission is complete your name is Sai….."

The young teen named Sai made gave him a smile" I am called Sai"

"Don't use a fake smile like that in front of me" he scolded the teen.

"I'm sorry the manual said the first way to appeal to someone is with a smiling face…I've practiced but…I'm still unable to make these facial expressions"

Hokage tower

Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune were standing at the top of the tower she has told her about what Sasori told her before his death about meeting his spy and the heaven and earth bridge and so far she wasn't buying it.

"With Orochimaru as bait Akatsuki could be lying in wait for you at the heaven and earth bridge" Tsunade said.

"If it's a trap we'll just have to fight" Sakura said.

"You say you'll fight but Kakashi will be in that state for at least a week and there's only six days thanks to the whole Mouryou incident I guess I'll have to form a new team"

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said.

"What?"

"In that case you should send a different team to investigate even if we send Sakura like you said….you must leave Naruto-kun and Seiryu out"

"Shizune Sakura is like you one of the few ninjas I can trust in, I am sending Sakura's team team Kakashi on this mission and I'm also sending Seiryu"

"Then wouldn't it be the same if my team went?" Shizune said.

"It's not the same both Sakura and Naruto are desperately chasing after their old teammate Sasuke…they strongly believe more than anyone in rescuing Sasuke. Those strong feelings will bring the mission to succeed you and Sakura are different"

"Understood but for this mission Naruto-kun…."

"Well now that you heard it all of it what do you have to say Naruto?"

They saw Naruto hanging from one of the railings.

"I'll go looking for members right away"

"Don't forget that Seiryu is a member who's coming too" Tsunade said.

"Right"

He jumped from the railing heading into the streets of the village.

"Bah always rushing I hadn't even finished talking…."

"I will find members to fill the gaps left by Kakashi and Sasuke tell that to Naruto too"

"Yes" Sakura said.

"Tsunade?"

Tsunade and Shizune saw an old woman who seems to be in her early nineties her grey hair was tied on a circular pony tail and she was wearing white robes.

"I will like to speak with you"

Naruto was jumping from the buildings of the village he was too caught up in the upcoming mission he had they were going to meet up with a spy who was leaking information of Orochimaru to Akatsuki this is what he have been waiting for, if they met up with the spy he will eventually know the whereabouts of Orochimaru and eventually he might find Sasuke. The only thing he was thinking about was to keep his promise of the life time to Sakura by bringing the Uchiha back to the village and make her pink hair teammate happy even if it was slowly killing him on the inside. He was ready for this mission more than anyone but first he needed to find members to fill Sasuke's place as well as Kakashi because he's still in the hospital, that's when he saw one of the members of his team Seiryu who was walking the streets with a bore look on his face looks like he didn't have anything better to do.

"Hey Seiryu?"

The black hair teen looked at the blond and frown at him making Naruto curious why he was acting like this.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh I don't know Naruto maybe because you left me hanging at Ichiraku when we were done eating you could have said, hey I'm leaving Seiryu I'll see you later but no you just took off" he said annoyed.

The blond jinchuriki scratch the back of his head" sorry I didn't mean it I guess I was on a hurry to see granny Tsunade, wait that's it Seiryu we have a mission a very important mission"

That quickly got Seiryu's attention" really we have a mission finally"

"Yeah but first we have to find some members come on I'll tell you about the mission on the way"

He nodded and followed Naruto running to the streets.

Hokage tower

Tsunade and Shizune were sitting with the old woman in one of the rooms of the tower next to the old woman there was an old man who seems to be in the same age as her he was wearing glasses and grey hair with a small beard on his chin he was wearing grey robes.

"You see we have previously been consulted by Shizune" the old woman said.

Tsunade look at her student with a serious look while she was trying to look calm she didn't like where this was going one bit it could turn bad.

"Do not send Naruto and Seiryu on missions that have the possibility of contact with Akatsuki and from now on assign high ranking ninjas with Naruto and Seiryu assign them to four man teams to reinforce our supervision and guard over them" the old man said.

"Also you should decrease their amount of missions as much as possible and restrict the range of their movements "the old woman said.

Tsunade sighed" I understand Naruto but why Seiryu he was trained by Genjuro-sama he can take care of himself and he also prove to be a good team captain when I send him to the mission in the demon country"

The two older people who were obviously members of the leaf council were staring at her looking annoyed for her comment while Tsunade stood quiet and smirking in her mind.

(Yeah that will shut them up)

She gave Shizune a quick glare making her tremble.

(I will handle you later Shizune)

(I am in so much trouble now)

Naruto and Seiryu were still searching the streets of the village and so far they haven't found anyone that could help them and both were getting frustrated about it. That's when they passed a building that says chunin exam preparatory committee Naruto saw Shikamaru in his usual lazy mood.

"Hey Shikamaru are you available for a mission?" Naruto said.

"No it's troublesome but I have to sort out the entrants for the chunin exams I know we have a sort of a friendship thing and I'd like to help you out but there's no just I can do what I want either, that Hokage you'd think I have enough nagging from my mother"

Seiryu smirk" Shikamaru I bet you won't hesitate to get a mission to Suna to visit Temari"

Naruto smirk while the Nara blush and mutter troublesome Seiryu.

"In that case I'll give you a hand"

The three ninjas look behind them to see a young teen with long spiky brown hair with red swirls on each of his cheeks he had his leaf headband on his forehead and he was wearing a red armor on the chest plate was colored in red the symbol of the Akimichi clan and finally he was wearing blue ninja sandals. Seiryu didn't recognize him but Naruto did he knew the second member in team Asuma he was a holding a wrap lunch box.

"Here Shikamaru this is the bento your mom ask me to give you"

"Chouji" Naruto said happy.

"Chouji you sure you can say that so easily don't you have a mission with Asuma sensei and Ino?" Shikamaru said.

Seiryu blink hearing the name (Ino oh so she's a member of this team)

"Come on we can't ignore Naruto's request I'll try to talk to Asuma sensei about it"

"Chouji thanks a lot" Naruto said while giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Chouji" Seiryu said.

"Even if you say it to Asuma sensei he'll still say no he has Tsunade-sama standing over him after all" Shikamaru said.

A few miles away from location on a roof of a building Sai was preparing what it looks like a bottle of ink follow by a brush he open a long paper scroll.

"Hehe still always eating away" Naruto said while seeing Chouji eating a bag of barbeque potato chips" you're a bigger fat ass than before"

Suddenly Seiryu, Shikamaru and Chouji sense the incoming danger both Seiryu and Shikamaru push Naruto out of the way while Chouji's right fist grew in size and punch what it seems to be a tiger made of ink. Shikamaru saw another ink tiger charging at them from above but Chouji punch it.

"Over there" Seiryu said looking at the person responsible for the attack.

That's when they saw the young ninja standing at the roof of a building looking calm like nothing has happened.

"I've never seen him before he's wearing a Konoha headband" Naruto said.

"That came from nowhere I've no idea what's he doing but that guy needs to be captured and handed over to the interrogation squad" Shikamaru said as he began to extend his shadow.

Sai started painting more animals in his paper scroll this time he painted seven ink tigers.

"I'll cover you Naruto Seiryu GO" Shikamaru said.

"Right" Seiryu said.

Both Naruto and Seiryu charge at Sai while he made a hand seal.

"Ninja art great beast image jutsu"

Suddenly the tigers he painted come alive and charge at the two ninjas.

"NARUTO SEIRYU GET DOWN" Shikamaru shouted and made a hand seal.

"NINJA ART SHADOW DESTRUCTION JUTSU"

Shikamaru's shadow turn into dozens of tentacles and destroy all of the ink tigers, Naruto grab a kunai while Seiryu unsheathed Celsius and Sai unsheathed his short sword. Seiryu charge at Sai and both of their swords collided, he gasp seeing that his sword was frozen as soon as it made contact with Seiryu's sword.

He grin" that's Celsius power for you looks like your sword is nothing but a frozen Popsicle"

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto said.

Sai on the other hand gave Seiryu a fake smile" you're fairly weak so what do you have between your legs?"

Naruto was shock while a vein on the back of Seiryu's head pop.

"Excuse me what the hell do you just said?"

Naruto charge but Sai broke his hold over Seiryu and left.

"We'll meet again Naruto-kun"

"Get back here"Naruto said.

"Yeah what hell you meant by asking me what I have between my legs?" said an upset Seiryu.

Sai vanish in a whirlpool of ink while Shikamaru dispelled his shadow technique.

"Who was that anyway?" Shikamaru said.

"Chouji I'd thought you'd be here"

Chouji and Shikamaru turn around to see the platinum blond Ino.

"Jezzz Asuma sensei is angry because you haven't come yet" Ino said.

"Sorry Ino some weird guy just attacked us and…." Chouji said.

"Weird guy?" Ino said while looking straight ahead spotted Naruto" a weird guy isn't that Naruto?"

"No the weird guy isn't Naruto" Chouji said.

"Hey Naruto nice to see ya" Ino greeted the blond.

"Just forget it Chouji this whole situation has become into a pain in the ass" Shikamaru said.

Naruto and Seiryu jump from the roof and they notice Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hi Ino" Seiryu greeted the platinum blond with a smile.

As soon as Ino saw Seiryu she became happier and blush she went to him and completely ignore the fact that Naruto was beside him.

"Hi Seiryu"

"We meet again huh?" Seiryu said.

"Yeah and I'm glad I heard about your mission to Demon country they say you were a great team captain" Ino said while she had her blush on her cheeks.

Seiryu scratch the back of his head in embarrassment" well yeah it wasn't easy to be team captain but I manage to pull through"

"So um……Seiryu I have been wondering if you would like to go….." Ino paused while blushing.

"Hey Ino were leaving with Asuma sensei for our mission" Chouji said.

Ino growl in her mind (damn I forgot about the mission I guess I will have to ask him out next time)

"You wanted to ask me something Ino?" Seiryu said.

"Hey I'm still here you know" Naruto said annoyed because Ino has been ignoring him.

"I'll tell you when I get back from my mission bye" she said while leaving with Chouji.

Shikamaru sighed" well I'm leaving I'll see you guys later I have so much work to do it's so troublesome" he then left.

"Nice seeing you again Ino" Naruto said still annoyed.

"I swear Naruto Shikamaru's favorite word must be troublesome he always says it a lot"

"Yeah I wonder who that guy that attacked us was." Naruto said.

Seiryu sweat dropped" that guy totally creep me out you heard what he ask me I mean what kind of question is that he's a little crazy"

"Seiryu?"

Seiryu and Naruto turn around and saw Hinata wearing her casual clothes.

"Hinata hi how are you?" Seiryu said.

"I'm fine can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure no problem I'll see you later Naruto" he then left with Hinata.

"What am I going to do now, maybe I will find Sakura-chan" he then left to find his pink hair teammate.

Back at the Hokage tower

"That's not happening" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade Naruto and Seiryu are no normal child's" Kotaru said.

"They're jinchurikis" Homura added" normally it would be most logical to keep them under supervision and preventing them from leaving the village, it may not seem like it but we are making concessions here"

"I'm all for having them in a four man cell we should not impose such severe restrictions on them" Tsunade said" even if we keep them in the village Akatsuki will come after them eventually just like they did in the Suna incident in that event the village will end up exposed to danger as long as Naruto and Seiryu are on the move it will be more difficult for them to figure out what are they doing, and besides Naruto has a great talent to begin with is a ninja destined to a great assist to Konoha"

"Your argument is weak Tsunade hardly becoming of a Hokage" Homaura said causing Tsunae to hit the ground with her foot but not enough to destroy it.

"You're not the only one's making concessions here" Tsunade said upset.

"In that case is there a reason why you believe so strongly that Naruto and Seiryu will not get caught by Akatsuki?" Homura said" do you have a proof that an Akatsuki which has taken both Kyubi and Fenrir from Naruto and Seiryu won't be an even greater threat to the village?"

Tsunade began to remember when Naruto won the bet three years ago learning the rasengan in one week and thus she gave him the necklace of the first Hokage.

"Naruto will never be caught I have in faith in him and Seiryu too he's just like Naruto but more mature" Tsunade said.

"And if you're judgment is wrong then what?" Kotaru spoke.

"If Konoha if the fire country were to face a crisis because of my judgment then I'll just protect both of them with my own life as the fifth Hokage"

"Very well if you feel that strongly then go ahead do as you wish….however in exchange ninja of our choice will fill one of the positions in the four man cell" Homura said.

"Fine" Tsunade said while looking at the floor.

"Danzou come in" Kotaru said.

The door open and the same man that was in Ambu root headquarters came to the room.

"You are…." Tsunade said.

"It's been a while Tsunade-sama" Danzou said.

"If you're here then that means that the new ninja is somebody from Ambu" Tsunade said.

In the streets of Konoha

Seiryu and Hinata were walking slowly they didn't have no place in particular to go so they were just enjoying the walk, as for Seiryu he was a little worry for Hinata since she hasn't said a word he thought she wanted to talk to him but so far she hasn't said anything. He was concern for his best friend she was starting to act like her old self the quiet and shy Hinata who was afraid to say anything no that Hinata is no more this is the new and improved Hyuga Hinata so why she was so quiet all of the sudden. He knew something was bothering her it was better to ask than stay quiet he didn't like to stay quiet for too long. Hinata was fighting with herself she has been trying to get the words out of her mouth but she couldn't she wanted to ask him out but her old self was beating her the same old Hinata who was shy and with no confidence in herself. Every time she tries to speak the words her heart skip a beat and she blush at the thought it was really annoying her if she didn't tell him now she may never have the chance to tell him again.

"Okay Hinata what's wrong?"

The Hyuga heiress was interrupted from her thinking looking at Seiryu who look like he was worry.

"Huh what do you mean?"

"You told me you wanted to talk to me alone and well were alone now so what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh….right I almost forgot about that" she said nervously while Seiryu notice her tone of voice.

"You okay?"

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be haha…….um…Seiryu there is something I want to tell you I…I was wondering if you would like to go out………" she trailed off while blushing.

(Damn it Hinata get a hold of yourself just tell him already)

But Seiryu already got the message what she was trying to tell him and he was shock he never thought he would hear this from the Hyuga heiress.

(No way did Hinata just ask me out…..ON A DATE)

"What did you just said Hinata?" he ask making sure he heard right.

(Why does he have to make me repeat myself it took me a lot of courage to actually tell him)

She took a deep breath to calm herself since she already said it might as well repeat it to him" Seiryu would you like to go out with me?" she try not to blush at the end but she failed miserably.

Seiryu smile after hearing this he heard right after all" Hinata why are you asking me this you don't have to ask me I always love to go out with you"

Hinata blush at his statement she smiled at him" thank you Seiryu"

"No problem but our date we'll have to wait because I have a mission with Naruto and Sakura it's a very important mission"

"Oh you too huh that's okay I have a mission too with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun it's a C rank escort mission but we'll be back soon so after we return we'll go out it's a promise?"

"Yeah I promise" he said while smiling.

She hug him while wishing she could stay in his arms forever and he accepted the hug while pulling her closer he smell the sweet scent of her hair and it was intoxicating. After a minute they broke the hug while Hinata smile at him sweetly.

"Well I better go I'll see you later Seiryu"

"Yeah bye"

She was about to leave until she look at him she realized she won't be seeing him for a couple of days the thought was not pleasant she finally got the urge to do something to him for quite a while without giving it any second thought.

(Oh to hell with it)

Seiryu didn't saw it coming Hinata has gotten close to him and give him a soft kiss on his cheek making him blush.

"Bye Seiryu"

She then left running while giggling while the black hair teen stood there with the blush on his face he smile he felt like the happiest man in the world, he continued walking the streets with a smile on his face.

(I guess it's true what they say life is full of surprises)

Back at the Hokage tower

"For team Kakashi's next mission since Kakashi is still receiving medical treatment they'll need a new team member" Shizune said" on top of that here isn't much time until the next mission"

"In that case for team leader we should select one of the most skilled individuals from the Hokage controlled ambu" Danzou said.

"Agreed that should be just fine" Kotaru said.

"I trust you have no objections Tsunade?" Homura said.

"No I'm fine with the decision" Tsunade said.

Later at the Hokage office

Tsunade was seated in her desk and standing in front of her was a member of ambu.

"And that's the situation I'm going to have you act as a temporary replacement for Kakashi"

The ambu was wearing a cat mask with two lines on both ears of the mask and three lines on each of the side of the face.

"Acting as a replacement for Kakashi-sempai of all people this is quite an honor"

"This is not an ambu mission it is a normal one so you will remove your mask and I will assign you a codename for the duration of the mission you will call yourself Yamato"

The ambu remove his cat mask revealing the face of a young man who seems to be in his middle twenties with short brown hair and black eyes wearing a leaf head metal gear.

"Understood"

"One more person a recruit from ambu root division will be placed in team Kakashi along with Seiryu, however?" Tsunade said.

"What is it?" Yamato said.

"Keep an eye on him"

"And by that you mean….?"

"This recruit was recommended by Danzou himself he in the past was a war hawk standing in opposition to the third within ambu he created the root division as an independent force and positioned himself as its leader I'm sure you have heard of his name at least"

"Root has already been disbanded and lost his position still as always it's hard to predict exactly what he's planning" Yamato said" aren't you worrying too much?"

"Anyhow go now and introduce yourself to the team"

"Yes Hokage-sama" he said while leaving the office.

Tsunade return to her paperwork while thinking what Yamato told her.

(I worrying too much about this because I don't trust him one bit)

To be continued

Sorry if this chapter was done a little late but it's finally here I'm already working on the next chapter so please review until next time.

Next chapter: The new team Kakashi


	31. The new team Kakashi

Chapter 31 The new team Kakashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I don't have a choice

"YOU" shouted Naruto and Seiryu in unison as they were seeing Sai smiling at them.

"Hi" he gave them one of his fake smiles.

They were standing in the streets of the village because they were waiting for their new recruits to the team in order to accomplish the mission at the heaven and earth bridge. Sakura was surprised that both Naruto and Seiryu knew the young teen next to them came Yamato.

"So for the time being I'll be taking over for Kakashi as team leader, Naruto Seiryu do you know him?" Yamato said.

"Sorry about before I wanted to see the abilities of my new teammates, after all I need to know exactly how much I'll have to help out the little dick lees loser" Sai said still smiling.

Seiryu was now giving a deadly glare to the young ninja" you better be saying that to Naruto and not me"

"HEY SEIRYU WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" shouted an angry Naruto.

"Not now Naruto"

"No I was telling that to you" Sai said.

Seiryu was still glaring at him" first you ask me what I have between my legs and now you say I'm a dick less loser if I were you I will consider to take those two things back if you value your life" he said in a dangerous tone.

Yamato Naruto and Sakura didn't like where this was going this could turn ugly and into a real bloody battle.

"No I still think that you're a dick less loser" Sai said still smiling.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD" he shouted while reaching for Celisius handle.

Both Naruto and Sakura were holding the rampaging Seiryu from trying to kill Sai who was still smiling and Yamato sweat dropped at the scene.

"Enough Seiryu" Sakura said.

"Calm down buddy" Naruto said.

"LET ME GO I'LL PROMISE I'LL KILL HIM IN SECONDS JUST LET ME AT HIM"

Yamato sighed (this could take some getting used to)

After a moment Seiryu finally calm down but he was still glaring daggers at Sai while Sakura sighed.

"You're not being all that friendly" Sakura said.

"Ahaha is that so I like your type butt ugly bitch"

It was Sakura's turn to get pissed and glare at him with a huge killer intent.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY ASSHOLE" she shouted while Yamato was holding her from trying to kill Sai and Seiryu was cheering for her.

"Yeah go Sakura I'll help you kill him you can pound him like a piece of meat and I will cut him into tiny pieces with Celsius"

"That's enough Sakura he's our teammate and you will not do such a thing" Yamato said.

Sai gaze at Naruto with his smile" hey blondie you're just like him another dick less loser"

"WHAT THE HELL I'LL KILL YOU" shouted a pissed off Naruto.

Now Yamato have to hold down the rampaging blond with a sweat dropped on his head.

(This is going to be a long mission)

Yamato look at the group Naruto, Sakura and Seiryu were glaring at Sai while he was still giving his façade smile.

"At any rate the five of us will soon be on a mission together but jezzz look at you guys I don't have the time to toss you in a cage and let you get acquainted so get to it introduce yourselves" Yamato said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" still glaring at Sai.

"I'm Haruno Sakura" still glaring at Sai.

"I'm Suijin Seiryu" still glaring at Sai and he was holding the handle of Celsius in a tempting attempt to kill the young ninja.

"Hi my name is Sai" still smiling.

"Well at least we have introductions out of the way now to explain that we team Kakashi will undertake, the five of us will head to the heaven and earth bridge in the grass village there we will find the Akatsuki spy who infiltrates Orochimaru's organization capture him and bring him back to the village. This is a chance for us to gain information on Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke if we succeed with the mission it will allow us to gain an invaluable source of information in the planning of both of Orochimaru's assassination and Sasuke's retrieval so keep your minds on our goal meet at the village gates in one hour once you've gather your equipment we'll leave"

The group left Yamato took off and Sai took another route while Naruto Sakura and Seiryu took another route and they were walking on the streets.

"That Sai asshole I don't like him I'm telling ya" Naruto said.

"You won't have any arguments from me Naruto" Seiryu said agreeing with the blond.

"Why does he have to be Sasuke's replacement team Kakashi was doing just fine with only three people" Naruto said.

"He may have a foul mouth but don't you think that Sai is similar to Sasuke in a way?...like his face or his voice" Sakura said.

"I can't say anything about that since I have never met him" Seiryu said.

"Yeah right they don't look anything a like Sasuke looks tons better errr…no wait he doesn't look as bad as I mean" Naruto said.

"Make up your mind already" Seiryu said.

"You're right Sasuke-kun does look a little bit better than Sai" Sakura said.

"Not just a little bit Sasuke doesn't look anywhere that bad"

"I don't get it" Seiryu said.

"You don't have to" Sakura said with a giggle.

"So….um Naruto about you and Sasuke how was your relation with him?"

Naruto blink at Seiryu's question the same with Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how you two got along when he was still on your team" Seiryu said coolly.

Sakura smirk she decided to tease him" I see now you're jealous of Naruto and Sasuke-kun's relation as friends you want to know if you're better than him."

"I didn't say that I'm not saying if I better than him I just want to know if they were good friends that's all"

"So you want to know if you're a better replacement for Sasuke when it comes to best friend is that it?" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Stop teasing Sakura" he scolded her while she childish stuck her tongue at him and he sweat dropped.

"Seiryu?"

The two look at Naruto who was in deep thought he gaze at Seiryu with a smile.

"Sasuke and I although we didn't show it because we always argue a lot but we were best friends he was like a brother to me, even if he was better at everything in strength learning jutsus I was always left behind I was second best next to him even when it comes to the heart"

Seiryu was quiet while he gaze at Sakura who had a hurtful expression on her jade eyes it seems she understood his message when he said that he was second best to the heart meaning that he never stood a chance in winning Sakura's heart next to the Uchiha.

Naruto smile at him" Sasuke will always be my friend even after everything he did to me and Sakura-chan his still a member of team seven now team Kakashi, however he's no longer my best friend"

That really surprise Sakura the same with Seiryu.

"Now I have a new best friend and brother and he's standing in front of me" he smiled again.

Seiryu felt like crying after hearing that while Sakura was grinning at him she couldn't pass this chance to tease him.

"Oh no Seiryu don't tell me you're going to cry look Naruto he's going to cry"

Seiryu gave her a wicked grin" Sakura if you don't stop with the teasing I'm going to use my secret weapon on you"

Naruto was puzzle" secret weapon what secret weapon?"

"Oh it's something called love" he said with a grin while Sakura gulp.

"Don't listen to him Naruto he doesn't know what he's talking about" she gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh really how about I tell Naruto….."

WHAM

Sakura smack him sending him to the ground while a huge lump appear on top of his head, Sakura left upset mumbling stupid Seiryu and Naruto was looking clueless as always.

At Sai's apartment

Sai was packing his gear to get ready for the mission he was making sure to bring enough ink and paper scrolls, he suddenly took a small book who had himself drawn when he was al little boy on the cover of 

the book he put the book on the table. Suddenly he sense danger he took his short sword to block an attack from a man wearing an ambu uniform with a brown cape and a mask with his black hair tied on a ponytail.

"Nice reflexes no matter what never let your guard down"

"What do you want sempai?" Sai said.

The ambu took an envelope from his cape and handed to him.

"Here Danzou-sama sends you this to use"

Sai open the envelope a little before nodding to him.

"Listen to me with this secret mission assigned to you, you are entrusted with the goals of the custodian of our village's future Danzou-sama…" he suddenly felt movement from a near tree he kept his guard up but then he saw it was just a cat jumping from the tree.

"Just a cat…."

He was about to leave" just remember failure won't be tolerated"

"I know that" Sai said.

The ambu notice the book on the table" you..don't tell me you still carry that thing around…"

"This is….." Sai trailed off.

"In roots you have no name you have no feelings"

"You have no past you have no future all you have is your mission" Sai finish.

"That which supports the great tree of Konoha unseen from within the ground is the resolve of our organization roots don't forget that"

"I won't…"

The ambu vanish leaving Sai with his thoughts.

Hokage's office

"Really….so things are already that bad…" Tsunade said.

"They are…" Sakura said.

"Well there's not much I can do…for the time being just do your best to control Naruto and Seiryu"

"I'll make an effort but still…."

A knock was heard on the door.

"Enter…"

Danzou enter the office.

(I wonder who that is.) Sakura thought.

"So it's you Danzou what do you want?"

"I trust that you assigned a skilled member of ambu as the team leader for Sai's squad? Tsunade-sama"

"I selected the individual who had the highest performance record while working under the third"

"Still….i can only hope that the teachings of that conflict shy and indecisive third…haven't rubbed off on him , just like the way the teachings of your venerable grandfather rubbed off on the third of course"

Tsunade growl she never tolerated Danzou while the older was about leave the office.

"Anyhow I'm pleased for the time being now I'll be able to eat my meals without having to worry about other matters good day" he finally left the office.

"Who exactly was that?" Sakura said.

"He is a person who in the past competed over the chair of third Hokage with my now deceased teacher Sarutobi sensei, unlike the third he is a cold and calculating leader a militaristic hard-liner he is also Sai's superior since I student of the moderate third and granddaughter of the first Hokage he simply hates me, it's almost time Sakura"

"Right I'll be going then" she said while leaving the office.

Later at the village gates

The team was finally ready to leave for their mission even if they were still feeling upset with Sai for what he said to them not a good start to make a friendly relationship. All three of them were still glaring at Sai who was still giving his fake smile he was really trying his best to fit in after all. Yamato went to his team looking at their faces he knew they were still a lot to go before they can get along with Sai he gaze into the distance of the forest.

"All right well then team Kakashi we'll now move out"

The team began to walk away from the village while Seiryu was still thinking about something that he was trying to avoid but it still bother him.

(Hinata must have already left for her mission this is the first time in a while that I'm not traveling with her can I really do this mission without thinking about her damn I missed her already a lot)

While the team was walking Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sai he really have a grudge with him and he wasn't the only one Seiryu was also staring at him but not as much as the blond ninja. Sai wasn't stupid he knew he was being stare at although he didn't know why so he knew how to solve this by asking.

"Is there a problem?"

"I guess you could say they look somewhat similar in a way….and their voices kinda a bit alike" Naruto said.

Seiryu sweat dropped remembering the conversation they had back at the village (now he's thinking about that)

"Would you please stop staring at me like that? I won't hesitate to smack you" Sai said causing the blond to get mad he gaze at Seiryu" the same goes to you too dick less loser"

Seiryu gritted his teeth getting upset (that little piece of shit what would be the best way to kill him cut his throat stab his chest or his stomach or freeze him to death yeah the choices are endless)

Naruto had about enough with him" WHY DON'T YOU TRY NOT TO PISSING PEOPLE OFF WITH EVERY DAMN THING YOU SAY ASSHOLE (forget it this guy isn't one bit like Sasuke)"

"Hey it's not like I have any particular bad intentions here" Sai said.

"LIAR" shouted the upset Naruto while Seiryu sweat dropped at his comment.

"It's just that I'm trying to position myself as being this kind of character"

"That's what people called bad intentions" Naruto said.

"Yeah you already got on the three of us bad side already" Seiryu said.

Yamato was watching and listening and he did not like where this was going this was obviously going to turn into a raging fight.

"That's it I had it with you YOU'RE A COMPLETE ASSHOLE" Naruto said.

(I have to agree with you on that one Naruto) Seiryu thought.

"Hey enough that's hardly something to just go and say in front of your squad leader Naruto trust and teamwork are the absolute most important thing s to a team surely Kakashi-san taught you that" Yamato said" it's hard to believe that you was actually in the same team as the great Kakashi-san I mean what's your problem?"

"The problem is that HE isn't a member of team Kakashi the third member of our team, team Kakashi is Sasuke" Naruto said. "He's just here to take up space while Sasuke is gone I refuse to accept someone like him as a team member"

"With all due respect captain Yamato I have to agree with Naruto how can we have great teamwork when he's disrespecting us it only make us distrust him not to mention hate him I think he needs to change his attitude before he can start in our team" Seiryu said speaking for everyone.

Naruto nodded in agreement while Sakura hasn't said a word but deep inside she did agree with Seiryu.

"Actually… I'd preferred it if things stayed that way" Sai said getting the attention of the team" Sasuke betrayed Konoha despite being the weakling he is, he ran off to serve Orochimaru just to gain power…he's worthless trash just like Orochimaru so I hardly don't want to be associated with that gay shit"

Seiryu gasp he knew he has hit a touchy topic to Naruto and Sakura even if he didn't know Sasuke he knew Naruto and Sakura cared about him, he gaze at the blond and he was pissed then gaze at Sakura and once again he was seeing her calm façade meaning she was really angry. Yamato also knew that Sai just said a bad comment and it was going to turn the situation a lot worse he was right after all they have a LONG way to go before becoming friendly with Sai.

Naruto glare at him while clenching his fist he walk towards him" you…." suddenly he was stop by Sakura.

"The captain is right teamwork is what's more important and I also agree with Seiryu as for Naruto….Sai ..since he doesn't know all that he probably did say a bit much , I apologize for him please forgive Naruto"

"S…Sakura-chan"

(Save the lecture Sakura I know you're pissed at him) Seiryu thought not believing her words one bit.

Yamato sighed in relief" I'm glad at least one is somewhat tolerable"

Sai was still smiling" that's all right I'm not really offended at all "

Sakura smile" Really that's good"

WHAM

She punch him on his face sending him a few feet away while Naruto and Yamato were shock at the sight but Seiryu wasn't surprise he already knew she was angry with him.

(Go Sakura) Seiryu thought.

Sakura glare at Sai" as for me I don't want your forgiveness"

"You sure tricked me….with that fake smile of yours" Sai said while rubbing his painful cheek.

"You don't know a damn thing about Sasuke-kun so don't you dare go trying to act like you do….I will never forgive you if you disrespect my teammates EVER the next time you said something bad about Sasuke-kun I won't hold back"

"Still to think a fake smile can be used in that way you used it I'll have to remember that" Sai said.

"You just got yourself hit so what's with the grin moron?" Naruto said.

"A smile is the best way is the best way o get one self out of a tight spot even if it is a fake smile surprisingly enough everyone takes it at face value I read that in a book although it doesn't seem to have much o fan effect in my case" he said while getting up.

"I don't know about that but take this advice from me Sai never make Sakura angry" Seiryu said.

"Take your own advice Seiryu" the kunoichi said with a smirk.

"I know but I make you angry because you know I'm telling you the truth….." he trailed off seeing the pink hair kunoichi glaring at him he gulp" okay I'll shut up now"

"Thank you" she said.

"WOOD STYLE WOODEN CAGE JUTSU"

In front of the team a large wooden cage appear from the ground shocking them a lot.

"All of you make any more trouble than you already have I really will throw you in a cage after all limited is your time may be we still have five days before the rendezvous at the heaven and earth bridge" Yamato said.

(That's the secret jutsu known only to the first Hokage) Sakura thought.

(Wow wood element I never thought I will see someone able to use that element I thought the first Hokage was the only one who could do that) Seiryu thought.

(Wood element ninjutsu how could captain Yamato possibly just who is this guy?) Sakura thought.

"Now…as your mediator I'm going to give the four of you two options to choose from in order to get acquainted with one another you can either chose to spend a whole day in this cage here….or we can stay at a inn somewhere that has a hot bath it's your choice" Yamato said he then gave a very scary look" the four of you probably don't know me very well either while I do prefer to interact with people in a gentle matter I'm also not at all opposed to establishing my dominance in a reign of terror"

Just then a freak out Seiryu got between Naruto and Sakura and gave them a friendly hug" hey captain Yamato I'm not stupid I'll chose the inn right guys?"

The two sweat dropped but they still nodded in agreement it was way better to spend a whole day in a wooden cage with a scary Yamato.

Later at a hot bath in a inn

Naruto emerge his head from the hot water while looking at Yamato he couldn't get the image of his scary face it was truly scary and he wasn't the only one who was thinking the same thing Seiryu was next to Yamato trying not look at his face thinking he will flash his scary face at him scaring the hell out of him. Next to Yamato was Naruto follow by Sai next to the blond, who was always with his fake smile at least giving the much effort to make a realistic smile.

"Ah I must say it's being together naked like this lets us guys really get to know each other" Yamato said while looking at Naruto and Seiryu who had creepy looks on their faces because of his comment he then gave them his scary face" you two think so too right?"

"I….I agreed completely" Naruto said while getting up from the hot water (those eyes they're ungodly this is already a reign of terror seriously…)

(Those freaky eyes really scare the shit out of me) Seiryu thought.

Sai saw Naruto's thing" we'll I'll be damned you do actually have one after all"

Naruto glare at him" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT STOP TALKING ABOUT DICKS ALREADY"

Sai was still smiling he then gaze at Seiryu" what about you dick less loser?"

Seiryu had about enough of him" THAT'S IT I'M SICK OF YOU CALLING ME THAT HERE"

He then got up from the water and Sai, Yamato and Naruto saw his thing and they were shock even Sai.

"YOU SEE THIS I AM VERY PROUD OF HAVING THIS SO WHO'S A DICK LESS LOSER NOW"

(Holy shit Seiryu's…..huge) Naruto thought while freaking out

Seiryu got back in the water while gazing at Sai he grin evilly" Sai I bet you don't have something like mine that's why you always talk about penises you're completely insecure with yourself"

Sai got up from the water and the three were shock at the sight of his thing it wasn't long before Naruto started laughing out loud along with Seiryu and Yamato well let's just say he was trying very hard not to laugh too.

"I do have one too" Sai said.

(Yeah you have nothing but a shrimp) thought a laughing Naruto.

(Well I feel sorry for the woman or man who will fall for him he doesn't have anything to offer) Seiryu thought.

Naruto was still laughing" Sai you're so small oh man what happen did it shrunk into the size of a peanut"

Unfortunately they have completely forgotten that they weren't the only ones at the bath besides them at the women section the woman have heard the whole argument and they were laughing some of them were talking about Seiryu and saying that they wanted to see if it was true while Sakura was so embarrassed that she have submerge herself into the hot water. Naruto heard the laughing and he grin evilly he started moving to the wall where the women were until Seiryu grab him and give him a scolding look.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing" he lied obviously.

"Yeah right you're going to try and peek at the women's bath"

"No of course not"

"Don't lie I know that you trained with Jiraiya-sama for three years and that doesn't mean you have to act perverted like him come on Naruto it's not nice to peek it's immoral and you're also invading their privacy it's very wrong"

"Seiryu I bet if Hinata was in the bath too you wouldn't be saying that?" Naruto said with a grin.

For a moment Seiryu stood quiet while imagining the Hyuga heiress in the hot baths with nothing on but a smile on her face he blush while having a small nose bleed and Naruto smirk.

"I rest my case"

"And speaking of Jiraiya-sama I want to tell you an interesting story Naruto there has been just one time back when he was young that the famed Jiraiya-sama was brought to the brink of death he was left with six ribs and both arms broken as well as numerous ruptured organs…." Yamato said.

Naruto was shock as well as Seiryu he has heard of Jiraiya's strength and he was particularly one of the strongest ninjas alive just like his teacher to hear that he was almost beat up to death was just too shocking.

"It's said the cause of it had to do with him being on the receiving end of the inhuman strength of Tsunade-sama" he then gave him his scary face" and it happened after he made the mistake of doing exactly what you're thinking of doing right now"

Naruto turn pale and horrified (I wonder how Sakura-chan would react?)

(Since Sakura was trained by Tsunade-sama no doubt she will react just like her and beat the crap out of Naruto too bad Naruto there goes your chance of peeking at her) Seiryu thought.

Yamato left the bath before the others and went back to the inn he took the opportunity to get some answers as he went to Sai's room and check his personal belongings remembering what Tsunade told him.

(Keep an eye on him)

It was pretty clear that she didn't trusted Danzou and there must be a specific reason why would he send someone as skill as Sai to be part of this team for the mission so he needed to find solid proof about him that could justify Tsunade's mistrust on him and she wasn't the only one. In truth he didn't trusted the older man either he was always acting on his own accord even if he was doing it for the benefit of the village but he was a man who doesn't like Tsunade as well as his rivalry with Sarutobi the late third Hokage he had so many different ideals and theories that Sarutobi himself didn't like. It was enough that Danzou was a man who like and approved of war along with the theory of divide and conquer that was exactly why he lost the battle for the position of third Hokage to his rival Sarutobi the people knew that war wasn't the way bringing nothing but death, destruction and the possibility of Konoha's downfall.

The only things he found from Sai were a couple of kunais and shurikens along with a couple of paper scrolls to use his drawing jutsu with a couple of bottles of ink his brush and his ambu mask, this was the proper equipment for a ninja to bring on a mission so there was nothing wrong to mistrust Sai……so far.

"It looks like things are going to start getting busy"

Later Yamato call room service and greeted the team with a delicious dinner everyone gather wearing bath robes started to chow down, it was a great dinner Naruto was stuffing his face while Sakura scolding him to eat like a normal person and Seiryu laugh at his appetite while Sai was calmly eating and Yamato smile at the sight. The dinner was pretty nice and everyone from the team had a good time even Sai found the dinner quite tasty and enjoyable looks like it was a good start for the new team Kakashi. Night fell on the inn and Seiryu couldn't sleep he hated when this sort of thing happens and with him it always happen he needed to wait for a while so he can finally get to sleep but right now that wasn't happening.

He finally gave up there was no way he was going to fall asleep so he left his bed still wearing his bath robe and left his room maybe a cold drink of water will make him sleep right now he was willing to try anything just to get some shut eye. While walking he pass the balcony which gave view to the hot baths and the town, and that's when he notice Sakura standing there watching the full moon in the stars filled sky she was wearing her bath robe too, he got curious and decided to check up on her. Sakura got annoyed as she felt someone heading her way she knew who he was that's why she got annoyed in the first place.

"What do you want Seiryu?"

"Nothing I couldn't sleep so I was going to get a glass of water that's when I saw you here what's wrong can't sleep either?"

"I guess you could say that I got up and saw how beautiful the moon is so I decided to take a look at it for a while until I get the urge to sleep, you know looking at the moon makes me feel relax and forget all of my problems whenever I'm stressed out or depressed I only gaze at the moon and suddenly I feel my soul relaxing I feel like getting some peace of mind"

"Problems what problems you don't have any……" he finally stopped realizing what she meant" oh those kinds of problems I mean Sasuke right?"

"Not just Sasuke but Naruto too…..you heard what he said back at the village about Sasuke that he was always second best at everything that he do even…….taming my heart I just wish he didn't think like that I mean everyone has their strength and weaknesses Sasuke-kun may have been strong and skilful at everything but he was weak hearted he shut down his emotions because of the Uchiha clan massacre he didn't wanted no one to get near him and have a close relation with him that's why he left the village so he could forget about us and focus on his task of revenge…."

Seiryu was quiet listening to everything she was saying to him he smile she was opening up to him this was a good sign that she trusted him.

"Naruto has his strength and weaknesses and even if he wasn't a quick learner and skilful like Sasuke-kun he was strong in his own way I mean as long as I known him he hasn't given up on anything and I do mean anything and unlike Sasuke-kun he wasn't weak hearted his heart is the strongest thing I have ever seen, after everything he went through he still gets up and doesn't give up just so he could earn the respect of the village how many times he keeps saying that he wants to become Hokage and eventually I believe someday he will become Hokage" she gaze at Seiryu who was looking at her with an amusement look on his face" what?"

"Sakura you still can't realize it yet you really are slow"

She was getting annoyed" excuse me?"

"I mean listen to yourself you can't realize that you just describe to me your feelings for Naruto"

Sakura gasp and didn't realize the huge blush that attack her cheeks while getting upset once again Seiryu was attacking her with the same issue that he just can't let go.

"There you go again saying that I like Naruto when will you understand that I don't like him like that you are so annoying Seiryu"

"I don't believe you Sakura you do have feelings for him all I want to know is why….why are you hiding your feelings for him why is it because you're a shame that you like him do you see the idea of being in love with Naruto repulsive?"

"No….that's not it I don't think it's repulsive I just don't like him that way"

"God damn it Sakura why do you keep hiding your feelings from him can't you see you're hurting Naruto by holding them damn it he loves you very much he has been in love with you since he was five and he's not going to stop loving you what he feels for you it's true love and nothing or no one in this damn world can't take it away so stop being so stubborn and realize your feelings for him DAMN IT"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore she felt anger rising in her and the tears started falling from her jade eyes she glare at him with a lot of anger reflected in her teary eyes.

"You want to know the truth FINE I'LL TELL YOU THE TRUTH I don't want to fall in love ever again it hurts too damn much I refuse to be involve in that game called love I thought what I had for Sasuke-kun was a simple fan girl crush but I was really in love I deny it for a while but then I realized that I was really in love with him it suddenly it turn into an obsession I did everything just so he could acknowledge me as someone worthy to be by his side but no he always spit in my face saying you're annoying weak do you know how much that hurt. And finally the one that tops them all the night he left the village I confess my love to him I even told him I would go to him so I could help him in any way to fulfill his revenge, but no that's not what happen he told me I was still annoying and thank you…THANK YOU FOR WHAT for being your pathetic fan girl for falling in love with you someone who didn't deserve to be loved by me BULLSHIT and now you're trying to convince me that I actually have feelings for Naruto my second teammate….." she began to sob hard.

Seiryu was shock he didn't have a clue that Sakura would have ended up having an emotional breakdown it seems she was holding this inside of herself for a long time the only thing he could do was to hold her and he did. He embrace her and she didn't even bother that he was holding her she accepted the embrace and bury her head in his chest crying hard he stroke her pink hair slowly. They stood there for a while until he notice that she stop crying he slowly broke the embrace and made her look into his eyes.

"Listen to me Sakura I'm really sorry that you have to go through that pain but you can't say I don't want to fall in love again just like that because it's impossible love is something that happens unexpected you don't know it until you finally know it and when you finally realize it it's the most wonderful feeling in the world"

She dry her tears while smirking at him" Seiryu are you talking from personal experience?"

"Yeah that's right I do because I'm in love with Hinata I love her very much and right now I missed her a lot this is the first mission that I get that she's not with me and I missed her a lot, I'm also happy because she told me that once I get back to the village I'm going on a date with her you don't know how happy I felt when she told me that she even gave me a kiss on my cheek" he said while blushing

She smile" it must feel wonderful to go on a date with that special someone"

"You don't know how wonderful it feels but you can feel that feeling too Sakura you're feelings for Naruto are hiding deep within you and it's up to you to unlock them and release them…"

"I just can't believe that I'm in love with him it's impossible"

Seiryu sighed" you can't deny it anymore Sakura I have enough proof to prove that you're in love with Naruto first you got jealous when he was dancing with Temari back at Suna second you got pissed when Shion-sama ask him to have her children and you almost try to killed her if it wasn't for all of us to hold you down and third you used reverse psychology on him to show your affections for him"

Sakura was puzzle by his last statement" huh what do you mean by that?"

"It means instead of giving him hugs and kisses you result to violence as a way to show your affections for him I believe you do that because you're afraid to get rejected since I prove to be right because Sasuke rejected you, you really took it bad thanks to your sudden breakdown I finally know. So you love Naruto and you're afraid he might reject you the same way Sasuke did and that's why you result to violence with him you don't want him to reject you so you used him as your personal punching bag although it's a little weird to have such a relationship"

The pink hair kunoichi stood quiet but in awe at everything Seiryu has told her she let every single word and detail hit her and let her mind processed all that information she just received. She thought that it wasn't true at first but maybe there was a big true to his words, she thought about the time in Suna and she was angry with Naruto for dancing with Temari because….yes she wanted to dance with him and in the end she did dance with him. She was really angry when Shion ask him that question she felt like killing the priestess from the demon country with all her might although she felt sorry for hitting Naruto she knew how dense he was and its obvious he didn't have a clue at the question she just ask him. And finally the last thing Seiryu told her she is afraid of being rejected, she remember when Itachi used his sharingan on her creating the genjutsu of Naruto hating her and rejecting her she felt so hurt she felt he heart breaking into a million pieces it was a feeling that when Sasuke rejected her. That's why she always hit him whether for saying something stupid or for being a pervert she hit him because she didn't wanted to get rejected from him not from Naruto he was too especial he was well….Naruto. She hang her head down thinking that maybe it was true everything that Seiryu told her did she really have hidden feelings for her blond teammate, feelings she never ever thought to have for him.

Seiryu smiled at her" you don't have to answer me now I will leave you with your thoughts all this talk have made me sleepy so I'm going back to my room, but before I go let me tell you something " he then put his hands on her shoulder looking at her with a smile" Sakura if you think you're the only one who has suffer from a broken heart then you're wrong I mean look at Naruto how much do you think he's been suffering every time you rejected him when he ask you on a date how much he has suffer when the only one you had in your heart was Sasuke and finally how much he's suffering because he's still think you're still in love with Sasuke that he's willing to give up his own happiness just to make you happy by bringing him back to Konoha think about it goodnight Sakura"

With that said Seiryu finally left the balcony leaving a shocking Sakura behind she couldn't believe it but it was true everything he has told her was all true the only question in her mind is what can she do. She gazed back at the full moon hoping that it will give her the answer by just looking at it although that somehow deep inside her heart she knew the answer without knowing it. After staring at the moon for a couple of minutes she left the balcony and return to her room with a smile on her face not knowing why she was happy, perhaps because someone has finally made her see the light at the end of her tunnel. She finally reach her room and went back to her bed waiting to drift to sleep as she closed her eyes she only thought about one thing.

(Thank you Seiryu)

Seiryu went to his room and immediately got to his bed and went to sleep he was right all that talking with Sakura have really made him tire. What the two didn't know was that Yamato was wide awake and he used a wood clone to hear and see the entire conversation and he couldn't feel proud for Seiryu what he did was a true effort for a friend.

(Seiryu you're concerned for your teammate makes you a true worthy friend)

To be continued

I'll be honest I was laughing out loud when I was writing the hot bath scene I had tears in my eyes but I also started crying because I got sad at the scene where Seiryu talks to Sakura I hope you guys don't cry too just let me know what you guys think review please until next time farewell.

Next chapter: The plan is set


	32. The plan is set

Chapter 32 The plan is set

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura woke up in a good mood usually she's not a morning person but today it was different she wonder why, maybe because of last night the talk she had with Seiryu and she felt a lot better. She didn't feel stress or depressed after her talk with him she was happy that he was there for her, it was funny she now think about the black hair teen as the older brother she never had then again the way they get along it was a brother sister relationship. She finally rose from her bed stretching her body she look at the window and saw the beautiful sun shining it was truly a beautiful day.

"Ahhhhh….I slept so well" that's when she notice Sai who was on a small cliff doing something curiosity took over her as she change into her ninja clothing and left the room.

She walked towards him and that's when she notice that he was drawing on a sketch pad, Sai sense her presence and he didn't felt bother at all.

"What's this so you're an artist?"

"Do you need something?" Sai said in his usual tone while Sakura was looking at his drawing.

She smile" you may have a dirty mouth but you also have a delicate side huh? I'm surprised"

Sai gave his fake smile" that fake smile did you come here to hit me again like yesterday?"

She grin a little" actually yes just kidding I just wanted to see your picture I was just curious what were you drawing"

"I see…"

"Since you're sitting in a place like this, I thought I'd find you drawing the scenery but that's an abstraction I see" she said while seeing the drawing" that picture what's its title?"

"Who knows?..."

"You haven't decided yet?"

"It's just doesn't have one….I've drawn tens of thousands of pictures in my life but I've never even one of them a title"

"Hmm…. Still you're usually supposed to give a picture a title right? Like if it's a portrait then that person's name or even with other pictures the title might be the circumstances at the time or maybe your state of mind or your emotions"

Sai still has his smile while he continued to draw" to be more accurate it's not that I don't give them titles it's that I can't, not one thing comes to me I just don't feel anything at all"

Seiryu arrived at the hot baths with a smile on his face he knew that the perfect way to start a new day it's by enjoying a relaxing hot bath he did the same thing when he wakes up back at the mist village, it always help him to relax all of his muscles feel more peaceful. When he open the door to the men's section he notice that the place was empty it was a little earlier in the morning after all so there wasn't no one around yet, that's when he notice that he wasn't alone after all there was somebody with him. His eyes widened as he sees the last person he wanted to see the one and only Hinata wearing a white towel around her beautiful angelic body her long navy blue hair was wrap with another towel, his heart started beating faster while he blush at the sight and the possibility of a nose bleed to hit him hard. Hinata on the other hand gave him a sweet and yet seductive smile while Seiryu was still explaining why she was here OF ALL PLACES.

"Hinata please tell me you have some clothes behind that towel?" ask a nervous Seiryu.

She giggle" no silly I have nothing on I take off this towel and I'm completely naked.

He gulp feeling his heart in his throat" o…okay….so why are you in the men's section of the baths?"

Hinata giggle again" Seiryu why are you so nervous I already seen you naked once remember the lake?" she smirk.

He blush remembering the incident three years ago when he killed the mighty fish the Behemoth and his boxers fell allowing Hinata to see him naked, he blush harder while Hinata giggle.

(Why does she has to remind me of that it was a very embarrassing moment for me)

That's when he didn't realize that the Hyuga heiress was behind him and started rubbing his shoulders making him blush at the contact.

"Hinata what are you doing?"

"Was it look like you're so tense I'm massaging your shoulders I want you to be relax silly"

He nodded while feeling himself relax Hinata was doing a good work on him he hated to admit it but he was getting a little excited at the scene, the fact that both were only wearing a towel and in a hot bath it was enough to fuel his hormones with desire.

(Please think unpleasant thoughts very unpleasant thoughts)

Hinata smile" there you're finally relaxed now how about we get to the main event Seiryu do you want to see me naked?"

He thought that he heard wrong but that's when it hit him it was so obvious.

(Of course why I didn't see it before this is definitely a dream because it's too damn good to be true there's only one thing to do to prove if this really a dream)

"Um….Hinata of course I want to see you naked so how about we take a bath together and…..do it" he finish blushing.

Hinata lick her lips while giving him a very seductive look" you read my mind Seiryu I want you"

(Yup this is a dream one hundred percent so I guess I have no choice but to pinch myself so it could be over and……)

His thoughts were interrupted as Hinata kissed him passionately her tongue invading his mouth while he moan and pulled her closer feeling her body pressed against his.

(Oh screw pinching myself there's not a chance in hell I'm waking from this dream I want to see this till the end)

Hinata finally broke the kiss while she took a few steps away from him she reach for her towel ready to take it off and just before he saw anything.

"Seiryu wake up"

Seiryu snap his eyes open to see Naruto looking at him.

"Wake up captain Yamato wants us up"

Now the only thought that it was running in Seiryu's head was to kill the blond ninja for interrupting his dream he glare at him while he began to strangle him.

"DAMN IT NARUTO WHY THE HELL DID YOU WOKE ME UP I WAS HAVING THE MOST WONDERFUL DREAM IN MY ENTIRE LIFE"

"AH WHAT…..THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SEIRYU" shouted Naruto while been strangle.

After a couple of minutes Seiryu relax and let go of Naruto who left the room while trying to catch his own breath he left his bed and got change into his ninja uniform. He finally meet up with Naruto who was with Sai and Sakura.

"We are ready to head out captain Yamato told me to come and get you" Naruto said.

"Ok" Sakura said while stretching her arms.

Naruto got near Sai along with Seiryu and they saw his drawing.

"Hey that picture is nothing special" Naruto said.

"It looks like a gust of wind or something" Seiryu said.

Sai smiled at him" indeed just like your penis"

"I'M GOING TO BE COMPLETELY STRAIGHT FORWARD AND HONEST WITH YOU I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU" shouted an angry Naruto" IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME THEN QUIT IT WITH THE FAKE SMILE AND START BEING STRAIGHT FORWARD AND HONEST YOURSELF, IF YOU WANT TO I'LL TAKE YOU ON ANY TIME"

"You don't understand I just don't think anything of you one way or the other "Sai said.

"Naruto why are you getting angry with him you should know that its HIS PENIS the one that is nothing special remember" Seiryu said with a grin.

Naruto finally remember and started laughing" yeah….it's so small"

Seiryu started laughing too while Sakura got upset and clear her throat.

"Excuse me but you two are in the presence of a lady so stop it with the indecent topic"

"Lady….where…I don't see no lady" Seiryu said with a smirk he then freak out when Sakura glare at him and started walking towards him and crackling her knuckles" Sakura please stop don't hurt me I was only kidding I can still feel the pain in my head from the last punch you gave me"

She raised her fist but then stop and gave him a frown" okay I will let it slide this onetime"

Seiryu was confuse this was the first time Sakura has stop on an attempt to hit him he was more confused when he saw her smiling at him looks like she was thankful of the talk he had with her last night.

"Please go on ahead I'll follow as soon as I've cleaned things up here" Sai said.

"Let me help…" Sakura said she then pick a small book" this it isn't printed is it? Did you draw this also?"

"Yeah" Sai said while taking the book Naruto was still grumpy at Sai and Seiryu couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sai being nice even after he was being a real ass with them.

"Oh really a picture book" Sakura said" hey would you mind showing it to me along the way some time…?"

"Actually I would this book it isn't finished yet, also I make a point of not letting other people touch this" Sai said.

Sakura was confused while Seiryu was in deep thought.

(So he's very touchy about that book there must be something in that book that he doesn't want anyone to see and know)

After a couple of minutes the team finally left the town and headed to the forest they were greeted with Yamato.

"This looks like a good place" he said while making a couple of hand seals.

"WOOD STYLE FOUR PILLAR HOUSE JUTSU"

From the ground a large house emerge with the leaf symbol place in the center of the house the group were in awe especially Seiryu.

"We'll be camping here for the night" Yamato said.

"Umm..I don't think you can call this camping" Sakura said.

"Whatever the point is captain Yamato knows how to camp I wish I could summon a house from out of nowhere" Seiryu said while gazing at the wooden house.

The team entered the house and laid their gear and got comfortable in the large house Yamato was in the middle of the room.

"Everyone gather here for a bit also Sakura there's something I need to ask you about" Yamato said.

"What is it?"

"It's about Akatsuki's Sasori I got a hold of Sasori's data file from Suna to get me started but I need you to tell me as much as you can about his personality speech style mannerism habits and anything else, after all you're the only one who's seen Sasori with your own eyes"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said.

"The Akatsuki spy who infiltrated Orochimaru's organization is expecting Sasori to show up at the heaven and Earth Bridge that means that while he may end up seeing right through it, it's still going to be best to use a transformation jutsu and approach him disguised as Sasori" Yamato said.

"Being a spy carries a significant amount of risk after all that means we're not going to be the only ones taking this seriously" Sai said.

"Also just in case….just in case this does to be an Akatsuki trap I'm going to approach him by myself at first I want the four of you to lie in wait until I send a signal" Yamato said.

"Yeah I agree with that if it is a trap we'll ambush them we'll have the advantage in battle and the element of surprise on our side" Seiryu said.

"Still it is a fact that an Akatsuki spy named Yuura was in the sand village and given how Sasori said those words before he died…I don't think he was lying" Sakura said.

"Either way there's no doubt he's a very skilled ninja" Sai said.

"Let's do this" Naruto said.

Somewhere in grass village territory

The wind was blowing hard causing the grassy field to move violently at the field stood a grey hooded cloaked figure making sure his face remains hidden from anyone he walks slowly towards his destination.

Back at the leaf wooden house

"Anyhow this is the part that is important let me be a bit more specific about how we're going to pull this off our goal is only to capture the target injuring him or killing him the same rules applies even if we have to fight him" Yamato said" after all if we kill him we'll lose a valuable source of information this type of mission is more difficult than just defeating your opponent given the delicate nature of the mission I'll be the one to go in first the role of you four will be to support me. The plan is simple first I will attempt to capture the target in the event that I fail to capture the target and a battle ensues the four of you will join me in battle I will signal you to let you know when, also in the event of a battle we will work in pairs all throughout when one person makes a move his partner will provide backup actual support is required on that note these will be the two pairs"

"First we'll have Naruto and Sai" Yamato said.

(That's a bad combination what are you thinking captain Yamato) Seiryu thought.

"And then Sakura and myself"

"But…" Sakura said.

"Sakura you are our team's medic ninja we cannot allowed you to be injured so I'll accompany you"

"No problems right?..." Sai said with his fake smile.

Naruto was not happy with Yamato's decision while Seiryu sweat dropped at his reaction he knew he didn't like the idea o being pair up with Sai.

"Captain Yamato why do I have to be with HIM why can't I be pair up with Seiryu?" Naruto said.

"Yeah captain Yamato Naruto and I make a good team it will be better than being with Sai" Seiryu said.

"Problem?..." Yamato said while giving his creepy face freaking out both Naruto and Seiryu.

"With this plan in mind while it's not normal to do so we're going to use half of the day tomorrow to run a simulation using the pairs I mentioned I only know the four of you from what I'd read in your data files so I want to get to know your fighting styles in battle skills jutsus usage and the like. On top of that once we know each other well our teamwork will go much more smoothly, you may think that I'm taking a bit too seriously but this is how I do things so I expect you to play along"

"So what about Seiryu?" Naruto said.

"Yeah what about me I feel like I'm being left out here"

Yamato smile" Seiryu you will be playing a very important role in the simulation"

"Really I'm all ears"

Later at the heaven and earth bridge

The wind was blowing hard at the large bridge the teams were gather in place Sai and Naruto were in one place the same with Sakura, Yamato has used a transformation jutsu to look like Sasori in his puppet Hiraku's form he was waiting for the spy to arrived since it was almost noon. Suddenly the team and Yamato sense it on the other side of the bridge stood the spy he was wearing a long grey hooded cloak he walk slowly towards the fake Sasori while Yamato was preparing to alert the team with the signal. The spy was now close enough in Yamato's range this is it, it was now or never he finally gave the signal by raising his left hand making the three team member to emerge from their hiding spots it was time to begin the plan. Naruto and Sai charge at him while Sakura stood besides Yamato that he has already release his transformation jutsu since the spy was close enough to him. The two ninjas charge at him but from his hands he threw a couple of kunais hitting them, they gasp seeing that they were getting frozen.

"What the hell?..." Naruto said.

""Like that I used Celsius power to freeze my kunais the same with my shurikens so it anything it touches it freezes you two will make fine ice sculptures" Seiryu said who was doing the role of the Akatsuki spy.

Suddenly Naruto vanish in a cloud and replace by a wooden log of smoke and Sai vanish in a ink drop.

(Substitution jutsu why am I not surprised?)

Naruto and Sai charge at him from behind but he knew already and block their attacks they started using their taijutsu, Sai launch a kick and Naruto use a punch Seiryu block both of them. Naruto use the shadow clone jutsu and they charge at him but he already knew how to beat them, he unsheathed Celsius and started spinning the blade around using its ice power he made a couple of hand seals one handed performing the ice needles jutsu destroying all of the clones. Sai have drawn a rhino on his paper scroll and used his jutsu to make it come to life it charge at Seiryu but he used ice spear with Celsius giving him the power. Naruto made more shadow clones and Seiryu destroy all of them with his swords skills he took the last clone and threw it at the real Naruto hitting him.

Yamato and Sakura were watching the match in awe they knew Seiryu was good but not that good he was beating both Naruto and Sai they needed to interfere in this match to give them support to the team.

"Let's go Sakura and stay close to me"

"Right"

They went next to the beaten Naruto and by now Seiryu and Sai were in the middle of taijutsu battle, Seiryu was obviously attacking him with the purpose that he didn't use his image jutsu and he was doing a good job in preventing him to do his jutsu. Seiryu saw Yamato heading his way looks like he has finally decided to join the battle which means that the fight was going to get complicated it was going four on one now.

(Now the real fight will now begin) Seiryu thought.

Suddenly Yamato used his wood jutsu to create tree roots from underground and try to capture him but he use Celsius to freeze them he then dodge and incoming punch from Sakura causing a huge crater on the ground. He saw Naruto and Sai charging at him he smirk he knew very well that Naruto couldn't get along with Sai so there's no way they would use teamwork to get him, he gasp in shock seeing Naruto making a rasengan on Sai's right hand he dodge the rasengan but he was caught by a couple of ink snakes he curse this was Sai's jutsu. Sai was hiding from a nearby tree and once he saw he capture Seiryu or so he thought Seiryu vanish and replace by a wooden log. He has used substitution jutsu he was right next to Sai until he was finally capture by a wooden cage made by Yamato.

"Good job everyone we have capture the spy" Yamato said.

"I guess the simulation was a success" Sakura said.

Seiryu smirk" good going captain Yamato but I still have one last trick to do" he then vanish and replace by a wooden log.

The team gasp.

"No way that was a substitution jutsu too" Naruto said.

From out of nowhere Seiryu was behind Sai and he did the unthinkable the team turn to Sai and saw it they couldn't believe it with their own eyes Seiryu have just give Sai a wedgy. Sai fell on his knees feeling the horrible of pain of your boxers being pulled up so quickly and rough. It wasn't long before Naruto started laughing like crazy while Yamato sweat dropped and Sakura scold at him for his act.

"Seiryu that was so immature"

(CHA it was freaking hilarious go Seiryu) inner Sakura said while laughing.

"Oh man Seiryu you rule that was so cool and funny" Naruto said while laughing.

"Thank you" Seiryu said while looking at Sai" that's payback for calling me a dick less loser"

"Yeah I consider that payback for me too after calling me dick less loser when you have a small penis" Naruto said.

Sakura growl" Naruto I told you already stop talking about indecent topics in front of me"

"Sorry"

"Are you all right Sai?" Yamato said.

"Yes never felt better" he said while still feeling the pain.

"Sorry to do that to you Sai but that's what you get when you disrespect your friends" Seiryu said.

"Friends I know the word but I don't know the meaning of the word"

"Now I know you're crazy" Seiryu said.

"What about Sasuke-kun is he friend too?" Sai said with his fake smile looking at Naruto" well if you care to call someone who betrays the village and injures you a friend that is…"

Seiryu and Sakura stood quiet but they were alert knowing that the topic of the Uchiha was a delicate topic to Naruto, the blond ninja look at Sai with a serious look that means business.

"If it means that I can save that friend I'll do anything even work with YOU"

(Naruto….) Sakura thought knowing what he's willing to do just to save Sasuke.

Seiryu didn't know what to say he was in deep thought.

"How can he care for Sasuke-kun so strongly?" Sai said.

"It's because Naruto thinks of Sasuke as he was his own brother" Sakura said while gazing at Seiryu who was still in deep thought" but now….I don't think he feels the same way for Sasuke he's still doing it because he's a friend, you have a brother of your own right surely you understand his feelings a little bit?"

"No…not at all" Sai said" you remember our talk about pictures titles right? I don't have what people call emotions"

Sakura was a little the same with Seiryu and Naruto was in deep thought.

(I see now he must have been trained under some program that requires him to lack any emotion at all) Seiryu thought.

"You say you don't feel anything you don't feel anything you say you don't have but what do you actually mean?" Sakura said.

"I meant exactly what I meant" Sai said.

Sakura stood quiet and look at Naruto who was next to a tree she remember the times when they were team seven all the good times they share while Seiryu was trying to help the gloomy Naruto.

"But still if you have a brother too then you should be able to imagine what it is like to lose that brother even a little bit right….?"

"Umm…well I supposed" Sai said" my brother's already dead after all"

"But that's the more reason to…"

"I wonder if that's the kind of facial expression I should have used"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing it's just that I didn't know what the right facial expression has to use when my brother died"

(This guy…) she thought.

"That's enough chit chat for now we need to get going so gather up your stuff" Yamato said.

Sakura glare at the young ninja" Sai any other day I would have sent you flying again just a moment ago you remember how I said I wouldn't hold back the next time you said something bad about Sasuke-kun right….? the reason I didn't do that was because of how Naruto said that he'd work with even you if it means saving Sasuke-kun even as you continued to ridicule him, no matter what kind of low life you may be if it means saving Sasuke-kun then I can't cause you any harm"

Sai gave his fake smile" Sakura-san it's times like this that um….how to put it you're very nice to Naruto-kun where does feelings come from is something I don't understand but in a book it said this"

"Everyone it's to go if we don't get there by noon this will be all for nothing" Naruto said and Seiryu was next to him.

Yamato made a hand seal fake heaven and earth bridge turn back into wood it was obviously a fake bridge that he made with his wood jutsu. The journey towards the bridge was quiet Sakura was trying to avoid Sai after the conversation she had with him while Naruto was ahead of the group and Seiryu followed him.

"Still upset about Sai?"

"I guess I can't believe he doesn't understand peoples feeling at all"

"Maybe there's a reason for him to be the way he is"

"Yeah maybe but still I don't like him"

"You'll get used to him I have a feeling this is going to be a long mission"

"I don't think I can't"

"Anyway Naruto there's something I want to talk to you about"

"What is it?"

"Look I know you want to save Sasuke that badly and of course I want to help you rescue him but…….what if he doesn't want to come back to Konoha?……what if he doesn't want to be rescue? You told me yourself that he left the village on his own choice so it makes me believe like he doesn't want to return at all"

Naruto stood quiet but kept his eyes on the road ahead" I don't care I will do whatever it takes to save him whether he likes it or not"

Seiryu chuckle" stubborn as always well you won't have complains from me I'm with you all the way"

"Thanks Seiryu"

"After all I know that you're doing this more for a certain someone than for yourself isn't that right?"

"Yeah I did promised her a promise of the lifetime never to be broken"

Sakura was watching the two teens talking a lot she wanted to go there and find out what they were talking about but deep inside she had a pretty good idea what it was about.

"You know Naruto there is an old saying I don't remember who was the one that say it but it goes like this…..good things comes to good people even if it takes longer than expected….I made that last one up"

"Yeah that is a good saying" he said while smiling.

Seiryu sweat dropped (you're being clueless as always it means that someday you will have your share of happiness Naruto) he then took a quick glance at Sakura(who knows sooner than you think)

"It's about time were finally here" Yamato said.

The team gaze at the long bridge and saw the sign that read heaven and earth.

"You four know what to do now let's begin this mission"

To be continued

Cliffhanger but don't blame me I've see better cliffhangers in other stories so this is nothing please review and don't worry about Hinata you will have to continued reading in the upcoming chapters to find out farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Confrontation at the heaven and earth bridge


	33. Confrontation at the heaven earth bridge

Chapter 33 Confrontation at the heaven and earth bridge

Disclaimer: never and I mean never will I own Naruto

Heaven and Earth Bridge (grass village territory)

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Seiryu have hidden behind the bushes a few feet away from the bridge they were in their hiding position awaiting for Yamato's signal to ambush the Akatsuki spy. Naruto was trying to be patient but he couldn't besides getting inpatient he was getting anxious they were finally going to meet the Akatsuki spy who gives away information on Orochimaru, by getting information on the snake sanin they will eventually get information and probably the location on both Orochimaru and Sasuke. He wanted to save the Uchiha and bring him back to Konoha to finally keep his promise to Sakura so he can make her happy, he also thought about what Seiryu told him maybe Sasuke didn't wanted to come back but he didn't even if he had to break everyone of his bones he was coming to rescue him and bring him home. Sakura and Seiryu could tell that Naruto was getting anxious and they couldn't blame him they have a big chance in finding Orochimaru's location and Sasuke's, Sakura was also feeling anxious she wanted to find the Uchiha and help Naruto rescue him so they can finally be together again as team seven.

Yamato used a transformation jutsu to change into Sasori inside Hiraku and he went in position standing in the middle of the bridge.

"Captain Yamato don't let us down" Naruto said.

Yamato stood waiting and that's when he saw the spy coming wearing a grey hooded cloak he slolwly walk towards him while he stood still waiting to make eye contact with him but he still couldn't his face because of his hood. Finally the spy was next to him still not revealing his face until he look back at him.

"It's been a long while Sasori-sama" the spy said while looking at him.

Yamato saw a glimpse of his face (that's….)

"Five years to be exact"

Both Naruto and Sakura gasp in shock recognizing the face of the Akatsuki spy.

"No way….it can't be…" Sakura said.

"It is him…" Naruto said.

"You guys know him?" Seikryu said.

"Yeah it's Kabuto" Naruto said.

(Yakushi Kabuto) Yamato thought" were you followed…?"

"Everything is all right"

""What about yourself?"

"I was left by a strange sensation after your jutsu wear off and I remembered who I really was Sasori-sama….I'm still somewhat heavy headed"

Naruto growl" him again"

"Unbelievable to think that the Akatsuki spy was Kabuto" Sakura said.

"I have a number of questions" the disguised Yamato said.

"I don't have much time so please make it short I'm putting my life on the line by trying to come here without having Orochimaru notice"

"I want information on the hide out and then Uchiha Sasuke"

"This is it if we tell us what we want to know we might be able to find and rescue Sasuke" Seiryu said while Naruto and Sakura nodded and Sai was still quiet watching the conversation.

"We have number of hide outs and we switch between them each week in order to evade detection some are of course in located countries outside of the sound village Orochimaru's spies have infiltrated them to help us set up bases. Still our method of travels takes any number of forms and can make things difficult currently we reside in a hide out on a small island in a lake to the north we will change our location three days from now"

"Uchiha Sasuke is also on that island?"

"It's so windy I can't hear anything at all" Naruto said.

"Use your head a bit that's the exact reason why were able to be as close as we are right now, the wind blows both our sound and scent away so we stay unnoticed" Sakura said.

"She's right Naruto just be patient we will soon capture the spy" Seiryu said.

Suddenly Kabuto and Yamato heard a noise from the forest area on the other side of the forest they saw rabbit entering some of the bushes.

"What the….just a wild rabbit" Kabuto said.

What they didn't know is that the rabbit was devoured by a snake once the snake had its quick lunch he crawl up to the body of someone until reaching his neck. He was watching the whole conversation since the beginning his yellow snake eyes have been staring at Kabuto while giving a quick glance at Sasori it was time he join the little reunion.

"Now about that one task you ask of me Sasori-sama"

(Not good I still need to get a few more things out of him but if I continue this conversation any longer I'll blow my cover) Yamato thought.

"Even after the his transmigration Orochimaru cast a protective jutsu on the cellular specimen of the left over corpse I was able to perform a data analysis on that specimen"

"I see…"

"Just what is he waiting for?" ask an inpatient Naruto.

"Why doesn't he just go ahead with the captured already?" Sakura said.

"Captain Yamato better act fast and capture him because if he don't then his cover might be blown" Seiryu said.

"This is Kabuto were talking about here if we were to let him get away then things would obviously end there taking things almost too carefully is just what the captain needs to be doing" Sakura said.

"Still if he takes things more carefully than he needs to ends up arousing suspicion then he'll lose his chance to capture the target" Sai said.

"He has to be careful BUT NOT TOO careful" Seiryu said" that's not easy"

"On that note please hand me the item I'm here for I can't continue to stay here much longer if it's found out that I'm meeting with you here like this, then I'll be killed"

"Very well end of the line….it's either now or never"

Yamato took a kunai from under his Akatsuki cloak and was about to be charge until the sanke sanin Orochimaru appear with a large snake moving around him next to Kabuto.

"My my what an amusing conversation you don't mind if I join in myself would you?"

Yamato gasp (he was followed)

The whole team gasp.

"Orochimaru" Naruto said.

(So that's him) Sai thought.

"Looks like the snake has finally joined in" Seiryu said.

Kabuto dodge out of the way removing his cloak and Orochimaru launch his attack him but he dodge it and went next to the fake Sasori.

"if it weren't for you drawing your kunai Sasori-sama I may have not been able to get away in time" Kabuto said.

(I supposed I've at least escape detection for now…still…now that Orochimaru's here…what should I do?)

"That getup of yours it sure brings back memories..Sasori" Orochimaru said.

"So you followed Kabuto here then?"

"What now I was merely hoping to say a word or two of thanks that lovely boy there you bestow me with I was able to make quite good use of him, the development of but one new jutsu requires the bodies of well over a hundred live human test subjects but thanks to that boy there I was able to use the same test subjects over and over again it's quite hard to come across enough test subjects after all"

"What do we do now?" Naruto said.

"All we can do is wait for the captains signal" Sakura said.

"I don't know about that now that Orochimaru is here it won't be long before his cover gets blown" Seiryu said worry.

(In likelihood me taking on Orochimaru by myself is out of the question but if I call in the others then Kabuto will know my identity and capturing him will prove difficult, even if I try to work with Kabuto and subdues Orochimaru my fighting style will make it clear in a instant that I'm not Sasori. Either way I'm left with the choice of defeating him or just retreating but just one or the other)

Kabuto charge his hand with chakra making it sharp like a blade and he attack the fake Sasori destroying Yamato's disguise he was shock he jump out of the way.

(Did he figure me out? no just what's going on?)

Seiryu gasp along with Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh no captain Yamato's cover has been blown" Seiryu said.

"But how did he know his disguise was perfect?" Sakura said.

"Maybe he suspected that he was a fake" Naruto said.

Orochimaru release an army of snakes from his left wrist catching Yamato one of the snakes bite him on his neck but he was replaced by a wooden doll while the snakes went back to his wrist.

"This is a substitution jutsu using wood element ninjutsu don't tell me you're…." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru-sama is that the real Sasori?" Kabuto said.

"Oh no not all Kabuto are you telling me that you worked for Sasori but were never shown his real face?"

"Well he was a reclusive individual after all always hiding in that puppet of his"

"What are you talking about?" Yamato said "Kabuto you're supposed to be an Akatsuki spy you should have been under the effects of Sasori's jutsu all this time"

"Ah yes that jutsu Orochimaru-sama did me the honor of dispelling it quite some time ago"

"I wasn't expecting to change sides, acting as though you were still under the effects of Sasori's jutsu I supposed this means it was Orochimaru's jutsu you fell prey to then…."

"No not exactly all I fell prey to was Orochimaru-sama's magnificent way of thinking I chose this path myself, but tell me who are you anyway we came here with the intention of killing Sasori so this is quite a mishap"

"Kabuto I'll tell you about this little boy here afterwards but first thing first" Orochimaru said" why don't you call those four little mice hiding in the brush?"

(So he's seen through everything already) Yamato thought as he moved his hand forward giving the signal to the team.

(That's the signal finally) Seiryu thought as he jump following Naruto, Sakura and Sai into the bridge.

The four ninjas went in front of Yamato facing the two sound ninjas while Naruto was glaring at Orochimaru with the Kyubi's features.

"So it's you again" Kabuto said.

"Heheh I've seen that face before several times in that case perhaps I'll play around with the five of you for a bit I guess the Kyubi boy is here to fight as well" Orochimaru said.

Seiryu gulp while glaring" when you say play you mean fighting right? Because I've heard a lot of bad rumors from you Orochimaru"

"Oh really like what?" said an amused Orochimaru.

"Well I heard that you're a big time homo and like raping little boys and Kami knows what you have been teaching to poor Sasuke"

They were all quiet the only sound that was heard was the wind, Orochimaru was pissed the same goes for Kabuto they were glaring at Seiryu.

(I'm going to kill him) Orochimaru thought.

WHAM

A pissed off Sakura punched him on his head creating another lump on poor Seiryu's head.

"YOU IDIOT" she shouted while Yamato and Sai sweat dropped.

Naruto although he had the Kyubi's features he was scare for his friend (no Sasuke…..I'LL KILL HIM)

Orochimaru gaze at Naruto who was glaring at him with the Kyubi's features" I'll give you the pleasure of assessing which has gotten stronger you or Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto was too angry and now his Kyubi features he glare at the snake sanin with an intention to kill.

"Give Sasuke back"

"There is no giving back Naruto-kun here let me explain it to you" Kabuto said" Sasuke-kun came to us on his own free will that is hardly becoming of a man…."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOUR EYES YOUDON'T KNOW A DAMNED THING ABOUT NARUTO'S FEELINGS I'VE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH OF YOUR COOL ATTITUDE" shouted Sakura.

"If you want to know about Sasuke-kun why don't you try forcing it out of on me if you can that is" Orochimaru said.

(He's making a big mistake) Seiryu thought.

In a quick movement Naruto with the Kyubi's chakra charge at Orochimaru striking with a claw he was hit and and send to the other side of the forest.

(Oh no I've seen this before and damn he took down Orochimaru with just one hit) Seiryu thought looking at Naruto this was the second time he was Naruto using the Kyubi's chakra.

Another tail form on Naruto making two tails he glare at Kabuto while Seiryu was in deep thought.

(Oh no another tail has form this is not a good sing)

**(Indeed Kyubi is taking over him)**

(Wait that voice….Fenrir why are you talking to me you're not the talkative type?)

**(Don't you remember what that mask ninja told you about the Kyubi?)**

(Kakashi……yes I remember he said that the Kyubi's chakra leeks out from Naruto when he feels anger)

**(Exactly Kyubi takes over him according to his anger the angrier he gets the more he possess him and the more his tails will grow on his host)**

(Tails….?)

**(We Bijuus have our power by the number of our tails since Shukaku is the one tail he's the weakest of the nine you already know that Kyubi is the strongest so the angrier his host gets the faster Kyubi's tails will appear and the stronger he gets the same goes for you Seiryu)**

Seiryu's eyes widened in realization (wait a minute if that's true then……what will happen if he releases all nine of his tails?)

**(If that happens it will be impossible to stop him and no human can't control so much power it will eventually………kill him) **

(Naruto will die and the same thing will happen to me if I unleash all seven tails)

**(Yes so it's better to control your emotions instead of letting them control you like your friend the Kyubi's host)**

(Why are you telling me this?...Fenrir great he's back to his silent mode)

Sakura was shock looking at her blond teammate (Naruto is this…)

(So it's true it ended happening just as I was told) Yamato thought.

(Flashback to Konoha hospital a few days ago)

Kakashi was in his bed the small next to him had a couple of Itcha Itcha paradise books next to him was Jiraiya Tsunade and Yamato.

"In all likelihood judging from the appearance of its chakra its tail would continue to increase at a rapid rate and in the end there will be nine of them" Jiraiya said.

"Exactly how many tails were you able to witness Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi said.

Jiraiya started taking his coat off" there have been two times in my life where I almost died the first time I was left with six ribs and both arms broken as well as a number rupture organs after trying to take a peek at some women bathing Tsunade that was when you had your with me and the second time.." he has taken his muscle shirt and everyone in the room gasp in shock seeing a large scar on the middle of his chest" that was when I was training with Naruto after having witnessed his Kyubi chakra form into a fourth tail"

"With rage acting as it's trigger the tails of the demon fox increased in number he has able to retain some degree of consciousness with just three tails formed but once the fourth tail sprouted my appreciation of his own actions he may have had replaced by pure destructive impulse, it was as though he had become a miniature version of the Kyubi demon fox"

"But how could that have happened what about the fourths protective seal?" Kakashi said.

"I'm not sure of the specifics but one thing I can say…it would appear that the fourths seal is in the process of weakening and another problem in his Kyubi form he is covered by a fox shape cloak form of 

chakra that at first sight it looks like to be protecting him but in reality it's doing quite the opposite that is constantly causing damage to his body, by the time the fourth tail has formed his body was covered with not only around but also his own blood he went on a rampage despite a number of serious injuries. Once the chakra around dissipated Naruto's damaged body recovered through its internal Kyubi chakra but if he continues such rapid cycles of injury followed by accelerated healing then without fail Naruto's body will weaken and his lifespan will be shortened"

"And that is why we need you Yamato you who inherited the cells of the first Hokage" Tsunade said.

"Currently it is only you who possesses the potential to control a jinchuuriki as of luck would have it the first necklace is already hanging around Naruto's neck were counting on you" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya-sama what about Seiryu?" Kakashi said.

"The one who holds Fenrir there is nothing to worry about unlike Naruto Seiryu can control his emotions but just in case Yamato I gave you a couple of the chakra seals to suppress Fenrir's chakra although the only thing that bothers me about the seven tails is the seal that the third Mizukage placed on him it wasn't as powerful as the one the fourth Hokage placed on Naruto it was enough to sealed the demon Fenrir in Seiryu, however since seal is not strong enough its not suppose to hold Fenrir for too long after all these years there is the high possibility that the seal has been completely weaken and the Fenrir would have been released from its prison it's still a mystery to me" Jiraiya said.

"I trust Seiryu nothing won't happen to him we have to worry about Naruto" Tsunade said.

"Understood I will take care of Naruto" Yamato said.

(End of flashback)

"Naruto-kun I see that you've developed very nicely as a jinchuuriki" Kabuto said (the Kyubi's power is becoming stronger no doubt)

Sakura was worry she remembers Chiyo's words about the jinchuuriki.

(The defining characteristic of a jinchuuriki is his ability to wield unfathomable power by working in sync with the Bijuu he harbors)

(Naruto….)

Orochimaru finally got up after being hit by Naruto's attack Orochimaru's face was rip open revealing his face.

"You've become quite a jinchuuriki Naruto-kun"

He went back to the bridge looking at the angry Naruto with its two tails.

"And that explains why you were chosen to watch over it would appear my experiments were of some help after all I should think Konoha would be a more appreciative wouldn't you agree dearest guinea pig of mine?" he gaze at Yamato.

Sakura and Seiryu were confused after hearing that while looking at Yamato.

"Guinea pig just who is this person?" Kabuto said.

Orochimaru started putting his face again" well you see the first Hokage was a ninja processing the most unique of abilities his wood element ninjutsu he was able to bend Bijuu to his own will oh how I coveted those gifts of his he he…."

Seiryu gasp (is that true did the first Hokage had the ability to control Bijuus…..is that true Fenrir?..)

Once he didn't heard the voice of the wolf demon he sweat dropped (why am I even bother to talk to him)

"Having obtained data on the first's DNA from his remains I carried out an experiment in which his genetic traits were spliced into the cells of sixty different children my first's subjects, but their bodies didn't seem to live the foreign DNA to say the least…and here I thought they'd all share the same fate to think there was a long survivor" Orochimaru said.

Sakura and Seiryu were shock at the revelation.

(That explains why the captain can use the first wood element ninjutsu) Sakura thought.

"Well then it seems you'll be able to get your hands on that one might call a long overdue research sample" Kabuto said.

"That's….." Yamato said.

(What is that chakra?) Sakura thought.

(The air it hurts…) Sai thought.

The air started moving faster than before reacting to the Kyubi's chakra the whole team gasp seeing a third tail forming Seiryu saw how Naruto's features resembles the Kyubi he was shock.

(No another tail has form Naruto can't control his anger if this keeps up then….the tails will keep on forming until all nine appear and he will……no damn Naruto control your emotions)

Orochimaru grin while looking at the possessed Naruto he could imagine he was actually looking at the Kyubi himself the king of the Bijuus. He made a loud growl that could be heard throughout the whole forest the sheer force of the Kyubi's chakra was making the whole bridge tremble like it was afraid of its power.

(How amusing) Orochimaru thought.

(No doubt about it that's the demons fox cloak and three tail already…) Yamato thought.

(S,so this is the power of a jinchuuriki….this horrifying chakra….I don't understand I should be scare but I'm worry about Naruto……..I can tell just by how it feels on my skin this isn't any chakra that can be controlled) Sakura thought.

(So…this is Uzumaki Naruto with the power of the Kyubi) Sai thought.

(Oh man if this keeps up the bridge won't hold long enough) Seiryu thought.

Kabuto decided to play stupid idiot and charge at the three tail Naruto with his hand charge with chakra, Naruto made an animalistic growl and launch a powerful attack causing the bridge to split in half, the sheer shockwaves of the attack hit Sakura knocking her out cold and it hit Kabuto. Seiryu caught the unconscious Sakura checking if she was all right.

Kabuto chuckle (using nothing but chakra)

With no support to hold itself the bridge started crumbling down talk about the London bridge falling down, Seiryu caught Sakura bridal style. Kyubi Naruto stretch his claw at Orochimaru he barely dodge it and he charge at the snake sanin at the other side of the bridge and heading into the forest.

(This is it….this is where my top secret mission begins) Sai thought while unwrapping his paper scroll and draw a large bird heading to where Orochimaru and Naruto went.

Seiryu took Sakura out of the bridge and put her on the ground (great looks like Naruto is on his own against Orochimaru but if I were Orochimaru I will be very scare right about now)

Orochimaru dodge the attacks of the Kyubi and went into a tree branch he then left his old body like a snake sheathing its skin.

"You're using the power of a jinchuuriki and that's all you have to show you still have ways to go to catch up to Sasuke-kun"

Hearing the snake sanins taunt Naruto gets even angrier and the fourth tails has appear, Orochimaru looks at the mighty jinchuuriki without fear anyone will think he's insane to go up against the power of a jinchuuriki. And so it begins the great collisions of a battle between two inhuman beings the only question to ask is who will be the victor.

To be continued

This is one my most favorite parts in the series the fight between Orochimaru and the four tail Kyubi Naruto I was so shock and excited the first time I saw it anyway review please farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Kyubi vs. Orochimaru

Personal info on Seiryu

Name: Suijin Seiryu

Age: 15-18 (after the time skip)

Birthday: January 3

Sex: male

Height: 6'2

Weight: 180 pounds

Blood type: O+

Family: unknown orphan

Village of birth: hidden mist village

Occupation: ninja

Rank: genin (for now)

Teacher: Meji Genjuro

Weapon: Celsius one of the great seven swords of the hidden mist it holds the power of ice.

Chakra elemental nature: water

Status: single (for now)

Dreams for the future: undecided but it has to do something with Hinata.

Worst fear: getting rejected by Hinata for finding out that he's a jinchuuriki.

Gekke genkai: none jinchuuriki host of the seven tails wolf demon Fenrir

Likes: dango, dumplings rice balls, Hinata, Genjuro, Naruto, Sakura and Ino.

Dislikes: anything sour or too sweet or too spicy Akatsuki, Orochimaru(he thinks he's the homosexual king) Sai and Sasuke.

Personality: to describe it short and simple he's a mature version of Naruto always taking priority on his friends the people who are precious to him and he will do anything for them.

Bio: Seiryu was an orphan since birth never knowing who his parents were eighteen years ago the hidden mist village was attack by the seven tails wolf Fenrir and the third Mizukage along with a couple of jounins perform a sealing jutsu sealing the mighty beast inside of him. Because Fenrir kill a lot of mist ninjas Seiryu went through a painful childhood and the people were hostile towards hating him for being alive instead of being death, of all the people that didn't see him as the demon wolf was Genjuro who became his teacher and one of his precious people. Genjuro was one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist meaning that he got himself a very skilled teacher although he didn't became his student until he turn fourteen. While training with Genjuro he finds out about Fenrir and himself and he secretly began to hate the mist village for the hell he was put through by the village, but his life changes for the better when he leaves with Genjuro to Konoha on a meeting with the Hokage and he meets Hinata.

When he first meets the Hyuga heiress who was being ridicule by her father for being weak he got upset with him and wanted to prove to him how wrong he was, that is until Genjuro gave Hiashi the proposal to take her as his apprentice he did agree and he took Hinata under his wing. After traveling and experiencing training under Genjuro for three years Seiryu develops a deep friendship with Hinata, after the three year time skip they both return to Konoha and became the best of friends. When returning to Konoha his life became even better as he takes resident in the leaf village and he meets Naruto who becomes his best friend and close brother, when he meets the blond jinchuuriki he finds out about his deep feelings for his teammate Sakura so he forms a pact with Hinata to hook up Naruto and Sakura. Sakura is another person who becomes precious to him after he got to know her better she becomes the younger sister he never had although he usually got punish by her for saying comments about her feelings for Naruto he still sees her as a valuable friend and ally.

During the rescue Gaara arc he turns very determined and promised Naruto to save Gaara from Akatsuki since he was a jichuuriki too they both knew the same pain as the young Kazekage. He feels guilty for letting Naruto down when he arrives at battle with Hinata he learns that it was too late to save Gaara, in the end it was Chiyo who saved Gaara by using a tenken ninjutsu a technique that revives anyone in exchange of the users life. Seiryu was eternally grateful for Chiyo's sacrifice to save the Kazekage it was her way to redeem herself from all of the mistakes she did in her past. He finally realize that he was in love with Hinata when they got a mission to protect the priestess of the demon country Shion in order to stop the evil demon Mouryou from awakening and causing destruction to the world, it happened when he was about to kiss her until Shion rudely interrupted them. He also help Sakura to realize her feelings for Naruto on their currently mission to meet the Akatsuki spy at the heaven and earth bridge does Sakura really loves Naruto well that will be up to her to find out.


	34. Kyubi vs Orochimaru

Chapter 34 Kyubi vs. Orochimaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so stop bothering already

Orochimaru stood watching as the fourth tail appeared of the enrage Naruto who was covered by the Kyubis fox cloak he could feel the power emitting from his it was stronger than before no doubt it had to do with the growth of its tails. For once he felt intimidated by the mighty being after all he was a sanin not a god but he always thought as one with the way he made his crazy experiments like he was actually one, he knew this was no opponent to take lightly he was facing the strongest jinchuuriki of them all. He made a quick mental note not to provoke him again he was too unstable and angry it will only made things worse if he continues his taunting game with him especially if he mentions the name of the Uchiha, he didn't know that he was about to have the most intense fight he has ever had since he fought his teacher the third Hokage.

Naruto was running towards Sasuke he try to catch him but he couldn't catch up to him no matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch up to the Uchiha and he was walking further away from him. He suddenly saw the water increasing taking him while Sasuke was miles away unable to reach he was too late he has lost him forever, the water level was too high and now he was swimming until he saw the caged seal of the Kyubi. With no motivation to go on he enter the large cage and he saw the Kyubi who was now between his claws he was now taken over by the fox demon. His eyes turned white and his skin started to pill out revealing his blood, every part of skin from his body was pilling off leaving him cover in his own blood. His blood started bubbling along with the red chakra while Orochimaru was still gazing at him with an amused look on his face.

(This sensation is quite different from what I've seen so far….)

Back at the destroyed bridge Seiryu was checking on Sakura while Yamato was gazing at the forest on the other side of the bridge Yamato could sense the immense and evil power of the Kyubi wreaking from the distance it was truly inhuman.

"How's Sakura Seiryu?"

"She's fine she got hit after that attack but she will be fine hey I think she's waking up now"

Sakura started to open her jade eyes" Seiryu….what happened?"

"Hey you got knock out you were about to fall but it's a good thing I save you owe me"

"I'm sorry….I'm fine now"

Yamato and Seiryu saw the Kyubi's chakra from the forest it wasn't a good sing.

(I've got a bad feeling about this) Yamato thought as he made a couple of hand seals.

"WOOD STYLE WOOD CLONE JUTSU"

A wood clone came out of Yamato he ran to the bridge while the real Yamato made a wood pillar came from the bridge and the clone climb to the pillar reaching the other side of the bridge.

Sakura saw the destroy bridge not remembering what happen earlier.

"What happened here?"

"It was all Naruto" Yamato said.

She panicked" where is he?"

"On the other side of the bridge along with Orochimaru"

Sakura gazes at the other side of the bridge seeing the Kyubi's chakra flaring" Naruto…."

"Don't worry Sakura Naruto must be kicking Orochimaru's ass so don't worry" Seiryu said.

She nodded but she was still worry about her blond teammate.

Near the bridge Kabuto using his medical ninjutsu to heal the wound he got from Naruto when he destroyed the bridge he was already done.

"The power of a jinchuuriki its not wonder why Akatsuki wants it"

In the sky Sai was still flying on his draw eagle waiting to find a certain someone but he couldn't at least not yet.

(Naruto's going to be a problem)

The wood clone Yamato enter the forest and saw the huge crater that Naruto made he also saw that he was being cover by a black ball he made a loud demonic growl that could be heard through the whole landscape. His demonic chakra made another shockwave expanding through the forest it was heading straight at the clone Yamato but he made a quick hand seals.

"WOOD STYLE WOOD SHIELD JUTSU"

From underground engulf Yamato a round wood shield protecting him from the mighty shockwave, Sai could barely kept on flying even the shockwave was able to affect him from the air. As for Orochimaru he was caught in the shockwave and he was now lying on the ground with a bigger amusement grin on his face anyone could said that he was insane from being amused by something as powerful as the Kyubi.

"Honestly this boy he simply amuses me till no end"

When the clone Yamato and Sai saw the clearing their eyes widened in shock looking at the thing that once was Naruto he wasn't human anymore. The thing had white glowing eyes he had long fox ears and deadly claws along with his feet he now had fur orange fur and finally spinning rapidly were his long four tails. Yamato was really shock at the sight this was no longer Naruto he could feel the power and the evil emitting from the creatures this was pure evil with no human heart whatsoever, he finally remember what Jiraiya said when Naruto reaches the four tails state.

(Oh crap….it happened just like Jiraiya-sama said he has transform into a mini version of the Kyubi)

Orochimaru didn't look intimidated he lower his head to the ground and open its mouth releasing an army of snakes they charge at him releasing a sword from their mouths ready for the kill, the four tail Naruto just wave one claw releasing an enormous shockwave destroying all of the snakes. Yamato and Sai were trying to hold from the power of the shockwave as the wind blew violently some of the trees were ripped from its root because of the sheer force.

(A shockwave that big with the wave of just one hand this can't be real) Yamato thought.

(I'm not going to get any closer like this) Sai thought.

Suddenly the Kyubi Naruto put his claws underground and Orochimaru was well aware what he had in mind and jump out of the way as the claws emerge from beneath him, but the four tail beast wasn't done yet he stretch its claws reaching the snake sanin and he counter releasing a snake from his sleeve wrapping the long claw. The snake of course was burn and destroy by the chakra of the Kyubi while Orochimaru open his mouth and came out another Orochimaru charging at the beast he punch him hard on his face, but the attack didn't have any effect only that it split him in two talk about double trouble for the snake sanin. Kyubi Naruto slashed him with his claws ripping his in two but from both rip pieces emerge an army of snakes making them put Orochimaru back together he grin at the mighty beast he knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Back at the destroy bridge Seiryu was getting inpatient he wanted to know how was Naruto doing he knew how powerful a jinchuuriki was since he was one too so he wanted to witness Naruto beating the crap of Orochimaru.

(Go Naruto beat him good beat the homo king)

"I can't say I was expecting to see the four tails here" Yamato said.

Sakura gaze at Seiryu" captain Yamato you know something about Naruto you're not saying just what's happening to him?"

"Sakura there's no need for you to worry after all tt's for this reason in particular that I was chosen by the powers in me"

"I just hope Naruto doesn't reach the nine tail before it's too late" Seiryu said thinking out loud and gasp he was now staring at a worry sick Sakura.

"Seiryu what did you mean by that?"

"Um…..it's nothing honest"

"You're lying you know something about Naruto don't you?"

Yamato was looking at Seiryu (looks like he knows about the transformation too but how did he find out?)

"Sakura I…….I…..don't know"

She glare at him while closing her fist ready to punch him" stop lying you know something and I want to know what so you better talk before I punch you so hard I will send you back to Konoha"

Seiryu growl" fine Naruto is changing because the Kyubi is taking over him and the angrier he gets the more he will take over him and the tails will keep on forming until reaching nine tails and if that happens he will die…."

Sakura eyes widened she turn pale and tears began to form at the corners of her eyes" no….that can't be Naruto…."

"I'm sorry that you have to know Sakura" Seiryu said.

"Then that means while he's fighting Orochimaru he might…………." She was too shock to say as a few tears fell from her jade eyes.

"I'm afraid its true Sakura the cause the Kyubi's chakra is transforming him because Jiraiya-sama told me that the seal that the fourth Hokage place on Naruto is weakening" Yamato said.

Seiryu gasp" so that's why he's changing…."

Sakura didn't say a word she began to sob softly for her blond teammate while she continued to feel her heart aching in pain she had a pretty good idea why she was feeling pain for Naruto.

"Seiryu I'm curious to know of how you know about Naruto's transformation?" Yamato said.

He was surprise while Sakura was staring at him waiting for him to tell her he sighed there was no need to hide it to her anymore he had a pretty good idea that Yamato knows he's a jinchuuriki because Jiraiya must have told him.

"Because……Fenrir told me"

Sakura was puzzle while Yamato was shock.

(So the Biju told him himself) Yamato thought.

"What are you talking about Seiryu who's Fenrir?" Sakura said.

"He's my Bijuu………I'm a jinchuuriki Sakura"

The pink hair kunoichi was shock at first but she smiled at him while drying her years she gaze at the other side of the bridge.

"Seiryu if you're expecting that I'm going to hate you for that then you're sadly mistaking my teammate is a jinchuuriki so I had no problem with it you're still my friend"

Seiryu smile while holding his tears" thank you Sakura it means a lot to me" he then took her in his arms and started giving her noggins on her head.

WHAM

She punched him on the same spot on his head and a big lump appeared to greet him.

"Oh Seiryu you are so annoying" Sakura said in a growl while crossing her arms and her pink hair was very messy.

Yamato smile at the display and gaze at the other side of the bridge and look serious along with Seiryu who got back up but the lump was still on his head they both saw Kabuto standing on the bridge.

"Well then it would seem that Sasori won't be showing up after all….Sasori's decision to tell you of this bridge was in all likely hood made with the intent of having you take care of Orochimaru-sama after all Orochimaru-sama has been a thorn in the side of Akatsuki as well, if the Sasori I knew chose to send you here if certainly does mean he was impressed with your strength but still Sasori harbored a much ill will towards Orochimaru-sama and was always talking of how he intended to finish him with his own hands if he's gone back on those words and want you to do the job then that means he's already been reduce to a state where he can no longer do it himself in other words……."

Seiryu has gotten irritated by Kabuto" yeah yeah he's dead jezzz….get to the point already man you really love to hear yourself talk oh and if you want to know who killed him she's right here my friend here beat the crap out of him" he pointed at Sakura.

"Actually it was Hinata the one who killed Sasori Seiryu"

Seiryu blush from embarrassment" yes of course Hinata is very strong like I would expect you to defeat someone from Akatsuki"

Sakura glare at him" what was that?..."

"Nothing it's nothing" he said quickly not wanting to receive another punch from her.

Kabuto smile" really well that's wonderful news"

Back at the forest Orochimaru gaze at the four tail Kyubi Naruto he made a loud demonic roar and suddenly his four tails pointed to his face and he open his mouth he started forming a large ball like it was preparing to fire a powerful attack. Orochimaru didn't panick but he got worry at the sight of the attack he felt the large amount of chakra put into that attack and it could mean that it was going to be something pretty powerful.

"Oh dear this is trouble indeed"

He saw the ball was getting bigger and now he was really worry the bigger it got the more the chakra grew and the power this was no ordinary attack it's a deadly powerful attack.

(What is this attack….?)

He jump out of the way in an attempt to try and dodge no dodging such attack would be impossible he needed to block it somehow.

(Even for me being hit by such highly concentrated chakra would spell out…..unavoidable death)

Yamato was watching with shock seeing the attack he was preparing to fire no doubt the results would devastating, Sai was watching from a tree far away from the battle this was no ordinary ninja fight so he needed to get as far away from the battlefield as possible. Orochimaru saw that the four tail beast has swallowed its own attack and he was stuck on the ground like he couldn't move he grin figuring out why, looks like creating a powerful attack like that has a down side.

(So you ingest that concentrated chakra making harder for you not to move…but just how do you on fighting me then kuku…)

Suddenly the four tail Kyubi's body turn like a balloon for swallowing his own attack he gasp seeing the beast opening its mouth it was decided he was going to fire the massive attack now, he fire the massive blast heading straight at the snake sanin.

(So that's how huh..) He thought while making a couple of hand seals.

"NINJA ART TRIPPLE DEMON SHIELD JUTSU"

From underground emerge three giant shields with demon faces and a small roof it look like it was impenetrable and the perfect defense.

(This is not good the result of the attack would be destructive) Yamato thought.

The attack hit the shields causing a massive explosion that surrounded the entire forest; Sakura Seiryu the real Yamato and Kabuto gasp seeing the huge explosion. The massive explosions created an even larger crated on the ground than the previous one Naruto did with the force of the Kyubi's chakra. The wood clone Yamato and Sai saw that the three shields that Orochimaru summon were gone so much for having the perfect defense Kyubi Naruto was still standing he was very well and alive he wasn't going to be defeated that easily, Orochimaru's body was upside down and he had his head bury like an ostrich hiding his head underground. Back at the destroyed bridge everyone was still shock at the explosion.

(I just hope it was Orochimaru the one who got caught in that explosion and not Naruto) Seiryu thought.

"What just happened?" Sakura said.

(Impressive to think he was that powerful to destroy Orochimaru-sama's triple demon shields it was his best defensive jutsu) Kabuto thought.

Back at the battle the four tail Kyubi Naruto was looking everywhere for a sign of its prey he only saw his body but where was his head, he got his answer when from underground emerge his head in front of him with a swords in his mouth hitting the four tail beast his head was stretching like it was made of rubber. With his sword Orochimaru send the four tail Kyubi back to the bridge where the team was they all gasp seeing the explosion, when the smoke clear Sakura gasp in shock seeing what has become of her blond teammate he didn't look human anymore.

(That's…..Naruto?)

Seiryu was shock too seeing his best friend in the four tail form he knew that the same thing can happen to him.

(No that's not Naruto anymore the Kyubi has taken over him when the fourth tail was form)

Kabuto was watching the whole with high amusement" rather than a ninja fight….shouldn't we call this a fight between fellow monsters? hehe"

(That's it if he says another comment like that I'll kill him) Seiryu thought with anger.

Sakura gasp remembering Naruto as he was the blond loudmouth pranksters the same ninja who was consider a dead last at the academy the same ninja who work hard to get strong, the same ninja that saved her life twice from Gaara and from drowning back at the land of tea. The same ninja who would do anything just to see a smile on her face the same ninja who made her a promise of the lifetime to bring back Sasuke in order to make her happy again.

"We should get Naruto" Yamato said.

"No wait captain Yamato I don't think he can't recognize us it's too dangerous to approach him now" Seiryu said.

Orochimaru was trying to stab the four tail beast with his sword but no luck he couldn't pierce him no matter how hard he kept on pushing.

(Even my sword of Kusanagi can't pierce him)

Kyubi Naruto grabbed the sword with one of his claws and send it off while Orochimaru return the blade back into his mouth he made a loud roar while Kabuto chuckling at him.

"Look at him did he wants to save Sasuke to the point in becoming like this?"

Sakura was still shock while remembering Naruto's promise.

(I'll definitely get Sasuke back home it's a once in a lifetime promise…….Sakura-chan I will keep my promise no matter what……I will never go back on my word that's my ninja way)

Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes again.

"His consciousness is fleeing now poor kid" Kabuto said.

Her tears were falling now she couldn't help it she felt sorry for him she was hurt for seeing like this by going to such lengths to save Sasuke so he can make her happy, she began to remembers Chiyo's words.

(If the Bijuu is extracted then that jinchuuriki will……die)

She began to think what would be a life without Naruto around how can she handle not having her blond teammate by her side and she finally realize it what was this she was feeling, she knew what it was feelings for Naruto feelings that she never thought she had for him. She has finally notice the hidden feelings she has been in heart for a long time they were release when Seiryu talk to her at the inn and now she knew the truth.

(Stop denying it Sakura you're in love with Naruto……..Sakura if you think you're the only one who has suffer from a broken heart then you're wrong look at Naruto how many time has he suffer when you rejected him every time he ask you out on a date how many times have he suffer when the only person you have in your heart is Sasuke and how much he's suffering right now because he still thinks that you're in love with Sasuke that he's willing to sacrifice his own happiness to bring him back to Konoha just to see you happy with him)

Seiryu's words kept on running in her head and she couldn't take it anymore she ran towards the four tail Kyubi Naruto while Seiryu grab her wrist.

"Sakura what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm following my heart like you told me"

She broke free from his heart leaving a shocking Seiryu behind but he snap from his dazed and went running after her, the four tail beast saw her running towards him.

"NARUTO STOP STOP IT NOW I'LL SAVE SASUKE FOR YOU SO PLEASE STOP I LOVE YOU"

Seiryu gasp (no way she actually said the three words it's about time)

She got close to him and he was about to use one of his tails to attack her until Seiryu grab her out of the way taking a safe distance from the beast.

"Are you CRAZY what are you thinking you can't just go to him like that he doesn't recognize any of us now he's no longer the Naruto we know"

Sakura still had tears falling she hang her head down" I….I don't want him to get kill because of my stupid selfish actions I know I was the one who told him to bring back Sasuke but now I want him to stop I don't want him to die I….I love him too much to let him go because of me I am so pathetic and stupid"

"Hey that's enough that's not true you are not stupid and pathetic everyone makes mistakes if you were really stupid you wouldn't be a great medic ninja and you would still be in love with Sasuke but in the end you made the right choice and I'm glad you did"

She dried her tears while smiling" thank you Seiryu"

"What are we going to do with Naruto?"

Back at the forest

(What's the situation did Naruto die?) Sai thought while looking at the huge crater he saw Orochimaru's stretch head and suddenly he left from another sheathing his skin again he fell on the ground like he was tire.

(Now's my chance)

"It will soon be the time" Orochimaru said (rejection is starting on this body after all its regrettable but the game ends here…..hehehe patience have patience I have Sasuke-kun)

Back at the bridge

Yamato used his wood ninjutsu to tie up the four tail mini Kyubi.

"Just leave this to me Seiryu"

"Hey wait a minute that's it you have the first Hokage genes which means you have his ability to control Bijuu"

"Right now you and Sakura stand back and let me handle this"

(I don't want to get kill by that thing so I'll take my leave now things are not so bad Sasori is dead it will be best to keep them alive so they continued to kill more Akatsuki members) Kabuto thought while vanishing.

(It's now or never) Yamato thought while making a couple of hand seals.

"HOKAGE STYLE RETIREMENT TECHNIQUE ENCLOSED HERMIT INSERTION HEAVENLY HANGING PALM JUTSU"

He pressed his palm on the Kyubi's chest and he took a step back taking a trace of Naruto's chakra and twelve wooden spike pillars surrounded the four tail fox demon, suddenly Naruto face was visibly from the orange fur screaming in pain. Sakura was still worry for Naruto she wanted him to return to normal the same with Seiryu.

(Please Naruto come back to us come back to me) Sakura thought.

Back at the forest

Orochimaru was staring at Sai who was giving him his fake smile.

"I am a messenger of Danzou-sama I am not an enemy I have something to tell you"

"Danzou so that senile old geezer is still alive, so what business you might have with me?"

"I have a message from Danzou-sama to Orochimaru-sama however before that…."

"Chose your words carefully when speaking to me or you will die…."

"I won't speak in any other way than Danzou-sam has instructed me to if there is something you don't like please do as you see fit"

Suddenly Orochimaru spit a sword from his mouth hitting Sai on his chest.

"You kids really have no manners"

Suddenly Sai's body turn into a splash of ink while the sword turn into a snake and return to Orochimaru's sleeve.

"When you talk to your superiors it's polite to show your true face"

The real Sai who was behind a rock a few feet away from Orochimaru decided to show himself since there was no need to keep hiding from him.

Back at the bridge Yamato's jutsu help Naruto got back to normal and he was now being heal by Sakura who began to cry while healing him he was unconscious and his whole skin was cover in blood because of the transformation. Seiryu was next to her along with Yamato he was glad that Naruto was back to normal and he was happier that Sakura finally admitted her feelings to the blond maybe things will get better for Naruto, although now comes another hard part knowing how stubborn Sakura is she won't try to admit her feelings for her blond teammate so easily.

(The wounds heal slowly Naruto's Kyubi chakra recovery was faster before) Sakura thought.

(Jiraiya-sama spoke of the fourth tail but I wouldn't have thought it was so….) Yamato thought.

(His wounds are healing that's the Kyubi's chakra for you I wonder if Fenrir's chakra heals me too) Seiryu thought.

"Captain Yamato the technique you just stopped Naruto with that technique can you teach it to me?"

"What Sakura that's impossible you can't learn that technique" Seiryu said.

"Seiryu's right in Konoha I'm the only one who can use it because I was compatible with the first Hokage's cells the power to control the Kyubi's chakra since I'm just an experimental copy I can't do it as the original first Hokage, the necklace that Naruto has on his neck it's something the first had it's a chakra crystal that only responds to the first's chakra with that I can control the chakra of a jinchuuriki. It is said the first Hokage became Hokage because of that power as I've been chosen leader of this team because of it"

"I see so that's why Tsunade-sama chose you to be the leader of the team just in case Naruto transforms I guess she chose well" Seiryu said.

"It's always like this….." Sakura said getting the attention of the two" the only things I can do for Naruto are so small"

"It's not a problem of small or big what's important is the strength of the feelings you have for Naruto Sakura I can tell just by looking at you that you l….."

"That's quite all right captain Yamato Sakura already knows about her feelings right?" Seiryu said with a smile.

She smile while blushing" yes I do"

"Really well I'm glad for you Sakura"

"Yeah I finally know the truth….thanks to this lover boy right here" she said with a smirk

Seiryu blush hard" WHAT"

"You heard me lover boy I haven't forgotten that you were sleeping in the same bed with Hinata back at Suna"

Yamato didn't know what to say he blush from embarrassment.

"Now wait just a darn minute you are getting the wrong idea we didn't do anything of the sort we had our sleeping clothes on so we didn't do THAT okay so get off my case Sakura" he said still blushing.

She childish stuck her tongue at him while he sweat dropped.

(She can be quite childish sometimes)

Naruto started opening his eyes while Sakura gasp and smile" Naruto are you all right?"

"Sakura-chan……Seiryu what happened to me?"

"Naruto" she said happy while crying she then saw Seiryu giving her the go ahead and tell him look she blush.

Naruto growl seeing Sakura crying" AH it was that bastard Sai he must have hurt your feelings with his insults he must have called you monstrously strong or a cow that bastard where is he?"

"Naruto damn it don't ruin the moment" Seiryu scolded his friend.

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura growl" NARUTO YOU IDIOT"

WHAM

She punch the blond on his head causing a large lump on his head she turn her back while her cheeks were blushing while Yamato sweat dropped and Seiryu sighed.

(Oh well looks like this is going to take some time for Sakura to tell him)

"By the way captain Yamato where is Sai?" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah I guess I missed him so I didn't notice he wasn't here" Seiryu said in a sarcastic tone.

Back at the forest

"What you say on what basis should I trust it?" Orochimaru said.

Sai then took the message he was given by the ambu from his back pack but Kabuto tackle him to the ground holding a kunai to his neck the message fell.

"What is this?"

"Come on calm down Kabuto this kid will become our subordinate from now on" Orochimaru said.

"Can we trust him?" the medic ninja said.

"Please look inside this envelope it's for you from Danzou-sama" Sai said.

Orochimaru took the message and began to take a look at it" this….."

"What's in it?" Kabuto said.

"Kabuto release that kid….he's coming with us Sai was it? Then shall we go?"

Sai smile and left with Orochimaru and Kabuto while the wood clone Yamato saw everything.

"So that was it…."

Miles away from the heaven and earth bridge

Team eight was on their way back to Konoha they just finish their escort mission and it was a piece of cake even if their sensei Kurenai wasn't with them because she had a mission of her own. Nothing good happens in the mission while escorting their client only that they ran with a couple of thugs and bandits the fight was too easy the team defeated them in seconds. More precise Kiba and Shino saw a glimpse of Hinata's new strength and they were pretty shock they already knew that this wasn't the same Hinata from three years ago. Now Hinata was anxious to return to the leaf village maybe Seiryu has return and she was dying to see him she was away from Konoha for three days, three days without seeing the black hair teen. She blush as soon as she gets back to Konoha and meets Seiryu they will go on their first date she giggle in her mind she could see it now walking together eating and talking and finally kissing. She blushed hard while sighing happily and by now her two teammates have notice her reaction.

"Hey Hinata what's wrong are you dying to see Naruto?" ask Kiba with a smirk.

Hinata stop walking and look at him with a sweat dropped on the back of her head (I guess Kiba-kun doesn't know that I don't like Naruto-kun like that anymore)

"No I Kiba-kun I wasn't thinking of him"

"Yeah right and who else would you be thinking of?"

"I'm not telling" she said with a giggle.

Kiba frown at her answer and then gasp as he started sniffing the same with Akamaru.

"Kiba-kun what's wrong?"

"I have pick Naruto, Sakura, Seiryu's scent and another one I can't recognize it's coming from straight ahead"

"That direction is where the heaven and earth bridge is" Shino said.

Hinata gasp hearing that she knew Seiryu was on an important mission with Naruto and Sakura but she didn't know the details of the mission she look at the forest straight ahead.

"BYAKUGAN"

She used her bloodline to see far ahead and gasp in shock.

"What did you see the bridge?" Kiba said.

She got worry seeing the condition of the bridge while thinking about Seiryu" the bridge has been destroyed"

"What then what are we waiting for let's go" Kiba said.

Hinata nodded while Kiba got on Akamaru and they left to the bridge.

To be continued

Yay another chapter done now I promise the next chapter will get even better I promised please review and until next time farewell.

Next chapter: The chase is on in pursuit of Orochimaru

Info on Fenrir

Name: Fenrir

Age: unknown

Demon type: Bijuu seven tail wolf

Rank: third strongest of the nine Bijuus

Element type: ice

Host: Suijin Seiryu

Likes: unknown

Dislikes: unknown

Origin: like all the Bijuus Fenrir's origin is unknown no one knows much about him but they believe he has existed for thousands of years he is the third strongest of the Bijuus after the eight tails and the nine tails. Seiryu thinks as Fenrir as weird the first time he meets the wolf demon face to face he ask him if he wanted to live or die, of course Seiryu answer was no and Fenrir took over him help him fight the Mouryou's stone ghost army. Seiryu doesn't know what to think of him he does hate the beast for attacking the mist village eighteen years ago but the way Fenrir behaves is very unlikely for any Bijuu or demon for the matter he's also not the talkative type. Fenrir attacks are ice elemental type and powerful his chakra can easily freeze anything and he can turn a volcano into the coolest place ever, however is not clear if his chakra can heal Seiryu's injuries. On the good side because Seiryu has Fenrir he had the special ability to survive in the lowest of temperatures, for Seiryu is a big mystery about him what are Fenrir's motives and purpose perhaps he will find out someday.


	35. The chase is on in pursuit of Orochimaru

Chapter 35 The chase is on in pursuit of Orochimaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The wood clone Yamato have witnessed the inevitable it seems Sai has betray them and join up with Orochimaru this could mean trouble not just for them but for Konoha as well. Sai becoming traitor could mean the possibility that secrets from the leaf village might leak out to the snake sanin and who knows what twisted plans he might had up his sleeve he could be planning another sinister plot to attack Konoha again. He needed to tell this to his real self and the rest of the team this was an emergency that needed to be reported immediately.

"He must have prepared this during the trip to the hot springs eh whatever I'll just have to deal with him later but no matter how you look at things pursuing them seems to be the only option" he then left following the snake sanin.

At the bridge

"By the way where's Sai?" Sakura said.

"About Sai he's moving alongside Orochimaru" Yamato said receiving the information from his wood clone.

Naruto gasp seeing the bridge (the bridge…)

"What do you mean?" Sakura said.

"The three of you come with me"

The three nodded and Seiryu had a bad feeling about this they follow Yamato, a couple of minutes later the team arrived at the gigantic crater where Orochimaru was standing.

"The ground still soft" Yamato said.

Naruto was startle by the scenery" the bridge was destroyed and this area has become like this just what on earth happen here?"

(So he doesn't remember anything that happen when the Kyubi took over him I really don't want to tell him a word about this) Seiryu thought sadly.

"You don't remember?" Yamato said (as expected it's just as Jiraiya-sama said)

Sakura was quiet and she didn't want to tell him the truth she gaze at Seiryu and she could tell he was feeling the same way.

"Now that I think about it why was I unconscious?" Naruto said.

Yamato gaze at the sad Sakura and the quiet Seiryu they didn't wanted to tell him the truth so he was obviously not going to say the truth to him either.

"You were knocked unconscious by Orochimaru" Sakura said breaking the small silence.

Naruto growl" so that was it darn it all"

Sakura then notice a familiar paper scroll and a book beneath it" this is Sai's stuff"

"It looks like stuff he left behind even he really was nervous in front of Orochimaru" Yamato said.

"Who wouldn't "Seiryu said (I would be pretty nervous too if I was standing in front of that homo king)

"You know what has happened here don't you?" Sakura said.

"Yes from the beginning my wood clone has been contacting me through the wireless communication I put in my ear" Yamato said.

"I have a pretty good idea what's going on here captain Yamato does it have to do with the fact that Sai is a traitor?" Seiryu said shocking Naruto and Sakura.

"What that can't be" Naruto said.

"Why would he betray us?" Sakura said.

"Yes Seiryu is right after exchanging words with Orochimaru Sai left with Orochimaru and Kabuto" Yamato said.

"What does this mean?" Naruto said.

Seiryu sweat dropped" didn't you hear me just now I said that Sai is a traitor"

"How did you know Seiryu?" Sakura said.

"I have a feeling I never trusted him in the first place"

"What did they say?" Sakura said.

"The conversation was too far away to be heard" Yamato said.

"Just what did they talk about?" Naruto said.

"Oh I don't know maybe hello Orochimaru I want to join you because I don't like living in Konoha" Seiryu said (There's also hello homo king I want to join you and become your toy for fun I want to join Sasuke in the homo party)

Sakura sweat dropped at his comment" I don't think he will join him because of that"

"What other reason would he joined up with him?" Seiryu said.

Sakura gasp" wait could he have been threatened in going with them?"

"No it doesn't seem like that he went to Orochimaru and handed him something as if it were in order to team up with Orochimaru" Yamato said.

"No hold on a second no matter how much of an asshole he was he would never betray us" Naruto said.

"Naruto you're too trusting sometimes the people you less expect are the traitorous ones" Seiryu said.

Sakura was calm" Seiryu is right there is a chance…."

The three were looking at her so she could continued, Sakura remember what Tsunade told her about Danzou.

"Captain Yamato about a person named Danzou…."

"I know of him he is a hawk that opposed the third Hokage"

"Who's that?" Naruto said.

Seiryu was also confused he didn't knew who Danzou is.

"Sai's superior and old man who thinks nothing of the third" Sakura said.

"Using Sai Danzou might be up to something" Yamato said.

"Well if it's true what Sakura says about this Danzou character he obviously doesn't like the way Tsunade-sama is running things as the Hokage and perhaps he's trying to find a way to betray her and take over Konoha" Seiryu said.

"Perhaps there is the possibility that Sai was ordered on some kind of secret mission from Danzou separate from that of the team" Yamato said.

"So instead of our mission Sai move on to execute a completely different mission?" Naruto said.

"Exactly" Sakura said.

"In other words both Sai and Danzou are traitors of Konoha" Seiryu said.

"Yes from this I have a strong guess that isn't outside of the realm of impossibility brace yourselves and listen….Danzou might be planning to crush Konoha as it is now"

"I thought that he wanted to take over Konoha why would he want to destroy the village?" Seiryu said.

Listen to me if he is conspiring with Orochimaru to once again invade Konoha in order to overthrown Tsunade-sama from her position as Hokage" Yamato said.

"That's what I said the guy wants to become Hokage the easy way" Seiryu said.

"After the collapse of the current regimen he can construct a new village which he can utilize and as Hokage once again stand atop at the forefront" Sakura said.

"The reason Danzou started to move maybe the due to the last failed invasion of Konoha by Orochimaru and he believes that now is the time with negotiations with Orochimaru to progress smoothly" Yamato said.

"The perfect plan from a traitor looking aid from another traitor" Seiryu said.

"No way so Sai's secret mission is…." Naruto said.

"To gain favor with Orochimaru and to become Danzou's mediator perhaps" Yamato said.

In another part of the forest

Orochimaru,Kabuto and Sai were jumping through the tree branches as they were on their way back to their hid out, however Kabuto still didn't trusted Sai he was unsure to have him with them he also felt the presence of someone following them.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"I know were being were being tailed"

"Has our trailed been followed so easily or is he one of theirs? What should you do?"

"Either way one corpse is needed isn't that right Kabuto?"

Back to the crater

"Given the circumstances and the way things are now we may have to deal with Sai" Yamato said.

"I have no problem with that" Seiryu said.

"Right now my wood clone is following them but we don't know what's going to happen were going to immediately follow their trail"

"Right let's go….." Naruto trailed off as he was about to fall to the ground but Sakura caught him she blush at the close contact while Seiryu was smirking at the sight.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura said worry( he still hasn't recover from the previous damage)

"Indeed I know its best chase after them immediately but with Naruto in this condition" Sakura said.

"Yeah I think you're right Sakura" Seiryu said.

"If that's the case we will have to leave him behind he should have enough strength left to get back to the village by himself" Yamato said.

Seiryu got upset by that comment but Sakura snap at him.

"IF IT WERE KAKASHI SENSEI HE WOULDN'T SPEAK LIKE THAT"

"If it's me you're worry about….I'm fine go on" Naruto said.

"Forget it I'm not leaving you behind" Sakura said.

"The same goes for me" Seiryu said.

"I teamed with Kakashi in the AMBU I know what kind of person he is indeed I am kakashi-san's replacement but I'm different from him saying I won't let you guys get hurt I regret saying something like that so casually you guys are no longer apprentice ninjas that need to be protected you are Konoha ninjas that will one day surpass Kakashi and carry the village on your shoulders if we don't chase after them now we won't get a second chance to catch him if we wait it's over there won't come a second time to face Orochimaru"

"Sakura-chan…." Naruto said while getting up.

"No wait Naruto you're still weak don't get up" Sakura said while trying to hold him down.

"Forget it Sakura you should know him by now he's too stubborn he'll get back at his feet" Seiryu said.

Naruto got up" that's right so let's go chase after them"

"But Naruto…." Sakura said worry.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll be fine I promise" he said while giving her his fox grin.

She blush she has realize that she love his fox grin so much it make him look so cute while Seiryu notice and smirk.

Let's go" Yamato said.

"SEIRYU NARUTO-KUN"

The team were startle hearing the voice but Seiryu felt so happy and his heart skip a beat recognizing the angelic voice of the Hyuga heiress, they turn the other way and saw Hinata, Kiba and Shino heading their way.

"Hey it's Hinata Kiba and Shino" Naruto said happy.

Hinata rush to Seiryu and embrace him tightly while he gladly accepted the warm hug Sakura smirk at the sight she thought they make a cute couple all of the sudden she gaze at Naruto and blush a lightly without the blond noticing. Hinata and Seiryu broke the embrace and look at each other smiling their eyes locked for a moment unfortunately their fuzzy moment have to be interrupted.

"You three are from team Kurenai why are you here?" Yamato said.

"We were in the area and that's when I pick up your scents" Kiba said.

"Are you guys still on your mission?" Hinata said.

"We are but you three shouldn't be here if you're done with your proper mission then you must return to Konoha" Yamato said.

"What but captain Yamato we might need their help in chasing down Orochimaru" Naruto said.

"WHAT Orochimaru that's your mission" Kiba said as he got on one knee and sniff the ground along with Akamaru" yeah this is definitely Orochimaru's stench and Kabuto's and there's another I can't recognize is all over this place"

"That must be Sai" Sakura said.

"Please captain Yamato-san let us help you track down Orochimaru?" Hinata said.

"I don't know this is a very risky mission"

"Captain Yamato I think we should let them help us were going to need all the help we can get for this mission" Sakura said.

"I agree and their team is perfect for this mission even if you're using a wood clone to follow Orochimaru with Hinata's eyes and Kiba's nose there's no way we'll lose them" Seiryu said.

"We will help in any way we can" Shino said in his usual calm tone.

"All right we'll accept your help but we have to go now they're already far from our position" Yamato said.

"All right let's go" Naruto said.

The whole group left following Orochimaru trail as they were traveling Yamato got something a message from his wireless communicator and gasp.

"What is it captain Yamato?" Naruto said.

"We have to hurry"

As the group continued to jump through the tree branches Naruto was still feeling weak from the Kyubi transformation and he lost his balance while jumping from a tree branch he was about to hit the ground.

"Naruto" Sakura said as she went down to save him.

Just as he was about to hit the ground Sakura caught him and he fell on top of her before that's when she realized that they were in a very provocative position she blush, while the team was smirking at the sight at least it was Kiba and she saw that Seiryu whispering something in Hinata's ear and she giggle in response. As much as she liked having her blond teammate on top of her she got off him while checking on him and the team gathered around.

"How is he Sakura?" Yamato said.

"He's still a little weak from what happened earlier"

"Well I think we can rest for a little we need to continue pursuing Orochimaru at least we know he has a hideout not so far from here"

Sakura nodded while looking at the tire Naruto she was really worry for him, the group deiced to take a small break before going back to follow Orochimaru. Seiryu went to Sakura who was still gazing at the tire Naruto.

"Sakura can I talk to you?"

"Huh yeah sure what is it?"

"Look I know you want to be with Naruto but I need to talk to you a little in private"

Now she was curious to what he wanted to talk to her about" okay…."

They left the group and went to a small river they didn't notice that Hinata was looking at them from the distance.

"So what is it that you want to talk about it's not about Naruto right?"

"No it's not about him…..it's about me"

"What do you mean?"

"For a long time now I have been having the same nightmare over and over again and it's driving me crazy it's about Hinata hating me for being a jinchuuriki I don't know what to do I don't want to tell her but……..one day she might get suspicious I'm not ready to tell her"

Sakura smile" Seiryu Hinata is a kind person with a good heart I doubt she will rejected you she will accept you for who you are"

"You really think so?"

"Of course she will understand because she cares about you a lot if you know what I mean" she finish with a smirk.

"Really what do you mean by that?" he said puzzle.

"Oh come on don't play dumb with me it's obvious that she loves you very much"

Seiryu's whole face was blushing while the pink hair kunoichi was smirking this was her chance to tease him till no end since he did the same with her with Naruto.

"You really think she's likes me like that?"

"Of course the way she looks at you the way she talks to you it's obvious that she loves you already told me that you're in love with her right so what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know I want to tell her a lot but as long as she accept me for who I am and not some demon I'll be fine"

"Seiryu don't you get it she doesn't see you as a demon you are not a demon you're a wonderful friend trust me if she loves you very much she won't care if you're a jinchuuriki"

He smile" thanks Sakura I'm feeling a lot better" he then patted her on the head.

"Hey what do you think you're doing I am not a dog" she scolded him.

"But I like it" he said with a smirk.

"How about a punch on your head" she said with some anger in her tone.

"Okay I won't do it anymore"

"You better"

"Let's go you two we have to continue the pursuit" Yamato's voice came from the distance.

The two nodded while heading back to the team Sakura went to Naruto who was back at his feet.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

In another part of the forest

Orochimaru and Kabuto were running through the water of a river.

"It seems like our pursuers have stopped all well went I assumed" Orochimaru said.

"Right but we shouldn't relax just yet"

"Nevertheless as always brilliant work Kabuto"

"It's all because being with you I've been able to create countless of dead bodies, ah that reminds me how about we let him help us in the experiment? After all he'll have lots of free time when he's not communicating with Danzou" he said while looking at Sai who was running along with them

"Hmm do whatever you like" was the snake sanins only response.

In another part the wood clone Yamato have took down the hanging body of Sai and check his body.

"Just as I thought a fake dead body probably Kabuto's jutsu"

(There's something unnatural with the stitching if it wasn't for that I would have been fooled)

"For them to know about us tailing them already I thought I was doing okay but were going to be extra careful now" he then left leaving the fake dead body behind.

Back with the team

The whole team was getting ready to leave they were checking their gear while Yamato was checking in communication with his clone and Sakura decided to check Sai's book.

"That's….."

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto said walking next to her along with Seiryu, Hinata and Yamato.

"It's this book take a look at it?…."

"Just what is this picture?" Naruto said.

"This is so strange…"

"So Sai drew this" Yamato said.

"Who is it?" Hinata said looking at the picture of a small boy with short black hair and black eyes.

"He looks….like Sai" Seiryu said.

Back with Orochimaru

Sai was watching his face in the river while Orochimaru was sitting on a rock and Kabuto was checking his medic tools.

"Kabuto save that for later when we get back"

"Oh no you see if I don't wash the blood off soon enough the blades will go bad in no time at all but to change the subject Orochimaru-sama, would you be able to provide me with an unmarried male corpse as soon as we get back?"

"But you still have some left right?"

Kabuto took a scroll and he had printed different types of bodies according to their age and sex" I do but our little diversion has left me without a sixteen year old male corpse it bugs me to no end if this scroll doesn't maintain its proper age order"

"Kabuto is your blood type A by chance?"

"No AB actually"

"It's done" Kabuto said as he finish cleaning his medical blades.

Sai was checking in his backpack and gasp noticing that his book wasn't there.

"is something wrong um….Sai was it?" Orochimaru said.

"No it's nothing"

"Well then let's be going shall we the lair is just a little farther on" Kabuto said.

Back with the team

"But look…this book" Sakura said" the two pages are different from the rest"

"Here there's something that's just creepy about that…" Naruto said.

"It is weird…" Seiryu said.

They were looking at a picture with Sai wearing his AMBU uniform and his leaf headband but he had no face.

"The pictures on all the rest of the pages are finished it's just this one" Sakura said.

"And what about those other pages if we can understand their content then we might be able to figure something about Sai" Yamato said.

"I knew there was something about this book Sai seems to be very protective of it when Sakura pick it up back at the inn" Seiryu said.

"Yeah I guess so" Naruto said.

"Well it looks almost like it's the stories of two boys the one on the front cover and the one on the back…" Sakura said" in other words it works out so that that the story of each of these two boys starts with their respective cover and works its way to the center, but the characters are silent and not a single word is written"

"So what the story is like?" Naruto said.

"Yeah I don't really get it at all well….if you with the black haired boy for instance…" Sakura said.

"I did say that the black haired boy looks like Sai" Seiryu said.

"Yeah I guess you're right he does resemble him" Naruto said.

"Okay so this is Sai…." Sakura said as she flip the page of the book.

They were seeing a picture of the young Sai wearing black clothing and facing a ninja demon holding a kunai and his face was like a skeleton. Sakura flip to the next page and saw Sai holding a kunai facing a warrior wearing samurai armor and his weapon was a small scythe on a chain.

"Sai is always on the right page with left side being a different person in every page see" Sakura said.

They were seeing wearing a samurai armor facing a mask warrior using a spear as a weapon, Hinata gasp in realization finally figuring out.

"I get it now with every enemy he defeats he takes his armor and weapon see" she said while flipping through the pages.

"Hey you're right Hinata nice going" Seiryu said while smiling.

"I guess it's a story about Sai vanquishing his enemies one after another" Yamato said.

"And just like Hinata said he takes the armor and weapon after he defeats them and look" Sakura said flipping through the pages.

They saw Sai wearing the same armor and spear of the last warrior he was now facing a demon holding a long sword.

"Oh yeah the next one also….and the next" Naruto said.

"So one story is about Sai and the other boy both growing up as they fight their enemies then…." Yamato said.

"While it starts on the other end…the other boy has the same kind of story" Sakura said.

"So what does it mean?" Seiryu said puzzle.

"More importantly who's the other boy?" Hinata said.

"Well we know that the black haired boy is Sai so who's the white haired boy?" Yamato said.

Sakura then realized who he was remembering what Sai told her back at the inn.

(This book isn't finished yet also I make a point of not letting other people touch this it's my brother after all)

"It might be Sai's brother"

(My brother is already dead after all) Sakura thought remembering Sai's words.

"So that means that the center pages are Sai and his brother"

"So it's a story about Sai and his brother defeating enemies and obtaining their armor and weapons I still don't get it though" Seiryu said.

Yamato got up while Kiba and shino went to them.

"Let's get going now it seems my wood clone has located the lair"

"Yeah I can still smell Orochimaru a few miles away" Kiba said.

The team continue their traveling following Orochimaru, after a couple of minutes while jumping the tree branches they were caught in surprise by a giant centipede it ten times bigger than the average one.

"Holy crap what the hell is that?" Naruto said.

"It's a centipede" Shino said calmly.

"Not just a centipede it's a demon insect unlike regular insect's demon insects are bigger and meaner" Seiryu said.

"This centipede it's a C rank demon we have to be careful" Hinata said.

Suddenly Kiba gasp sniffing the air he was shock he was smelling a very familiar scent.

"We don't have time to for this we have to hurry towards Orochimaru's lair" Yamato said.

"You guys should go leave this to us" Kiba said.

"Kiba-kun we can't leave you and Shino-kun fight this thing on your own" Hinata said worry.

"We can handle this you must go find Orochimaru" Shino said.

"Let's go Hinata Kiba and Shino can handle this" Seiryu said.

She nodded worry" all right you two be careful"

The two nodded while Yamato Naruto, Sakura, Seiryu and Hinata left heading to Orochimaru's lair.

The mighty centipede let a loud screech while Kiba and Akamaru and Shino were ready to fight.

"I just hope they can infiltrate Orochimaru's lair because Shino I got his scent coming from inside the lair"

"Whose scent?" reply the Aburame.

"Sasuke's"

A few miles away in a rocky region

Orochimaru Kabuto and Sai were standing in front of o rock the snake sanin touch a secret switch and the rock open in two follow by a staircase they went down the stairs while the rock close again, not knowing that hiding in a tree was Yamato's wood clone. Sai was walking a dark corridor until reaching a dark chamber with a long snake wrap in the front of the chamber, there was also a shadowy figure sitting in front of the snake next to a couple of candles.

"You're late" he said in a cold tone" Orochimaru did you forget about that you were going to teach me a new jutsu this afternoon?"

"You fail to mind your mouth as well" Kabuto said in a scold.

"Oh do calm down please instead of training I happen to have come by a little present for you he's a ninja from Konoha just like you I figure you bathe yourself in nostalgia talking about your old village"

Sai look at the shadowy figure it seems to be a young man is in his early teens even with the candles he couldn't see clearly his face, until he open his eyes and he saw that he was now gazing at him with a pair of sharingan eyes. Sai now knew who he was by his dojutsu standing in front of him was a formal member of team seven the avenger of the Uchiha clan Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of Sai.

To be continued

Cliffhanger what do you expect remember to review until the next time.

Next chapter: into the snake's nest

Personal info on Genjuro

Name: Meji Genjuro

Age: unknown

Sex: male

Height: 6'4

Weight: 210 pounds

Blood type: AB

Birthday: November 12

Village of birth: hidden mist village

Rank: Jounin

Occupation: ninja demon hunter

Chakra elemental nature: water

Weapon: Kazeshi one of the great seven swords of the hidden mist it has the ability to cut through any type of metal.

Likes: miso soup, dango, Seiryu, Hinata and Anko.

Dislikes: anything sour Hoshigaki Kisame Akatsuki people who likes pushing others around for know good reason and fan girls.

Bio: Genjuro is the sole survivor of the Meji clan a clan dedicated to fight the threat of demons around the world even if they live in the mist village and taken orders from the Mizukage they take priority in eliminating the inhuman beings as the demons. Their blood line limit is their half immortality preventing them from aging or getting sick however they could die by injury because of this they were powerful warriors who fight for the sake of the human race. When the blood line war arrived on mist thanks to the law that the third Mizukage place every clan in the village were slaughter even the Meji clan although they didn't fought back because they were loyal to the Mizukage they accepted their fate to die. However Genjuro ran away from the village taking his younger sister Yuzu with him while they were hiding from mist Genjuro resume his training with Yuzu who was fifteen at the time, after two years they return to mist because the fourth Mizukage got rid of the bloodline law and he welcome Genjuro to the village with open arms.

When living in the village Genjuro meets a seventeen year old Kai who was a mist chunin he decided to take him as his apprentice, during training Kai prove to be a worthy adversary he was good at everything so he chose to teach him swordsmanship and gave him Celsius the ice blade. After he was done with training he figure out that there was something going on between Yuzu and Kai and eventually Yuzu fell in love with Kai he couldn't be happier for the two. Later the three joined the special task force of the Mizukage the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist along with Zabuza, Kisame and Raiga. Although he didn't get along with the three especially with Kisame they were able to work together accomplishing many missions and battles. One day the seven swordsmen were disbanded because Zabuza Kisame and Raiga coup a plot to overthrow the Mizukage it was on that tragic day that Genjuro lost Yuzu and Kai at the hands of Kisame by the time he got there the traitor was already gone, he sworn that someday he was going to fight the swordsmen and defeat him.

After the death of his sister and Kai he felt like he didn't have a purpose in living until he meets Seiryu knowing that he was a jinchuuriki he wanted to take care of him although Seiryu was very hostile towards him just like every people in the village since they hated him for carrying the seven tail wolf Fenrir. After a couple of years when Seiryu turns fourteen he accepts to live with him and becomes his apprentice, he was happier when he meet Hinata he was very impressed with her chakra control and her skills he knew she was going to be a powerful ninja. His life takes another great turn as he meets Mitarashi Anko whom he tries to deny it he likes her he's head over heels for her; despite that back at the mist village he has his own fan girl club which includes almost the entire single female population. The only big mystery that a lot of people are wondering about Genjuro is just how old is he.


	36. Into the snake's nest

Chapter 36 Into the snake's nest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The team were running heading to Orochimaru's lair according to Yamato's wood clone they were getting closer now they could somehow feel him their teammate Sasuke he was close. While heading out Kiba and Shino have to stay behind because an insect demon centipede got in their way they were going to take care of it and hopefully they will defeat it. Both Naruto and Sakura were determined to infiltrate the lair and save their teammate and friend no matter what, they continued running along with Yamato, Seiryu and Hinata.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turn to see Sakura.

"This time we will succeed with Sasuke-kun the two of us together"

"I know" he replied while gazing back at the road ahead.

"And don't forget about us were going to help you rescue him" Seiryu said while Hinata nodded.

At Orochimaru's lair

Sai was standing in front of Sasuke he try to gave him his most fakes smile yet while the Uchiha on the other hand was staring at him with hi cold sharingan eyes looks like he wasn't going to be making any friends with him after all.

"Greetings my name is Sai you must be Uchiha Sasuke"

"Get lost" he reply coldly.

"Even when I force to smile it seems I'm the type of person who ends up being hated….and Naruto'kun didn't seem to care much for me the whole time, but you know in comparison to Naruto-kun I think I'm going to be able to get along better with you"

Sasuke glare at him with his sharingan casting a genjutsu on Sai he felt like he was in some kind twisted world he started feeling like he was made in ink like all of his drawings, he fell on his behind scare.

"SASUKE-KUN" shouted Kabuto

The Uchiha dispelled his genjutsu while Sai started sweating.

(Sweat…) he thought (I'm supposed to feel nothing have no feelings yet by looking into his eyes does this mean I fear Sasuke-kun deep within my heart despite being unable to recognize it myself)

"I'd be a good idea not tease Sasuke-kun too much you see he's harder to deal with than I am" Orochimaru said.

"And I don't care to deal with trash like him Orochimaru it's time for training now" Sasuke said while getting up.

"Naruto-kun told me quite about a bit about you it seems he's been looking for you all this time for the last three years" Sai said.

"Oh yeah I guess I do remember someone like that, were going Orochimaru"

"Naruto-kun considers you to almost be his own true brother that's what I heard from Sakura-san"

Sasuke stood quiet hearing the names of his two teammates brought a few flashbacks but he completely dispelled them and kept his cold gaze from the shadows.

"As for brothers are considered I only have one brother a certain guy I'm going to kill"

"Oh that's right I was wrong Naruto-kun doesn't no longer considers you as a brother"

Sasuke stood quiet but curiosity took over him" what do you mean?"

"Well I mean he has a new brother as his best friend his name is Seiryu"

Sai, Orochimaru and Kabuto could have sworn they saw anger reflected in his sharingan eyes but maybe they were imagining things.

(Seiryu?..) Sasuke thought.

"Anyhow I'll be leaving too Kabuto use this to complete a data book" Orochimaru said while giving him the envelope.

Kabuto open it and check the papers" these are….AMBU the Hokage's personal troop division these are copies of the profiles of its members and they would seem to be the real thing"

Outside of the lair the team finally arrived they were hiding behind a large boulder.

"Here huh…?" Yamato said.

"The entrance is right below that rock formation in front of us" the wood clone said.

"Under those rocks Sasuke's waiting" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Sakura said.

"Let's do our best Naruto" Seiryu said.

"Yes let's save Sasuke together" Hinata said.

"Ok let's go then" Naruto said.

"Hold on a second" Yamato said while his wood clone return to his body suddenly he took four small seeds" and here one for the each of you, you can go after you've swallowed this Naruto even if we get separated with those inside of you I'll be able to locate you immediately"

"What is this?" Sakura said.

"To put things simple those seeds are tracking devices they're a tool of mine that responds only to my chakra those are just the same ones I planted in Sai's food and clothes"

"Pretty clever captain Yamato so you knew all along where Sai was" Seiryu said.

"I see so this is how you were able to track him" Sakura said.

"When did you manage too?" Naruto said.

"Don't you remember? You know how I went back to the room before the three of you at the hot springs"

"Yeah it's pretty obvious Naruto" Seiryu said.

"Now you three should understand why I went on out of my way using my own money to treat everyone to such a lavish stay at that hot springs resort, everything was just like Tsunade-sama said taking precautions with Sai sure has paid off in the end anyhow enough talk swallow those now please"

The four took the small seed and swallow them.

"Ok then everyone it's time" Yamato said.

"Yeah ready" Naruto said.

"It's now or never" Hinata said.

"We'll conduct the infiltration in file me first then Sakura and Naruto and Seiryu Hinata will be behind" Yamato said.

"What's our method of infiltration?" Sakura said.

"Were taking this by the book so we'll use an earth technique to approach from within the ground" Yamato said.

(I've found you at last…) Naruto thought.

Back at the lair Kabuto and Sai were walking the halls of the lair which were surrounded by candles until reaching a door Kabuto open it.

"Here we are come inside" he said while Sai follow him into the room.

"This is your room when we don't have anything for you to do we expect you to quietly behave yourself in here" he said while lighting a candle" if something comes up we will call on you"

Sai saw Kabuto leaving the room and took a key.

"Sorry to do this but I'm going to keep this door locked from the outside after all you're….well you understand" he then close the door while locking it with the key.

Meanwhile the team was underground trying to get to the lair Yamato using an earth elemental technique to dive underground.

"Just like I thought it seems their hideout is surrounded by rocks" Yamato said.

"That's nothing I'll just bust it open with my rasengan" Naruto said.

"Hold on if you go and use a showy jutsu like that they'll figure out were here in no time that were here" Sakura said.

"She's right Naruto this is a silent infiltration mission not a loud infiltration mission" Seiryu said.

Hinata activated her byakugan" yes the hideout is just ahead"

"Here we go it's for this kind of hard rock in particular that if you apply just a little force to a small crack" Yamato said while making a crack with his finger he then punch it and the rock broke.

"See just like I said"

They finally enter the lair.

"Well at least we've succeeded with the infiltration part" Sakura said.

"What are going to do now?" Hinata said.

"We'll look for Sai first this way" Yamato said.

"We'll have better luck if we split up let's go Hinata" Seiryu said.

"Right"

"You two be careful" Yamato said.

"Don't worry we swallow your seeds so you know our location"

Seiryu and Hinata took another route of the lair while Yamato, Naruto and Sakura took another route.

"All clear let's move"

Kabuto was walking on one of the long hallways of the lair.

"Well then I better get to work on that AMBU data book I don't need anymore nagging from Orochimaru-sama"

That's when he realized that he left the envelope containing the info on the AMBU members back at the room where he left Sai to stay he chuckle at his foolish mistake.

"Heh if I keep this up I'll probably be told how someone with blood type A would have made a better servant" he started walking again.

In another part of the lair Seiryu and Hinata were walking of course she had her byakugan on to spot any incoming danger this was after all one of Orochimaru's hideout.

"The coast is clear they're no enemies within range" Hinata said.

"That's good this place gives me the creeps it's one of his hideouts and Kami knows what things he might be keeping here" Seiryu said sounding scare.

"What do you mean that?" Hinata said obviously she was confuse at what her friend was talking about.

"Hinata this is Orochimaru were talking about here and he….well he looks like a big homo for all we know he could be having prisoners here willing to do ANYTHING just to please him you already know what I'm talking about"

The Hyuga heiress blush from embarrassment understanding perfectly his message" Seiryu you think he's like that?..."

"Well yeah look at his face it has gay lord written all over it and that long tongue of his eww I don't know how the hell was Sasuke be able to put up with him for three years I couldn't even in a minute"

She chuckle" come on Seiryu we have a mission"

"Right let's go the sooner we find Sai and Sasuke the better"

Suddenly they passed through a closed door Hinata gaze at it with her byakugan.

"If Sai in there?"

"No just a couple of experiments instruments and there's also a dead body"

Seiryu nodded and open the door.

"What are you doing he's not in there"

"I know but it's better to check this room who knows what we'll find we might find something with valuable information "

Hinata nodded while following into the room Seiryu wasn't surprised like Hinata said it was a room with a couple of lab instruments some of them were too old to use; they took another turn in the room when they spotted the dead body. Seiryu felt disgusted the body looked very old like it was ready to turn into dust but what caught both of their attentions was that the body was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"It's the body of an Akatsuki member" Hinata said.

"Not just a body but Orochimaru's old body when he was in Akatsuki why in the world would it be here of all places I thought that it was supposed to be back at the sound village?"

"Maybe he was trying to get rid of it"

"Maybe but we are going to retrieve something valuable from this body after all" he said while gazing at a ring in the left little finger with the Kanji word Void written on it he took it from his finger.

"What is that ring?" Hinata said curious.

"It's an Akatsuki ring all members wear one with different symbols although I don't know why and also I'll be taking the cloak too"

"What why?"

"Because Hinata it might become useful in further missions trust me" he then took off the Akatsuki cloak (now that I realize I guess it looks kind of cool to wear a cloak like this)

"Well let's continue our search"

"Right"

Team Kakashi were still waling the hallway and so far they haven't bump into any enemies while looking for Sai.

"Just a little further" Yamato said.

While Sai was checking a book he heard the door to his room being open he knew that it was Kabuto coming back to get the envelope so he put the bag into his backpack. He gaze at the door but gasp not seeing Kabuto but Yamato along with Naruto and Sakura.

"And look who we have here?" Yamato said.

Sai saw that Yamato open the door using one of his fingers turning into a wooden key the young teen gave one of his fakes smile.

"The Hokage controlled AMBU impressive to think that fake corpse wouldn't fool you"

"Why don't you tell us what's going on here?" Yamato said.

Naruto glare at him and grab him by his collar" why did you betray us?"

"You shouldn't make too much noise here it'll mean trouble"

"Why you" he growl.

"Naruto…" Sakura said while holding him in an attempt to calm him down" he's right remember that were in enemy territory so keep your voice down"

The blond nodded but he was still glaring at Sai while Sakura took Sai's book and handed to him.

"Here we found this"

"Thank you" he reply while taking the book deep inside he was glad that he got it back.

"You're here under Danzou's orders right? Dabzou's planning something through working with Orochimaru and you were chosen as a go between" Sakura said (what is he up to?) looking at Sai who was still giving his fake smile.

"He's planning the destruction of Konoha with Orochimaru part two of it right?" Yamato said.

"No actually…" he replied with another fake smile.

"We already know that all of your smiles are fake and the same goes for the lies you force through them" Naruto said.

"My mission ended in failure the moment you found me and I'm not going to be able to take care of the three you by myself so…since you already know so much there isn't much reason to hide things anymore, just as you say we are going to destroy Konoha as it exist today"

"Why you?" Naruto said.

"In order to destroy Konoha I was to gain Orochimaru's favor thus giving us a chance to ally with him that was my true mission" Sai said.

"Atta boy now tell us everything you know" Yamato said while pointing at him with a kunai.

"You…do you realize what you're saying? What it means" Naruto said.

"That's not all"

"I was also supposed to secretly transmit information to Danzou-sama in other words I was also assigned a mission of espionage"

"So the mission was to ally with the enemy only to use and outwit him in the end and that enemy is Orochimaru such a dangerous mission" Sakura said.

"Once Konoha falls Orochimaru is guaranteed to betray us in the end after all my mission was intended to allow us to always stay one step ahead of him"

"Danzou wants to make Konoha his own obviously and you were assigned a mission to make possible a solo mission at that" Sakura said.

"I was singled out due to the special abilities I have information that I write in ink morphs into what are like small animals and protecting themselves from harm they carry the information out to their destination"

"If Konoha becomes the stage of a battle again countless people will die what you're trying to do is going to have very real consequences but do you even understand that" Sakura said upset.

"I don't really care I just follow my orders" Sai said still with his fake smile.

"Sai you're…." Sakura didn't finish.

"Just to let you know Sai is a name that was assigned to me merely for the purposes of this mission in reality I'm nobody I am nothing more than a tool of Dabzou-sama I don't really exist as much no matter what you say to me it means nothing"

"In that case tell me why you care so much about that picture book you carry"

Sai stood quiet in deep thought what Sakura just told him he was still holding his book.

"The two children on the covers that's you and your brother right? you carry that because it is the thing left that proves you really do exist am I not right? you have yet to truly get rid of your emotions despite what you say, even for us ninjas abandoning our emotions it's completely impossible"

"Please explain why carrying this picture book would serve to prove my existence….?"

"The reason why you refuse to let go of that book is precisely because you find yourself unable to forget your existence as somebody's brother do you understand why? It's because your bonds with your brother are that important to you. The reality is you don't want to erase the bonds that formed between you and your brother"

"Bonds…" Sai reply softly.

"Sorry to say but we took a little peek at the contents of that book the pictures of the two pages in the center is the only part of the book that is unfinished" Yamato said" judging from the rest of the book you would end up fighting your brother on those center pages Sai I know that you were part of AMBU roots and I know that Danzou has given you special training in order to relieve you of your emotions, training identical to that of the forsaken tradition that was once practiced in the village of the bloody mist Sai your brother was killed by none other than……Orochimaru"

"You're wrong….." Sai said" I had intended to give this book as a present to my brother but just when I was about to complete it my brother he died of an illness…we weren't connected by blood but he did compliment me on my drawings quite a bit, roots was filled with a great number of children that had been separated by their families due to battles and of those children I became close to one calling him my brother of this picture book I wanted to show my brother the most the one in the center I….after my brother died I just can't to see what I was planning on drawing"

In another part of the hideout Kabuto was checking every room for any sign of intruder it seems that they might have some unwanted guest it was priority to find them and eliminate them on the spot. Seiryu and Hinata took another corner in the long hallway until she gasp in shock she took the black hair teen and lead him to one of the rooms closing the door slightly.

"What's wrong?" Seiryu said.

"Someone's coming we have to hide"

The immediately went under the bed when Kabuto was about to open the door he notice that it was open that was enough to suspect that there was somebody inside the room, he opens the door checking the empty room. He walked inside and look at every direction even up he finally saw the bed and gave a wicked grin as he took a kunai and look beneath the bed but there was no one he took one last gaze at the room before leaving and locking the door from the outside. Suddenly a splash of water appeared forming into Seiryu and Hinata they sighed in relief.

"Phew that was a quick thinking using the water replacement jutsu Hinata"

"Thanks Seiryu but now were trap inside this room what are we going to now?"

"First thing first check with your byakugan if there's no one around"

She nodded and activated her bloodline once she saw that there was no sight from the sound medic ninja she felt relief.

"No looks like he's gone"

"Al right then time to leave from this place" he unsheathed Celsius using its power to freeze the door.

He punched it making a soft crackling sound.

"Come on let's go"

Hinata nodded and followed him out of the room.

Outside of the lair team Kakashi took Sai and he was tied up and Yamato created a wood clone.

"Unfortunately Sai were going to leave you here with my wood clone watching over you" Yamato said.

"Now to get back to what we came here for" Naruto said" it's time to rescue Sasuke"

"It'd be better if you save up now I met with Sasuke-kun Orochimaru is going to be with him the whole time if you continue to go after him the best you'll manage is to be torn to pieces and turn into guinea pigs, besides Sasuke-kun said he doesn't care about you anymore Sakura-san said that you care for Sasuke-kun as though he were your own brother and despite that do you really intend to go up against Orochimaru of all people just for him you're going to put your life on the line to bring him back?" Sai said.

"But why it's not like you were ordered to do this"

"First of all Seiryu is my new brother but still he's my friend he's a member of team seven and although he told me that he broke our bonds of friendship I want to rebuild those bonds and make them stronger than ever never to be broken" Naruto said.

Sakura smile at him always loyal to his friends no matter what and of course she blush a little.

"Once my clone is ready were going" Yamato said.

Suddenly a couple of kunais were thrown at them and the three dodge them they saw Kabuto getting near Sai.

"Sai judging from your situation I supposed this means you were captured since it doesn't seem you've betrayed us yet I'll trust you for now" he use chakra in his hand cutting the ropes and setting Sai free.

"Thus guys just doesn't give up" Sakura said.

"If you two are going to get in my way then I'm not going to hold back" Naruto said.

Two Naruto clones were above Kabuto and they have prepared rasengan as the clone charge at him Kabuto kick him like hitting a fly.

"So pointless"

"Fights aren't decided till the very end and were just getting started"

"No no that's not what I'm talking about watching you makes me truly pity you, people change Sasuke is no longer the Sasuke you used to know"

Kabuto was caught by surprise as Sai grab both of his arms from behind.

"What the?"

"What are you doing?" Kabuto said.

"You said people change and here I am" Sai said.

"But there are also things that don't change"

"Sai what are…" Naruto said.

"Bonds I want to see what they're really made off"

"Sai" Sakura said.

Yamato used his wood clone to tied Kabuto up.

"Sai I just keep him still like that" Yamato said.

"Sai why did you…" Naruto said.

"Why is it that you place so much value in the bonds between you and Sasuke-kun what exactly are those bonds you speak off I decided I need to know the answers to these questions myself according to the two of you I've been unable to get rid of the bonds that formed between and my brother, if those bonds are so important to me then I might be able to figure something out if I see the bonds between you and Sasuke that's all"

Suddenly Kabuto started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Sakura said.

"The four of you don't know the real Sasuke-kun"

"Tell us where Sasuke is?" Yamato said.

"He should be done with his training about now back in his inner chamber there are a large numbers of doors strewn through the lair if you end up looking in each as you go you might find him, still if you aren't careful you might came upon a snake as well Orochimaru keeps his quarters in the same area after all"

"I thank you for being so honest" Yamato said.

"Oh no shouldn't be thanking me" Kabuto said.

"You expect us the hunters to become the prey?" Yamato said.

"Precisely"

"Now now just like Naruto said fights aren't decided till the very end let's go back inside Seiryu and Hinata are still searching in the lair"

They went back inside leaving the tied up Kabuto behind they reach the same spot when they first arrived at the lair.

We'll split into two teams like Seiryu and Hinata to search for Sasuke Sakura and I will form one and Naruto and Sai will form the other" Yamato said" if something up occurs focus your chakra that will eb enough to produce a reaction by the seeds in your bodies I'll be here for you at a moment notices"

The team separate in other to search for Sasuke.

(I hope Seiryu and Hinata have had better luck than us) Yamato thought.

Seiryu and Hinata were still searching all of the rooms of the lair and so far they haven't found anything they hope that they could find Sai or Sasuke soon. Hinata was using her byakugan through the rooms and she hasn't found anything yet the search was getting a bit irritating. They took another turn and that's when they gasp meeting someone they weren't expecting to meet.

"My my what's the hurry are you searching for something….or rather someone?" Orochimaru said.

(Crap it's the homo king damn I wasn't expecting to meet him yet)

"Were in a hurry so please let us pass?" Hinata said while Seiryu sweat dropped.

"It seems the rats have followed us after all no need to worry" he said with a wicked grin.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight" Seiryu said.

Hinata nodded and unsheathed Undine the same with Seiryu drawing Celsius.

Elsewhere

Naruto open a door to one of the rooms" isn't here either"

"That's it for the rooms in this floor" Sai said" let's go into the next"

"Yeah"

Naruto then trip and started feeling weak while Sai went to him.

"Naruto-kun we've already split into two teams to do the search we can rest so there is no need to worry"

"Like I care I can't rest at a time like this Sasuke is just a little bit…." He growl (damn the damage from when the Kiubi took over is still…)

Sai help him got up and they both lean on the wall from one of the hallways.

"Oh jezz you two are so alike" Sai said while taking his book" you and my brother I mean he was loud inpatient unrefined and his peni….well it doesn't matter but still yeah just like you he took on anything he did with everything he had watching you brings back memories of….." he then paused and wrote something on the book.

"Is what?" Naruto said.

"I remember what I was trying to…."

Naruto saw that Sai has finish drawing the last page in his book it was his brother holding hands with him

"I wanted to show my brother this picture of our dream"

They gasp seeing Orochimaru standing in front of them.

"Well Sai which side are you on?"

Back with Seiryu and Hinata

"Ah yes I finally remember I suspected I have seen your face before" Orochimaru said.

"Yeah you saw me back at the bridge" Seiryu said with a sweat dropped.

"No I have seen you from somewhere I remember since you're from mist that means Akatsuki is after you"

He gasp (no he knows I'm a jinchuuriki)

Hinata was a little confused at this she gaze at her friend before looking back at Orochimaru.

"How do you know?"

"Aren't you forgetting I used to be a member of Akatsuki back when I was with them we have been gathering data on all of the jinchuuriki and that's when I saw your face Suijin Seiryu so I will leave you you have no choice but to fight and defeat Akatsuki because they're after you and at the same time you will be helping me by defeating them farewell" his whole body turn into a couple of snakes.

"What he was a clone" Seiryu said" come on Hinata let's keep searching I have a feeling that Sasuke is near" he was about to run until Hinata grab him by his wrist" Hinata what's wrong?"

"Enough Seiryu no more lying" she said in a angry tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's time that you tell me the truth the truth you have been hiding from me for three years"

"Hinata I still don't get what you're trying to say"

"Why did Orochimaru called you a jinchuuriki does it have to with the people of the mist village glaring at you and hating you"

"Hinata this isn't the time or the place for this"

"No TELL ME NOW" she said angry" you're not going to hide this from me any longer I have had it"

Seiryu look into her pale eyes and she was angry he knew that one day he will have to tell her the horrible truth and now she couldn't have pick a better time for him, there was no more hiding now by telling her his worst fear will come true.

(Damn why the hell did Orochimaru have to leave I would have been able to avoid this)

To be continued

Yeah this was a good cliffhanger I hope I leave you guys hanging anyway review until next time farewell.

Next chapter: The awaited reunion


	37. The awaited reunion

Chapter 37 The awaited reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Bold letters is Kyubi or Fenrir talking**

Seiryu was now looking at Hinata who was now very upset if there is one thing that he learn to never EVER make Hinata angry it was a worst mistake than making Sakura angry, he didn't wanted to have the picture of a upset Hinata buried in his consciousness. That's when Hinata took his hands in hers and she was no longer angry but she was giving him a look that express sadness hurt, just by looking into her eyes he could tell that she wanted to know the truth it seems there was no more need to hide from her anymore. She look at him with pleading eyes while tightening her hold on his hands she was really concern for him and it was time to let her know the big truth he has been hiding from her for three years.

"Seiryu I'm sorry for snapping at you like that but please I must know I have been aware all this time that you have been keeping something from me and I think if I'm really your best friend then you must trust me, or maybe you don't trust me at all…."

"No that's not it I trust you more than anything it just….this is a very delicate topic to talk about I really don't like talking about however you are my best friend and I apologize for keeping this from you and you have every right to know. But now this isn't the time or the place to talk about it were in the middle of a mission"

"But Seiryu.." she protested but he put his fingers on her lips silencing her.

"I promise you after this mission is done I will tell you okay?"

She nodded and that's when he kissed her forehead giving her the urge to kiss his lips the same with him, her skin was so soft like a baby skin he control his urges to kiss her lips and get it over with but like he said they were in a middle of a very important mission it can wait later.

"Come on Hinata let's go find Naruto and the others"

"Right"

Back with Naruto and Sai

Orochimaru release a couple of snakes from his sleeve they both dodge the attack.

"So you're on their side after all Sai why you…."

"I'll deal with him you go find Sasuke hurry" Naruto said.

Sai nodded" Ok I'll search and rescue Sasuke-kun" he then left.

Orochimaru grin" you've come to rescue Sasuke have you? I'll hand it to you for your guts but do you really think things will go as you want?"

"Yeah I'll beat you and take Sasuke out of here"

Near Naruto's location

Sakura open another door of one of the rooms" he isn't here either"

Yamato gasp" I'm sensing Naruto's chakra something's up let's go"

"Right"

Elsewhere

Sai draw a lot of rats on his paper scroll he made a hand seal" NINJA ART BEAST IMAGE JUTSU"

The rats came to life and started running towards their target which it was the Uchiha.

Back with Naruto

Naruto panted from fighting Orochimaru he couldn't beat him not to mention that he was still feeling the pain from when the Kyubi took over him while the snake sanin look like he hasn't broken a sweat.

"So what you're all talk now?"

Yamato and Sakura came to Naruto.

"Orochimaru again eh" Yamato said.

"Heh I'll let you live Naruto-kun the more Akatsuki members you and your other jinchuuriki friend take out the better I'm more interested in dealing with Sai so excuse me" he then left.

"Where's Sai?" Yamato said.

"He's looking for Sasuke we've got to find him before Orochimaru"

With Sai

His ink rats have finally found the room where Sasuke is sleeping he has finally reached his target he then made another hand seal creating a bunch of ink snakes.

Back with the team

"It'll take the rest of my chakra but I'll search for him by summoning a bunch of shadow clones captain Yamato and Sakura-chan you search that way"

"Wait Naruto don't waste chakra remember that were not the only ones searching Seiryu and Hinata are still out there" Yamato said while concentrating his chakra" I can sense them but they're a little far from our location"

Sakura gasp seeing Sai's back pack lying in the ground he drop it by accident when Orochimaru attack she saw his picture book that it was completed with and his brother holding hands and smiling.

"What's this?" she asked.

Naruto smile" he remembered what he wanted to draw he wanted to show that to his brother it's a picture of their dream"

She smile" they're both smiling"

"When he drew that picture he did smile from the heart"

Yamato notice there was another book in his back but this time the book was colored black" what's this?"

"What's the matter?" Sakura said.

"This was in Sai's bag this is an assassination's list that AMBU themselves use to mark their targets AKA a bingo book" Yamato said.

"Assassination's list?" Naruto said.

"Why are all the pictures crossed? It probably means that they have already been taken out"

"Why is Sai carrying that?" Sakura said.

Yamato gasp seeing a familiar picture in the book" look"

Both Naruto and Sakura gasp.

"This is…." Sakura said.

"Why is Sasuke's profile on Sai's list?" Naruto said.

"It hasn't been cross yet ah I see so that's what he was up to all along"

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Sai's mission wasn't to act as go between Danzou and Orochimaru his true secret mission was,to take out Sasuke"

Naruto and Sakura gasp in shock.

Sai slowly open the door seeing the Uchiha asleep in his bed facing the opposite direction, he saw the ink snakes crawling on his bed reaching the Uchiha.

"That can't be true he'd save Sasuke he really did smile as he said that he's different now he's changed" Naruto said defending his new friend.

Sakura look sad" and what if all that was an act?"

"For the person holding this type of book it's possible check this out this guy by Sasuke's profile a jounin from mist known for his strong feelings against Konoha Sai was put up against those that could cause problems for Konoha and Sasuke is one of those people too" Yamato said.

"So in order to reach his goal he smiled now that you mention it after I hit Sai" Sakura said.

(A smile is the best way to get away from trouble even if it's a fake one it's quite good at fooling or so I've read in a book)

"Danzou's goal was to take Orochimaru's new body Sasuke out of the picture so far that reason Sai was told to get close to Orochimaru so he didn't betray Konoha after all he was working to help Konoha in just the way you'd expect from a militaristic mind like his we got to find Sai and hurry"

The snakes have reached Sasuke's sleeping form.

"Who's there?" Sasuke said.

"Busted already? But I already got the upper hand"

"What do you want?" he said in a cold tone.

"I want….to take you back to Konoha I was originally here to kill you…but" he remember all of Naruto's words and Sakura's words" I want to try protecting the bond with you that he is trying so hard to mend"

"Bonds…" he said coldly" you disturbed my sleep for something like that?"

Naruto used his shadow clones in order to search for Sai and Sasuke taking different directions while the real Naruto left with Yamato and Sakura running.

And all of the sudden….

BOOM

Hinata was startled" what was that?"

"Looks like the fight has already started" Seiryu said" come on Hinata let's hurry lead the way with your byakugan"

"Right BYAKUGAN this way"

Kabuto saw the ground being blown up by an attack.

"What's that?" the wood clone Yamato said.

(Sasuke-kun you're always in a bad mood when you wake up)

Team Kakashi was also startle by the explosion.

"Over there" Sakura said.

"It's Sai's chakra" Yamato said.

Sai slowly got up he was thankful that he manage to dodge that attack or he would have been dead, once he got back to his feet he saw the shadowy figure of Sasuke standing on top of the cliff the bright rays of the sun was making it a bit difficult to see clearly.

"You live up to your reputation to overpower my jutsu is quite something?"

Team Kakashi were running until they took another turn and saw an entrance with light Naruto spotted him.

"Sai"

Sakura growl as she ran ahead of the two and head at Sai grabbing him by his collar" you what did you really came here for? How many times were you going to betray….."

"Sakura"

She froze and let go of Sai's collar she wasn't shock because someone call her name it was the voice a voice so familiar to her a voice that she hasn't heard in three years.

(That voice…..) she looked in front of her and gasp in shock seeing the person that she wanted to see for three years" Sasuke-kun"

Naruto heard her from the distance he immediately went to her pink hair teammate's side he trip while running but he ignore it and continued running, when he reach Sakura and Sai he was shock. He was looking at his former brother and best friend the third member of team seven the same person that defeated him at the valley of the end leaving him with a big wound on his chest caused by his chidori.

"Sasuke"

They were finally meeting face to face after three years after searching endlessly with every mission after trying so hard they have finally found him Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata and Seiryu were still running through the halls after hearing the explosion they knew things were bad the enemy already knew they were here.

"Hinata how far are we?"

"Were almost there" she said with her byakugan on.

Sasuke saw his formal teammates from Konoha he chuckle in his mind talk about the good old days but those days are gone now there was only thing that matters to him and that is his revenge his life purpose for his existence.

"Sakura and Naruto so the two of you came I wasn't expecting any visitors because I was sleeping until your friend over there woke me up talking about bonds" he said in a monotone voice" does that mean Kakahsi's here as well?"

"Unfortunately Kakashi-san couldn't be here but I'm here in his place we team Kakahsi are going to be taking you back to Konoha" Yamato said.

"Team Kakashi huh…" Sasuke said.

Sai took his short sword ready to fight.

Sakura growl" Sai I knew it"

"So he's filling in for me then is he? Like I said before he was spouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the bonds between Naruto and me one more pansy for the group quite the fit I'm sure"

"Huh?" Sakura said confuse she didn't know what was going on.

"It's true my secret mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke but those orders don't matter anymore now I want to think and act for myself because of Naruto-kun I feel like be able to remember something remember how I used to feel, something which I can't help but feeling was very important to me I may not know you all that well but there's a reason why Naruto-kun and Sakura-san chase after you with so much passion in order to prevent those bonds with you from breaking in order to keep them intact they're doing everything they can. I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself but you Sasuke-kun you should know why"

"Sure I did know and that's why I severed them I have other bonds to carry fraternal bonds forge trhough hate having too many bonds causes one to lose focus weakening their strongest wishes their greates desires" he thought about his brother Itachi.

Naruto remember what he told him back at the valley of the end three years ago all of his words were hitting him.

"If that's true if that's true then why…..WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME WHEN YOU BACK THEN IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL SEVERING BONDS SASUKE" Naruto said.

"Naruto" Sakura said feeling sorry for him.

"The reason is simple and it isn't that I wasn't to sever my bonds with you" he remembered Itachi's words on that horrible night when he killed the whole Uchiha clan to get the magenkyou sharingan.

(You must kill your closest friend)

"I simply don't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto said.

"There's no need for me to tell you" he simply reply" still the one thing I can say to you….is that back then…I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine"

In a blink of an eye Sasuke was next to Naruto putting his right hand on his shoulder.

(He's fast…) Yamato thought.

(When did he?) Sakura thought amaze that she wasn't unaware to see Sasuke moving.

"Come to think of it isn't becoming Hokage one of your dreams…?" Sasuke said" if you have the time to chase me around you would have been better off training don't you think Naruto?"

"Sasuke-kun…." Sakura said.

"And that's why this time you're going to lose your life all of a whim of mine"

"How can I become Hokage if I can't even save my friend?"

"I thought I was your best friend?"

"You WERE my best friend I have a new best friend now"

Sasuke remember what Sai told him.

(He has a new brother as his best friend his name is Seiryu)

"I see…."

"But if you want to be my best friend again then…..come back to me to Konoha we'll forge our bonds once again" Naruto said in a pleading tone.

He got his answer as Sasuke unsheathed a sword he had strap on his back he raised his blade high in the air while the rest of the team gasp especially Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN DON'T "

Sasuke release his sword waiting to hit the defenseless Naruto when suddenly his sword hit another sword, Sasuke look at the owner of the sword and saw a teen with spiky black hair and green eyes wearing a mist headband.

"Seiryu…" Naruto said surprise.

"Hey Naruto sorry if I'm late that place was a real maze it took us a while to find you"

Hinata was next to Yamato and Sakura.

"You're Seiryu" Sasuke said.

"Yeah and you must be the famous Sasuke I finally meet you it would have been lights out for Naruto if I didn't came to block your attack"

Suddenly Seiryu broke his hold and Sasuke jump backwards landing a few feet away from him he saw Seiryu was chuckling.

Hinata was worry for Seiryu she knew him too well and right now she could tell he was pissed she has never saw him so angry before.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke said.

"I just think at the way you act Sasuke….you're weird I mean you have a very strange way of showing your affections for your friend Naruto you stab him with chidori on his chest at the valley of the end leaving him almost dead and now you were about to stab him with your sword you really show your friendship for him in the most weird way possible"

"Why should you care?"

"Because I'm his NEW BEST FRIEND" he said while putting his arm around the blond" and unlike you I won't stab him with chidori I would NEVER betray his trust the same goes for Sakura right buddy?"

Naruto gave him his fox grin" right and Sai is also helping he originally came here to kill Sasuke but now he wants to help us save him"

Seiryu was surprise" Sai is that true you wanted to kill Sasuke?"

"Well yes but not anymore" came the reply from Sai.

"Damn why didn't you tell me I would have help you"

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato and Hinata sweat dropped at his comment.

"Anyway Sasuke why don't you come with us back to Konoha Naruto and Sakura have been searching for you for a long time and although you're a backstabbing traitor they still see you as their friend and teammate so was it going to be?" Seiryu said.

Sasuke's didn't answer he charge at Seiryu with his sword at his fast speed but he was able to see his movements and block his sword with his.

"You're fast but I'm fast too looks like we have no choice but to use force on you that's good I was expecting to fight you anyway"

Sasuke broke the hold and Naruto and Sai charge at him but he hold both of them and electrocuted both of them.

Sakura gasp (chidori coming out of his entire body?)

She then remembered what she told Naruto three years ago.

(Next time I'm going to help too)

She charged at him" Sasuke-kun I'm going to stop you with my own power"

Yamato saw his sharingan (those eyes he's dangerous)

Sasuke put chidori on his sword while Yamato got in Sakura's way and took a kunai he hit his sword and broke it, Sasuke stab him on his shoulder and pin to a rock.

"Your choice of defense quite a mistake" Sasuke said.

"Captain Yamato" Sakura said.

"You see this sword of Kusanagi I hold here is a little special it's the kind that can't be blocked" Sasuke said.

Yamato try to break free but he couldn't (my body is going numb is he sending his chidori through his blade? So that's it by doing so not only does he make the blade extremely sharp he also derives his opponents from freedom of movement through numbers)

(Listen to him to talk like he's almighty) Seiryu thought in anger.

Sasuke glare at Sakura" you're still annoying and weak and also you're still a burden you will always be one once a burden always a burden"

Sakura was shock that comment it hit her like a good slap to the face she got on her knees and felt like crying she look at the fallen Naruto.

(I knew it after all the training I went with Tsunade-sama I'm still a burden to Naruto)

Tears were forming at the corner of her jade eyes while Sasuke was gazing at her with his cold expression and Seiryu was getting more pissed by the minute.

"YOU BASTARD" he shouted while charging at him with Celsius.

Sasuke block his attack with Kusanagi and he was surprise while Seiryu grin.

"What's wrong were you expecting to break my sword like you did with captain Yamato's kunai not gonna happen you see my sword is special too it has the power of ice and ice is not affected by lighting which makes it the perfect weapon to fight you I've had it with you I'm not going to stand here and watch as you ridicule MY FRIENDS"

Hinata was still standing without doing nothing she wanted to help Seiryu but she remember what he told her before arriving here.

(Hinata don't interfere Sasuke is mine)

Seiryu and Sasuke started clashing their swords with their fast speed and he made a back flip landing next to Naruto who was struggling to get back to his feet. He notice that Naruto had the Kyubi's features while the necklace of the first Hokage next to him it broke from his neck because of Sasuke's attack.

(Oh no this is not good we can't let the Kyubi take over him again) Seiryu thought.

(**This is your chance Naruto) **Kyubi said.

Naruto was standing in front of the cage of the demon fox.

"**Show him make him see our powers are not be trifled with"**

In front of him appeared a large amounts of bubbles emerging into the form of the Kyubi while Naruto was glaring at the fox.

"**What's wrong why the hesitation? You need my power right? well then….who do you want to kill?"**

"Your face I don't want to see it anymore"

The Kyubi started laughing at him**" why is it you grow fearful hahahaha"**

"Shut up I don't need your power anymore"

"**And just who was it that up until now came shouting lend me your power every time something came up? You should know quite well you can't do a single thing without me remove this seal once and for all if you do I'll entrust you with all of my power"**

"Get lost"

Suddenly the Kyubi gasp seeing a hand in front of him**" you're…."**

Naruto saw Sasuke standing next to him.

"**Oh so you're an…..Uchiha allow me to congratulate you for making it this far"**

"Why are you here?" Naruto said.

"Now I am able to see so this was your secret power then hard to believe something like this existed inside of you" Sasuke said with his sharingan on.

"**You can even see me inside of Naruto this abominable sharingan is really the power of an cursed blood line"**

"It seems like this eye…you've met it before which means…you're the nine tails fox" Sasuke said.

"**That eye power that chakra more cursed than mine like the former Uchiha Madara"**

Sasuke touch the Kyubi and rip it like it was a balloon and the Kyubi vanish in a couple of bubbles.

"**Impossible you can even suppress my chakra….."**

"You know him that guy?" Naruto said.

"**It will perhaps be the last time but I will tell you one thing don't kill…..Naruto you would regret it"**

Naruto was back to the real world he was coughing while Yamato was still numb because of the effect of Sasuke's chidori Kusanagi and Sai was still unconscious, Sakura was still on her knees too shock to move she couldn't get Sasuke's cold words out of her head. Seiryu and Sasuke were still clashing swords it seems that both were equal in sword skills, they cross swords again looking in their eyes Sasuke grin he was fighting strong. Hinata was still watching the fight she was upset she wanted to help her friend but Seiryu told her not to interfere that he wanted to fight the Uchiha on his own.

"You don't you care about your friends at all?" Seiryu said in anger.

"Less talking more fighting" he replied coldly.

They continued clashing swords until Seiryu counter with a powerful swing sending Kusanagi a few feet away from the Uchiha, Seiryu pointed Celsius tip to his neck.

"Why are you doing this don't you care about Naruto and Sakura they have been searching for you they care about you very much so why do you hate them?"

"They are no longer my friends like I already told him I severe my bonds with them and Konoha"

"I think you're lying I think that deep inside you still care about them you just don't want to admit it why?"

"SHUT UP I COULD GIVE SHIT ABOUT THOSE TWO LOSERS"

That comment earn him a punch from Seiryu he glare at him" what about now huh? Do you change your mind now?"

"I don't care about them my only reason to exist is to avenge my clan I'M AN AVENGER"

"No you have another reason to live revenge will only bring you more pain and loneliness don't do this to yourself"

"SHUT UP I will have my revenge I don't care if I become Orochimaru's new body I will kill my brother and avenge the Uchiha clan"

"You're pretty screw" Seiryu said in anger and that's when he saw something in his sharingan eyes something was being reflected something he notice now.

(He's lying….)

Sasuke broke from his hold by using his a thousand birds current shocking him he felt to the ground.

"NO SEIRYU" Hinata shouted she couldn't take it anymore she was going to help him.

She charge at him unsheathing Undine she raised her sword on him while Sasuke was ready to block it with his chidori Kusanagi.

Seiryu gasp" NO HINATA DON'T USE UNDINE ON HIM"

As soon as her blade of water made contact with the lighting Kusanagi she was electrocuted screaming in pain she fell to the ground unconscious.

"NO HINATA" he shouted as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Sasuke looked at the battle ground everyone was defeated Sai was unconscious Naruto was still struggling to get up while Yamato was still feeling the effects of his chidori Kusanagi Sakura was still in her burden trance and Seiryu was down from his lighting technique.

(It's over they have been beaten there is no need to stay here any longer time to look for Orochimaru and leave)

He jump from the destroy room and into the grassy field that's when he heard somebody he saw the group getting up except Hinata. The team got back together looks like they were taking no for answer they are planning to bring him back to Konoha.

(They're a persistent group maybe I should finish them off)

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto said worry seeing his pink hair teammate crying.

She quickly dried her years" yes I'm fine Naruto don't worry about me"

She then went to the down Hinata and check on her" she'll be fine she was hit pretty hard"

"Seiryu are you okay?" Naruto said but he got no answer from the black hair teen he was slowly getting up.

Naruto growl as he gaze at the Uchiha" WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR BODY WILL BE TAKEN OVER BY OROCHIMARU"

"Like it told Seiryu if it happens…..so it happened when I was a kid Naruto for me revenge is everything if revenge is granted to me what happens to me or to this world is nothing to me I'll make it clear even now I can't beat Itachi and neither can Orochimaru but if giving my body to Orochimaru we can get the power to do that I'd give my life again and again"

"Let's end the talk Naruto Sakura I didn't want you to use violence on him but…I'm sorry we'll get serious" Yamato said.

"Captain Yamato" Sakura said.

"With Konoha or with you I'm done it's over" Sasuke said and just before he even thought of using one of his strongest jutsu to end the battle he heard laughing.

The team along with Sasuke saw the source of the laughter it was Seiryu who was back at his feet he had his head hanging down.

"What's so funny have you gone insane this time Seiryu?" Sasuke said.

Seiryu continued to laugh while the team was worry for him he took a quick glance at the unconscious Hinata next to Sakura.

"So that's it huh you've finally made up your mind you have taken the path of the avenger the path of revenge it's a path worse than death after you fulfilled your revenge you will feel like your existence is no more and you will continued to avenge because revenge is the only thing you know that's fine by me, Naruto Sakura I'm sorry but Sasuke has made his choice he doesn't want to return to Konoha and since you are a missing ninja from Konoha I will do my job for the village to protect it from someone like you…"

Sasuke and team Kakashi gasp in shock when they saw white chakra coming from Seiryu's body it engulf him taking the form of a wolf, they gasp as he lifted his head his eyes were yellow and his fangs were sharp along with his claws. The Uchiha gasp seeing Seiryu glaring at him with the face of a demon with pure hatred burning for him.

(He's just like Naruto but I can't use my sharingan to enter his mind and suppress the demonic chakra like I did with the Kyubi what's going on?)

Seiryu made a loud growl" for the protection of Konoha I will kill you"

With those words said he vanish and appear next to Sasuke punching his face and sending him to the other side of the field the whole team jump from the destroyed room and into the field, Sakura grab the unconscious Hinata on her shoulder and gently laid her in the ground.

Sasuke crash on a rock he got up and he was injure he started coughing blood he gaze with his sharingan but he couldn't see Seiryu anywhere (impossible my sharingan can't see his movements he's so fast)

Seiryu appeared next to Sasuke and punching him again sending him yards away from the hide out he charge again but Sasuke counter with a dragon flame jutsu, Seiryu was caught in the fire attack but he came out like it didn't affected him. He launched a fist at him but Sasuke block it and groan in pain he got burn for touching Fenrir's chakra, the extreme cold burn his left arm. The team was watching with pure shock but Naruto was the only one who wasn't so shock he has done the same thing when he uses the Kyubi and worst when the demon fox takes over with him, Sasuke had no choice he activated his curse seal mark his opponent was too strong. At the same time the team gasp seeing a second tail forming in the possessed Seiryu and the whole grassy field was frozen by the wolf demons chakra.

(No the same thing that happen to Naruto it's happening to Seiryu I have to use the chakra suppress seal tag that Jiraiya-sama gave me but he's fighting Sasuke he's going to get in the way this is no good) Yamato thought.

(It's happening to Seiryu too Fenrir is taking over him just like me) Naruto thought.

Sasuke charge at him with his level one curse seal but Seiryu vanish and appear behind him punching his back he then stretch his claw grabbing him and started swinging him like he was a rag doll, he threw him sending him miles away from the team. Sasuke hit the ground hard he was pissed now he activated his level two curse seal letting his wings appear from his back he charge at Seiryu with chidori in hand but he block it by grabbing his hand. Sasuke gasp it was impossible he was going too fast but Seiryu was able to see his movements and now a third tail was form increasing Seiryu's strength, the Uchiha groan in pain feeling his hand being burn by his cold chakra.

"You don't deserve Naruto's friendship you bastard" Seiryu said in a demonic voice.

The team arrived at the battlefield and they were shock seen another tai has form on Seiryu and gasp seeing Sasuke different Naruto wasn't surprised he has seen him in his level two curse seal form back when they fought at the valley of the end three years ago.

(Will Seiryu change when the fourth tail is form no we have to find a way to stop this somehow) Yamato thought.

Sasuke took a step back and that's when Orochimaru and Kabuto appear next to him, the snake sanin grin at the sight of Seiryu.

"Well Sasuke-kun looks like as always you were having your own fun you're fighting the other jinchuuriki looks fun"

"Shut up he's strong my sharingan can't read his movements he's worse than fighting the Kyubi"

"Show some respect to Orochimaru-sama Sasuke" Kabuto scolded.

"Enough Kabuto this situation has become complicated it's time to take our leave" Orochimaru said as he gaze at Seiryu and team Kakashi" farewell"

The three vanish in a cloud of smoke follow by some flames.

Naruto growl while trying to hold his tears he didn't wanted to look at Sakura's face (no I fail to save Sasuke again damn)

(Naruto) Sakura thought while trying to hold her tears (Sasuke is gone again and I fail Naruto as always I'm being a god damn burden even with my training)

The team gasp hearing Seiryu making a loud howl and the fourth tail form his chakra was freezing the entire field making look like the North Pole, suddenly his skin was being burn and rip just like Naruto the worst is happening he was transforming. Seiryu was engulf in a white sphere after a couple of seconds the sphere broke the team were completely shock standing in front of them was no longer Seiryu it was a white wolf with yellow eyes and four tails.

(So I was right he has transform when the fourth tail was form just like Naruto Fenrir has taken over Seiryu and just like Naruto he looks like a miniature version of Fenrir) Yamato thought.

The four tail Fenrir Seiryu made a loud howl echoing the entire field before looking at team Kakashi he growl like they were their next prey.

"I don't like that look it's giving us" Naruto said.

"Looks like his planning to attack us too" Sakura said.

"That's not Seiryu anymore so he can't tell between friend or foe" Yamato said.

"We can't run we'll get kill" Sai said.

"And even if we stay we'll get kill too we don't stand a chance against him" Yamato said.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura said.

"Don't worry everyone I won't let it hurt you I'm going to stop it" Naruto said.

"What Naruto are you crazy you can't take on that thing" Sakura said worry.

Jezzz Sakura-chan have some faith in me I did defeated Gaara when he's Bijuu took over him and I did save you and Konoha too so right now I'm going to save all of you and save Seiryu"

"No that's enough don't be crazy you'll get kill I won't allow that" she said while tears were falling from her eyes.

He smile" don't worry Sakura-chan I promise even if I fail to save Sasuke again I promise you I'll be fine I won't be defeated"

She wanted to tell him again the three words those three words she said when he has transform into the four tail Kyubi but she couldn't tell him it was like her tongue was frozen and she couldn't speak. The team saw Naruto standing in front of the wolf demon facing him with no fear in his blue eyes but with pure courage and determination.

(Hold on Seiryu I'm going to save you)

To be continued

Well you have to agreed with me people this is my best cliffhanger yet please tell me that I leave you hanging with this cliffhanger I love them it makes the story more exciting anyway reviews please or I won't update and I will leave you hanging with this cliffhanger MUUUUHAAAAAAA just kidding I'll update soon until next time farewell.

Next chapter: Kyubi vs.Fenrir


	38. Kyubi vs Fenrir

Chapter 38 Kyubi vs Fenrir

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Bold letters is Kyubi or Fenrir talking**

Hinata open her eyes she saw she was in a grassy field the last thing she could remember she was in Orochimaru's lair and Seiryu was fighting Sasuke, that's when she saw team Kakashi Sai, Yamato and Sakura. She noticed that they were looking at something straight ahead, Sakura saw her getting up.

"Hinata you're finally awake"

"Yes I'm fine what happened I don't remember much"

"Its okay Hinata Sasuke got away with Orochimaru and Kabuto"

"I see" she said when she saw everyone she finally realize there was somebody missing" wait where's Seiryu?"

Sakura got quiet she didn't wanted to tell her the truth about Seiryu it wasn't going to be easy, Hinata got up and saw Naruto and gasp seeing the blond standing in front of a four tail creature.

"Naruto-kun what is that demon?"

"Hinata don't worry about Naruto he'll be fine" Yamato said.

"But Seiryu where is he?"

Yamato look at Sakura giving her a look that said tell her the truth and she nodded.

"Hinata there's something you must know about Seiryu I know this is going to be a shock to you and its not easy for me to say this but…..Seiryu is a jinchuuriki"

"I know….i heard Orochimaru calling him one"

"Then you know that he has a demon inside of him?" Sakura said.

Hinata's pale eyes widened in terror she gaze at the white wolf demon that was facing Naruto it couldn't be was it true.

"No" she said completely shock" that….thing is Seiryu?"

"I'm afraid so Hinata and right now Naruto is goingto do whatever it takes to save him" Yamato said.

She felt shock but now she understand why he was keeping this from her for so long now she understood why the people of the mist village hated him so much. She didn't know what to say or to think for the matter the only thing she was thinking is in Seiryu's safety. Yamato gaze at Sakura and he could tell she was worry for the blond ninja and now that she has finally realize her feelings for him she was more worry for him.

(All I have to do is wait for Naruto to hold him down long enough for me to used the chakra suppress tag on Seiryu and he will return to normal) Yamato thought.

Naruto was facing the mighty four tail wolf demon without any fear this was the second time he was facing a Bijuu remembering how he defeated Shukakku at the chunin exams. Now he was fighting another one a little stronger than the one tail Shukaku but he was doing this to save his best friend Seiryu and protect his friends, he saw the wolf demon eyeing him like a hawk eyed its prey meaning he was ready to make his move.

(I will save you Seiryu) he thought while making a hand seal.

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Fenrir was now surrounded by an army of shadow clones they all charge at him but Fenrir only wave one of his claw and they were all blown off vanishing while the real Naruto was really freak out.

"What is he doing he knows he can't win like that" Sakura said worry.

"Naruto-kun better think of a better strategy than that" Sai said.

"Right shadow clones won't do against a jinchuuriki" Yamato said.

(Seiryu) Hinata thought worry.

Naruto gulp at the wolf demon who was growling at him.

(Uh oh looks like he didn't like that)

**(You fool what do you think you're doing you don't stand a chance against Fenrir on your own you need me)**

(Forget it I'm not relying in your power I don't need it)

**(Yes keep talking like that if it wasn't for me Orochimaru would have kill you back at the bridge)**

(I already told you I don't need your….hey wait a minute the bridge that was me I did that and that huge crater in the landscape……I did that)

**(You should be grateful I help you back there brat)**

(No I don't need you I want to save Seiryu with my own power)

**(That's really touchy but let's get real you wasted the last of your chakra on those stupid shadow clones so you're defenseless against Fenrir so stop being so stupid and let me give you my chakra you can't win like this)**

(Why did you care oh yeah I forgot the whole I die you die too thing always doing things for yourself it's not going to happen I won't let you take over me again I don't want to hurt Seiryu)

**(You have no choice if you want to stop Fenrir and save your friend you'll need me what about your friends….what about your mate?)**

(My friends I can't let them down hey wait a minute what do you mean my mate) he blush a little.

**(Hehehe you can't fool me I know you still want your teammate the one with the pink hair after all these years you still harbor feelings for her you don't want her to die do you?)**

(No of course not I don't want anyone hurt especially Sakura-chan, fine I'll use your chakra but only three tails that's it)

**(Fine three tails is enough hehehe I'm really going to enjoy this it's been so long since I have fought Fenrir I can sense him he's feeling the same way too he wants to fight me too)**

(Maybe I made a mistake?)

The team gasp seeing Fenrir charging at Naruto with his claw Naruto barely dodge until he trip and fell to the ground Fenrir used his claws to attack making contact with.

"NO NARUTO" Sakura shouted.

Fenrir saw his claws miss the target and that's when Naruto appear in next to him with the Kyubi's chakra he hit him with his claw, the team saw Naruto with the Kyubi's fox cloak and with one tail.

"Oh no Naruto captain Yamato" Sakura said worry.

"I know Sakura (I guess it can't be help if Naruto is out of chakra he has to rely on the Kyubi's chakra)"

Hinata gasp in shock seeing Naruto cover in the red demonic chakra" what's going on why is Naruto-kun like that? (I can sense all that evil chakra coming from him why?)"

"We'll tell you later Hinata" Yamato said.

"If things get out of hand we could rely on you to control Naruto captain Yamato" Sakura said only focusing only on the battle.

They gasp seeing that two tails have form on Naruto now they were three.

(This is not good Naruto has three tails if the fourth tail form he will transform) Yamato thought..

(AN I decided to put a song in this chapter for the fight between Kyubi Naruto and Fenrir Seiryu here it is Curse by Disturbed)

The four tail Fenrir charge at Kyubi Naruto with his claw and he dodge it countering with his claw making the wolf demon growl in pain, Kyubi Naruto use its three tails like whips hitting the ice wolf. Fenrir charge at him stretching his claws but Kyubi dodge them and tackle the wolf with a head butt he then stretch one of his claws but Fenrir dodge it. Naruto saw that Fenrir was ready to fire some kind of attack with his mouth while the team gasp in horror it seems it was going to be a powerful attack.

**(This is Fenrir's blizzard storm be careful kid)**

Fenrir shot a powerful snow blast at Naruto but he dodge it and he stretch his claws grabbing the wolf demon and slam him to the ground, he charge at him but Fenrir counter with his claws hitting Naruto. Fenrir took the upper hand as he bit Naruto on his right leg he was about to fire blizzard storm attack but Naruto close his mouth with his claws he grab him by his mouth and threw him to the ground crushing the ice created by Fenrir's chakra. The team continued to watch the collision of the two mighty jinchuurikis going at it while Sakura was worry at Naruto and Hinata at Seiryu seeing her best friend in such a condition when he can't recognize friend or foe was too much for her. Fenrir ran at him firing another blizzard attack and he dodge he used his tails like whips hitting the wolf demon sending him to the ground, suddenly Fenrir started using his chakra increasing the temperature of the field Naruto wasn't much affected by the effect but his team were.

They started shivering they couldn't believe a minute ago the temperature was moderate it wasn't so hot or cold but now the temperature was even higher that in snow country, Fenrir charge at Kyubi Naruto again and this time his speed has increased hitting him with his claws causing blood to spill on his chest. Naruto growl feeling the pain of course he had the Kyubi's chakra for the fast healing but still he needed to find a way to stop him. Yamato has already created his wood clone ready to wait for the big opportunity for Naruto to hold the wolf demon so he could use the chakra suppress seal, but the way things were going it wasn't going to be easy. Naruto dodge another barrage of claws follow by another blizzard attack from Fenrir the best was now getting relentless by the minute even with his three tails he was having some trouble fighting the four tail Fenrir.

**(Damn I guess after all these years Fenrir still got it even with four tails he's being a pain in the ass I could beat him for good with four tails)**

(Don't you even think about it I told you only three tails I'm not letting you taking over me and I'm saving Seiryu not killing him)

Suddenly Fenrir stop attacking while Naruto was confuse by his sudden choice of action he didn't let his guard down this could be a trick to attack him and gain an advantage, the team continued to watch the amazing battle until they saw that Fenrir has jump high in the air. Naruto saw the wolf demon reaching a very high level in the air and his red eyes widened in shock as he saw the beast opening its mouth ready to fire another blizzard attack, but this time the attack look it was a white ray forming on its mouth while the Kyubi panicked.

**(Oh shit were in for it now Fenrir it's going to fire his most deadliest attack winter holocaust it will freeze and destroy everything your friends will get caught too)**

(No I'm not letting it fire that attack)

He jump high in the air and from his right claw he form a purple rasengan reaching the wolf demon he plunge the rasengan in his chest.

"RASENGAN"

Fenrir growl in pain as he felt to the ground Naruto landed safely on the ground while expecting that the attack manage to weaken him so he can hold him down, he saw the four tail wolf on the ground like he was unconscious at least that's what he thought. Fenrir open his yellow eyes and charge at him with his fangs but the three tail Kyubi Naruto manage to hold his mouth with both of his claws preventing him from biting him or worst, somehow he could feel that the wolf demon was weaken thanks to the rasengan and this was the chance he was waiting for.

"CAPTAIN YAMATO I GOT A GOOD HOLD OF HIM NOW USE THE SEAL TAG"

The wood clone nodded and went to him immediately carrying the chakra suppress tag that Jiraiya gave him he reach the wolf demon and place the seal tag in his forehead while Fenrir made a loud howl. His broke free from Naruto's hold while he was growling the mighty beast took a few steps back while the wood clone Yamato was confuse.

"What's going on the chakra seal isn't working it's not suppressing his chakra"

The rest of the team went to them while Hinata was gazing at the beast that once was Seiryu tears started to fall from her pale eyes at the sight of her friend. Sakura went to Naruto's side seeing him cover in the Kyubi's fox cloak and three tails she was a bit scare not knowing if her blond teammate was still himself or taken over by the Kyubi.

"Naruto are you okay?" she said worry.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan don't worry I'm still me"

"I don't understand the chakra tag is supposed to suppress Fenrir's chakra turning Seiryu back to normal so why isn't it working?" Yamato said.

"Maybe it doesn't work" suggested Sai.

"No it works Kakashi-san told me that he used it on Naruto back at the Kazekage mission something's wrong?"

"Everyone let me handle it I'm bringing Seiryu back" Naruto said as he went to Fenrir who hasn't moved since Yamato put the chakra suppress seal on him.

"Seiryu my friend I know you can hear me don't let Fenrir control you like this you're stronger than him please come back to us I won't lose you I already lost a brother I'm not losing another"

Suddenly the white chakra was leaving and three tails were gone Fenrir has transform back the team smile seeing Seiryu cover in Fenrir's cloak with one tail and his whole skin was burn from the cold chakra. He smiled at his brother while looking at the team he saw Hinata with tears falling from her eyes.

(AN end of the song)

"Hey Naruto it's been one of those days" Seiryu said in a joke tone.

The Kyubi's chakra vanish and Naruto was back to normal at the same time Fenrir's chakra was gone and both teens fell unconscious the team went to them Hinata went to Seiryu while Sakura check on Naruto with tears in her jade eyes.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan check on Seiryu" he said before going unconscious.

Sakura sighed while mumbling idiot always making me worry she went to Seiryu and started healing his burns caused by Fenrir's chakra. Naruto was now sleeping like a baby after fighting such a fight he could hear the Kyubi chuckling from his cage like he has enjoy the fight.

**(Hehehehe….ah that fight really brought back some memories ah the destruction and the blood I missed those good old days)**

After Sakura was done healing the two Kiba, Akamaru and Shino arrived with the team they were happy that they have finally caught up with them even if they were a little late, however the team was puzzle when they saw the three were cover in some kind of slime.

"Kiba-kun Shino-kun what happen?" Hinata said.

The Inuzuka sweat dropped" let's just say that the fight with the giant bug got a little messy"

"Actually we got swallowed by the centipede and we have to attack it from the inside my insects were able to injure it and Kiba's beast jutsu destroy it and that's why were cover in his…..I don't know what this is" Shino said.

"Who cares what this is it's disgusting" Kiba said irritated.

"Yeah and it smells too you two should take a shower as soon as we arrived to the village" Sakura said.

"It's better to find an inn we still have ways to go before arriving back at Konoha and we need Naruto and Seiryu to rest" Yamato said.

"So what happen did you guys got Orochimaru and save Sasuke?" Kiba said.

The team was quiet while Sakura got depressed while staring at Naruto's unconscious body.

"No they both got away we failed the mission" Sai said trying not sound disappointed.

"Oh…damn that stupid bug if we didn't took so long to beat it we would have been able to help you guys" Kiba said.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun maybe next time we will have another chance" Hinata said giving the positive attitude.

"Life is full of opportunities that's why we always take the first one that comes now let's go everyone Sai carry Seiryu I will carry Naruto" Yamato said.

While the team were walking Sakura gaze at the sleeping Naruto he has never cease to amaze her his courage and determination is the key to his strength she was worry thinking that he was going to transform into the four tail Kyubi but he didn't he was able to save Seiryu without losing his human conscious. She made a promise to herself to tell him about her hidden feelings for him she couldn't keep this from him any longer one way or the other she was telling Naruto that she loves him very much.

Hinata hasn't taken her sights from the unconscious Seiryu after everything that happen the only thing that matters to her was her friend's safety, she knew that after this she was going to have one long talk with him. The team continued walking into the field the mission was a failure but they weren't going to give up hope.

A few hours later

Seiryu open his eyes he was on a bed in a room he recognize the room looks like they were staying at the same inn when they were going to the heaven and earth bridge, he saw Sakura next to him and in a corner of the room was Hinata who look a little upset he felt his heart breaking he had a pretty good idea why she was upset with him. She must have known or someone must have told her the horrible truth about him and now just by looking into her pale eyes she was angry and she will eventually hate him like everyone from the mist village, he notice that his whole body was cover in bandages he thought that it must have been done by Fenrir cold chakra it could burn anyone's skin.

"Hey Seiryu you're finally awake" Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura what happen why are we back at the inn?" he said dryly.

"Well you and Naruto were in pretty bad shape so we came here to let you guys rest I already check on both of you and you're both fine your wounds will heal in time captain Yamato said that we'll be heading back to Konoha tomorrow"

"I see…"

"Anyway just take it easy were going to have dinner later so….."

She didn't finish seeing Hinata walking next to Seiryu still not happy, Sakura sighed she knew this could turn into a bad argument and it wasn't up to her to decided so it was better leave them alone.

"Well I'm going to check on Naruto you know how stubborn he is he must be already trying to get up from bed I'll see you guys later" she then left the room.

After Sakura left the room a huge silence fell like there was no sound in the world the only thing that could be heard was the soft sound of the wind caressing the sky. Seiryu didn't even dare to look into Hinata's eyes he took a quick glance at her and she was angry why would she be so angry it was obvious she knew the truth she knew he was a jinchuuriki and now she hates him. That's when he heard the sound someone getting on the bed, without looking at her face he saw Hinata sitting next to him on the bed.

"Seiryu how are you feeling?" she said in a neutral tone.

He flinch at the tone of hostility in her voice like she hated him he wasn't going to let this happen he didn't wanted his worst fear to come true so it was better to avoid it at all cost.

"Leave"

"Huh what?" she said puzzle.

"I said leave get out" he said his anger rising.

"Why?" this time her voice sounded hurt.

" I said LEAVE GET OUT NOW…..I don't want to hear your hateful words you hear me I rather see you leave without saying a word rather than spit in my face and telling me how much you hate me" he said while lifting his head to meet her gaze his green eyes full of tears.

Hinata felt hurt at his harsh words it was like he hated her what did she do to make him so angry tears started forming at the corner of her pale eyes" Seiryu why….why are you doing this?"

"Oh come on stop acting you know don't you, you know that I'm a jinchuuriki right?"

She nodded after all she has never lied to him" yes I know I saw when you transform into that demon"

"And that's exactly why I want you to leave now that you know the truth you hate me and you're going to give me the hate speech well you can forget it I don't want to hear those horrible words coming from you now go"

She felt hurt like her heart was been squeezed by the pressure her tears started falling slowly while gazing into his emerald eyes" Seiryu I….I already knew you were a jinchuuriki from the beginning"

His eye widened in pure shock was it true" what did you say?"

"Well I didn't knew completely that you were one but don't you remember when sensei told us about the Bijuus and the jinchuuriki that they were use for weapons in the ninja wars and how was the living environment of a jinchuuriki"

"Yes Hinata I remember that…….no Hinata did sensei told you I was a jinchuuriki?" he said with fear in his voice feeling betrayed after Genjuro told him that he wasn't going to tell her about his secret.

"No he didn't I kind of suspected when sensei told us about how hard the life of a jinchuurili was I started suspecting that you were one when the villagers from mist were always glaring at you I just didn't know why would they hate you so much and little by little I understood why"

He felt his heart aching feeling like he made a huge mistake telling her those cold words he gaze at her while more tears fell from her pale eyes" Hinata if you knew I was a jinchuuriki all along then why didn't …."

"The same reason you didn't wanted to tell me if you thought I would hate you if I find out about the truth and I thought you will hate me if I knew the truth about you like I will never look at you the same way"

"That's ridiculous Hinata I will never in a million years hate you because you knew my secret don't be silly"

"Are you sure because right now you think I hate you" she then went closer to him.

"Well do you?..."

"Never Seiryu I was trained to be a demon hunter and I know the difference between a demon and a human and you Seiryu you are the most wonderful person ad friend I will never hate you"

More tears fell from his eyes he felt so relief and happy she didn't hated him she didn't saw him as a monster he smiled at her it was a smile that said thank you a hundred times.

"Hinata you don't know how much this means to me I feel like the happiest person in the whole world"

She blush feeling her heart skipping a beat" if you feel that way Seiryu then there is something I want to tell you I've n been wanting to tell you this for a long time and I just have to tell you because if I don't I will go crazy"

Seiryu saw the look in her eyes and there was something she really wanted to tell him even in the desperate tone reflected in her voice he didn't know why his cheeks started blushing while his heart skip a beat, the way she was looking at him it was so seductive and yet cute.

Hinata took his hands in hers" Seiryu I love you very much I have for a very long time now ever since you told me I was pretty you were the very first person to tell me I was pretty"

Seiryu was shock at her confession his heart beating like crazy while his whole face turn red he couldn't believe it was happening Hinata has just told him she loves him, maybe he was dreaming heimmediately pinch himself and no Hinata was still in the room while the Hyuga heiress giggle at his action. She then went closer until her lips were a few inches from his letting her nose tickle his.

"Well Seiryu do you feel the same way?" she said in a sexy tone.

Seiryu didn't answer her instead he claim her lips in a very passionate kiss Hinata gave herself to the kiss in a second wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrap his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. Hinata let her tongue enter his mouth and he comply with hers as their tongues started dancing both have never felt such a wonderful feeling and for them time has stop and everything that surrounded them didn't matter to them they just lost themselves in the kiss. What happens to be hours kissing it was only two minutes before they broke the kiss each of them gasping for air and smiling at each other.

"Wow" they said in unison while their faces were blushing completely.

"So it's official…..us?" Seiryu said in a high anticipated tone.

"After that kiss we sealed the deal Seiryu" she said in a teasing tone.

He chuckle while giving her a soft kiss and she accept it today was a happy and memorable day for the two, Hinata lie on the bed with him while they stood there like a happy couple. Seiryu kiss her forehead and she giggle while blushing leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You know Seiryu the happiest day in my life was when we dance at the mist festival you remember right?"

"Of course I remember what kind of question is that I would never forget such a great memory but that's not the happiest day in my life Hinata"

"Oh really then what is?" she said in a playful tone.

He gaze into her white pearls" my happiest day was when I first meet you"

She blush hard at the confession she smile she remember that great day well it wasn't such a great day because the first time she met Seiryu was three years ago when Hiashi was being mean to her and she met him along with Genjuro. That was the day her life change for the better it was because Genjuro that she became a better stronger and confident kunoichi, she smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss.

"Thank you Seiryu"

He smiled while pulling her closer letting her enjoy his comfortable shoulder they stood there for a while until they were called by Sakura that dinner was ready.

Later at the inn

It was nightfall Naruto was in his room with a big happy smile on his face after Sakura treated his wounds and with some healing from the Kyubi he was feeling all better, he feed his stomach from the big dinner Yamato called and this time he told them they earn it even if they fail on the mission. Now he was back in his bed and he couldn't sleep since he already took a rest before eating dinner so the only thing he could do was to look at the ceiling and hope if he will fall asleep even if he doubt it. He heard a knock on the door he left his bead wearing an orange bath robe, when he open the door he saw Sakura wearing a red bath robe.

"Oh Sakura-chan hi" he said giving his usual fox grin.

She blush at his grin but got rid of it while smiling at him" Naruto hey I know it's late and I'm sorry for bothering you I just want to talk to you"

"It's okay Sakura-chan I'm not bother I'm happy that you visited me of course I want to talk to you and besides I can't sleep I already slept before dinner so I'm fine"

"Okay then how about we go to the balcony it's very pretty there?"

"Sure"

They left the room heading to the balcony of the inn and Sakura didn't know why she was feeling butterflies in her stomach she try to remain calm but it was futile after all she was only going to talk and the fact that she was going to tell him that she has been secretly in love with him for a while and completely living in denial. They arrived at the balcony and saw the night sky filled with stars follow by a shining full moon it was beautiful and the perfect environment for a little confession, she blush while trying to come up with the words to tell him while the butterflies were still invading her stomach. She gaze at him and she blush at the sight of the blond the light of the moon made his facial features more attractive she felt her heart skip a beat and the freaking butterflies were still flying around in her stomach it was really getting annoying.

(For crying out loud calm down Sakura you can do this it's only Naruto just tell him)

(CHA the moonlight makes him look more handsome this is the perfect chance to tell him how you feel so DON'T SCREW THIS UP) inner Sakura said.

"Wow I've never seen the moon so big before it's really pretty" Naruto said while looking at the moon.

"Yeah I'll say and the stars are pretty too"

"You know I usually like looking at the stars I guess it makes me feel happy just by looking at them"

"No way me too I guess we both like looking at the stars" she smile while trying so hard not to blush.

"So Sakura-chan what is it that you want to talk about?" he said while still looking at the sky.

This time she blush remembering the reason why she wanted to talk to him" well I……I just………" she blush again while cursing in her mind why couldn't she do it.

She suddenly saw him looking at the ground she could tell he was depressed" Naruto what's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan I know what you want to talk to me about…..it's about Sasuke I'm sorry I fail you again I know I made a promise of the life time to bring him back but I was so close and I fail……" he started sobbing.

Sakura started sobbing as always Naruto was doing everything he could to make her happy always thinking about her before himself it was always like that, she growl in anger in her mind why is he blaming himself they both fail to bring the Uchiha back. It was her fault once again she was being a burden she couldn't help Naruto getting Sasuke back once again she heard the Uchiha's cold words. She sob as she did the only thing she could think of she took the sobbing Naruto and embrace him she hold him tight while caressing his blond locks. Naruto was shock he couldn't believe it this was the first time in his entire life that Sakura was hugging him it felt unreal like a good dream, he gladly accepted the embrace and sob in her arms.

"Its okay Naruto crying can't bring him back to us I'm still with you we'll get stronger together"

They broke the hug and Naruto was feeling better looks like the magic of Sakura's hug heal him back to normal he gave her the most loveable smile she has seen from him.

"Thanks Sakura-chan but I'm not giving up I will bring back Sasuke I never go back on my word it's my.."

"Your ninja way I know Naruto" she said with a fake giggle while looking away from him" Naruto I'm sorry it's my fault that Sasuke got away I was so useless"

"What are you talking about?" he said sounding surprise.

"I mean I didn't help in the fight while all you and the others got beaten by Sasuke I stood there without doing nothing I try to attack him but captain Yamato protect me from his attack and……after all my hard training I'm still a burden this is the reason why I wanted Tsunade-sama to train me I wanted to be strong so I could help you find Sasuke but no I didn't help at all I got in the way as usual I'm a big burden"

Suddenly Naruto made her look at him seeing his serious expression while trying not to blush at the beautiful sight of his sapphire eyes she has finally realize how beautiful his eyes are.

"Listen to me well Sakura-chan don't you ever think that you're a burden because it's not true"

"But I didn't do nothing to help and even when Seiryu transform it was you the one who stop him can't you see how useless I am Naruto" she said while sobbing.

"I told you not to think that you're not useless and you're not a burden stop thinking like that Sakura-chan" he put his hands on her shoulder.

"But I…"

"NO no more okay how about I prove to you that you're not useless and a burden, Sakura-chan if you were really a burden you would have never beat that guy from Akatsuki um….what was his name?"

"Sasori"

"Oh yes Sasori you beat him"

"Naruto I didn't beat him it was Hinata"

"But you help her defeat him and the old woman Chiyo help too you fought well destroying his puppet army"

"Hey wait a minute how did you know that I fought a puppet army?" she said with a smirk.

"Seiryu told me because Hinata told him and also Sakura-chan look at you, you are a medic ninja a damn good one you were train by granny Tsunade after all and you save Kankuruo from dying remember I was amaze seeing you in action so there I gave you plenty of reasons to prove you that you're not useless and remember what I said back at Konoha when we were at Ichiraku's you're going to surpass granny Tsunade someday"

Sakura stood shock letting every word that he has told her get to her brain he was right at everything she smile while blushing she started sobbing but this time she was crying because she was happy.

"Thank you Naruto"

"And also you're very strong I mean you got granny Tsunade's monstrous strength"

"Naruto" she glare at him while he turn pale" I told you not to say that"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean it please don't hurt me" he pleaded while taking a few feet away from her.

She sighed" fine I'll let it slip this time but if you said another comment like that It will be punishment for you" she playfully smirk at him.

"Okay" he said relief while getting back next to her he was safe this time from her wrath" anyway Sakura-chan I will bring back Sasuke you'll see once I bring him back to the village you will be happy together with him"

Sakura stood quiet hearing that the old fan girl Sakura would feel happy hearing that but now she didn't feel no happiness hearing that, for a moment what will be to be together with Sasuke will she really be happy having someone like him as her boyfriend. She gave it thought and she couldn't see herself been happy with him there was no way she could be ever be happy with the Uchiha.

"Could that be true Naruto?"

"Huh what true?"

"What you said about me been happy with Sasuke because I can't see myself happy been with him tell me Naruto how can I be happy with someone who has never care about me ever how can I be happy with someone who has always see me as weak and annoying no I could never be happy with him, I finally realize that when he left me in that park bench on the night when he left the village"

Naruto was shock hearing this he couldn't believe this was really his pink hair teammate the same person who used to love and adore Sasuke was saying the she couldn't be happy with him.

"Sakura-chan what are you saying?"

"Simple I don't love him anymore Naruto he never care for me has always see me as an annoying fan girl so there's no reason for me to cry over it however I will help you bring him back because he's still our friend and member of team seven that's all"

"But Sakura-chan all you need to do is show him that you're a new person you're not the same girl from three years ago you've mature and become a great kunoichi"

"Didn't you hear me I said I don't love him anymore Sasuke only cares about his revenge and nothing more he will never put love as his priority or even me for the matter"

"But he also wants to rebuild the Uchiha clan so he will need you for that right?"

Sakura sighed in frustration" you know what Naruto let's just drop the Sasuke topic okay no more talking about him"

(Damn Uchiha) inner Sakura growl.

"Okay if you say so"

"Now I want to talk to you about the reason why I brought you here"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that you wanted to talk to me about something"

She took a deep breath and calm down erasing the butterflies from her stomach and focusing on the big task at hand.

(It's now or never)

"Naruto you already know that I don't love you know who well I want to tell you is that….I'm in love with someone"

Naruto felt his heart breaking at her announcement he was happy when she told him that she didn't love the Uchiha anymore and for once in his life he thought that maybe just maybe he had a chance with her, after waiting for so long after doing a lot of sacrifices he thought was finally earning his place in her heart. But now he was wrong hearing the she's in love with someone he felt like crying but he couldn't do it in front of her he will do it later when he returns to his room, for once he thought that maybe he should give up on her no matter what he does for her he will never conquer her heart to him her heart was off limits boy was he ever wrong. Sakura look at him from the corner of her eye and she could tell he was devastated she sighed she needed to do this right and finally get it over with.

"I see" he said in a disappointed tone" I…I mean really congratulations Sakura-chan I'm happy for you you found someone else that's good I hope you'd be happy with him" he said sounding cheery when in truth he was dying from the inside.

"I hope so too no I will be very happy with him I just know it" she said with a big smile.

"Whoa Sakura-chan whoever this guy is he must be really something"

"Yes he is he's the most wonderful and courageous person I ever met he has the biggest heart and very loveable I love him very much I am so lucky to have someone like him"

"Good for you Sakura-chan have you told him yet?"

She blush hard" no I haven't"

"Then what are you waiting for the next time you meet him you will tell him how you feel he must feel the same way about you too because you love him very much"

"Yeah I will take your advice Naruto thanks" she said still blushing.

Naruto gaze back at the moon feeling the pain of heartbreak once again but he didn't care as long as Sakura was happy then he will be happy for her he will do anything for her to him her happiness meant more than his dream of becoming Hokage. He look back at his pink hair teammate and gasp seeing that she was holding his hands in hers what was going on here he blush at the contact it felt wonderful. He saw her and her face was red something was really wrong what was she doing he felt himself blushing too he wanted to stay like this forever letting Sakura holding his hands.

"Sakura-chan……what are you doing?"

She smile at him" I'm taking your advice….Uzumaki Naruto I love you"

Naruto's whole world froze hearing those three words love was something he never knew how to express or to feel it, but hearing those three words coming from Sakura his eternal love was like the happiest thing he has ever experience. He couldn't believe at first he thought that he heard wrong that maybe it was some kind of sick joke but wait a minute this is Sakura were talking about here she would never lie to him with something like THIS. Nevertheless he needed to clear this out he needed to make sure he heard right because right now his heart beating rapidly with pure joy.

"What did you just said Sakura-chan?"

"I said that I love you Naruto"

Tears started forming in his blue eyes he couldn't take it anymore he was too happy to hold his tears he let them fall while feeling alive maybe he was dreaming this too good to be true was this real, did his pink hair teammate really loves him. Sakura felt so relief after finally telling him she felt like a big weight was lifted from her shoulders she saw him it was clear that he was happy too after all he had love her since he was five years old. He started chuckling while she was confused at his sudden behavior.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that this is a great dream OW…." he screamed in pain as Sakura pinch his arm.

"Still thinking you're dreaming?" she said with a smirk.

"No I guess not…..do you really mean what you just told me Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Naruto I mean it you are the only person who makes me feel happy and alive and you always think about my happiness first but from now on I'm going to be thinking about your happiness too"

"I can't believe this you really do love me I still think this is a dream I never thought you would ever have feelings for me"

"I do Naruto I just didn't realize them Seiryu was the one who made me realize my hidden feelings for you and I'm very glad he did I will be forever grateful to him"

"Seiryu help you" he said while smiling" he's a true friend Sasuke would never do something like this for me I'm glad"

"So Naruto do you want to be my boyfriend?" she blush

"I thought you would never ask Sakura-chan of course so does that mean we can go on a date?"

"Of course and also" she got close to him making him blush until her lips were inches away from his" we can kiss"

He gulp while her nose was tickling his from the close proximity" Sakura-chan can I kiss you?"

"You already know the answer to that one Naruto"

And finally their lips meet they both felt like living in paradise from the passionate kiss Sakura wrap her arms around his neck and Naruto follow by wrapping his arms around her waist, they were happier as they deepen the kiss and let their tongues played their games. For Naruto this was a dream come true a dream that he thought it will never EVER become a reality he still couldn't believe that he wasn't dreaming something like this would only happen in his dreams. For Sakura she felt like she was in heaven the kiss felt so right so amazing and she was really impressed by Naruto's kissing skills making her wonder if this was really his first kiss, however she dispel the thought and focus on the passionate kiss. What it seems like hours that pass it was only minutes that really pass as the two teens finally broke the kiss due to lack of air both blushing while smiling at one another no words couldn't describe what they were feeling right now. Sakura lean her head on his shoulder with a dreamy smile on her lips and her boyfriend Naruto kiss her forehead making her giggle they both went back to gaze at the moon and the stars for a couple of minutes before returning to their rooms, tonight it was a memorable night for both ninjas.

The next day hours later at Konoha (Hokage's office)

Tsunade was sitting in her desk next to her was Shizune holding TonTon standing in front of her was team Kakashi and team eight, Yamato was telling her the entire mission report although she was surprise to see Kurenai's team as well. Once Yamato was finish with the mission report she look back to the team with a normal look.

"I see so even with having special assistance from team eight you still fail the mission? Well?"

"Were not giving up" Naruto said.

"I see team eight you can go except for you Hinata"

Kiba and Shino nodded while leaving the office.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Hinata said.

"You finally know the truth about Naruto and Seiryu?"

Hinata stood quiet while the rest of the team look at her she nodded while facing the blond Hokage.

"Yes Tsunade-sama I know and I don't care I'm not a fool to judge them I see them as my friends and nothing more I will protect them just like the village that is my ninja way"

Tsunade smile along with the team she was surprise when she saw Seiryu holding her hand and she was shock when she saw her student Sakura holding hands with Naruto something she never thought she would ever see, the only thing she could do is raise and eyebrow at the sight.

"Hinata Sakura is there something going on here?"

She was quite surprise seeing Hinata, Seiryu, Naruto and Sakura blushing at the question.

"Well Tsunade-sama Seiryu and I are a couple" the Hyuga heiress said still blushing.

"And the same goes for me and Naruto" Sakura said proudly and still blushing.

Tsunade was completely shock at hearing this and Shizune cheer.

"Yes Tsunade-sama I won time to pay up"

The group was dumbfounded as Tsunade grumble while taking her wallet and gave some money to her apprentice.

"Tsunade-sama what's going on?" Sakura said nervously.

"Well Sakura I made a bet with Shizune whether you and Naruto will get together or not and I lost" she grumble the last part.

Both Naruto and Sakura were shock and she got quite upset.

"WHAT Tsunade-sama how can you bet something like that?" Sakura said.

"Hey it was worth the shot you were completely in denial of ever liking him"

She sweat dropped at her comment (unbelievable)

(After all that she's still the legendary sucker) Naruto thought while chuckling.

"Anyway Tsunade-sama I was proud to work with such a team Kakashi-san has a great team" Yamato said.

"I'm glad you feel that way because Kakashi still has a few more days before leaving the hospital so you will continue to be the team captain"

"Understood Tsunade-sama"

"And I like being part of this team too I am happy" Sai said while giving a true smile shocking both Tsunade and Shizune.

"Oh that's right Sai I'm sorry we didn't get to know us better because of the mission but please it's nice to meet you I'm Hyuga Hinata" she offer her hand to him.

He took her hand while smiling" it's nice to meet you too……big boobies"

The whole office turn quiet while Hinata gave him a very pissed off look that would kill anyone.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT I'LL KILL YOU"

Yamato and Seiryu were stopping a rampaging Hinata from trying to kill Sai while the rest were sweat dropping at the sight and Naruto and Sakura were shock at Hinata's reaction.

(Whoa Hinata's pissed) Naruto thought.

(I have never seen her angry before) Sakura thought.

Later at AMBU root headquarters

Sai was kneeling in front of Danzou in the same four way chamber.

"I have a request" Sai said.

"A request?"

"May I keep this name and remain in team Kakashi for a bit longer?"

Danzou saw him smiling it wasn't fake but a true smile from the heart (that smile?)

"That something you'll have to ask Tsunade just remember emotions breed hatred and hatred breeds war"

(I have a bond one of hatred for my brother) Sai thought remembering Sasuke's words" I suppose that's true" he then remember Naruto's words and he look at his picture book where his holding hands with his brother.

(But I'm willing to give it a try to forge bonds of friendship once again)

Later at the Hyuga Compound

Seiryu arrive at the entrance to the compound wearing an elegant long sleeve white button shirt with long black pants and black shoes of course he look very attractive because since he was back from his mission Hinata promised him to go out with him on a date. He was already happy that he was her boyfriend and he was happier to go on a date with her he was going to show her by giving her the best date she will ever had. The door to the compound open and his jaw fell to the ground seeing Hinata emerging wearing a white dress combining with her eyes red lipstick and white high heels she was simply gorgeous she gave him a quick turnaround to check her out.

"Well how do I look?"

"Like an angel" he said in awe.

She giggle at his comment while blushing" thanks you look pretty amazing yourself"

"So shall we get going?" he said while offering his arm.

She smiled while wrapping his arm with her own" yes let's get going my wonderful boyfriend"

The two left the compound with big smiles in their faces what Hinata didn't know is that her father was watching her from inside the compound with a warm smile.

(Hinata my dear daughter I couldn't be any prouder of you)

At Sai's apartment

Sai was finishing painting his best work yet he put a lot of concentration on this work he consider this something precious next to his picture book he took a look at one of his scrolls with the word friend written in kanji.

(Have you ever heard the word friend?) Naruto's words.

(Of course I have what about it?)

He smile thinking about his team and his brother with a pure heartwarming smile he finally finish his greatest work ever.

"HEY SAI" came the loud voice of Naruto from outside his window.

He looked outside his window and saw Naruto, Sakura and Yamato waiting for him next to a tree.

"We got our next mission" Naruto said.

He smile while leaving his apartment for him it was a new beginning with friendship he took one last look at his masterpiece it was a painting of him with his new friends team Kakashi.

To be continued

Yay Hinata and Seiryu are finally a couple and the same goes with Naruto and Sakura boy it's about time now beginning from this chapter on there will be lots of filler arcs before going to the Hidan and Kakuzu arc that's right I'm going to write a lot of filler arcs created by my own original creativity some of them will be very funny remember to always review now I'm going back to the ultimate tournament farewell until next time.

Next chapter: the worst day in Genjuro's life

Funny moment time (this is happening when they left the inn to return back to Konoha)

The team were traveling in the road heading to the leaf village when thy realize someone's was missing.

"Hey where's Seiryu?" Naruto noticing the black hair teen was nowhere to be found.

"Hey you're right he's not here" Sakura said.

"I don't know he was next to me a couple of minutes ago" Hinata said.

Suddenly the whole team gasp when Seiryu appear in a cloud of smoke wearing Orochimaru's Akatsuki cloak his ring and his mist headband was scatch they couldnt believe it Seiryu has joined Akatsuki.

"What the hell is going on here Seiryu why did you join Akatsuki?" ask a shock Naruto.

"It's not true Seiryu please tell me its not true" Hinata said shock.

"So you're our enemy?" Kiba said getting in his stance ready to fight.

Seiryu gave a fake evil laughter while going to Naruto" you're coming with me"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM" shouted an enraged Sakura.

WHAM

She punch his face sending him a couple of yards away when they got to him he had a beat up look on his face at the same time it was very goofy.

"Ouch come on you guys I was just kidding I wasn't really going to take Naruto honest"

The group sweat dropped.

"You're just lucky were not in Konoha or the AMBU would have thrown you in prison or worst" Yamato said while giving him his creepy face.

Seiryu freak out" yeah I guess this joke was a little too risky"

"Where did you get that Aakatsuki cloak?" Sakura said.

"Oh I got this when we were back at Orochimaru's lair it was his Akatsuki cloak and his ring I'm going to hold onto this who knows we may need it for future missions"

"I guess it might come useful in a undercover mission" Sai said.

"I don't think I believe you Seiryu" Naruto said sounding hurt.

"Oh come on Naruto buddy do you really think I would join Akatsuki and take you not a chance"

"Um...Seiryu I only have one question to ask you" Hinata said" you DID wash that cloak before putting it on right?"

"No why do you ask?"

Hinata sweat dropped" don't you remember where we found that cloak?"

Seiryu started thinking when he suddenly gasp remembering that one of Orochimaru's old body was wearing the cloak his obvious reaction was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH NO I HAVE HOMO KING'S GERMS ALL OVER MY BODY EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW" he immediately took off the cloak and started running to find a river to wash himself while the whole group sweat dropped at the sight.


	39. The worst day in Genjuro's life

Chapter 39 The worst day in Genjuro's life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Konoha Hokage's office (fire country territory)

It was another great day for Tsunade well it wasn't that great she was annoyed her desk was full of more paperwork as usual, it was her job as Hokage to sing and fill all the mission reports and laws and other garbage info. She gritted her teeth this was the worst part in being Hokage the hellish paperwork how she has wished she pile all the paperwork and burn it to ashes yeah that were a wonderful dream. Shizune enter her office with TonTon holding a cup of green tea knowing that her master was going to need it.

"Here you go Tsunade-sama"

"Thank you Shizune" she took the glass and sweat dropped" what's this I told you to bring me sake not green tea"

"But Tsunade-sama the last time you drank a whole bottle of sake you got drunk you made a lot of mistakes with the paperwork and you also throw up on your desk"

"What I throw up on my desk I don't remember that now hurry and give me a bottle of sake I'm starting to get a headache from doing all of this shitty paperwork"

Shizune sighed" yes Tsunade-sama" she then left the office follow by her pig TonTon.

Tsunade took another mission report (hum I have all reports from different villages all except mist well Anko did came to me a few weeks ago saying that she wanted to do all missions related to mist I wonder if she likes the mist village or rather someone) she finish with a smirk knowing exactly the real reason why Anko accepted all those missions.

Mist village (water country territory)

Genjuro was just leaving the Mizukage tower after reporting a mission he did everything was quiet in the village there hasn't been any commotions and no demons invasion, this couple of weeks it has been very peaceful the ninjas have been doing their usual missions which were between C ranks and B ranks. He walk the streets of the village the people waving at him saying good morning Genjuro-sama and of course his fan girls greeted him blowing him kisses making him sweat dropped after years he supposed to get used to it but he couldn't. The village for him has become quiet missing both of his students Seiryu and Hinata it has a couple of weeks he saw them back at the Mouryou mission he was really proud of both of them, it wouldn't be long before those two will get together he smiled watching them reminded him a lot of his sister Yuzu and Kai he remember how much they cared for each other. He sighed he was always thinking about the past no matter how much he try to forget it he couldn't it always came back to haunt him, he passed the hot baths and sweat dropped seeing someone familiar pepping in the women's section of the baths why is it always that the first thing that come to his mind whenever he hears the word pervert he's the person that comes to his mind.

Jiraiya was enjoying his view on the women bathing while he was writing his material like crazy not to mention that he had a large amount of blood on his nose oh talk about dying and going to heaven.

(Oh yes the women of mist are so beautiful and they have the loveliest bodies ever I am going to write and entire book from all of the data I'm gathering soon I will write my next book) he continues to drool while looking into the peeping hole of the women's bath.

"Doing research?"

"Oh yeah lots of it" he gasp recognizing the owner of the voice he quickly turn the other way to meet an annoyed Genjuro.

"Oh Genjuro-sama how are you doing I didn't notice you were here" he said in a nervous tone.

"Jiraiya-sama you are always welcome in mist but if you came here to only do your inappropriate research I suggest you do it in another village it's immoral and indecent"

The toad sanin sweat dropped at his comment (what kind of man is he?) "Oh come on Genjuro-sama I'm sure you have read my masterpieces?"

He sweat dropped" in all my life I have never read any of those and believe me I have live longer than you and Tsunade-sama put together"

"But that's impossible every man has read the Itcha Itcha series its very famous you should at least read the first volume"

"No thanks I don't read garbage"

"WHAT" shouted Jiraiya while falling anime style.

"Come on I'm getting you out of here"

"Let's go to a bar" suggested the toad sanin.

Genjuro nodded while Jiraiya was crying in his mind (I can't believe he will call my books garbage)

Minutes later they were seated in one of the bars they were having some dango and sake, Jiraiya drank another glass of sake while Genjuro hasn't drank his first glass.

"What's wrong with you don't you like sake?"

"I don't like drinking when I'm still in active duty"

"Really then what was the last time you had a day off?"

Genjuro was in deep thought and surprise at the comment" I guess it's been a while since I had a day off I don't like doing nothing so I always ask Mizukage-sama to give me any possible mission he has available"

"You're a dedicated ninja Genjuro-sama but you have to learn to take some time for yourself relax have some fun"

"You mean like you, you should be more dedicated to your work because you're a sanin instead of wasting time and peeping on women"

"Hey I can't help it okay I'm a writer it's in my nature" he said while laughing.

"No it's in your nature that you're a pervert"

He sweat dropped" what's wrong with you why are you so upset is it about me peeping in the women's bath?"

"No it's not that I'm just….I guess I feel lonely without my two students"

"Oh right you missed Seiryu and Hinata hey you can't blame yourself over it they're no longer little kids they're full blood ninjas you knew the day was going to come for them to leave the village"

"Yeah the village has been quiet without them, so Jiraiya-sama is there a particular reason for you to come here besides doing some research?" he was sarcastic at the last word.

"Actually yes I wanted to talk about Seiryu" he then got close making sure the other people didn't hear" and Fenrir"

"What do you want to know?"

"It's something that it has been bothering me for a while the sealing jutsu that the third Mizukage perform on Fenrir was strong enough to sealed him inside Seiryu but there's no way it was strong enough to keep him sealed inside for too long I mean it's been eighteen years"

"I see what you mean compare to the one the fourth Hokage used on the Kyubi the sealing jutsu from the third Mizukage was really weak so why by now the seal hasn't been destroyed yet?"

"I will like to ask you that question to you"

"Unfortunately I don't know the answer it will be best to keep an eye on Seiryu Fenrir's seal is in his stomach although I don't like the idea of Seiryu being watch"

"No that is not really necessary I already gave Kakashi enough chakra tags to suppress Fenrir's chakra I decided I'm going to be investigating this matter since Akatsuki has been quiet and Orochimaru is still in hiding I have enough to investigate about this"

"Really that's good you can finally be useful instead of peeping" he said with a smirk.

"No even with investigating I have enough time to do some research" the toad sanin said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me Jiraiya-sama but I need to go to the bathroom"

"No problem take your time" he said while seeing Genjuro entering the restroom he grin while looking at his sake bottle (take your time indeed it's time to put my plan into action)

From his red coat he took a small white bottle and put the liquid into Genjuro's sake bottle he grin devilish (with this Genjuro-sama will have a long nap thank you Tsunade this will be the best day in my whole life and it will be all thanks to this jutsu)

(Flashback to Konoha local bar three days ago)

Jiraiya was seated with Yamanaka Inoichi they were having a couple of drinks it was the toad sanin who kindly invited the Yamanaka to drink some sake with him.

"Jiraiya-sama I appreciate the thought that you invited me to have some sake with you" Inoichi said.

"Don't worry Inoichi you know me I always treat my friends"

"Is there anything you need don't hesitate to ask"

"Really?" he said with high interest" anything?"

"Yes anything name it Jiraiya-sama"

"Well there is this jutsu scroll that I'm interested that you have it"

"Really which one?"

"The body switch jutsu"

"What but Jiraiya-sama the body switch jutsu is one of the most important jutsus in the Yamanaka clan I just can't hand it over to you it's a very important jutsu"

"Don't worry Inoichi just give me the scroll until I learn the jutsu that way you won't have to give me the scroll and I am a sanin I'll learn it in no time what do you say?"

Inoichi was in deep thought but he nodded" all right Jiraiya-sama I'll give you the scroll but you have to give it back to me"

"Don't worry you'll have the scroll back" he said with a big grin (yes with this my plan would work)

(End of flashback)

Jiraiya chuckle evilly (the Yamanaka clan's jutsu will help me a lot I can't wait)

He finally saw Genjuro getting back to the seat.

"Jiraiya-sama it's been swell but I have to get going"

"Oh come on Genjuro-sama aren't you going at least drink you're sake?"

"I already told you I don't drink alcohol"

"Come on you're not going to die from drinking just one glass and you won't get drunk either"

The mist jounin sighed" fine if you will stop bothering me with this I'll do it" he picked the glass and drank the sake while Jiraiya was grinning in his mind.

"There happy?" he said annoyed.

"No you should be happy it's your first glass of sake you should be proud"

Genjuro rolled his eyes" well I better get going I'll see you later Jiraiya-sama"

"Hey wait I'll accompany you I have nothing else to do"

"I guess it's a good idea I don't want you peepping again in the women's bath one of these days you're going to get In trouble for doing that"

"Yeah yeah let's just go"

They left the bar and began to walk the streets while a bunch a beautiful women who obviously got Jiraiya's attention they started blowing kisses at Genjuro and saying they wanted him to spend time with them he completely avoided them while the toad sanin look at him in pure shock thinking was he insane. Genjuro could feel his eyes getting heavy and heavier and before he realize it he could keep them open, Jiraiya saw him he was finally feeling the effects he took him to a secluded place from the crowded streets. Genjuro lie on a wall near an alley he could feel himself drifting to sleep while Jiraiya was smirking in triumph.

"Jiraiya-sama what did you did to me?"

"Relax Genjuro-sama you're always busy without taking a rest so I'm doing you a favor rest my friend"

Genjuro fell on the ground sleeping while the toad sanin cheer he made sure no one was watching (good now I can finally put my plan into action) he made a couple of hand seals.

"NINJA ART BODY SWITCH JUTSU"

Suddenly Jiariya's body hit the ground sleeping while Genjuro got up once he realize who he was he laugh in victory his plan has work perfectly.

(Yes the jutsu work I'm Genjuro-sama it's a good thing that once the jutsu is done the person gets unconscious so it will be a couple of hours before he wakes up so I can't waste anymore time)

He grabbed his old body and took it away from the village reaching a lake in the forest area he summon a large toad and swallow his body he finally submerge underwater. Jiraiya gave a satisfactory smile he stared at his new body from the reflection of the lake.

"I never thought I'll be young again but then again Genjuro-sama is older than me oh whatever he'll be unconscious for a couple of hours got the make the best of it"

In another part of the village Anko was walking through the streets with a huge smile on her face it's been she still couldn't believe it's been a month since she and Genjuro got together and she couldn't be any happier. She enjoys spending time with him a lot even if it's for an hour or a couple of minutes and that's why she talk to Tsunade to give her all the available missions she had on the mist village so she could be with her boyfriend. It wasn't easy she has been doing a lot of missions but hell she didn't complain she could use the exercise and she really enjoy beating the crap on a bunch of low lives like bandits and weak ninjas. Now she was finally finish with the missions and now the best thing of being here is to spend time with Genjuro and hopefully have her way with him, she grin at the thought while blushing oh the possibilities were endless. She took another turn another corner on the street and passing a bar she notice that there was large crowd of women gather looks like there was someone famous present in the bar.

(Must be a convention or something like that) she thought and then gasp recognizing some of the women she growl they were Genjuro's fan girls she gritted her teeth in anger (oh hell no there's just no freaking way)

She gasp and felt like heart has shatter seeing her boyfriend Genjuro drunk holding a couple of women with a stupid grin on his face she will never EVER thought that he would do something like this, she thought that he was different from other men that's why she like him so much and here he was drunk gather with women and who knows what OTHER THINGS he must have done to them. She was getting pissed while thinking of ways to kill him what the hell was wrong with this picture Genjuro hated having fan girls so why the hell was he enjoying himself to their company and especially when he had a girlfriend.

(I'm having a nightmare this isn't really happening Genjuro is not enjoying himself with those freaking sluts you better have a goddamn explanation why are you doing this Genjuro-kun)

"Oh Genjuro-sama I'm glad you take me to have a drink" a fan girl said.

"Yes I've never thought the day would come when you ask me out" another fan girl said.

"You're so handsome"

"Well well ladies you're all beautiful and you all deserve my time and attention I just can't say no to all of you" Genjuro said who was obviously the toad sanin Jiraiya in his body thanks to the jutsu he used.

"WE LOVE YOU GENJURO-SAMA"

"And I love you all HEY BRING MORE SAKE"

The waiter came bringing another glass of sake while he sweat dropped seeing the mist jounin with a lot of women talk about being a pin"

"Who wants more sake?"

All the women agreed and they drink another glass they were all drunk just like him while Anko was glaring daggers at her so called boyfriend, after a couple of drinks Genjuro got up and wink at his fan club.

"Now how about we take this to an inn and I'll show you what I'm capable off I'll take on all of you"

The women gasp while blushing then they fainted while Jiraiya had a big grin on his face.

(Yeah I love my job it's good to be a sanin)

Suddenly he felt it the most horrible and deadly killer intent he has ever felt since he try to peep at Tsunade at the hot baths he still shiver in fear at the deadly punishment he received on that day. He has never felt anything like this before looks like there was someone who wanted him dead so badly but who. He got his answer when he look straight ahead at the entrance of the bar his eyes widened in pure horror seeing a very pissed off Mitarashi Anko she was so angry that flames were escaping from her body the people of the bard started running in fear at the sight of her. Jiraiya felt like wetting his pants at the sight next to Tsunade he has never seen another woman so pissed before this was going to turn real ugly.

"Oh Anko hi" he said nervously.

Despite that she was extremely pissed Anko spoke in a soft tone" Genjuro-kun what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh…I…..I was just having a drink with the ladies here" he said while gazing at the large group of fainted women.

"CUT THE BULLSHIT I WAS WATCHING YOU THIS WHOLE TIME YOU WERE THINKING OF BANGING YOUR FREAKING FAN GIRL CLUB and what about ME looks like you have forgotten the fact that I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEN YOU UNGRATEFULBASTARD"

Jiraiya was shock at the revelation (WHAT THE HELL Anko is Genjuro-sama's girlfriend he really has bad taste in women)

He gulp seeing glaring at him with a huge killer intent.

She made of couple of hand seals while Jiraiya gasp.

(OH SHIT)

BOOM

A couple of hours later

Genjuro emerge from the lake and he wasn't happy one bit he awoke to be inside of a giant toad and he immediately left from the stomach of the toad by freezing the poor creature with one of his ice jutsus. He was upset he remember what happened before blacking out Jiraiya put some kind of liquid in his sake which he find out in the last moment and it was obviously a sleeping potion, he needed to find him to figure out why the hell did he do that to him. He gasp in shock realizing that there was something wrong with him he stare at his hands was horrified these weren't his hands when he went to look at himself in the reflection of the lake he was shock seeing the face of Jiraiya he knew this wasn't a transformation jutsu.

(NO DAMN Jiraiya-sama must have used some kind of jutsu to switch bodies with me but why would he do that?)

He then gasp in pure horror realizing why would the biggest pervert in the world would steal his body since he's such a ladies' man and he has his own fan girl club this could only mean one thing.

(That freaking pervert is going to use my body to seduce every single women in this village no chance in hell I'm letting that happen…..oh no today Anko is visiting me today OH SHIT I am so dead and it will be all that perverts fault I have to find him now)

He then left the forest heading back to the village.

Jiraiya was hiding in a trash can near an alley he had just experienced a thing far worse than death he thought that a pissed off Tsunade was the worst thing he has experienced boy was he ever wrong. For the couple of hours he has been running for his dear life from a pissed off Mitarashi Anko what a horrible thing to be chased by a crazy woman like her. Right now he rather fight Orochimaru and the entire Akatsuki than being chased by her what a horrible thing to experience, he gasp when he saw snakes falling from the sky he left the trash can to meet Anko glaring at him from the entrance to the alley.

"Do you think you can escape from me that easily Genjuro-kun" she said in a venomous tone.

He gulp before running for his dear life.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THE THIS CRAZY WOMAN"

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD YOU WILL GET YOUR PUNISHMENT"

In another part of the village Genjuro was running the streets looking for the thief of his body who was obviously Jiraiya he ran faster he needed to find him and fast if Anko finds him flirting with any of his fan girls or doing something more advance than flirting she will kill him. He took another turn in the street trying to find him and no luck the village was big and crowded it wasn't going to be easy.

(Damn where he could be I have to check all bars he must be drinking sake with the women or maybe he's in a inn doing……NO I can't think that I have to find him at all cost)

"HEY THERE HE IS THE OLD PERVERT WHO'S BEING PEEPING AT THE WOMEN'S BATHS"

(Oh no) he thought scare as he saw straight ahead there was a mob of angry women.

"Yeah it's him"

"GET HIM"

Genjuro ran for his dear life while being chase by the angry mob he ran as fast as he could to escape them he growl in his mind.

(Its official this is the worst day in my whole life it can't get any worse?)

A few blocks away from Genjuro's location Jiraiya was still running for his dear life while the villagers were screaming in fear because Anko was chasing the toad sanin on a giant snake who look very hungry, the snake jounin was yelling like she was leading an army to war.

(She's worst than Tsunade what was Genjuro-sama thinking of having her as his girlfriend of all the women in the world why does it have to be HER)

He passing another corner and that's when he ran into his body.

"YOU I finally found you" Genjuro said upset.

Jiraiya went to him with pleading eyes" oh Genjuro-sama thank Kami I finally found you I can't take it anymore please save me from your crazy girlfriend"

He glare at him while grabbing him by his collar" SAVE YOU this whole thing was your fault and you're begging me to save you as soon as Anko comes I will tell her the truth and she will be the one to beat you up now where is she?"

Suddenly the ground was destroyed as the giant snake arrive with Anko laughing wickedly.

"Oh Genjuro-kun WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NOBODY CHEATS ON ME"

"Oh shit now were done for" Jiraiya said.

"No you are done for Anko listen to me" Genjuro said while approaching her.

Anko saw the toad sanin approaching her" what do you want Jiraiya-sama can't you see I'm a little busy trying to kill someone" she gave a dead glare at Genjuro.

"Anko listen to me I know this will sound crazy but you have to believe me with this I'm Genjuro and he's Jiraiya" said the toad sanin.

The snake jounin raised an eyebrow while her giant snake was getting desperate it was very hungry she got off from the giant reptile while marching at him.

"What the hell have you been drinking?"

"Look it's the truth it's all Jiraiya-sama's fault he used a body switch jutsu on me and now I'm trap in his body while he's in my body so he could get laid with every women in the village"

"You want me to believe that shit" she said getting angrier.

"I FOUND HIM THERE HE IS" a woman yelled.

(Oh crap not again) Genjuro thought.

The angry women mob ran to them that is until they saw the giant snake staring at them like they were his snack and started running away in fear, Anko sighed while dispelling the giant snake she look back at Jiraiya.

"All right let's say I believe you if you really are Genjuro-kun then you must know something about me that only the real Genjuro-kun will know"

He nodded while whispering something in her ear so Jiraiya didn't heard her he saw that her whole face turn red and giggle he knew what Genjuro told her must have been something intimate.

She then glare at Genjuro" so you're Jiraiya-sama and this was all your doing you bastard pervert"

She was about to unleash hell on him when Genjuro stop her" now now Anko as much as I want to see you beat the crap out of him I need him alive okay Jiraiya-sama you DO know how to reverse the jutsu effect right?"

"Of course I do the jutsu is not permanently I think it will last another hour"

Genjuro sighed" great another hour in your body this is really bad"

"Oh come on it's not so bad to be in my body"

"Are you kidding being in your body is the worst punishment ever I find it really horrible to be in the body of the biggest pervert in the world"

"Hey hey I'm a writer okay and I need inspiration to write my books" Jiraiya said defending his honor as A writer.

"Yeah right inspiration my ass" Anko snorted.

"I'm sorry Anko for making you think that I was actually cheating on you I apologize" Genjuro said.

"Why the hell are you apologizing you didn't do anything it was this pervert's fault and I should have trusted you more I know that even if you have a fan girl club you will never cheat on me"

"Of course not Anko I love you"

"And I love you too" she was about to kiss him but didn't because he was still in Jiraiya's body she then lick her lips" I'll be waiting for you at the inn when you get your body back" she then left leaving a flush Genjuro behind.

"I feel sorry for you Genjuro-sama to have that crazy woman as your girlfriend you can get better fish in the water you know"

Genjuro glare at him" Jiraiya-sama if it wasn't for the fact that you have my body I would have punch you now I want to wait in relaxation until the jutsu wears off and don't you think of trying to get laid with anyone I mean it"

"Are you kidding after being chased by Anko I won't try anything like that maybe I will go to do some research at the hot baths I'll see you later"

Genjuro gritted his teeth in anger but he then gave a devilish smirk (time for some payback Jiraiya-sama)

An hour later Jiraiya was back in his body again because the jutsu effects finally wear off and he was back again at the hot baths peeping at the women while writing in his note book, that is until a mist AMBU wearing an owl mask came to him.

"Excuse me Jiraiya-sama"

"Huh what is it I'm a little busy"

"Jiraiya-sama I'm afraid to tell you that from this day on peeping is illegal at the mist village"

"WHAT" shouted a shock toad sanin" that's impossible"

"Mizukage-sama just wrote down the law it was a request made by Genjuro-sama" the mist AMBU said.

He sweat dropped while growling (Genjuyou-sama why how could you this to me this is worst than receiving any wound)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Genjuro arrived at the inn where Anko was staying he knew she wasn't going to stay long because she needed to return to Konoha and she wanted to spend time with him as much as she could the same with him. He knock on the door and it open and he gulp seeing Anko giving a very dirty look he have seen that look before it means Mitarashi Anko was going to have her way with him….again. She grab him and shove him to the room she immediately put the door knob sing that said DO NOT DISTURBED and close it while locking it only one thought ran to his mind.

(Dear Kami help me)

To be continued

So how was that chapter it was funny right please review farewell until next time.

Next chapter: beware of nicknames


	40. Beware of nicknames

Chapter 40 Beware of nicknames

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Konoha library

Sai was sitting on a desk with a couple of books with him after making friends with Naruto, Sakura and Seiryu he wanted to become a very good friend so he did what he could do read learn from reading. He took the books that will help him make a good impression on others and help establish good communications with others, these books will help him understand more the feelings of his companions and it will help in improving their teamwork in battle. Not too far from his location Sakura was in a bookcase wearing her casual clothes checking for a book she's been looking for she was interested in learning about experimenting on humans because of Orochimaru of course that didn't meant she was going to turn into a psycho like the snake sanin it only got her attention to read about it.

"In order to hasten the development of understanding between yourself and others first thing reduce any emotional barriers for instance when addressing someone by using suffixes such as san and kun you will remain distant from that person never seeing any reduction in emotional barriers, to combat this one should first take the initiative to stop using such suffixes assigning nicknames or other terms of endearment may be viable options. By doing such one is able to position themselves in a particularly especial and close…..hmm makes sense"

"Here it is" Sakura said while picking the book she was looking for she pick the book and left the book case when she spotted someone familiar in one of the desks.

"Huh hey its Sai did you come here looking for some art books or something?"

Sai was surprise seeing his teammate" oh Sakura-san"

"Oh so you're a reader" she said while sitting in the same desk with him.

"Well just a bit of one" he said feeling a little embarrassed.

Sakura saw the topics of the books Sai was reading and smile (Sai sure has a real human side to him…)

"Oh that reminds me Naruto , Seiryu and I are going to visit Kakashi sensei at the hospital do you want to come too?"

"Kakashi sensei" sounding unsure.

"Well you are in team Kakashi with us so it'd probably be best to meet him once anyway"

In the streets of the village Naruto was sitting on a small staircase with two tiger statues in each corner the blond was trouble and he was down, he couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Sasuke. He felt bad for failing in recuing him but he felt worst with the words he told him back at Orochimaru's lair.

(If giving my body to Orochimaru we can get the power to do that I'll give my life again and again)

(Sasuke….)

"Hey buddy what's wrong?"

Naruto saw Seiryu in his casual clothes giving him a smile" what's wrong you look quiet that's not like you?"

"I'm fine I guess I was just thinking" Naruto said drily.

"Thinking about Sasuke?"

The blond jinchuuriki sighed Seiryu has hit the nail on the head he knows him too well" yeah I can't believe Sasuke he doesn't care if Orochimaru takes over his body as long as he gets his revenge Seiryu did I really lost him isn't there a way to save him from the darkness?"

The black hair teen stood quiet for a couple of minutes this was a delicate topic to Naruto so it was always recommended to try and cheer him up in a positive way.

"Maybe he doesn't mean that"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Maybe Sasuke is not going to let Orochimaru take over him rather that he wants him to think that he's willing to give his body to him in order to have his revenge (oh boy willing to give his body that sounds a little weird) you know a ninja must always look beneath the underneath"

"Hey yeah Kakashi sensei told us that once" Naruto said getting back to his cheery himself.

"Exactly just have faith in Sasuke he won't let that homo king take over him"

"Thanks Seiryu I'm feeling better now"

"No problem I'm glad I was able to help"

Naruto smile and then smirk" so Seiryu how was your date with Hinata?"

He blush hard at the memory and sighed happily" the best day in my whole life I hope that's enough for you"

"Yeah I guess"

"So have you asked Sakura out?"

The blond blush mentioning the word date" I…I haven't ask her yet"

"Then what are you waiting for she's your girlfriend"

"I don't know I guess I'm used of her saying no every time I ask her out on a date" Naruto said sadly.

"Hey hey that's enough that was in the past okay she now loves you and I'm pretty sure she won't say no if you ask her out just do it but don't take too long you should know that is rude to keep a woman waiting"

"Yeah I'll ask her later"

"NARUTO SEIRYU"

The two teens saw Sakura and Sai the pink hair kunoichi came to him and embrace her boyfriend will giggling slightly and Naruto blush he still couldn't get used of having her in his arms and Seiryu was just smiling at the new couple.

Naruto broke the embrace and saw Sai" what the what is Sai doing here?"

"I happened to ran at him at the library so…"

"Oh" he disappointed he was thinking of taking Seiryu's advice in asking her out but now that Sai was here his planned was ruined" and how can you guys and studied in the library that place is so uncomfortable"

"You'd do well to go once in a while Naruto training involves the head as well as body" Sakura said.

"She's right maybe you should go" Seiryu added.

"No way that place is boring"

Both sweat dropped at his comment.

"Naruto you should really go to the library I mean you're just SO STUPID as things are"

Seiryu sweat dropped (after admitting her feelings to him Sakura is still using reverse psychology on Naruto)

(I see….so Sakura-san doesn't use any name suffixes when talking to Naruto-kun) Sai thought.

"Sakura-chan that was mean" Naruto said while hanging his head while Seiryu sighed.

"Naruto Sakura" Sai said getting the attention of the two teens" would you mind if….I join the conversation as well? ahh…err I read this book about getting to know people and stuff" he blush slightly feeling embarrassed.

Seiryu was taken back by that (what there is such a book I thought that was all logic and common sense)

"It said that I should drop name suffixes or used nicknames and such by doing so it creates a feeling of closeness allowing people to becomes friends so quickly" Sai said while the two teens were a little puzzle.

(After hearing that I feel all fuzzy and tingling inside) Seiryu thought.

Naruto smile" heh Sai I didn't think you actually cared about that stuff"

"So that's why you read all those books" Sakura said

"Yeah I'm glad you care about our friendship that's nice Sai" Seiryu said.

"But while I thought about it for a bit I couldn't think of good nicknames for you two so for now I drop the suffixes and…"

(I can't believe how serious Sai was in thinking about our friendships) Sakura thought.

(He's a real friend boy I never thought I would say it) Seiryu thought.

"Nicknames something to think they just really happen naturally" Naruto said.

"If you're going to make a nickname then you can for instance use someone's characteristics like here take Naruto for example he'd be stupid Naruto or idiot Naruto"

"Sakura-chan that's way overdoing it"

"Really Sakura if he's an idiot then why are you his girlfriend?" Seiryu said with a grin.

Sakura was going to say something but she stood quiet she mumble something inaudible blushing while Naruto smirk at Seiryu's counter.

"If he's an idiot you're an idiot too"

Sakura glare at him but ignore his comment while Sai was in deep thought.

(Characteristic….huh I see)

(I remember Sai when we first meet him he's so different now) Sakura thought while smiling.

Sai gave a smile" thanks I think I get the hang of it….ugly dog"

Sakura glare at him and charge at him and Naruto was stopping her from trying to kill Sai.

"Sai that's way over doing it"

"Huh what do you mean?" Sai said confuse.

Seiryu laugh" oh look at the bright side Sakura at least he didn't call you forehead freak"

WHAM

She punched his head making another lump grow on his head.

(Okay maybe I had that coming) Seiryu thought while getting up.

"Oh I have a nickname for you Seiryu" Sai said happy.

(Oh no) he thought not expecting what kind of name he will call him" you do?..."

"Yes I'm going to call you big"

Naruto, Sakura and Seiryu were puzzle by the name he chose for him.

"Um….big why big?" Seiryu said.

"It's a nickname I wanted to call you since the hot baths"

Hearing that Seiryu turned pale while Naruto started laughing knowing the reason why he was calling him that he gaze at Sakura who eyed him weird while her whole face was red looks like she got the message.

"SAI DON'T CALL ME THAT" Seiryu shouted.

"Sai why don't you call him big boy" Sakura said with a grin.

"Okay big boy it is" Sai said while smiling.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH SAKURA FOR GIVING HIM THE SUGGESTION" he shouted while she stuck her tongue at him.

"Call it payback for saying that comment about me being an idiot"

"Well come on aren't we going to visit Kakashi at the hospital let's go" a frustrated Seiryu said while Naruto and Sakura were laughing holding hands and Sai was still puzzle why was he angry.

Training field number four

Hinata was having spar but this time it wasn't Neji because he left for a mission her opponent was her younger sister Hinabi who has change in the past three years. She has grown a little taller reaching five feet and three inches she was now a genin and one of the best ninjas to graduate from ninja academy in her class she was named rookie of the year and her grades were the highest. Like her older sister her black hair has reach to her back and she was wearing a light lavender coat with light blue long pants brown ninja sandals her shuriken hostler was on her right leg and her kunai pouch was on her left backside finally her leaf headband was strap on around her forehead (AN she's wearing Hinata's shippuden uniform). Over the years she have trained under her father Hiashi she has develop her skills in the gentile fist art and became quite a prodigy like her cousin Neji. She was expecting to become the future head of the Hyuga clan since Hiashi didn't care for Hinata saying that there was no hope for her that is until he told her that she defeated Neji easily.

She didn't believe her father at first but after she began her spar with her she knew he was right and he gave Hinata the choice of becoming head of the clan, in truth she wasn't jealous of her older sister being stronger than Neji or herself but she was happy she has always care for her. She was actually enjoying this little spar with her both blocking palms like they could both read their movements but Hinata manage to counter her attacks even if she was holding back on her. Hanabi used the eight trigrams sixty four palms but Hinata block all of them and counter with her own sixty four palms, Hinata's speed in the thrusts of her palms was faster than the average speed Hanabi block a few of them but she was hit by the rest of the barrage of palms. She was send to the grounds and with all her chakra points block the fight was over Hinata deactivated her byakugan while smiling at her younger sister.

"Well done dear sister you really have improved I can see why you became rookie of the year" she offer her hand at the fallen Hyuga.

Hanabi kindly accept it" you're pretty good yourself sister I knew father was wrong about you being weak you've become so strong you will make a fine clan leader someday"

"I want to change the Hyuga clan for the better and continued to protect the village that's my ninja way, anyway that was a good spar how about we go back home and eat and then go shopping a sister sister day?"

She smiled" I don't see anything wrong with that I will love that"

"Okay then let's go"

They left the training field heading to the streets of the village while Hanabi look at her with high interest.

"Um…sister can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Is it true that you have a boyfriend and he's going to be your future husband?"

Hinata's whole face turn red she look like a tomato while Hanabi was looking at her waiting for her answer, of course she had a boyfriend but marriage she haven't thought about the idea of being married to Seiryu. She sweat dropped while staring at her younger sister she had a pretty good idea who gave her that idea.

"Hanabi was it father then one who told you?"

"Yes is it true?"

Hinata sighed (father why are you telling this rumors I'm not going to marry Seiryu……yet) she blush finishing the last part.

"Hanabi let's go back home so we can prepare for our shopping trip" she said nervous.

The younger Hyuga sweat dropped expecting to hear her older sisters answer.

(I'm going to guess its true Hinata)

Konoha hospital

The three enter the room where Kakahsi was staying they saw him seated on his bed reading one of the Itcha Itcha series books they sweat dropped the other volumes of the series to the small table next to him. The mask jounin saw the group and immediately fell on Sai knowing that he was a member of AMBU roots he has heard of him.

"Hey Kakashi sensei" Naruto said.

"Yo I'm doing fine"

"So how long are you planning to stay here?" Sakura said.

"Well the doctor said a few more days then I can finally leave"

"Glad to hear that Kakashi" Seiryu said.

He nodded while looking at Sai" you must be Sai the new team member Sai was it? Nice to meet you"

"Thank you" Sai greeted with a smile.

Kakashi then saw that Seiryu had a big lump on his head he had a pretty good idea who was responsible for it.

"Sakura come here for a sec"

The pink hair kunoichi went next to him.

"Seiryu seems like he had gotten in a fight he's not the kind of person who's short tempered like Naruto"

Sakura wave her hand back forth" oh no….it's nothing really were really good friends"

Seiryu sweat dropped" were really good friends that she hits me in the head"

"Well you ask for it" she said still smiling.

"Oh really then things are okay I suppose" Kakashi said.

(The great Hatake Kakashi much was said of him when I was in ROOTS no doubt that he's locked into my past already) Sai thought.

Sakura then got serious while looking at her blond teammate she didn't wanted to bring the topic that they fail in their last mission to rescue Sasuke but they needed to tell him.

"Naruto?"

"Um….yeah Kakashi sensei our last mission it…." Naruto said.

"I've already heard everything from Yamato he told me about Sasuke as well"

The group stood quiet while Seiryu was in deep thought.

"We don't have any time left at this rate in just a bit longer he'll…." Naruto said.

"And with where here at right now we aren't strong enough to bring him back he's gotten way too strong" Naruto said.

"Until I beat the crap out of him" Seiryu mutter but the group heard him.

"Well in that case you only need to become stronger than him right?" Kakashi said.

"Even as I looked at him it was clear that the speed which he's gotten stronger isn't normal at all, after consulting Tsunade-sama she told me it's possible he's been using forbidden jutsu or has been given drugs during his training with someone like Kabuto working with him as well and while I probably can't hope to learn anything from books like these about how people who experiments on humans think well" Sakura said.

"In that case you'll just need to get stronger than him at a faster rate" Kakashi said.

"Yeah but how?" Sakura said.

"You don't think I've just been sleeping here without thinking do you I was thinking the whole time and something came to me still, this particular method is best for someone like Naruto or rather I should say, that it's really something that only he is capable of doing with this training Naruto you might even surpass me in a way of speaking" Kakashi said.

The group was shock while Naruto was in awe.

"Surpass you?" Naruto said" what'll we be doing?"

"Right during this training I'll be with you the whole time also it's going to be quite different from any training you've had so far you'll develop an ultimate ninjutsu to call your own, in other words were going to have you acquired a new ninujtsu even greater than rasengan however in order to acquire such power one must spend an equally massive amount of time and effort to do so. It's not like you're going to get stronger overnight like the main character of some novel and this is completely different from learning something like rasengan a jutsu previously thought of an acquire through close instruction"

"A massive amount of time we just told you we don't have any more time left Sasuke's going to…" Naruto said.

"Yeah but I thought of a way to do it all in a short period of time" Kakashi said.

"How's that?"

"Well you'll see"

(An ultimate ninjutsu even stronger than rasengan this is exactly what Naruto needs but to get stronger he needs more training than just learning an ultimate ninjutsu) Seiryu thought.

The door to the room open and came team Asuma while Ino was not happy with her sensei manners.

"Hello how's the body doing Kakashi?" Asuma said.

"Asuma sensei you're suppose to knock first you know" she scolded.

The team entered while Seiryu smile seeing the Yamanaka.

"Hey Ino"

She smile" hey Seiryu how are you doing?"

"Fine just another day"

Sakura blink" you know Ino Seiryu?"

"Yeah I accidentally bump into her when I was leaving to the mission to Suna"

"Hey if it isn't Naruto and Sakura did the mission already….." Shikamaru didn't finish seeing Sai remembering the young ninja from the day he attack them" you're that…."

"Hey it's you" Chouji said recognizing Sai.

Ino was puzzle while Sai gave them a true smile" nice to see you my name is Sai please don't worry about using any name suffixes with me"

Ino went to Sakura" wow you know he is pretty good looking and he kinda looks like Sasuke-kun"

"Yeah but that's how he looks…he acts completely different and he's socially clueless" Sakura whisper in her ear.

"Oh really that's quite all right besides I already have someone else in my sights" Ino whisper while blushing and gazing at Seiryu who was talking to Shikamaru and Naruto.

Sakura was really taken back (oh no she likes Seiryu this is bad I should tell her that he has a girlfriend)

"I heard about Sasuke from Tsunade-sama I'll help you out next time something comes up those pain in the asses chunin exams are over after all" Shikamaru said.

"Thanks for the support Shikamaru are you sure it's not troublesome?" Seiryu said with a smirk.

"Nah when it comes to help a friend in need it's not troublesome"

(Thank Kami he doesn't finds everything troublesome) Seiryu thought.

Naruto smile at Shikamaru" thanks"

"You guys can go ahead to Yakiniku and if everyone from team Kakashi wants you can come along" Asuma said.

"YEAH YAKINIKU" Chouji cheer.

"I'm in I think I'll sit next to Seiryu" Ino said.

"I don't have a problem with that" Seiryu said.

"I need to talk with Kakashi alone and I'll take care of the bill for the Yakiniku Q" Asuma said.

"Hey wait a sec so aren't you gonna tell me about the training Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah well we'll do it later" Kakashi said.

"Huh but I want to know"

"Don't worry Naruto let's eat first you can't start your training on an empty stomach right?" Seiryu said.

"I guess"

The team left the room.

"I'll see you guys later I have to do something troublesome with my father" Shikamaru said while walking off the other way.

(There ghe goes again with troublesome) Seiryu thought with a sweat dropped.

Later at Yakiniku Q restaurant

The gang was sitting in one of the grilling tables of the restaurant Sakura and Naruto were sitting together while secretly holding hands beneath the table Ino and Seiryu were sitting on the other side of the table while Sai was on the left corner. Chouji was about to pick the small bbq pork from the grill before Ino scolded him.

"Chouji before we eat we have to introduce ourselves to Sai"

"I guess you're right" the Akimichi said.

"Please go ahead (first impressions are important for getting to know people quicker…..better think of some nicknames now)" Sai said" nice to meet you um….(characteristic characteristics)"

Sakura gasp in shock (he wouldn't)

(Oh no he's going to say the forbidden word) Naruto thought shock.

"Fa…" Sai didn't finish because Naruto cover his mouth while Seiryu was confuse at the situation not understanding that Chouji hates to be called fat or fatty or fatso.

"Sai don't ever said fatso in front of Chouji got it?" Naruto said while he nodded.

"Did you start to say something just now?" Chouji said.

"Ahahaha no, it's nothing" Sakura said nervously.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino from the flower shop nice to meet you"

(With women if you tell them exactly how they look they get mad at you…so if I say the opposite things will be all right) Sai thought.

Sakura was grinning evilly waiting for the ninckname Sai was going to give her since he called her ugly dog he will call her something alike.

(CHA go ahead Sai call her an ugly pig) inner Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you um….pretty lady"

Naruto shiver in fear seeing his pink hair girlfriend getting pissed.

"CHA so Ino is pretty and an I'm ugly dog why THE HELL IS THAT"

Seiryu laugh" Sai's right Sakura Ino is prettier than you"

WHAM

She punch his head again making another lump to grow while she was about to erupt like a volcano, Naruto have to do something and quickly.

"It's all right Sakura-chan to me you are the most beautiful kunoichi in the whole village" to make sure he clam her he kissed her passionately shocking the group at least Ino and Chouji he was about to choke from eating the bbq pork.

After he broke the kiss Sakura blush while giggling she lean her head in his shoulders while sighing happily looks like his kiss did the touch.

"Did you really mean that?" Sakura said.

"Of course I do Sakura-chan"

She giggle while snuggling closer to him and Ino was shock.

"Wow forehead when did you and Naruto became a couple?"

"A few days ago" Naruto said with his fox grin.

"Well it's about time I kind of figure you were going to end up with Naruto"

Sakura didn't said a word she was still sighing happily on her blond boyfriends shoulder while Chouji was still eating his bbq pork, Ino saw Seiryu getting with the lump on his head.

"You okay Seiryu?"

"Yeah I'm okay"

"Don't worry big boy is tougher than he looks" Sai said with a smile.

Ino was puzzle while Seiryu glare at him.

"Sai I told you not to call me that"

Sakura stop her snuggling with Naruto and grin evilly at Seiryu she went to Ino and whisper something in her ear.

"Sakura what are you telling Ino?" he said with fear in his voice getting the idea what she was telling her.

As soon as Sakura told her Ino look at him with her whole face was red she looked very shock before she started to giggle to herself, Seiryu blush feeling too embarrassed and left the table. Ino decided to follow him while Naruto and Sakura look at each other thinking if they did something wrong and Chouji was still eating not caring at thing in the world. Seiryu left the restaurant feeling very embarrassed right now he wanted to strangle Sai to death knowing him he's going to keep telling that to everyone in the village, he didn't notice Ino walking next to him.

"You okay Seiryu?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that Sai always brings me in a bad mood"

"Don't take him so seriously Sakura did told me he's social clueless"

"I know about that he has been reading books to make him a better person which I think is good he's really trying to be a good friend and fit in with the rest of us"

"So do you want to have a walk around the village?"

"Why not"

They left the restaurant walking off to the streets they walk was very nice Ino told Seiryu about her herself about her clan about everything in her life, and he was all ears listening to every detail in her life which he was happy to hear about it. They reach the park and got seated in one of the benches Ino decided to tell her one of her jokes and he ended up laughing hard while drying his tears like crazy.

"Oh dear Kami Ino you're so funny if you weren't a kunoichi you were a good comedian"

"Yeah I know that's what my dad says" she said while chuckling" so Seiryu tell me about you who were your parents?"

Seiryu became saddened by this while Ino just by looking into his face she could tell she touch a delicate subject.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it"

"No it's all right I was an orphan I never knew who were my parents I grew up in the mist village the point is I didn't like living in that village I was trained by sensei as a ninjas and demon hunter and pretty and after three years I came to Konoha and decided to live here I like this village a lot I've met a lot of good people and many friends you're one of them Ino"

The Yamanaka blush at his comment" I'm glad you like living in Konoha I'm glad that you're here too"

"Thanks"

For a moment a small silence fell between the two Ino took a quick glance at Seiryu his black hair made him look more sexy and attractive and his emerald eyes were beautiful she could stare at those eyes forever, she suppress a blush while looking away from him. Seiryu took a quick glance at her her long blond hair was perfect and the way that is longer on a portion that can hide her left eyes made her look more attractive and gorgeous, in his honest opinion if he put her on a scale to a ten to one next to Sakura she was a perfect ten. He sweat dropped knowing if he tells something like that to Sakura she will punch him a dozen times in his head leaving with a lot of concussions, he gulp in his mind as he went down from her face to see her body and it was nice he blush while erasing any inappropriate thoughts.

"So Seiryu" Ino said breaking the small silence and his train of thought" did you…..meant what you said back there at Yakiniku?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about me being prettier than Sakura?" she try not to blush.

He blush slightly seeing the way she was looking at him her visible aqua eye was shinning like it was already expecting him to hear the yes while her cheeks were blushing slightly, he got a little nervous not knowing why it was an easy answer after all.

"Yeah I mean it you're more attractive than Sakura but don't tell her I said that she will kill me"

The platinum blond giggle" I don't know after what Naruto told her I don't think she will be bother what you say about her"

"Maybe even if it's the truth your boyfriend is very lucky" he said with a smile.

Ino sighed after hearing that" not exactly I don't have a boyfriend"

Seiryu was shock" you're kidding right you don't have a boyfriend that's impossible I mean look at you you're gorgeous I'm sure that every guy in the village will sell their soul just to ask you out"

The Yamanaka smile while sustaining the blush that rose her cheeks" oh well I guess I don't have good luck with boys"

"I can't believe this come on Ino seriously you must have a couple of fan boys out there I'm surprise not to see a guy asking you out I know I would" he said and gasp in horror at what he said.

He gaze at Ino and she was blushing hard while smiling he gulp he couldn't believe what he just said knowing perfectly that he has a relationship with Hinata he needed to calm down at the situation.

(Dear Kami did I almost ask her on a date and telling her all those things about her being so pretty am I flirting with her no I was just complimenting her its true I have to do something before she gets the wrong idea)

The platinum blond went closer to him" you really mean that Seiryu then what's stopping you?"

He tried to remain calm (oh I don't know maybe because HInata is my girlfriend and I don't want to hurt her feelings I have to come up with a good excuse)

"Well Seiryu I'm waiting" she said while getting closer to him and this time her face was very close to his.

"Um….I….Ino I would love to stay and chat but I really have to get going I need to go see Tsunade-sama it's important"

"What why now?" she said a pout.

"I'm sorry Ino I really have to go I'll see you later" he then got up from the bench and left.

Ino growl in anger (why,why does it have to happen I've could have sworn that he was about to ask me out oh damn it it's obvious that he likes me so what's stopping him this is so frustrating) she sighed while leaving getting up and leaving the park she needed to go back to her mother's flower shop.

Seiryu walk the streets of the village while sighing in relief he was about to make a huge mistake back there he was about to ask Ino out and even if he likes the idea he couldn't because he loves HInata, breaking her heart was the last thing in his head and something he will never do to her. He notice someone behind him and smirk knowing the person who was thinking to ambush him, suddenly his green eyes were cover by a pair of soft hands.

"Guess who?" she said shyly.

"Oh I don't know maybe if the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha that drives me crazy and I love with all my heart"

She giggle" turn around and find out"

She release her hands from his eyes and he turn around to see a blushing HInata smiling at him he took her in his arms and kiss her passionately while she accepted his kiss they broke the kiss while he smile at her.

"I'm so glad to see you Hinata"

"Well someone is a loving mood today" she said in a teasing tone.

"Of course I'm always in a loving mood with you so how was your day with your sister?"

"It was great Hanabi was really happy we spar and we went to the mall it was very fun I've never had so much fun with my sister before"

"That's good because next time you're going to spend time with me" he then turn her the other way while she giggle he started kissing her neck while she shiver in delight at the contact he went to her ear" you do want to spend time with me right?" he said in a innocent tone.

"I am here now aren't I?" she said in a playful tone.

She then lean his face towards her and kiss him while he embrace her they stood there kissing until breaking away Seiryu took her hand and lead her to the streets.

"Then let's go I want to spend time with my favorite kunoichi"

She giggle as she let her boyfriend take her to whatever place he had in mind for Seiryu it was pretty clear when it come between Hinata and Ino the Hiuga heiress was more beautiful Ino maybe a ten but Hinata was a one hundred.

Later at the Hokage office

Tsunade growl as she finish another file of paperwork while Shizune was giving her more papers to fill right now Tsunade was preparing to give her student a piece of her mind for giving her so much work to do she wanted to drink sake and relax in a hot bath but no she had Hokage duties to attend to.

"Shizune have I told you that being Hokage is a pain in the ass?"

Shizune sweat dropped" yes Tsunade-sama you have tell me a hundred times"

They heard a knock on the door.

"Yes come in" Tsunade said while sighing.

The door open and were surprised to see someone they weren't expecting to see.

"Seiryu can I help you with something?"

Seiryu gave her a serious expression" I hope you can Tsunade-sama I want to discuss something important with you it's very urgent"

Both women were surprised at this.

"All right Seiryu tell me judging by the look of your face it's something serious"

"Yes it is and I need your help"

"All right I'm all ears"

To be continued

Cliffhanger again I love it well I will leave this story for now because I want to update the ultimate tournament I started working on chapter 28 as I speak so please review and don't forget the fillers begin now farewell until next time.

Next chapter: the secret medicine what is potion X?


	41. The secret medicine what is potion X?

Chapter 41 The secret medicine what is potion X?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hokage's office

Seiryu and Naruto were apparently waiting orders from Tsunade who has a mission for them now Seiryu was pretty normal while Naruto on the other hand was not happy; he wanted to get started on his training with Kakashi to learn his ultimate jutsu.

"Seiryu Naruto I'm glad to that you came when I call you"

"No problem Tsunade-sama" Seiryu said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto mumble not sounding happy while Seiryu sweat dropped on his happy mood.

"All right I'll get to the point the mission I have for the two of you is a C rank mission there is a small village west of the fire country called Okai village there is a doctor named Mikal Souchu he's the village doctor according to his studies he has created a secret medicine it's so secretive that we don't know the details the only thing we know about the medicine it's called potion X also we do know it's so important that bandits want to get their hands on it protect the doctor from any threat"

"A bodyguard mission huh?" Seiryu said.

Naruto was really annoyed with this" granny Tsunade you put me on a C rank bodyguard mission when I was about to start my training with Kakashi sensei OH COME ON" Seiryu shut his mouth preventing him from talking any further.

He look at the pissed Hokage" I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but you know Naruto all that ramen puts him very hyper"

"Yes I can see that now oh one more thing Seiryu here" she said while taking a blue leaf headband from her drawer and handing it to him.

"A Konoha head band why?"

"Well you need one you told me you're mist headband got scratch in the mission to Orochimaru's lair so I'm giving you one of ours you're living her with us and besides we don't want anyone to think that you're a missing nin from mist won't we?"

"Oh yes thank you Tsunade-sama" he said happily while strapping the leaf headband on his forehead proudly honestly he wanted to wear a Konoha headband rather than his mist headband because he doesn't want to remember anything about the village he hates.

"But Seiryu you were….." Naruto was cut off by Seiryu shutting his mouth again while Tsunade was puzzle.

"Shut up Naruto" he mutter while Naruto had an annoyed on his face looks like he didn't wanted Tsunade to find out that he was the one that scratch his own headband because he made that stupid prank he made wearing Orochimaru's Akatsuki cloak.

"Now gear up you're to head to Okai village immediately" Tsunade said.

"Right Tsunade-sama"

A few minutes later at the village gates

The two were gear up and ready to leave towards their mission destination even if Naruto was still grumpy because he wanted to begin his training with Kakashi. Seiryu saw how down he knew he was going to whine on the way to the village so it was better to give him some positive words.

"Don't worry Naruto once we've finish this mission you can begin your training with Kakashi"

"Yeah I hope you're right I really want to learn a jutsu stronger than rasengan"

"Well let's get going"

"Naruto Seiryu" came the voice of Sakura heading their way.

Naruto smile seeing his girlfriend running towards him and giving him a hug while giving him a soft kiss on his lips while Seiryu smirk at the sight.

"You know Sakura I think you have hugging syndrome whenever you're near Naruto"

The pink hair medic ignored his comment but she childishly stuck her tongue at him while she continued to snuggle on the blonds' chest, she sadly broke the hug knowing that he had a mission with Seiryu.

"I know about your mission with Seiryu Tsunade-sama told me I wish I could go with you but I have to run a shift at the hospital later"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan this mission is easy we'll be back soon"

"Yeah it's no big deal hopefully we'll be back by tomorrow"

"I know but um…….Naruto I……" she started blushing nervously trying to tell him.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Well it's just don't you think there's something you want to ask me?" she was still blushing.

Naruto was puzzle while Seiryu has finally understood what she was telling him he sweat dropped it seems the blond it's clueless about what she told him. Instead he smile at her while taking her hands in his and she smile looking into his blue eyes waiting to hear the words she wanted to hear so badly.

"Of course" he them kiss her passionately and she gladly accept it while Seiryu started whistling giving the sing that they needed to go already because they have a mission.

He broke the kiss looking at the blushing kunoichi" I love you Sakura-chan"

"I love you too" she said while giggling.

"Well let's get going Seiryu"

"What but Naruto wait……is that what you wanted to ask me?" she said in a high anticipated tone.

"Yeah that's it I'll see you in a day or two" he said before leaving with a sweat dropped Seiryu.

(You're clueless as ever Naruto)

Sakura stood quiet at the village gates she wasn't happy even if she love the kiss and that he told her he love her but that wasn't what she wanted to hear from her blond boyfriend.

(AH Naruto you were supposed to ask me out YOU IDIOT) inner Sakura said angry.

While walking the open road Naruto notice Seiryu looking at him while sighing he kept doing for a couple of minutes until he became annoyed of his behavior.

"What…what is it you've been looking at me and sighing so what's wrong?"

"Naruto that wasn't what Sakura wanted you to ask her"

"Sure it was before leaving I gave her a kiss and told her how much I love her"

"No Naruto she wanted you to ask her out"

Naruto was stun for a moment" what really that was it she's been expecting me to ask her out"

"Well yeah you guys have been together for a couple for days and you still haven't go out come on that's one of the most obvious things in a relationship"

Naruto sighed" great I blew my chance to ask her out she must be angry with me"

"Knowing Sakura yeah she must be but don't worry maybe she won't be so angry with you when we return from the mission"

The blond shiver in fear imagining Sakura punishing him for not asking her out" I hope we don't return from the mission…..ever"

Seiryu chuckle at his comment knowing how terrifying the pink hair kunoichi can get and he did know after the punches she has give him his head feels like a punching bag for her. They continued walking until they were in the forest area of the fire country heading west to the Okai village it will take them a few hours to reach the village. Naruto was letting curiosity get the best of him because of the mission what he didn't know is that Seiryu was feeling the same way and they both wanted to know one thing about the mission.

"Hey Seiryu…..what do you think is that secret medicine that potion X?"

"You're guest is as good as mine Tsunade-sama didn't gave us enough information because the doctor didn't wanted to give any details on the medicine but still I really want to know about that medicine"

"Maybe the medicine will turn you into some kind of horrible monster" Naruto said while giving him a scary look.

Seiryu sweat dropped" oh come on that will be like in the movies I think is a little cliché"

"Or maybe is suppose to give you unlimited power like the heroes water from the hidden waterfall village"

"I guess that would be an obvious guess since bandits are after it yeah that must be it"

"But maybe the medicine turns you into a super pervert giving you see through vision when looking at a fully clothed woman you can see her naked that medicine is something that the perverted hermit would love to get his hands on"

"You know Naruto you shouldn't be acting perverted remember you have a girlfriend now how would Sakura react if she finds out you're still a pervert?"

Naruto turn pale imagining Sakura getting pissed at him for being a pervert he could feel the pain from the punishment he will receive at her hands; he shook his head to erase the horrible memory.

"I shouldn't have said that comment but there is a high chance that it could be true"

"Naruto" Seiryu said annoyed.

"Okay okay I'll forget about that comment I'm just curious to know about what's the big secret of that medicine"

"You're not the only one but we will find out soon we'll reach the village in two hours"

Konoha hospital

Sakura sighed as she was in the hospital taking a small break she was still upset about what happened at the gates of the village Naruto didn't ask her out, either he was being very dense or maybe he didn't care at all. She didn't wanted to think about it but maybe he has forgotten about her and he doesn't have feelings for her anymore, she was scare but she couldn't blame him after everything she did she doesn't deserve to have him. They both have been through a lot that maybe there was no chance for their relationship to actually work; she felt the tears forming at the corner of her jade eyes their relationship won't last it was nothing but an illusion. She was right all along she wasn't meant to be happy she fail miserable with Sasuke and now she has fail with Naruto too, no not Naruto he was completely different than the Uchiha to her he was better than him and now she was going to lose him too. She wanted to yell in frustration let the whole hospital and Konoha know that she was suffering from a possible heartbreak and just before she started crying she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see Hinata smiling at her.

"Hi….Hinata hi what are you doing here?" she dried the tears but the Hyuga heiress have already saw them and she got worry.

"Sakura-san what's wrong why are you crying?"

"It's nothing I'm all right"

Hinata gave her a serious look" so you were just crying because you suddenly felt like it stop lying and tell me what's wrong?"

The pink hair medic sighed sometimes Hinata could be more stubborn than Naruto and Seiryu" fine….I am just sad because Naruto hasn't ask me out yet"

Hinata knew this topic was personal and looking around them with the people working in the hospital it was better to go to another location.

"Come on Sakura-san let's go outside"

"Yeah I am in the middle of my break"

They left the hospital and started the streets until reaching a stair case next to a lion statue, they both got seated while Hinata could see that it was really bothering her with the look she had in her jade eyes.

"Okay Sakura-san what's wrong?"

"Well Naruto and I we've been a couple for a few days and still he hasn't ask me out yet he used to ask me out so many times that I forgot to count them and yet he still hasn't ask me maybe he doesn't care about asking me out"

"Sakura-san don't be so hard on yourself I think Naruto-kun is afraid of asking you out that you will say no to him remember that you have rejected him so many times when he ask you out before"

"I know but now were a couple we have a relationship he should have ask me out since the first day we got together that is……." She said with fear in her voice.

"What is it?"

"Maybe he doesn't loves me anymore maybe he has finally lost interest in me I don't blame him I deserve it so much I did so many bad things to him in the past and now once again I'm going to be heartbroken only this time it will be a whole lot worse than Sasuke it's going to hurt me so much" she started sobbing.

Hinata took her friend in a conforming hug" don't say that Sakura-san Naruto-kun loves you very much he will never stop loving you, you're being too hard on yourself so please stop thinking so negatively"

She sob more before breaking the hug" maybe I am but still I have been keeping this hidden feelings for him for so long that I'm afraid I will lose him forever and even if he doesn't breaks up with me there still the chance that I might lose him for good Akatsuki is still out there and they want him and also if they manage to extract the Kyubi from him he will………." She trailed off while more tears escape from her eyes.

Hinata stood silent for a moment after hearing that its true Akatsuki were after Naruto but they were also after Seiryu for being a jinchuuriki eventually he will die too if he has Fenrir remove from his body, the thought of losing Seiryu was so devastating to her it was her worst fear ever.

"Sakura-san I know if I lose Seiryu my life won't have no meaning his everything to me I love him very much but we can't give up hope Naruto-kun is strong just like Seiryu they won't be capture and we won't let that happen we have to protect our boyfriends"

She dired her tears while smiling" yes you're right I won't give up hope it's just that I love him so much more than when I love Sasuke that loveable blond knucklehead and he hasn't ask me out yet I really want to go out on a date with him"

"Well if you really are that committed then there is a way for you to develop and deepen your relationship with him" she smiled while a small blush stroke her cheeks.

Sakura was interested" really what is it?"

She giggle while blushing hard she was going to do it she was about to tell her the two words that are very important in a relationship. Sakura saw the way she was blushing it could only mean one thing she whatever she was about to tell her it must be very embarrassing to know, it wasn't long before curiosity started knocking on her door waiting for the Hyuga heiress to tell her although she had an idea what it was going to be.

Hinata went close to her so she could be the only one to hear" making out" she giggle finishing the words.

Sakura heard that and she blush while a small trace of blood appear on her nose the thought of kissing Naruto for hours and hours was such an amazing thought and yet very intoxicating, she giggle while imagining the infinite possibilities to kiss the places and the thought of going to the next level of intimacy with him. Hinata stare at Sakura a little worry she looks like she was lost in her small and perverted world with her blushing face and the nose bleed she could tell she was thinking inappropriate things.

She waved her hand in front of her" hello Sakura-san are you okay?"

She snap from her daydreaming staring at the worry Hyuga heiress" oh Hinata….I'm okay I guess so you said making out huh does that mean that you and Seiryu have already make out" she finish with a smirk.

She blush while looking a little shy acting like her old self" yes we have and it's so amazing we did it since the first day we became a couple he's so passionate" she continued blushing while giggling.

"Okay too much information there Hinata so you're saying I should make out with Naruto before he ask me out on a date"

"Huh what no Sakura-san that's not what I mean you should wait for Naruto-kun to ask you out then you…." She didn't finish because Sakura has already gotten up from the staircase.

"Well I have to go back to the hospital I'll see you later Hinata and thanks for the advice you rule" she then left leaving a sweat dropped Hinata behind.

(What have I done I hope I don't regret it)

Sakura was walking the streets heading back to the hospital with a big smile on her face thinking what Hinata just told her she was dying to see her boyfriend already so she can make her move.

(Just you wait Naruto I will make you ask me to go out with you)

(CHA I will give him a big wet kiss better to put some nice lipstick) inner Sakura said.

Near Okai village (western region of the fire country)

Naruto and Seiryu were staring at the village in the distance it really was a small village they were finally relief they will soon find out about the medicine by now curiosity have kill them they really wanted to know what was the big secret of potion X.

"There it is" Naruto said.

"Yup that's Okai village"

"Then let's go and see this doctor Souchi I really what the medicine is all about"

"I'm with you on that"

They continued walking until reaching the gates of the small village they saw that it was a pretty normal village they were some merchants selling their products children were playing, and for some reason people were sneezing a lot. They reach a house small house in the middle section of the village they read the sign that said doctor Souchu village doctor looks like they finally found the house of their client. 

Seiryu knock on the door but nobody answer the door he knock again but still there was no answer something was up.

"Maybe he's not here?" Naruto said.

"Or maybe were too late and he was already capture by bandits" Seiryu said in a serious tone.

"You thieves are not taking my medicine" came an older male voice from the other side of the door.

"Hey there's somebody home" Naruto said.

"Doctor Souchu is that you were from Konoha the Hokage send us to protect you and your medicine" Seiryu said.

"Konoha?" Souchu said as he open the front door.

Naruto and Seiryu saw a man in his early forties with grey hair glasses and a mustache wearing a white doctor coat, he sighed in relief seeing their leaf headbands.

"Oh yes you're the bodyguards from Konoha I'm glad that you're here I thought you were thieves planning to take my medicine please come in"

The two ninjas enter his house and were quite impressed at the sight it look like a large laboratory they were all kinds of potions and weird gadgets lying around it look like a funhouse.

"Please make yourselves at home would you like something to drink?"

"No were fine thank you" Seiryu said.

"All right I'm glad to have some protection around here I know they are bandits who wants to take my medicine it's too valuable I tell you"

The two ninjas look at each other this is it they were dying of curiosity to know what the secret medicine was so it was better to ask right now.

"So doctor Souchu since we're going to be protecting you for a while how about if you tell us what is the big secret about this medicine of yours?" Seiryu said.

The doctor stood quiet thinking while the two were waiting in high anticipation before he nodded.

"All right I have no problem with that please follow me"

The two were happy that they were finally going to know the secret of his medicine they follow him to his house basement he open the door and they enter to meet another room that looks like a laboratory, Souchu after entering the combination he open a large vault taking a glass with some purple liquid. He showed the liquid to the two ninjas while they were looking with high curiosity they've got a feeling it was the medicine.

"Behold this is potion X my secret medicine"

"So what does it do?" Naruto said immediately.

The doctor adjusted his glasses before answering" well this medicine is especial because it cures animal allergies on people"

There was sudden silence on the lab basement before both Seiryu and Naruto burst out annoying at the news.

"THAT'S IT this is the secret mysterious medicine it's a cure for animal allergies I don't believe this" Naruto said annoyed.

(I have to agreed with you on that one Naruto) Seiryu thought annoyed.

"Well yes there are a lot of people in the village who are allergic to animals mostly because of dogs and cats so I've dedicated myself to develop a cure for animal allergies"

Naruto was still looking annoyed at the fact that the secret medicine wasn't a big deal while Seiryu was in deep thought about the medicine and their mission to guard the doctor.

(I don't understand why lowlife bandits would be interested in getting a medicine to cure animal allergies something else must be going around here)

"Doctor Souchu why would you make a request for us to protect you I find the idea of bandits wanting to steal your medicine um….how can I say this….stupid"

"Maybe they have allergies and they need the medicine too" Naruto said.

"That could be it but still it doesn't add up please doctor Souchu if there is something you're hiding then please tell us we've already accepted to guard you so are you hiding something from us that we should know?"

Souchu sighed he didn't have a choice he was never the kind of person to keep secrets for too long" all right there is something I've been keeping about the medicine you see I design the medicine so it help cure animal allergies but it would seems I made a miscalculation during the making process of the medicine instead of curing the allergies it turn the people into the animal he/she are allergic too"

Naruto blink" so wait a minute you're saying that if someone is allergic to dogs and he drinks your medicine he will transform into a dog"

"Precisely" the doctor replied.

"I still don't understand why they would want that kind of medicine it doesn't makes sense"

"Maybe they want to sell to the highest bitter for money" Naruto said.

"I guess that's the most obvious thing because I don't see what else they would use that medicine" Seiryu said.

"Anyway you two might be hungry so how about I make some dinner?"

"Yeah I guess that's all right"

"Yeah I'm hungry" Naruto said.

Souchu nodded and left the basement along with the two ninjas, after five hours it was nightfall already and they already eaten which the food was good they were outside of his house guarding the doctor's home because it was part of their mission. Now both were really annoyed and bore for starters the mission didn't make sense since they didn't know why bandits would want with the so called secret medicine and second it was a stupid mission. So here they were annoy and bore was this really a c rank mission it looks like more like a d rank mission the kind of mission that genins took but then again they are both genins.

Seiryu sighed (I knew I should have stayed in Konoha making out with Hinata)

In Konoha

Hinata sneezed while giggling (somebody is talking about me it must be Seiryu he must missed making out with me) she blush while giggling more.

"Okay it's official this is the worst mission I have ever had I rather chase that damn cat Tora than do this mission" Naruto said annoyed.

"You're not the only one this mission is stupid I mean no bandits will come to steal a curing allergies medicine oh well I guess we should stay a couple of days before returning back to Konoha"

"What a couple of days but I want to return tomorrow I want to start my training with Kakashi sensei and I also want to see Sakura-chan and ask her out on a date" Naruto said with pleading eyes.

"Naruto let's wait two days you won't wait long and besides this mission is really a waste of time I wonder if Tsunade-sama gave us this mission as a punishment of sorts"

"Why would she punish us we haven't done anything wrong?"

"I don't know I guess I was thinking out loud" he said with a yawn.

Suddenly they heard the villagers screaming they all started running away.

"What's with all the commotion?" Naruto said.

"Something must be up" Seiryu said.

Souchu left his house while he started panicking" oh no they have come for my medicine please stop them"

"Don't worry we'll handle this doc just stayed in your house let's go" Naruto said.

The two ninjas left the house heading to the source of the commotion and they saw a group of thugs trying to attack the villager.

"We came for the medicine nothing else"

"Yeah we'll spare your lives if you give us the medicine"

"Like hell you're taking the medicine"

The group saw the two leaf ninjas heading their way Naruto made a hand seal using his shadow clone jutsu they charge at them and beat the crap of a couple of them while Seiryu made a couple of hand seals.

"ICE STYLE WHITE TIGER JUTSU"

A snow tiger charge the bandits knocking them out and Naruto grab one of them by the neck.

"Sorry pal but like I said you're not taking the medicine"

"First of all why are you guys interested in having that medicine its only for allergies" Seiryu said.

The bandit grin" who said were going to use the medicine for ourselves and besides you're too late the doctor is ours"

Seiryu gasp" oh now doctor Souchu we have to get back now"

They left heading back to the doctors house when they gasp in horror the whole house was smash to the ground, they spotted a few feet away from them a large group of bandits with a tall man who seems to be in his early thirties wearing a stone village headband with a black muscle shirt, grey cargo pants and black ninja sandals.

"Damn it we're too late" Naruto said angry.

"Sorry to disappoint you but the doctor is coming with us we need him and his medicine in order for our plan to succeed" the man with the stone headband said.

"And what would you want to plan with an allergy cure medicine?" Seiryu said.

"That is none of your business"

"I'll make it my business" Seiryu said while making a couple of hand seals.

"ICE STYLE WOLF PACK JUTSU"

He released the pack of snow wolves at the bandits while the leader made a couple of hand seals.

"EARTH STYLE EARTH WALL JUTSU"

He released an earth barrier blocking the Seiryu's jutsu and counter with another.

"Time to sleep NINJA ART FEATHER ILLUSION JUTSU"

Both ninjas were surrounded by a feathers they felt sleepy all of the sudden.

"Shit genjutsu" Seiryu said before falling asleep along with Naruto.

"What are we going to do with them Shike-sama?" a bandit said.

"Give them some of the medicine they will be quite surprise when they wake up" Shike said.

The bandits grin as they took some of the medicine that Souchu had store in his basement and open the mouth of the making sure they drank the medicine, once they were done they left leaving the two sleepy ninjas behind.

Konoha Hokage's office

Sakura, Hinata and Sai were in the office while Tsunade face the trio.

"All right you three I'm going to send you to Okai village to back up Naruto and Seiryu I have a hunch that there's more to what it seems in this mission so it's better to be prepare than feel sorry"

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama we won't let you down" Sakura said.

"Good you're to leave immediately good luck"

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

The three left the office.

"Tsunade-sama was it necessary to send the three on a C rank mission it should be easy for Naruto-kun and Seiryu to accomplish?" Shizune said.

"Like I said Shizune I have a hunch that there's more in this mission than meets the eye"

Back at Okai village

Naruto slowly woke up from the genjutsu cast by Shike and suddenly he felt weird something was not right he felt like he was smaller for some reason, the last thing he remembers was falling asleep on a genjutsu. He finally realized what has happened the doctor was capture by the bandits along with some of his store medicine it was frustrating for such an easy mission for them to fail miserably, he gasp in horror when he realized something very shocking.

(It's so hot I feel like I'm going to suffocate no wonder why with all this fur on me….hey wait a minute FUR no what's wrong with me…..oh no why do I feel like I'm standing on four legs)

He was terrified thinking if the Kyubi took over him one thing for sure he wasn't human anymore he saw a small lake near the village and went there, when he saw his reflection his eyes widened in terror he thought that he was dreaming the only thing he could do is.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING"

To be continued

Can you say cliffhanger of course you can what happened to Naruto and what about Seiryu did he suffer the same fate too find out in the next chapter review and until next time coming soon chapter 3 from the metal slug saga farewell.

Next chapter: A bad twist and Shike's plan

'


	42. A big twist and Shike's plan

Chapter 42 A big twist and Shike's plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Okai village (western region fire country territory)

Naruto thought he was having a horrible nightmare he closed his eyes and open them again and still nothing he wasn't dreaming this was really happening, of all the things that has happen to him this is by far the worst. He never thought it would happen but it happen he was now staring at his reflection in the small river, he didn't know how it happen he was no longer human he was now an average looking fox with orange skin his chest was colored white and his paws and legs were color black with small claws. The only thing noticeable of his old human self were his ocean blue eyes he sighed this was definitely a bad day and his luck couldn't be any worst, that's when realize about his friend Seiryu he was with him so where could he be.

(I have to find Seiryu I hope the same thing didn't happen to him)

"Naruto" came the voice of Seiryu.

He look behind him and gasp in shock seeing his old friend who wasn't human anymore he was looking at the formal black hair teen he was a white wolf like him the only noticeable thing of his old self were his green eyes. Seiryu saw him and it didn't look surprise having an idea what was the cause of this little transformation he look at the small fox with pity while he freak out.

"Seiryu look at me I'm…….a FREAK" he said while looking at his reflection.

He sweat dropped" Naruto you're not the only one with this problem those bandits must have make us drink doctor Souchu's medicine this mission has become complicated we need to find the doctor and also I don't think we can't use any jutsu while we're like this"

"But HOW I'm not allergic to foxes so why the hell did I transform into a fox?"

"I don't think this has to with that I think we turn into this because we're jinchuuriki I mean Kyubi is a fox and Fenrir is a wolf"

"Yeah I guess that makes sense but what are we supposed to do now we can't fight like this"

"Of course we can how you do think a fox and a wolf defend themselves from their predators we have out teeth's and our claws so we'll be fine now….." he started sniffing the ground" hey I can smell doctor Souchu's scent and that bandit that capture him"

Naruto did the same thing" hey me too looks like they headed west"

"See we already have some advantages as animals we can track their scent by nose let's go"

The two animals left following their noses to the bandits hide out.

A while later Sakura, Hinata and Sai arrived at Okai village they saw some of the people were scare and worry they went to the nearest villager and ask about the doctor Naruto and Seiryu.

"Excuse me what happen here were from Konoha" Sakura said.

"Oh it was terrible doctor Souchu was capture by bandits and the two Konoha ninjas that were with him are gone too"

"Gone what do you mean gone?" Hinata said worry.

Sai lie down checking the ground seeing something familiar" these are Naruto-kun's and Seiryu's footprints they look fresh it seems they were here just recently"

"All right then let's follow the footprints" Sakura said.

They nodded and followed their trail until leading to what was doctor Souchu's house which was now completely destroyed, they continued following their footprints reaching to a small river.

"Their footprints end here" Sakura said.

"Something's not right they're what appears to be animal footprints and from the looks of these one animal looks like a fox and the other it's a little bigger so it must be a wolf" Sai said.

"What could this mean?" Hinata said worry she gasp" Sakura-san you don't think that they were….." she trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Oh come on Hinata this is Naruto and Seiryu were talking about here they will never be kill by a couple of wild animals it's impossible"

"I guess you're right they are both strong they will be fine" Hinata said feeling relief.

"Seiryu is strong but not Naruto-kun he was possibly eaten by them" Sai said before Sakura grab him by his collar and glare at him.

"Sai SHUT UP"

He immediately nodded he didn't wanted to get her angry the pink hair kunoichi let him while thinking of punching him in the head for saying such comment about her boyfriend.

"The tracks are leading west" Hinata said as she focus on the road ahead" BYAKUGAN" she saw further ahead with her bloodline and focus" I can see them it's a wolf and a fox looks like they are heading further west but something's not right"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said.

She shook her head" no it's all right let's go after them they might lead us to find Naruto-kun and Seiryu"

The team nodded and left while Hinata was in deep thought at what she saw in the those two animals (there's something about them their chakra pattern….it can't be)

Miles away Seiryu and Naruto were still running following the scent of Shike and doctor Souchu, however Naruto was having a bit of a problem the fact that he was an animal and a fox he was having problem running on four legs. He gaze at Seiryu and he was running normally like he got the hang of it, he was running like he was a wolf in his entire life. He continued running but he finally trip and fell on his face while Seiryu sweat dropped it wasn't easy to be an animal.

"You okay Naruto?"

He got up while growling" no I'm not damn it I can't run it's too hard how the hell can I run on four legs it's frustrating"

"You get used to it you were doing it fine just a moment ago"

"But I hate it if was bad that I have a demon sealed inside me and now THIS I just don't know what to do what will Sakura-chan do when she sees me like this she will hate me for sure" the fox said in a depressed tone.

"That's enough Naruto Sakura won't hate you let's be realistic she doesn't hate you because you're a jinchuuriki she has accept you for who you are and she loves you very much, so she won't hate you because you are now a fox trust me on this one"

"Seiryu we can't stay like this forever we have to rescue doctor Souchu and he has to find a way to change us back I can't stand being like this for too long"

"Don't worry we will rescue him I'm sure the doctor is working on a cure since he wants to change it back to normal he wants to help the people of Okai village to cure of their allergies but to do that we have to save him from those bandits"

"Yeah then let's go" Naruto said in his cheery tone.

"You ready to run on four legs again"

"Yeah believe it don't worry about me"

The two nodded and resume their running while Seiryu was thinking of a certain ninja (that ninja that was leading those bandits he had a stone village headband that means he must be a missing nin from stone)

Abandoned mine western region (fire country territory)

Souchu was tied up on a chair with his mouth cover in a room with lots of medical equipment he had an idea why he was brought here and yet he couldn't understand why these bandits would want with him. He knew they were after his medicine not knowing why his medicine wasn't anything serious or it wasn't even worth a lot of money so why would they be interested in it. The door open and he saw Shike walking towards him he then remove the tape violently making the poor doctor scream in pain.

"Welcome doctor I hope you enjoy your stay" Shike said with a grin.

"What is the meaning of this what do you want with me are you after my medicine why?"

"Oh so many questions to answer so little time to answer them we need you to make more potion X"

"What….so you're after my medicine but why is not something that will help you get money because it's imperfect it doesn't really cure allergies it's…."

"It turns them into the animals they are allergic to yes doctor I know already and that's why I want it, I brought you here so you could make more potion X you have all the instruments ingredients and equipment that you need to make more of your precious medicine"

"But what are you planning to with my medicine?"

Shike gave him an evil grin" that's for me to know and for you to find out now I suggest you get started" he then took a kunai cutting him lose.

Souchu got up while giving him a serious look" no I won't help you I don't know what are you planning to do with my medicine but it can't anything good so I'm not making anything you hear me"

"You have no choice doctor if you don't make more potion X then we will destroy Okai village the same way I crush your little house you don't want that to be in your conscious well do you want to be held responsible for the deaths and destruction of that village?"

Souchu shook his head feeling guilty he will never forgive himself if the village got destroyed because of him" all right…..you win….I will make more of my medicine"

Shike smile" good doctor now get started"

Two bandits with swords enter the room.

"Guard him and make sure he doesn't anything out of the line instead of making the medicine"

"Yes Shike-sama" one of the bandits said.

He then left the room and closed the door he started walking and gave an evil grin (soon….soon Konoha will fall)

Naruto and Seiryu were staring at the entrance to the abandoned mine they have finally made it to where the bandits were keeping doctor Souchu.

"Well this is it the scent is coming from inside that mine" Seiryu said.

"Yeah so Seiryu do you have a plan to rescue the doctor because we can't just barge in there and take on all those bandits especially since we are like THIS"

Seiryu was shock at Naruto's smart comment looks like at time like this his brain gears are working properly he then blush from embarrassment at the plan he had in mind.

"Well I was thinking of barging in defeat all of the bandits and rescue the doctor"

"WHAT" the fox shouted while falling anime style" you can't be serious you're the smart one think of a good plan"

"Look Naruto with the way things are we don't know what do they want with the doctor so we'll infiltrate the mine carefully and rescue the doctor I know it's not a good plan but it will have to do"

"I guess we don't have time to come up with a good plan all right let's go"

Suddenly Seiryu's wolf ears perk up sensing people coming Naruto's ear also perk up at the incoming strangers they decided to hide in a nearby rock, they were surprised seeing Sakura, Hinata and Sai arriving.

(Oh no Hinata is here great Tsunade-sama must have send them here as back up looks like she had a bad feeling about this mission) Seiryu thought.

(Oh no Sakura-chan is here if she sees me like this it can't get any worse?)

**(Hey brat do something about this I feel like a tuna inside a tuna can) Kyubi said.**

(Great now this stupid fox is whining what's wrong?)

**(The whole seal shrunk its very uncomfortable being sealed here)**

(Well deal with it, it must have happened because I change size to an animal)

**(Seiryu I don't like this the whole room has shrunk) Fenrir said.**

(I am not listening to you these are the times I'm glad he doesn't talk much)

"The animal's tracks end here" Sai said.

"They must have gone inside that mine" Sakura said.

"BYAKUGAN" Hinata said looking around the rocky region" actually they are right behind that rock over there" she pointed to the nearby rock.

"What are they hiding from us?" Sakura said puzzle.

(Damn sometimes I hate Hinata's byakugan) Seiryu thought.

"Hey it's all right we won't hurt you" Sakura said with a sweat dropped.

"I don't think that will work Sakura-san I read on a book if animals are hiding from human's it's because they don't want to make any contacts with them" Sai said.

Seiryu sighed while looking at Naruto giving him the a gesture that they were facing them the fox nodded and they left the rook facing the team, Sakura smirk at Sai in victory.

"Oh really Sai then why did they left from their hiding spot and came to us?"

"Um….were glad you guys came" the wolf said shocking the group.

"No way you can talk are you some kind of summoning?" Sakura said.

Hinata was shock" it can't be……Seiryu is that you?"

Sakura and Sai gasp while Hinata went a little closer to the white wolf.

"Is that really you Seiryu?" she said worry.

"Yeah it's me Hinata"

"What then what about Naruto?" Sakura said worry.

Seiryu look at the small fox who was quiet he look at her with his sapphire eyes" hey Sakura-chan"

Sakura was shock while she went a little closer" it's really you but how what happened?"

"We can tell you while we rescue doctor Souchu he's inside that abandoned mine" Seiryu said.

The two animals saw that both kunoichi's were shock at the revelation Naruto felt terrible at the way Sakura was looking at him, Seiryu was feeling the same way looks like they were going to reject them for

"Go ahead Sakura-chan say that you hate me" Naruto said while trying to hold his tears.

"Hinata I guess you don't like this new look huh" Seiryu said in a humorous tone.

The two kunoichi's were still silent until a couple of seconds later when they finally reacted to the new development of their boyfriends.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE"

Of all the reactions they were thinking this was the one they weren't expecting the two kunoichi's rush to their boyfriends Sakura started petting Naruto caressing his soft fur she then follow by rubbing on the back of his ears while the fox had a goofy look on his face because it felt so good. Hinata was rubbing Seiryu's tummy while he started wagging his tail it was so fun like she had her own pet she was so happy, as for Sai he was watching the whole scene with a sweat dropped. However like always all good things must come to an end as Seiryu regretfully interrupted Hinata from petting him and face the two kunoichi's.

"Well I guess that means you guys are all right with us turning into animals" he then sweat dropped seeing Naruto still being caressed by Sakura.

"Aw Sakura-chan…that feels so good"

"Okay Sakura that's enough" Seiryu said.

Sakura pouted she wanted to continued petting him but she stop while Naruto wasn't happy that she stop.

"I'm going to tell you the story we meet doctor Souchu and he made a medicine that cures animal allergies since a lot of the people in his village are allergic but he made a miscalculation and his medicine actually turns people into the animal they are allergic to, however he was capture by bandits and now we're going to save him"

"I see so he's inside that mine" Sai said.

"Yeah the two of us were about to go but now you guys are here it will be easier to rescue him now" Naruto said.

"All right then let's go" Sakura said.

The group entered the mine and Hinata activated her byakugan using her bloodline to find the location of the doctor suddenly bandits charging at them Sai quickly drew five tigers on his scroll and made his jutsu making the tigers come to life, the ink tigers charge at them killing them. They continued walking the path of the abandoned mine Hinata still using her byakugan until seeing a sealed room, Sakura punch the door destroying it they enter seeing all the medical equipment it was definitely the perfect place to keep the doctor in.

"Doctor Souchu is not here" Naruto said.

"They must've taken him to somewhere else" Sakura said.

"Well it's obvious that they want his medicine but I still don't know what they want with that medicine I mean it's not something you can get a lot of money from" Seiryu said.

"Maybe they have a potential use to it like using it as a weapon" Sai said.

"Oh I get it they want to turn all the people into animals the world will be one huge zoo" Naruto said while the rest sweat dropped at his comment.

Hinata gaze with her byakugan" I see him he's with the bandits further ahead there's also a large cargo of some kind of liquid"

"It must be the medicine" Seiryu said.

"Let's go" Naruto said.

The group left the room heading before reaching the middle region of the mine they stop and made a plan Hinata and Sakura use a transformation jutsu turning into a couple of bandits while Naruto, Seiryu and Sai hide behind the corners of the mine. Hinata and Sakura saw doctor Souchu and a taller bandit wearing a stone village head band while the rest of the bandits were loading the medicine in small jars it seems they were ready to take the medicine out of the mine.

(What are they planning?) Hinata thought.

"I will ask you once again what are you planning to do with my medicine." Souchu said.

"Since we have enough potion X I will tell you believe it or not doctor Souchu your medicine is one deadly weapon the best there is" Shike said while laughing.

(I knew it he's planning to use the medicine as a weapon but how?)Sai thought.

"What are you talking about my medicine is not a deadly weapon"

"Only if it wasn't for the fact that it turns people into animals, even if I am a rogue ninja from stone I still have my pride and my loyalty to my village but I will fulfill my greatest desire which is the same as the village. I'm sure you're not a man who knows about politics but anyway stone hates Konoha they despise the leaf village so much ever since the fourth Hokage defeated our army at the second ninja war, so now I will destroy Konoha by spilling potion X on the leaf village water supply every citizen and ninja in Konoha will drink it and they will all turn to animals" he started laughing while Souchu was shock.

The Konoha team was shock hearing the plan of the rogue ninja's plan.

(I don't believe it he's planning to turn Konoha into Konoha zoo if that happens then the village will be attack and destroyed Konoha will fall I don't believe someone would use such an inoffensive medicine to do something so diabolical it truly is an evil plan) Seiryu thought.

"You're insane" Souchu said shock.

"Yes I know this is an insane plan that will work once Konoha falls stone will be so happy with me they will welcome me back with open arms and who knows they might make me Tsuchikage"

(We can't let them take the medicine out of here we must attack) Hinata thought.

(That's it we have to stop this crazy bastard plan at all cost) Sakura thought.

(CHA time to kick some ass) inner Sakura said.

The two kunoichis dispelled their jutsu and charge at the bandits Sakura punch two bandits while Hinata use her gentle fist to knock a couple of bandits, Shike saw them and growl in anger while Souchu ran to them.

"What more ninjas from Konoha GET THEM"

Naruto and Seiryu charged at them Naruto bite one of the bandits on his arm while Seiryu bite a bandit on his leg.

"Yeah just because we're not human anymore that doesn't mean we can't fight" Naruto said.

"Yeah bring it scum" Seiryu said.

"What are you guys think you're doing?" Sakura scolded both animals.

"Sakura-chan were helping you guys stop this guy" Naruto said.

Sakura gave them a serious look while Hinata only sighed.

"Let them help us Sakura-san they are still ninjas of Konoha"

"Fine" the pink hair medic ninja mutter.

"Are you okay doctor Souchu?" Seiryu said.

"Yes I'm fine but it looks like that you and Naruto are not oh dear I must work on the antidote"

"So you can make an antidote to return us to normal" Naruto said.

"Yes but it will take me some time to create one now that my house is gone all my records and equipment are gone too"

"Sai please take doctor Souchu back to Konoha I'm sure Tsunade-sama can help him make a cure" Sakura said.

Sai nodded and took the doctor leaving the mine the group heard Shike laughing like a mad man.

"So you ninjas from Konoha think you can stop my plan to turn Konoha into an animal farm don't you?"

"You're outnumber pal so just give up" Seiryu said.

Shike grin" that won't be happening however I will introduce myself its Cage Shike formal stone jounin and if you wont be stopping my plan Konoha will fall"

"That will never happen" Naruto said

The group charge at him while Shike made hand seals.

"EARTH STYLE EARTH CLAW JUTSU"

A giant claw emerge from the ground the team move out of the way Sakura threw a couple of kunais but Shike dodge them, Hinata threw her shurikens but he counter with his own. Shike use another earth claw jutsu but this time Sakura punch it breaking crushing the claw she launch a kick and he dodge follow by a fist and he caught it with his hand while tightening his hold he couldn't because of the pink hair kunoichi's strength.

Shike grin" hey that's one hell of a grip you got there aren't you the strong one"

She smirk at his remark" oh I'm stronger than I look let me give you an example"

She broke free from his hold and punch the ground causing the ground to split in half Shike jump just in time to dodge the attack and he was quite impressed, he then saw a large water wave heading his way he dodge it and saw Hinata with holding Undine. Suddenly both Naruto and Seiryu charge at him and they both bite him on his right arm causing the missing nin to yell in pain.

"AH DAMN YOU TWO FURBALLS" he then made hand seals while the two animals were charging at him again waiting to have another piece of him.

"EARTH STYLE EARTH PRISON JUTSU"

The two animals were now trap inside a stone cage.

"Now you look like proper animals trap in a cage" Shike said.

"Hey let us go" Naruto said.

"I'm not setting you free this is where freaks like you belong "

Seiryu growl hearing the word (that bastard I hate that word so much)

And he wasn't the only one Sakura and Hinata got angry at his comment they both glare at the missing nin with burning rage, Shike look back at the two kunoichi's and he could sense the killing intent coming from them.

"You how dare you call them freaks those two are my boyfriend and my best friend who I consider him my brother I won't forgive you"

"I won't forgive you either for insulting my boyfriend and Naruto-kun you will face my wrath prepared yourself"

"Oh looks like we have a challenge here that's good show me what you two can do"

Hinata made the first move using Undine's power creating a lot of water flooding the whole mine, Sakura charge at him running in the water she launch a fist but he block she jump and threw more kunais but he quickly made hand seals.

"EARTH STYLE EARTH SHIELD JUTSU"

An earth barrier emerge in front of Shike blocking the kunais Hinata use hand seals to take advantage of the situation.

"WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU"

Shike saw the water dragon charging at him and counter with his another jutsu.

"EARTH STYLE EARTH DRAGON JUTSU"

The two dragons collided creating an explosion he didn't saw Sakura jumping at him she launch an uppercut hitting him Hinata use a water clone charging at him before he hit the water she got into her gentle fist stance.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS"

Shike was caught in the barrage of palms until he hit a rocky wall he then was replace by a puddle mud.

Sakura gasp" no that was an earth substitution jutsu"

The real Shike appear behind Sakura holding a kunai ready to strike.

"SAKURA-CHAN LOOK OUT" shouted Naruto from the stone cage.

She looked behind her but it was too late Shike made the attack.

"WATER STYLE WATER PRISON JUTSU"

Shike was now caught in the water sphere he saw Hinata with her byakugan on.

"You knew I was going to use an earth substitution" Shike said shock.

Hinata smirk" yes I suspected you were going to use it so I was ready to counter your attack on my friend I was able to tell with my byakugan"

He growl (damn Hyuga she's stronger than she looks)

"Yeah that's my girlfriend super smart and super strong" Seiryu said inside the stone cage with Naruto.

"Sakura-san please do the honors of the finishing blow"

"With pleasure" she said while charging her fist with chakra" HELL YEAH"

She hit Shike with her powerful fist sending him a few miles from the mine the missing nin was unconscious after that attack the battle was finally over and won, Hinata used Undine to return the water back making the mine dry once again. Sakura then punch the stone cage breaking releasing the two animals who were they boyfriends.

"Well it's finally over" Seiryu said.

"I'm just glad we were able to stop them just before they left for Konoha" Hinata said.

"Yeah that was truly an evil plan to turn the entire village into animals" Sakura said.

"They won't trying to do nothing now so how about we return to Konoha to check if the doctor have finally created a cure for his medicine" Naruto said desperate to return back to his human self.

"Oh do we have to" Sakura said in a pout.

"Yes Sakura we must I don't want to stay as a wolf forever" Seiryu said with a sweat dropped.

"But you guys looks so cute like this I don't mind having my boyfriend as my pet" Hinata said in a teasing tone.

"You're kidding Hinata" Seiryu said hoping that it wasn't true.

She giggle while Sakura started petting Naruto behind his ears and once again he melted over her touch.

"Aw Sakura-chan don't stop"

Seiryu sighed while Hinata petted his head and he began to wag his tail even if he didn't want to but he couldn't help it because it felt so good looks like the kunoichi's didn't mind having their boyfriends turn into animals.

Later at Konoha (Hokage's office)

The team was back and Souchu was present with Tsunade and Shizune the group told the Hokage about Shike's plan and the medicine he collected with the bandits they got rid of it to make sure it doesn't get into the wrong hands again. Naruto and Seiryu were dying to hear what the doctor have to say they were hoping if he finally created a cure for potion X to return back to normal.

"You did a job well done in stopping those bandits from using doctor Souchu's medicine for evil and also you capture the missing nin Shike you will get your payment for defeating him now for the good news I help doctor Souchu to create a cure for his medicine" Tsunade said.

"Really granny that's great we can finally return to normal" Naruto said cheery.

"About time it's enough for me that I have a demon wolf inside of me but being one isn't my idea of having a happy life" Seiryu said.

"All right then doctor used the cure on them"

"Yes Tsunade-sama now you two have to understand something important before beginning you can't drink the cure since you're animals now I have to give you the cure in a procedure of a vaccine" Souchu said.

"What does that mean?" Naruto said.

"It means that he will inject you with the cure" Sai said.

The two animals turn pale hearing the word.

"Um…doctor when you said inject you mean you're going to….." Seiryu trailed off fearing the worst.

Souchu took two giant needles from his coat pocket and the two animals were in fear at the size of the needles.

"AH NO WAY" Naruto said scare

They were about to leave until Hinata and Sakura grab them so they didn't leave Souchu injected Naruto first making the poor fox scream in pain follow by Seiryu who tried to be a man but he couldn't hold the pain and yell just like his friend. After a couple of seconds the two change back to their human self and they started cheering glad to be back to normal, but Sakura and Hinata were a little disappointed that they were no longer animals.

"What's wrong with you two?" Seiryu said.

"So you guys are back to normal" Sakura said sadly.

"I guess it's nice to have you back to normal Seiryu" Hinata said sadly.

They sweat dropped at their voice tone..

(Yup they are very happy that were back to normal) Seiryu thought.

"Well I'm glad to have a cure for my medicine thank you very much for helping Tsunade-sama I will never forget your kindness" Souchu said.

"No problem just make sure your medicine stays safe and secure from any bandits" Tsunade said.

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto said.

"Well I'm going back to the village and continue perfecting my medicine so I could use it to help the people"

"And don't worry with the money we earn in capturing Shike we will give it to you so you can build a new house" Seiryu said.

"Oh thank you very much I will be forever in your debt"

"Another mission accomplish well I'm hungry I'm going to Ichiraku's I'll see you guys later" Naruto said as he reach for the door.

"Hey Naruto wait for me I'm hungry too"

The two teens left the office and Sakura and Hinata follow them.

"Wait you guys" Sakura said.

"What is it Sakura-chan you want to eat with us at Ichiraku?"

"Not exactly we actually wanted to give you guys a little present it was a present when you guys were animals" Hinata said.

"But we want you to wear them now" Sakura said.

"What kind of present are we talking about here?" Seiryu said.

The teens blush while giggling as they show their present both Naruto and Seiryu sweat dropped.

(Oh you've got to be kidding me) the thought in unison.

At Ichiraku's

Naruto and Seiryu were having a bowl of ramen after successfully completing the mission however Teuchi and Ayame were staring at them with weird look, even if they knew what all was about.

"Um….Naruto Seiryu can I ask you something?" Teuchi said.

"What?" Seiryu said knowing exactly what he was going to ask them.

"Why are you wearing dog collars?"

Its true Seiryu was wearing a red collar with a gold chip that had his name written and a face of a wolf while Naruto's collar was orange and the gold chip had his name and had the face of a fox.

"Teuchi our girlfriends wanted us to wear this because they think we are some kind of pets"

"I'll say" Naruto said while finishing his bowl.

Teuchi and Ayame sweat dropped while they sighed.

"Women"

To be continued

Aw how cute wearing dog collars to make their girlfriends happy that's really nice of them what will happen next time please review until next time, coming soon chapter 6 from the Metal Slug saga farewell.

Next chapter: The charming sisters' jealousy is a pain in the ass


	43. The charming sisters

Chapter 43 The charming sisters jealousy is a pain in the ass

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Forest fire country territory (outside of Konoha)

Seiryu and HInata were having a picnic it was one of their many dates, Hinata brought all kinds of fruits from apples, bananas, grapes, peaches and pineapple rings. They were under a tree enjoying the beautiful sunny day Hinata took a grape and gave and feed him as he gladly ate the small grape, she ended kissing tasting the grape in his mouth with her tongue which shock Seiryu a lot it was kind of erotic. Seiryu did the same he took a grape and offer it to the Hyuga heiress, she gladly accept it he follow by kissing her with the same passion letting his tongue the grape along with her own tongue. They broke their kiss as she brought another grape to his mouth; he ate it while receiving another passionate kiss from Hinata only this time the kiss was longer and slower letting their tongues have their fun. What was to be a wonderful picnic turn into a full make out session, Seiryu pulled her closer while wrapping his arms around her waist and Hinata wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Seiryu then move his hands to her long navy blue hair caressing it feeling her soft hair, Hinata fasten the speed of her tongue as their kisses became wilder and passionate she couldn't help but let a moan escape from her lips. Seiryu was so lost in the kiss that he didn't realized that he was now on the ground and Hinata was on top of him in a very intimate position, unfortunately for them they had to break the kiss due to the lack of air and that's when Seiryu notice the position he was with his girlfriend he couldn't help but blush at the intimate position.

"Um….Hinata what are you doing?" he said in a nervous tone while his cheeks were blushing.

Hinata smirk at his blushing cheeks he look so cute and adorable she lean closer to him reaching to his lips" don't you like this position?" she whisper in a seductive tone.

(Dear Kami and to think that she used to be so shy what a change)

Her comment made him blush more his whole face resemble an apple and the Hyuga heiress giggle he was more adorable than ever, she never realize how much she enjoy teasing him she slowly began to grind her hips earning a groan from her boyfriend. He couldn't say a word what she was doing to him it felt so good, his eyes widened as she kissed him again and he didn't object as he accept her kiss with so much passion, their tongues continued their playful war while Hinata was still grinding her hips on his lap. Seiryu got a reaction feeling her hips grinding on him as he deepened the kiss with his girlfriend, Hinata made a soft moan before realizing that she felt something hard between his legs making her stop her actions on him. Her whole face turned red when she felt that having a good idea what it was, she wasn't expecting to have that kind of reaction on her boyfriend, she broke the kiss while Seiryu was gasping for air even if she was blushing she giggle a little as she left from his lap leaving a disappointed Seiryu for leaving his lap.

"What's wrong?" he said trying to hide the tone of disappointment.

She open the basket picking an apple ignoring the reason why she rudely got off from his lap" I'm a little hungry want some?" she took another apple and offer it to him.

Now of course knew the reason why she left she must have felt it after all there was a reason why Sai called him big or big boy thanks to Sakura, he blush so maybe it was true but damn he really like what Hinata was doing to him. He control his hormones and took the apple his girlfriend offer to him, he took a bite while Hinata was already eating hers ignoring the fact that she was embarrassed for what happened after all it was fault for teasing him like that. Pretty soon they were feeling comfortable forgetting the little accident in their making out session, she suddenly put her head on his shoulder while Seiryu smile and put his arm around her shoulder. They continued to eat their apples while enjoying the warm sun and by now they have forgotten of the incident at least for now.

"Mmm Hinata all of these fruits are delicious" he took another bite from his apple savoring the sweet flavor.

"Of course I pick the fruits which are fresher" she said with a giggle.

"And you picked the right ones it was also you're idea to make a picnic in this beautiful day I love you so much" he then kissed her with she accept it they broke the kiss as they continued their apples.

Once they finished their apples Seiryu kissed her again and she accept it before it will turn into another make out session, they broke the kiss and glare in anger sensing a familiar present they weren't happy that someone was watching them.

"Kakashi you better have a good reason to spy on us?" Seiryu said in a serious tone as a warning if he was watching because he was a pervert and he like watching he was going to get beaten badly by both of them.

The mask jounin jump from the tree they were sitting under and looked at the two ninjas, he was startle they were both glaring at him they look like ready to kill him it was wise to tell them the reason why he was here interrupting their date.

"Now now don't get any ideas you two I wasn't watching because of THAT I just came to tell you that Hokage-sama wants to see Hinata in her office"

Hinata blink" only me?"

"Well she also ask Sakura to come but I didn't told her because she's on a date with Naruto I didn't feel like telling her you know about her temper"

"Right so you play it safe instead of asking her to go ruining her date and ending up beaten to death by her" Seiryu said with a smirk.

"Exactly if Hokage-sama sends someone else to ask her well I will prayed for his soul well I have to go I have a mission"

"Wait you have a mission looks like Naruto won't getting any of that training you told him he's not going to be happy"

"I seriously doubt that" the mask jounin said thinking how happy the blond ninja must be because he's on a date with his childhood crush.

"I guess you're right" Seiryu said with a chuckle.

"Well I better go see you in a few days" he then vanished.

"I wonder what Tsunade-sama wants to see me for?" Hinata said.

"Must be a mission man I was having great day with you" he said while sighing.

She giggle while giving him a quick kiss on his lips" don't worry we can have all the dates that you like"

"Ah yes infinite dates the best choice there is" he said with a big smile.

"Come on let's get back to the village" Hinata said while they prepare to leave taking the basket and the blanket.

(It better be one hell of a mission to interrupt this wonderful date) Seiryu thought grumpy.

Konoha near the park

Naruto were having their first day after being nearly two weeks as a couple Sakura was grumpy that he didn't ask her out, talk about the irony that he used to ask her to go out with her and she rejected him but it was different when he ask her out and she agreed. So here they were they got seated after going to fancy restaurant which shock Sakura a lot expecting that he was going to take her to Ichiraku's, but she was wrong and she was very happy for it. She has never felt so happy in her entire life who would have thought she and Naruto had so much in common these were truly the moments she was going to treasure for the rest of her life, she started thinking after everything he did for her only thinking about her happiness and nothing more all of his sacrifices were for her all the pain and heartache he has endure just so he could see her smile. It made her cry after what he has gone through to capture her heart, now she realize how lucky she was to have someone like Naruto he was the most wonderful person she has ever meet and she loves him with all her heart and soul.

(I was a complete fool for not giving him a chance to let him in my heart I was wrong but now I'm going to cherish him forever)

For Naruto he still thought he was living in the most wonderful dream he has ever had wishing never to wake up, but he knew this was really happening the girl he had a crush since he was five years old have finally accepted and love him back. Now that she was finally his girlfriend he has never regretted all the all the bad times Sakura gave him all the rejection and the pain he receive from her, it was all worthy she love him very much and that was all that matters to him. As he spends time with her he knew this will be the happiest times he will ever treasure forever, he was feeling the luckiest man in the world. He gaze back at her with a big smile showing her that he was very happy being with her and she did the same thing, they hold their hands proving that they were together as a couple and they couldn't be any happier.

"Thank you Naruto for the food I really like the restaurant you know I was surprised we didn't go to Ichiraku"

"It's good to go somewhere else every once in a while the ramen there was great just don't tell the old man I said that I will never hear the end of it" he gave her his fox grin which made her blush.

She giggle" don't worry I won't"

For a moment they stood quiet without looking at one another, Naruto took a quick glance and she look back at him their eyes lock both blushing Sakura look at him with a pleading expecting that her blond boyfriend makes the first move.

(Hello Naruto kiss me I'm waiting) inner Sakura said.

Naruto blush while scratching the back of his head" um…..Sakura-chan"

"Yes?" she said quickly while her heart skips a beat.

"I….can I……." she continued blushing hoping that she didn't punch him.

"Yes Naruto you can kiss me" she said with a playful smirk.

Naruto was surprised but he was more surprised when Sakura kiss him passionately while pulling him closer, the blond accepted her kiss while feeling like he was in heaven feeling the wonderful moment with his pink hair love. It wasn't long before Sakura used her tongue to enter Naruto's mouth making the blond ninja accept her tongue invitation; their tongues were dancing in pure joy while couple made a few moans. Pretty soon their kiss became wilder as Sakura wrap her arms round his neck while the blond caress her pink hair, she moan softly begging that she never stop the passionate kiss as for Naruto he could feel he was almost out of air but he didn't care if he dies he didn't wanted to break the kiss with his girlfriend. Unfortunately they needed to get some air and they broke the intense kiss without breaking eye contact, looking at each other with their blushing faces Sakura was about to kissed him again until.

"Sakura-san"

Naruto saw Sai behind them while Sakura was not happy that the ninja interrupt her from having another great kiss from her boyfriend, she glare at him while he gave them a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun and Sakura-san I hope I didn't interrupted anything?"

Naruto gulp in fear seeing Sakura very pissed she glare at him ready to kill him.

"Sai you better have a good reason for interrupting my date with Naruto"

"Actually I do Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office"

(Damn it why now I was having such a great time with Naruto) inner Sakura said whine.

"Fine I'll be right there" she said while Sai left.

"Sakura-chan I want to go too"

"Sure I have no problem with that"

At the Hokage's office

"I'm glad you two could make it"

"No problem Tsunade-sama" Hinata said with a bow.

"Is there a specific reason why you call us here Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said trying to sound as nice a possible she was still upset about her date with Naruto being interrupted.

"Yes there is a reason Sakura I have a mission for you and Hinata"

"Only for the two of them" Naruto said disappointed" I thought you were going to include me too granny Tsunade I haven't even started my training with Kakashi sensei yet"

"It can't be help Naruto I just send Kakashi off on a mission since he's back in perfect health from the hospital might as well send him to a mission" Tsunade said.

"But why only Hinata and Sakura not that I'm whining like Naruto?" Seiryu said while Naruto frown at his comment.

"Well I need them because this mission requires the feminine touch" she said while everyone look at her in pure confusion" you see the daughters of the fire lord are coming here and they are both looking for potential candidates to become their husband, that's why Sakura HInata you two will help them you will give them a tour around the village and help them find their future husbands"

"So you want us to play matchmaker with them?" Sakura said now sounding interested at the mission.

"Why us Tsunade-sama" Hinata said.

Tsunade smile" you two are perfect for the job who else can help them find their future husbands when they have two of the most beautiful kunoichis in the leaf village helping them"

Both blush at her comment feeling embarrassed or praised.

(How true) inner Sakura said proudly.

"I know Hinata is pretty but I don't know about Sakura" Seiryu said.

"WHAT WAS THAT" she shouted while giving a death glare to Seiryu while Naruto and HInata were trying to hold their laughter.

"That's enough Sakura they should be here any minute now since they left the royal palace a few days ago remember they are the daughters of the fire lord so I'm expecting that all of you show the proper respect when approaching to them are we clear Naruto?"

"Huh why me I can show respect" the blond said.

"You're you Naruto" Seiryu said with a smirk.

'Just listen to Tsunade-sama Naruto" Sakura said.

Suddenly Shizune open the door" Tsunade-sama they are here"

"So they have finally arrived send them in"

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

Shizune let two young girls who appear to be around sixteen one had long raven black hair reaching to her knees with black eyes wearing a royal gown colored blue with gold lining on the middle section and blue sandals. The other girl had light brown hair tied up on a single bun with honey colored eyes wearing a white kimono with butterfly's designs on the sides, and white sandals. Both of the girls smile while Naruto and Seiryu admitted in their minds that they were pretty of course not as pretty as their girlfriends.

"Welcome to Konoha I hope that you will enjoy our stay in the leaf village" Tsunade said while giving them a smile.

Both girls bow to them while for some they were staring at Naruto and Seiryu, Sakura and Hinata notice this and they didn't like it at all they had a bad feeling about this according to their women's intuition.

"Hello Hokage-sama it's a pleasure to be here in Konoha my name is Mika and this is my sister Mayu" she said pointing to the girl with her hair tied on a single bun" I hope you're right in fact we have always wanted to come to Konoha but you know how attach our father is with us, he never gave us permission to come here until we manage to request this mission"

"I hope you can help us with our problem" Mayu said sounding a little shy.

"Of course I'm always glad to help the fire lord this will be no problem at all the two kunoichis here will take you around the village to help you in your search for potential candidates"

"Yes we must find men who have the potential to become our future husbands its part of royal tradition that marriage is recommended when turning sixteen" Mika said.

"I understand well Sakura Hinata give them tour around the village and help them pick a nice man for them"

Mika and Mayu were once again staring at the two males making them both a little nervous, Naruto for some reason didn't like it and he felt embarrassed the same with Seiryu but he wasn't worry for himself but for his girlfriend. Sakura and Hinata were giving the watchful eye to the two maidens as they were looking at their boyfriends with the kind of looks that said I want you let's go out, both maidens blush at the sight of the two as they started giggling in their minds.

"Well let's go Mika-san and Mayu-san" Sakura said quickly in a attempt to get Mayu from drooling on her boyfriend.

"Yes Mayu-san Mika-san we'll take you around the village" Hinata said also making the attempt so that Mika stop staring at Seiryu with hungry eyes.

"That will be quite al right Hokage-sama the mission is done" Mika said.

"Huh what do you mean Sakura and Hinata hasn't even taken you around the village?" Tsunade said confuse.

"That's really not necessary anymore Hokage-sama we have already chosen our future husbands" Mayu said with a giggle while Tsunade was more confuse and both Sakura and Hinata were glaring at them.

(Oh she better not be thinking what I think she's thinking) inner Sakura said getting pissed.

(Don't you even dare I swear if she's planning what I think she's planning there will be hell to pay) Hinata thought.

"Really" Tsunade said with a raised eyebrow" and who might be your candidates?"

Tsunade was surprise when Mika and Mayu went to Naruto and Seiryu taking their hands in them like they were proposing to them, the two males were quite shock with this predicament.

"Naruto-kun will you do me the honor of being my husband" Mayu said while blushing.

"Seiryu-kun will you do me the honor of being my husband" Mika said blushing too.

Naruto and Seiryu turned pale hearing that, not just because they weren't ready to do such a commitment but the simple fact that they were already taken was the main reason to turn down their offer. They both gulp while taking a quick glance at their girlfriends, they gasp in horror seeing the two kunoichis they look very pissed no doubt jealousy have consumed them both, one word was ringing in their heads about the two sisters.

(Kill…..kill…kill….kill….kill)

Tsunade was dumbfounded by this revelation that daughters of the fire lord have chosen Naruto and Seiryu to be their future husbands, now the only problem is they are already committed to the two kunoichi next to her who were ready to commit bloody murder at the maidens.

She clear her throat" you want to marry them but they are ninjas of Konoha they have a duty to protect the village, they have sworn to put their lives on the line for the village I am sorry to say this but you can't marry them" she did it as an attempt to convince the maidens and calm Sakura and Hinata while Naruto and Seiryu felt relief to hear that.

(Thank you granny Tsunade I don't want Sakura-chan to kill me)

(Leave it to the Hokage to come up with the perfect excuse even if it's half true) Seiryu thought.

"I see but Hokage-sama you will be paid handsomely" Mika said.

Hearing that Tsunade could hear a cash register sound ringing in the back of her head, she could imagine all the money given to her and the possibilities to spend it on gambling and drinking sake. Of course they have money the fire lord is their father, the proposal was quite tempting for the slug sanin but she needed to reconsider the situation here clearly. Naruto is Sakura's boyfriend and Seiryu is Hinata's, boyfriend she will never destroy their happiness even if it was for a lot of money.

"I apologize princesses but I can't allow this like I said these two are ninjas of Konoha and they are one of our most dedicated ninjas we have we need their services they can't take the commitment to get married"

By now Sakura and Hinata were feeling more relief to hear this they will never allow letting their boyfriends go to marry a couple of princesses, even if they admitted that they were prettier according to them.

"We understand Hokage-sama however I doubt our father will be quite please when he finds out about this he might lose fate in you and Konoha, it could lead to misfortune to your village if you don't agree to the demands of the daughters of the fire feudal lord" Mika said with a confident grin.

"That's right father won't be happy to hear this he has the power to turn Konoha into a poor village" Mayu said.

Sakura clench her fist in pure anger the same with Hinata.

(Those bitches taking advantage of their positions to threat Tsunade-sama I hate them already) Sakura thought.

(Just because they are the daughters of the fire lord that doesn't mean they have the right to demand not caring who they are I won't allow this Seiryu won't marry some spoil and arrogant princess) Hinata thought.

Naruto and Seiryu weren't happy to hear this from princesses threatening the Hokage to give them up to them, it didn't matter if they were royalty their methods to get a husband are wrong. Tsunade stood seated in her desk in deep thought she didn't wanted to get in trouble with the man who finances the economy and the money of Konoha, she was in a pretty tight spot right now she knew she was going to regret this but she didn't have a choice for now.

"My humble apologies princess Mika and princess Mayu I don't want to anger the fire lord, so I will give you permission to take these two ninjas as your husband's"

"SAY WHAT" shouted Naruto, Seiryu, Sakura and Hinata in unison.

"That's more like it Hokage-sama we'll let's go Seiryu-kun" Mika said while taking his hand earning a killer glare from Hinata.

"Yeah let's go Naruto-kun" Mayu said taking the hand of the blond leaving the office while Sakura was ready to beat the living hell of the princess.

"Um…granny Tsunade" Naruto said in a pleading praying that she didn't take him as her husband.

"Tsunade-sama" Seiryu said scare not wanting to be the husband of a princess he didn't even like.

"You two heard me go with them, however princess Mika and princess Mayu I will like if you take a look around the village and spend time with your new husbands" Tsunade said ignoring the glares she was receiving from a pink hair ninja and a certain Hyuga heiress.

"That doesn't sound so bad yes I want to look around Konoha let's go Seiryu-kun" she snuggle on his arm while Seiryu was trying to deny her actions and Hinata was about to blow up like a bomb.

The two princesses left the office with their new fiancées, Tsunade look at the two pissed off kunoichi's they were ready to charge at her and beat her up.

"Now before you two start to chew me and spit me out listen princess Mika is right if I don't fulfill their demands the fire lord will not be please, remember that he's the one that contributes Konoha's funds and economy trades with other villages without his money the village will be left bankrupt and as our economy falls so will our military power leaving us wide open for an attack from the enemy villages. I have no choice but to let them do what they want"

"So you're going to let them marry our boyfriends?" Sakura said trying to control her anger.

(CHA I won't lose my Naruto to that spoil bitch) inner Sakura said.

"For now yes I'm not stupid Naruto and Seiryu love the two of you very much I won't ruin relationships because of their selfish demands, I'm going to send a message to the fire lord to talk about this situation I will make sure to reach a peaceful agreement with him in the meantime I want the two of you to keep tabs on both of them"

"You don't have to give us the order Tsunade-sama we will do it even if you don't tell us" Hinata said also trying to control her anger.

"I want you two to keep tabs on them not to beat them up like a bad habit remember they are the daughters of the fire lord if you attack them, the fire lord will have my ass and you two will be in deep trouble with me are we clear?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" they both answer.

"Good you're dismissed"

The two kunoichi's nodded while leaving the office and Tsunade sighed.

(I hope they can control their anger they say jealousy is a pain in the ass)

In the streets of the Konoha a lot of the villagers were watching in shock while some of them had their eyes as they were ready to pop out of their sockets at the sight, they saw Naruto and Seiryu with a scowl on their faces while the daughters of the fire lord were holding their hands like they were an official couple. The villagers couldn't believe that one was holding the hand of the blond jinchuuriki some of them thought it was disgusting other thought it was completely indecent and immoral, Seiryu wanted to break from her hold and leave her he didn't like spending time with her especially when his girlfriend must going berserk right about now. However they were being watch by a couple of ladies, they were only keeping an eye on the four while deep inside they wanted to kill the two maidens. The old ladies who were obviously Hinata and Sakura in disguise using a transformation jutsu, were still keeping their anger in check while gazing at the two maidens who were snuggling in their boyfriends. Sakura gritted her teeth in anger seeing Mayu holding Naruto like he belong to her, how dare she take her lovable blond knucklehead when he doesn't have any romantic feelings towards her in the first place. Hinata was feeling the same way, she was pissed but unlike Sakura she didn't show it every time Mika gave a few squeezes Seiryu's hand it makes her want to kill her.

(I have to calm down take a deep breath and relax yes that's right I know Naruto doesn't have a choice but to be with that bitch but does she have to snuggle on his chest like that goddamn it) Sakura thought.

(CHA let me at her I'll kill that bitch for to taking my Naruto) inner Sakura said.

(Look at her touching his hand like he belongs to her and Seiryu's completely uncomfortable with her at all he must be suffering killing her is really tempting) Hinata thought.

"Oh Naruto-kun look at the cute animals" Mayu said looking at the window from the pet shop.

"Um….yeah…I guess" he said unsure (Sakura-chan must be going crazy I hope she doesn't kill me)

"Look at the kitties Seiryu-kun they are so adorable" Mika said joining her sister looking at the window.

Seiryu just gave a nervous chuckle (this is the worst punishment I could ever receive Hinata must be so angry I can't believe Tsunade-sama sell us out like a couple of items to these spoil brats, I don't give a damn if they are the daughters of the fire lord I'm not marrying her I rather die)

"Come on Naruto-kun let's keep going I want to see the entire village" Mayu said while taking Naruto's hand the same with Mika taking Seiryu's hand.

(Somebody shoot me now) Seiryu thought.

The two old ladies saw them walking out of the pet shop with different ways of killing them especially Sakura who was feeling like hitting something or rather someone.

"Calm down Sakura-san" Hinata said in the old woman's voice.

"I know but the only thing I'm thinking right now is killing that bitch holding my Naruto"

"I know it's a tempting idea I want to kill Mika too but remember what Tsunade-sama said no killing so let's continued following them"

The old woman nodded while leaving following them to another corner of the streets.

Hokage's office

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune said while entering the office" the fire lord has sent you a letter"

"Already huh it must be his reply from my message to reunite and talk about his daughters and their marriage with Naruto and Seiryu" she kindly took the letter from her student while opening it and began reading it her eyes widened in shock" oh my……."

"What's wrong?"

Tsunade got serious" Shizune bring me any available jounin and chunin to my office right now"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" she then left the office with TonTon following her.

Tsunade took another look at the letter (this is not good this is urgent matter indeed)

Back at the streets of the village

Seiryu and Naruto were still walking the village while their new fiancées were enjoying the sightseeing of the village, by now Seiryu notice that they were being watch by a couple of old ladies he had a pretty good idea who they really were. Naruto was already annoyed first he didn't like hanging out with Mayu and second he was getting hungry, he could imagine right now a big bowl of ramen from Ichiraku of course he also wanted to have his pink hair girlfriend next to him giving him the bowl. He smile in his mind while blushing what was the best way to enjoy himself but to have a his favorite food along with his favorite girl, then he thought having a nice and slow make out session with her yeah that was the best indeed. Seiryu was thinking the same thing, he imagine having another picnic with the Hyuga heiress and another make out session with her like the last one he had, he remember clearly that his hormones were getting the best of him wanting to take Hinata and make her his for good. They didn't notice that both girls stop while looking at them, they were now in a street where there was two paths sideways.

"Hey what's wrong?" Seiryu said hoping that they got tire of being with them and dumping them in the process.

"Yeah are we done?" Naruto said in a hopeful tone praying that they were finish.

The two maidens look at each other before blushing and giggling, both Naruto and Seiryu didn't like their reactions at all something was up they have a bad feeling about it.

"Well dear sister I like to keep hanging out with you but I want to spend time with Seiryu-kun alone" Mika said putting the emphasis on the word alone.

"Yeah me too I want to spend time alone with Naruto-kun" Mayu said.

Both males gulp hearing that Seiryu could sense the killer intent coming from a few yards, it was Sakura and Hinata who were still in their disguise after hearing they wanted to kill the maidens.

(That bitch is going to be alone with Naruto who knows what she has planned for him) Sakura thought upset.

(CHA I WILL KILL HER)

(No chance in hell I'm letting that bitch touch Seiryu) Hinata thought.

"Come on Seiryu-kun" Mika said taking his hand and he was praying to Kami to put him out of his misery.

"Let's go Naruto-kun" Mayu taking his hand while Naruto was desperate.

"SAKURA-CHAN HELP ME"

The two old ladies went to the two paths and release their transformation jutsu.

"You know what these means Sakura-san?" Hinata said angry.

"Yeah looks like the maiden bitches wants to have an early honeymoon with our boyfriend's, hell no that is not happening" she said with a killer tone.

"Yes I won't let that slut have her way with Seiryu he can get turn on so easily" Hinata said remembering the incident that happen on their picnic she blush a little remembering that.

Sakura look at her with a shock expression" okay Hinata too much information there"

She blushed again" sorry"

"Let's go and save our men"

They nodded and separated Sakura went after Naruto in the left path and Hinata went after Seiryu in the right path.

Hokage's office

"Everyone I'm glad you were able to come" Tsunade said looking at Yamato, Sai and Anko.

"They were the only ninjas I was able to find Tsunade-sama" Shizune said.

"These will be enough Shizune"

"What's seems to be the problem Tsunade-sama?" Yamato said.

"Everyone we have an emergency in our hands I got a message from the fire lord saying that his daughters have been attack, and according to what he says in the message their youth have been stolen they look like wrinkle old ladies"

The trio gasps in shock at the revelation.

"That's impossible the princesses are only sixteen how in the world could they be old?" Yamato said.

"I know Yamato this shock me too but there is another situation that has me really concern, you see the daughters of the fire lord came here a few hours ago in suggestion of the mission they have requested to look for future husbands they look all normal and young"

"Wait if we assumed that the real princesses are the ones who were attacked then that means….." Yamato said.

"They are intruders" Sai finished for Yamato.

"So it seems they could be missing nins using a transformation jutsu, however I took a good look at them and they weren't using that jutsu neither a genjutsu they look like the real thing but still something does not seem right" Tsunade said.

During the whole conversation Anko was in deep thought thinking of all the information she just heard, Tsunade obviously notice her thinking look.

"Anko is there something on your mind?"

"Actually there is something Hokage-sama Genjuro-kun told me something similar to this, he told me that they were demons who had the ability to steal the age of people and add them to themselves turning into the same person whose youth was stolen"

Tsunade was shock" demons this could be it and that means that the princess Mika and princess Mayu that are here in the village are the demons in disguise this is serious we have to find them Naruto and Seiryu are with them as I speak, hopefully Sakura and Hinata are keeping an eye on them"

"There's something else Hokage-sama" Anko said getting the attention of the slug sanin" he also told me that these kinds of demons have an unique ability they use a person's past pain and use it on their opponents"

"Past suffering you mean if a person was hurt a few years ago the demon can use that pain against an enemy?" Yamato said shock.

"Yeah I know it sounds horrible but that's what he told me I really don't want to encounter a demon like that"

"Naruto-kun and Seiryu are in trouble" Sai said.

"Yamato Sai Anko go find them immediately I will call AMBU as back up too"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" they said before leaving the office.

Tsunade was really shock (this is horrible indeed both Naruto and Seiryu have suffered so much in the past the ones I'm worry about are Sakura and Hinata)

To be continued

Cliffhanger what will happen next will Sakura and Hinata save Naruto and Seiryu or it will be too late to stop them find out in the next chapter, please review until next time farewell.

Next chapter: Wrath of the demon sisters walking the trail of broken hearts


	44. Wrath of the demon sisters

Chapter 44 Wrath of the demon sisters walking the trail of broken hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At the top of the Hokage Mountain faces

Mika and Seiryu were looking at the view of the leaf village they were truly enjoying how beautiful it look, well scratch that only Mika was the only one enjoying the view because Seiryu was feeling very uncomfortable right now. First Tsunade makes him marry a spoil brat whose actually one of the daughters of the fire lord, second her girlfriend Hinata must going berserk with jealousy and finally he was with her ALONE in a very romantic setting praying to Kami that it didn't turn into a make out session or worst. He really wanted to be with Hinata and spend time with her rather to be with this spoil brat, he stiffened when Mika took his hand while giving him a smile it was the signal that things could get ugly. Things were not so bad he knew that he was being watch by Hinata who was hiding in the bushes in a small forest a few yards away from his location, if things get out of hand he can count on his girlfriend to stop Mika from trying to seduce him.

"It's so beautiful from up here isn't it Seiryu-kun?" Mika said halting Seiryu's train of thought.

"What oh yeah I guess" he said with no interest in his voice dying for this thing to end.

"What's wrong Seiryu-kun?" she said worry.

(I don't want to be with you because I don't like you in the least) he thought obviously that's what he wanted to tell her" it's nothing I'm fine"

Mika gaze at him with a smile" oh I know what you need….a sweet kiss"

Seiryu was shock (oh hell no that's not happening)

"Come on Seiryu-kun don't be shy I won't bite….much" she giggle.

While Seiryu was trying not to freak out Hinata was feeling her anger and jealousy getting the best of her now she really wanted to kill her, she was asking to steal a kiss from her boyfriend of course she knew Seiryu wasn't going to give in to her. She watch with her byakugan paying attention to every move the princess was going to make on her boyfriend, if she makes the wrong move then she will use Undine to cut her down to pieces.

Mika went closer to him" Seiryu-kun you're so handsome I couldn't ask for a better candidate to be my husband now let's seal the deal shall we….kiss me…" she closed her eyes and poke her lips only to find that Seiryu was stopping her in her tracks" Seiryu-kun what's wrong?"

"Is that it princess the only reason you want to marry me is because you think I'm cute you hardly even know me and you already want to marry me"

"Well yeah but I will have plenty of time to know you once were married" she said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry but there won't be any wedding because I'm not marrying you" he said in a serious tone.

"Huh what do you mean Tsunade-sama has agree that you will marry me" '

"You may have the approval of the Hokage but you don't have my approval and I'm sorry to say this princess but I'm not marrying you"

"You have no choice if you want Konoha to be kept in good terms with my father then you will marry me" she said in a harsh tone.

"Blackmailing me won't change my mind just because you're the daughter of the fire lord it doesn't mean you can make me to marry you?"

"Seiryu you really had a lot of guts to stand up to me like that however you have to agree if my father finds out that you didn't cooperate in our marriage he will no longer have any interest in Konoha and without the fire lord the leaf village will fall" she said in a demanding tone.

"You can threat me all you want but my answer remains the same I will never marry you I already have someone else I love very much"

Hinata like what she was seeing of course Seiryu was going to refuse her offer of marriage but now things were bad, by refusing the proposal from one of the daughters of the fire lord Konoha was going to be in trouble with the lord of the land of fire.

Mika chuckle" so Seiryu you really have no interest in marrying me is that it?"

"What was your first clue?" he said sarcastic.

She sighed while shaking her head" oh well I guess it was too good to be true if you accepted my offer but now it seems I will have to do things the hard way it's time to take a little nap Seiryu-kun…." Her black eyes started glowing red.

Seiryu gasp while feeling sleepy all of the sudden he try to kept his eyes open but it was futile the force was too strong, he fell to the ground while he was engulf in a transparent bubble Mika grin as she touch the bubble.

(Now let's see your memories) in the blink of an eye she saw all of Seiryu's past memories while she grin in delight" I am very lucky indeed I manage to snatch a jinchuuriki so much pain and loneliness he will be an excellent weapon"

Suddenly Hinata appear in front of her looking very angry while holding the handle of Undine" you WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM"

Mika grin at her like she was unfazed by her glare and anger and frankly she didn't care she had what she has what she was looking for all along.

In another part of Konoha

A nervous Naruto was in a forest with Mayu who was giggling like a school girl, it's a small forest in the village which was more beautiful in scenery than the forest outside of the village making the perfect romantic spot. Naruto made a mental note to bring Sakura here that is if he doesn't get marry to the princess next to him, he felt uncomfortable feeling Mayu's hand holding his own he didn't like the situation and he wasn't the only one. A few feet away from their location a pissed off Sakura was watching while hiding behind a tree, she was so angry that she was tightly holding the tree causing it to breaking it into small pieces she really wanted to turn the tree to dust but she hold it in. She has reach a jealousy level so high that it pisses her off just to see the princess talking to her blond boyfriend, the last draw that will drive her over the edge would be a kiss and there was no chance in hell that she was going to let that happen.

(I have to control myself no matter what I don't have to so angry after all Naruto doesn't love her and look at him he's all nervous and uncomfortable being with that bitch the fact is that Tsunade-sama actually agree so she should MARRY HIM damn it I must kill her maybe a very slow painful death yeah that would be very nice…..no control yourself Sakura you can do this only interfere when things get out of hand between them)

"Naruto-kun I really love this forest it's so beautiful I really like Konoha"

The blond grin sheepishly while trying to find a way to leave this place" I guess it's nice how about if we go somewhere else?"

"But Naruto-kun I like it here" she gave him the sad puppy eyes when she notice that he was a frowning" what's wrong Naruto-kun are you bore?"

"Huh no it's just that……I don't know" he really wanted to tell her that he wanted to go he didn't wanted to spend another second with her he didn't like her and he was begging to be with his pink hair girlfriend.

Sakura was grinning (boy I have never seen Naruto so bore looks like he can't stand being with that brat maybe I should interfere and save him so I can have him all to myself)

Mayu giggle" oh I see I know what you need Naruto-kun….you want a sweet kiss"

Naruto gasp" what……I……I……" his mind was screaming danger danger while Sakura got pissed at that.

(Hell no she's not kissing her over my dead body)

(CHA I'LL KILL THAT BITCH) inner Sakura said.

Mayu closed her eyes and poke her lips and Naruto freak out he couldn't take it anymore it was now or never, he stop he interrupted her kiss while she was disappointed she was now looking at a serious Naruto.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

He sighed" I'm sorry Mayu but I can't kiss you I won't do that"

Mayu look hurt" but Naruto-kun were supposed to get marry there's nothing wrong if we kiss now"

"It is wrong for me because I don't love you I already have a girlfriend and I love her too much I will never hurt her feelings so please understand I can't marry you"

After hearing that Sakura's whole anger faded and she was smiling while blushing for having such a great and loyal boyfriend (what would I do without him?)

"You have to Hokage-sama agree that you have to marry me have you forgotten if you don't marry me then my father will be upset and he will abandoned Konoha the village won't be able to survive without the fire lord" Mayu said upset.

Sakura clench her fist in anger (that bitch how dare she blackmail him like that just to have him as her husband I swear I hate her so much)

"I will do anything for Konoha but THIS I won't do I'm sorry Mayu but I won't marry you I don't like you like that I barely know you and I already have a wonderful girlfriend whom I will marry someday in the near future" he blush a little thinking about it.

Sakura blush crimson hearing that (he….wants to….marry me I……..Uzumaki Sakura it does have a nice ring to it)

Mayu was not happy" so you won't marry me Naruto-kun fine that's quite all right it doesn't matter what you say in the end you will marry me whether you like it or not" her hazel eyes started glowing red.

Naruto gaze at her red eyes and suddenly felt tire he couldn't keep his eyes open until he fell unconscious, Mayu made a bubble appear engulfing him she touch the bubble with a smile (now it's time to see your memories Naruto-kun)

She smile while seeing all of his past memories (I am so lucky I have chosen a jinchuuriki I wonder if my sister had the same luck too)

"YOU BITCH"

Mayu look next to her and saw Sakura running to her looking very angry her eyes travel to the unconscious blond trap in the bubble then back at her, she was glaring at her with pure anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM" she shouted while taking a kunai.

Mayu smile" relax he's only sleeping like a baby I wanted to see all of his memories and they are quite nice just what I was expecting from a jinchuuriki"

She gasp (she knows about the Kyubi) she glare at her" how do you know about that?"

"You mean about Naruto-kun being a jinchuuriki it was easy I search through his memories that's how I found out"

"You saw his memories what kind of jutsu did you used on him?" her gaze hardened at the princess.

Mayu raised an eyebrow" jutsu?....no I didn't do any of the sort what I did to him was one of my abilities to see his past and see all of his pain and suffering all that loneliness he's the perfect candidate indeed"

Sakura didn't like what she was hearing the more she listened the more her hatred for Mayu grew" what the hell are you talking about candidate for what?"

"You already know that he's going to be my husband and it's even better since he's a jinchuuriki were going to be so happy together" she giggle while Sakura was pissed.

"Sorry to disappoint you but didn't you hear what he told you he doesn't loves you and he doesn't wants to marry you he loves me I'm his girlfriend and the one he desires not you spoil bitch" she put on her black gloves ready to fight her not caring if she was the daughter of the fire lord.

"Oh so you are Naruto-kun's girlfriend this is great I get two wonderful things I get to marry him and I get to kill you too with you out of the way he will have no choice but to love me"

"Whatever bitch bring it" she spat at her knowing that talking to her was a waste of time.

"I will make your death very slow and painful" suddenly she changed her image making the pink hair kunoichi gasp in shock.

Mayu transform completely her hair change color to read her eyes were red her skin was blue, she also has fangs claws and a long tail, Sakura's eyes widened seeing the thing before her whatever it was she knew that it wasn't human.

"Just what the hell are you?"

Back with Hinata

Hinata glare at Mika ready to sheath Undine her pale eyes travel to the unconscious Seiryu in the bubble she was worry about him but she needed to take care of her first, Mika laugh smile lovingly at Seiryu making Hinata glare at her in jealousy and anger.

"Soon Seiryu-kun you and me will be bounded together forever"

"That won't be happening he's not marrying you he doesn't love you but most importantly who are you you're not princess Mika?"

The princess gave her an amused look" what are you talking about I am Mika"

She activated her byakugan" you're chakra it's not normal it's very strange coming from a princess instead of asking who are you I think the more appropriate question is what are you?"

Mika grin she was impressed" my my looks like the cat is finally out of the bag I'm surprise that you were able to guess so soon now that you know the truth about me I have no choice I can't let you live prepare to die"

Hinata went to her gentle fist stance and gasp seeing that Mika has change her appearance her hair was now red her eyes red her skin was blue, and she also has fangs claws and a long tail. Hinata wasn't so shock she knew that the thing in front of her was a demon after all she has trained three years with a demon hunter, the demon was still touching the bubble where Seiryu is she needed to be careful she didn't wanted to hurt him.

"You're a demon I can't believe you wanted to marry Seiryu"

"I will marry him I need him more than ever now that I know that he's a jinchuuriki" the female demon snarl.

She gasps" how…how did you know that he's a demon container?" she said with fear in her voice.

"I look into his memories I saw everything poor thing he's been through a lot, however I saw memories where he's very happy especially when he met you Hyuga Hinata it seems he holds a great place for you in his heart he loves you very much too bad he's marrying me oh well life doesn't always have happy endings"

She glare at her hard her pale eyes look like they were daggers that they could pierce through anything" you're not marrying him demon because I'm going to kill you right here and now before you even had a chance to perform your wedding"

"Yes I know that you were trained by Genjuro the immortal slaughter of the hidden mist you are quite strong and skillful however even the mightiest warriors has its weakness like I'm about to show you"

Hinata activated her byakugan ready to charge her when she saw her eyes glowing red and now everything turn black around her, she look everywhere but there was nothing but eternal darkness (what is this it's not a genjutsu so what in the world is this?)

"Where am I?"

"You're about to enter my special ability" came the voice of the female demon.

"Where are you show yourself you coward"

"But I am fighting you as I speak you see this is my only attack the trail of broken hearts and you will be quite surprise what does it do" she started laughing while Hinata had a very bad feeling about this she didn't wanted to know what is the attack about.

Back with Sakura

Sakura charge at the female demon that was princess Mayu but her eyes glow red and she was surrounded by darkness, she acted fast thinking that it was a genjutsu she focus her chakra and made a hand seal.

"RELEASE"

But nothing happen she was still surrounded by the darkness she then heard laughing, she clench her fist in anger recognizing the voice of the demon.

"What the hell is this?"

"You're about to find out this is my special ability the trail of broken hearts and you're in for quite a ride….a ride of pure pain and suffering" she started laughing again.

She growl (this isn't a genjutsu so I can't dispel it but there has to be a way for me to break this attack)

"It's time to walk the trail of broken hearts after that I will have Naruto-kun all to myself"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL BITCH" Sakura spat" you won't have him I won't let you I will find a way to destroy this attack of yours"

"Good luck with that the only way to escape is to walk the trail completely and also….no one has ever survived the trail of broken hearts you will die too just like the rest"

"We'll see about that"

"Now feel the pain"

Sakura's surrounding turn white and all of the sudden she was now in some kind of village, of course she recognized that she was back at Konoha but something was different about herself. She knew something was wrong with her she felt like she was shorter, she gaze at her hands and they were smaller she gasp she couldn't believe it she has transform into a four year old version of herself. What happened is it possible that she went back into the past somehow what other explanation could there be, this couldn't be real could it? This was all confusing indeed.

(What's going on why am I like this what's all of this?)

She ask a lot of questions in her head until she heard the evil laughter of the female demon her arrogant tone made her so angry, no doubt this was her doing.

"You what are you up to?" she said angry sounding like a little since she has change back into one.

"This is the beginning of the trail of broken hearts my dear you have return into a little girl because from now on you will feel all of Naruto-kun's pain all of his suffering and his loneliness, this will be quite entertaining indeed since he's a jinchuuriki and you should know what kind of treatment a jinchuuriki receives you will feel every pain he has receive since he was four years old until the last time he has suffer"

Sakura was shock she couldn't believe what she just heard she knows that hell her blond boyfriend has gone because he's the container of Kyubi, if she was telling the truth then the reality hit her hard it was impossible she heard the demon laugh again.

"I can see by the look of your face that you know the painful truth that's right the chances of you surviving this are pretty slim because no one has ever survived the trail of broken hearts this is the beginning of your end you will die from Naruto-kun's suffering" she began to laugh while Sakura was trembling trying to gather some courage but it was useless fear was overpowering her the only question she could ask herself is can she survive.

Back with Hinata

Hinata blink many times trying to make sure that she wasn't seeing things one minute she was in Konoha and now she was in the hidden mist village, she knows the village since she's been here training with Genjuro for three years. She gasp she has realize something else she was shorter her hands were smaller, she has figure out that somehow she has return to being a little girl four years old to be exact. Maybe she was dreaming that this wasn't real there was no way she was back to being a little girl again, she activated her byakugan and it wasn't a genjutsu it was the real thing.

(What's going on why am I like this how could this be real?)

She heard the demon Mika laugh evilly making her growl in anger now she knew that somehow this was all her doing" what are you planning to do what did you do to me?"

"Welcome Hinata to the trail of broken hearts you are now back to a four year girl and you're also back to the mist village, actually this is Seiryu's past and this is where things get good you will feel all of Seiryu's pain since he was four years old all of his suffering, sorrow and his loneliness for the treatment he receives for being a jinchuuriki you will feel everything no one has ever survive the trail of broken hearts so you will eventually die"

Hinata was shock (that can't be this must be some kind of horrible nightmare no Seiryu I have to be strong for him)

"Now Hinata walk the trail of broken hearts and die from Seiryu's suffering"

With Sakura

The little girl Sakura was surrounded by the villagers of Konoha they were all glaring at her with so much hatred and fear it was making her cry, she could feel their hatred somehow and it was killing her the pain of being hated for having something that it wasn't your fault she let her tears fall feeling heartbroken. Pretty soon she felt more pain as the villagers started shouting at her and cursing at her, some of the people started throwing stones at her she couldn't do nothing to get hit and let the pain hit her like a kunai piercing through her skin.

"GO AWAY MONSTER

"DIE DEMON"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME"

"DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME YOU DISGUST ME"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE"

She continued crying while they were still glaring at her she was feeling horrible it was completely different when the kids tease her of her forehead, this was a whole new level of pain and rejection she was feeling" please stop don't hate me I haven't done nothing please don't look at me with those eyes stop I beg of you"

"YOU'RE EVIL YOU MUST DIE"

"YEAH GET HER"

She gasp as she began to run for her dear life as the villagers started chasing her throwing her stones in the process, she trip and the villagers got her as they started beating her up they punch her and kick her even when she was done they continued their horrible assault. They stop when the AMBU came making the villagers leave, they gaze at the beat up Sakura who had bruises and cuts everywhere she cover in blood. Sakura could hear the demon laughing enjoying the horrible torment she was going through this was just a taste of things to come, she slowly got up while one of the AMBUS with an eagle mask came to her and punch her in her stomach making cough some blood.

"Hey what are you doing you can't do that" an AMBU with a bull mask said.

"I don't care this demon deserves to die let it rot here"

"Hokage-sama's orders are to bring her to the hospital"

"Then you take her I don't want that monster to get well again why can't she die"

Sakura let more tears fall from her eyes (this is horrible this pain hurts so much….I….I have to be strong and survive this for Naruto I must)

With Hinata

As the little girl Hinata walk through the streets of the mist village everywhere she look all of the villagers were glaring at her with so much hatred, there were others who were ignoring her like she didn't existed. Tears were starting to fall why would they hate her she hasn't done anything, thing turn worst as the people she pass by started whispering things that she didn't like.

"There goes that demon she doesn't belong here"

"She should just die"

"Why are they letting her live she's nothing but a monster"

She continued crying while trying to get away from them until she was surrounded by a large group of villagers, she tremble in fear as she gaze into their eyes they didn't reflect any compassion nor joy just hatred and fear.

(Why….why are they keep looking at me with those eyes why do they hate me so much what did I do to make them hate me so much)

Suddenly the villagers started beating her punching and kicking her she yell in pain as they continued their punishment on her, the villagers were stop once she saw a couple of mist AMBU they left because they didn't want to get in trouble with the law. She was glad and happy that the AMBU have save her life she gasp when one of the AMBU stab her with a kunai the other AMBU did the same, the blood started falling as she felt to the ground started losing conscious why was this happening to her.

"Can we let it die this time?"

"As much as I want to we can't Mizukage-sama's orders we can't let it die let's take it to the hospital maybe this demon will finally die there"

She felt as she was carry by one of the AMBU her tears were still falling how can they treat her with so much hatred and cruelty, now she finally understood Seiryu's pain and it was so horrible(I have to be strong if Seiryu was able to survive then so can I)

With Sakura

Little Sakura open her eyes and she was in a bed she immediately recognize the building as one of the rooms of the Konoha hospital, since she's a medic ninja and she has spend a lot of time working here when she wasn't on a mission. She saw that she's still had her bruises and injuries on her it seems the doctors hasn't treated her wounds yet how long has she been unconscious. She wasn't going to wait another minute as she began to heal her injuries using her medical ninjutsu, she gasp when she couldn't use her medical ninjutsu that's when it hit her since the demon turn her back into a four year old she couldn't perform medical ninjutsu because she hasn't learn it yet. She sighed in frustration she was being treated like trash getting beat up and she couldn't heal her injuries, she then heard voices coming from outside the room she could tell one was a woman and the other a man.

"Doctor she has been injured again" Sakura knew it was one of the nurses.

"Of course what would you expect she's a monster she deserves that beating"

"Are you going to treat her injuries?"

"Of course not I am no treating a freaking monster you can tell Hokage-sama to get another doctor my job is to heal humans not DEMONS"

Sakura started sobbing again even the people of the hospital hated her too she finally began to understand Naruto's pain (so Naruto this is a taste of the hell you have to endure it's so horrible but I have to find a way to overcome this and leave this place…..Naruto-kun I need you please give me your strength to go on give me the courage to survive this)

In Naruto's mindscape the Kyubi watch from his cage his vessels unconscious body this was definitely a very amusing sight indeed, he started chuckling enjoying what he was watching he was always taken pleasure from seeing pain.

"**You truly are pathetic Naruto…..your mate is almost dying and here you are sleeping what happen to your so called protect your friends it was nothing but bullshit….it seems there's nothing you can't do and once again you need my power…but now I can take over you again and cause some fun and destruction hehe…"**

The Kyubi started pouring his chakra heading to Naruto until it was repel by an unseen force his eyes widened slightly in realization.

"**His body is surrounded by a powerful force no wonder he can't hear me I can't reach him….it seems you're on your own Naruto looks like your mate will die I will take pleasure by hearing your grief and sorrow when she dies….you truly are pathetic hehehe…"**

In Seiryu's frozen mindscape Fenrir was very restless so far he has being trying to call to his vessel but he hasn't answer him, he has try to pour down some of his chakra to him but it was repel by a mysterious power the wolf Bijuu was now getting inpatient with his host.

"**Seiryu wake up….Hinata is in danger I don't know how long she can keep up you have to wake up before it's too late……if you don't wake up you will regretted for the rest of your life"**

The Mika demon smile wickedly as she continued her attack on the Hyuga heiress she had one hand holding the bubble where Seiryu was floating and the other to hold Hinata to keep her attack on her, she saw that her body had scars and bruises it won't be long before she dies.

"At this rate she won't survive I wish she could hold on a little longer so I can continue enjoying myself seeing you take Seiryu's pain you're really weak compare to him hahaha….."

In the Konoha forest demon Mayu sighed as she continued her attack on Sakura while holding the bubble keeping Naruto inside, she was getting a little inpatient seeing that the pink hair kunoichi was still alive.

"Oh….how much longer I have to wait why can't she die already so I can have Naruto-kun all to myself, this is the longest time I have to used the trail of broken hearts on a human before but it can't be help this is the most effective way to kill a human….if she's still holding on that means she's very strong her loyalty to Naruto-kun must be very high I guess she does love him" she grin evilly seeing Sakura's unconscious body cover in bruises and injuries" you won't last long pinky no matter how strong your loyalty to your love one is no one has ever survive the trail of broken hearts your fate is DEATH.."

To be continued

Major cliffhanger but I think this one was a little innocent compare to the one I left at the ultimate tournament people are still hanging from that cliffhanger anyway remember to review thank you and farewell.

Next chapter: Reaching the light hope is always in the unseen


	45. Reaching the light

Chapter 45 Reaching the light hope it's always in the unseen

Disclaimer: I will own Naruto when Naruto and Hinata got together that's right I will never own Naruto because Naru/Hina WILL NEVER happen.

For Hinata she thought that death was the worst punishment anyone could receive because once you die that was it you cease to exist, you will never see your friends your families all the people that are precious to you ever again but she thought wrong. What she was experiencing right now was a punishment worse than death thanks to the demon who pretended to be one of the daughters of the fire lord, so far she has been experiencing the painful past of her boyfriend Seiryu for four years and she felt like she wanted to die. She has been treated worst than trash the villagers have been constantly glaring at her saying hateful words behind her back and she was beat up every once in a while, she was kick out three times from the orphanage and she didn't have a choice but to sleep in the cold streets of the village. She was surprise because every time she woke up she always saw food next to her a couple of dangos some pork, she smile at least there was someone in the village who care for her she needed to be careful though there was the possibility that the food could be poison but she took the risk because was too hungry to think about that. It was always the same every morning she had to hide to prevent being attack as usual, tears were always falling from her pale eyes because she was so lonely nobody dare to come near her and as soon as she was near the children their parents came taking them away from her. She was in pain and lonely why do they have to hate her so much can't they see that she's as human as they are, she know understood the horrible pain Seiryu felt for being a jinchuuriki how she needed him and missed him wishing he was here beside her.

She has wonder so many times will she be able to survive this will she be able to stay alive or go insane, there has to be a way for her to go through with this hell and live, then it hit her she has known Seiryu so well that there must be a way for him to overcome this suffering. When Genjuro was training them she remembers when Seiryu feels frustrated or angry he will train to relief his frustration, that's what she needed to do in order to forget the pain and the hatred by the villagers she will train hard just like Seiryu. Carefully she jump from the roof the buildings heading to the training field making sure no one saw her, once she reach the training field she went to one of the wooden pillars and started practicing her gentle fist style. Hour after hour she started her training without stopping until she was exhausted, after she could no longer train she left the field only to be meet by a large angry mob heading to the village. They chase her through the whole village until she safely hides beneath a wooden bridge, she waited until the mob left once she notice that it was safe to leave she started looking for a place to sleep at least she will find a place warm enough to spend the night.

The Mika demon was watching seeing that somehow Hinata's body wasn't getting any wounds she didn't know what was happening, she was still under the effect of her attack, but she wasn't getting hurt its like she stop feeling pain (what is going on she's not having any injuries…did she found a way to stop the trail of broken hearts….no that's impossible no one has escape our attack but why isn't she dead yet?)

With Sakura

Sakura was in the same boat as Hinata four years experiencing Naruto's pain has made her miserable and lonely, she was always crying because she couldn't take it the pain was too much for her to bare. She realize how strong her blond boyfriend was to be able to survive this horrible hell, now she truly admires his courage and self determination but the big question she ask herself is will she able to survive the same hell that Naruto went through. She has been ignore spit at glare beat up and kick when she was in the ground helpless, now she understood how hard and painful is the life of a jinchuuriki. She has wonder how could Naruto survive this how can he always bring that big smile he always do how, then she finally realize the reason why Naruto survive his torture past he was always lonely so what did he do to bring their attention to get notice by the villagers. In the couple of days Sakura started doing the same thing Naruto did to hide his pain and loneliness from the village, she became a prankster she started doing little insignificant things follow by regular thing to big and serious things. For once she was happy she felt alive the way the villagers reacted to her pranks, some of them didn't like it others thought it was childish and dumb and others just laugh for the heck of it. Now she understood why Naruto was a prankster this was his way to ignore all the pain and loneliness he had, to get notice by the villagers instead of being hated and fear and besides she was truly enjoying being a prankster herself.

(I never knew being a prankster was so much fun no wonder Naruto like doing it so much it's kind of….cool oh I did not just said that)

Mayu was getting desperate she was tire and she wanted Sakura to die already so she can have Naruto all to herself (what is going on she should be dead by now how much longer do I have to wait this is so frustrating why can't this bimbo die already)

With Hinata

Time has passed in the trail of broken hearts and Hinata was now twelve she was still training ignoring the glares from the people, but she looks around she meet three people the people who became precious to Seiryu and herself. She saw her sensei Genjuro, Subaru and Takeshiro she was happy even if there were only three it was enough to accept her existence not as a demon container but as a human being. Of course there was one more missing person here the person that she has love so much and she considers her most precious treasure, the one person who understands her the most her boyfriend Seiryu. Suddenly she was surrounded by the people of Konoha people she recognize and who became her friend, she saw Naruto, Sakura everyone from the rookie nine Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato, Sai her cousin Neji her sister Hanabi and her father Hiashi. Gone was the pain and suffering she was feeling for the past years it was horrible to endure but it was worth it, in the end she found people who love and care for her these are the people she has sworn to protect with her life forever.

(I was never alone in the first place I have so many precious people who care for me just like Seiryu even if he suffer a lot he found people who love him for who he is and I am one of them I hope you can hear me Seiryu I love you with all my heart and soul now and forever….)

Suddenly everything turned black around her and she was now in a different place, she was now standing in some kind of frozen chamber there was this large steel cage which was cover in ice but what caught her attention the most was the body in front of her.

"SEIRYU" she ran to him but as soon as she got close to him she was hit by an invisible barrier she slowly got back to her feet not knowing what to do" Seiryu…." she whisper.

"**It's no use he's being surrounded by a powerful demonic barrier I do not know if there's a way to call to him"**

Hinata looked ahead to the frozen cage and gasp seeing that she was been stare by a pair of bright yellow eyes, she could see the white chakra emitting from him there was no doubt she didn't needed to guess who was the thing behind the cage" you must be Fenrir the seven tails wolf Seiryu's Bijuu"

With Sakura

She was now twelve again no more she was feeling pain no more loneliness, she was surrounded by the people of Konoha who became precious to Naruto, no longer she needed to be a prankster because everyone has acknowledge her for who she is. She now thinks this how Naruto must've felt when he was finally accepted by the people of Konoha it was such a great feeling, she felt so alive like it was worth to be right here living she knew it very well after she has found a great boyfriend. She couldn't stop thinking about the blond knuckle head she wanted to hug him and kiss him, all of the sudden everything turn black and she was now in a whole different place. She was now in sewerage passage, her eyes widened as she was looking at a giant golden cage with a tag that said seal in kanji but what really scared her was the thing behind the cage. A pair of blood red eyes were staring a lot of red chakra was emitting from the creature, he gave her a large wicked smile like he was glad to see her but Sakura could tell that his eyes said that he wanted to eat her alive. She felt fear rising in her she knew very well who was this thing behind the cage, she was staring at the king of the Bijuu's and the one who attacked Konoha sixteen years ago who caused a lot of killing to leaf ninjas the nine tails fox demon Kyubi.

Her jade eyes widened as she notice that there was a body in the middle of the room, it was her blond boyfriend Naruto she started running to him desperate" NARUTO" she was hit by an invisible barrier causing her to hit the ground she slowly got up while the Kyubi started laughing at her in pure amusement.

"**You're wasting your time pinky he's surrounded by a powerful demonic barrier even I can't reach him but I am quite surprise to see you here hehe….." **

Sakura try to remain calm while looking at the demon fox (I can't believe I'm actually staring at the Kyubi he really is so frightful I can't let it show him that I'm afraid)

But it was too late the demon fox was well aware that she was scare, a wicked grin cross his features he was going to enjoy torture her a little just for the mere amusement, after all is not every day that someone besides his container comes to visit him and keeps him some company.

Back with Hinata

The Hyuga heiress stare at the demon wolf without any fear in her pale eyes, she slowly gaze back at the unconscious body of Seiryu then back at him maybe the demon wolf knew a way to reach her boyfriend" do you know how to destroy the demonic barrier?"

Fenrir stood quiet watching her seconds pass by but he didn't said a word making Hinata sweat dropped (Seiryu told me that he wasn't the talkative type and he wasn't kidding) "did you hear me I said if you know a way to destroy the barrier?"

Again the wolf demon didn't said a word making her clench her fist she was getting angry" look if something happens to Seiryu like if he dies you die too so if you know a way to help him then please tell me"

Fenrir stood for a couple of seconds before speaking**" the demonic barrier is too strong I try sending some of my chakra but it can't reach him I think he's the only one who can wake up" **

She nodded while looking back at his body she took a couple of steps careful not to get hit by the barrier, she knelt beside him seeing his handsome face" Seiryu I know you can hear me don't lose the fight break free you're stronger than this don't let that demon control you any longer don't forget that I will always love you no matter what so please open your eyes WAKE UP" she finish as tears started falling from her eyes.

Fenrir saw as the tears got pass the demonic barrier**" it seems your love for him is the key to break the barrier keep going"**

She smile gazing at him" Seiryu I promise you as long as I'm here you will no longer be lonely you will no longer be hated because I will be here to keep you company and give you all the love that you truly deserve that's a promise of the life time" more tears started falling from her eyes passing through the barrier until the barrier was gone.

"**You have done it the barrier has been broken your feelings for Seiryu are truly deep and powerful he should be waking any moment now"**

She nodded while smiling drying her tears she was glad to be able to walk the trail of broken hearts and help Seiryu wake up, suddenly vanished from the frozen mindscape.

Fenrir stood quiet watching the body of his container**" Hinata thank you…."**

Back with Sakura

Sakura continued to stare at the Kyubi while the demon fox look amuse with an evil grin that would make anyone wet their pants he started chuckling**" what a surprise to have someone else visiting me besides the brat and it's YOU of all humans hehe….."**

Sakura didn't like the way he said that" what do you mean by that?"

The Kyubi chuckle again**" aw look at you…you're trembling in fear am I scaring you not to worry if it wasn't for this damn seal I would have killed you just like I did to your father a long time ago…"**

Her jade eyes widened in pure shock hearing that it was true her mother told her that her father was killed when the Kyubi attack the village, she clench her fist in anger while the demon fox was chuckling in amusement to him it was very entertaining to see her shaking in fear while her anger rise.

The Kyubi wanted to continued his twisted game with the pink hair medic**" yes you should have seen the look your daddy had when I shred him to pieces with my claws it was satisfying the way he scream in pain if I remember correctly the last thing he said before dying was screaming your name SAKURA" **he yell in mocking tone seeing it had an effect on Sakura as she was glaring deeply at him with pure hatred.

"**What's wrong do you hate me for what I did? Do you hate me for taking daddy from you I bet you want to beat me so badly and have your revenge isn't that right…..sorry to disappoint you but you can't the seal protects me from any harm that is the only good use this stupid seal has curse that damn Fourth Hokage for sealing me here…." **he grin seeing that she was still glaring at him**" you can't hurt me but you can hate me I am seal inside of Naruto hate my for being inside of him let me feel your hate….."**

The Kyubi was surprise when he heard laughter coming from Sakura he didn't have a clue why she was laughing, he was expecting her to cry and yell at him with rage but this reaction really caught him totally by surprise.

Sakura look at him with anger" it's not going to work…..what you're trying to do you will never make me hate Naruto this was never his fault to begin with it was YOURS for attacking the village….everything is your freaking fault my father's death all of the ninjas that you killed who had families and Naruto's suffering and the hell he had to endure BECAUSE OF YOU ITS ALL YOUR FAULT I HATE YOU DAMN FOX"

The demon fox chuckle like he was enjoying the conversation**" you are more amusing than the brat I like you….it's you the kind that I love to kill how I would want to sink my claws in the soft flesh of yours watch the blood filled the place and hear your pretty screams"**

Sakura snorted" sorry to disappoint you but that won't be happening you're sealed like rats in a cage you deserve far worst for your punishment you look pretty pathetic" she grins at the way she has turn his game around.

The Kyubi didn't like her comment one bit he growl in anger**" I will find a way to break free from this damn seal and once I do I will finish what I started and destroy Konoha YOU WILL ALL DIE…"**

"You will never break free now I know why the Fourth chose Naruto to be your prison because he is the most courageous person I have ever seen his will and determination is the most powerful thing than any jutsu in this world more powerful than YOU, and as long as he has his friends and his precious people with him he will continued to fight and protect us keeping you from escaping you will forever root in the cage you DEMON"

The Kyubi was pissed as he started to hit the cage with its claws startling Sakura a little**" you pink hair bitch I really want to kill you….you're just like that brat stubborn till the very end and a pain in the ass"**

She decided to ignore him and went to Naruto not getting too close so she doesn't get hit by the demonic barrier again" hey fox do you know how to break down the barrier?"

The demon fox snorted**" that stupid brat is a goner the barrier is too powerful even for me I even used some of my chakra to aid him but it won't pass the barrier looks like he won't be waking up too bad for you pink bitch…."**

Once again Sakura ignore him seeing his unconscious body" I don't believe what he's saying Naruto I know you can hear me you have never given up on anything and you're not going to start now, you're stronger than you look I know what well…..now show me how strong you can be do it for everyone in Konoha and for me Naruto I love you with all my heart Naruto-kun" tears fell from her eyes passing through the barrier until it was gone.

The Kyubi was disgusted**" how pathetic the feelings from your heart were able to destroy the barrier humans are so foolish…feelings are nothing but an illusion destine to cease from existence…"**

"Well I'm not expecting a demon like you to understand the power of love and you probably never will" without warning she vanish from the chamber leaving a relief Kyubi behind (just how does Naruto keep up with someone like HIM)

"**Good riddance that bitch really gets on my nerves I don't know what the hell does the brat sees in her he really is stupid to chose a mate like her pathetic…."**

Back with Hinata

The demon Mika couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her was HInata she was standing and she was wide awake, her whole body was cover in wounds and bruises she look like she could die. She was too shock to believe it was she dreaming no this was real this was really happening, the only question she could ask is why and how.

"It's not possible how…..how can you still be standing and alive you're supposed to be dead no one has survive the trail of broken hearts before"

Hinata panted as she cough some blood" there's always a first time for everything…..I will never give up even if I have to crawl and drag my limb body I will fight for my friends and my village that's my ninja way"

The demon grin seeing her condition (look at her she's too wounded she can't fight back I guess I have no choice but to kill her the old fashion way) she took a large dagger from her robe and went closer to Hinata" you know I'm impressed you're the first human that has ever survive the trail of broken hearts but in the end you're efforts have been a waste of time, you will die and Seiryu will be mine forever"

Hinata could barely stand up the demon Mika was right she couldn't move she was too wounded to fight, but she needed to try she wasn't going to give up her boyfriend for a demon (no I can't give up I won't give up I can't die here there's so much I have to do in my life Seiryu my love I……..)

The demon raise the high in the air ready to strike the Hyuga heiress" goodbye human DIE…."

Hinata close her eyes not wanting to see her tragic end but suddenly she didn't feel the dagger piercing her flesh, when she open her eyes she smile seeing Mika's attack was stop by none other than Seiryu. Mika growl forgetting that she release her spell on him the moment Hinata broke through the trail of broken hearts, she was in trouble now Seiryu was really angry he had his Fenrir features his yellow eyes glaring at her ready to take her down.

Seiryu's white chakra froze the dagger he crush the ice destroying the weapon" you will pay dearly for harming her no one hurts my girlfriend NO ONE" he said in a demonic growl releasing more of Fenrir's chakra and one tail grew from his back.

Near the Hokage mountain Anko was running until she felt the powerful chakra she gaps n shock she has felt this chakra beofre (this chakra…..oh no Seiryu)

The demon Mika gasp as she was being frozen by Fenrir's chakra until she was frozen completely he then punch the ice sculpture to pieces killing the demon, Hinata was scare for her boyfriend she thought that Fenrir might take over him again and turn into the powerful beast when they were back at Orochimaru's hide out. She felt relief when the white chakra was gone and Seiryu return to normal, she smile before collapsing but Seiryu caught her in time before hitting the ground tears started falling from his eyes seeing his girlfriend beyond hurt his he dispelled the horrible thought of her dying.

Just then Anko arrived at the top of the mountain she rush to the two teens" Seiryu are you…." She didn't finish gasping in shock seeing Hinata's bloody body while Seiryu was sobbing" Seiryu we have to get her to the hospital let's go"

Even if he was so hurt for his girlfriend he nodded carrying her bridal style and left with Anko, he was praying that Hinata will be all right (Hinata please I will never forgive myself if you die)

Back with Sakura

Mayu was so shock she couldn't believe it Sakura was standing panting her body was a mess of her own blood" impossible you can't be alive no one survives the trail of broken hearts how can you still be alive?"

Sakura chuckle at her question" I guess I'm too stubborn to die I will not die here I have dreams and goals to accomplish in my life and I also have a wonderful boyfriend to live my life with too" she softly gaze at the unconscious body of Naruto" she blush a little remembering what he said that he wanted to marry her in the future.

Demon Mayu growl" damn I can only use the trail of broken hearts once and it was enough because it always kill all of our victims looks like I will have to get my hands dirty and kill you after all, I will have Naruto-kun he'll be mine forever NOW DIE" she charge at her while Sakura close her eyes she didn't have the strength to fight anymore she was going to die, tears started to fall from her eyes thinking about her blond boyfriend.

(I guess this is it I'm sorry Naruto looks like you will have to find someone else to marry I'm sorry goodbye my love)

But the demons attack never came as she was stop in her tracks, when Sakura didn't felt anything she slowly open her eyes and gasp. The demon Mayu was shock seeing that Naruto stop her attack with the Kyubi's chakra flowing around him with the fox features, he was glaring at Mayu with so much hatred ready to kill making the red chakra flow even more creating one tail.

Near their location Yamato and Sai were running through the woods trying to find them, Yamato gasp along with Sai feeling the evil chakra coming from near their position.

(No the Kyubi's chakra…..Naruto) "Sai let's go"

The teen nodded and they increase their speed heading to their location.

Sakura tremble seeing Naruto cover in the demon fox chakra she was afraid if he loses control like what happen at the heaven and earth bridge, she couldn't take it the thought of him being taken over by the Kyubi will hurt her so much. Before she said anything to him Naruto squeeze the demon's hand making her scream in agony, with his free hand he form a purple rasengan ready to hit her with full force.

He made a demonic growl" you will pay for hurting Sakura-chan DIE RASENGAN"

The purple sphere of spiraling chakra hit the demon Mayu sending her crashing to a tree killing her in the process Naruto growl again even if he kill her he was still feeling rage for what she did to his pink hair girlfriend, Sakura gasp seeing another tail forming it was happening he was going to transform into that horrible monster again she needed to do something the greatest danger is that they were in the village and if she doesn't something fast it will be like sixteen years ago when the Kyubi attack Konoha.

"Naruto stop don't lose control don't let the Kyubi take over you you're stronger than him please don't become like that monster….I love you" tears were falling from her jade eyes.

Naruto stop before the red chakra started vanishing, his facial features return to normal, Sakura smile seeing his sapphire blue eyes again she was about to embrace him but she collapse on the ground.

"SAKURA-CHAN" he went to her tears falling from his eyes seeing her whole body cover in her blood" please Sakura-chan hold on don't die" he sob cursing in his mind for failing to protect her.

"NARUTO"

Yamato and Sai went to his side and gasp seeing Sakura all wounded" Naruto we have to get her to the hospital immediately"

He nodded as the tears continued to fall and carry her bridal style he left in a hurry follow by the two ninjas, Naruto gaze at his girlfriend seeing how hurt she is he was thinking the worst case scenario and he erase that horrible thought (please Sakura-chan you have to live I can't live without you my life has no meaning if you're not with me)

Later at Konoha hospital

Hinata open her eyes to see that she was on a bed in one of the many rooms of the hospital, her body was almost cover in bandages she did suffer a lot of injuries she was happy she was still alive. She notice that someone was holding her hand she look next to her and saw Seiryu sitting on a chair sleeping, she giggle softly looks like he worry himself to sleep she gaze at the window and it was already nightfall just how long was she awake.

"So you're up too huh"

Hinata gaze next to her and there was another bed it was Sakura her body was as bandage as hers, she took a look next to her and Naruto was holding her hand seating in a chair asleep the same way as Seiryu" how are you feeling Sakura-san?"

"I'll live I still don't know how I survive that horrible experience….come to think of it I still don't know how in the world Naruto survive that hell the village gave him when it wasn't his fault to begin with"

"I think because Naruto-kun never gave up he believe in one day to make the village accept him he wanted to show everyone that he wasn't a demon but a wonderful person just a normal human like you and me, the same way with Seiryu" Hinata said with a smile.

"You know this whole thing has made me realize something, I knew that the life of a jinchuuriki was horrible but what I saw in Naruto's past was well….I can't even describe it hated by so many people yet he never let it get to him always training for his dream it truly made me realize how courageous he is I am proud to have someone like him as my boyfriend…but don't tell him I said that" she gaze at the sleeping blond.

Hinata giggle" yes I feel the same way about Seiryu no matter how much pain he was in he never gave up he trained hard to gain acknowledgement from the mist village, but sadly they still think of him as a demon only a few people saw him for who he is and sensei was one of them"

Sakura nodded while she tightened her hold on the sheets" I hate the way the villages used the jinchuurikis as living weapons never thinking about their feelings, look what happen to Gaara because the people of the sand village treated him like a monster he went mad and gain and urge to kill everyone on sight but that was all in the past he change for the better thanks to Naruto-kun" she smile as a small blush struck her cheeks.

Hinata smirk" Naruto-kun huh"

"What he's my boyfriend I can call him that besides he calls me Sakura-chan gives me more reason to call him that"

The Hyuga heiress giggle as she realize that Seiryu was waking up the same with Naruto both teens gasp seeing their girlfriends awake, both of them embrace them in a tight hug. Naruto started sobbing holding Sakura like his life depending on it, he fear that she will vanish if he lets her go. Seiryu hold Hinata tightly as tears fell from his eyes, he smell her hair taking the wonderful scent he was worry sick fearing the worst he didn't know what to do if something have happened to her. Both Sakura and Hinata return their embrace happy to be with them again, it was futile to hold their tears both smile as they enjoy the warmth of the hug. When they broke the hug they stare at them the tears not stopping, Naruto gaze at his pink hair girlfriend in those beautiful jade eyes of hers while Seiryu gaze at her white pearls.

"Sakura-chan you're all right I thought that you were……" he sob again while Sakura hold his hands" it's okay Naruto I'm fine you don't have to worry"

"But I saw your body you were cover in blood I thought I was going to lose you….I fail to protect you"

"Naruto THAT'S ENOUGH" she shouted getting angry scaring him she sighed" it wasn't your fault it was that demon bitch fault she was the one that did this not you so stop blaming yourself"

"The same goes for you Seiryu don't blame yourself for this" Hinata said to her boyfriend.

Seiryu sighed" you know very well that I didn't want to go with Mika do you?"

"I know but still don't blame yourself for what has happened it's over were fine there's no need to be worry" Hinata said.

"But we saw it…" Naruto said in a depressed tone" Sakura-chan I saw what that demon did to you she made you experience my horrible childhood and there was nothing I could do I felt so useless, I couldn't stop her from making you suffer I'm sorry"

Sakura sighed" Naruto I already told you that it's all right…..but you know what I'm actually glad that this happen to me"

"What why do you mean that Sakura-chan"

"Because this experience made me realize how painful you're life was Naruto and from now on I'm going to be there for you no matter what to help you protect you when you need love I will always be here for you"

"The same goes for me too Seiryu I will always be there for you because I love you very much" Hinata said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to say that too" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Sakura-chan I promised you to always protect you and be there for you as your pillar of strength that's a promise of a life time believe it" Naruto said giving her his cute fox grin.

"And I promise you Hinata to always protect you and love you no matter what that is also a promise of a life time never meant to be broken" Seiryu said.

Both kunoichis smile when the door to the room open and Tsunade enter smiling" so you two are finally awake you've been unconscious for eight hours how are you feeling"

"Were feeling fine Tsunade-sama" Sakura said while Hinata nodded.

"Naruto Seiryu I will like to speak with them alone" she said firmly.

Seiryu nodded having a bad feeling about it thinking Tsunade was going to scold them or something" yeah sure Tsunade-sama come on Naruto"

The blond nodded" hey Sakura-chan I'm going to get you ramen from Ichiraku"

"That will be nice Naruto I am a little hungry and to be honest with you I don't like the food from the hospital"

"Tell me about it" he grin knowing very well how bad the food from the hospital taste like.

"See you Hinata I'll visit you later" Seiryu said while giving her a small peek on her check.

Once the two ninjas left the room Tsunade's face grew serious making the two kunoichis froze in fear, Sakura knows how angry she can get since she has trained with her whatever, was about to happen it wasn't going to be good one bit.

"You two" she said in an angry tone" it's a miracle you two are alive Sakura you do realize the injuries you and Hinata had weren't you?"

Sakura look back at her" yes Tsunade-sama I do but we manage to survive there's nothing to worry about"

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT" she shouted scaring the two" your injuries were beyond critical even if Naruto was that wounded not even the Kyubi would have healed all those injuries, it's a realmiracle you two are still standing I have never seen many wounds in my entire life I want to know how in Kami's name did you all manage to live this"

Sakura didn't know what to say because Tsunade was angry she was afraid that she will make her more upset than she already is, Hinata smile at her not caring if she was angry" because Tsunade-sama our hearts are strong we both have dreams and love ones to protect no matter how wounded we may get, it doesn't change anything we will continue to survive them"

Tsunade sighed and gave a small smile" you two are hopeless and stubborn too it kind reminded of myself when I was your age anyway I am glad to see that you are all right I was really worry, well I should get going one more thing Hinata your father came here earlier he was worry sick about you I will tell him that you finally awaken so he can see you"

"Yes thank you Tsunade-sama that will be all right with me"

She nodded before leaving the room and Sakura sighed in relief" thank you Hinata for telling her than I thought she was going to beat us up she was so angry"

"I don't think she was angry with us like that I think she was worry sick about us that it look like she was angry"

"Hinata you don't know Tsunade-sama like I do she can get so angry she can scare the scariest demon" she tremble in fear at the thought.

"Maybe I don't but I think she will feel better now that she knows that we'll be fine now let's enjoy the rest I think we earn a little time off" she lie in her bed.

Sakura smile as she got comfortable in her bed she agree with Hinata after doing a lot of work in the hospital and doing missions, this was a good way to have a small vacation.

Konoha library (one week later)

Sakura left the hospital she was feeling better now along with Hinata, she was now enjoying finding a couple of books in medicine, when she had some time off she would just come here and read a couple of books of medical ninjutsu like Tsunade told her the more you know the more prepare you are. She had three books in her hand she just needed to find one more, once she found the last one she was looking for she left the book cases she was also happy because a few days after Kakashi return from his mission he started his training with Naruto. As she passes the tables she spotted someone familiar, she saw her boyfriend Naruto seating in one of the tables reading a book she smile seeing him.

"Hey Naruto-kun" she smile warmly.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan" he smile at her before going back to his reading.

She smile as she left the tables she was really happy (how nice he's reading a book…….) her jade eyes widened in pure shock and horror (WHAT…..Naruto IN THE LIBRARY AND READING A BOOK)

She march back to the tables until she look at him in the eyes she was really shock and scare at the same time" N…Naruto…what are you doing here?"

The blond jinchuuriki just smile at her" I'm reading a book about wind jutsus you see I started my training with Kakashi sensei to learn my ultimate ninjutsu and I found out that my chakra element nature is wind, so I want to know everything to know about wind type jutsus"

The pink hair medic ninja was at a loss of words she was too shock to believe this maybe she was dreaming all of this yes that would explain a lot, was this really happening was her boyfriend interested in studying jutsu he's not really a genius when it comes to learning new stuff. Naruto was confuse his girlfriend was looking at him like he had lost his mind, until she grin at him and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

"Yeah you can drop the transformation jutsu Seiryu"

"What what are you talking about Sakura-chan it's me"

"Yeah right and I'm the ANBU captain there is no way that Naruto would be reading a book in the library the chances of that ever happening are not even close to cero"

Naruto sweat dropped (I guess it's a little shocking I always thought the library it's a very boring place) he grin at her" Sakura-chan it's really me"

"No way drop the transformation Seiryu I mean it or I'll pound you to the ground if it's not a transformation jutsu then drop the genjutsu"

Naruto sighed" Sakura-chan I am not Seiryu"

She frown" that's it" she made the a hand seal" RELEASE" but nothing happen Naruto was still standing her eyes widened looking at him shock" what's going on it didn't work"

"Maybe because it's me Sakura-chan" he smirks at her.

She shook her head rapidly" no that can't be you're reading in the library the real Naruto would never dream of coming to this place this place is taboo to him"

"Then why don't you ask me something that the real me would know" Naruto said still smirking.

"Okay fine then tell me about myself things only my boyfriend would know"

He smile" that's easy your favorite colors are pink and red your birthday is March 28 your blood type is O your favorite food is dango and dumplings dip in onion sauce you get pissed when someone teases you of your forehead and you like to learn new things about medical ninjutus that's when you have a time off from working at the hospital you come here, how's that for answering your question"

Sakura's jaw hit the ground she was too shock to say a word" y…y….you're really…..Naruto aren't you?"

"Yes Sakura-chan it's really me"

"I never thought I would see you here of all places maybe the world is coming to an end"

This time Naruto laugh at her comment" yeah I feel the same way too but I really want to know about wind type ninjutsus also you told me to come here to train my brain knowledge leads to strength too"

She smile" so you took my advice after all well I hope you don't mind if I seat next to you"

"Of course I don't mind Sakura-chan I like having you next to me"

She blush a little she got seated next to him and started reading one of her books, after an hour and a half Naruto got tire of reading and Sakura started massaging his leg with her own. He look at her and she gave him the look that said let's make out, she took his hand taking him to the back of the book cases and they started their long make out session of course making sure that nobody else comes and saw them doing something inappropriate in a place like the library. Naruto made a mental note to come to the library more often if this is what he gets for trying to study, and then he would make the change gladly to come anytime.

In the streets of Konoha

Seiryu was walking through the village wearing his normal clothes he was feeling bore, he wanted to spend time with Hinata but she was busy sparing with her sister Hanabi and cousin Neji it seems that both Hyuga have like sparing with her because of her strength making him smile at how strong she has become. As he took a turn in the corner he spotted something that really caught his eye, he saw the most beautiful ever he was looking at Ino who was wearing a purple short sleeve blouse a pair of jeans and brown sandals (AN she's wearing the same outfit in the ending of Shippuden) the only word that escape his mind was wow. He blush the bleach blond gave a whole new meaning to the word eye candy, Yamanaka saw him and smile as she went immediately to him.

"Hey Seiryu"

"Hey Ino you look amazing" he try to hide the blush on his cheeks.

The platinum blond blush a little giving him a smile" thank you I've been wondering if you're busy"

"No I'm not I'm actually pretty bore why you ask?"

"Because I wanted to ask you if you would like to go with me you know just hang out as friends if its all right with you"

Seiryu was in deep thought since Hinata was still sparing with her family maybe he could go with her until time passes and he can see her, and besides he likes spending time with the Yamanaka" I guess its okay Ino no problem"

She smile while taking his hand" good then let's go" she started dragging him through the streets while he smile at the thought of being with her.

As they left the crowded streets neither one of them was aware that they were being watch, in the far distance a pair of byakugan eyes was watching them. Hinata stood quiet she just watch her boyfriend leaving with Ino like they were on a date, to think she was very happy that she finish her sparing with Neji and Hanabi early so she immediately got dress and was going to ask him out. She was wearing a white dress matching her eyes and a pair of white floral high heels; she has wasted her time in getting dress because it seems Seiryu has plans of his own with the Yamanaka, judging from his smile it looks like he was enjoying her company a lot probably more than spending time with her. Without saying a word she turn back and left heading back to the Hyuga compound, feeling the pain of jealousy and heartbreak one tear fell from her eye but it was enough to express the pain she was feeling right now.

To be continued

Okay I feel sorry for Hinata feeling like that after she got dress she sees Seiryu leaving together with Ino, poor girl I'm pretty sure Seiryu is going to get it. Well anyway please review although I'm one hundred percent sure if this was a Naru/Hina story it will have HUNDREDS OF REVIEWS well too bad because Naru/Hina will never happen, farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Journey to the village of lost souls


	46. Journey to the village of lost souls

Chapter 46 Journey to the village of lost souls

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does he is so lucky.

Authors Notes: OMG I don't believe it I finally have a hundred reviews on this story thank you very much to everyone that has reviewed, and to those who have put this story in your story alert list and your favorites alert list.

Seiryu was standing in front of a beautiful lake near a forest, he didn't recognize the place but it was truly a marvelous sight. He was wearing a prince uniform with a long red cape the kind of uniform that princes wear in a fairy tale, the night was beautiful and the light of the moon made the lake shine like a perfect polished mirror. He thought he was alone until he saw a heavenly figure towards him, it was Hinata wearing a white princess gown matching her eyes it was a gorgeous dress destine to be wear by a gorgeous goddess such as herself. Hinata smiled at him as he smiled back at her holding their hands while looking at their eyes, they gaze at the moon and enjoy the wonderful view until Hinata made him look back at her. Seiryu could see the passion reflecting in her white pearl eyes, no words were needed to say he perfectly knew what she wanted and as her boyfriend he needed to deliver.

He touch her chin making her to gaze at him losing herself in his emerald eyes the same as he lose himself in her pale eyes shining like priceless pearls, he slowly pulled her closer until his lips claim hers in a soft passionate kiss. Hinata pulled him closer as she put her arms around his neck as she continued to enjoy the kiss along with his tongue fighting with her own, Seiryu pulled her closer to him her body pressing against his the feeling was amazing. The kiss started to get more heated and more passionate as they both moan in their mouths, he finally let his hormones get the better of him as he started to massage the chest portion of Hinata's gown making her moan louder yelling his name in pure bliss. Seiryu tackle her to the ground gently never breaking the kiss, he continued his massage therapy on her chest while Hinata started to unbutton his shirt of his prince robes.

Seiryu couldn't take it anymore he was out of control he wanted to make love to Hinata and with her passionate moans to fuel his desires she was motivating him to keep going, this was the perfect place for both of them to lose their virginity. Hinata moan as she reach for the strap that was keeping her gown ready to take it off, suddenly she gasp as she saw that Seiryu was cover in Fenrir's chakra his features change to his demonic form. Hinata was very scare seeing that Seiryu was ready to go for the kill, he charged at her with his sharp claws and everything turned black. When Seiryu open his eyes he gasp in horror seeing the most horrible sight ever, he was holding Hinata's bloody body her blood in his hands it was too much for him to bare.

Seiryu rose up from his bed panting hard his whole face cover in sweat, he was in his room it was all just a bad dream he sighed in relief he was truly he could still feel Hinata's blood on his hands. He shook his head erasing the horrible thought from his head; he will never forgive himself if he was responsible for killing his girlfriend because of the demon inside of him, he love her too much to let any harm come to her. He looked to his nightstand where there was a picture; he smiled looking at the picture it was taken when he and Hinata went on a double date with Naruto and Sakura, he look at the second picture it was when they were at the mist festival three years ago Genjuro was also in the picture. He looked at the window and it was morning already it was time to get up luckily he will have the day off today so he can spend the day with Hinata, he left his bed and went to take a shower a couple of minutes later he got dress in his casual clothes.

He ate breakfast and left his apartment heading to the streets of the village (well it's another beautiful day in Konoha I wonder what should I do today?, Naruto must be in his training with Kakashi and Yamato to develop his ultimate ninjutsu and Sakura must be working at the hospital so I'll guess I'll visit Hinata) he then took a road that will lead him to the Hyuga compound faster than usual.

Hyuga Compound

Hinata left the shower she dry herself with a towel before wrapping it around her body, she went to the mirror to look at herself before taking another towel from the closet and began to dry her long navy blue hair. Once again she couldn't sleep because she couldn't get the image out of her head, she remember when Seiryu left with Ino hanging out with her a couple of days ago. She couldn't forget his expression he was so happy being with the Yamanaka liked he was her boyfriend, after that day she began to have nightmares of Seiryu dumping her for Ino and they kissed in front of her leaving her heartbroken. Now she didn't even wanted to think about that Seiryu would never leave her for Ino, the thought of losing him was too much for her it hurts so much.

She loves Seiryu so much that she's always thinking about him, he was part of her life her joy her most precious person in the world no she will never be able to lived with herself if he leaves her for another girl. She decided to stop her thinking and left the bathroom heading to her room, she got dress in her ninja outfit just in case she gets a mission and she strap Undine around her back. She then gaze at the pictures in her nightstand one was a picture they took when they went on a double date with Naruto and Sakura, the other was taken at the mist festival when she was still training with Genjuro at the mist village three years ago. She then reach to her neck, and took the silver necklace Seiryu gave her when she first joined he and Genjuro on their journey she has taken care of the necklace because it was very precious to her just like her boyfriend.

She pulled the necklace back and left her room, she walk the halls of the compound while thinking of Seiryu and how much she loves him. She left the compound thinking of him but this time she got the image again of him and Ino kissing, she shook her head trying to erase that horrible thought hoping it will never comes true even if her heart she was fearing that it was going to come true.

"Hey Hinata"

The Hyuga heiress gasp recognizing the owner of the voice, she would never forget that wonderful voice the voice of her beloved boyfriend Seiryu why does he has to come here when she was doing everything she can to avoid him. She wasn't ready to face him yet, she was still trying to get over the fact that she might lose him the memory was very painful for her.

Seiryu went to her feeling very happy to finally see his girlfriend after a couple of days because she was very busy with family business about the clan, according to her that is but he bought it after all why she would lie to him.

Hinata didn't even look at him but he embrace her from behind" hey there my beautiful Hyuga princess I really missed you"

She didn't answer him but she felt her heart screaming for joy, she felt happy at least he misses her or maybe he was just acting because Ino wasn't here.

Seiryu kiss her cheek while holding her tightly in the loving embrace" I have missed you so much I it's been three days since I have seen you but it felt like forever but now everything is fine because now I have you once again and I am not letting you go I'm going to take you to a wonderful place to eat what do you say Hinata?"

Hinata still didn't said a word her heart was melting feeling his strong arms embracing her she has never felt so safe in her whole life, right now the only thing she was thinking is kissing him and have a nice make out session with him after all in those three days that she didn't saw him like him she has missed him dearly.

Seiryu finally notice that something was bothering her she hasn't said a word since she saw him, he gently broke the embrace while Hinata was disappointed not feeling his warm arms around her anymore" Hinata what's wrong are you okay?" his voice was filled with concern.

No word came from Hinata she still hasn't look at him she couldn't face him yet she needed to get away from him but it was hopeless, suddenly Seiryu hold her face and made her look into his eyes. She froze as soon as he look into his emeralds orbs, her heart was beating faster she prayed that she didn't cry the thought was very tempting she has missed him a lot but she was still hurt because he went with Ino.

"Hinata what's wrong?" this time Seiryu's voice was serious but it was still filled with concern.

She wanted to kiss him and be in his arms forever but she sadly erase the thought and remover her hands from her face turning her head away from him" n….nothing is….wrong Seiryu I…I'm….fine"

"You stutter" Seiryu said getting more worry it has been three years since he has heard her stutter it was part of the old shy Hinata" you haven't stutter in a long time why now?" (something is definitely wrong with her)

She growl in her mind for stuttering that part of her died along with the old Hinata three years ago, she was the new Hinata strong confident brave thanks to Genjuro's training. She remembers very well when she stutter it was when she was near her old crush Naruto, she would just blush and faint but that was all in the past she realize she cares for the blond as a friend after all she was already deeply in love with Seiryu. However she stuttered not because as a sign of being shy, it's because she's afraid of rejection from Seiryu's part. She couldn't face him anymore she needed to get away, when she looked into his eyes she once again got the image of Seiryu kissing Ino and she was in no mood to receive the pain of heartbreak.

"Seiryu I'm sorry to say this but…..something comes up Kurenai sensei said that we have a team meeting today at the training field so I won't be able to eat with you maybe we'll eat some other time" she felt bad with herself she knew very well it was a lie Kurenai was with Asuma Kiba was having one of his walks with Akamaru and Shino was in the forest doing his usual hobby of collecting insects.

Seiryu stood quiet as he saw his girlfriend ready to leave she didn't even look at him when she spoke to him" well I'll see you later Seiryu" (I'm sorry Seiryu but I'm not ready to face you…yet)

Before she even started to walk away Seiryu caught her left wrist making her to gaze at him for his sudden action, she could see in his eyes that he was not happy and she had a bad feeling about it.

"You're lying" he said in a low tone" in fact you have been lying to me for the last three days"

"What?" Hinata said trying to remain calm" what are you talking about Seiryu I am not lying to you"

"You are lying what kind of fool do you take me for, they were lies that you had family business to take care off that it was important for the clan and now this that you have a team meeting you are lying to me because for the last three days you have been avoiding me why?"

"Seiryu please calm down I am not lying I have been busy in those couple of days" Hinata said trying to remain calm she didn't know how long she was going to last.

"You've been avoiding me because something is bothering you even Naruto could tell that something is wrong with you, now tell me what's wrong why have you been avoiding me?"

"Seiryu I don't know….what you're talking about…please let me go" she said in a pleading tone while tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"I won't let you go until you tell me what's wrong, what could be bothering you so much that you have to avoid me did I do something to upset you?" his voice was still filled with concern only this time there was an amount of hurt in his tone.

Hinata wanted to say yes but she couldn't as she looked into his emerald eyes, she just couldn't say it she could see the hurt reflected in his eyes he was in pain because of her. She couldn't hold her tears anymore she finally give in and let the water droplets fell from her eyes, Seiryu was finally certain that there was something seriously wrong with her it was something to big to make her cry. He gently pulled her to him in a wonderful embrace her, Hinata for a moment felt so relief as she bury her head in his chest sobbing and Seiryu was trying to calm her down so he can figure out what was wrong so he could make her feel better again.

A few minutes later he broke the embrace while looking into her pale eyes, he dried a few tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes" Hinata please I know you're in pain and you're hurting me too I can't stand seeing you like this, so please tell me what's wrong?" this time his voice was calm and peaceful but it still had the amount of concern in his tone.

Hinata finally gave up she knew after this she couldn't avoid him any longer, she sob softly while looking into his eyes" Seiryu you're right I lied to you…..I have been avoiding you this couple of days"

"Why?" he said in a whisper hurt by her confession he gently pulled her closer to him.

"I just thought that you were better off without me since you found someone better to be with than me" the Hyuga heiress said trying to hold her anger.

"What…..what are you talking about?" Seiryu was more confuse now.

Hinata growl as she harshly pushed him away from her releasing his hold on her" don't play dumb with me I saw you Seiryu" more tears were forming" I saw you with Ino three days ago she ask you out and you gladly accepted you two were so happy together like a newly formed couple, on that day I finished early sparring with Neji and Hanabi and I got dressed I was ready to go with you but I got the message clearly when I use my byakugan and saw you leaving with Ino because she ask you out" tears were falling from her eyes while Seiryu was shock at what she just told him.

"Hey it's all right Seiryu I understand if you don't want to be with this pitiful girl she's very pathetic you deserves someone better you……" she didn't finish because Seiryu has pulled her into a bone crushing hug shocking her a lot and she blushed slightly" what are you doing Seiryu you don't have to hug me because Ino isn't here"

"Enough" he said harshly but at the same time there was hurt in his tone" how….how can you say that Hinata I already found someone better to be with she's the one girl I love with my whole heart and soul she's my entire world my joy, she brings me happiness and gave me a purpose in my life I am forever thankful that I met her on that day three years ago when her father was disrespecting her calling her weak and useless" tears started forming in his eyes while Hinata started sobbing in his arms.

"But that girl showed him how wrong he was because three years later she return to her village and she showed him how strong she has become, now her father loves her and he's very proud of her I couldn't be any prouder to have someone like her I love her very much"

Hinata smile her face full of tears" you're wrong Seiryu my father already loves me before I left the village, he was afraid that I would die as a ninja and he didn't wanted to lose me so he crushed my confidence in order for me not to become a ninja. He didn't wanted to lose me the same way mother died, even what he did was wrong he loves me and he was trying to find a way to protect me because I'm precious to him like mother"

He broke them embrace as he kissed her forehead" Hinata I love you very much I will never leave you for Ino or for any other girl out there no matter how pretty they look, to me you are the most beautiful girl in the world"

(That was a little corny) she thought while giggling she became serious again" but I saw you when you said yes to go out with her"

Seiryu sighed" yes Hinata it's true I did said yes but it wasn't a date we were just hanging out as friends okay, I didn't took her hand I didn't hug her and we definitely didn't kiss it was only hanging out as friends and besides if you finished early in your sparring you should have come to me and tell me that you were done I would have completely left Ino hanging for going out with you"

Hinata felt like an idiot after hearing that he was right; she bit her lower lip now she really wanted to take back everything she said to him, she felt like crying again as she gaze back at him" Seiryu…I….I'm sorry I'm really sorry for mistrusting you I should've trusted you as my boyfriend please forgive me for ever doubting you"

He smiled at her" there's nothing to forgive Hinata you were just jealous as my girlfriend you have the right to be jealous because it proves that you love me"

"But jealousy can be the end of a relationship it brings nothing but trouble, it also shows that your boyfriend or girlfriend doesn't trust your partner" she said feeling terrible for not trusting him.

"Hinata our relationship is strong no matter the hardships we may endure our bond is strong enough to clear those hardships away"

She blushed as she put her arms around his neck" Seiryu what are you thinking now?"

He cleared some of her hair from her face" I'm thinking of kissing you right about now"

Hinata was the one that kiss him while Seiryu wrap his arms around her waist, Hinata enter his mouth her tongue making contact with his own they both moan softly tasting each other's mouth. Seiryu gave Hinata's butt a slight squeeze surprising her quite a bit, she then did the same thing to his butt they continued their passionate kiss not caring if they ran out of air they both wanted this badly since they haven't kiss for three whole days.

"Seiryu Hinata-san"

The couple stop their kissing and look behind to see Sai standing there giving his true smile, they both felt like beating him up for ruining their kiss.

(Way to spoil the moment Sai) Seiryu thought annoyed.

"Yes Sai what is it I hope it's something good" Seiryu said hoping that it was something important for breaking his kiss with his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your tongue war"

Seiryu sweat dropped" tongue war?"

"Yes you two were using your tongues up and down like they were fighting is that some kind of method to communicate?"

Both of them stood there looking at the teen shocked.

(You got to be kidding me he doesn't even know what a kiss is, Sai I feel sorry for your life) Seiryu thought.

He gaze at Hinata and she was shocked but she quickly turn her head away from Sai, Seiryu chuckle looks like she was still upset with Sai for calling her the nickname big boobies" anyway Sai what is it that you want to tell me?"

"I came here under Tsunade-sama's orders she wants to see the two of you in her office"

"I see then let's go Hinata"

"Right" she then went to his ear and whisper" we'll finish this later" her comment made Seiryu blushed and Sai was confused at the sight.

(I think I should find books about human relationships called couples)

Later at the Hokage's office

When Seiryu and Hinata enter the office they were surprise to see Genjuro, Hinata smile as she hug her teacher she has missed him a lot while the mist jounin just hugged her back.

"Sensei you're here I'm so glad to see you again"

"I'm glad to see you too Hinata and you too Seiryu I really missed my two students"

"It's good to see you again sensei did you came to Konoha to visit Anko?" he smirk while Genjuro just fake a cough to hide his blush and Tsunade smirk too.

(That's one of the reasons) he thought thinking about the snake mistress" anyway I'm here on business"

"That's right since you three are done with the greetings I'm going to tell you the reason why I called you two, I have a mission for you two it's actually a request from Genjuro-sama that you two were included in this mission" Tsunade said.

"I understand Tsunade-sama whatever the mission is we will gladly take it" Hinata said with a smile her voice filled with determination.

Seiryu smile seeing her coming back to her usual cheery self looks like the kiss he gave her really did the job, and with finally resolving the problem about him and Ino Hinata was feeling better.

Tsunade smile at the Hyuga heiress attitude" I see then I will tell you about the mission, it's an A rank mission to the Azuri village"

"Azuri village?" ask Seiryu.

"Yes Genjuro-sama knows about the place so he will fill you in on the details of the mission, however since this is a high rank mission it's important that I assign you a third member with one skills in medical ninjutsu"

"Of course Tsunade-sama Sakura-san will help a lot in the mission" Hinata said happy to have her coming along after all the pink haired kunoichi has become one of her closest friends.

"Unfortunately no" Tsunade said" Sakura is very busy in the hospital I need her to take care of things there but I will send another member who's familiar with medical ninjutsu" she then heard a knock on the door" ah that must be her come in"

The door to the office open and Ino came, Seiryu gasp to see the Yamanaka he wasn't expecting to see her today or even to have her on this mission and neither does Hinata. As soon as she saw her enter the office Hinata's happy expression faded and was replace by anger, this couldn't get any worse she knew that Ino likes Seiryu and that was enough to make her jealous now she has a mission and SHE has to come too. After what happened with her boyfriend, she wanted to avoid the bleach blond at all cost even if she didn't see her quite often. Seiryu gulp seeing the tension that was forming between Hinata and Ino, she was secretly glaring daggers at her while the Yamanaka was just calm being normal not noticing Hinata's killing intent at all. Seiryu wasn't the only one who felt the Hyuga heiress killing intent but Genjuro and Tsunade too, this didn't look good whatever happened between them must be bad real bad.

Tsunade clear her throat wanting to get rid of the tension in the room" anyway you will all leave in one hour so prepare your gear and meet up at the village gates"

They all nodded and left the office while Tsunade sighed as she got back to the hellish work of filling paperwork (I hope nothing bad happens Hinata looked like she wanted to kill Ino what happened to those two?)

An hour later at the village gates

The group was ready to leave Seiryu change to his ninja uniform, Hinata was still secretly glaring at Ino and this time the bleach blond notice that she was being glare at but she decided to ignore it for now.

"All right we have a long way to go to reach Azuri village and we also have to go to Tea country" Genjuro said.

"Huh why are we going to Tea country?" Ino asked.

"Because that's where the client who requested the mission is"

"But why are we going to Azuri village?" ask Seiryu.

"I will fill you all on the mission while were moving now let's go"

They were about to leave until a barrage of kunais came at them, Genjuro was the first to reach as he quickly drew his sword and block all of the weapons while the rest of the group took a fighting stance.

"Who could be attacking us right in front of the village?" Seiryu ask thinking that the person responsible for attacking them is crazy.

Hinata activated her byakugan and gasp" sensei watch out"

But it was too late Genjuro was caught by a snake wrapping its body around him tightly; the mist jounin was no longer alarm he knew who was the person that attacked him, suddenly Mitarashi Anko appeared behind him pulling a kunai pointing it to his neck.

"Hello Anko-chan it's so nice to see you again I missed you" Genjuro said hiding the hint of sarcasm.

The snake mistress growl" don't Anko-chan me damn it do you know how long I haven't seen you it's been months MONTHS you could at least write to me telling me that you were all right"

"I know it's been a while and I apologize for it but I have been very busy I'm needed at the mist village"

Anko pressed the kunai to his neck tighter" and now that you come here you leave again on a mission why the hell I'm not coming too?"

"BecauseTsunade-sama has already put the team that is accompanying me I apologize Anko-chan, I promised you I will make it up to you once we return from the mission I will come and visit you we will spend time together just you and me"

By now the group were no longer alarmed they relaxed once they saw who it was, Seiryu was smirking at the scene while Hinata giggle thinking that they make a cute couple and Ino was quite surprise at the couple.

(Anko sensei has a boyfriend who would it thought) Ino thought.

Anko gaze into his blue eyes and feel like blushing they were gorgeous, she curse in her mind as much as she wanted to be angry with him she couldn't she loves him too much. She sighed as she finally dispelled the snake freeing Genjuro, she then gave him glare that would scare the living hell out of anyone.

"You better keep your promise because if you don't I will come for you and drag your ass back to Konoha"

"I promised I will return and spend time with you besides the mission this was another reason to come to Konoha so wait for me Anko-chan" he smiled at her making her blush a little.

She went to his ear" you know I even going to make dinner for the two of us"

Genjuro was really surprise" and since when do you cook last I checked you hate cooking"

"I know but for you I decided to give it a shot also…..." she went closer to his ear" I've missed you so much I've been very lonely and right now I'm very horny, so once you get back from your mission come back to my place to have dinner and some crazy sex I'll be wearing that special outfit I wore when I went to the mist village see you later" she then vanished leaving a very excited Genjuro behind.

Seiryu was now grinning seeing his teacher's face resembling a tomato while he had a small trace of blood on his nose, Hinata was still giggling and Ino was smirking.

Genjuro finally snap back to reality" right let's go we have already wasted enough time"

"Are you sure you want to go Genjuro-sama because right now you look like you want to stay at Konoha" Ino said with a smirk.

Genjuro obviously ignore her comment" let's go"

They nodded as they left the village gates running.

"We won't make it to Tea country before sundown we will go to Tanzaku town to spend the night in a inn" Genjuro said while the group nodded.

"So sensei are you going to tell us what's this mission is all about?" asked Seiryu.

Genjuro nodded keeping his eyes on the road ahead" we are going to hunt down an A rank demon"

Seiryu and Hinata looked at each other and nodded now they know why their teacher requested their help; they already have experience killing demons before, so this will be like any other mission.

"Demon?" ask a confuse Ino.

Genjuro gaze at her" of course I should figure you don't the truth about demons, in this world the ninja nation the demons exist and they are quite real whether they are weak or strong"

Ino stood quiet as she started feeling scare she has done missions before, but it was never to kill a demon she didn't know if she had what it takes to fight against a monster and win. Hinata looked at her and she could tell she was starting to have second thoughts about the mission; after all she has never had any experience fighting against demons, it was completely to fight against missing nins than demons. Even if Hinata was not happy with Ino because she likes Seiryu she was still her friend and she was going to help her get through this mission, she got worry that the mission might worry the Yamanaka an eventually believe that she won't be able to do the mission.

"Are you all right Ino?" ask the worry Hinata.

The bleach blond looked back at her giving a small smile" yeah I'm okay"

Seiryu smiled seeing that his girlfriend was worry for Ino, even if she was jealous because the Yamanaka likes him more than a friend and there was the high possibility that she will try take him away from her.

Genjuro continued running" anyway just like the bingo book where the missing nins are posted there is a bingo book for demons, in my clan we keep that book it contains information of all the kinds of demons that roam the ninja world. Just like the missing nins each demon is rank from rank S to D depending of their strength and how dangerous they are"

Ino make a faint gulp" and we are going to hunt an A rank demon?" (Maybe I should've convince Tsunade-sama to send Sakura instead of me)

"Sensei what about the mission?" ask Hinata.

"Right we are going to Tea country to visit the client our mission is to protect the village from the demon by killing it however I think that is going to be easier said than done"

"What do you mean sensei?" ask Seiryu.

"I believe the demon we are going after is a phantom type"

"A ghost" Hinata said while Genjuro nodded.

"Yes its ability is very dangerous that is why it's an A rank demon he can steal souls and the more souls collects the stronger it becomes"

"The demon is a soul taker" Seiryu said.

"So that means the demon has been attacking the village in Tea country" Ino said trying to hide any fear in her system.

"Yes it has been attacking the village and stealing people's souls for a few days it doesn't surprise me it attacked Tea country" Genjuro said.

"Why is that?" Hinata asked.

"Because Tea country is close to Azuri village, a long time ago I went to the village with my sister to hunt down the demon it was too powerful because it manage to take all the souls of every villager we both had a hard time fighting it"

"So how do you defeat it?" Seiryu asked.

"That just it we didn't the phantom just vanished out of sight, we search everywhere in the village but we didn't found any sign of the soul taker years later the people started calling Azuri village the village of lost souls"

"And now it has returned to take more souls" Seiryu said while Genjuro nodded.

"This time it won't vanish because we are going to kill it" Genjuro said.

"But how?" everyone turn to Ino" I mean you said it it's a ghost I doubt that weapons will harm it"

"Jutsus are more effective against non physical demons even myself alone won't be able to stop it that's why I called you two I know that all of us together that phantom won't stand a chance"

"At least we have some advantage against it" Hinata said.

A couple of hours later night fell and the group arrived at Tanzaku town, they went to one of the inns and decided to have dinner. During they just started talking about some of their old missions; Genjuro was very impressed listening to their missions, like when they rescue Gaara from Akatsuki when Seiryu and Naruto gave their chakra so that Chiyo could use her technique bringing him back to life. He also find out when they went to demon country to protect Shion and help her defeat the demon Mouryou, at this Genjuro was caught in surprise he always thought that Mouryou could never be killed hearing that it was Naruto that killed him with help from Shion. Ino was enjoying the food along with hearing the stories from Seiryu's missions, she smiled at him while her cheeks blush a little unfortunately Hinata notice and she wasn't happy one bit she control her anger so she could prevent from making a scene.

After dinner was over everyone return to their rooms but Hinata decided to go to the hot baths before going to bed, she needed to relax and calm down in order to control her jealousy after all Seiryu loves her and not Ino. But still she couldn't get over the fact that the Yamanaka likes him, meaning she will want to try and steal him from her over her dead body that was going to happen. Once she reached the entrance to the hot baths she took her clothes off and wrap her body with a towel, she smiled sliding the door to the hot bath open smelling the wonderful steam. Ever since she went to the mist village she has enjoyed being in a hot bath it was truly relaxing, as soon as she enter the bath she realize she wasn't alone and she didn't like who the person was bathing in the bath.

Hinata frown when she saw Ino her eyes closed obviously enjoying the bath, she immediately thought of leaving and going back to her room but she hold that thought. This was her chance to finally talk to her and clear a few things to her about her boyfriend, so she took off her towel and join Ino in the hot bath. It wasn't long before Ino open her eyes and notice that she had company, she didn't like the look Hinata gave her and she had a pretty good idea why she was staring at her like that. She sniff the steam still feeling relax, noticing that Hinata went next to her but not too close though.

"Hey Hinata came to relax with me on the bath" Ino said while closing her eyes again.

"Yes I figure I might relax in the bath before going back to my room" she said while relaxing in the hot water.

Ino decided to break the ice" is there also another reason to why you came here Hinata?"

Hinata didn't feel intimidated by the hostile tone that Yamanaka just spoke to her but she wasn't going to let it get to her" actually yes there is something I want to talk to you, it's about Seiryu"

Ino wasn't surprise at all she knew this was exactly what Hinata was going to talk to her about, she decided to play along for now" what about him?"

"I want you to know that he's my boyfriend" she finally said it waiting that Ino will give up on him and move on.

Ino open her eyes again and she seems to be amuse at what the Hyuga heiress just told her" really wow you're not the kind of person to lie so I guess you're telling the truth, Hinata I already knew that Seiryu is your boyfriend Sakura told me and I didn't believe her"

"And why would you think that?" she asked in the same hostile tone that Ino spoke to her before.

"Simple last I checked you like Naruto since the academy"

"Well a lot can happen in three years I realized that my feelings for Naruto-kun are of pure admiration and I don't like him like that but he's still my friend no matter what, I love Seiryu with all of my heart"

For a moment they stood quiet as the steam of the bath was getting thicker, Ino glare at her for a brief moment feeling jealous why the heck someone like HER gets to have a wonderful person like Seiryu she didn't deserve him. However Ino remained calm she didn't wanted to have an argument with the Hyuga, after all they were in the middle of a mission and she didn't wanted to have problems with their teamwork the missions comes first before any personal feelings.

"Hinata I like Seiryu a lot" she gaze back at her wanting to see her reaction.

Hinata flinch for a moment as soon as she heard that, she was controlling her anger right now the only thing she was thinking is to use her gentle fist on her.

Ino grin noticing that her comment gave an effect on her she decided to continued her little game" Hinata can you really make Seiryu happy if you love him can you give him all the happiness in the world?"

Suddenly she notice that Hinata was no longer angry but sad, it seems that her comment have really hurt her she felt like apologizing to her she really didn't wanted to have her as an enemy.

"Hinata I….."

"Ino please" Hinata cut her off" we've known each other since the academy and even if we didn't hang out a lot or talk a lot you are my friend and I don't want to lose our friendship for something so trivial I don't want to have a rival but a friend" with those words said she finally left the bath she was tire she wanted to get some rest because they were leaving early tomorrow.

Ino stood quiet letting Hinata's words sink in her, maybe she was right but she was always to stubborn to let go of a opportunity and if she has the chance to actually make Suijin Seiryu fall for her then by Kami she was going to take it one way or the other.

(This isn't over Hinata I won't lose Seiryu to you)

Seiryu knock on the door of Genjuro's room, he needed to talk to him about his dream his teacher was the only one who would understand. The door open revealing Genjuro his jounin outfit without the vest, he look a little sleepy and Seiryu regretted to bother him it seems that he was sleeping.

"Seiryu what's wrong you're supposed to be resting were leaving tomorrow early in the morning"

"I'm sorry to bother you sensei it's just that I have to talk to you about something if I don't tell anyone I will go crazy"

Genjuro became worry his student look desperate" what is it?"

Seiryu sighed remembering the nightmare he had" sensei I had that dream again"

Genjuro chuckle" which one the one where the whole village sees you in your underwear or the one where Hinata sees you naked….again"

"No it's the third one" he said solemnly.

Genjuro sighed" the one where Fenrir takes over you and you end up killing Hinata, look Seiryu it was just a dream you shouldn't get yourself worked up about something like that"

"But sensei you were the one that told me that sometimes dreams can act as a sort of warning, what if this dream is a warning and it's telling me that I will kill Hinata in the near future I…..I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I end up killing her I can't I……" Seiryu was about to cry until Genjuro put his hands on his shoulder.

"Seiryu don't let your life be taken over by that dream if it's a warning you of a future event that you will be ready for it and you will be able to change it, that's how premonitions work you see it and you find a way to make sure it never happens"

"But….what if it comes true and no matter what I do I will never be able to change it" he said softly not wanting his nightmare to come true.

"Get some rest Seiryu we have a long journey ahead"

The black haired teen nodded as he was about to go back to his room.

"Seiryu"

Seiryu looked back at his teacher who smiled at him" as long as the seal is intact Fenrir won't be able to take over so you're safe don't forget that you control it, it doesn't control you"

Seiryu smiled" thanks sensei I really needed to hear that and thanks for listening"

"I'm always here whenever you need to talk to someone"

"Right goodnight sensei"

"Goodnight"

Genjuro closed the door while sighing (as long as the seal is intact that's just it I don't think the seal no longer exist I must find out if the seal has been weaken completely then how is Fenrir is still inside of Seiryu)

Later in the evening

Hinata woke out because a couple of sounds woked her, she blushed when she heard moaning it was after all an inn and lots of couples come to this place to do those kinds of things. She suddenly gasp when she realize that the moaning sounds were coming from Seiryu's room, fear overcome her as she immediately got up from the bed and left her room she head to his room. Her eyes widened the moaning sounds were coming from inside his room, she recognize one of the people moaning it was Seiryu but what scared her the most was the girl moaning with him it sounded very familiar. When she open the door her heart broke into millions of pieces at the horrible sight before, Seiryu and Ino were both panting their naked bodies were cover by the large sheet it seems that they just had their orgasm.

Tears were falling from her eyes seeing the most horrible thing ever, her boyfriend just cheated on her with Ino of all people she was on top of him looking very satisfied the same with Seiryu. Ino suddenly realize that there was somebody in the room, once she saw Hinata she grinned evilly at her.

"You snooze you lose Hinata" she said while Seiryu kissed her neck making her giggle at his touch.

Seiryu looked back at her with a chuckle" sorry Hinata I love you but I love Ino even more"

Hinata woke up from her bed her face full of sweat and tears, she was back in her room but how it was all a dream she hope it was all just a terrible nightmare. She didn't heard moaning only one way to find out; she left her room, heading to Seiryu's room. She reached his door and activated her byakugan to make sure that he was alone, once she saw that he was the only one in the room she open the door and saw Seiryu sleeping on his bed. She went next to him making sure not to wake him up, she smiled this reminded when they always travel together she ends up sleeping in the same bed with him. Unfortunately before she try to lie on the bed Seiryu opened his eyes, he was surprise to see Hinata who was blushing a little.

"Hinata why are you here?" he said in a sleepy tone.

"I'm sorry for waking you Seiryu but….can I sleep with you?"

He chuckle looks like old habits die hard" sure the bed is pretty big" he blushed a little seeing that Hinata was wearing a pair of white shorts and a lavender tank top showing some of her nice cleavage.

Hinata smiled as she lay next to him she embraced him while he do the same thing she was so happy, this will prevent Ino from coming here and jump on him.

She gave him a peek on his cheek" I love you Seiryu"

"I love you too Hinata goodnight"

"Goodnight"

The next day (outside of Tanzaku town)

The group was ready to continue to their journey to Tea country, Hinata was happy because she slept with Seiryu and it has been a while since she has slept in the same bed with him. Seiryu was feeling the same way, he has missed a lot the warmth of Hinata's body and the feeling of her chest pressing against him that last part made him blush a little. Genjuro smiled at the sight of the couple, with this Seiryu will be able to forget about his nightmare for a while unfortunately not everyone was happy with the sight of the couple. Ino was trying to hide her anger and jealousy; she was so jealous and embarrassed when she went to Seiryu's room to wake him up only to find him with Hinata, she was very thankful that both had their clothes on looks like they haven't done anything of the sort.

"Let's get going Tea country is still a little far from here" Genjuro said.

The group nodded and left to their destination while Ino was still feeling jealous, the only thing she could ask herself if she could control her jealousy before this mission ends.

To be continued

Hey I'm back sorry for not updating but I have been updating other stories I even started writing my latest story Natural Born Pranksters of Konoha, yup it's going to be another epic story so expect lots of chapters in the future. Please review and farewell until the next time.

Next chapter: The phantom emerges the soul taker's wrath


	47. AN sorry

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
